


The Will of Fire

by ComboCherryKitten2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Character fluff, Explicit content (possibly), F/M, Fantasy, Humour, Language, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 179,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComboCherryKitten2/pseuds/ComboCherryKitten2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Naruto hadn't been the only Jinchūriki of Konoha? What if Minato and Kushina had another child, a twin, who possessed the same unfortunate fate as Naruto but took away the loneliness he felt growing up? Uzumaki Kitsune, Nibi Jinchūriki and twin sister to Naruto, gets placed on a team with notorius Uchiha Sasuke and ends up getting more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Born Jinchūriki

Dark clouds covered the velvet sky. But the yellow moon pierced through it all, casting a luminous glow over Konohagakure. The toxic scent of death drifted through the forest sending cold shivers up the spines of even the brave.

Minato staggered as he tried to keep his balance. His once golden tanned skin was as pale as the dead. Blood streamed out of the corner of his mouth and several wounds over his body soaked his cloak.

He collapsed beside Kushina. Death's cold fingers were wrapping around what was left of his life but he couldn't die yet. Not yet...

He turned to Kushina. Her back was facing him and she was hunched over, gasping as she tried to breath. His heart lurched at the sight. His wife; the woman he vowed to protect until death, was struggling to hold on. If only he could've protected her as well...

At least he was able to save them.

Lying in front of Kushina atop a white blanket were two babies. One was a boy with blonde hair and three identical whisker birthmarks on each cheek. The other was a girl, slightly smaller than the boy, with red hair. They were both asleep, completely unaware of the chaos that travelled just after their birth. Minato smiled as he stared at his two children. Then his smile faded. The twins didn't look much alike but they did have one thing that was similar.

The Reaper Death Seal.

The boy had the seal on his stomach while the girl's was on her chest over heart. The skin around the seal was raw and pink and Minato wanted nothing more than to remove it. It was like applying a tattoo to a new born baby. A decision he would forever regret.

Having to seal the Kyūubi and the Nibi within his own children.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Kushina's weak voice whispered. 

He looked at her. She was smiling as she looked at the two babies. Tears glistened in her eyes and were threatening to pour down her cheeks. She reached out and ran her hand down the side of the baby boy's face. He scrunched up his face and yawned. Kushina chuckled but stopped as blood shot past her lips. She shielded her mouth as she coughed. She refused to let her children be covered in her dying blood. The little girl yawned and her nose scrunched up, turning a light red.

Minato chuckled weakly and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands came into contact with something warm and wet. Regret and shame seeped into him. "Gomen-nasai, Kushina-chan. I wish I could... I wish I could've..."

A sharp pain shot through his lungs and he gasped, pulling Kushina closer to him. Her body tensed at the sudden force but she relaxed. She placed a hand against his own.

"This wasn't your fault, Minato-kun. It never was and never will be..." she trailed off as she looked back at her children. "They're not coming with us, are they?"

Minato shook his head. "No. They deserve to live a happy life. The village will keep them safe. I believe in them."

Kushina sighed and closed her eyes. This wasn't how she wanted her children's birthday to go. She wanted to take them home with her, show them off to Mikoto, teach them everything she knew and let them lead fulfilling lives as Namikaze children. But now, that dream seemed very distant. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Naruto.. Kitsune..." Kushina started, sucking in as much air as she could. "Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong.. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm.. Also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep.. And make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends.. Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust.." she winced as another burst of pain went through her. She doubled over in pain and clutched her stomach. Minato pulled her close against his chest.

Through his vest she could feel the slow beat of his heart. Slow and weak. They both didn't have much time. Kushina glanced back at Minato and smiled reassuringly, showing him she was okay. She looked back at her sleeping children and continued. "I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard.. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses.. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well.. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy.. Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi.. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money.. Put your mission wages into your savings account.. No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation.. Another Prohibition is women.. And men..." Kushina giggled and looked up at the bright moon.

It hurt to speak but she needed to. Even if they were asleep they could hear her. She wanted them to remember the sound of her voice. To grow and remember that she loved them until the end and even after. Her head bobbed as she slowly began to lose consciousness. Shaking her head briefly, she looked down at them.  
"I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but.. All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women.. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls.. But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me.. And Kitsune.. Find someone like your father.. He might drive you up the wall at times but it's what will make your love special... Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-sensei, dattebane.. Naruto, Kitsune, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship.. Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true.. There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you .. I wish I could stay with you longer.."

Tears streaked her cheeks and she struggled to hold back a sob. The light sound of dripping reached her ears and she looked down to see some of her blood was spotting on Naruto's skin. Loud footsteps then caught her attention and she looked up.

Hidden Leaf shinobi leapt out from the trees, the Third Hokage amongst them. His eyes widened as he spotted Minato and Kushina and he rushed over to them. "Minato-kun... Kushina-chan..." he began.

The ninja behind stopped a short distance away. From the sombre looks on their faces they already knew that they were too late.  
Kushina picked Naruto and Kitsune up, wrapping them both in the same blanket with a small gap in between them. They instantly snuggled against each other, yawning peacefully. Minato laughed and ruffled Kitsune's hair, smiling weakly.

Hiruzen shook his head determinedly. "We have a medic maybe we can-"

"You were always so soft, Jiji," Kushina whispered, not taking her eyes off Naruto and Kitsune. Both her and Minato continued to watch their children sleep. They looked so at peace.

So calm. Free. Yet... they would never know the people who were supposed to raise them like parents should. Instead, they had no choice but to leave them so soon.

"Just remember that your mother and I love you both equally. And we always will. Whatever you choose to do... Whatever goals you set for yourself... Just know that we support you through everything one hundred percent," Minato whispered, stroking Kitsune's cheek.

Kushina bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying and slowly handed the two to Hiruzen. He stared at them then down at the blanket. Carefully, he took the twins into his grasp and held them close to his chest.

"Aishiteru," Kushina whispered. She looked up at Hiruzen, her violet eyes reflecting the urgency she was feeling. "Please, just make sure that Naruto and Kitsune are safe. I beg of you..."

Hiruzen nodded.

Kushina looked back at Minato. Her lips curled into a gentle smile. "Aishiteru."

Minato smiled back and leaned his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes. "Aishiteru."

Kushina's eyes began to droop and she began to sway slightly. She collapsed onto her side bringing Minato down with her. Colour slowly left her eyes as she watched Minato, who stared back at her, his cerulean eyes reflecting the light from the moon. The corner of her mouth tilted upward as her eyes closed, death slowly pulling her into the light. Minato's eyes closed soon after but not before he reached out and clasped onto Kushina's hand; hoping they would wake up in the afterlife together.

Hiruzen spent some time staring at the husband and wife as they lie side by side. Till death do you part. He looked down at the two babies in his arms. The blonde haired boy began to stir and his face turned a bright red. He left out a loud cry, startling his red haired twin beside him, causing both to cry. Hiruzen looked back at the two medics. 

"Get the Council. They're going to need to see this."

"Hokage-sama, what about them? The boy and girl?" one of the ninja asked. His expression showed pure concern.

Hiruzen sighed as he looked back down at the screeching twins. He noticed the black spiral marks of the Reaper Death Seal and instantly knew where the Kyūubi and Nibi went. The two children in his arms were Jinchūriki. His eyes slowly moved back to Minato and Kushina. He had promised to keep the twins safe. He'd live up to that promise.

Slowly, Hiruzen stood up and rocked the twins to sleep as best he could. It was like they knew their parents weren't near and would rather be by them.

"We'll take them to the hospital for now. I'll sort everything out after they've been probably looked over."

A cold gush of wind swept over them, leaves breaking off from the trees. Two leaves, barely fully grown and still a light tint of green, drifted down. One landed on Naruto's forehead and the other on Kitsune's. 

Hiruzen frowned slightly before his eyes widened. He turned back to the couple. They still lie motionless. Turning back, Hiruzen watched as another breeze swept the leaves away, the last of their outlines disappearing in the moon's light.


	2. Uzumaki Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the meeting with the Keepers go for Hiruzen? Will he be able to keep Naruto and Kitsune safe like he promised Kushina he would? .

Minato and Kushina's bodies were taken away from the sight of the carnage but it was easy to tell they had been there. Blood smeared the dark green grass. A painful reminder of the fall of the Yondaime and the Jinchūriki. Trees splintered the ground and kunai stuck off from various points in the ground. Not even a powerful genjutsu could disguise the massive craters that penetrated the ground.

Hiruzen took the twins to the hospital and had them placed along with the new born babies. Surprisingly, they were the only ones there. It seemed that either other mothers thought it best to be at home after the attack happened to keep their children safe. Sadly for the twins before him, they wouldn't know the sacrifice their parents went through to keep them safe.

The nurses tended to the two, allowing Hiruzen to be able to go and speak with the Keepers. A lot had to be done. With the Yondaime's sacrifice and the loss of the Kyūubi and Nibi Jinchūriki, there was things that needed to be discussed.

He changed out of the tight and restricting battle armour he wore and made his way to the Keepers Meeting chambers. It was a fairly defensible position but also well hidden. It was built into the side of the Hokage Monument and the entrance was on the opposite side, not visible to anyone in the village. The Council Chambers the villagers knew was a tall structure close to the Hokage office. Hiruzen didn't agree with this law, but any decision he made had to go through proper channels of the Keepers.

Hopefully, he would be able to do something about the twins.

Please, just make sure that Naruto and Kitsune are safe. I beg of you...

Hiruzen tried to force Kushina's voice out of his mind. It was torturing enough to know he wasn't able to help them.

He leapt up onto the face of the Second Hokage, moving over the detailed carved the rock. He dropped down to the ground. In front of him, shadowed by the barricade that blocked out the moon's light. The concrete doors couldn't even be seen. Hiruzen walked up cautiously to it. An attack had proceeded only minutes ago. Caution was understandable.

The door was brown concrete with intricate symbols engraved over it. There were no handles. Someone had to open it from the inside. Hiruzen knocked twice on the door.

It echoed on the opposite end. He began to wonder if the Keeppes were even alive. It had all happened so suddenly...

"Who goes there?"

He snapped out his daze and looked up. The doors hadn't opened but someone was there.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen," Hiruzen answered. It was how people knew it was the real him. But he got the feeling that he would need to change it or else someone would be able to copy him exactly.

The doors slid open, small bits of rocks falling to the ground. A small cloud of dust came off from the door. Out from the dust stepped a rather young man. He had shaggy pale blonde hair hanging over his right eye but the eye that was visible was a bright green. He wore standard Konoha uniform but didn't seem to have the headband. His eye widened in surprise as he stared at Hiruzen.

He looked past Hiruzen, his eye searching for something.

"Where is the Yondaime?" he asked.

Hiruzen's face remained blank. The man visibly saddened, looking down at the ground. "I see..." he looked back up. "I take it that also means Uzumaki-sama..."

Still, he did not answer.

The shinobi took the hint and stepped to the side. Hiruzen walked past and headed down the dark passageway. Not a light was to be seen. Maybe it was a way to disguise the stench that filtered all around. It was potent like decaying flesh mixed in with the musk of having no windows to ventilate the chambers. Hiruzen walked down a set of small steps and down the hall. A white light was at the end of the hall, beckoning for him to come toward it. Maybe it was the exhaustion and the lack of chakra, but Hiruzen suddenly became drowsy as he came closer to the light.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and he looked up to see the blonde shinobi holding him up. He didn't look at him as they walked, focused entirely on getting the Hokage to the Keepers chambers. The walk was slow but the light became more and more distinct. Hiruzen shielded his eyes from the blinding light. His eyes burned even though they were closed.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Attached to every corner of the circular room were lanterns burning white-blue flames. The walls were made of similar concrete to the entrance but were more chipped off and cracked. In the centre of the room was a circular platform in the floor that was divided into five. Behind the platform was a large table with five people standing behind it. Each wore a cloak with a hood pulled over their faces.

"Hokage-sama. To what do we owe the pleasure?" the middle Keeper asked. Her voice was delicate but firm and she wore a white cloak with gold rimmed over the hood and gold wraps around her hands.

The blonde shinobi led Hiruzen to the platform in the ground but stopped just before reaching it. He slipped away from him and stepped to the side, moving to stand near the Keepers table.  
Hiruzen looked up at the Keepers. They were second in command of the village but no one had seen them. They carried out their orders without getting involved in politics, preferring to stay out of conflict. But they were stronger than they looked. They wouldn't be made helpers to the Hokage for nothing.

Hiruzen looked at the middle Keeper. "Issues have risen in the village. Issues that will cause the villagers to panic," Hiruzen answered.

"Let us guess, the Yondaime sacrificed himself for the village and his Jinchūriki wife also sacrificed herself as well," the red cloaked Keeper answered, his voice gruff and annoyed.

"No need for the sarcasm, Ohwada-kun. Allow Hokage-sama to speak freely without your indecent interruptions," the green cloaked Keeper said, a playful smirk on her full lips. On her bottom lip was one dark green line that stopped at the hollow of her lip.

"Indecent? That is the truth. If the Yondaime had to survive I'd be more surprised. You don't see him anywhere now, do you?"

Hiruzen stared at the Ohwada. He was the Keeper of Life force. A position that didn't really suit his personality considering he hated everyone and everything. The hood shadowed his eyes and revealed a square jaw and a beauty mark below his lip. Hiruzen remembered when Ohwada was still a teenager. He had always been hot-headed and quick to anger. But he was strong willed and an even stronger shinobi.

Ohwada muttered something under his breath and looked away from the green cloaked woman.  
The blue cloaked Keeper leaned forward and his mouth drew into a straight line. "Is that the truth, Hokage-sama? Where is the Yondaime? And the Jinchūriki?"

Hiruzen turned his attention to the platform in the ground. There was a thin gap in the platform that caused it to rise when all five Keepers were around it at their correct positions. He didn't feel comfortable speaking about Minato and Kushina like they died months ago when it was just mere minutes ago. Sucking in a deep breath, Hiruzen looked up at the five and spoke up, "The Yondaime and the Kyūubi and Nibi Jinchūriki sacrificed themselves to protect the village. Preparations need to be made to replace the Yondaime until a time when we can choose a new candidate for the position of Hokage."

The black cloaked Keeper looked up slowly. He had been staring down intently at the table counter but had twitched slightly when Hiruzen mentioned that the Yondaime had sacrificed himself. "Where are the Bijū now? I hear no commotion outside to indicate they're still running amuck," he spoke up. His skin was ghostly pale and his voice was soft and drawled.

"The Bijū were sealed into the bodies of the Yondaime's new born children."

The white cloaked Keeper lifted her head and turned to the black cloaked Keeper at the end of the table. They shared a look before turning to Hiruzen. "Where are they now? Are they alive?"

Hiruzen nodded. "They are currently being treated in Konoha hospital. We need to make sure they didn't sustain any injuries during the attack."

"The mere fact they are alive is... astounding. For a new born baby to be alive after having a Chakura no Bakemono sealed within them. Did they show any signs of resistance to the Bijū?" the blue cloaked Keeper questioned.

"They are too young to notice any distinctive patterns. As they grow, the Bijū's power will become one with theirs if they allow it. Until then, we need to make sure they are properly accounted for," the white Keeper said, straightening up.

The green cloaked Keeper immediately turned to her. "Suzuno-san, are you being reasonable? We're talking about children here. Children! How are they supposed to handle the responsibilities that come with being Jinchūriki?"

"Asuka's right. Jinchūriki are human weapons used in times of war. It is as if we're creating a weapon from birth. Even I know that's not a good idea. Children are not meant to be raised as weapons," Ohwada leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. Asuka glanced at Ohwada and looked away quickly. Hiruzen noticed the way Asuka's cheeks seemed to lighten to pink and wanted to smile but couldn't bring himself to do it when he had watched a couple die.

The black cloaked Keeper heaved an annoyed sigh. "Nothing we can do now. Once a Bijū has been sealed inside a host, the only viable outcome of removing it would be death," the three Keepers stared at him. Only Suzuno stared in front of her.

The black cloaked Keeper raised and lowered one shoulder. "What? I'm speaking the truth. No one in history has ever survived having a Bijū removed from their chakra network. As soon as they are sealed inside a host, the Bijū's chakra joins with their Jinchūriki causing the chakra to be immensely powerful. If they allow it, the Jinchūriki can allow the Bijū to become one with them. Unless you want these children to die, I will gladly remove the Bijū from them both and we can hand them to a neighbouring village as a peace offering."

Asuka looked down at the table sadly then up at Hiruzen. "Have you decided how to handle the situation, Hokage-sama? These children can never find out of their true fates."

Hiruzen shook his head. He hadn't really thought that far. Naruto and Kitsune would have no choice but to grow up with adoptive parents... if anyone would accept them. Not many would accept having Jinchūriki as children. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "No. Since the Yondaime and his wife are dead, the two have no choice but to live with an adoptive parent until such a time as they can live on their own. Unfortunately, no one comes to mind for the two."

"That's not surprising. Jinchūriki aren't known for being welcoming children," the blue cloaked Keeper answered, looking off to the side.

"Kenji..." Asuka hissed.

"Most Jinchūriki are young adults or teenagers. Not mere babies who can barely control that amount of chakra. What are the chances they even survived? They could've died from the time Hokage-sama left them at the hospital."

"Don't give up on them so easily, Kenji-san. It is actually better this way," Suzuno answered, clasping her fingers together.

Kenji turned to Suzuno in surprise. "Huh?"

Suzuno ignored him and looked past him toward the black cloaked Keeper. "Togami-kun, any suggestions?"

He was silent for a moment, staring at the table as if it were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen in his life. Finally, he looked up at Hiruzen, ice blue eyes piercing through the shadows of his cloak. "Hokage-sama, the twins will be sent to live with Yamamoto Yumi in the slums of Konoha. They will be able to live their lives peacefully there without the fear of being harmed by the villagers. Living under such harsh poverty will increase their will to survive and provide them with a certain ability to handle living under the care of common trait criminals. These criminals will not care that these children are Jinchūriki and will leave them to grow up on their own. As for the position of Hokage, the Yondaime had left the position so soon that we weren't able to think up of any worthy candidates. Sarutobi Hiruzen, you will continue your position as Hokage."

Hiruzen nodded and stared down at the platform in front of him. Back to being Hokage. Just his luck. But he would accept the responsibility. For Minato.

What really impressed Hiruzen was the fact Togami and Suzuno seemed to be the leaders of the group. The Keepers never really answered to one specific leader. In fact, they all seemed to be a leader in some way depending on what type of Keeper they were. Hiruzen looked up at the five. "I will graciously reaccept the position of Hokage on behalf of Namikaze Minato and live up to the best of my ability that the village remains safe and secure."

"Glad to hear it," Suzuno smirked. She slipped her hands into each other's sleeves and the rest of the councillors followed suite. "The twins will be kept at the hospital and have the reasonable amount of tests run on them to make sure everything in up to snuff. Hokage-sama, you need to summon Yamamoto Yumi to your office and tell of her new responsibility. You will resume your position as Hokage until you feel it necessary to appoint a new candidate. But, until them... Good luck, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen was escorted out of the chamber but the same blonde shinobi who looked more serious than he had when they entered. The whole meeting must've been unsettling for him. Instead of the assistance he provided before, he simply walked beside Hiruzen and stared ahead of him with a scowl on his eyebrows.

As they reached the entrance, the shinobi opened the concrete door by pricking his hand and smearing the blood across the concrete. Only then did Hiruzen notice the dried up blood of the past who had been in there. The door shook and pushed aside on its own. Just as light from the outside streamed in, light that came from the chambers went out immediately. Hiruzen looked back at the darkness.

He wasn't sure if the Keepers had left the chamber or merely preferred the dark but he didn't feel like finding out. He stepped outside and turned back to the shinobi.

"Thank you for the assistance," he trailed off as he is realized he didn't know the man's name.

The shinobi seemed to catch on and smirked. "Dōitashimashite, Hokage-sama. But you do not need to know my name. I doubt we will ever cross paths again," he bowed and began to retreat back into the chambers. The door shook again as it began to close and Hiruzen watched as the blonde shinobi disappeared deeper into the chamber. Eventually the door closed and Hiruzen was left alone in the night.

He made his way back to the Hokage office, not exactly feeling like it but saw no alternative. He needed to be prepared for tomorrow. He somehow got the feeling he was going to have a long day.


	3. Motherly Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamamoto Yumi turns out to be more of a liability than an asset... is this really the only way to keep the twins safe?

"What the fuck you talking about I have to take care of some snot-wiping brats?"

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead and glared at Yumi. She was less the motherly type he had expected. Yamamoto Yumi was a broad woman with bushy brown hair tangled up around hairclips. She had dark brown eyes and a permanent scowl over her thin eyebrows. Behind her stood two men, one was tall and built with black hair shaved up into a massive curl and a thick beard. Next to him was a smaller man with a white scarf wrapped around his head like a turban. Each of the men had a sword and a few kunai strapped to different parts of their body.

"If you would keep your voice down, maybe then I'd be able to explain it better. You keep jumping down my throat before I can," Hiruzen answered.

He had a massive migraine and Yumi's loud voice was somehow increasing it.

She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyebrows. "Keep talking."

Hiruzen took a deep breath and clasped his hands together as he focused on the smugglers. That was what they were. They illegally smuggled weapons over the border of Iwagakure and occasionally even drugs. Hiruzen hadn't liked the idea of handing Naruto and Kitsune over to the smugglers but the Keepers clearly saw something in them that he didn't. Yumi was the leader of the smugglers and was ruthless in everything she did. She never took no for an answer. Especially when it came to getting a few extra ryo here and there.

"You have merely been assigned as the legal guardians of two children who had lost their parents to the catastrophe of the Bijū attack. Nothing intensely major. All of which I'm sure you can handle, with your outstanding expertise."

The smaller man glared at him. "Are you fucking with us?"

"Shut up, Mako," Yumi snapped. She slammed her hands down onto the table, shaking glasses and scrolls. "Why would I take care of stupid refugee brats when I have to watch out for full grown idiots myself? I don't have time to babysit babies!"

"Think of this as your ticket for the shinobi to turn a blind eye to your illegal activities. You'd have a clean break without having the authorities breathing down your neck," Hiruzen grinned.

The three smugglers visibly paled. Their activities were known by all but for the Hokage to find out; and still speak so plainly about it like it was a simple issue, it really made you think if you should up your game a little.

Yumi huffed out an annoyed breath and rolled her eyes to disguise her surprise. "Like they would do anything. You've known about my group's schemes for years and haven't done shit to stop it. As if bribing would change my mind to adopt two children."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Yumi. You've already been chosen as their legal guardian. You are to take the twins home with you and raise them until a suitable age when they can take responsibility for themselves."

Yumi's face grew red and her hands clenched into fists at her side. Her whole body trembled and Hiruzen could see as she ground her teeth together. The taller man looked nervous as he looked between Yumi and Hiruzen, biting the corner of his lip. Mako, however, grinned like a cat. It spread across his face slowly but not discreetly.

Yumi sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, the veins in her neck twitching. Mako and the taller man looked at her in confusion. Was she actually considering taking in these children? There must've been a reason no one had taken them in? Maybe they were deformed or something.  
"Where are the brats?" Yumi asked.

"What?!" Mako yelled, staring at his commander. He stepped around her and stood in front of her, his small eyes staring her down. "Yumi, you can't actually want to take these kids in? We have enough problems as is without two extra. Two extra! Besides, we don't have enough room for babies that will keep you up all night."

"Maybe it's about time that you grew up, Mako," her eyes lowered to him. "Literally and figuratively."

The taller man chuckled and looked out the window, scratching the back of his neck. Hiruzen glanced at Yumi but couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her expression was cold and blank, like she was thinking it through but at the same time, just letting it slide. Her eyes also seemed to darken. Maybe that was her way of thinking difficult decisions. Yumi pushed Mako off to the side and focused on Hiruzen.

"Well, am I gonna see these brats or do I have to wait until I get dumped with them?"

O~O

The wall to the hospital was silent and by all witnesses, awkward. Mako trailed behind the group and kicked stones like a child that hadn't gotten his way. Every so often he would glare up at Hiruzen then at Yumi then glare at the ground again. Hiruzen had also learnt that the taller man was named Yoshi. He was a lot calmer and seemed to accept Yumi's decisions, believing it to be in all of their best interests. Despite his large build, he must've had a soft heart underneath it all. 

As they walked, the occasional passer-by would bow at Hiruzen but then would rush off to tend to other matters. The village was still in shambles from the Bijū attack and it would time for everything to be repaired. The villagers had decided what better time than now. That was what Hiruzen loved about Konoha. Everywhere he looked, villagers helped each other by handing their neighbours extra blankets or wood to rebuild a wall.

It wasn't as if he had enforced some law on the people to always help each other. They simply did so of their freewill.

Hiruzen looked off to the far east of Konoha. Shadows from the mountain casted over a small section of the village, otherwise known as the slums. He hadn't been there before but from what he'd heard, the people there hated the Hokage and all the people of the leaf. Yumi was proof of that. Just from her attitude, he could tell she wanted to decapitate him and stick his head of a spear.

They entered Konoha hospital, which seemed like one of the few buildings which were still intact. An odd wall here and there was broken down but other than that it looked better than a lot of the villagers' homes. Hiruzen nodded at one of the nurses as he passed. He didn't need to still bother stopping at reception just to see someone. If the Hokage came to the hospital, you knew it was for something important.

They passed room after room and had to climb countless flights of stairs. The lead nurse, Ling, had made sure to put them in the safest wing of the hospital. Two Jinchūriki couldn't just be left anywhere unless someone really wanted them dead.

They reached a ward that was less busy than the others. Two of the rooms had windows so you could look through and nurses bustled in and out of different rooms. Cries came from a number of them and Hiruzen knew they had reached the nursery. While he walked, Yumi followed beside him but Mako stayed further behind. He fiddled with his fingers nervously as he glared at nurses. The smell was enough alone to make him agitated.

Hiruzen stopped outside of a window and looked in. There were seven cribs in each row and there were five rows. Every crib was empty except for the two in the middle. The two babies in the crib were asleep and wore one piece pyjamas, one was blue and the other was pink. The colours separated the two different genders.

Yumi frowned as she eyed the cribs. "Those the brats?"

"Which one's the girl?" Yoshi asked as he pressed his face against the glass.

Mako growled and stood on tiptoes to see into the room. He dropped down and kicked Yoshi in the shin. "The one wearing pink, teme! What kind of hospital makes boys wear pink?"

Yoshi opened his mouth to protest but the look he received from Yumi made him close it again. He lifted his ankle and rubbed his shin which had started to turn bright red.

Yumi turned to Hiruzen. "When do I have to take them home?"

Hiruzen expected Mako to look up at her surprised, but he merely muttered a curse under his breath and scratched under his scarf. He looked into the room. The nurses weren't really that busy and seemed to be having a friendly conversation amongst each other. One of the nurses however, stood over the boy's crib with a clipboard in her hands. She was staring at him as if he was some kind of complicated equation. Then she scribbled something down on the paper.

Hiruzen rubbed the back of his neck. "Only one way to find out."

He reached out and tapped the glass. The nurses having a conversation jumped in surprise and spun. A few of them blushed in embarrassment and huddled up together. But the one near the cribs looked up and stared at Hiruzen. Her green eyes looked tired but still calculating. Something was running through her mind as she stared.

She turned to the nurses and waved a hand at them. Almost instantly, they began to file out of the room. Hiruzen nodded at the door and the three smugglers took that as an invitation to enter. He was the last to enter and closed the door behind him.

The nurse placed the clipboard down on a table and smiled at the four. "Hokage-sama, something I can help you?"

"How are our patients doing?" Hiruzen smiled. 

The nurse smiled again and looked down at the sleeping babies. Now that they were up close, Yumi was able to see what the twins looked like. They stood next to the girl's crib. She wore a baby pink onesie with a fluffy pink cap over her scarlet hair. She was oddly small and chubby and her eyes were still puffy. Her skin was a flushed pink and her hands were not much bigger than Mako's palm. Yumi didn't know much about babies, but as far as this girl went, she was pretty damn cute. She then looked over to the boy's crib. He was much bigger than the girl and of average size. He wore a baby blue onesie with a blue cap that hid all of his hair. The only way to know he had blonde hair was to look at his eyebrows. On each of his cheeks were three identical whisker marks resembling that of a cat.

Yumi then noticed that the two babies were facing each other, with one of their arms each pushed through the bars. As if they had been trying to reach out to each other.

"Doing well, all things considered. They've had their blood tests, hearing exam, pulse oximetry tests, and everything else along those lines. They're the picture of health," she smiled.

She glanced at the smugglers in uncertainty then at Hiruzen. "Are these the people who will take care of the twins?"

"Hai. Just wanted to know when they'd be released, if you know at all," Hiruzen wondered aloud. He gripped onto the side of one of the cribs to keep his balance. Ling's eyes widened and she bit the corner of her lip. Her eyes darted to the smugglers then to Hiruzen.

"I'd prefer to discuss the details... in private."

"Why you little bi-"

"Mako! I suggest you leave before I personally make you," Yumi hissed. Mako looked up at Yumi then at the nurse. He grumbled and stomped out of the room, grabbing Yoshi by the sleeve and dragging him out with him.

Ling stared at Yumi in surprise but quickly shook it off. She picked Naruto up from his crib and began to unbutton his onesie. Then she lifted up the white shirt he wore and revealed the Reaper Death Seal mark. The flesh around it had healed up and it looked like a normal painted in seal. Hiruzen looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the astonishment on Yumi's face. Ling looked up at Hiruzen, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"We do need to discuss what you plan to do with these Jinchūriki when they reach a certain age..."

"Ling, they're too young to worry about that. And neither should you," Hiruzen answered.

"Too young? Too young?" she echoed. She stared down at the boy who had begun to stir from his sleep and kick around, feeling for the soft comfort of the crib. Gently, she lowered his shirt and buttoned his onesie up again before placing him back in the crib. Her expression had smoothed out as she watched the twins. She looked up at Hiruzen again. "This is dangerous, Hokage-sama. To raise children from such a young age as Jinchūriki... you'd only be looking for trouble."

Hiruzen imagined Kushina and Minato again. Both of them dying on the ground, their last pleas being that he look after their offspring. It was something he took to heart. He had spent the past nights simply trying to think of a suitable way for the twins to grow up safely without having the hatred of the villagers on their shoulders.

His gaze hardened as he stared up at Ling. "It was not my decision to make. By the time I arrived, it was too late. The Bijū had already been sealed in each of them. The Kyūubi in the boy, and the Nibi in the girl. If we had to remove the Bijū from them now-"

"They would die. I am well aware of that, Hokage-sama. That's why I wish to keep these two a little longer; just so I can have a fair assumption of what's going on. We can never be too sure with circumstances like."

Hiruzen sighed and nodded. It wasn't exactly what he wanted but it was better to be safe than sorry. Naruto and Kitsune were citizens of Konoha now. That meant they were his responsibility and he couldn't risk them getting hurt over his foolish arrogance. He turned to Kitsune. She blinked her eyes slowly, her eyes mere slits that he doubted she could see through. She yawned and rubbed a hand across her face. Then she began to roll in her crib. As cute as it was, she had no control of her body and even less of how to stay balanced. She knocked into the side of the crib causing the whole crib to shake. Ling's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. Kitsune blinked her eyes again, rubbed her face then rolled onto her side.

She stuck her arm through the gap in the crib and tried to reach out. Hiruzen frowned at the unusual scene then noticed what she was doing. Naruto had woken up and was doing the same.

They were trying to reach their hands out to each other.

He smiled. Even at this age when they could barely contemplate what was right from wrong, they knew that the other was family.

Hiruzen turned to Yumi and placed his hands behind his back. "You must know now why we chose you as the legal guardians of these children."

"So they can lash out at me and kill me in my sleep? I knew the Hokage hated the slums but not enough that he'd release a Bijū on us," Yumi hissed, clenching her fists.

Ling looked from Hiruzen to Yumi in uncertainty, fiddling with her fingers as she tried to focus on anything but them. She turned to Naruto and Kitsune, who still attempted to touch hands, even though there was still enough space for a person to walk through. Her heart cried for those two.

To have such a terrible burden placed on you when you were so young... it wasn't even humbling. It was downright awful. They were going to be labelled as biological warfare weapons, even if they were far from it. What was even worse was the fact that their parents weren't alive. Hiruzen hadn't given her much detail to their family history, only that they had died in the Bijū attack.

I pray for you. May the spirits answer your prayers. Ling thought smiling. As if hearing her thoughts, the twins both looked up in unison at her, cerulean eyes staring back through puffy lids.

She looked back up at the arguing Hokage and smuggler. It didn't look like they'd reach an agreement any time soon. She moved past them toward her clipboard and looked over the chart. Everything seemed to be in order with the two. Their blood type was B, they were healthy and had no problems. Except for the presence of a Bijū in each of them. Their chakra network was already forming inside of them at an alarming rate. Most chakra networks took a few years to form inside a child but theirs... it was as if the Bijū were speeding up the process for their benefits.

"I ain't taking care of no demons!" Yumi's voice pierced her thoughts.

"They are not the demons. The demons are sealed within them and it is not their fault that they were chosen," Hiruzen answered back softly.

"Oh yeah, I bet it's that cliché again. Wrong place at the wrong time. The villagers are going to look at the two like they were the ones who had released the beasts. Their lives will be a living fucking hell and you'll be the one to blame for trying to cover it up! What kind of law is that anyway? None of the older generation are meant to tell the younger generation that these kids hold the Bijū? Someone will let it slip and a bounty the size of Kaze no Kuni on their heads! Do you really want them to live out a life like that?"

Hiruzen was silent and closed his eyes. It was true. The villagers would despise Naruto and Kitsune and accuse them of releasing the Bijū and attacking the village. They wouldn't care that they were new born babies. The beasts were inside of them. That's all they needed to know to fuel their anger.

"I will not let anything happen to Naruto and Kitsune. If they live with you, they'll be free of the accusing eyes of society and grow up peaceful lives. When you see fit... you may let them go and they can move into the village to see if they will find it accepting. Until then, I want you to take care of them. You can raise them the right way; so that they'll be able to take care of themselves instead of depending on each other," Hiruzen answered.

Yumi stared at Hiruzen then down at the twins. They had quickly fallen asleep as if the arguing had been something of a lullaby to them. As she looked closer at Kitsune, Yumi noticed something. Peeking out of the corner of her onesie were black markings. Something similar to spirals. Her heart hardened and so did her expression. The Reaper Death Seal was over her heart. Unlike her brother's which was on his stomach, hers was directly on her chest over heart.

She would die instantly if the Bijū was removed from her.

She couldn't bring herself to let innocent children die. They weren't even a few months yet... She looked up at Hiruzen, her eyebrows furrowing together. "When can I take them home?"

O~O

A week went by quickly and the day arrived where Yumi had to bring Naruto and Kitsune home with her. She had debriefed her men that there would be two extra by not that they were babies.

How would smugglers react to Jinchūriki children living with them? She didn't want to find out but she wouldn't be able to keep the twins a secret for long. Hiruzen kept her updated on their progress at the hospital even though there was nothing wrong with them. That pathetic nurse was being superstitious just because they hadn't shown signs of chakra overload. Shouldn't she be happy they were still alive and not a pile of organs from exploding?

Clearly not.

She entered the hospital with Yoshi and Mako and walked up to the receptionist. As her eyes rolled up to meet Yumi's, her expression changed to fear and her hand shot to the emergency button.

"I'm here for Uzumaki Naruto and Kitsune. Not you," Yumi stated, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

The nurse visibly relaxed and sighed. She then blushed in embarrassment as she realized she did it out loud and turned her attention to finding a visiting clipboard. She handed it to Yumi and forced a smile. "My apologies, Yamamoto-san. Please enjoy your visit!"

I bet you're wishing I trip down the stairs. Yumi thought. She snatched the clipboard from the nurse and began writing out her name and the date she came by. She didn't understand why she still needed to do it when the hospital was still trying to rebuild. The Bijū had left it a partial mess and she was surprised it was still standing. In fact, she had been hoping it would be destroyed along with everyone in it.

Yumi handed the clipboard back to the nurse and stomped past. She hated hospitals and this was her second time in the past few days. It reeked of death and reminded her of a time when she still lived in the safety of the village before being rudely shoved into the slums. Yoshi and Mako rushed after her, tripping over each other. It was worse when they proceeded up the stairs. Mako nearly fell over the railing and it didn't help he wasn't tall enough to reach it.

They reached the nursery but it was much busier now. Loud cries could be heard in every room along with the screams of mothers giving birth. Yumi shuddered.

The nursery wouldn't stay empty forever, she should've realized it sooner.

She walked up to the room on the right hand side and knocked on the door twice. More cries followed with that simple knock and she took a few steps back. It was like upsetting a hornet's nest. The door swung open and they were greeted by Ling, her raven hair pulled into messy bun underneath the nurse hat. She rose an eyebrow at the smugglers. Then looked back into the room. Her memory clicked and her mouth formed an "o" shape.

"I didn't think you'd show up," she said barely above a whisper.

"You think we'd leave the little fuckers here with you in this torture chamber? Fat chance in fucking hell!" Mako snapped. The nurses tending to the babies in the room turned and shot Mako disproving glares. They had heard about him from Ling and they didn't feel like dealing with him now.

Ling glared at Mako and ran a hand across her throat to indicate for him to shut up before turning back into the room. As Yumi passed, she smacked Mako a firm one on the back of his head, the sound echoing around the room, along with Mako's curse. She walked inside and noticed how full the room was. Everywhere she looked. Babies, babies, babies.

It was like a nightmare come to life.

She spotted Naruto and Kitsune immediately in their same spots from a week ago. They were awake now though, and blinking lazily at the ceiling. Of course their eyes were still puffy but it wasn't as bad as it had been before. Yumi looked to Ling who had fetched a duffel bag and handed it to her. Yoshi stepped up and took the bag, opening it up and rummaging through it.

He pulled out baby things. Diapers, baby food, medicine, and even a few toys. Yumi rose an eyebrow at Ling who genuinely smiled this time.

"That should last you a couple of days, maybe even a few weeks if you use them right. Hokage-sama thought you should have it easy for the first time since you haven't raised children before so we got all the basics for you. After that runs out though, you're going to need to buy your own," Ling said.

She went over to the cribs and lifted Naruto out first, who gurgled in protest. A thin line of saliva trickled down his chin. Yumi shuddered. Baby spit, great.

Ling handed Naruto to her and smiled and stroked the boy's head. He twitched his head in response and closed his eyes. She laughed and went over to Kitsune's crib, lifting her out and making her way to the two men. She looked between Mako and Yoshi, unsure of who to entrust Kitsune to.

Yoshi stepped up and held his arms out. At first Ling looked reluctant and seemed to tighten her fingers around Kitsune's pink clothes but eventually handed her over to the taller man. He held Kitsune close to his chest and smiled as she yawned, showing off her two rows of gums. Ling looked to Yumi and clasped her hands in front of her. "If you need anything... Anything. Just come by and I'll be glad to help you."

I'll? Yumi had expected Ling to say "we'll" and refer to the nurses behind her but it looked like she was taking responsibility for the twins on her own. Did the other nurses know of the Bijū? Was that why they didn't help Ling to take Naruto and Kitsune out of the cribs?

Shoving all questions aside, Yumi stared down at the ground, her lip curling in disgust at what she was about to say. "Ari-Arigato," she muttered.

Ling stared at Yumi blankly, blinking her large eyes at her. Then she smiled.

"Dōitashimashite, Yumi-san. I hope to see you again soon."

"That better not be an assumption that I'll come running back because I couldn't change a diaper," Yumi growled.

Ling laughed. A light and sweet sound that was almost too sweet. Her eyes seemed to shine now instead of looking dull and bored. "Not at all. Just stating if you need help, you're more than welcome to ask me. I work here all day everyday."

"Sad life," Mako muttered, staring at Kitsune.

Ling glared at the shorter man then looked to Yumi. She bowed respectively then straightened up, smiling brightly. She then simply turned and walked to one of cribs and began speaking to a nurse.

That was it then.

Yumi turned and made her way out, carrying Naruto as if he was going to have an accident on her at any moment. Yoshi followed closely behind with Mako running after them. They left the hospital and made their way towards the slums.

Their home.

It was the least developed part of the village, consisting of derelict apartments, ditches, damaged and unfinished dirt roads, with a seeming lack of plumbing and electrical upkeep. It was home to many of Konoha's poorer population. It was a squalid district with unfinished construction and neglected architecture. The entrance to the slums from Konoha consisted of narrow airways, with the western part of it all home to small markets and produce stands. After travelling through a narrow valley to get to "downtown" slums, a more open area was here that connected to the water slums.

Their home was near the water slums, but a safe enough distance that you didn't need to worry about someone drowning. It wasn't much. It was a rectangular shaped concrete house with enough rooms for a whole gang of smugglers and all the other basic rooms. During the past week, Yumi had been preparing the twins' room for them since they sure as hell were not going to sleep with her in her room.

It was bad enough she always had to wake up when they cried.

The door to the Den, as they called their home, opened and a small group of smugglers came out. Just like Mako, they had white scarves wrapped around their heads but were much taller than him. They were speaking amongst themselves, laughing and grinning. Until they saw Yumi. They went quiet and straightened up.

"Yumi-sama, we have news about a convoy with medicinal dru—Yumi-sama? Why are you holding a baby?"

Yumi looked down at Naruto. The walk and being outside must've tired him because he had fallen asleep and was drooling against her shirt. She wanted to bash his head in, but being a baby, he'd probably die before her fist would connect with his flesh.

"D-d-Don't tell me... these a-a-are the extra t-two you spoke about?" one of them exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger at the sleeping babies.

"Are we gonna sell them?"

"Did you steal them from the hospital?"

"Cold. But I respect your decision. Lots of people would pay a lot for a baby. Especially a blonde haired girl."

"That's a boy, you dumb shit!"

"Yeah right!"

"Shut up all of you!" Yumi snapped. The group immediately shut up and straightened up again. Even if they were idiots, they knew when to listen to their commander.

She sighed and wished she could rub her forehead. She stared all of them down, her eyes darkening and growing cold. "These children will be staying with us. And no, I didn't steal from the hospital; and no, we're not going to sell them either. In return for taking care of these Jinchūriki, the Hokage has offered to ignore our activities and pay a sum of money to make sure these brats are kept alive. None of you, and I repeat, none of you, are to hurt these children. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal. But I do have one question," one asked, stepping forward. She nodded at him. "Did you just say that they're Jinchūriki? As in they are the host bodies for a Bijū?"

"Really? Those things?" someone else questioned.

"What, so these kids are like the controllers or something? The Bijū answer to them?"

"That'll be a good thing to have on our side. In case a war breaks out, we can command the Bijū to attack our enemies."

"We will do no such thing!" Yumi snapped. She couldn't believe that her men were talking about the children as if they were pawns to use in a war.

She handed Naruto to Mako and took a few steps towards the men. "I don't want to hear any talk about you trying to use these kids as weapons. They are human beings and were unfortunately chosen to bear demons. But that doesn't change the fact they have feelings and if I ever hear you discuss ways to use their power as an advantage in a fight, I will rip off the one thing you find most valuable and feed it to you! Do I make myself clear?"

They nodded quickly, their hands darting to cover their crouches. Yumi glared at them for a solid few more seconds before she spun around and took Naruto from Mako. She then stormed inside, stomping angrily.

Hard to believe she just defended children she barely knew. Maybe they were already rubbing off on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words
> 
> Dōitashimashite – you're welcome  
> Yondaime – forth Hokage  
> Bijū – Tailed Beast  
> Jinchūriki – Tailed Beast Host  
> Chakura no Bakemono – Chakra Monsters


	4. Normal Life for Adventurers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later, how are the Uzumaki twins handling life in the slums with a common criminal? Not everything can be sunshine and smiles on this side of the world...

Five years later

Yumi opened the door and stepped outside, scanning the outside carefully. She frowned as she took another step forward, expecting to see the two hidden somewhere. Suddenly, she fell through the ground, the earth sinking and breaking away beneath her weight. She yelled out and kicked her legs out wildly.

"Yoshi! Mako!"

She heard footsteps and looked up to see the two older men coming toward her. Their surprise was apparent as they rushed to her, falling to their knees.

Five years had done a lot in their appearance. Grey hairs were beginning to sprout from Yoshi's shaved head and he had grown a stubble. Mako must've gotten shorter but had become less cranky. Hell, he even smiled once.

Yumi glared up at the two. "Why the hell is there a hole in front of my house?!"

"Naruto and Kitsune have been trying to catch wild cats. They've been making holes everywhere," Yoshi nodded at one of the smugglers who fell straight through the ground, yelling out a short curse.

Yumi looked around for the two and growled in frustration. She missed the days of having to wake up in the middle of the night to just change their diaper or feed them. The days when they would simply sit on the floor and use their spit as ink to draw across the floor. Now they were older and more of a pain in the ass. Constantly waking up everyone in the slums and destroying something important that kept everything normal.

She growled as she pushed herself out of the hole, small stones of rock slicing into her skin.  
Yoshi and Mako helped her out and dusted her off. She looked back down at the hole. There wasn't even a net below. How were Naruto and Kitsune expecting to catch anything when everything would just die from the impact?

"Where are they?" Yumi asked, tucking tangled hair behind her ear.

"Who knows? They disappear and just come back whenever they want," Mako picked his teeth with a long nail.

She walked around the hole and toward the edge of the slums, leading into the water boarded part of it. She looked out over the slums. It had always felt dark and gloomy on this side of the village. There weren't any shinobi around to keep people safe. It was their way of saying everyone could die and no one would really care.

That's what angered Yumi the most. How little the shinobi of Konoha seemed to care for the little people. It was like they needed to be paid to do something basic, like acting like a human.

Sucking in a deep breath, she turned to Yoshi and Mako. "Where are the others? I have some work that needs to be done."

O~O

Naruto peeked out from the small gap in the leaves, green goggles falling over his eyes. He pushed them up in annoyance and continued to scan the ground. He scratched the back of his neck, his small fingers running over small bumps. Another rash. Just his luck. He wasn't sure how he got them but they were becoming a habit now.

Kitsune shuffled up beside him, her greasy, shoulder length, crimson hair remaining stiff in place. Dirt smudges covered her tanned skin and over the oversized shirt and shorts she wore. She sniffled and looked around. "See anything?"

Naruto shook his head, swinging his legs over the side of the branch. "Nope. Nothing yet."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, merely watching the boardwalk below. Usually they just walked around aimlessly and explored their surroundings. But they were four years old turning five in three months, they were getting older and wanted to explore outside of the slum walls. Yumi had always spoken of the village as a bad place. A place where no one would want them and only reject them. But they couldn't be sure. They had grown up in the confines of the slums for so long, they weren't sure if they were meant to live there for the rest of their lives.

Naruto's ears twitched and he looked down at the boardwalk. Something black lingered in the shadows, yellow eyes piercing the shroud of darkness like a beacon.

Naruto tapped Kitsune and pointed toward the creature. She grinned a toothy grin, revealing her missing tooth on the top row. She pulled down her own set of green goggles over her eyes and got down on all fours like a cat. Naruto crawled off to the side and burrowed into the hollow of the tree, rummaging around for a fish net.

Kitsune looked over at Naruto, her eyes sparkling underneath the dirty lens. Finally, he pulled out a fish net he had found near the bottom of their rubbish. He grinned at his sister and she nodded, pulling her body back. She took a deep breath, the muscles in her arm visibly relaxing. Then... she pounced.

She lurched from the tree in lightning speed, a blur to the eye of a normal person. All you could see was a flash of red and then the loud screeching of a cat being wrestled. Naruto jumped down from the tree, spotting his sister's bright hair immediately and rushed to her. She held up the shrieking cat, her face and arms full of scratches. He wrapped the cat up in a fish net, tying it firmly into a knot at the top.

The cat still shrieked and clawed, trying desperately to scratch even one of their faces. Kitsune reached out and stroked its head.

"There, there, kitty. If you wiggle a little less, we might not eat you," Kitsune gripped its ears tightly and grinned. The cat immediately went still and glared at the red haired Uzumaki.

"Gross. When did we start eating cats?" Naruto questioned, his nose wrinkling at the thought.

"Shhh, it's a secret. Cats know when to shut up if you say the right stuff."

"Ooh, now I get it," Naruto smiled, showing off his missing bottom tooth. The two walked through the water slums, nearly falling through broken boards as they went. Naruto had nearly walked off the edge of the boardwalk but was lucky a passing stranger grabbed his arm and hoisted him back up.

"I'm thankful that you saved Nii-san's life!" Kitsune called, waving her hand frantically.

"And I'm thankful you saved Imōto-chan's life... wait, you're not wet... Never mind!" Naruto yelled off after the stranger who simply looked back at the two and laughed.

Naruto squeezed the remainder of the water out of his shirt, scrunching his face up as he did so. He looked over to Kitsune who was looking along the edge of the deck. He dropped the fish net on the ground beside him, the cat clawing again now that it knew it was land. Naruto dropped down to his knees, looking down at the water.

The water was murky and an olive-dark blue colour that just didn't look right. No fish were ever found in the lake and if there were, it was probably just the carcass of one.

A gold gleam caught Naruto's eye. He looked off to his right and spotted something floating in the water, as big as Mako's head and shining gold. He pointed toward it. "What's that?"

Kitsune looked up at her brother then down at the gold lump. Her thin eyebrows furrowed together causing a small crease between her eyebrows. She had to lie flat against the boards just to get a better look. Between the two of them, Kitsune was the more logical and the most reasonable.

Her features relaxed as she got an idea of what it was. "Whale poop. Good eye, Naruto, good eye."

"What's whale poop doing here? We don't have any big fish here, do we?" Naruto stared into the water for even a flash of something alive. But as usual, there was nothing. They used to believe a fish monster lived at the bottom and if you were caught late at night in the water, you'd be eaten. Of course when they told Yumi this theory, she left a massive bruise on each of their heads and told them to "clear the shit out of their pea-size brains with a stick." Naruto had tried to do it but Yoshi had stopped him just before the pointy part touched the hollow of the ear.

He didn't get why she'd tell them to do that then stop them just before. Sometimes Yumi confused them with what she said.

"Maybe someone threw it in. You know it’s like a poop factory. People poop, animal poop, mermaid poop-"

"Mermaids can't poop," Naruto argued.

"Yes they can. If they're half fish, and fish poop through a tiny hole by their flappy thing, then that means mermaids have a tiny hole they poop out of too."

"But you need two holes. One for pooping, and one for peeing."

"I think mermaids do all of that out of one hole..."

"Gross!"

Kitsune turned back to the golden lump and frowned. The only reason she thought it was poop was because of the smell. It wasn't that potent that she'd start crying like she did when Yoshi left the toilet but it was pretty bad. She climbed over the edge of the deck and slid down the wooden pole.

"Imōto-chan, I don't think that's safe," Naruto said nervously as he watched his sister use her foot to reach out to the lump.

Her small leg reached out as far it could go. The skin around her bony leg stretched out and the bone beneath could be seen. The outline of every bone in her leg became visible, even the empty spaces where her bones curved inward.

The tip of her shoe touched the lump. Instead of bringing it closer, the lump swayed off further. Kitsune growled and looked down her foot which was getting wet from the water below.

Goosebumps travelled up her skin and she hissed angrily. She hated water. Which was one of the reasons her hair was always dirty. She didn't like to be touched by people and she sure as hell hated being dunked into water. Sucking in a deep breath, Kitsune lunged out for the lump. Her frail body collided on the side of a pole and she howled in pain.

"Kitsune!"

She winced as she peeked an eye open and looked down her side. Her right arm was wrapped around the pole that kept the boardwalk up, and her left arm was wrapped around the lump. A grin spread across her lips but she groaned as a wave of pain flushed over her. That was the second time today she lunged out for something. She picked the lump up with one arm and tossed it onto the boardwalk. Its massive exterior thumped on the wooden boards causing it to rattle. Kitsune quickly climbed up the pole using her long nails as leverage to move faster.

She heaved her small body onto the boardwalk and rolled onto her back, sucking in lungs full of air. For some reason she always felt out of breath after being near water and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball near a fire and regain body heat. Unfortunately, Yumi's one policy on living at the den was that she didn't want them stinking up the place, which meant washing every morning and every night.

Kitsune shuddered at the thought. She was becoming a typical child. Hating bath times and everything that involved it.

She sat up and turned to Naruto. In his lap was the gold lump. Specks of mouldy green peeked out from its covering. Her eyes widened as she stared. "What kind of poop is this?"

"Maybe the whale ate a treasure chest before it pooped?" Naruto suggested, poking the suspicious lump.

Kitsune crossed her legs and propped her head into her hands. She tried to think of all the stuff she'd see in Yumi's "secret" room. There had been a lot of gold but nothing that was big, lumpy, and smelled like multiple rats and roaches died. Naruto leaned his head down and licked it once. Kitsune's head shot up and she glared at her brother. His eyes looked to her and he smiled, tongue still lolling out of his mouth.

"What are you doing? You don't know where that's been!" Kitsune exclaimed, snatching it away from him.

"Just testing it!"

"No one licks poop unless they hate themselves. And if you hate yourself, that means you hate me, and that means I hate me, and that means I hate you too. So don't lick the poop!" Kitsune warned, holding the lump close to her.

Naruto stared at her in pure confusion, his eyebrow twitching as he tried to understand what she had said. "I got lost after you said 'I hate me' and I don't know which me you were talking about."

"How can you get lost if you keep finding yourself?" Kitsune asked as she stood up, cradling the lump.

Naruto's eyebrow rose as he thought it over and he laughed twice. He pushed himself up and got onto his feet. The two began walking through the water slums, going through the path they knew was safe and wouldn't break.

They knew their way around and the people already knew them. Despite what many said, the slums were remarkably safe if you knew the people there. The drug dealers were the kindest people Kitsune had ever seen. They gave her sweets when she passed by with Naruto. And she could trust that they wouldn't try to kidnap her.

Sometimes they would grow quiet when they walked past, but it was probably just because they were talking about stuff not suitable for them.

The twins ran through the slums, yelling and laughing as they sprinted. People would stop and watch the two curiously, the same thought running through their heads. How could two kids be so happy to live here? To them it was a pure hell they wished would end but to these kids... it was like heaven on Earth.

They reached the stable ground of the slums and raced toward the Den. Kitsune found it difficult carrying a lump in her shirt and it didn't help Naruto was already faster than her. Part of her wanted to dump the lump behind and chase after him but she knew they would just go back for it later.

She turned a corner and skidded across the ground from the sudden turn. Dirt shot into her mouth by the mouthful. She spat out the dirt shards, mentally screaming at the unpleasant taste. She didn't want to know if there had been more than dirt in that mouthful.

Naruto tapped the wall to the Den first. He grinned at his sister and stuck out his tongue. "Fourteen wins, five loses. You gotta a long way to go."

"Go rot like a fish cake," Kitsune mumbled. Her stomach growled at the mention of food and her cheeks flushed as red as her hair.

Naruto rose an eyebrow and grinned. "Didn't you eat before we left this morning?"

"I'm sure I did. It's like I'm feeding someone else who eats all my food before I can."

They walked up to the door and tried to push the door open. Yoshi left the door open slightly so they could just push it instead of having to knock. Now was different, for some reason.

Kitsune got down onto her knees and let the lump lie beneath her stomach. Naruto climbed on top of her back and twisted the handle. He pushed it open and toppled face first as Kitsune stood up. She held the lump close to her and looked down at her brother. "Oops. Sorry."

He growled and stood up, dusting off his knees. They walked in and Kitsune kicked the door closed. She turned around and noticed how quiet the Den was. The smugglers always made noise. Sometimes just because they were drunk, sometimes just because they were talking very loudly.

"Yumi-san! Yoshi-kun! Mako-san!" Kitsune called. She held the lump in both hands and waddled down the hallway with it.

Naruto peeked into all the rooms but spotted nothing. It wasn't unusual, just kind of creepy.

They heard footsteps and looked up to see Mako moving through the halls. He stopped mid-step and stared at them, then down at the lump in Kitsune's hands, then back up at them. "When did you guys get back and why are you..." he trailed off as he looked down at their feet. A trail of muddy footprints followed from the door and Mako swore he heard a frog croak in one of their pockets. "What did I say about taking your shoes off before you come inside? I just mopped!"

"Just do it over again. What's the big deal?" Naruto shrugged. Kitsune nodded in agreement and walked past Mako, leaving another trail of footprints.

He silently fumed as he watched them walk into the kitchen. As much as they had grown on them, he always cleaned up after them like it was his job to clean up their mess. He turned around and went back to the storage closest to fetch the mop and bucket.

Yumi sat at the counter busy working through boxes filled with packets of white powder. She briefly glanced up at the two then back down at her work. Her hands stopped over a packet and her head shot up to stare at them. "What the hell is that?"

Naruto pointed at the lump. "This?"

"Whale poop," Kitsune answered simply.

Yumi stood up from her seat and circled around the table toward them. She crouched down and frowned at the golden coloured lump. Kitsune grinned wildly. "We also have a cat!"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. His expression quickly fell. "Uh-oh..."

"What?"

"I forgot the bag."

"How do you forget a bag with a cat in it? It was screaming and everything!"

"So was I! That cat could've been sick with something that would kill me!"

Yumi continued to stare at the lump as the twins argued. She had heard of ambergris before but hadn't really seen it. Most wealthy men went out to sea and captured an entire whale to get it. To see it in the flesh. It kind of made her see ryo signs everywhere. Ambergris was a wax-like substance that originated as a secretion in the intestines of sperm whales and was often used in perfume manufacture.

Honestly, Yumi didn't want to walk around smelling like sperm whale shit and she sure as hell didn't want Naruto and Kitsune smelling like it either. Knowing Naruto, he'd probably eat it all by morning.

Yumi straightened up and smiled at the two. "Looks like you found yourself a gold mine right there."

"Huh?" the twins said in unison.

"That right there, my two shit-for-brainers, is ambergris. An expensive mineral that comes from sperm whale. More specifically, its shit."

"Told you!" Kitsune exclaimed, dropping the ambergris.

"You said it was mermaid poop, not whale poop."

"Still, I said it was poop. So I'm right and you were wrong, Nii-san."

Yumi picked up the ambergris and examined it. She chipped a piece off and looked at it closely. It had a candle-like texture to it and had the faint odour of whale feces mixed in with the unpleasant scent of the murky slums. She placed it down on the table where the light from the window casted over the object.

If it had come from anyone else, Yumi would've taken it and split it 70/30. But the twins didn't understand what kind of money could come from this. They'd probably leave it in their room until it would stink up the place, throw it out the window like they did with Mako's scarf after they accidentally dropped into the toilet after Naruto finished using it as toilet paper.

In his defence, he ran out of toilet paper and Kitsune didn't want to go fetch any.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this but..." Yumi placed her hands on her hips and looked at the twins seriously. "I'm going to trust that you use this ambergris responsibly so I won't take it away from you. I won't come in the middle of the night to steal it or sell it without your permission. I will let you two have something of your own for now."

"Really? Cool!" Kitsune cheered and bounced on the spot, her hair bobbing with the movement of her head.

"Yumi-san, we're four. We spit out vegetables and hide them around the house," Naruto answered, with an as-a-matter-a-fact tone.

"Nii-san, that was supposed to be a secret!" Kitsune hissed. She quickly ducked her head down so only Naruto could see her eyes.

"I couldn't hold it in any longer!" Naruto whispered back, grinning at his sister.

Yumi glared at the two and a realization dawned on her as she knew why it smelt like compost under the couch. Rotten compost.

"Just go to your room, you dumbasses, before I send you there myself!" Yumi yelled.

Naruto and Kitsune yelled and sprinted out of the kitchen, leaving a cloud of dust behind. There was screeching noise and Naruto rushed back inside, took the ambergris off the table, and rushed out again, yelling as he went. Yumi felt her features soften and smiled.

She had thought that having the twins would make her cranky and angry, but she actually enjoyed having them around. They put a certain life to the Den that money just couldn't do no matter how much she had. Everyone else seemed to like them too, despite knowing what lurked within them.

Five years had gone by and still no sign of the Bijū awakening. Yumi hoped it would stay that way. She sat back down and looked down at the mud trail and dust forming in a pile in front of the table. She went back to counting medicine packs.

"Mako! Get your lazy ass in here and clean up this mess, you dumbfuck! Or else I use your decapitated head as the new mop! That one's getting old anyway."


	5. Don't Trust Everyone You Meet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all begin to wonder about our origins sooner or later in life. Even the smallest of children wonder about it... unfortunately for the Uzumaki twins, they don't know who will answer their questions.

As expected, the twins did nothing with the ambergris. It just sat on the bedside table in their room, getting considerably smaller every day. No one touched it, not even the smugglers who would do anything for an extra ryo here and there. Naruto and Kitsune never found anything worth of value so they merely decided they would let them have it... for now.

Naruto shot up in bed, his eyes blinking lazily as he tried to comprehend where he was. His eyes fell on the cracked green walls and the weak rays of sunlight peeking in through the shredded curtains (Kitsune often complained about needing something to scratch). Just by seeing that, he knew he was in the Den.

He looked down beside him at his sleeping twin. A thin line of drool trailed from her mouth to the pillow and her nose twitched every time she breathed in. Because of how suddenly they came, Yumi could only get two cribs and one bed. The bed was divided into two, meaning down the middle was a massive tear that went from the bottom to the top. One half was a bright orange, the side Naruto slept on, and the other was a clean peach, Kitsune's side. But they still shared one pillow though that got thrown around between the both of them.

Naruto yawned and picked his nose. He flicked whatever he found in his nose at the wall and heard a soft squishing sound as it connected to the wall. Slowly, he slid out of bed. He hung onto the side of the bed and carefully tapped his toe around for the ground. He wasn't nearly tall enough yet to climb into bed. Kitsune had to give him a boost just so he could climb on. Once his foot scraped dusty floors, he dropped down.

He then looked around for his green goggles and pulled them on over his head.  
He looked back to Kitsune. She still snored away loudly. Kitsune was able to fall asleep everywhere and anywhere. She slept through the worst noises and hissed at people who poked her awake. The worst that could happen was that she'd bite you and she rarely did that.

Naruto cautiously reached out and pinched her nose close. Her face remained the same for a few seconds, before her eyes snapped open and she gasped for air through her mouth. She flailed her arms around uselessly, her sapphire eyes darting around for the person trying to suffocate her. Her eyes fell on the fingers that clipped her nose and she let her eyes follow up the arm, that connected to a shoulder, then up to a face, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Nii-san, let go before you need a new hand."

Naruto quickly retracted his hand and held it close to him, holding it protectively.

Kitsune sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She sucked up the drool that was threatening to leak out and yawned. As her eyes opened, they went from wet with sleep, to dry with boredom. She stared at her brother. "Why'd you wake me?"

"Food. You know Yoshi eats yours if you're not there," Naruto said, watching her crawl under the covers. She poked her head out from the end of the bed and slid out, moving along the floor like a slug. Her legs hit the floor with a loud thud and she yelped. She curled up into a ball and rubbed her kneecaps, wishing she could get under her skin and rub her paining bones.

"That's one more reason. Yumi says you look like a stick with legs and arms... but isn't that just a stick?" Naruto wondered, scratching his head in confusion. Flakes of white dropped from his hair and fell to the floor. Kitsune frowned at it and swore she saw it move but ignored it and looked up at her brother.

"How do you know there's even food? I don't smell anything."

"Can't you? Are you sick again?"

Kitsune sniffed the air. The only thing she could smell was the ambergris sitting on the bedside table. It pretty much stank up the whole room but they didn't want to throw it out too soon. Just in case it became valuable later on. She shook her head. "You must have thought about it. I smell nothing."

Naruto pouted and blinked puppy eyes at Kitsune. She stared at him and frowned. Puppy eyes hadn't really worked for her since looking at Naruto was just like the male version of her. Male and blonde. And slightly idiotic.

Slowly, she stood up and rubbed her lower back. It would take too long to fall asleep again and she'd be hungry by the time she woke up. Might as well just go and rummage for food.

She followed Naruto out of the room, their feet padding across the cold floor. As they neared the kitchen, then the aroma hit her. Unlike other mothers who made porridge for their children or some expensive thing just to start off the day, Yumi simply made roasted deer meat. It was way better to start the day eating meat than to start it eating sugar.

Stacked on a large plate, was a tower high crowd of roasted deer legs. Naruto and Kitsune began to salivate instantly, their eyes glazing over. The smugglers sat in a circle around the plate and talked and laughed. They looked up at the twins and their expressions changed.

"Get as much food as you can!" someone yelled. The smugglers roared and dived for the meat, grabbing as much as their arms could carry.

Naruto and Kitsune yelled as they leapt over the crowd, diving headfirst into the crowd. All you could hear were screams, cries of pain, and meat pieces being tossed left, right and centre. Yumi sat in the corner of the room, drinking her morning sake as a way to calm herself before dealing with the twins. She watched as they stuffed their mouths full of meat, shoving other people away from them while grabbing more meat with their free hand.

It was like an all out war zone. Meat smacked the side of her face but she ignored it. Then it smacked the next side of her face. It made the skin on both her cheeks tingle and she doubted it was from the meat.

A thick slab of meat stuck to the front of her face. And she snapped.

"Stop wasting food, you fucktards!" she snapped, standing up, knocking over the glass container holding the sake. The meat fell off from her face and dropped to the floor.  
One of the men got thrown to the side, by who she couldn't be sure, and tumbled into her leg. She stumbled back slightly. She couldn't see the unconscious scarfed smuggler behind and fell backward, her back crashing into the hard floor.

That was it.

She stripped the twins from their clothes and tossed them into the bathroom. It was the only room with wooden walls to insulate the heat. Steam circulated around the room and casted a bathhouse sort of vibe to it. Naruto and Kitsune skidded across the steam covered floors and collided with each other. It didn't matter they were both stark named and backs presses against each other. It was almost normal.

Yumi stood at the door, fuming and oil streaks smeared over her face. "Don't come out until you count to one thousand!" and with that she slammed the door.

The twins sat in complete silence until Naruto decided to break it.

"One thousand's a number, right?"

Not knowing what came after thirty, the twins just spent a long amount of time in the bathroom, chasing each other and trying not to get wet, mainly Kitsune. Then they simply ran out from the bathroom screaming. Yoshi stepped out from his room and spotted a bare foot move into Naruto and Kitsune's room. Then he spotted the water trail. He smirked. They didn't even know what came after thirty, let alone how far one thousand was. Knowing them, it had probably been Kitsune's idea.

He turned back into his room and got two towels. They would walk around all day if they could. He made his way to their room and pushed the door open. As expected, they were still naked and just sitting in the centre of the room.

The room had a dead odour to it and his nose wrinkled in disgust. He'd heard Mako complaining but he assumed he was just exaggerating like always. The gold lump gleamed in the pale sunlight.

"Is that the lump?" he asked, handing them both towels.

"His name is Naruto," Kitsune stated, rubbing the towel over her arms. She'd learnt from watching the others when they left the bathroom. They never closed their bedroom door so she saw everything.

"No, the smelly lump over there."

"My name's Naruto," Naruto answered, sounding irritated that Yoshi was pressing on with the subject.

Yoshi rolled his eyes and stepped past them and picked up he gold lump. He held it up so the twins could see. Kitsune looked up and frowned. "Why does it look smaller?" she slowly turned to her brother. "Nii-san, what do you do when I sleep?

Naruto paled and looked around nervously. "N-n-nothing..."

"Do you have something in your mouth?"

"N-No... my tooth is loose..."

"Then what's that shining thing in your mouth?" Kitsune crawled to her brother and tried to pry open his lips. He kept his lips firmly shut until his lips began to go dry. "Give it here now!"

"No! It was calling me!"

Yoshi watched as in terror as Kitsune pried Naruto's lips open with such strength that his bottom lip split open. Her fingers dove into his mouth and pulled out the saliva covered ambergris piece. She glared at her brother and held the piece out to Yoshi.

Hesitantly, he took the piece and clipped it back on. Sometimes what the twins did surprised him.

They got dressed and then went outside, both wearing a matching pair of green goggles. Deep grey clouds loomed over the slums, causing an eery tingle up their spines. Kitsune shivered and shared a look with Naruto. For some reason, something wasn't right. They walked through the slums, greeting the usual flow of people. But all of them had the same solemn expression. It wasn't right.

Even with the situations they were in, people in the slums were happy to be away from the Hokage's watchful eyes. For them to be sad and depressed... it didn't sit well.  
Naruto looked around at the people passing by. They dragged their feet and kept their eyes firmly in front of them, almost zombified. He soon shivered just like Kitsune had.

What was going on?

His eyes scanned the area carefully, taking in the dull expressions. Then his heart dropped. Not far in front of them, a couple held the hand of the small daughter. She smiled up at her parents causing them to even smile weakly, their expressions lightening up at their child's happiness. They began walking, the little girl swinging her hands so her parents' arms would move. Naruto stared after them, not moving an inch.

"Imōto-chan, we should-" his voice trailed off as he saw Kitsune's expression. She had been watching the couple too but her expression had changed completely to sorrow. Her sapphire eyes had dulled and Naruto could almost feel her emotions swirling within her.

"Naruto, why don't we have a mama or papa?"

Naruto's eyes stilled in his chest. The dreaded question. He looked at her and saw how her eyes began to flush full with tears. They knew Yumi wasn't their mother since she had stated it very clearly when they could understand what she was saying. She was and never would be their mother. She had never told them what happened to their parents, only that she got stuck with them when they were still young.

It didn't bother the twins. As long as they had each other, they'd be fine... at least they thought that...

Naruto tried to think of reassuring words. He was the oldest twin and liked to think of himself as the older brother his sister could depend on. Only sometimes it seemed like he was depending on her more than she depended on him.

He clenched his small hands into fists. "I don't know, Imōto-chan... I don't know..."

"Is that why Yumi-san doesn't want us going into the village?"

Naruto frowned at his sister. She turned to him, her glassy eyes trying to fight the emotions that were threatening to surface. "Just now we meet our mama and papa. Maybe they've been looking for us but didn't come here 'cause they didn't think we'd be here."

"Kitsune..."

"We don't know! Maybe our mama and papa are alive!"

Naruto looked off to the entrance to the slums. The narrow alleyway kept the villagers out and the slum dwellers in. He had always dreamed to venture beyond the walls of the slums but it was all distant. This was his home, and whether he liked it or not, he had no choice but to stay here. Who would accept them if they went outside the walls? They didn't know if the villagers were as kind as the people here. Maybe that's why Yumi didn't want them leaving the slums. To protect them from a certain fate that would be fatal to them.

She cares about them in her own special way. She just didn't want them to know.  
"Kitsune... I don't think that's-"

Kitsune wasn't even looking at him anymore. She stared up at the sky, her eyes round and wide. In the reflection of her eyes he could see the silhouette of a person. He turned around and looked up to the nearby ceiling. The silhouette stood in the glare of the sunlight, almost as if to make sure they couldn't see his face. And it was working.

All Naruto could see was that the person wore a bulky vest and had a kunai holster strapped to his left leg. The stranger raised a hand and Naruto instantly flinched and took a step back. Something about this person gave off an uncomfortable emotion.

"Target located. Returning to base."

Naruto didn't know how he could hear the man's exact words from where he stood but he did and he didn't like it. The silhouette rippled his fingers in a teasing wave then disappeared in a gust of wind and leaves.

"Nii-san, you saw that too, right? I wasn't seeing things?" came Kitsune's soft voice beside him. He slowly nodded and reached down, clasping his fingers tightly around Kitsune's small hand. It was cold and clammy. That only ever happened when she worried or nervous. Or both.

They shared a glance and ran toward the entrance to the slums. Kitsune ignored the rise of nausea she felt and gripped Naruto's hand tightly. They had each other. If anything went wrong, they could just scream for help and someone would surely come to see what the fuss was about. That was a common thing in the slums. Scream loud enough and someone will eventually come to see what the fuss is about.

The twins dodged the drawling crowds and ran to the entrance to the slums. The area around there was surprisingly quiet. A little too quiet.

They came to a halt in front of the narrow pathway but stopped a short distance away from it. For ages they just stared at it. Until Naruto took a step forward.  
"Nii-san, this doesn't seem smart. We don't know what goes on over there..." Kitsune started, tugging on her hair.

"You were right, Kitsune. If our mama and papa are alive, they're on the other side of this wall," he turned to her. His usual enthusiasm had died down and he was the lost and confused boy Kitsune hoped she could find. Her shoulders slumped as he stared at her. "You know you felt it too. When that man was on the roof... it was like someone was telling us to follow him. We can finally find our family... somewhere we belong. Somewhere we can go back to."

"I thought this was the place we go back to? Why so strange now?" Kitsune questioned, stepping up to her brother.

Naruto avoided his sister's interrogating eyes. Those sapphire orbs made him spill everything he was feeling. All she had to do was stare at him and he would just let go. It was like she knew which buttons to press to make him tick.  
He stared at one stone on the ground. "We always felt like we weren't meant to be here. Everyone treated us like we were special but when we turned our backs, they'd whisper and talk. It always made me think, what's special about us? Maybe we're not meant to be here but..." he looked toward the narrow entrance, his voice growing soft. "Maybe we're meant to be there."

Kitsune gaped at her brother, at a loss for words. She had felt it. But she had felt it long before. The eyes of an unknown watching her. That's why she looked up. That man just watched them, like they were so amusing that he paid to see them. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, feel her lungs expanding with each ragged breath she took. 

She walked up to stand beside Naruto and clasped her fingers around his hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

Everything; their whole lives here, was suddenly becoming blurry and farfetched, like something out of a fairytale. As if they had been dreaming everything up. This was their chance to see what the future held for them.

But would they want to embrace it? Or stay in the illusion of doubt where they were most safe?


	6. Accidents... But Was It Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering where we come from doesn't always turn out the way we want. For the Uzumaki twins, discovering that comes with a consequence that others will have no choice but to pay for.

“Let us go!”

“We weren’t going anywhere!”

The twins thrashed around in Yumi’s grasp, trying to free their cheeks from her brutal grip. Kitsune felt something warm and wet trickle down her cheek and her eyes looked down at the ground. Drops of red followed her. She reached a hand up and touched it to where she felt the trickle and pulled her fingers back to look at what stained them. Blood streamed down her fingers and her eyes widened in fear.

She screamed in agony and fear.

The scream rattled Yumi and she released Kitsune. She glared at the small girl then saw why she had screamed. She covered her cheek with a small hand but blood still found its way around it. Naruto kicked Yumi in the shin and dropped to the ground, rushing to his sister.

“Imōto-chan, what’s wrong?” Naruto asked, frantic. He blocked Yumi’s line of sight and focused on finding the source of his sister’s pain.

Slowly she removed her hand and he stared in horror. The skin had been torn open in a long vertical gash, blood seeping from the wound and down her cheeks. Naruto turned to her Yumi, his eyes flashing red. No one... No one was allowed to hurt his sister. Not even the woman who took care of them.

He stood up and helped Kitsune up with him. His eyes reflected the anger he felt at that moment for Yumi. In fear she took a step back. She wasn’t sure if she had imagined it but she swore she had seen it. Naruto eyes had gone to slits and went from cerulean to crimson red, his teeth sharpened to fangs and the fingers that held Kitsune close to him, his nails lengthened and sharpened to a deadly point.

“If you ever touch Imōto-chan again, I will hurt you,” Naruto growled, pulling his sister close to him.

Yumi couldn’t control herself and nodded, almost afraid of the small boy in front of her. She sometimes forgot he harboured a demon within him that had nearly destroyed the village. Something dripped off her fingers and she looked down to see Kitsune’s blood smeared across all her fingertips. She hadn’t realized that she had been gripping so tightly. Naruto’s cheek was a deep pink but it wasn’t bleeding. Kitsune was bleeding profusely and she was freaking out. Tears streaked her cheeks and she screamed every time the salty water came into contact with the gash.

“Here, let me check it out,” Yumi offered, taking a step forward.

Naruto pulled Kitsune closer to him and bared his teeth. “Stay away from her!”

“If she doesn’t get that treated it will get infected and your sister will get sick! Do you want that to happen?” Yumi snapped. She wasn’t in the mood to be argued with by a four year old boy when his twin could very well be bleeding to death.

“Anyone but you can touch her!”

The air around them thickened and Yumi found it hard to breath. She never expected Naruto to talk to her like that. He had always been respectful toward her. Even when she called him insulting names and insulted his intelligence. Turned out Kitsune was the trigger to set him off.

Naruto slowly began to walk backward, pulling Kitsune with him. She didn’t resist. Her big, round eyes looked up at Yumi and her heart dropped. The fear and sorrow that swirled within their sapphire orbs was enough to make the most heartless person curl up and want to die.

“I’m sorry,” Yumi mouthed. It wouldn’t be enough to erase the pain but she wanted Kitsune to know she truly was.

Kitsune backed further into Naruto, her small and frail body trembling. Naruto grabbed her bloodied hand and took off running. Yumi stared, thinking they were heading back to the slums entrance but they turned the opposite direction and she knew they were heading to the water slums.  
Naruto used the shortcuts to the water slums, avoiding the eyes of people. For some reason they all stared at them. In fear or surprised Naruto wasn’t able to tell. He just cared about getting Kitsune to safety.

They ran along the wooden boardwalks but they didn’t know that Kitsune’s blood was leaving a thin trail. Naruto looked back at his sister. A thin sheen of sweat had made its way onto her forehead and the area around the gash had turned a pale purple-blue. Her eyes kept drooping and her breaths came in ragged breaths.

Just hold on, Kitsune. Hold on a little longer. Naruto thought as he ran a little faster.  
He ducked behind a nearby house and sat down, pulling Kitsune down with him. Her legs crumbled as she sat down, her knees bent at the side. She tried to breath in air through her nose but her chest heaved unpleasantly. Naruto looked around for something to patch up the wound but couldn’t find anything clean.

He looked down at his green shirt and tugged on it. It was his best attempt to try and rip it but his hands were too small and weak. Instead, he went for the his torn up undershirt. All he had to do was pull it hard enough and it snapped off. He dipped his hand into the water below and wet the torn shirt. Then placed the small piece over the gash. He had seen Yoshi do something similar back when the smugglers got hurt.

Kitsune hissed and turned her head away, tears threatening to pour.

“Does that help a little?” Naruto asked gently.

Kitsune stared at the ground, her bloodied hands resting on her knees. Blood was under her already dirty fingernails and the scratches she had received from the cat the previous day had a white film of some sort over it.

Naruto didn’t need to be a doctor to know it was getting infected. That would explain why she was whimpering in her sleep the whole night. And why she kept rubbing her arms but would then wince and stop.

“Why did she look after us? Where are our mama and papa? Why did they leave us here?” Kitsune whispered, more to herself than actually asking out loud.

“You know that’s a very good question coming from a four year old.”

Both their heads shot up to see who had spoken. The person stood in the direct rays of the sunlight, making it impossible for them to see who it was.

Naruto stood up and narrowed his eyebrows. “Who are you?”

“No one special. Just someone that knows a little too much about you two,” he answered. Naruto could make out shaggy hair that looked pale in the afternoon light. He wore a flak jacket so he was obviously a shinobi of Konoha. He crouched down and tilted his head to the side. Luminous lime green eyes pierced the shadows.

Kitsune shuddered and backed up into the wall. Naruto stood in front of her in a protective manner. The male laughed but didn’t make an attempt to move. “Looks like you’ve got yourself into a little predicament here. Never trust smugglers. Especially if you were only brought here so you could die for this very moment.”

“D-D-Die?” the twins mumbled in unison.  
Before they could even comprehend what the stranger told them, he did a few hand seals and what appeared to be white feathers fell from the sky.

Naruto stared at the feathers, beginning to wonder when white birds flew past. He began to sway. Time slowed to a complete stand-still and he felt his legs go numb. Colours began to swirl in sickening bright flashes. Naruto toppled over, his eyes glazing over. Something soft but cold thudded against his chest but he had no strength to lift himself up.

The silhouette on the roof jumped down and began to walk toward them. “We'll be seeing each other again, Uzumaki twins.”

O~O

An acrid smell drifted into his nose causing him to open his eyes. Orange and red lights flared around him. He groaned and tried to move away from the uncomfortable rod poking into his back. Tight binds kept him firmly in place. His eyes widened and focused on his surroundings. Flames burned all around them and plumes of dark smoke covered the night sky above him.

This wasn’t happening! This couldn’t be happening!

Naruto thrashed against the binds, screaming and banging the back of his head against the pole he was strapped to.

“Why’s it so hot?”

Naruto halted and looked over his shoulder at his sister. She must’ve been awake longer than him. The rope had left burn marks over her arms and smudges of ask were smeared over her face and clothes. Her head lolled from side to side. She was probably weak from the smoke fumes.

“I’ll get us out of here, dattebayo. Just stay awake,” Naruto urged. He bent his hand backwards and used his nails as a way to scrape through the rope.

“It's so hot!!” Kitsune exclaimed, kicking her legs around. She then sat still and puckered her lips as she sucked in a breath. “No, it’s not!” she then let her head drop to the side and cried out. “Yes it is!”

It was like she was having a battle with herself just to make sure she was alive. She might be considered crazy but at least she’d know she was alive. Naruto growled as he scraped through the ropes. It made no difference. In fact, it felt as if the ropes were getting tighter.

“I don’t want to die!” Kitsune screamed, kicking her legs again. Hope felt like it was slipping away from Naruto and he could slowly feel himself drift away. There wasn’t much he could do now. The flames licked at the ropes and along his wrists.

He leaned his head back against the pole and closed his eyes. Four years old and they were stuck in his situation.

Kitsune peeked an eye open. Flames were moving remarkably fast toward her foot and she pulled it back in, not wanting her feet to be the first to burn. Each time she moved her wrists would scrape against the rope binds. She scratched her wrist by bending her hand back and sighed in relief.

Something snapped. The bind immediately began to feel looser.

Kitsune frowned and looked at the rope around her waist. It had begun to sag and she edged further away from the pole. It moved along with her instead of restraining her. She looked back at Naruto. His eyes had widened to the size of saucers. “H-H-How did you d-d-do that?”

“We can move now? Yay!” Kitsune lifted her arms to pull the binds off. She winced and lowered them again.

“Imōto-chan... Nāni ...?” he then saw the burns. They were far more severe than his. It was then he realized something. Kitsune had her arms pulled back so her arms could keep Naruto from getting burned.

He stared in astonishment. She had been protecting him the whole time while they were “knocked out”. He pulled the rope off and crawled to his sister. She slumped against the pole and watched the smoke above her.

“Kitsune-chan... Did you do this...”  
Kitsune looked to him briefly before her eyes darted to the sky.

“Move!” she dived forward and covered Naruto’s body with her own. All he saw as he blacked out for the second time was a broken wood plank crashing toward them, flames travelling up and down the thin splinters.

O~O

Jonin and ANBU suited up for the worst. They packed extras of everything and made sure their numbers were high. Each team had five members. A leader, a medic and three all-rounder shinobi. They needed to have at least one medic, at the most two. A fire had broken out over the slums. The entire slums. Casualties were expected to be high. The cause of the fire was still unknown.

All they knew was that the villagers were growing frantic with the idea of an all out fire being so close to their homes. It was possibly just a gas fire. But for it to have spread so quickly in the short amount of time they had heard about it...

The first team to dispatch was Team Omega. It consisted of Hatake Kakashi, Yūhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Might Gai and Unimo Iruka. Kakashi was leader for the squad and had specially chosen his team. He knew their strengths and weaknesses and knew they’d be balanced out equally in this team.

Kurenai tugged on the flak jacket she wore, finding it too bulky for her liking. She felt restricted to her movement in it but it was part of the uniform she had no choice to wear. Knowing that the battle would be tough, she tied her messy hair into a ponytail.

No point in looking pretty when you had to put a fire out.

“You know the drill. Finding survivors is our main priority. The fire is secondary. Team Shadow will handle putting out the fires but we need to focus on our task. Right?” Kakashi ordered, fixing his headband over his left eye.

“Hai,” they all replied.

They left the Ninja Academy which had been starting base and made their way to the slums, leaping from building to building. An orange haze bloomed from the slums almost like a signal flare. Kurenai gulped and tried to think of something else. Innocent children would be caught in the crossfire of someone else’s ignorance. Couples would lose their partners. She sighed and continued following Kakashi.

The closer they got to the slums, the hotter the temperature rose. She was already sweating before they reached the entrance. Kakashi dropped down and the four others followed.  
They ran through the narrow walkway, dodging broken concrete and wood. Kurenai rolled off to the side as a balcony fell from above her. She gasped and covered her mouth and nose.

The acrid smell was causing her eyes to burn and her skin to tingle. A hand reached out to her and she looked up to see Kakashi. His mask seemed to tighten around his jaw and she knew he was smiling. She smirked and accepted the hand and he pulled her up. Once she was steady on her feet, he released her hand and turned to the others.

“We’ll split up. Cover more ground. If you locate any survivors, take them outside the slum walls,” Kakashi ordered.

With that, they split up. Kurenai went toward the water slums with Kakashi going in the same direction but toward a different point. She glanced at him briefly. His silver hair spiked up as if gravity had the opposite effect on his hair. The muscles under his vest flexed as he moved. Most women went on about men having a jawline but she honestly didn’t see the appeal. Jaws held your bottom teeth up. They weren’t there for sexual appeal. Were they?

Kurenai shook her head and shoved the thoughts away. She picked up the pace and leapt onto the nearest roof. She was careful as she maneuvered around the fires.

The heat was unbearable on this side. Even more than at the entrance. She leapt into the air and sucked in as much fresh air as lungs could take then dived back down. The fire must’ve started from here and spread its way out.

Probably a drunkard that got into a fight with his/her partner and decide to smoke it away. Kurenai landed on the wooden boards and ran through the thin pathway. The boards beneath her groaned from her weight and snapped completely as she went past.

“Dammit!” she snapped. Flames clawed toward her, their fiery breaths trying to consume her. She did the required hand seals and created a thin chakra barrier that would keep the heat out but the cold in.

She slowed her run and scanned the perimeter for signs of life. When she found none she got ready to move to the next building. That’s when she saw it. Kurenai frowned at a strange shaped dome and ran to it only because if she walked the pathway may be cut instantaneously. The closer she got to the dome, the more clearer it became. A type of fire barrier was circulating around something. Or someone.

Kurenai peered closer and saw two children within the barrier’s confines. She reached a hand out to try and see if it was a jutsu or natural phenomenon. Suddenly, a thin, blood covered, bony hand snatched at her own hand. She gasped and made an attempt to pull it away but the hand was strong despite its frail appearance.

The fire barrier decimated before Kurenai’s and she was only left with two fragile children. The boy appeared to be unconscious with minor burns along his arms and legs. Then she saw the girl. The girl looked as if she’d been in a war zone. Her arms were severely burned and so were her legs. The back of her neck had dried blood smeared across it. Blood trickled from her nose, mouth and eyebrow. There were small burns along her cheeks and a severe gash with a piece of material that was singed over it. Kurenai felt her heart drop. The small girl looked up at her, big eyes pleading with her.

“O-n-n-negai... h-h-help Nii-san... I-I-I don't care i-i-if I can’t go with h-him. P-pl-please help him,” the girl pleaded. Her hand’s grip became weaker and weaker with each word that left her bleeding lips.

“I’m getting you both out of here. I promise you,” Kurenai whispered.

The girl stared at Kurenai, trying to find deceit in her words. She found none and slumped against the boards. Kurenai heaved the boy up first, shifting him onto her back. He was extremely light which made carrying the girl easier. Kurenai picked the girl up and carried her in her arms. The girl had long since passed out but the faint breathing that came from her told Kurenai she was alive. Kurenai dashed through the flames, not caring if she got burned. The children’s lives were her main priority.

Just as she leapt up onto a building to get toward the entrance quicker, a kunai whizzed out and landed directly in the roof below her. She stared quickly at the lodged kunai then in the direction from which it came.

A shadowy figure loomed through the smoke toward her. The flames carved a pathway for the figure and Kurenai found herself taking cautious steps back.

“Yūhi Kurenai, are you are not? Genjutsu Mistress. A pleasure to finally meet you,” came a deep voice from the figure.

She narrowed her eyes to get a better look and found herself disgusted and shocked by her revelation. Walking toward her, clad in Konoha’s uniform, was the Keepers head guard, Sato. No one knew much about him other than the fact the Keepers trusted him with their lives. Kurenai glared at him.  
“Sato... Was this all your doing? Did you cause this fire?” Kurenai questioned angrily.

“Me? How could you say that, Kurenai-chan? I came here to retrieve survivors like the rest of you,” he exclaimed in a fake-teasing tone. He saw the glare he was receiving from Kurenai then looked at the children she was carrying. A dark grin spread across his lips. “A woman like you shouldn’t have to carry the burden alone of helping these poor children. Allow me.”

Kurenai stepped back and growled. “Stay back, Sato. I don’t know what the hell’s going on here but I can take a fair guess and say you were the mastermind behind all this. You stay the hell away from these children or I swear...”

“You swear what? To protect the Jinchūriki, the weapons of this country? You’d die protecting children who are meant to be killing machines. For all we know, those Jinchūriki started this whole fire to divert attention away from their real cause.”

Jinchūriki? Kurenai looked at the girl lying in her arms. The small and fragile girl she held was anything but a Bijū vessel. But the black markings peeking from the corner of her shirt said otherwise. Kurenai held the girl in one arm and pulled the collar back slightly. The Reaper Death Seal stared back and Kurenai felt her blood run cold. She was aware that the Bijū had been sealed within two kids but she had expected children who looked like they could handle the responsibility of it all. Instead, they were placed into two children being raised in the slums.

Kurenai glared at Sato. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. He had expected his words to cause Kurenai to tremble in fear at saving the Jinchūriki but instead she looked purely angry. “I don’t care if they’re the Jinchūriki of Konohagakure. They are mere children barely able to look after themselves and here you are accusing them of starting an all out fire. Whoever you’re working for, Sato. Tell them your mission failed.”

“On the contrary, everything is going according to plan. I owe it all to Hokage-sama, really. These two will be the pawns in an all out invasion and when that does happen, just know that it was because you saved them that it happened.”

An uncomfortable silence thickened the air. The sound of the flames eating up everything in their path was the only thing to be heard. Kurenai felt a slight change in the girl’s breathing and looked down. The girl was struggling to breath now, choking on what was left of the clean air.

“Best hurry if you want them to live, Kurenai. Four year olds aren’t meant to be smoking at this age.”

Kurenai had half the mind to kick his ass right there and then but that would risk the children’s condition. She pulled the girl close to her chest, shot Sato one last menacing glare before rushing to the entrance of the slums. She would come back for him. He wouldn’t get away with this.

“Kurenai, what the hell happened to you?” Asuma questioned as Kurenai rushed to them. She didn’t answer and hastily put the children down on the ground. Medical jutsu wasn’t her strong point but she knew how to do it though. She rubbed her hands together then placed them over the girl’s chest, concentrating all her chakra to her hands. A green haze flooded from her hands and into the girl. Kurenai kept watching the girl’s expression for some change.

“Kami... what happened to them?” Iruka asked, kneeling beside the boy.

Kurenai explained her encounter with Sato and how he had revealed that the two kids in front of her were Jinchūriki. The Jinchūriki. By their sudden change in demeanour, Kurenai could tell she caught them off guard.

Thank Kami I got there in time. Kurenai thought as she healed the small girl. Another medic had come by and got to work on healing the boy. Kurenai sighed and looked back at the burning slums. What invasion had he been talking about? And how was it linked to the children lying before her? Kurenai sighed and focused her chakra again which had begun to flicker from her wandering thoughts.

I’m going to help you two. Just hang in there. O-negai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words so far
> 
> O-negai - please  
> Dattebayo – Believe it  
> Hai – Yes  
> Nii-san – Brother  
> Imōto-chan – Little Sister  
> Nāni - What


	7. Never Thought I'd Be Seeing You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Naruto react after finding out his sister nearly sacrificed herself for his wellbeing? Not even a Bijū has the wrath of an angry sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ - This symbol will indicate a flashback
> 
> O~O - This is a time break to a different hour

The next day, Kurenai couldn’t stop herself from going to the hospital to check on the two children she had found. The boy could be patched up easily but she wasn’t so sure about the girl. The burns would leave some serious scarring.

Kurenai entered Konoha hospital and wasn’t surprised when she saw countless slum residents hanging around. Some must’ve come to get patched up while others were there to yell about lost loved ones. As Kurenai thought about it, it saddened her. The slums were beyond repair and that meant many would be left homeless. Rumours had even spread that the water around the slums had been ignited from all the contaminants roaming the water. Thinking back she didn’t remember seeing the water on fire so it seemed farfetched.

She walked through all the wards, tugging on the sleeve of her shirt uncomfortably. She had always hated hospitals and now here she was, randomly checking on a child she had rescued. Her sandals squeaked against the polished floors and she tried to make her steps wider so the sound could be reduced. To no avail, it seemed to make the squeaking louder.

She turned right toward the east wing of the hospital. The previous night, the girl had been taken to the Accident and Emergency Ward, otherwise known as the Casualty Department. The boy was taken to Infection Control since a burn across his arm had begin to leak out a white fluid. Kurenai then spotted the give-away to where the girl was. Deep scratches along the right wall.

~~~

“Barely got a pulse here!”

Kurenai rushed after the paramedics as they pulled the girl away on a stretcher. In the bright light of the hospital, the extent of all her wounds became visible. Her skin was a ghostly pale. Her arms were bleeding to the point the burns couldn’t even be seen. Wood shrapnel had pierced her lower abdomen and was still bleeding, drenching the ash covered blue shirt she wore.

Kurenai didn’t understand why she was crying as she followed the paramedics but for some reason she was.

“Where are you taking her?” Kurenai questioned.

“Casualty Department. Best care in Konoha,” one of the paramedics simply replied. They pushed the massive double doors aside and went through. Kurenai tried to keep up but suddenly felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked at the hand then up to who it belonged to.

Kakashi looked at her with either a sad or blank expression. She couldn’t tell by the mask blocking a majority of his face. She knew what he was saying though.

Don’t follow her.

Suddenly, she heard screaming and spun around to see the paramedics back up against the wall. The girl shot up from the stretcher. She got onto her hands and knees and pounced off the stretcher. Kurenai stared in horror.

The girl hissed and growled each time the paramedics tried to get close to her. Kurenai didn’t know if she should intervene but she was worried for the girl’s condition. Blood formed puddles at the base of her hands. As she leapt off the floor and onto the wall, blood dripped everywhere. The paramedics got behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

She let out a high pitched scream and gripped her nails into the wall. Kurenai saw that the small girl’s nails had lengthened dangerously. They screeched as it left jagged claw marks across the pale green walls.

“Hold her down!” one of them yelled. Another came at her with a syringe filled with a transparent liquid.

Kurenai stepped forward but was immediately held back by Kakashi. “Stop it! You’re going to hurt her!”

They ignored her pleas and kept the girl firmly at the waist. They stuck the syringe into her neck and she let out another scream. The girl slumped and her eyes drooped. “N-N-Naruto...”

The paramedics carried her back to the stretcher but this time they strapped her down in case she woke up again. They turned down the hall to the Casualty Department leaving Team Omega behind. Kurenai stared at the place the girl had once been.

Blood was pooled on the floor and bloody hand prints were smeared across the floor. Kurenai turned to the men behind her.

“I wasn’t the only one who saw that, was I?” Asuma questioned, glaring at the no cigarettes sign.

“Did the Bijū inside her awaken or was that her natural personality?” Gai asked, rubbing his chin.  
Kurenai didn’t answer and just stared at the blood smeared everywhere. She had said the name “Naruto” before she passed out. That must’ve been the boy’s name. Her brother.

Kurenai felt saddened knowing that the only reason the girl woke up was to try and find her brother. Despite all the pain she went through, it had all been done for her brother. “We should probably get going. Nothing we can do now.”

Kurenai nodded and turned, following the men out of the ward.

~~~

That was how she remembered the night going. The girl woke, leapt from the stretcher like a predator, clung to the walls like she was stalking her prey then was knocked out before she could attack anyone. She walked through the hallways, trying to figure out where the girl could be. Would she still be in critical condition or would she just be unconscious?

A nurse passed by carrying a clipboard and Kurenai reached out. “Excuse me, do you know where I can find a small girl with short red hair?”

The nurse stopped and looked up at the ceiling as she thought the question through. She nodded and smiled. “Room 109, the Head Nurse is there so you’ll know if you’re in right room if you see her. Black hair, green eyes.”

“Arigato,” Kurenai smiled. She was near Room 97 which meant Room 109 was a floor above. She went up the flight of stairs, looking straight ahead but wondering the whole time. Had the Jinchūriki released the Bijū last night in an attempt to find her brother?

She shook her head and ignored the thoughts as she walked toward Room 109. As she neared the room, she felt a chilling sensation. The kind of feeling you got when you were younger and had to stand in front of the class to speak. She reached out and knocked thrice on the door. It opened and a young woman, probably mid-thirties, stood in front of her. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail with a white nurse cap firmly atop her head.

She raised her thin eyebrows. “Something I can help you with?”

“Hi... is there a little red haired girl here?” Kurenai asked, hoping she didn’t sound like a stalker. The nurse stared at her blankly and slowly nodded.

She stepped to the side, allowing her through. Kurenai smiled and walked inside, looking around the room. It was painted a pale green like the hallways. The window had been closed but the curtains were open to let in some light. The bed was pressed up against the right-side wall, bedside table filled with fresh bandages, anaesthetic, ointment, needles and everything else along the lines of surgery equipment.

Lying in bed, was the small red haired girl. Kurenai’s heart sank. The girl was wearing a white hospital shirt but it couldn’t conceal the thick bandages wrapped around both her arms. The top of her head was wrapped tightly in bandages along with half of her face. Her eyes, nose and mouth being the only things visible. The trash can beside the table was filled with bloody bandages and empty glass bottles that must’ve contained anaesthetic.

“You must be Yūhi Kurenai,” the nurse behind her answered. Kurenai turned toward the nurse, crimson eyes flashing. The nurse nodded her head. “The name’s Ling, Head Nurse of Maternity and Burn Unit.”

“I’d introduce myself but you already my name,” Kurenai stated, giving a small smile.

Ling nodded and went toward the girl’s bed. She straightened the drip and oxygen mask along with the thin sheets that were supposed to be considered blankets. Kurenai held onto the end railing of the bed and watched the nurse. “How’s she doing?”

“The head trauma is severe. Slight concussion. Multiple second degree burns across both arms. We needed to stitch up the wound on her cheek and we had to disinfect the scratches she had over certain parts of her body. Since she had been in the direct area of the flames, she’ll need to be deposited clean oxygen through an oxygen mask for a while. But... there is something else that was bothering me,” Ling carefully leaned the girl forward. She lifted the back of her shirt up.

Her vertebrae jutted out from her back, the outline and detail of every bone was present. The effects of malnutrition had hit her hard for a four year old.

All Kurenai could do was stare. Ling lowered the shirt and got the girl back into a comfortable position. She sighed and straightened the blankets again. “Never thought I’d see you again. Especially like this.”

“You know her?” Kurenai questioned.

Ling nodded and handed Kurenai a clipboard. She accepted it and skimmed over the sheet. It was personal information on the girl before her, allow with an identification photo after she was born. Kurenai read it over carefully.

Name: Uzumaki Kitsune. Date of birth: October 10. Time of birth: Unknown.

Unknown? Kurenai looked up at Ling with a raised eyebrow. “Her time of birth is unknown? How is that possible?”

“She was brought to the hospital by Hokage-sama. Her parents were killed during the Bijū Attack so her and her brother were brought here. As a hospital we’re listed to use the time of arrival at the hospital as time of birth but I didn’t feel comfortable since that would be a lie.”

Kurenai could understand that. She looked up at Kitsune. She appeared to be breathing fine now but it was largely thanks to the oxygen mask. A thin tube ran in through her nostrils that Kurenai hadn’t noticed before. She smiled weakly. At least the girl was alive.

“And her brother? Nothing critical happened to him?”

“No. In fact, he’s awake right now. Keeps asking where his sister is. As sweet as it is, we can’t keep covering up where she is. We keep telling him she’s asleep though that’s not necessarily a lie. At the moment she’s merely in a comatose state.”

“May I see him?”

Ling led Kurenai down to the Infection Ward. It was exceptionally crowded with slum residents. Not that it was surprising. Living in the slums meant you’d be exposed to all types of diseases. Many of the residents were either complaining to nurses, or crying silently. Many people hadn’t gotten out alive.

She wished she could’ve done something to save them too. But they were too late. It had taken the whole night and half the morning to put out the fire.

“I wish I could’ve done something to save everyone,” Kurenai muttered.

“It was just bad luck. Don’t beat yourself up over it. It’s human nature to feel guilt when you see other’s pain. The thing with shinobi that annoys me the most is the fact they want to save everyone. In this world, that’s not going to happen,” Ling stated.

Kurenai frowned at the woman before her. Ling looked like a gentle and innocent woman who dealt with people everyday but in really, it looked like working in a hospital had hardened her to reality. Usually when someone said “I wish I could’ve saved them all” the automatic response is “it wasn’t your fault”. No one really says you can’t save everyone. It made you seem heartless and synthetic.

They walked in complete silence through the ward. Nurses passing by greeted Ling with a smile while she merely nodded or didn’t say anything. She stopped outside Room 65 and pushed the door open. There was no one in the room except for Naruto.

He was lying in bed, empty jello containers around him. He looked up, spoon sticking out of his mouth. He stared at Kurenai with big, blank eyes then they shifted to Ling. The spoon immediately dropped from his mouth.

“Is Imōto-chan awake? Is she? Is she?” Naruto asked, eyes filled with hope. In that moment Kurenai remembered what it felt like to be a child. Hope and hopelessness became one when you were that young.

“Still asleep, Naruto-kun. We don’t want to disturb her,” Ling answered.

His expression fell and he slumped against the pillow. He went back to silently eating his jello, going through them like they were going out of fashion.

He wore an identical white hospital shirt like his sister. His arms had small bandage patches over it and on both cheeks. His long hair needed a haircut and by the looks of it, a good scrubbing. Kurenai understood that he lived in the slums but hadn’t the person who had taken care of him bothered to trim his hair. She cupped her hands behind her back and smiled at Naruto.  
“Naruto? I’m Kurenai.”

His eyes looked up at her briefly then down at the jello. Still upset over not being able to see his sister. She glanced at Ling who nodded to tell her to continue.

She sucked in a quick breath and continued. “I’m the one who got you and Kitsune out of the slums when the fire broke out. You do know there was a fire?”

Naruto nodded. His head then snapped up as he thought over what she said. “You helped me and Imōto-chan?”

She smiled and nodded. At least he listened when he heard his sister’s name. He sat up a little but immediately winced and settled back down. Ling walked past Kurenai and left the room, giving the two privacy. Besides she didn’t look interested in the very least. Kurenai got a stool from the corner of the room and placed it by Naruto’s bed, sitting near him. “Did you and Kitsune live in the slums by yourself?”

“No. Some old hag named Yumi took care of us but she hurt Imōto-chan so we went away,” Naruto shook his head.

“Yumi? Where is she now?”

Naruto shrugged. He couldn’t be lying since he seemed to be telling the honest truth of what came to mind. Four year olds were more honest than most. Kurenai looked at the empty containers for a second.

She felt like an interrogator but she needed to know how they ended up so close to the start of the fire. If she had arrived a few minutes later. They would’ve been dead by now.

“Naruto, you can tell me if it’s too much for you to remember but I need you to think back as far as you can. Do you know how you ended up by the fire? Were you there before it started? Did you see who started it?” Kurenai asked gently.

Naruto’s face scrunched up in concentration. He bit the corner of his lip. He scratched the back of his head, more flakes falling from his hair. “There was a man. He wore something like Iruka-san but... he had yellow hair and scary green eyes. He also knew me and Imōto-chan’s names but we never met him before. Then he made it rain snow and we went to sleep. Then we were tied to a pole when we opened our eyes. That’s it.”

Not an exact description but blonde hair and green eyes described Sato exactly. Kurenai knew something was fishy about him. Becoming a Keepers private guard took years of training and trust, neither of which seemed like Sato’s strong point. She rubbed her chin as she thought. Then she realized Naruto had mentioned Iruka.

Had he come by to check on the boy earlier? She looked up at Naruto again. “How do you know Iruka?”

“He came to see me. Asked the same stuff like you but he gave me jello later. You didn’t bring any,” Naruto pouted.

Kurenai chuckled and thought everything through. Everything pointed at Sato but no one would believe the Keepers’ most trusted man would do something so treacherous. Hell, no one would believe her or the kids. They weren’t old enough to tie their shoelaces, let alone be able to point fingers and tell who burnt their home down. 

She tucked a strand behind her ear and sighed. “Listen, Naruto, you must really want to see your sister. I can get you in since you told me everything you know. Would you like that?”

“Really?” Naruto’s face brightened and he sat up. She smiled at how his expression changed. Way better than getting teeth-decaying jello. She performed the necessary hand seals. Naruto watched in amazement at how fast her fingers and hands moved into different seals. She grinned and reached out, tapping his forehead.

He frowned at the action but felt a cool breeze slide over his entire body. He looked down at his hands but there was nothing there. He lifted his hands up to his face and tried to see where his hands had gone. He rubbed his hands together and felt them touch but couldn’t see them. “Aggghh! I’m see-through!”

“Shhh!” Kurenai hushed and stood up quickly, placing her hand over where his mouth was. “You’re going to have to be very quiet or else they won’t let you near your sister. Can you be very quiet?”

She felt his head move in a nod. She smiled and retracted her hand. Slowly she stood up. She extended her hand to him and felt his small hand grasp hers. As she helped him up, she had to be careful since his injuries were still fresh and she could hear his hisses of pain every time he moved too quickly. The dent that indicated he was sitting rose and she knew he was standing. “Now stay close behind me and don’t make a sound.”

“O-Okay,” Naruto mumbled. She made a quick clone of Naruto as best as she could remember his appearance then left the room with Naruto clinging to her shirt.

She closed the door behind them and began walking through the hallways. Moving slowly so Naruto wouldn’t feel pain was difficult. She naturally walked fast and walking at this slow pace reminded her of when a bride walked down the aisle at a wedding.

Every time someone walked too close behind her she had to move faster so they wouldn’t notice that the back of her shirt bulged out a little. The walk was long and slow. Walking up the stairs Naruto whimpered in pain with each step. The muscles in his legs ached as he lifted them but he determinedly continued.

They entered the Casualty Department. It had gone from bustling and noisy to deserted and quiet. Luckily for them Kurenai’s squeaking shoes covered up the padding of Naruto’s feet on the floors.

They reached Room 109 and Kurenai opened the door. She stepped inside and looked around to see of anyone was around. Ling hadn’t come back to the room so they were clear. Kurenai pried Naruto off of her shirt and led him to the bed.

She peered into the hallway then quickly closed the door. She turned around and looked around for Naruto before realizing she hadn’t released the jutsu. She placed her hands together, both index fingers pressed together and pointing upward. “Kai!”

A faint ringing sound went off and the jutsu wore off. Slowly but surely Naruto became visible again. She suddenly wished she hadn’t released the jutsu.

Naruto stared at his sister’s comatose form with sorrow filled eyes, his pools of blue filled with fresh tears. “Imōto-chan?” he whispered.

He reached out a shaking hand and touched Kitsune’s hand gently. She didn’t respond and remained still. He climbed onto her bed and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. “Imōto-chan, wake up! Wake up!”

“Naruto, be gentle with her. She’s in a lot of pain,” Kurenai warned as she moved to stand beside him.

He stopped and slowly turned to her. His eyes had stretched so wide she could see the stretching marks around it. “Pain? What’s wrong with her?” his expression shapeshifted into one of anger and he bared his teeth as he growled. “Who did this to Imōto-chan? Why isn’t she waking up?!”

He leapt off the bed and grabbed Kurenai by the bandage wrapped shirt she wore. His eyes flashed red repeatedly. Moving between blue and red. Kurenai gulped.

Calm him down. Calm him down. Kurenai thought. She reached out and lightly touched Naruto’s shoulder in a comforting manner. “Kitsune is alright, Naruto. She just got hurt a little and needs to rest. If you wake her up, it’ll take longer for her to get better. You do want her to get better, don’t you?”

Naruto nodded but still remained angry. “Who hurt my sister?”

Kurenai didn’t know how to tell a child how his sister had nearly died protecting him. She had taken the full brunt of the fire to keep him safe. It was the only viable explanation.

“Someone who we’re dealing with as we speak. We’re going to keep you and your sister safe. I promise.”

“People break promises. And if Imōto-chan gets hurt then I don’t believe in them!” and with that, he climbed onto the bed and hugged Kitsune close to him. His hand went down to hers and held onto it gently. Kurenai smiled and watched the twins. She swore she saw Kitsune’s hand twitch but it was probably a trick of the light.

She watched the two for a few minutes until she looked out the window. The sun cast a vermillion haze over the village, shrouding it in blends of pink, magenta, orange and red. She should probably leave.

“I should take you back to your room before Ling comes ba--”

Naruto had dozed off beside his sister, their hands still intertwined loosely. His head was leaned against hers and a thin line of drool dripped onto Kitsune’s shirt. Kurenai wanted to wake him up before Ling found them but she felt like she should leave them like that.

Maybe Naruto’s presence so close to Kitsune would help her get better quicker. Twins did share a strange bond that no one would ever understand. The type of bond you wished you could have with your friends but then something wouldn’t work out along the way. With twins, that bond was eternal.

Kurenai pulled the sheets back slightly and tucked Naruto up underneath it. He snuggled beneath them and curled up against his sister. She smiled and went to the curtain, closing it so that darkness enveloped the room. She made her way to the door and opened it slightly. Before she stepped out, she looked back at the sleeping twins and smiled softly. Then she stepped out and closed the door.


	8. Nightmare Are Dreams Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark, mystical and powerful creature... the only thing keeping her from death. But there's always a reason to be kept away from horror at a young age... Kitsune never knew that.

She lazily blinked her eyes and stared up at the endless canopy of dark green leaves. Every bone in her body felt mismatched and fragile. As if they were hollow. With a degenerate groan, she heaved herself up. Her hair was heavy with water and the back of her shirt and pants were soaked.

Kitsune frowned as she noticed she wasn’t wearing her blue oversized T-shirt and shorts. Instead, she donned a white shirt and white knee-length shorts. Her feet were bare and her heels were hidden by the water.

Water?

Kitsune looked at her surroundings. Thick, entangled trees were surrounding her. Through the gaps in the trees she could see only darkness. Not even a flicker of light. The branches weaved around each other as if holding the opposite tree from collapsing. Below her was a shallow stream. Its water was fresh and cooling, not like the water in the slums that left you feeling burnt and covered in rashes.

Kitsune peered into the transparent stream and saw small, silver fishes whizzing past. They maneuvered around her instead of colliding into her back and legs. Then she looked up. A canopy of leaves covered the sky and left only small gaps peeking through.

She had never been here before in her life but for some reason... it felt so familiar.  
Mustering her strength she pushed herself up onto her knees then eventually onto her feet. Water trickled down her bare legs sending a thin layer of goosebumps over her. How she got here was anybody’s guess. She turned around slowly to see if she missed something. Unlike most streams that always started at a point, this one started a circular hole that was deeper than where Kitsune had been laying. The water seemed to bubble from below. She crawled onto her hands and knees and tried to see through.  
It was obviously deep since she couldn’t see the bottom. She inhaled deeply through her mouth then plunged her head into the water. Her face had automatically scrunched up as a reflex before it even touched the water.

Kitsune peeked an eye open and tried to focus her eyesight. Bubbles kept floating into her eyes causing her to flinch and jerk away. She stuck her hands into the water and covered her eyes, looking through the gaps in her fingers.

An oval shaped blue, green and yellow swirl shone at the bottom. Its colours swirled together in a harmonic beauty that almost drew Kitsune to it. Her hands slid away from her face. The fresh bubbles were coming from that swirl.

Kitsune opened her mouth to say something to herself and suddenly began choking. A mixture between lack of oxygen and water. She pulled her head out of the water and gasped. She fell onto her back, coughing and spluttering. Crawling onto her hands and knees, she spat out the water that remained in her mouth.

That was a new reason to hate water. You couldn’t breathe.

Girls are fragile... it’s why we break so easily when promises can’t be kept.

Kitsune looked up as she heard the whispers. Whispers and mutters came from all directions, making it hard to pinpoint where they came from. She slowly stood up, turning her head around. “Hello? Who’s there?”

The whispers didn’t die down and she suddenly felt uneasy, anxious. She slowly began to walk down the stream. Her feet waded in the water. With each step she took the fish parted away, creating a path for her. She fiddled with her fingers as she continued. She had no idea where she was going. She just followed the stream and the fishes.

Even if my family disowns me, my people exile me, I will stay by your side until the end.

The male’s voice was husky and cold. Laid-back. Kitsune’s eyes darted from tree to tree, trying to figure out where it was coming from. She felt like she heard that voice before, or was going to hear that voice somewhere. She walked for a few more minutes, listening to the whispers and mutters. Soon she gave up on trying to find where they were coming from and just embraced their existence. From the sounds of it, it was a male and female. A couple maybe. Their way of speaking changed repeatedly, like they were moving from different places and had to change their accents.

I will love you until my dying day.

A lot of what they said revolved around their families not accepting their relationship. How they constantly had to hide what they truly felt or else risk the other dying. Kitsune understood none of it. She just listened carefully. She had expected her feet to be bruised or cut but the rocks were smoothed out and made her walk comfortable and safe. She looked back over her shoulder and couldn’t see the beginning of the stream anymore. The further in she moved it seemed like darkness took over so she couldn’t turn around. It scared her. She was alone. Without her brother to keep her company. She sighed and rubbed her hands together.

Silly, thinking you’d fall in love with someone like me.

I can’t fall in love with anyone. I make men believe what they want to believe.

Kitsune frowned as she listened to the couple. She didn’t know what kind of love they were talking about. The only love she knew was the love she felt for Naruto. She slipped on a slippery rock and landed on her knee, a loud crack echoing around. But she didn’t scream. There was no pain. Kitsune stood back up and watched her leg.

A nasty gash was pierced into her skin, the bone peeking out through the muscle. How she caused it to be so serious... she didn’t know. But she watched curiously as the muscle stitched itself back up, the skin weaving itself together. The fibres of flesh stitched back into place before her very eyes.

Doing so carefully, she touched the skin gently. It was a good as new. Not even a disgusting scar to prove it. She smiled happily and ran, at least tried to, through the water. The stream took a turn right and she curved with it, sprinting through the water.

I always thought of us like parallel lines. We were never supposed to meet but everything revolved around us crossing paths.

Kitsune came to a sudden halt in front of thick webbing. Each thread was as thick as a young adults arm. In the centre of the webs was a paper seal. She tilted her head to the side. The paper seal was holding the entire web together. She reached out a hand and watched as her hand drew closer and closer to the web. A claw suddenly swiped at her hand and she screamed, tumbling back. She scuttled back, her eyes wide with fear.

Out from the darkness two eyes appeared. One green and one yellow. A roar – high, thin, and metallic – suddenly shook the forest. An articulated leg arched out through the webbing and pounded down against the water. It was followed by another. The creature hissed, baring curved, foot-long fangs. The creature reared, clawing at the water with her front legs. Kitsune crawled back, shielding her face with her arms. A clawed paw came to rest upon her prey. Kitsune coughed and slammed her hands against the paw. Its claws pierced into her chest and this time she did feel the pain.

“Impostor,” it hissed.

At Kitsune.

Her eyes widened in fear as she stared at the creature. Looking up at the massive creature, its blue fur flowing with black intricate streaks, Kitsune was certain she would faint from terror. The creature leered and its face moved closer to the webbing. Two pointy ears protruded from its head and two tails flicked viciously behind its large body. Claws, pointy ears, fangs, tails.

“You fear me! As you should. I will have your blood, imposter...”

The creature slinked towards her, its body low to the ground, her mismatched eyes glittering. Kitsune stifled a cry. She imagined the creature’s fangs sinking into her own neck. Thank Kami the web held it back. The creature pressed its face close to the web. “You must be wondering who I am. But for a mind so incompetently pure and holy... it wouldn’t comprehend for one so young,” it purred.

Its claws pierced into her chest. It bit into her flesh. Blood plumed from the puncture wounds. Kitsune cried out in agony, kicking her legs around. The creature dug its claws a little deeper. It then retracted its claws and turned its back to her. Kitsune whimpered and touched a hand to her bleeding chest. It throbbed painfully and she swore she could feel her heart beating through the punctures.

“Go away. You don’t interest me at the moment,” the creature spoke up. “Besides... I can’t kill my host within her own mind."

Host? Kitsune sat up slowly and stared at the creature. With its back facing her its tails flicked at the web angrily, trying to break through it. Now the thoughts Kitsune had ignored came back. Where was she and how did she get here? Where was Naruto and what was the creature before her trapped behind a web? She sucked in a deep breath, trying to find the courage to continue. “Who are you?”

“Like I said, you don’t interest me as you are now. Come and see me again when you’re older and wiser. Until then, I’ll be waiting.”

“Why did you call me an importer? I don’t know where I am!” Kitsune argued, blue eyes flashing stubbornly.

The creature turned its head toward her. The only way Kitsune knew this was because of its enchanting eyes. It chuckled and turned its head back to darkness. “Always one to jump the gun. Reminds me of someone I knew... before her demise.”

A lot of big words that Kitsune would probably never understand. She narrowed her eyes and glared. A bright light shone from her chest and she looked down to see the punctures heal up just like her knee had earlier. The flesh repaired itself and the holes in her shirt wove together like material was there already. Even the blood soaked up and evaporated. She fingered the shirt as she tried to figure out if it was normal. But shook the thought out of her mind and looked up at the blue creature.

“Firstly: I said ‘imposter’ not ‘importer’. I should’ve known to keep you out until you’re older. Well... what’s done is done. Secondly: you don’t need to know where you are. Just know you’ll see a lot more of it when you understand a little more about me. Thirdly: you’re an imposter in my domain. I don’t believe I invited you here. If I had, I wouldn’t have wanted your blood,” the creature answered.

Kitsune shuddered and edged away from the web. Just being in close proximity made everything even more uncomfortable. She wasn’t used to seeing creatures bigger than she was. The creature stood up and advanced into the darkness, its two tails swishing behind it. Kitsune rushed to the web and stuck her arms through the gaps. “W-Wait!”

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Uzumaki,” it echoed.

Kitsune’s eyes widened as she watched its retreating back. It knew her name. How was that possible when she had never met it before? She stared into the emptiness then down at her feet. So many questions were left unanswered that it made her little brain hurt. It didn’t look like the creature would be coming back no matter how many times she called to it. She turned and began walking back the way she came. Maybe she’d be able to find a way back through the trees. If she found a way in, somehow, then there had to be a way out.

Hand to her chest, she dragged her feet as she examined every tree for a gap big enough for her to crawl through. Nothing seemed to work. She would stop by trees she thought were suitable and try and stick her arm through but then her body couldn’t fit. Her patience was wearing thin and she was beginning to get hungry and tired. Two of the main reasons she became grumpy.

The point of arrival came into view and she groaned. Back where she started and no where closer to getting home. Wherever that was.

Images of the fire, jumping above Naruto to protect him, complaining about the heat flashed in her mind and she stopped. Did that mean she was dead? Was the afterlife a giant forest with no entrances or exits?

She stopped just before she reached the spring and dropped to her knees. All her senses had heightened for some reason. She could hear her heart beating. Could feel her bones stretching as she grew. Could feel her hair growing. Could feel her nails sharpen. She swayed from side to side. If she fell asleep now she’d fall into the spring and probably drown. Then she would be dead. Her eyes drooped and her head bobbed.

Suddenly, water splashed into her ears. It banged against her eardrums and she lost all feeling in her limbs. Her hair didn’t hang around her shoulders and instead felt like they were flowing free behind her.

Her eyes were still open but drooping and she was falling straight for the blue, green and yellow swirl. But she didn’t feel the strength to swim herself back up. It was as if she was being drawn to it. Closer, closer and closer. Until eventually, she was an inch away from its blinding mix of colours. She closed her eyes, forgetting everything as she was sucked into the swirl.

I’ll bear the burden of your hate. And we’ll die together.


	9. New Revalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from a nightmare is always terrifying the first time around. Especially for a four year old without parents to nurture her in the right direction.

Kitsune woke with a gasp. Her eyes, darkly blue, were fearful. That thing behind the web – she could still hear its voice ringing in her head. She looked around, her heart pounding, certain it was there with her, but she soon saw that there was no beast in her room. Sunlight filtered through the glass panes from the window, birds chirping on the ledge. The golden rays warmed the sheets of the bed, heating up her legs. No one was in the room but her. Pale green walls, white curtains, clean sheets. This was definitely not her room.

Where am I?

She pulled the sheets off from her and rose from the bed. Her bare feet touched the cold floor and goosebumps bubbled up her leg. She stumbled as she walked, moving toward the door. On her way to the door she passed a small mirror and halted in her tracks.

Her old room never had a mirror so she never bothered looking at herself. Her appearance was something that never bothered her.

Her head was wrapped up completely in bandages, across her nose and chin. Her complexion was a golden tan and there were dark smudges under her eyes. She looked down at her clothes. White shirt and white shorts. Her legs and arms were covered in bandages along with her hands and fingers. She felt like those dead people they wrapped in toilet paper.

"Awake, I see."

Her head snapped toward the door. Ling stood there with a rather bored expression on her face. Almost as if she had been expecting her to wake up. She walked into the room and made her way to the bed. Kitsune watched her, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. She never trusted people after she woke up. Ling dumped some paper into the waste bin and Kitsune noticed how overfilled it was. Bloody bandages and used needles peeked out a various points in the bins. Kitsune backed up into the table as light refracted off the needle point.

"You shouldn't be moving around so soon. Your stitches may come loose," Ling answered, tucking hair behind her ear.

She stood where she was. Ling turned to her and looked down at her hands. She expected them to be bunched up but instead they were at her side, slightly tense. Then there was something else. Every morning blood would stain the bandages on her arms but today they were as clean as when they were placed on. Kitsune glanced down briefly at her arms then up at Ling questioningly.

Slowly, she began to walk back to the bed. Her eyes remained on Ling the entire way. She crawled into the bed after a little bit of a struggle. Ling didn't pull the sheets up and instead filled a glass with a bubbling, transparent liquid. She held it out to Kitsune. "Here, this will help with the burns."

Part of Kitsune was glad that Ling had at least poured the liquid while she watching in case she put something poisonous in it but she didn't want to drink the strange medicine. But she obliged and took the glass with both hands.

The bubbles fizzed and popped as they reached the surface. She sniffed the liquid and grinned slightly. Peaches. She placed the rim to her lips and chugged it down in three gulps. The corner of Ling's lip curled into a small smile. She took the empty glass back and placed it on the table. Then gently took Kitsune's arm.

The young Uzumaki yanked her arm free and glared at her. She pulled her arm protectively close to her. Ling sighed and raised her hands in surrender. "I promise I will not hurt you. This is just a check-up to see everything is in order."

Kitsune gazed down at the bandages then up at Ling. She hesitantly held out her left arm and shut her eyes tightly, turning her head away. Ling was gentle as she undid the bandages. She began at her fingers then moved up to her shoulders which was surprisingly where the wraps ended.

As she pulled the last wraps off, her hand stopped completely. Kitsune had been unconscious for five days with serious burns and a concussion. But now; before her very eyes, the burns she had sustained had simply...

Vanished.

Ling's grip tightened on Kitsune's arm as she examined every inch of the skin. It was completely clear of burns. She got to work on removing the right arm's bandages and the same results were present. Second degree burns commonly left scarring but this was the result of... the Bijū.

She had heard of the Jinchūriki having unique healing abilities but this was just unbelievable. Kitsune pulled her arm away and frowned her eyebrows at Ling.

Ling unclipped the bandages around her head and pulled them off. While she did that, Kitsune looked the wraps over but there was nothing on it. No blood. Just dried up burn gauze. It smelt like bubble-gum. Why did all the medication smell like sweets?

She heard a gasp and looked up at Ling. Her lime green eyes were wide as she took a step back.

"What?" Kitsune asked, scratching her face. It was tingly from wearing material over her face and the back of her neck itched from her greasy hair. She reached back to scratch her neck but her hair rubbed against it and blocked her fingers. She frowned and looked at her shoulders.

Her hair reached past her shoulders and lay spread out on the pillow. "This isn't mine," Kitsune mumbled as she pulled on the long strands. Her hair was short and beyond the limits of girly. Now it was oddly long and a darker red than she remembered.

"This is amazing. You were healed up just by five days bed rest. There's not even a sign of your injuries," Ling answered, scratching Kitsune's head. She made a rumbling sound at the back of her throat and closed her eyes with a small smile. Ling smiled and remembered how Naruto and Kitsune had been when they a few days old.

She had been worried about them being so young with the Bijū within them but now it seemed like the Bijū had already passed on their habits.

"Where's Nii-san?"

Ling looked at Kitsune's inquisitive eyes. She was surprised that Kitsune hadn't had asked sooner but she had been delayed on what was happening around her. She smiled and tossed all the bandages into the flooding bin. Someone would come by soon to clear it out anyway.  
"I'll send someone down to his room. He'll definitely be happy to see you after so long," Ling smiled.

Kitsune rose an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "So long? Was I sleeping long?"

"Not really. Just a very long nap."

Kitsune ignored the statement and picked at the sheets. As her head tilted down, her long red hair fell over her shoulders and scraped against the material. Ling left the room to fetch Naruto who refused to leave the hospital as long as his sister was there. He didn't trust anyone since he found out the real reason his sister was "asleep" and because of that he spent every waking moment near her. He had even watched the nurses when they gave Kitsune her medicine.

Kitsune looked out the window and imagined the creature.

You don't interest me as you are now. It had said.

Now that Kitsune thought about it, the creature had a gentle but firm voice that only women could have. So that strange beast was female. Another thought passed through. Why had it been able to speak? Animals never spoke around here in this world. So maybe it wasn't from around here or from this village. She imagined its tantalising eyes and remembered its piercing claws that had almost killed her. Her hand automatically went to her chest in case there was any blood there to prove she had nearly died.

Like the bandages, the shirt was clean.

Where was the creature anyway? If she was in the hospital the whole time how had she got into the forest with that creature?

"IMŌTO-CHAN!"

Her head shot up and as it did, the door slammed open. Naruto ran through, a wild but happy smile over his lips. He pounced onto the bed, tackling his sister in a bear hug. "You're awake! You're awake!"

"N-Nii-san?" Kitsune stuttered.

The mass of long blonde hair gave it away it was him. He pulled back and grinned at her, a small, pointy, white stump pushing out from his gum. His blue eyes gave off a wave of happiness she had only seen when they got their matching goggles a year ago.

"You've been sleeping for this many days," Naruto held up five fingers. "You didn't eat the whole time. You hungry?"

Her stomach gave an approving growl. She looked down at it. Yep, she was hungry alright. Five days without food... The fact she was breathing surprised her. She nodded and grinned. Naruto dug around in his pocket and handed Kitsune a small container with a green, wobbling liquid. Then he pulled out a colourful cardboard box with a straw attached to it.

"This was what I could sneak in. These ladies are all fussy. One of them tried to feed me green circle stuff that were all pruny," Naruto shuddered.

"You mean me vegetables?"

"Veggie-what? No, it's something with a 'B'. It makes you grow faster, is what she said."

Kitsune would try to wonder what vegetable her brother was going on about but she was still confused about the blue creature. It didn't give a name meaning she couldn't ask anyone and Naruto wouldn't know since he was still talking about vegetables and not creepy creatures lurking in the hallways. If there was one thing Kitsune knew about monsters; it's that they were make-believe. Yet that beast had seemed so real in her dream.

Naruto noticed how quiet Kitsune was and the fact she picking at the jello container instead of eating it.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked, noticing her pallor. "Are you sick?"

"Didn't sleep well. I had a bad dream," Kitsune said as she opened the jello container. She poked the wobbly liquid, watching it vibrate. "There was a blue monster in a web. A monster. It didn't look like it wanted to get out. It just talked to me."

"Monster? Webs? What were you thinking about? Did the sleepy gas make you see things?"

Kitsune looked over at the oxygen mask hanging by the bedframe. No wonder she dreamt all that. They had been filtering clean air into her so she could breathe. She chuckled nervously and nodded. "That's it then. Bad dreams because of gas."

"Yep. Don't worry about it. As long as I'm here, no monster will come for you."

"Because you look scary?"

"Hey! What's that mean?"

"Oh nothing," Kitsune took the spoon out of Naruto's hand and began ravishing the jello. It was sweet and almost seemed to melt on her tongue. Its sugary mixture left her feeling hyped and excited. She finished the jello quickly and tossed it into the bin. She then grabbed the juice box, ripped the straw off and stabbed it through the foil hole. The juice's peachy tang washed the filthy metallic taste that must've been from breathing through her mouth for five days.

Naruto had been watching her quietly as she ate, his eyes focused on her. She looked up, straw dangling in her mouth.

"What?"

"When did your hair grow? It was never that long," Naruto questioned. He grabbed a fistful of hair and rubbed it between his fingers. Then he tugged. Kitsune yelped and raised her hand back, smacking him across the back of his head. 

"Fishcake!"

Naruto lifted himself up, groaning as he felt the jello he ate earlier rise in his throat. He glared at his sister. "It was just a question. Don't need to hit me. You're acting like Yumi."

The room suddenly became cold and Kitsune stared down at the half full juice box. Her hand went up to touch her cheek, expecting a scab to be there but it was as if it never happened. Which was something she wished were true. If the whole fire, wanting to explore outside the slums had never happened... then maybe they'd still be at home. She wouldn't be in hospital with supposed burns. Everyone would be normal, or at least normal for them.

"What happened to Yumi?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head. "I woke up and I was here. They kept stabbing me with needles ," Naruto rubbed his neck and winced.

Kitsune thought about the look of pain on Yumi's face as Naruto dragged her away. At the time, Kitsune had been in too much pain to really care but now she realized that Yumi had been sorry.

The possibility of her dying in the fire were astronomically high. Kitsune may not have liked how Yumi treated them sometimes but that was tough love as Mako called it. She had been toughening them up in her own way. Both her and Naruto owed it to her. Even if they weren't sure if she was alive or not. What if she wasn't?

She looked out the window at the village. It was definitely not like the slums. Way too clean and safe. In the slums you had to worry if something would drag you under the bed at night. Just lying in the bed of the hospital, Kitsune could feel the security. She turned back to Naruto.

"When can we go home?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked away. He fiddled with his fingers and bit his bottom lip. Kitsune looked at him with worried eyes. "Nii-san? What's wrong?"

"We don't have a home... the slums... the whole place was burnt down. Some shinobi saved us before we could get hurt," Naruto muttered.

Kitsune wasn't as surprised as she expected to be. Alarmed, yes, but not saddened. She nodded and drank up the last of her juice. A silence followed as Kitsune drank her juice and Naruto ate jello he pulled out from his shirt. It wasn't uncomfortable though. It never was when it was just them. Now that they were in the village, they should've felt excited to explore. But now they just missed being in the slums. Chasing wild cats, finding creepy gold lumps. It had been their home.

Well, they could cross that bridge when they got there.

O~O

"Hokage-sama, I'd think it'd be best if Naruto and Kitsune lived here in the village instead of with some smuggler."

Iruka and Kurenai had teamed up to find a suitable home for the twins and they weren't taking no for an answer. They couldn't let the twins be taken in by smugglers again. Just in case the same thing happened again. This time they may not be as lucky for someone to rescue them. It would be safer for them to live where shinobi could keep an eye on them.

Hiruzen looked up from the stack of paperwork he was working on. He had gotten older and it was showing. His skin was lighter, his hair was grey, his face was gaunter and he had wrinkles and liver spots showing his old age. It looked like it had gotten worse once he took up the mantle of Sandaime again, replacing the Yondaime. It wasn't easy work, having to deal with the village's issues all over again as if he'd never left.

As he eyed the two Jōnin, he saw something in their eyes. He looked down at the scrolls and signed them off. "Why would you want that? Something you want to tell me?"

"Someone is after them. Their lives are in danger if they remain anywhere other than here. The fire is an example of that," Kurenai answered, crimson eyes flashing.

"They are too young to have their lives at risk because of their status as Jinchūriki. It would be understandable if they were being attacked while they were older and more prepared. They're barely out of their milk teeth but they're being attacked by unknowns so the Bijū within them can die," Iruka continued, suddenly angry at the thought of seeing the unconscious twins in hospital. "If they live here, they can attend the Academy and become shinobi of the Leaf. Learn to defend themselves against opponents. They're about the right age to start. Maybe next year."

Hiruzen looked at the two. They didn't look they'd let up about letting the twins live in Konoha. He hadn't even see them in four years. Yumi had made sure to keep them away from anyone even related to the village. Being Hokage, the ANBU wouldn't allow him near the slums without protection. And the twins wouldn't recognize him. They'd simply consider him another old man who got lost.

"I may not be part of the Councillors or Keepers, Hokage-sama, but these children need to be safe. I don't know the reason for letting them live with smugglers the first time around but now is different. They don't deserve to have to live their lives in fear," Kurenai said softly.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Minato and Kushina would've wanted their children close to the village. To be near the Academy so they can become full fledged shinobi. His hand curled into a fist. Times were different now. Kurenai was right. What happened in the slums was uncalled for and Yumi should've been there to protect them. Instead, the twins nearly ended up dead and the slums were destroyed. Each time he looked out over the village he saw slums residents left homeless from the fire. If he was at least able to ease the pressure off the two Uzumaki twins; it would make him feel a lot better about what had happened.

"You're right," Hiruzen said as he stood up from his seat.

"See, I knew you'd say that but think of it this way. Naruto and Kitsune could grow up to become powerful and talented shinobi. The village may even begin to overlook the fact they're Jinchūriki and start to – w-wait, what do you say?" Iruka stopped and stared at Hiruzen wide eyed.

Hiruzen chuckled and kept his back turned to them. He stared out over the village. It had been repaired nicely since the invasion and no one could even detect that two powerful Bijū had been at the centre. "You should know better than anyone, Iruka-kun. The pain of being alone. Not having parents to protect you or teach you. Fortunately, the twins have each other but not even that can make up for the loss of parents. Living here may not fill up the gap but they'll form bonds with close people that will become like family to them," he turned to the two, his dark eyes reflecting the light of the sun. "Who knows, one of these days they might be running the show."

"H-Hokage-sama..." Kurenai and Iruka shared a look. They hadn't expected Hiruzen to cave is so easily without a viable argument but it was better than letting them live at a hospital.

"There should be vacancies somewhere for them. I'll have a look into it. Until then, they should be discharged from the hospital. Next year they can attend the Academy but they should learn to read and write now so it'll be simpler for them," Hiruzen said. He looked down at the folder of Naruto and Kitsune which lay open on his desk.

Kurenai smiled and nodded her head. Iruka, on the other hand, crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Hokage-sama, are you going to allow two five year olds to live by themselves in the village? Is it that even safe?"

Hiruzen looked up at Iruka briefly then down at the folder. It was the best option they had. The whole village already knew about the new Jinchūriki and despised them. Believed them to be the reason the Bijū were released. If any family actually adopted them he'd be surprised but those weren't in the cards anymore. "We don't have any other options. Either they learn to survive on their own or risk living with a family that might make their life a living hell. It's the best for them."

"It is, Iruka. No one got anywhere in life without being a little brave. This situation has forced them to grow up a little sooner but they can learn from it. When they have their own children one day, they'll be able to teach them everything they learnt about life," Kurenai placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder and smiled.

Iruka nodded and looked at the ground. When he found out his father and mother had died in the Bijū attack, he had been beyond angry. But he had learnt they were in a better place and had died protecting what they loved. Then he had found those very beasts sealed within the bodies of two innocent children left orphans because of that very attack. But he didn't hate them. Far from it. He wanted to protect them from a life of misery. Their bond was strong as siblings but would it be enough to keep them safe from the wrath of a whole village.

He sighed and nodded his head. "It's not great but it's something."

"Good. Now relax, Iruka. You're too young to be worrying about stuff like. Let people like me sweat the small stuff," Hiruzen laughed.

He turned to the window and looked out over the village. It was a better idea that they grew up here where they were safe. They couldn't simply rely on the Bijū's power to defend them. But they were the children of the Yondaime. Half Uzumaki. Half Namikaze. They'd make it through.


	10. Giving Back What You Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending all your time in a hospital means you have a lot of free time. Mainly to pick up on what you never learnt as a child... Reading and writing included.

Hiruzen had made all the necessary arrangements for the twins. Accommodation had been easy. As luck would have it, Kushina's old apartment had been left vacant ever since the attack. Most of her stuff had been moved when she married Minato but some of her old clothes remained there. Clothes that Naruto and Kitsune would be able to use. Even if they were alone, the twins had neighbours around who were surprisingly kind.

They had a Jinchūriki there before. They wouldn't mind having two.

Attending school, the two would join the Academy the following year while they learnt the basics. Unfortunately, it was already August. Meaning they only had four months left. But if they were anything like their father, they'd be able to handle it.

Violent banging on the door snapped him out of his trance. He looked up at the shaking door but didn't move. That definitely wasn't any shinobi. They had the utmost respect for every thing he touched. Even a door. He looked back down at the scrolls he was signing. The banging continued, this time rattling the entire door frame. He sighed and tried to ignore it. How did this person get past the receptionist who was meant to record visits?

The door slammed open and in stepped a furious Yumi. Behind her, a bruised and burned Yoshi came in after her followed by Mako who was without his turban. All three were covered in bandages and were scraped and bruised.

Evidence of the fire. He had been wondering what happened to the three and the whole group of smugglers. Now he knew. They were alive and by the looks of it... pissed.

"Where are they?! What have you done with them?!" Yumi boomed, slamming her hands down on the table. That caused pens and scrolls to roll off of the desk. Hiruzen watched it and sighed.

"Thank you for disturbing the peace of my office. Now what is it you need?"

"Where are Naruto and Kitsune? I know you're hiding them somewhere! Tell me where they are!" Yumi growled, baring slightly yellow teeth.

Hiruzen looked up at her and saw the anger in her eyes. She was furious. Livid. Obviously, she had one job and she didn't fulfil it. Protect the twins. Instead they nearly ended up dead because of something she did when they wanted to explore their roots. He had heard about the serious wound on Kitsune's cheek that had to be stitched closed. It was healed up but it didn't erase the fact she had received it from Yumi herself.

"They're safe. Currently being treated in hospital. I'm not sure if they'd want to see you, however. Naruto is determined to protect his sister from anyone dumb enough to hurt her."

Yumi visibly grounded her teeth together and glared at Hiruzen. It was also then he noticed that that one of her teeth were missing and a large section of her hair was chopped off until her shoulder. The hair that was still long had burnt singes but either she was hadn't gotten to it or she had decided to leave it. Either way, it made her look like even more like a criminal than she was. Mako stepped around Yumi and pushed himself up to glare at Hiruzen, his small and dark eyes reflecting anger.

"Listen here, Jiji, those kids don't have anywhere else to go. We're as much their family as they are ours. To let them live by themselves would be stupid and fucking insane!" Mako snapped, his arms shaking as he tried to keep his balance.

If Mako hadn't sworn Hiruzen would have certainly thought something was different about the small man. He adjusted his robes and looked down at the scrolls, grabbing a spare pen and began writing away. "You had one simple task: Keep the Jinchūriki safe. And you couldn't even do that. This was a test to prove if you could handle that responsibility and the result of that trust was those very Jinchūriki nearly being incinerated. It'd be best if they lived here in the village where we can keep a watchful eye on them and their progress."

"Watchful?! These barbarians will kill them in a heartbeat! The fact they've been alive for four years with us means we can keep them safe. Letting them live alone will get them killed!"

"I'm touched by your sympathy for them but it has already been decided. The twins will live here and attend the Academy next year. Then they can become shinobi of the village."

"Shinobi?" Yoshi huffed, rolling his eyes. "They hate shinobi. They've stated it themselves."

Hiruzen eyed them all and shook his head. As determined as they were, he couldn't entrust the Jinchūriki to them again. He had only went along with the idea because the Keepers had suggested it; and their suggestions seemed to make his life a whole lot more easier. Besides, a Jinchūriki who couldn't control their power was a war waiting to start. Two very powerful Bijū resided within them and he needed them to be trained to the best. It may have sounded heartless but once they were older they would be the last line of defence in things went wrong.  
He stood up from his seat and placed his hands behind his back. "You fulfilled your end of the bargain, Yumi. Now it's the village's turn. Naruto and Kitsune will both be safe."

"Like hell they will-"

"Where are they?" Yumi questioned. Mako looked up at his boss and saw the cold expression she wore. It had been like that for the past few days. She had searched everywhere for the twins, even the ruins of the slums expecting to find them hiding somewhere but to avail. Then the next bet was the hospital but the nurses wouldn't confirm or deny if they were there, and if they were there they would need special clearance to see them.

Hiruzen turned toward the window and didn't look them in the eye. "Konoha Hospital. While their accommodation is being arranged they are being taken care of over there. However, Ling has restricted those who can and cannot see them due to... sensitive reasons."

"Sensitive my ass! She just doesn't want smugglers coming in and 'infecting' the place for her own benefits," Mako dropped down and turned to the two behind him. "I told you we never should've trusted them!"

"I suppose it's for the best..." Yumi muttered as she looked down at the floor. Her fists were clenched at her sides and she was shaking slightly.

Mako stopped his constant grumbling and looked up at his boss in concern. "Yumi?"

She looked up again. A sad smile was on her lips. "After all, I didn't want the brats to begin with. Now here I am fighting to see them when they clearly don't want to see me. You're right, Hokage-sama. Maybe it is best if they live here instead of with us. I mean, they're too young to be dragged into a life of fraud and illegal doings."

The two men stared at her surprised. Hiruzen stayed facing the window but a small smirk was pulled over his lips. He knew that it was hard for Yumi to give up the twins especially since she had them for four years. The smugglers had even grown attached to the little rascals. Now they knew that the twins were alive and well and not able to see them. It was sad but it was also the truth. Hiruzen had wanted to keep the twins nearby for a long time but couldn't go against the Keepers orders. If they believed that letting the Uzumaki kids live with smugglers was a good idea then it was.

Hiruzen slowly turned back to the three. Yumi was staring at the floor again while Yoshi and Mako looked sombre. Yoshi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Can I ask? Why did you pick us to look after them instead of someone else?"

It was an odd question. If he could, Hiruzen would have asked the Keepers but only in times of urgency were they allowed to be spoken to. Other than that they were not to be disturbed. He had to work out the meaning on his own.

"It wasn't so I could overlook your criminal activities, far from it. It was so that those children would learn the reality of life and toughen up. Even though it was a brutal idea at the time, it has helped them in ways you can't imagine. Eventually they will see it was all for their own good. Being a Jinchūriki will fill their life up with hardships... but they will form bonds with people that will fill in as family. Your role was to teach them. Teach them about life. You did that role. Naruto and Kitsune are ready for the real hardships in life," Hiruzen said. He felt sad to speak about the twins like they were weapons but... that was how the rest of the world saw them.

Yumi slowly looked up at Hiruzen. Her brown eyes appeared glassy; as if unshed tears were threatening to spill at any given second. She blinked the tears anyway and stared at Hiruzen with a cold glare. Hiruzen noticed and looked her directly in the eyes. "Nothing will harm them, that I can promise you."

Yoshi and Mako shared a look then gazed at Yumi. She simply stared at Hiruzen but they could already tell. She was thinking about them.

Naruto and Kitsune. The sleepless nights, the strange habits, the constant issues of having to feed them. Even if it drained her every night, she had gotten used to it. When they got older and began to sleep in a bed of their own, they remembered how she woke up in the middle of the night because she thought she heard them crying, she'd check on them and they were sleeping sound as a log. Or the time she had to teach them to crawl and walk.

~~~

The Den was painfully bright that morning. Sunlight seemed to peek out of every opening even the smallest rat hole. Yumi sat on the worn out couch and looked at the two babies on the floor. Naruto lay on his back, knees upward and bent. He shuffled around uselessly as he tried to lift his head up from the ground, a line of drool trickling down the side of his cheek as he concentrated. The soles of his feet turned pale as he pushed himself up. His back lifted off the ground for five seconds before he collapsed again.

Instead of crying, he tried again repeatedly.  
Kitsune was laying on her stomach, head pressed against the floor. She made gurgling sounds every time she tried to push her head up. Her small hands were pressed against the floor and as she pushed, the small veins seemed to bulge out. Yumi sat quietly as she watched the twins tried failed attempts at lifting their heads up off the floor.

Any help the smugglers tried to offer them they shoved off. They screeched violently and hit them away. Like they wanted to do this on their own without the help of anyone.

"Aww," one of the smugglers commented, watching Kitsune try to push her head up using her forehead. "They can't even lift their big-ass heads off the floor!"

Both twins glared at him. He stumbled back and chuckled nervously, afraid that they might release their Bijū for him insulting them. They went back to lifting their heads. Occasionally they'd stop and cry, sometimes for food or sometimes just because they wanted to get somewhere with their failed attempts.

Yumi stood up and was about to leave the room. Naruto giggled happily, clapping his hands together. She turned around and saw he was sitting up straight, the back of his head a bright pink through the thin mass of gold hair. Kitsune had fallen asleep and made a small drool puddle below her cheek. She mumbled in her sleep, her nose twitching.

Naruto turned to Yumi, smiling and showing off the small stumps for teeth pushing through his gums. "Ba... ba... ba."

"Ba?" Yoshi questioned, appearing from around the corner. His eyes widened. "He's going to say his first word!"

Mako walked out from behind him. He looked at Yoshi then at Naruto then at Kitsune. "We should all do what that teme is doing and just go sleep. She's being smart for once."

Naruto repeated what he was saying, his tongue sticking out every time he said it. Yoshi crouched down on the floor in front of Naruto, encouraging him and cheering him on. Mako simply stood by the door and watched Yoshi make a fool of himself. Trying to encourage a baby to say his first word. They had better things to do than watch babies but they were placed with this burden.

"Ba... ba... ba... Babady!" Naruto exclaimed happily, flailing his pudgy arms around.

"Babady? Is that even a word?" Yumi asked, folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"You're wasting your time doing this," Mako groaned, turning around and walking back into the kitchen. "He can't even say basic words so he sticks with making up his own. That's the life of a baby."

Yoshi stared long and hard at Naruto. Long enough that Naruto scuttled away, using only his butt, toward the piles of pillows they piled up as a barrier to keep them from leaving the safety of the pillow square. Kitsune snorted as she awoke. Immediately once she processed where she was, she attempted lifting her head again.

Yumi watched them briefly before turning her head to Yoshi. "He was probably trying to say 'Baby'. It's the one word he hears the most from all of us."

"I'm not giving up on you, Naruto-kun. You can do it!" Yoshi urged, crawling after the small boy. Naruto stuck his head in between the small gap in the pillow, his cries muffled as he slammed his hands against the pillow barricade.

Yumi rolled her eyes and looked over at the red haired girl. She gave one final push and got herself up straight. She kept her arms out at her side and wobbled as she tried to keep her balance. A small smile spread across her lips and she giggled. Then she toppled over. A loud thud echoed around the room as her soft skull impacted with the hard concrete floor. She didn't cry. Simply remained still on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Yoshi asked as he picked her up. Her arms swayed as he held her and her feet dangled, making her look like a doll. She still stared at the ceiling. Yoshi began to panic. "She's not looking at me. She's not looking! Maybe she has a concussion or brain damage!"

"You're overreacting," Yumi groaned. She stepped over the barricade, nearly stepping on Naruto who still hadn't gotten his head out. She stood beside Yoshi and looked at Kitsune. Her blue eyes remained fixated on the ceiling. She then looked at them, her small lips widening in a smile.

"Jiza!" Kitsune laughed, turning her to Yumi.  
Yoshi laughed and ruffled her hair and looked to Yumi. Her face turned vermillion and her eyebrow twitched. The room shook as she screamed. "I'm not your jiza!"

~~~

Mako and Yoshi looked down sadly at the ground. A part of them didn't want to give up the twins. They made life a little bearable in the condition they were in. Living in the slums made you realize how things really were but somehow the twins looked over it and made it seem like a world without rules. As wrong as they were, it was nice to believe it.

Yumi inhaled deeply and raised her head to look at Hiruzen. "If that's what it takes to make sure they're safe, we'll follow those orders. Nothing good ever came from associating yourself with criminals anyway."

"Yumi-san... y-y-you can't be serious! Y-you're letting these assholes h-h-have Naruto and Kitsune!?" Mako yelled, grabbing her by the bottom of her shirt since it was the only thing he could reach.

Hiruzen didn't need to be an expert to know how Yumi was hurting. Her eyes gave it away. She left on bad terms with the twins and now she wouldn't see them at all. Even with the blank expression she wore her brown eyes were glassed over with fresh tears and her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. She turned around, droplets of tears sprinkling through the air. Hiruzen nodded slowly. "I can pass on a message to them, if you would want that?"

Yumi had been walking toward the door but stopped as soon as Hiruzen had said that. Yoshi and Mako looked at her, their emotions flickering wildly across their faces. Anger, sorrow, desperation, pity. She reached out and opened the door. "Just tell them... I'm sorry I wasn't the motherly figure they needed. They deserved better."

With that, she left the room. Yoshi and Mako stared at the place Yumi had once been in, gaping. They shared a look then looked at Hiruzen. "Just tell them we're gonna miss them," Yoshi said sadly, walking out of the room.

"It's gonna be really quiet without them, little fuckers," Mako grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Hiruzen watched them leave then sat down. He sighed and ran a hand across his face. Dealing with family issues had never been a strong point with him. He had a family of his own and he tried to avoid conflict altogether. He pulled out the Uzumaki twins' folder. It contained everything about them so far right down to the little glitch about their parents. He had had no choice but to alter that fact and state that their parents had been killed in the Bijū attack. If word went around that they were the Yondaime's children; not only would they be furious that they lost a Hokage over him sealing the Bijū within children, but also over the fact that they lost loved ones all for the sake of two kids.

People did stupid things when they were angry.  
"Okay, what's that word say?"

Naruto frowned at the drawing of a red apple. Iruka had been spending most of his days at the hospital trying to teach him to read. In the slums, Yumi didn't really go out of her way to get them any books to read or pencils to write with. From what Naruto had heard in the short amount of time he was in the hospital, it was considered bad if a five year old couldn't read or write his own name yet.

He tilted his head to the side. "Ap..."

Iruka smiled and nodded his head. "Keep going."  
Naruto stared at the word, hoping it would just sound out so he could hear it once. Right now he really needed Kitsune. She was getting injections and medication that would help with the concussion she received when she blocked him from getting hurt. She would be here with him learning. If she needed it at all. Iruka had already taught her to write her name and read until the letter K. Impressive coming from a girl who never read in her life.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Iruka, blinking his eyes confusingly. Iruka looked at him, still waiting for his answer. Iruka was a young man with olive skin and a scar running across his nose. His hair was tied up into a ponytail and a Konoha forehead protector was around his forehead. He also wore the basic Konoha uniform. Naruto stared at the forehead protector then at Iruka.

"You still haven't answered," Iruka stated, smirking a little.

"Oh," Naruto looked back at the word. He thought back to when he was watching Kitsune learn. She had a special technique to help her remember. Her voice rang through his head.

"A is for apple, something that keeps that old needle man away. B is for bat, something dark that flies at night. C is for cat, my favourite type of pet. D is for duck, the little birds swimming in a line. E is for egg, something that comes out a chicken's butt... wait, are we eating chicken poop?"

"Apple!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Iruka smiled and gave Naruto a high five. "Well done. Took some time but it isn't always easy the first few times."

"I just thought of what Imōto-chan said when she was learning it. It helps me," Naruto smiled.

Iruka looked slightly confused until he realized Naruto was talking about how Kitsune linked the words she learnt with the way she saw it. A smart technique. Not something you saw with many five year olds. He laughed and turned the page. He pointed to the picture of a smiling bat. "Very good. Glad to see siblings help each other. What's that?"

"B is for bat, something dark that flies at night. Bat!" Naruto exclaimed.

Iruka laughed and they continued through the words until the letter K. Each letter he used the technique Kitsune used. So as soon as they reached K, Iruka knew Naruto would have trouble remembering it.

He closed up the book and placed it in the small backpack. "Guess that's it for today, Naruto. Unless you want to go over writing. It'll do you good."

"Writing's when you use a pencil, right?"  
"Right. In a way it's speaking without using sound," Iruka reached into the bag and took out a folder. He took out a piece of paper and a pencil and used the folder as something to press on. He placed them in front of Naruto.

On the paper were several straight lines and in between each pair was a series of dots. "Now, Naruto. All you do is join up the dots from the top right downwards and when you finished that, you would have written your name. Take your time. I'm not rushing you."

Naruto picked up the pencil and held it nervously. He pressed it hard onto the paper. The lead snapped. Naruto sweat dropped and growled to himself. It looked easier when Kitsune did it.  
"That's okay," Iruka said, sharpening the pencil again and handing it back to him. "You have all the time in the world."

Naruto sat still and didn't budge. His eyes darted around frantically at the page. It was natural for Naruto to be scared of something new. The smugglers hadn't really done much to teach them the alphabet or how to read and write. Not every child could do this. He taught children, he'd know first hand. Some children never went to the Academy pre-school and had to be taught extra.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hit you if that's what's bothering you. No one gets this right the first time," he added reassuringly. "I'll be beside you and tell you how you're doing"

Naruto inhaled a breath then placed the lead on to the paper and slowly followed the dots up and down. He sat back as he made the first symbol. "It's bad, isn't it?"

Iruka looked at it. He was slightly surprised. "No actually," he said with honesty. Naruto knew by the certainty in his voice that he was telling the truth.

Naruto frowned and held up the page to stare at it. "It's not?"

"No. You're doing fine so carry on."

Naruto grinned and returned to the dots. Apart from the occasional wobble he wrote 'Naruto' in a smooth hand. Iruka smiled as he looked at the writing. "That's really good, Naruto."

"Is it?" Naruto looked up at Iruka with big eyes. Iruka nodded but had to think about something. Was Naruto ever acknowledged where he used to live. The difference between him and Kitsune was large. She had been eager to learn something new and had even taught herself a simple to remember it all. The first time she wrote her name, it was wobbly since she wasn't used to holding a pencil but the second time around she aced it completely.

Naruto on the other hand was uncertain of his work and needed to be become encouraged along the way.

Iruka pointed at the next row. "Do it again."  
Naruto carried on following the dots between the lines until he had filled three extra lines with his name. As he wrote, Iruka got a clean unlined paper and drew two straight lines but didn't add any dots. Naruto looked up as he finished the last row. His eyes looked down at the paper.

"Must I write my name on that too?"

"Only if you feel up to it," Iruka answered, holding it out to him.

Naruto carefully took the paper and pressed it against the folder. He looked slightly nervous at having to write without the assistance of the dots but he did it slowly and cautiously. Without any dots, his writing came out smoother and Iruka was able to see Naruto's writing style. Big and sharp edged. Iruka picked up a spare pencil and a ruler, drew two straight lines and wrote 'Uzumaki' in between them and handed the pencil to Naruto.

Naruto drew another two lines and, while carefully scrutinizing the new word, copied it.

"That's really good," Iruka remarked.

"Is it?"

Iruka frowned at Naruto, who was turning the page sideways and upside down. "Don't you know?"

Naruto shook his head and turned the page the right way up. Iruka pointed at the Hiragana Naruto had written. "You just wrote your name."

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he stared down at the symbols. Part of him couldn't understand why those symbols were his name. Iruka took his hand and made him point to the symbols, going from right to left, sounding out each one. Naruto realized that each symbol made a plural sound like 'na' or 'ki' instead of singular sounds. That was a smart thought coming from him.

On his own, he started again and succeeded in sounding all the symbols.

"You picked that up very quick," Iruka said. "Really quick."  
"That's good though, right?"

Iruka nodded. He let Naruto keep the papers so he could learn them over again. He placed the folder back into the bag and stood up to stretch his stiff legs. Time was something he lost track of when he taught. As annoying as it was to the students when he kept them back in a class a little longer, it was something he really enjoyed. Otherwise why would he teach children.

"Iruka-san," Naruto mumbled, pulling on his fingers nervously. "Can I ask you something?"

Iruka noticed the serious but anxious tone in Naruto's voice. "What is it?"

"Why do me and Imōto-chan feels so-"

"Iruka-san!" a man with short silver hair entered the room, dressed in standard Konoha uniform.

He stood up straight as he addressed Iruka so he was probably a lower rank. Iruka had also taught Naruto the different shinobi ranks. Genin, Chuunin, Jonin, and ANBU. Then there was the position of Hokage, the leader of the entire village. He or she, but there had only been men so far, ran the country and passed down laws to protect the village.

Iruka looked up at the man, his calm expression vanishing instantly. "What is it?"

"It's ready," the shinobi answered. He looked at Naruto and smiled. But for some reason, Naruto felt uncomfortable when the shinobi did it. A slightly eerie feeling.

Instead of validating further, Iruka knew instantly and nodded. The shinobi left the room and Naruto gazed up at Iruka. Iruka crouched down and smirked at Naruto. "Come on, Naruto. It's time to go."

"Go where?" Naruto questioned as Iruka grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
"Where else? To your new home."


	11. Calling A Place Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the hospital, the twins move into the apartment of someone close to them. Someone who loved them more than life itself.

Home wasn't a word Naruto really knew. It left an odd taste in his mouth. It also unsettled him a bit when he heard that both he and Kitsune would be alone in their new home. Without adult supervision. Kitsune was just as nonchalant about it as he was. Lucky for them, there wasn't much to unpack or pack since everything they had owned had been burnt in the fire. There was only the clothes on their back, which was hospital clothes, and some small necessities that would help them.

Naruto slung his small backpack on and turned to Kitsune. Both of them had been scrubbed clean. Clean to the point their flesh was a raw pink. His hair had been cut short and had been cleaned of all lice, dandruff and flaking scalp and his nails had been cut and cleaned. The same went for Kitsune. Her hair had been washed thoroughly then tied into a bun that looked like a pin cushion atop her small head. Her nails had been trimmed and cleaned out but for some reason shone much more than his did.

On both their feet, they wore similar white flat surfaced shoes that smelt like the hospital itself.  
"Did Iruka-san say anything about where we're going?" Kitsune asked as she pulled both straps of her bag over her shoulders.

Naruto shook his head. His hair didn't scratch against his face like it usually did. Now he was actually beginning to miss his long hair. "All he said was to get ready and not to leave anything behind that we need."

Kitsune glanced at the bag on her back. "We don't really have much though."

Naruto shrugged and began pacing the carpet. Static sparked off of his shoes. He laughed to himself and went around faster until the smell of burnt wool enveloped the room. As fun as it looked, Kitsune remained in her seat and didn't budge. She simply watched while swinging her feet on the edge of the bed. Every few often she would look toward the door. Iruka was meant to come by to take them to their new home but she was still a bit anxious about leaving the safety of the hospital.

The hospital staff had gotten increasingly used to their presence. They were slightly hesitant around them for some reason but they got over it quickly enough. Ling seemed to be most helpful. She spent every waking moment nearby, always tending to their needs.

A knock at the door snapped Kitsune out of her thoughts. Ling stood by the doorway, holding a small plastic bag. "Glad to see you didn't leave without saying goodbye. Would be awfully rude."

"Never!" Naruto exclaimed, still moving in a circle.

Ling frowned at him and rolled her eyes. She grabbed him gently by the back of his shirt, halting his actions. She steered him toward the bed and made him sit down beside Kitsune. He mumbled to himself and rubbed his shoes together. A flicker of static jumped from it and he giggled.

"Now I've got some things for you two since you're moving in to your new place," Ling smiled. Something that was very rare considering she had so much to deal with in a day.

"I feel old when you say it like that," Naruto muttered, pouting and turning his head away.  
Ling kneeled down in front of them and placed the plastic bag on the ground. She began to pull out different articles of clothing.

She held up a white shirt with a Konoha insignia on it. "I figured you didn't have any clothes after the incident so I went out to get you some spares. Enough to last you until you're a little taller. So I'm going to have to make a few alterations on them now."

"I don't know want that means but okay," Kitsune grinned as she stood up.

A wrong choice. Ling had to take their shirts off so she could put the new ones on and measure their size but neither twin was willing. She may have been a kind doctor who snuck sweets in for them but they drew the line at not wearing their shirts in front of her.

Naruto ran around the room and avoided the needle that kept coming at him. Kitsune huddled up against the pillows, even hid under the pillows. Ling groaned and threw her hands in the air. "We're not getting anywhere with this!"

"Don't come near me with that thing!" Naruto hissed, poking his head out from under the bed.  
"You're going to get a cold if you stay like that. I'll do it quickly. Hayaku, before Iruka-san comes."

Kitsune looked down at her brother and they shared a conversation without words. Naruto sighed and pulled himself out from under the bed. He stood before Ling and held his arms out. She pulled the shirt over his head. It was much larger than he was, partly due to his thin body but nothing a few adjustments couldn't do. She stitched up the sides of his shirt to make it tighter and snug.

Once Kitsune stepped up, she did the same with her. Ling had made sure that the twins had different sets of shirts. One or two were identical but since they weren't identical twins, she didn't see the need to make everything look alike.

The twins sat on the bed and went through everything that had been in the bag. Muffins, sweets, juice boxes with different flavours, small packages of selected fruits, cups of instant ramen, action figures of superheroes the twins knew nothing about, books, crayons, paints, more clothes, milk, cereal and a cardboard pink box decorated with white petals painted on it.

Kitsune held it up and turned to Ling. "What's this?"

Ling looked up from checking Naruto's new shoes. She smiled as she saw the box. "Think of it as a house warming gift, but you can't open it until you get home."

Now that Kitsune knew she couldn't open it, she wanted nothing more than to rip it open and peek inside. Her fingers kept lingering over the small sticker that held it closed. Simultaneously, they looked toward the door before it even opened. As the handle turned and the door opened, Naruto and Kitsune looked at each other and frowned. How had they known someone was going to come in? Iruka stepped in, smiling at the two.  
"Ready to go?"

Both nodded. They had divided the gift Ling had given between the both of them and had somehow fitted it all into one bag. Naruto stomped around on the floor, getting used to the feeling of new shoes. He stared down at his toes as they peeked out of the dark blue sandals. He grabbed his bag and pulled the straps over his shoulder.

"Yep. We're packed and ready to go," Naruto grinned.

Iruka noticed how full their bags were, mainly because Kitsune wobbled as she tried to walk. She walked up beside her brother and grasped onto his hand. Iruka smiled and turned to walk out of the room.

"Hold on."

He turned and frowned. Kitsune waddled to the bed and pulled out something from under the pillows. She straightened it out and walked up to Ling, holding it out to her. "We made it for you."

Ling carefully accepted the paper and looked down at it. On the front it said 'To Nurse Lady'. Her face deadpanned as her eyes moved up to look at them. "Gee, thanks. I'll treasure it."

"Turn it over," Naruto urged, walking up to stand beside his sister.

Ling sighed and flipped the card over. A badly drawn picture of two stick figures, one with spiky blonde hair, the other with red hair in a circle atop their head, were on it. Between the two was a tall stick figure with black hair hanging loose but this figure wore a black outline of a dress and cap. Above it different colours, written in neat hiragana and katakana 'You'll always be our hero!'

Ling looked up at the two, her mouth opening slightly and her eyes widening. The two grinned and scratched the back of their necks. "So you'll always remember us," Kitsune said, a small blush staining her cheeks.

"In case we never get hurt again so you never see us," Naruto added.

Her eyes flushed with tears and she dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around both their necks. Warm tears flooded down her cheeks. She gripped on tightly to the two. The time they spent at the hospital had been the best for her. 

She had always thought that she would never see them again after Yumi took them home. The slums were on a world of their own. Then the paramedics brought them in. She had angry, livid, that they were in such terrible condition when the Hokage himself had entrusted them to her. But a part of her was happy. A feeling that had disgusted her. Here they were, not even five yet, and baring fatal injuries. But it had been a way to finally see them after four years.

She pulled back and stared at the twins. They had grown. She still saw the small babies that she had spent a week tending to. She ruffled their hair and smiled softly. "Arigato gozaimasu... I'm going to miss you two."

"We'll come visit if that's what you want," Kitsune suggested.

Ling shook her head and stood up. She inhaled and wiped the tears from her eyes. A hospital wasn't the best place for tears, especially since a lot of heartbreak happened here. 

She smiled at them. "No, you two must focus on your Academy work. I want only the best results to come from you; because I know you can be something great one day. Who knows, you might be the next Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto and Kitsune looked at each in confusion then at Ling. "Who's that?" they asked in unison.  
Ling looked up at Iruka and he smirked. She shook her head. "You'll find out about him soon."

"Okay, you two, time to go," Iruka said, placing his hands on their shoulders. They nodded but both rushed up to Ling and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Sayonara, Ling-san," they said again.

It sometimes scared her how they were able to speak in unison at such accuracy. She hugged them back, returning the same amount of grip.  
"Sayonara..."

They pulled away and smiled one last time at her. Then ran after Iruka as he left the room. She stared at the place they had once stood then looked down at their drawing. She had saved their lives more than once. It was becoming a habit. She didn't know if she'd see them again, but at least she had memento to remember them by.

The fresh air outside wasn't the same as the hospital. It came from every direction instead of one solid place. Blue skies with small clouds lazily drifting past could be seen. Trees were shockingly green. Buildings had fresh paint on them, the smell still lingering on it. Everything about it was different from the slums. Places they walked past smelt like either the food that was being prepared, or the things that were being made.

The twins stared in awe. The slums was directly under the mountain which meant it constantly had a shadow over it. The skies were also a pale blue for some reason that even they couldn't understand. But here in the heart of the village, everything was so bright and alluring.

More than once, Iruka had to pull the twins back onto the trail to their new place. It was cute how basic everyday things to him were a whole new world for them. But they didn't notice the cold stares they were receiving. Nearly every villager that they walked past glared at the twins and began whispering amongst themselves or to anyone nearby who would listen. Iruka glanced over his shoulder at the twins. He couldn't tell if they were choosing to ignore it or just didn't notice. But it was a wise choice if he didn't tell them. Just in case they began uncomfortable.

"Iruka-san, where is this place we're going to?" Naruto asked suddenly. The boy was beginning to drag his feet now and kept staring at the ground.

"My feet hurt and my elbow itches," Kitsune mumbled, stopping to scratch her ankle.

Iruka looked in front of him at the distance to the apartment then back at the two twins leaning on each other for support. It wasn't that far but he could tell they needed a break. He turned around and spotted a small store across the street. He held out both his hands toward them. "I know just the place."

The twins reached out and held on to his hands. Villagers stared at Iruka as he walked with them, holding their hands they were like his children. He stared in front of him and didn't pay any attention to them. They didn't deserve the attention. Naruto looked around at the buildings, still clearly in awe of everything. Kitsune, however, was looking at the ground. She gripped on tighter to Iruka's hand.

He looked down at her. She held onto his right hand with both hands. They were becoming clammy and he knew right there she was noticing the stares.

They walked up to the small store. Instead of a front door, it had small curtains in the front. Steam forced its way through the small openings that carried the aroma of cooked noodles. Naruto stopped and sniffed the air. His stomach growled automatically. "Iruka-san, what's that smell?" he asked eagerly, looking up at the older man with excited eyes.

Kitsune gazed up and sniffed the air once. Her stomach growled. She blushed and huddled closer to Iruka. "It does smell nice..."

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. Teuchi, you here?" Iruka called as he pushed aside the curtain. The twins didn't even need to push it aside, let alone reach it. They waddled into the small restaurant and tried to look up over the counter. Iruka sat down at one of the stools and turned to the twins. "You can come sit down. Put yours bags down first."

Naruto and Kitsune shared a look and moved to Iruka's left side. They pulled their bags off and placed it by the bottom of their seats. They struggled to climb up onto the seats and when they eventually did, Naruto was out of breath. Kitsune swung her feet around by her seat and looked at the kitchen behind the counter. Steam covered the room, making it difficult to see through it.

Iruka rested his arms on the counter and leaned forward slightly. "Teuchi! You here?"

Kitsune was about to question whether there was anyone in the store when an older man walked out from the kitchen. He didn't appear that old, probably only middle-aged. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and an apron around his waist. Atop his head was a small white cap. His skin was tanned and his eyes were all squint. He smiled at Iruka as he exited the kitchen. "Iruka-kun, ohiyo! Nice to see you," he looked down at the small children by his side. "Who are these little rascals?"

"Teuchi, I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto and Kitsune. Guys, this is Teuchi. He owns this store," Iruka smiled down at the twins.

Teuchi reached over the counter and held his hand out to Naruto. "Ohayō! Always good to see a new face in this place."

"Ohayō, nice to meet you," Naruto smiled.

Teuchi did the same with Kitsune and smiled at her. She greeted him politely and went back to swinging her feet around. Teuchi looked over at Iruka.

"So I'm guessing your usual?"

Iruka nodded. "Plus two extra. These two haven't had ramen yet."

Naruto turned to Iruka, his eyebrows raised. "Ramen? That's noodle stuff, right?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes. Ramen is noodles served in a broth with a different variety of food pieces like meat, vegetables and other things."

Kitsune's eyes widened a little. She looked over at Naruto. "That's what Ling-san gave to us before we left. But it's in small cups."

"She must've given you instant ramen," Teuchi answered as he made his way into the kitchen, getting to work on making the ramen. "It's ready made ramen placed in insulated cups. All you have to do is put it in the microwave and it's ready to eat."

At least they knew how to make it. They probably would've left it on the counter until it got spoilt then would throw it out. Teuchi moved around the kitchen quickly, stirring large pots of noodles and mixing in broth. Naruto watched intently, his stomach growling every few seconds as the rich smell of cooked meat.

Iruka watched both the twins and smiled. They had never been to cafés or restaurants before. He knew children who would be hanging off the curtains and screaming, even if the store was small. The fact they were sitting calmly and waiting made him realize how different they were.

It saddened him. They never knew their parents. They didn't know how to act like normal children. Not that it was bad that acted civilized. He just hoped that attending the Academy would open a part of them they hadn't realized was there.

Teuchi came back with three bowls of steaming ramen on a tray. He placed it on the top counter gently and passed the bowls to the three. Iruka grabbed a set of chopsticks and snapped them apart, digging into his ramen. He had become a regular since he was thirteen. He slurped up a dangle of noodle and looked over to the two.

Both simply stared at their ramen questioningly. Their chopsticks lay beside their bowls. He placed his own down and turned to them.  
"Something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head and picked up his chopsticks. He tried to pull them apart but they didn't even separate. He mumbled to himself and tugged harder. This caused them to snap exactly like Iruka's. "Yay!" he grinned, holding them between his fingers.

Kitsune slowly picked up her own. She grasped on to both sticks and tugged. With an unexpected snap, the chopsticks snapped but one of them halfway. She groaned and tossed the broken pair down stubbornly. Naruto laughed and stuffed his mouth full of noodles, meat, vegetables, which he coincidently swallowed.

With his mouth full of ramen, he handed his own set to her.

She accepted them and spent an odd few minutes trying to manage it. Once she got the hang of it, she twirled thick strands of noodles on the end of the chopsticks and popped it into her mouth. The noodles were stripped off when she yanked the chopsticks them out and she gave them back to Naruto. This cycle repeated until both had finished their ramen. Iruka watched intently and smirked before continuing his own.  
Naruto sighed in satisfaction and leaned back. He patted his stomach and grinned at Teuchi. "That was great, Jiji!"

"Naruto..." Iruka hissed, glaring at the young boy.  
"It's all fine, Iruka-kun. They're still young. If my little Ayame-chan met you I'd have to drag her away," Teuchi laughed.

Iruka stood up and handed Teuchi some money. He didn't accept it and waved a hand off. "This one's on the house. For our newcomers, think of it as a 'Welcome to the village' gift."

Naruto and Kitsune stood up and pulled their bags on. They bowed respectfully at Teuchi. "You'll be seeing more of us, Jiza," Kitsune tilted her head up and grinned a cat-like grin. He waved as they left the small restaurant then retreated into the kitchen.

Again, they began their trek to the apartment, there were fewer villagers to stare or gawk at them which Iruka appreciated. The twins waddled behind them with their heavy bags. They didn't stare at the structures around them as they once. It was amazing how they got used to their surroundings in the short amount of time. They spoke quietly amongst themselves, letting the other dig around in their bags for sweets.

"Iruka-san, when are we gonna get there?" Naruto questioned, chewing on a red liquorice stick.  
Iruka stopped suddenly and Kitsune hadn't looked when he had. She bumped into him and stumbled back. Naruto caught the hem of her T-shirt just before she could fall. She smiled gratefully then looked up at Iruka. "What is it, Iruka-san?"

He turned around to face them and indicated with his arm at the building behind them. "Welcome to your new home."

The twins looked up at the apartment. Their mouths gaped open and their eyes widened. The double storey was painted a dark green and the room he pointed to was at the tip of the apartment. Iruka grasped onto their hands and led them up the stairs toward the room he had indicated to. Their hands shook as they tried to contain their excitement. He had never seen two children this happy. 

The apartment wasn't that wonderful in all retrospect. In fact, it could do with a little difference. He released their hands and dug around in his pocket for the key. His fingers brushed past the cold metal and he gripped onto it. He pulled it out and inserted the key into the keyhole.

Kitsune watched closely as he turned it and unlocked the door. She knew he wasn't always going to be around to open the door for them and would have to learn sooner or later.

Iruka pushed open the door and stood to the side, letting the twins go inside first. They rushed in and dropped their bags near the entrance. Iruka smiled and walked in after them. He didn't close the door since he'd have to leave soon. He just had to make sure they got in safely.

Naruto ran down the hall into the all the other rooms while Kitsune looked around the room she was in. She stood in the living room. It had one couch with a small TV in the corner and an empty bookcase pressed against the left wall. A tall lamp was in the corner that still needed to be plugged in. One light bulb was screwed in place, only enough to cast light over the living room if you wanted to call it that. The walls were painted a dull crème and the floors were made of wood that was in desperate need of a polish.

Kitsune moved into the kitchen and peeked through the cupboards. The walls were painted white and a metal table was in the centre with two metal chairs. There was a fridge and multiple cupboards, all of which were empty. The sink ran clean water instead of disgusting muck. Kitsune used the metal chair to play around with the sink, turning it on and off. She laughed happily and shut the tap off tightly before jumping off the chair.

She rushed into the hallway toward the bathroom. Iruka followed slowly, looking around the room. It still looked the same from when Kushina lived here.

Kitsune stood in the middle of the bathroom, looking at every little detail. There were white tiles over all the walls and so were the floors. There was a shower in the right corner with a window in the wall in front of her. A basin was against the right wall with a mirror above it and a toilet was against the left wall. There was a small light blue carpet in front of the shower and on a small metal railing was two blue towels. Iruka hoped that by now the twins could hopefully shower themselves without the aid of someone older.

A gush of wind nearly knocked him over as Kitsune ran past him to the bedroom. Another breeze came past as Naruto ran in the opposite direction to go look at the living room and kitchen. Iruka went to peek into the bedroom where Kitsune was. It was small with two beds and painted yellow. Both looked reasonably new so Hiruzen must've made sure to get new ones instead of an old one that might break under their weight. One bed, covered with blue sheets, was by the left wall while the other, covered in pink sheets, was by the right wall. There were two large, wooden cupboards for their clothes and a bedside table for each bed. Small but basic. Enough for two growing children.

Kitsune rushed past Iruka to find Naruto, leaving him to stand by himself in the doorway. It still looked the same. The only different thing was the two beds that were placed so the twins wouldn't have to share a bed. He turned around and walked back into the living room. Naruto and Kitsune stood by the window and looked through the window at the village. They were mumbling amongst themselves, not loud enough for him to hear.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and spotted Iruka. He jumped down from the window ledge and walked up to him, grinning. "This is so cool, Iruka-san! And we get to live here by ourselves?"

"I thought you'd be worried about being alone?" Iruka questioned, smirking a little.

'Worried? Nope. It's really cool. We always thought living with Yumi was squashed. Too many people in one place."

"We watched them fail at it for years," Kitsune said from her spot at the window. She had got into a sitting position and crossed her legs beneath her.

"They made failing look so easy!" Naruto turned to look back at his sister. "How did they do it?"

Iruka rolled his eyes and tossed the keys over to Naruto. He didn't react in time and the keys ricocheted off his forehead. He yelped and rubbed his forehead. "Don't throw things! We don't throw things!"

"We don't catch them either," Kitsune said softly.

"You guys look like you'll fit in here just fine. I'll come by every Monday, Wednesday and Friday to help you with your reading and writing. Tuesdays and Thursdays are your study days and Saturday and Sunday are your breaks from everything. Now downstairs is a mailbox with the number 16 on it, you're going to have to.." Iruka continued with a whole set of instructions: how every Sunday money would be deposited into the mailbox for them to use to buy food and toiletries, they'd have to study extra for tests he planned for them to learn quicker and get up to speed with children their own age, and a whole lot more that only Kitsune remembered.

"And finally, I've set a curfew for you two," Iruka said.

Naruto snorted as he jerked awake. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Cur-what?"

Iruka sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "Curfew. A set time for you to go to bed. I know you didn't have this back when Yumi took care of you so I took the liberty to do it myself. You'll be in bed by 7:30 and hopefully asleep by 8:00. Any questions?"

The twins shook their heads. Iruka smiled and pushed himself off the wall. He walked out of the door and held onto the door knob. He turned back to the two. "Enjoy your life of freedom while it lasts. The real work starts now," and with that he left.

The twins merely remained where they were. It was a weird silence they couldn't describe.  
"Now what?" Naruto asked.

Kitsune shrugged and made a disgruntled noise. They honestly had no idea what to do.


	12. Red String of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All love stories are unique. Lovers meet in different ways, never the same. But with the Uzumaki twins, their unique way involves a simple red strand.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Until eventually it was December. And Christmas meant snow. Snow was a new thing to the twins. 

It never snowed in the slums; the only thing that made its way down there was the ice cold water that melted from the snow. Now it fell in clusters everywhere, decorating the streets, plants, trees and buildings in a soft, white layer of cold. Lakes had frozen up. Icicles stuck to the underside of trees. Some buildings were decorated with fairy lights, even the trees and plain shrubs. Shorts and T-shirts had been tossed into the back of the closest and long sleeved snow jackets and long pants were being taken out.

Along with pulling out warm clothes, it also meant staying in bed later so you wouldn't have to step out into the cold.

That was something the Uzumaki twins preferred above all else. That went for this specific morning.

Naruto snorted as he lifted his head from his pillow. He slowly blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. The curtains were pulled closed and the window were tightly shut. Mainly because frost prevented them from being able to open it. He yawned and tossed the sheets aside. 

Before he swung his feet over the side of the bed, he examined what he wore. Thick, grey wool long pyjamas that made his body appear bigger than he was, a sleeping hat shaped like an animal with two buck teeth in front, and two pairs of thick socks that Kitsune made him wear so he wouldn't get cold.

Of course, everything was still way too big for him and it hung off him, including the hat which covered his entire face while he slept.

He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and placed his feet against the cold floor. He couldn't feel the cold of the floor through his socks thankfully. Slowly, he dragged himself through to the bathroom. Kitsune was still asleep and was hidden deep under her sheets. She slept in later since she spent most evenings learning basic shinobi rules for when they attended the Academy next month. Unlike him, who only studied when Iruka asked of it, she studied day and night and barely left the house unless urgent.

Naruto opened the bathroom door, using the sleeve of his shirt to keep from touching the cold metal. As he pushed the door open, he was instantly hit with a burst of cold air. He rubbed his arms and looked toward the window. It was still partly open. Kitsune must've forgotten to close it after she took a shower. They kept it open to let the steam out but had to remember to close it up or else it would freeze in that position.

He mumbled to himself as he tried to pull the window shut. The thin layer of frost instantly melted as his hand came into contact with it but still it didn't budge. He sure as hell wasn't going to shower with the window wide open. Just in case he died of some cold related disease.

After countless failed attempts, Naruto found no way of actually closing the window. He'd need some sudden burst of strength to close it and he wouldn't be feeling it this early in the morning. He groaned as he left the window as is and walked to the sink. He grabbed his orange toothbrush and smeared a blob of toothpaste on the bristles. He quickly brushed his teeth and flossed. Ling had packed everything for them. It came in handy when some stores wouldn't let you in there.

He spat out the minty foam and rinsed out his mouth. Then he went to the shower. He dreaded having to shower with a freezing breeze but he didn't want to stink up the place. Quickly and not daring to step out of the warm clusters of water even though his skin pricked from the heat. He grabbed the soap from the small panel in the wall along with his sponge then began cleaning himself off. 

Six months had done a lot for both of them. They had become dependent on each other and no one else. Their diet however, mainly consisted of ramen since most food stores wouldn't allow them in and they didn't understand why.

They ignored it though. Naruto now had a new goal set in place. A goal to become Hokage.

~~~  
Two months ago

Naruto sat in the kitchen, poking at the piece of cake that he and Kitsune had received from Iruka for their birthday. He looked over at Kitsune who sat across from him, reading a thick book. She used her finger to trace along the words as she read. She had become a bookworm ever since she learnt how to read and write her alphabet and basic sentences. Now she had developed the knack for breaking the sentence into syllables then reading from then on.

"Imōto-chan, whatcha reading?" Naruto asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

Her eyes glanced up at him quickly then back down at the book. She read the last page and turned over before looking up at Naruto. "Just learning about the Hokages."

Naruto's expression told her he had no idea what she was talking about it. She sighed and placed her bookmark in the book before closing. "The Hokage is the Kage of Konoha, a title for the leader of this village. There had been four Hokage so far and they have been the strongest shinobi in the village. They make the laws that keep us safe."

"The strongest?" Naruto looked out at the Hokage mountain which was visible from their living room window. His fists clenched as he thought about it. The strongest shinobi were always made Hokage... then that would be him.

That way everyone would stop treating him so differently. He'd make Kitsune his right hand man, or woman. They'd become the strongest in the village. If there was one thing he'd learnt from his six months in the village, everyone loved a hero. He turned to his sister and smiled determinedly. "Then I'll become Hokage! Then everyone will look up to me. And you can help me! We'll become the strongest, dattebayo!"

Kitsune's eyes widened slightly as she stared at her brother. She was silent, contemplating what he had said. Then she smiled. She held her fist out toward her brother. "Hai, hai."

Naruto reached across the table and their bumped their fists together. Kitsune laughed and went back to reading her book, smiling as she read.

~~~

His dream was to become Hokage. A big dream considering that one in a thousand became Hokage so he was just a drop in a bucket. He'd have to work his butt off to become something that big and he had to start now. At the rate he was going, Kitsune had a better chance at becoming Hokage, and she wasn't even that interested. She just read about them since it sparked her curiosity.

Naruto looked down at his pruning hands and decided now was as good a time as any to leave the bathroom. Reaching a hand out from the shower, he felt around for the railing that held his towel. His hand scraped thin air. He pulled back the curtain and peeked out. The railing was completely bare.

He was sure it was there before he got in. Mumbling to himself, he had no choice but to call Kitsune.

"Imōto-chan!"

He listened closely for any movement. There was a thud, some mumbles, and some scuffling. The door to bathroom opened and a cold breeze welcome Naruto. He ducked back into the warm water. "Nii-san, you're gonna waste all the warm water again. Now is not the time to make a city in the shower."

Naruto pulled back the curtain and spotted Kitsune, standing in the doorway. She rubbed at her eyes and tried to blink the sleep away. She looked up at Naruto. "Ohayō."

He rolled his eyes and looked around for a towel. Maybe it was right in plain sight. He just hadn't looked hard enough. Kitsune already walked into the bathroom and went to the window. With an effortless tug she pulled it shut and turned to her wide eyed brother. "Nāni?"

"Nandemonai," Naruto muttered, about to retreat into the shower.

"Okay," Kitsune said cheerfully.

Naruto reached out and grabbed onto the back of her shirt. She gagged and reeled back. She turned to face her brother, wiping the wet spots from her skin. "I thought you said you don't want anything."

"No, I need my towel," Naruto hissed, staring at his hands. The skin was becoming pale and wrinkled. He turned back and pleaded with desperate eyes. "I think I left on my bed... or somewhere."

"You're expecting me to go looking for your towel in that stink bunker?"

"O-negai?"

Kitsune groaned and dragged herself back into the bedroom. Naruto kept his foot in the direct spray of the shower so the heat could travel up his leg to keep him warm. The cool air was still circulating and he didn't want to die from being frozen.

Kitsune came back into the room holding up a blue towel with her index and thumb. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "I found this in your dirty clothes pile. I'm not sure if it's clean but I'm not letting you use mine."

"Arigato," Naruto turned off the tap and wrapped himself in the towel. He sniffed the corner once and cringed. No wonder it was in the dirty pile. It had a sour odour to it that made his eyes water. But he just needed it to dry himself off with.

Kitsune could wash it out for him while he was out. He stepped out of the shower and rushed into the bedroom. He dug through his drawers for clean underclothes. Kitsune was curled up on the bed, watching him wordlessly

He pulled on his boxers and a vest then a clean pair of socks. His stomach growled and he knew he'd have to eat soon or else he'd collapse. It happened once already. He then went through his cupboard for a warm set of clothes. He pulled out a pair of faded pants, a long sleeved white shirts and an orange and white jacket. Naturally, he grabbed his red scarf with it. They'd found it in the cupboard already with a note attached to it. It hadn't been signed by anyone, all it said at the bottom was 'I leave this to you and everything else you find here.'

Kitsune yawned and stretched her small body, stretching her lower back out first then her arms out in front of her. She got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Naruto strapped his goggles onto his head and made his way into the kitchen. There was still some ramen left over. Enough to last three days. The kitchen was one of the most heated rooms in the house, probably because of the microwave and stove, which they couldn't use yet as stated countless times by Iruka.

He opened the cupboard and pulled out two cups of instant ramen. He popped both into the microwave and set the timer for thirty seconds. The shower could be heard running and he heard the toilet flush. Naruto clenched his legs together. Suddenly, he remembered that he never did use the toilet. He left in such a rush.

He looked at the timer then down the hall. There'd be enough time. Moving quickly, he ran to the bathroom and opened the door. In that short amount of time the room was completely covered in steam. And much warmer than when he was in it.

Kitsune pulled the curtain back slightly and saw Naruto. Her long hair covered everything and he could tell she was annoyed by the small wrinkle between her eyebrows. He waved her off and grinned. "Just need to pee. Don't mind me."

"Dobe! Use the second toilet! That one's going to make the water cold!" Kitsune hissed.

"You're in the second toilet!"

A wet bar of soap came hurdling at his face and he had to duck quickly. He grinned at his sister who simply stared blankly. The bar ricocheted off the wall and hit the back of his head causing him to crash to the floor. Kitsune laughed a high pitched laugh and went back to shower, using the spare bar of soap. Naruto growled and rubbed the back of his head. He got up and turned back to the toilet, regardless of his sister's comment. He unzipped his pants and smirked at the shower. She couldn't hear from the drizzling water which aided him in his favour.

Kitsune sighed in relief as the warm water hit the top of her head. She hated cold water since it left a slimy feel on her skin but she loved warm water. Especially if her skin came out pink in the end since it was numb and soft. Suddenly, she heard the toilet flush and the water drizzling on her turn freezing cold. She let out a loud scream. She ripped the curtains away, glaring daggers at her brother.

He was washing his hands by the sink, standing on a small step stool. He turned to look at her. His pupils shrunk in fear as he witnessed his sister's anger. Her hair flared behind her and as soon as the water touched her skin it evaporated. 

He stepped off the stool and slowly began to back away. "Now, Imōto-chan, we both know I didn't do that and we can all blame the toilet. I told it I wasn't going to flush but it did anyway!"

Pleas fell upon deaf ears as Kitsune kicked, literally kicked, Naruto out of apartment. He landed with a thud on his butt and groaned. Third time this month. He was surprised it didn't happen everyday. But then again he did wake her up and she got crankier more easily when she woken up from a deep sleep. He slowly stood, wiping the wet spot the snow had created. He glanced at the door behind him and sighed. He could just leave for fifteen minutes. She would've cooled off by then.

Naruto stood up and began walking down the slippery pathway. His shoes weren't designed to walk along frozen surfaces but he did it anyway. It wasn't like he could afford a new pair any time soon. For his birthday he and Kitsune got stationery supplies for the Academy the following year. Kitsune was already reading all the books to get to the same level as all the other students.

As Naruto walked, the usual stares from villagers came at him. He ignored them and placed his hands behind his head. Snow gently fell onto his face, instantly melting. He tilted his head up the sky. Light grey clouds covered the blue skies and one bright orb to the east indicated the sun was on that side.

It had been snowing since late November and with that came cold mornings Naruto still hadn't gotten used to. He hoped that the sun would find a way through the clouds and melt the snow before he had to go to the Academy. He didn't want to wade through snow just to get to class.

He turned down a narrow alleyway that led into the forests of Konoha. It was secluded and quiet. A good place to just think and enjoy yourself. He always felt at home when he was there. It was the one place Kitsune didn't know about. Or maybe she did but just didn't go there for her own purposes.

Naruto leapt into the trees, thin twigs smacking him across the face. His stomach growled hungrily. That ramen was going to spoil if no one ate it, and knowing Kitsune she would just leave it there and go read. Naruto sighed as he moved from branch to branch. Cold wind whipped into his face. It was like ice blades slicing across his face. But it was an exhilarating sensation. If he got scratches on his whisker marks, no one would anyway see it.

He moved from tree to tree, slipping on some branches that had been frosted over. He came to a stop on one thick branch, sitting down and leaning back against the bark. He sighed and rubbed the knob on his head where the bar of soap impacted. It was swollen and by the feel of it, bruised. Luckily it wasn't bleeding but he still hated having bruises from household items.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Nāni?" Naruto sat up and looked around. No one else was around. He frowned. But then again, he was alone in the trees. Not everyone liked to sit in trees when it was freezing out. Naruto crawled to the edge of the branch and peered over.

Three boys were standing over something; someone more like it. Naruto couldn't see past them but he could hear soft mumbling coming from what they were standing over. He wrapped his arms around the bark and slid down, pulling his arm back as he went over branches. He dropped down to the ground but stayed close to the tree so they couldn't see him but so he could hear them.

"Your eyes are creepy," one of them said, crouching down to look at the person.

"I'll bet your actually a monster, right," another said, folding his arm over his chest.

"Yeah, you Byakugan monster."

Naruto stepped closer, his shoes crunching in the snow. The three boys didn't hear him approach. Naruto was able to peek between the gaps and saw who they were tormenting. A small girl was sitting in the snow with her legs pulled underneath her. She had oxford blue hair cut short kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face and snow white skin complexion. She kept her face lowered, not looking up at them. Naruto growled angrily. They were picking on an innocent girl? What kind of sick idiots were they?

"Hey, stop!" Naruto yelled, clenching his fists. The boys glanced at him but turned back to the small girl. She looked up briefly but turned her attention back down to snow. But it was too late. Naruto already saw the tears streaking her pale cheeks. He took a step forward and yanked one of the shorter boys back by the shoulder. "Hey, don't fight women!"

"What do you want?" the tallest one asked, becoming annoyed with the blonde haired boy.  
The middle one frowned as he recognized Naruto and he leaned back slightly, his shoulders tensing. "Oh, yeah... That guy," he muttered to the tallest one.

"That guy, huh?"

Naruto didn't need to be a genius to know what they were talking about. Almost everyone in the village knew he and Kitsune had no parents and that the Hokage was apparently giving them special treatment. Which made no sense, they'd never met the Hokage. To them he was just a faceless person. They'd seen his face carved in the mountain but that was apparently when he was younger. Now he was older and looked a bit different.

Naruto shook off the thought and turned back to the boys terrorising the small girl. "I am Uzumaki Naruto," a mischievous grin spread across his lips as he stared the boys down. "Fight me if you dare."

The three boys burst into fits of laughter. The small girl behind them slowly looked up. Wet tear streaks still covered her cheeks as she stared past the boys toward the blonde haired one standing a few feet away. She stared in confusion. Who was he? And why was he defending her when she'd never seen him before or vice versa?

The tallest one stepped forward and glared at Naruto. "Hey, what can you do, kid?"

"Go away," the shortest growled, wiping his shoulder off vigorously as if Naruto had germs.  
Naruto clenched his fists and felt his arms shake with an anger he had no idea why he was feeling. His eyes darted over to the girl and saw she was watching curiously. But as soon as she saw him watching her, she looked back down at the ground. He turned his attention to the boys and took a step forward. "I'll beat you."

The three boys shared a look and stared at Naruto. They didn't laugh. They knew this boy wasn't messing around with them. All three looked at the girl behind them who was now cowering, shivering either from the cold or fear or a mix of both. The middle one grabbed her by the front of her maroon jacket, yanking her up violently. "Who did you call? Do you know him?"

"N-N-N-No! I-I-I-I-I've n-never s-s-seen h-h-him b-b-b-"

"Oh, shut up with your excuses!" he snapped, tossing her to the ground.

She whimpered in pain and curled up into a small ball. That was the last straw. Naruto yelled as he leapt onto the middle one who had hurt her and crashed his fist down into the back of his head. The boy yelled in pain, reaching behind to yank Naruto off of him. Naruto slammed his fist repeatedly into the boy's neck, not noticing the skin turn a bright and almost painful red. "Caught you off guard! How's that?!"

"What is with this kid?" the smallest one muttered, taking nervous steps back. The tallest growled and grabbed Naruto by the back of his scarf. Snapping his head up just in time, Naruto kicked his leg out to the side, kicking the boy in his stomach. He coughed and reeled back.

Abandoning the one below him Naruto hurdled himself into the bigger one, both of them crashing to the cold snow.

The small girl lifted her head, whimpering as she felt the snow seep into her sleeve. She looked down at her hand which had turned a bright pink when she scraped it against a sharp chunk of snow. How she was going to explain that to her father she had no idea. She turned her head to the side and her eyes widened in horror.

Naruto slammed his fist continuously into the tallest boy's face. It wasn't strong enough to draw blood but most likely to leave a few bruises behind. Naruto stopped mid punch and glared at the boy. "I'm gonna be the Hokage one day. Better not regret it, guys!"

The girl's eyes widened even more as she stared at the boy. She struggled a bit to sit up properly and her arm gave way causing her to collapse into the snow. She yelped softly and immediately tensed. If one of those boys heard her they'd terrorize even more than they already had.

Naruto yelled and she spun around to see him being yanked off the ground by the middle boy, the one who had threw at the ground. "Yeah right, as if anyone like you could become Hokage. Only the strongest become Hokage and you're weaker than a toddler!"

"I will! I'm absolutely gonna become the Hokage! And I'll prove you wrong!" Naruto snapped back.  
The smallest grabbed the edge of Naruto's scarf and pulled it off roughly. He back pedalled away quickly, keeping the scarf closet to him. Naruto looked and him and thrashed around violently. If he lost that scarf, Kitsune would kill him. He couldn't just lose something they found that the owner had originally left behind for someone. Kitsune had gotten it in his head that their mother or father left it for them. She had grown an attachment to it. "Give that back!"

"Oh, you gonna miss this, I-Wanna-Be-Hokage? Too bad!" the boy yelled. He tossed it to the floor and stomped his foot down onto it. He smeared dirt and snow all across its material. The tallest boy laughed and walked past Naruto, shoving him. He grabbed the scarf and reached down into his pocket. He pulled out a blunt pair of scissors. Naruto tried to break out of the middle boy's grip but he just tightened it. Naruto gagged as he tried to breathe and blinked his dry eyes.  
The tallest boy picked up the scarf. He noticed the girl was watching him and glared at her. She instantly shuffled back, keeping her gaze focused at the ground. He went back to the scarf and turned it around. He held it up so Naruto could see it and slowly moved the scissors closer to the material, opening the blade.

"Stop it! Give it back!" Naruto yelled as he clawed at the boy's arms.

"Aww, look at that! Did your mommy give it to you? Is that why you're so sad?" the tallest one laughed. His dark eyes looked at the scarf as he sliced the blades across the scarf. Naruto's screams echoed around the forest. But still they didn't let up. Piece by piece, Naruto watched the scarf get torn and ripped in different places. His heart sank as the tallest boy tossed it to the ground and stomped on it, smudging more dirt on it.

"How's that for wanting to be Hokage? Can't even stop someone from destroying what's his," the tallest boy answered. He waved a hand and the middle boy released Naruto and glared at him. Naruto didn't run after them, just stared at what remained of his scarf.

The boys laughed and began walking off, all stomping on the scarf as they passed. The girl watched their retreating backs, relieved they were finally gone. She sat up fully and wiped the snow from her jacket. It had already melted, leaving a wet trail across her arms and back. Some of it had gotten in her hair but she wasn't sure if it was from the snow falling or from when she fell. She looked up at Naruto. He remained where he stood, just staring at the scarf.

Slowly and cautiously, she crawled over to it and picked it up. She tried her best to wipe it off but if she rubbed too hard the material felt like it would tear further. "G-G-Gomen-nasai, i-i-it's m-my f-f-f-fault it's like t-t-this," she stammered nervously.

Naruto looked down and her. He walked up to her and crouched down. "No, it wasn't. You're innocent in all this," he looked up at her and tilted his head to the side. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

She shook her head. She found herself staring at his bright, cerulean blue orbs and felt her cheeks flush a deep pink. Quickly, she looked down at the scarf.

She held it up towards Naruto. "H-H-Here. I-I-I-It's y-yours, r-r-right?"

"There's no point. It's too broken and Imōto-chan will kill me if I go home with it. You can just throw it away of you walk past a bin," Naruto said as he stood up. She nodded and looked down at the ruined scarf. She rubbed it between her fingers and turned it over.

A small hand appeared in front of her face and she looked up. Naruto offered a hand to her and smiled. Another blush spread across her lips.

She hesitantly reached her own hand out and gripped onto his. He pulled her up and released her hand once she was fully on her feet. He stared at her and noticed her eyes. The one thing she had kept him from seeing. She had featureless white eyes with tinges of lavender in it. But the other thing that surprised him. While he had pupils, hers weren't there, or maybe they were hidden under her eye colour.

She noticed him staring and looked away, blushing again.

"Well, see you around," Naruto shrugged as he began to walk away. His shoes crunched in the snow as he moved past her. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again quickly. She turned around and watched him walk off, his hands behind his head. Her cheeks grew warm again and she held the scarf tightly.

"Bye, Naruto-kun..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words
> 
> Nandemonai – Nothing/Nevermind  
> Ohayō – Good morning  
> Nani – What  
> O-negai – Please  
> Dobe – Idiot  
> Kai – Release  
> Jiji/Jiza – Grandfather  
> Sayonara – Farewell  
> Arigato Gozaimasu – Thank you (respectful)


	13. First-Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting their first day, friends are made immediately and the start of an unbreakable bond slowly, but surely begins to form.

January came quicker with the passing of December. And January meant the beginning of the year which is essence meant children went to school. Every child had to be in the education system, regardless their situation. With or without parents, they needed to go to school and learn their basics.

That was the current situation the Uzumaki twins were in.

"Why do we have to go to the Academy anyway?" Naruto asked, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. He tugged at his shirt and sniffed it twice. All his clothes had been washed out and it didn't have his usual scent. It instead smelt like flowers and fruit. Not any of his favourite things.

"To become shinobi, Nii-san. You what to become Hokage, right? Then attending the Ninja Academy will speed it up a little," Kitsune answered as she struggled to tie all her hair up into a high ponytail. As soon as she thought she got it right, the hair would cascade down her shoulders in tangled ringlets. She growled in annoyance and flipped all her hair forward and began to bunch it to a point. She tied the elastic band around her hair and tightened it before wrapping her hair into a bun and tightening a second elastic band around it.

She lifted her head back up straight and grinned at her successful bun. She didn't feel comfortable walking around with her long hair and she actually liked wearing a bun.

She turned to her brother. "We've been preparing for this for six months now. We should be ready for this."

With that, she grabbed her own identical set of green goggles and left the room. Naruto groaned as he followed her. He hadn't been looking forward to leaving the house. Ever since the snow melted, everything was either wet or soggy. The paint around their apartment block had begun to peel and reveal the grey concrete beneath. Plus the air had begun to smell of wet paint and grass. None of which Naruto loved.  
The twins ate quickly, as usual, instant ramen, and headed out to the Academy. They walked along a new pathway they hadn't taken before, mainly because they never needed to walk past the Academy. It wasn't on their daily route. And they didn't attend the Academy pre-school, which was just a small building with a playground. It wasn't like they learnt anything ninja related.

They just played around all day with clay and crayons.

Which annoyed Kitsune a little. If she had been at the Academy pre-school, she would've wanted to have learned about ninjutsu and genjutsu. Just to broaden her knowledge on the topics. Not everything could be learned from books. That was something she knew to be true.

The twins walked for most of the way, casually talking about what they'd do once they got there. Then they raced the rest of the way, tripping each or other or tackling to make sure the other wouldn't win. Every step of the way they got dirty looks from villagers. As if what they were doing was disgusting and immature. Kitsune glared back and so did Naruto. They didn't know what they had done, but apparently the villagers hated them for it.

For once, Kitsune was ahead on their little race. She found that if she ran with her arms stretched out behind her, she moved faster. Naruto thought it looked kind of stupid and ran normally, trying his hardest to speed up a little more. By the time he reached the wall Kitsune had used as a checkpoint, he was perpetrating and out of breath. He placed his hands on his knees and hunched over, gasping for breaths. "F-F-Fine! You win, you win."

His legs gave way and he groaned as he fell over onto his bag. Kitsune grinned in victory and stood with her hands on her hips. "Uzumaki Kitsune is the greatest, dattebayo!" she teased, mocking his signature catchphrase.

Naruto glared as he stood up, pouting. He dusted off his knees and back then adjusted the goggles he wore. They began walking toward the Academy, thankful to the directions Iruka had given them. It wasn't that hard to find it though.

The Academy was quite large and was compromised of several buildings which were erected over time. Iruka had told them they could easily identify it by the tree in front of it which had a swing on it. And more so, by the giant sign with the kanji for "Fire" on it. The entire building was located directly at the base of the Hokage Mountain.

Groups of children hung around the outside of the school, all talking to their friends as they waited for the day to begin. Girls hung with their groups which mainly consisted of only girls. Boys hung out with their groups, all boys as well.

Kitsune and Naruto frowned at each other. They hadn't spotted any groups with a mix of boys and girls. A bit weird in their opinion.

They slowly walked into the grounds of the school. Their fingers twitched as they walked, almost automatically trying to reach out for each other. They resisted the urge and walked a little further from each other. Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets to avoid it and looked around. Holding hands was like a magnetic charge for them. During situations where they were anxious, they always held hands to remind each other they weren't alone. That the other was always there. In arm distance.

"Yo, Blondie!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and frowned. He looked over at Kitsune. She stopped and turned her body halfway to look at her brother. "Something wrong, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" the voice yelled again.  
Naruto spun around and spotted who had spoken to him. A boy with messy brown hair and tanned skin was walking toward him. He wore a light brown shirt with brown patches on the elbows and grey shorts with blue ninja sandals like him and Kitsune. As he came closer, Naruto noticed the distinctive red fang markings that showed off on his cheeks. He had sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils. He stopped in front of Naruto and opened his mouth to speak. A small bark came out.

"Did you do that?" Naruto frowned, his foot stepping back.

"No. I'm not that much of an animal," the boy smirked. He lifted his leg a little and a small white puppy ran out from between them. His eyes were squinted, appearing closed and he had a brown nose, as well as brown patches on his ears and a brown outline around his mouth. The fur on top of his head was shaped like a mohawk. The small puppy ran circles around the three, yelping continuously.

Kitsune watched the dog with a blank expression plastered over her face. Deep inside her, she felt the sudden urge to hiss and claw at it. She didn't know why but it was there. Instead, she folded her arms over her chest and ignored the dog as she looked at the boy. Naruto stood in front of his sister, looking anxiously at the small dog. She watched him and sighed. It was a known fact between the two of them that Naruto hated dogs, pigeons, squirrels and basically every other animal that would chase or follow him. Being in such close proximity to a dog must be rattling his nerves inside.

"The name's Inuzuka Kiba," he extended his hand toward Naruto and grinned, sharp but small canines. "Hajimemashite!"

Naruto looked at Kiba's extended hand. Slowly he hesitantly reached out and shook hands with him. Naruto looked nervous as he did so. Parents rarely allowed their children near him or Kitsune. 

So for one to just introduce himself and appear like he actually meant it, it surprised Naruto a bit.  
"Same. I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto smiled. Kiba nodded and watched as his dog tried to claw up his leg.

He laughed and picked the dog up, carefully placing him on his head. "And this here is Akamaru."

Akamaru looked at Naruto and Kitsune and instantly began whimpering and trying to burrow down into Kiba's hair. He hid his small face away from the two, terribly frightened. Kiba looked up at his dog in concern and began scratching behind one of Akamaru's ears. "What's wrong, boy?"

Kitsune felt a sickening pleasure in watching the dog whimper in fear. Then she remembered something a certain creature told her as it pierced her chest with long claws.

You fear me! As you should.

She shivered as she remembered feeling her own heartbeat through punctures. It was something she tried not to remember. That creature trapped behind a massive web with some type of seal over it, containing it from escaping. The way it spoke to her... it was something familiar but at the same time so distant and far away that it would be like trying to grab thin air. She looked over at Naruto, who spoke to Kiba while checking on Akamaru. The one secret she kept from her best friend.

It tore her up inside to keep something away from Naruto. She had told him about seeing a monster trapped but she hadn't told him what it had said to her. How it had spoken to her like it was seeing her again after a few months. He wouldn't understand. No matter how hard he tried to.

She sighed and looked around the playground that was beginning to fill up with students. Girls clung to girls and giggled as they pointed at one boy walking by himself. A small cluster of girls followed behind him from a distance, giggling and blushing. Kitsune rose an eyebrow in confusion. It seemed kind of creepy to follow one boy around who seemed oblivious to what was happening around him.

"Joining the fan club too, aren't you?"

She spun around at the new voice. A boy with fair skin, narrow brown eyes and shoulder length black haired tied into a ponytail was standing behind her. He wore a grey T-shirt with a yellow and red crest in the middle and dark grey shorts with blue sandals. Beside him stood a slightly pudgy boy with spiky, light brown hair sticking upward and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. He wore a striped green sweater with navy blue shorts and blue sandals. She turned her body fully toward them, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"You were looking at him, weren't you? The boy with the duck butt hair?" the ponytailed boy asked, jerking his head in the direction the boy walked. Kitsune looked back in the direction of the boy but he had suddenly disappeared, leaving the girls disappointed and pouting.

She shrugged and scratched the back of her head. "I don't know him so I can't really say I'm part of his 'fan club'."

"Shikamaru, she wasn't at the Academy pre-school with the rest of us. Anyone would remember that bright hair," the chubby one said softly, looking at her bun.

"I know that Chōji. She looks new."

"I'm right here. Can hear everything you're saying," Kitsune chirped, grimacing.

The ponytailed boy chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Wari. I'm Shikamaru and this is Chōji. We were encouraged last year to make friends with any new kids we saw. And lucky for us, we saw you. Saves us the effort of looking for someone," he said, smirking in embarrassment.

She wasn't sure if she had to feel insulted or just accept the invitation of someone reaching out to her as fellow classmates. She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Arigato. Seems friendly enough."

"Oh thank Kami," Shikamaru sighed in relief, slumping a little as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "All the girls we went up to freaked out and threatened to strangle us. Mendokusē..."

Kitsune laughed and turned back to look around the playground. She had never seen so many children huddled together in one place. Had there been this many kids at the Academy pre-school? And if so, how did they handle it? Dealing with so many children every day would drive anyone crazy?

Her ears twitched as she heard a squeaking noise and she turned to see Iruka opening the doors to the academic part of the school. Still looked the same as always. It was like he had the same set of similar uniforms in his closest. He smiled at everyone as he walked out but he didn't call them forward. He just taped something to the wall beside the entrance and went back inside. Everyone began rushing at the wall.

Shikamaru, Chōji and Kitsune lingered behind, watching everyone crowd around. Some wrestled each other just to get a glimpse of whatever it was, some crawled between people's legs. Kitsune had never been to a zoo before but she assumed this was what it was like.

"I really hope I don't get stuck with duck butt. I don't think I'll be able to handle another seven years of being trapped with him in the same class," Shikamaru sighed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Seven years?" Kitsune echoed, looking up at the Academy building. She forgot that children graduated from the Academy when they turned twelve. Unfortunately she was only six so that meant seven years of being trained to become a shinobi. Or a kunoichi, the female term of a ninja.

Chōji glanced at Kitsune as he fumbled around in his pocket. Crackling could be heard as he pulled out a packet. She looked down and saw it was a packet of jelly sweets. The same type Iruka brought twice a month for her and Naruto. She turned her attention back to the horde of children. Sugary things were becoming her addiction.

"So you know our names... What's yours?" Shikamaru asked, turning his head toward Kitsune.

Her eyes widened as she looked back at him, blue orbs reflecting gold light. "Oh, Uzumaki Kitsune. Thanks for asking."

"Cool name. You're named after an animal that moves around at night," Chōji answered, mouth full of different coloured jellies.

Kitsune smiled and shrugged one shoulder. She had honestly never thought about it like that. When she was in the hospital one of the nurses commented on her having a lovely name then told her the meaning of it. Naruto however...his name had been less than pleasing and it had become the subject of all their teasing. Her name didn't impress her but for others, it was like they had never heard that name before. It wasn't common, she knew that. Most girls had common names like Sakura or Ayame. And here she was, with the name that meant 'fox'.

Why her parents named her that, she had no idea.

"We're gonna have to go up there eventually. That crowd's not going to disperse any time soon," Shikamaru sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He turned to Kitsune. "Gonna join us?"

She looked behind to ask Naruto but he wasn't in the place she had last saw him. She looked around and spotted Naruto's blonde spike of hair in the centre of the crowd, next to messy brown hair. Her heart sank. He hadn't even bothered to tell her he was going. It wasn't like she was his guardian. She was just so used to being by his side and never wondering where he was. She blinked away the sudden sting she felt in her eyes and turned to Shikamaru, forcing a weary smile.

"That'd be great."

Shikamaru smiled and nodded at Chōji. The three of them began walking toward the crowd. Even children who had already seen whatever it was stayed around, blocking the path. Shikamaru pushed people left and right, mumbling apologies but not really meaning it. Chōji avoided all eye contact and stared at the ground. Kitsune had never seen any of these people before so she looked at everyone as she passed; mainly because they were staring at her first. A few boys stopped their conversations and stared at her, gaping and revealing missing teeth. She frowned and looked in front of her at Shikamaru and Chōji. Their stares made her slightly uncomfortable.

After Shikamaru had shoved the last person aside, they finally made it to the front. Taped to the wall was a sheet of paper with two other sheets stapled to it. You had to flip it to find your name on the list. There were thirty names on each sheet and at the top was the name of the teacher who would be teaching for the next seven years. Now she knew why everyone had taken so long. You had to search for your name amongst the 97 in the first year. Shikamaru had checked how many kids were in each class. 35 in the first one, 32 in the second and 30 in the last. 

Added all together made it 97. Kitsune didn't know how she worked that out but somehow she just did.

Shikamaru skimmed over the first sheet and grinned. "Look at that! We're all in the same class!"

"Who's our sensei?" Chōji asked, digging through his pockets again.

"Iruka-sensei."

Kitsune thanked her lucky stars. At least she'd have someone she already knew. She stopped beside Shikamaru and read over the list of everyone in her class. It was in alphabetical order, making it easier to look through.

Abe Ichiro, Aihara Katsu, Akimichi Chōji, Chishu Sadao, Doi Asuka, Etsuko Miyuki, Fukushima Daichi, Genda Mai, Hagiwara Kyou, Hagiwara Usagi, Haruno Sakura, Higoto Toru, Hyuga Hinata, Ichinda Kin, Inuzuka Kiba, Ise Tobio, Koroku Chihiro, Misaki Norio, Nara Shikamaru, Nasaida Hajime, Nawaki Fumiko, Obinata Akira, Ohimaya Asami, Ozawa Jiro, Sakakibara Naegi, Sanda Hotaka, Sen Leiko, Suzuki Sora, Tenshin Lei, Uchiha Sasuke, Uehara Takara, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kitsune, Yakuta Naomi, Yamanaka Ino.

So many different people all in one class. Kitsune felt her stomach drop and her heart bob in her throat. She placed a hand to her head and felt the heat of a starting fever. Flu? Common cold? Nerves? Kitsune looked up as Shikamaru groaned, slumping again.

"I just had to jinx it. Duck butt hair is in our class. Seven years of hell are starting now," Shikamaru muttered, turning around and pushing his way through the crowd. Chōji followed but stopped once he saw Kitsune was still lingering behind. He smiled and she walked after him and Shikamaru.

Eyes were on her again. This time more heated and vicious. Like she was being examined by everyone. Kitsune rushed after Shikamaru and Chōji. Had she done something wrong? Was that why everyone was looking at her? She tried her best to ignore it and walked into the school building. It was cooler than outside and had a fresh paint smell. As she walked past the walls, she noticed the fresh splash of colour across all the walls.

The school faculty had gone all out to make the Academy attractive for the new year of students. The three stopped in the hallway and looked around in confusion.

"Does anyone know where our class is?" Chōji questioned with a grin.

"I thought you checked," Kitsune stated as she turned to Shikamaru. He narrowed his eyebrows and muttered under his breath.

They wandered from class to class, trying to figure out where their new class was. As frustrating as it was, at the same time it was amusing. Chōji had wandered into the wrong class which had been filled with sixth years, Shikamaru found out where the girls' toilets was first hand, Kitsune discovered every corner she turned held a group of boys following her 'discreetly'.

The three eventually took off running through the halls, laughing and tripping over themselves. Kitsune and Shikamaru turned the run into a race and skidded across the newly polished floors. Chōji trailed behind them, huffing and puffing. He was exhausted by the time they stopped in front of a class lined up with first years.

Shikamaru examined the line. There was a girl with bright pink hair cowering in the middle of the line. Duck butt was near the end, hands in his pockets and looking around curiously. Naruto stood at the back, adjusting his goggles. 

Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Alphabetical order. I'm between two of the most annoying people in the class..."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Hajime growled, glaring at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru glared back and turned to Chōji and Kitsune. "I'll see you guys later. They're probably going to make us sit in order."

"See you then," Kitsune smiled, nodding her head.  
Chōji smiled at the two and headed to the front of the line where he was meant to stand. Shikamaru went to the middle of the line and Kitsune went to the back where her brother stood. She felt eyes on her but this time it was different. Not uncomfortable but it would be if it went on longer. Her eyes darted to the side she felt the stare coming from and sapphire met onyx.

O~O

He knew what he'd have to experience if he went got up for the Academy today. A swarm of raging girls who thought of him like some kind of god. And if he didn't get up, his mother would nag him and say his first grades would drop. Both options had a downside.

But Uchiha Sasuke wasn't meant to complain. His family was the most notable clan for a reason and slacking off would put a bad rep out there that he couldn't burden his parents with.

He groaned as he sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Sun seeped in through the curtains and casted an orange glow across his room. Orange. The one colour that made everything look disgusting. Maybe Itachi had rubbed off on him with that. Despising the colour orange. It was bright and didn't seem to blend in with anything. It just mucked it all up.

He didn't know why he was having a debate on the colour orange when he was meant to be getting ready for school. All his life he had heard about Itachi's accomplishments and how he had maybe Chūnin and Jōnin at such a young age. His father expected the same from him in return. The only competition they had was against the Hyuga Clan, known for their Kekkai Genkai unique to only their clan. Sasuke fell back against his pillows. Too much pressure for someone his age. He barely understood what it meant to be Head of a Clan and here he was being taught how to handle techniques passed down generation after generation. Raising his hand to his face, Sasuke examined his small fingers. He imagined how he would have to manoeuvre them into different seals to perform certain jutsu. He let his hands fall across his face.

"Sasuke-kun! Time to get up!"

Sasuke peeked an eye open as he heard his door creak open. His mother stepped into the room, carrying a basket filled with clothes. She looked at him and smiled sweetly. Mikoto was a fair skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. As always, she wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light yellow apron over it. To Sasuke, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Time to get ready for your first day at the Academy, sleepyhead. You can't flunk the first day. It'll look bad," she said as she walked into the room and placed the basket at the end of his bed.

"Do I have to go, Okaa-san? Can't I stay at home with you and Nee-san?" Sasuke pleaded, his small hands clinging to the sheets of his bed.

Mikoto smiled again and sat beside Sasuke. She reached forward and held onto his hand. The warmth from her hand calmed him completely and he relaxed. Just being near him made everything else seem pointless. Sasuke had found he could talk to his mother much more better than his father, who would take Sasuke's whining as a sign of weakness. "We both know you need to do this if you want to becoming an outstanding shinobi. You're already proving to be the prodigy of this clan and I know you can achieve greatness if you just grin and bear it. Fake it until you make it."

"I know that. It's just these group of girls seem to follow me everywhere I go and they make it hard to become friends with any of the other kids. I can handle my studies and everything else," Sasuke muttered, looking away from his mother's eyes.

She was silent as she listened to him. Then she leaned back slightly as she looked to the window. "Well, you didn't get the romantic gene from your father, I'll tell you that."  
"Okaa-san?"

"It's merely something that happens to a lot of boys, Sasuke-kun. Sometimes it even happens to girls where the boys end up following one specific girl everywhere. But it's human nature. Girls like boys, boys like girls."

"But girls have cooties!" Sasuke whined, burrowing under his sheets.  
Mikoto laughed and wrapped her arms around the small lump bundle at her side who giggled and began squirming in her grasp. She poked at his sides and watched as he jerked this way and that, desperately trying to escape her fingers. With a little bit of effort, Mikoto lifted Sasuke up, still wrapped tightly in his blankets. He squealed and tried to kick out but she held him fast. She began to sway him around until he was pleading for her to release him.

Mikoto gently dropped him onto the bed and heard a small 'oof' as Sasuke scurried out from the covers. "Girls don't have cooties, Sasuke-kun. That's something made up by some boy years ago who believed boys should stay a distance away from girls until a certain age. It's not real. In fact, the world would be much more of a better place if boys and girls got along straight away," she turned to him and smiled, a warming and comforting smile. "Actually, I'd like it very much if you became friends with a girl. Someone lively but reasonable and logical."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Him? Friends with a girl? As much as he loved his mother, she was out of mind it she wanted him to be friends with a girl. She'd cling to him like her life depended on it and would never let go. He didn't need the extra stress. Being in the bloodline of the Uchiha was stressful enough.

He laughed and climbed out of bed. The clothes he were going to wear for the day were neatly folded and in a pile by his bedside. He walked over to it and picked it up. "Very funny, Okaa-san. We'll see how that goes."

"Just try. O-negai, Sasuke-kun? It'll do you good and you might enjoy it. Girls bring a new type of life into this world that men can't do on their own, believe me," Mikoto said as she stood up.

Sasuke looked at his mother's expression. By the slight serious tone in her voice she wasn't kidding. She really did want him to be friends with someone outside of his gender. It sounded ridiculous and by all means a little insane. But he'd try to do it... For her. He nodded and picked his shirt up, pretending to be fascinated by its material.  
Mikoto nodded and watched as Sasuke cautiously unbuttoned his shirt. Ever since he'd been accepted to join the Academy, he'd been trying to do everything on his own. Tidy up his room, put his clothes on himself, make his own breakfast, reading to himself. It was cute but she knew everyone needed help along the way just so they knew how to do it later by themselves. She placed her hands on her hips and watched him try to figure out which hole his head was meant to go through.

"Need some help?"

Sasuke stared at his mother through the hole his arm was meant to go through. He shook his head and grinned. "Nope. I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "Hai, hai," then left the room, leaving Sasuke to find his way on his own.

Half an hour later, Sasuke scurried down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear. He had managed to get dressed all on his own even though the collar of his shirt was curled outward and his sleeve was twisted at a strange angle. Mikoto looked up from the task she was doing and smiled as she saw her youngest son. "Well, look who's a big boy now," Mikoto crouched down as Sasuke walked up to her. She fixed his collar, pulling it upward and turning his sleeve the right way. He had done a pretty good job for the first time.

"Did I do it right, Okaa-san?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes questioning but hopeful.  
"Right? You did amazing! I'm proud you were able to do it without mine or Itachi's help. For that..." she stood up and went to the cupboard. She pulled out a stained glass jar filled with a different variety of sweets. She smiled at Sasuke as she saw the way his eyes lit up. "For that you get to pick any sweet you want."

Sasuke bounced happily on his feet, clapping his hands together. It was never a good idea to give a hyperactive child sugary things before breakfast but it was a one time thing. Just to boost Sasuke's confidence in himself. He peered into the jar and began looking through it. He was careful not to pick anything too sweet. Just by looking at the wrappings he could tell if it was sweet or not. In the end, he settled for a peppermint chocolate that tasted similar to their toothpaste. He hastily tore at the wrapping and grinned. It was a small triangle shaped chocolate with small pieces of peppermint blended into it.

Sasuke popped the sweet into his mouth and cringed at the sweetness. Mikoto laughed and placed the sweet jar back into the cupboard, closing it. "Now eat up your proper breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day and you can't skip it."  
Sasuke climbed onto his seat and grabbed his spoon, quickly shovelling down mouthfuls of cereal. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to give him chocolate before breakfast. The last time he did that he hadn't been able to hold it in and messed up the couch. Mikoto watched from the sink as Sasuke chugged down a glass of orange juice while shovelling more cereal into his mouth. Multitasking. Something that only a young Uchiha could possibly do.

In record time, he had finished his breakfast and rushed upstairs to brush his teeth. Mikoto heard a thud and was about to turn to see what was wrong when she heard a faint 'Arigato Nii-san' then light footsteps scurrying away. Itachi slowly walked down the stairs, hands in his pockets and a bored expression plastered on his face.  
"Ohayō," Mikoto greeted as she went back to cleaning the dishes.

"Ohayō," Itachi mumbled, sitting down at his seat and grabbing an apple from the fruit basket. Unlike her, he had onyx eyes under which were short tear troughs. His jet-black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his bangs hung across his forehead and his side bangs reached until his chin. He wore a simple light grey high collared shirt and grey shorts and as usual, looked bored out of his mind.

Trying to strike up a decent conversation, Mikoto spoke up first. "Did Sasuke-kun nearly fall down the stairs again?"

"Unfortunately."

"Did he hurt himself?"

"No."

Mikoto sighed as she glanced at her son over her shoulder. A ten year old wasn't meant to be so burdened by shinobi pressure. Being a Chūnin was tough for someone so young and he barely had time to live out his childhood. It had not been her soul decision. She wanted her firstborn to have the freedom childhood could offer. Instead, it had seemed to have had hardened him to normality. And the only person who could break through it was none other than his little brother.

She smiled as she thought about it. Itachi always seemed to smile truly when Sasuke was around, like he was the ray of happiness that he needed. She only noticed then how hard she had been scrubbing at the dishes and pulled away. Her hands had wrinkled and gone ever paler, the part she had held the plate had made an outline and all blood seemed to have drained from that specific spot.

"You shouldn't scrub so hard. The drainage of blood somewhere else won't be good for you."

She turned at the sound of her son's voice. He was focused entirely on his apple and was examining the droplets of juice as it slid down the bite mark. His eyes darted to her briefly but returned to devouring his small breakfast. At least he cared about her wellbeing. The footsteps came back down the stairs and the little ray of happiness came down. He grinned at Itachi and turned to his mother.  
"I'm ready to go!"

Mikoto nodded and wiped her hands on her apron. She looked at Itachi who was fixing Sasuke's hair by pulling it back slightly. "Do you want to come with, Itachi-kun? You can see the Academy again," Mikoto asked.

Sasuke nodded his head hopefully, clenching his hands in front of his chests. Itachi merely glanced at Sasuke and Mikoto then shook his head. "I have to go meet my teammates for a debriefing," he stood up from his seat and grabbed a peach. He began walking toward the kitchen door. "Good luck, Sasuke-kun."

Mikoto didn't need to be a scientist to see how badly Sasuke was affected. He watched Itachi walk off sadly and looked at the ground. His shoulders began to tremble slightly. Mikoto immediately jumped in and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go and begin your first year as a beginner shinobi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words
> 
> Dattebayo – Believe it  
> Okaa-san – Mother  
> Mendokusē – So troublesome/what a drag  
> Wari – Sorry (shorter form)  
> Nii-san – Older brother (Correct form, sorry again!)  
> Hajimemashite – Pleased to meet you  
> Sensei – Teacher


	14. Unexpected Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke begins to take a small interest in the one girl who doesn't notice him but what he doesn't is, she has no idea who he is and personally doesn't care. How does everything turn out when they're placed in the same class together?... for the next seven years...

Sasuke didn't feel it was necessary for Mikoto to still take him to the Academy. It was close to where the Uchiha Compound was and he had already walked past their countless times with Itachi. It was one of the biggest buildings in the village. You must've been really stupid if you couldn't spot it.

But either way, Mikoto came with nonetheless. Thankfully, she didn't hold his hand or try and fix something on his shirt. She left him be so he could figure it out himself. Which he was extremely grateful for. She was finally letting him grow up.

They walked in complete silence, with Mikoto occasionally questioning if he was nervous or if he was excited. That was a two part question he couldn't really answer at the moment. He hadn't entered the Academy or made any new friends so he wasn't sure if excited was the word he would use. Nervous would imply he was scared.

And Uchiha men never got anxious over something as trivial as the first day of school. But he did feel something though. A tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard a squeal and loud giggles. He sighed as he turned around to see a group of girls walking behind him, all clinging to each other. They squealed and bowed their heads as Mikoto looked at them. "Gomen-nasai, Uchiha-sama! Sasuke-kun!"

They ran off past them in the direction of the Academy. Sasuke growled. "Dammit!"

"Language!" Mikoto scolded, turning quickly toward Sasuke. He looked away in embarrassment and grumbled as he began walking again. He had really hoped those girls were just following and not actually on their way to the Academy. Was it really so much to ask for just someone he could have a decent conversation with?

The large Academy building came into view and Sasuke felt the tingle rise again. He rubbed his stomach and thought about what he had eaten. Maybe he'd eaten too fast. Or hadn't eaten properly. He had eaten a sweet first before his actual breakfast.

Mikoto noticed his hesitation and stopped in her tracks. "Feeling okay? Nerves getting to you?" Mikoto asked as she looked him over.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm fine. Just not looking forward to being in a class with a group of girls."

"Who knows? You might enjoy it all. Just don't give them attention they don't deserve and everything will work out. You'll make new friends and might even reunite with old ones. But just remember one thing," Mikoto crouched onto her feet and tilted her head to the side as she stared at Sasuke. "A majority of ninja teams have two boys and one girl. Sooner or later you're going to have to get used to them. And I am certain you'll have a girl on your team who will be slightly loud and obnoxious and you might want to strangle her, so take the time now to get used to them."

Sasuke nodded but he understood none of what his mother had said. The girls he knew became loud and obnoxious when he was around so to imagine someone who was naturally like that was difficult. A group of boys ran past, heading in the direction of the Academy. The echoes of their laughter travelled as they went past. Sasuke watched more children stream past.

Some had their parents with them, others were by themselves or walking with their friends. His cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. All those who were with their parents seemed like the bookworm type, something he was not.

"Okaa-san, I'm gonna run on ahead. I'll see you when I get home later," Sasuke said, tugging on her shirt and pointing at the Academy building a short distance in front.

Mikoto frowned and stood up. "You don't want me to go with you?"

"I'm a big boy now, Okaa-san. I need to act like one if I'm ever going to get to Itachi."  
Mikoto nodded but didn't seem convinced.

Sasuke adored Itachi as if everything he touched would turn to solid gold. In strength though, it seemed like Sasuke believed Itachi was superior to him. Mikoto didn't want her youngest son to think he had to prove something to Itachi. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't see Sasuke run off, waving frantically at her.  
"Itterasshai, Okaa-san!"

Mikoto waved half heartedly and smiled. He ran off, getting smaller and smaller as he disappeared into the distance. She sighed as she watched him turn a corner and take a shortcut to the Academy. He was trying to avoid the flood of new students. She turned and began walking back toward the compound.

Sasuke sprinted through the alleyways, dodging anyone who might recognize him. They'd rope him into a conversation he wasn't interested in and he'd probably be late. That wouldn't look good for someone's first day of school. He climbed onto a dumpster and heaved himself onto the roof of a café. His foot slipped but he quickly regained his balance and ran across the rooftops. To anyone who looked up, he was merely a blur. They would just assume he was a shinobi on their way back from or to a mission.

He laughed at the thought. Still a long way to go before he could do that. Seven years to go. He thought about Itachi who had graduated from the Academy a year after he entered then became a Chūnin when he was ten. A living prodigy. Sasuke halted at one building before he reached the Academy and dropped down to the ground. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and began walking. Itachi had set the bar pretty high but he was determined to beat it. Whether it be in academics or jutsu. The Academy came into view and so did all the children he had no choice but to consider classmates. Just as in pre-school, the groups remained the same.

Girls with girls. Boys with boys.

Sasuke remembered when one girl made up a rhyme to make sure the groups were never broken.

Girls with girls. Boys with boys. Back to your side, before you're destroyed.

It was kind of dark but she was eccentric and seemed to be the only girl brave to actually state straight to his face that she liked him. She followed him around though. That hadn't changed. Sasuke walked into the Academy grounds and stopped in his tracks. He inhaled the smell of paint and freshly cut grass and cringed. That comforting smell would go away after a few days and he'd be left with stalkers, etcetera.

As soon as his foot went over the imaginary border of the Academy, he heard the squeals of girls. "Sasuke-kun's here! Sasuke-kun's here!"

He closed his eyes and walked slowly. They never walked in front of him so he had a clear pathway but if he tried to turn around he'd be swarmed and possibly ripped to shreds. He opened his eyes and walked over to the trees beside the Academy. It was dark enough for him to secretly escape. Itachi had spoken of a secret tunnel somewhere hidden in the trees that one of his classmates had dug to bunk class whenever he felt like it. Sasuke sped up his walk and heard the footsteps turn to scurrying.

Quickly, he ducked behind a tree and climbed swiftly up its bark. He hid in the dark leaves of the tree and held his breath. Maybe if he stayed quiet long enough they'd go away.

"Where is he?"

"I swear he went this way!"

"Thanks a lot, Usagi! Now Sasuke-kun's gone and we won't be able to find him until class!"

"How is this my fault!"

"You did say you saw him go down here, Nee-san..."

"Kyou!"

Sasuke felt his last reserves of oxygen dwindle and knew very soon he would make a sound that would give away his location. He covered his mouth with both hands and shut his eyes. It seemed a little exaggerated, like he was being chased by a serial killer but these girls would tear off his limbs to be even one step closer to him.

After what seemed like a good time to look down, he peeked down and saw that the girls had retreated in disappointment.

He grinned in victory and carefully slid down the tree. Unfortunately he had no choice but to go the other way around the Academy to avoid the fan girls. It was long and he kept tripping over tree roots but it was better than being swarmed and being hated by every boy in his class.

When he finally reached the opposite side of the Academy, the doors had opened and Iruka had come out carrying sheets of stapled paper.

Sasuke stayed close to the wall and watched as Iruka taped it to the wall beside the entrance. All the children rushed to see what he had put up, a whole stampede beginning. Iruka laughed and walked back into the Academy but not before spotting Sasuke.

"Enjoying yourself, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mumbled to himself and looked away. Iruka laughed and went back into the Academy but didn't close the doors. That must mean school was about to begin any time soon.

Sasuke prayed silently before walking out from his hiding place. He looked around at the large group of children and suddenly knew what the tingly sensation was he had felt earlier. He was anxious. Some of these children may very well be in his class and he'd have to befriend them.

Though it looked like everyone was already friending each other. A blonde haired boy with green goggles who Sasuke had never seen before was talking to the dog boy. A girl with bright pink hair cowered in the middle of the crowd, staring at the ground intently so no one saw her. The blonde haired girl who had made up the Separation Rhyme was with a group of girls, all of them whispering and pointing at the pink haired girl. They had all been in his class at the Academy pre-school but he had never bothered to learn their names.

He then looked to the back where a small spot of colour stuck out against the light brown ground. Three kids stood there. Two boys and one girl. Sasuke shrugged mentally to himself and turned to the sheets of paper before doing a double take. A girl? Standing with two boys?

She had bright red hair pulled into a bun and green goggles just above her forehead. Her lightly tanned skin wasn't like the other girls' who were all either fair skinned or pale. She wore clothes not really girl-like and stood with a bit of a slouch. What really caught Sasuke was how bright her eyes were. A deep blue like a mix between the sky and the ocean. She was watching the crowd as it grew then turned to speak to the ponytailed boy beside her.

Sasuke knew him but couldn't match a face to a name. Shikoro? Shikigetsu? Whatever his name was, Sasuke knew that was one of the boys who didn't enjoy his company and preferred to be with the chubby one that stood beside him.

"Who is that girl? The one with the red hair?"

Sasuke looked toward where he heard the voice come from. Two girls were talking amongst themselves, looking over at where the red haired girl was.

"Don't know. She just came today. Must be a new student," the girl with curly brown hair and green eyes said, glaring at the girl.

"Doesn't she know not to hang out with boys? She can tell just by looking!" the other with black hair pulled into a side ponytail and light brown eyes said.

"I thought blondes were the only ones who were stupid?"

"Guess she just proved redheads are as well."  
They both started to giggle and walked past Sasuke toward the sheet. He watched them and found a new reason to dislike girls. They were snobbish and mean. He glanced briefly at the red haired girl who now had her back turned toward the crowd as she spoke to the two boys. He then walked toward the sheet of paper, the crowd dispersing for him as he went past. As he got closer he could see the sheets of paper were class lists. The first class had 35 students. He skimmed over the list and found his name near the bottom. Obviously it was in alphabetical order.

Once you found out whose class you were in you were supposed to go straight there. It didn't help that they just gave a class number and expected you to find it. Not that it helped. Everyone followed him through the hallways like he knew where it was. He just read the signs on the doors as he passed.

They finally reached the class and had to stand in the order that had been on the sheet. Sasuke went to the back of the line and slid in near the end. For some unknown reason he looked up and down the line to see if the red haired girl was anywhere. She wasn't and neither was the ponytailed or chubby boy. He looked behind him and saw the blonde boy with the green goggles similar to the girl. He was picking his nose and flicked it up at the ceiling, then began searching for it as he lost sight of it.

Sasuke flinched and turned to the front. Loud steps of running echoed and two figures turned from around the corner. The red haired girl and ponytailed boy ran down the hall, their shoes screeching against the polished floor. The chubby boy walked from the same corner, dragging his feet and gasping for air. The two turned and beckoned for him to hurry up then noticed the line. The ponytailed boy saw the line and sighed. He said something to the girl and she nodded then she spoke to the chubby boy. They smiled at each other and got into their place in line.

The red haired girl walked toward the end of the line and her eyes turned to him. Up close he was able to see the sparkle of her eyes and how they resembled something rare. She watched him as she moved past, her eyes locking with his. He half expected her to start gushing over him and try to cling to his arm. But she never did. She just walked past and stood behind the blonde haired boy.

"Imōto-chan, where have you been? I looked everywhere for you!" the boy exclaimed, staring at her with a serious expression.

"Nii-san, calm down. I was just hanging out with Shikamaru and Chōji," the girl answered, putting her hands behind her head.

Imōto-chan? Nii-san? So the two were siblings.

The two began arguing and Sasuke couldn't help but watch them. Was this how siblings acted? He and Itachi never argued over location disagreement. But it was funny to watch. They were both small, with the red haired girl being slightly shorter and a bit pudgy. Not pudgy as in fat, it was like a bit of baby fat lingering on her cheeks. They continued to argue but it seemed like it had gone from location argument to yelling about leaving the toilet seat up.

Iruka walked out from the classroom and Sasuke turned his attention away from the siblings. Iruka smiled at the new students in front of his class. "Welcome to your first year as beginner shinobi and kunoichi. I'll be your teacher for the next seven years and you can all call me Iruka-sensei. And I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you," he stepped to the side and waved a hand in front of the door. "You can go inside and fill up the rows. Three in a row and in alphabetical order. Start from the first row here on the right."

The children rushed in and began filling out the rows. Three in row didn't seem like the smartest idea. Some sat next to people they didn't want to be near and tried to slide in next to their friends. Sasuke got into the last row and sat down between two people he didn't know. Eleven desks were filled and Sasuke finally realised how full his class really was. The classrooms in the Academy were large and had high ceilings. If Sasuke remembered what Itachi had told him, it was based on a theory that larger classrooms lead to expansive education. It even expanded to the blackboard itself. In front of the blackboard was a podium, situated far from the students' desks and put in a position where Iruka could view everyone at once.

As everyone got settled in their seats, Iruka closed the door and stood behind the podium. He smiled at everyone and got to work on discussing how his class would work... Which was going to take up the whole day.

As with any school, students were taught a core curriculum of reading, writing, mathematics, science, geography and everything else. The lessons were typically framed in a ninja-context, and were taught in order to facilitate later instruction in tactics and strategy. The students learn the Shinobi Rules, how to strengthen their minds and bodies, and receive special lectures from veteran shinobi. They were also taken through the handling of ninja weapons and tools, like shuriken and kunai, taught how to throw and wield them through target practice, as well as instructed on the basics of trap-setting. They were also taught about chakra and how to use it and hand seals. Shinobi classes were broken into the basic levels of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu.

Taijutsu classes were served as the Academy's equivalent of physical education. In taijutsu classes, students engaged in physical activities to help train their bodies and develop their stamina. Sparring would be common amongst the students.

Ninjutsu classes provided the bulk of what potential ninja learned at the Academy. Students were taught about chakra, how to manipulate it and use hand seals, and ultimately how to use techniques such as the Transformation Technique and the Clone Technique.

Genjutsu classes were focused less on how to create illusions and more on how they work. Students were taught how to determine if they were trapped in a genjutsu, and then how to release themselves from it.

Girls were to attend kunoichi classes, where they were taught about other cultures and how skills such as flower arranging would help them to blend in during an infiltration missions.

That was the basis of what Iruka told the new students. All they had to do was sit in their seats and listen as Iruka went over the rules. He taught them the Admission Requirements. They had to love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity. They had to have a mind that would not yield, able to endure hard training and work. They had to be healthy in mind and body. If those conditions were met, admission to the Academy would be granted.

That's how all of them had been accepted.

O~O

Iruka's speech had taken long enough that once he was finish, the bell rang for interval. The new students swarmed out, hungry and bored. Their first day wouldn't contain any work except a tour of where everything was. Naruto and Kitsune walked out into the court grounds, looking around at everything. The day they had been preparing for months wasn't as bad as it seemed.

They looked around and the same as the morning: girls with girls. Boys with boys. Kitsune sighed and turned to Naruto. "Why don't any boys hang out with girls?"

"There's that guy," Naruto pointed off to the side, shrugging.

Kitsune followed his finger and saw the boy with the duck butt hair. He was walking by himself rather quickly with his hands in his pockets. A group of girls were following him. Kitsune shook her head and stared at Naruto with a blank expression. "That doesn't count, he's being followed."

"Still kind of does."

"Yo, Naruto!" the twins turned to see Kiba walking toward them with Shikamaru and Chōji either side of him. The three boys stopped in front of the twins. "We're going to the training grounds. Want to go with us?"

Naruto turned to Kitsune and his expression formed into a pleading one. Without words he was saying "please can I go?!". She laughed and tapped his forehead with her index and middle finger.

"You go on ahead. I'll see you later."

"Arigato, arigato, arigato!" Naruto thanked as he hugged her close and grinned a toothy grin. She smiled and patted his back. They separated and Naruto smiled once more before running off with the three boys. Kitsune watched him run off before slouching and glancing at her surroundings. Even if they were siblings, the rule still applied to them. There were two siblings in the other class who barely spoke to each other. It wouldn't be like that with them.

Would it?

She turned and looked around. Everyone was with someone and she was by herself. Hell, even duck butt had a group following him. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked over to the tree in front of the Academy with the swing attached to it. At first it looked like nothing was there but as Kitsune stared closer, she saw the silhouette of someone sitting there. She squinted as she tried to get a better look at who was there but couldn't make out anything. She walked a little bit closer and saw it was a small girl. Oxford blue hair cut short in a hime-cut. Her fringe was just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a light blue blouse with grey pants and blue shinobi sandals.

Kitsune tilted her head to the side. "Koni'chiwa!"  
The girl looked up so fast Kitsune was sure she would get whiplash. She had featureless white eyes with tinges of lavender in it. Without pupils, Kitsune thought for sure she was blind. The girl instantly looked away and began fidgeting with the rope that held the swing up. Kitsune held her hand out to the girl, flashing a friendly smile.  
"I'm Uzumaki Kitsune, and you are?"

She wasn't sure if she was being pushy but she was trying to be nice and make conversation. This girl was obviously nervous and didn't want to go up and talk to anyone. Like anyone who first went to school. The girl slowly raised her head and stared at Kitsune's hand. Slowly, she raised her own and gripped onto Kitsune's loosely. She muttered something softly. Kitsune strained her ears to hear and frowned.

"Nāni?"  
The girl mumbled louder but this time her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at not being heard the first time. Still, Kitsune didn't hear what she was intending to say. She crouched down onto the balls of her feet and placed a hand behind her ear.

"Sorry but I still can't hear you."

"H-H-Hyuga H-Hinata. T-T-T-That's my name."

Kitsune smiled and shook her hand gently, knowing the girl was nervous. "That's a nice name. Means 'Sunny Place' right?"

Hinata nodded and held onto the rope with both hands. Kitsune sat down on the ground beside the swing and the two began talking. Only asking small questions to each other's background. The two seemed to get along well. Hinata came from a prestigious clan known for their powerful Kekkai Genkai. She was the heir that would take over once she was old enough. She also accidently let it slip that her little sister Hanabi was beating her in hand to hand combat and that her father believed her to be a more suitable heiress.

Since Hinata had let that secret slip, Kitsune told hers of that she didn't know who her parents were and that she lived with her twin brother. As soon as Hinata heard Naruto's name, her expression lit up and she blushed.

Obviously Kitsune didn't notice and continued speaking, merely thinking that Hinata was getting hot from the sun.

"What does it feel like? You know... knowing you're gonna be like a princess when you're older," Kitsune asked as she lifted her head up a bit to look at Hinata. She was laying flat on her back and using her hands as a pillow.

Hinata tilted her head up to stare through the small gaps on the leaves. She appeared to be in thought then spoke up. "I-I-It's going to b-be tough but I-I-I think I c-c-can h-handle it."

What had Iruka told her when she had asked him about the Hokages? Children shouldn't be burdened with the success of their parents. Kitsune never understood the meaning but it seemed like Hinata was the mere example of someone being pressured by something her father had placed on her.

The bell rang for the end of interval and Kitsune heaved herself up off the ground. She shook the dirt off the back of her clothes and adjusted her goggles. Hinata got off of the swing and tugged her shirt down properly. Iruka had stated they were just going to have a tour of the Academy and that the next day the real work started. Kitsune turned to Hinata.

"This makes us friends now, right?"

Hinata stopped and turned to Kitsune and her eyes widened in surprise. She fiddled with her fingers and a blush stained her pale skin. "F-F-Friends?"

Kitsune frowned and began walking again, hands behind her head. "Yeah. Friends. You know, people you can talk to and have fun with. That's what we're gonna be, right?"

Hinata was silent as she slowly followed Kitsune. She tried to say something but a whole string of stutters and mumbles exited her mouth. She inhaled deeply and said loud enough for Kitsune to hear. "H-Hai... W-W-W-We're friends."

Kitsune stopped and turned to the shy girl. Her lips curled into a grin and her eyes shone mischievously.

"I say that's a good idea for us then."


	15. Watching From A Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of kunoichi class turns out different than expected and quickly ends up being the worst class. And why's that?

The Academy wasn't as big as Kitsune had thought it'd be. In fact, so many areas were off limits to first years that it had decreased the amount of roaming space they actually had available. They weren't allowed in the seniors' quads or in the training grounds that was located in the forest. Iruka had clearly written on the board that that field was used for those that graduated and had become Genin.

Not like they'd want to go there. Early in the morning, fog covered the pathway and made everything seem creepy. Like axe murderer creepy.

The Uzumaki twins walked into the Academy grounds and immediately dispersed to their friends. Naruto going to the three boys and Kitsune going to Hinata. Kitsune waved at Shikamaru and rushed off to Hinata, not even waiting for the boy to wave back. He merely grunted but she couldn't hear from where she was standing.

"Ohayō!" Kitsune greeted, hugging Hinata.

The shy Hyuga barely had time to respond and stumbled for words. She lightly patted Kitsune on the back and pulled back, smiling gently. "Ohayō Kitsune-chan. Are you having a good morning so far?"

"You're way too polite, Hinata-chan. I'm glad you don't stutter after a day but you're too kind. It's like watching baby kittens play with each other."

Hinata blushed and started stuttering again. Kitsune ignored it and climbed onto the swing, placing both her feet on the wooden seat. She began to push herself backward and forward until she gained enough speed. She squealed out happily as the wind blew into her clothes and into her face. Hinata watched from below, saying softly how she needed to be careful. For once Kitsune didn't care. She didn't care that some girls were pointing and whispering. She didn't care that boys were gaping at her and staring.

A small part of her wanted to let go and see how far she would go but then again, she'd probably hurt herself badly.

The doors to the Academy opened and Iruka and two other teachers walked out. Kitsune tried in vain to slow down the swing but it seemed to go faster on impulse. The swing began to twist and tighten around her head. She yelped and saw no other option. She jumped and fell stomach first onto the ground.

Hinata rushed to her and gently dropped to her knees. "Are you alright, Kitsune-chan?"  
Kitsune didn't respond and remained still. Hinata immediately began to panic and lightly touched Kitsune's back. The young Uzumaki jerked upward suddenly and rolled onto her back. She stared at the blue sky then looked at Hinata.

"Aww, you do care."

Hinata glared at Kitsune but ended up smiling and laughing. She helped the red haired twin up and they made their way to the building. The girls walking to the entrance all stared at them as if they had some sort of virus. Hard to believe they'd only known each other a day and a half but they were already close. The only downside was when they placed truth or dare and Kitsune walked into the boys' toilets thinking it was the girls'. The screams that followed still hadn't been explained and Hinata doubted Kitsune wouldn't want to discuss it.

Now that it was the second day of school, students were allowed to sit with their friends in any seat in the school. The two girls took the seat at the back, sitting directly in the middle so no one could sit beside them. Luckily, Naruto and his friends sat three rows down but he still turned around and tried to mouth something to her. She frowned and pointed at her ear, indicating she couldn't hear or understand him. He groaned and rolled his eyes. Then turned in his seat and faced the front. Kitsune sighed. She plucked the small stones from out of her shirt and dusted the dirt from her arms and pants.

Her thighs felt like they were burning from the impact of crashing to the ground but she didn't see any scratches or blood to indicate she got hurt.

A dark blue and green blob moved past the podium and Kitsune looked up to see Iruka. He got in his usual spot and smiled at everyone. "Ohayō future Genin! Welcome to your second day of being at the Academy. Unfortunately, today is the day you begin your first actual school day. On each of your seats is a timetable of all your lessons for the week and who will be teaching you that specific lesson."

The students looked down and picked up the sheet of card with all their lessons. At the top of each sheet was the name of the student and for some reason what gender they were. Iruka watched the students compare sheets and question their teachers. The teacher's full name wasn't there but the first two initials of their surname. They were obviously confused but he'd explain it all once they settled down.

"As you can see, the girls have a slightly different schedule to boys. You have normal subjects like mathematics and geography but you'll also notice that on each day, girls, you'll be having your own kunoichi lessons with Kasumi-sensei. They'll take place at different times everyday so keep track of the different times. Boys, you'll be having taijutsu classes at this time so be prepared for that."

Iruka went on to explain all the other lessons and what the initials stood for. Unlike in the older years where you had to move around to get to your classes, first years got to stay in their class while the teacher came to them. He spent the entire time explaining everything until the bell signalled for their first lesson to begin. Kitsune looked down at the sheet and saw that their first lesson was geography with Iruka.

Now she saw why he spoke so long. He had a whole lesson to nag them on.

Geography was rather simple for them. Iruka gave them notebooks and pencils to write down everything he explained. He wrote out everything on the board and taught them about how the countries operated. It was more interesting hearing it from someone else instead of reading about it. Countries operated as separate political entities and were presumably all monarchies, ruled by daimyō who stood equally in rank with the Hidden Villages' heads. The countries maintained balance between themselves through nothing but power. The way Iruka spoke about it made Kitsune realize he must truly despise politics and how everything was operated.

Treaties were periodically signed, but they were generally not worth much more than the paper they were written on.

"The Land of Fire is one of the largest and most powerful of all the countries. While it is not the largest country, it has the largest hidden village," Iruka droned on, a small smile plastered on his lips. Kitsune couldn't tell if it was fake or if Iruka was actually enjoying it. Behind him was a world map that showed the different locations of the different hidden villages. It was one of those puzzle maps you pieced together and it revealed where everything was. Currently, the only piece in place was a large red one with "Fire Country" sprawled across it. Small forests were in place and tiny writing said where certain places were.

"Who can tell me what our daimyō is called and what our Kage is called?" Iruka asked, facing the students.

No one raised their hands and the talking immediately ceased. They hadn't expected Iruka to actually ask anyone. They thought it would be one of those lessons where the teacher spoke for hours then when he finally asked a question, the bell rang for the end of lesson and possibly break. Kitsune growled as she raised her hand.

Iruka smiled but he wasn't looking at her.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

Her head snapped to where Iruka was looking. Duck butt, or "Sasuke", as she had just heard, had his hand up. He sat by himself in the front row, left stands. Behind him was basically the majority of the girls in the class. Now she knew why the class looked like it had more boys in it.

"Our government leader is the Fire Daimyō. The Land of Fire was the first country to adopt a ninja village, Konohagakure, a custom other countries soon adopted. The Land of Fire's main element is fire, which also explains why we have very bright and warm weather," Sasuke answered. Kitsune opened her mouth to protest but it wasn't like Sasuke was wrong. In fact, everything he said was true. Most people in the village used fire based techniques. It even said so in all the books she had read.

Iruka nodded in approval and smiled wider. "Very good, Sasuke. Now who can answer the second part of the question?"

This time Kitsune raised her hand first. It had been up the entire time Sasuke spoke but it had lowered each time he stated a correct fact. But he hadn't answered the other part of the question. What was Konohagakure's Kage called.  
Iruka looked around the classroom for any victims to pick on. Then his eyes fell on Kitsune. He was obviously surprised she wanted to answer. But he nodded at her.

"Yes, Kitsune?"

Everyone turned to look at her. Including duck butt. His eyes fell on her and he just stared. She could tell he was trying to see through her like he was trying to figure out who she was. It unsettled her and she looked at Iruka. "As a village of one of the Fire Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage, of which there have been four in its history. Konoha is located within a forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Rock, which has the faces of all those who have taken the position of Hokage engraved on it."

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise as he stared but he nodded and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Correct... I have to say I'm impressed," he cleared his throat and focused on the rest of the class.

Kitsune grinned and went back to listening, fully aware all eyes were on her. She wasn't as dumb as she looked. Just because she jumped off a moving swing didn't mean she didn't have a brain. She just didn't want to show it off, that's all.

The lesson moved by quickly and moved on into the next subject. Which was mathematics. Periods moved along in threes. Three in the first session, interval, three subjects next session, interval again, then two subjects in the last session and home time. The timetable gave clear indications of when they had subjects. It moved in a two week cycle, moving from Day 1 to Day 10. On Day 10, school ended early so they had more time to enjoy the weekend.

Iruka collected the notebooks and scolded a few learners who hadn't made any notes. Naruto being one of them. All four boys: Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chōji hadn't bothered to make any notes. Shikamaru had slept through the whole lesson, Chōji "secretly" ate away at his snacks, Kiba and Naruto made paper planes out of their notebook paper. Kitsune groaned at her brother's incompetence. He had promised they'd focus on their work but it seemed like he was having a bit of trouble.

Not that it surprised her, but Iruka also taught them maths. He taught most of their subjects, except for taijutsu and genjutsu classes. Maybe a few more, Kitsune hadn't really bothered to read over it fully. She merely skimmed over the page to see which classes they had him for.

Maths wasn't really worth mentioning. Iruka taught them to remember the two, three, four, and five times table and how to divide it. He wrote notes of everything that they just had to write down. Their mathematics notebooks was the one of the few books they could take home. They were allowed to bring other books for study purposes but they were meant to stay at the Academy otherwise.

The two girls went through the notes and worksheets Iruka gave easily then spent the rest of the time talking. However, Iruka had gotten cranky after he saw how many people hadn't taken notes. So the talking quickly ceased and Kitsune rested her head on the table and looked out the window. She watched birds fly by the window and the tips of the trees sway from side to side from how fragile they were. She was really bored of having to wait. Was the maths really so hard that it would take 45 minutes just to complete it?

A sudden shadow went past the window and Kitsune's head snapped up. Her nose twitched as she smelt the familiar scent of earth and freshly cut grass. It didn't match anyone she knew but something in her mind clicked. She leaned forward in her seat to peer closer out the window.

Shadows pulled away from the figure like a blanket and sunlight drenched its appearance. Her eyes widened in shock and her blood ran cold.

Sato stood on the tip of the tree, his toes bent downward. His hair was still the same, covering one eye. He wore the Konoha uniform but she knew now more than ever he was a disgrace to it. 

His hands were in pockets and if it was only her imagination then something must've seriously changed because his uniform seemed to cling to him now. He was staring directly at her. The corner of his mouth curled upward in a twisted smirk and he raised his hand, rippling his fingers in that exact teasing way.

He's back?! Kitsune thought in horror as she scooted further into her seat.

"Kitsune? Something wrong?" Iruka's voice snapped her out of her trance and she looked toward him. He looked slightly worried. Had he seen Sato too?

Kitsune shook her head hesitantly then felt something prick both her hands. She looked down and saw that she had snapped her pencil. The splinters pierced into her skin desperately to make her bleed. That's why Iruka was worried. He heard the pencil snap but he hadn't seen Sato. Was she hallucinating everything?

"Kitsune-chan, are you alright? You just dazed off then snapped your pencil," Hinata whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kitsune nodded and forced her lips into a small smile. "Don't worry about it," she looked back to the window and saw Sato, or maybe someone who vaguely resembled Sato, had disappeared. Her heart thudded furiously in her chest. Her small hands curled into fists. "I thought I saw something."

O~O

Middle session, period five was kunoichi class. Class A and half of Class B's girls went to Room 34 for the lesson with Kasumi-sensei. The girls moved in a line to the class, all of them giggling and whispering excitedly. The one lesson where a female taught them. The girls from Class C spoke about how amazing she was and how dedicated she was to showing them how to be real kunoichi. Kitsune, however, wasn't excited.

From what she'd heard, all you ever did in kunoichi class was flower arrange, do stupid girly stuff that she had no interest in.

Back in the old days, kunoichi were used as seductress to temp men so their team could attack. Some people still believed that's what kunoichi did. And kunoichi classes taught you how to be feminine and not how to fight to defend. Girls weren't allowed in taijutsu classes until they reached Year Three which was slightly unfair. For two years they would just be playing around with flowers in a field.

"I-I-It's not that b-bad, K-K-K-Kitsune-chan. Y-y-you do learn something out of t-t-this," Hinata stuttered, completely nervous as they stood outside the classroom.

"Like what? How to hide in between flowers and dress like wannabe princess," she stopped what she was saying and grinned sheepishly at Hinata. "No offence."

"None taken," Hinata laughed.

Just as Kitsune opened her mouth to continue speaking, she was hit with the heavy scent of perfume. Her nose burned and her eyes began to water. She gagged and covered her nose with both hands. Hinata's expression became concerned for her friend. "What's wrong?"

Kitsune stared at Hinata through squinted eyes. "Can't you smell that?"

Hinata sniffed the air and frowned. She looked at Kitsune confused. "Smell what? I don't smell anything."

Kitsune looked to where she had smelt the perfume come from and spotted its source. A young woman, possibly mid or late twenties. She stood before the girls wearing the Konoha uniform but it looked three sizes too small for her. Her strawberry blonde hair flowed down her shoulders in perfect curls with two silver barrettes clipped to the right. Her ice blue eyes were shockingly clear and seemed to freeze Kitsune to the spot. Her skin was a porcelain white, spotless. Her forehead protector was around her neck loosely on black material.  
Wasn't the purpose of a forehead protector meant for your forehead?

"So you must be the wonderful first years I'm going to teach this year? What a pleasure to meet you all!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together and smiling. "I'm Enoshima Kasumi but you can all call me Kasumi-sensei. Oops... I wasn't meant to say my full name."

The girls laughed and began to file into the classroom. Kitsune pinched her nose closed as she walked past, her eyes watering without even needing to smell. Just by looking at her Kitsune was able to remember the toxic smell.

Hinata lightly pushed Kitsune's hand away. "You'll insult her if you do that. Just hold your breath when you walk past."

"I can't do that, Hinata-chan. It's burnt into my mind-nose," Kitsune hissed as they took a seat near the window. Usually they went for middle row seats but those had been taken already by the Sasuke fan girls.

Hinata shook her head and sighed. They both watched Kasumi walk into the classroom. Unlike their class, this one was painted a clean white and smelt faintly of blossoms. Out of the corner of her eye, Kitsune spotted bouquet upon bouquet of flowers. Her eyes widened in horror. Was that the toxic smell she had gotten a whiff of earlier? Or was it Kasumi-sensei?

"Now, now. Settle down class!" Kasumi called, clapping her hands together.

Kitsune's expression deadpanned. No one was talking to begin with.

Kasumi walked around the podium and placed her hands on her hips, purposely standing with her legs pressed together to show off her exaggerated curves. "You are the promising, young kunoichi who carry the hopes of the world on your shoulders, and in order to protect and care for you wonderful symbols of hope, I have taken on the role of your teacher to help you achieve the wondrous goal of being medics and so forth."

Medics? Kitsune raised her hand. Kasumi's eyes immediately shot over to her and Kitsune hesitated in asking her question.  
"Yes, Kitsune-chan?"

That set her back a bit. How did this teacher know her name when they hadn't even introduced themselves to her? Kasumi's lips curled into a small smile. "You transferred straight to the Academy without entering the Academy pre-school. You're a new face around here."

"A-A-Ano... w-w-what if we'd rather b-be fighters than medics?" Kitsune questioned.

The class broke into a fit of giggles. Kitsune frowned and turned her attention to Kasumi. Even the blonde haired teacher was giggling a little. She covered her mouth and coughed into her hand before facing Kitsune. "Fighters? My, how unseemly of you. In this world, women are supposed to be protected by men, not fighting as equals. There haven't been any decent kunoichi fighters in years. Only medics."

Kitsune glared at Kasumi and one thought ran through her head. She was going to hate this class.

Kasumi did a register of everyone in the class and got them to introduce themselves personally and got them to say a little something about themselves. Kitsune was reluctant but did as she was told but didn't get any personal information that would put her in the spotlight. Unfortunately, as soon as Hinata said her surname, Kasumi flooded her with questions about her clan and how it felt to be a clan heiress.

Kitsune hated every second of it. Pure torture.  
"Now for today's lesson. Since we've already wasted enough of time, I'm going to pick the simplest task ever that anyone can do. Kunoichi were known as the seductress of the Shinobi World. And how do you think any girl got men to do what they wanted?" Kasumi questioned, leaning against the podium. Kitsune then noticed the blood red nail polish she wore that looked like they could slit someone's throat in a heartbeat.

A girl in the front row raised her hand almost in a smug manner. Kasumi smiled and pointed a finger at her. "Kyou-chan?"

"Your voice?" Kyou asked. Kyou was a rather pretty girl, especially for a five year old. She had long silver hair tied in two pigtails with red bobbles. Her eyes were a deep magenta that was not normal to other girls.

"Close, but no. Anyone else?" Kasumi turned to the rest of the class. They began whispering amongst themselves as they tried to figure out what the answer was. A girl across from Hinata raised her hand. If Kitsune remembered correctly, she was in her class and one of the girls obsessed with duck butt. She had short blonde hair with two blue barrettes in her hair and pale jade green eyes.

"Yamanaka Ino-chan, correct?" Kasumi asked. Ino nodded and grinned at the thought of Kasumi remembering her name.

"Your perfume?"

"No," Kasumi said in a sing-song voice, swaying her head from side to side. Kitsune rolled her eyes and mentally gagged. Couldn't the lesson just be over already? They weren't getting anywhere with just guessing and getting it wrong. Kasumi stood up from her desk and sighed.

"A smile. My dear girls, a simple smile speaks a thousand words without even needing to speak. Just imagine your standing in a room..."

"Like we do everyday," Kitsune muttered, tracing her finger along the polished wood desk. Hinata jabbed Kitsune roughly in her side and shook her head in disapproval.

"And you suddenly look up and spot a handsome man at the far corner of the room. He looks up and your eyes lock. Your lips curl into a smile and he walks over to where you are; completely interested in talking to you. And all because you just smiled," Kasumi continued. She pushed herself of from the podium and clasped her hands together as she focused on all of them.

"That will be your task. Just show me your best smile. The best one you can possibly do."  
For some reason, the girls squealed in delight and got straight to work on how to smile. Something basic that you did when you were happy. Kitsune looked to Hinata who was poking at the corners of her mouth to edge it into something of a smile. "You have got to be kidding me," Kitsune groaned.

Hinata gazed up. "Nāni?"

"She even got you to do it! This has nothing to do with being a good kunoichi. They're just wasting our time on this. When are we ever going to have to smile to get men to do what we want?"

Kitsune growled, resting her head in her hands and growling to herself.

Hinata stared at Kitsune for a few moments before focusing on the desk, poking the corner of her mouth to make herself smile.

Kitsune shut her eyes and tried to imagine what she'd do once she got home. Probably eat, use the toilet, read, take a nap, run outside for a bit, find Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chōji, play ninja with them, go home, read again, get ready for bed, sleep and so forth. That was the only time she could be seen with the boys. After school seemed like rules didn't apply. Thank Kami.

I can't fall in love with anyone. I make men believe what they want to believe.

Kitsune's head snapped up. That was it! That woman must've been a kunoichi, more specifically a seductress. For months Kitsune had wondered what it had all meant. Sleepless nights even for her. She hadn't been sure at the time, it was just a pile of words squashed together to make a sentence.

But only two days at the Academy taught her a lot about everything. Kitsune glanced at Kasumi, who was busy writing something on the blackboard behind her. She cringed at the sound the white chalk made as it came into contact with the board. Goosebumps shot up her arms and her fingers curled as if wanting to break the chalk with her bare hands.

"Time's up, my little angels," Kasumi said loudly.  
Kitsune groaned and lifted her head up. Smile. What a stupid thing to do as a lesson. They all had to stand in a line in front of the podium so Kasumi could give them a mark out of 20. Kitsune dragged Hinata with her to the back of the line... almost at the back of the line. Some girls chose to be at the back to surprise Kasumi with their wonderful talent of "smiling". A waste of talent if anyone asked Kitsune.

Kasumi moved down the line of girls, applauding or criticizing their smiles. It seemed kind of harsh since she was judging something they were naturally doing everyday. She moved slowly up the line. Kitsune stuffed her hands into her pockets and chewed at her bottom lip, tugging gently at the dry skin.

"Kami... that's a pure smile fit for a goddess!"  
Kitsune craned her head to the side and looked out of the corner of her eye at the supposed "goddess". As expected, Ino's smile lit up the room even though from this angle Kitsune was able to see the missing tooth on the left side of her mouth. If Kasumi-sensei saw that... not a goddess smile now, is it?

The girls tried their best to give their best smiles but there always seemed to be something wrong with it. Either too wide, not enough teeth, too much lip, too forced. It wasn't good enough for this uptight teacher. And Iruka had bragged she was a wonderful teacher. She was probably just good at genjutsu and nothing else. Kitsune remembered when she had walked past the staff room with Naruto, she had heard one of the teachers say that Kasumi-sensei needed a stiff one. Were they implying she needed more chalk pieces?

"Kitsune-chan? Your turn," Kasumi's sickening sweet voice snapped her out of gaze. She stared up at the young teacher and sighed.

She smiled normally. Just allowed a little turn up of the lips. She thought she was doing fine until she heard the squeal that came from Kasumi. Kasumi's face looked horrified and she put a hand to her gaping mouth, almost looking like she was having a horrible nightmare. "A smile! I said a smile, not a grin!"

Kitsune attempted another smile but the next reaction was even worse. "Oh Kami... now it's a twisted smirk."

The class broke into a fit of giggles. Kitsune growled and her lip curled into a snare. Kasumi sighed and wrote something down on her clipboard, moving across the line. She finished off the rest of the girls and made her way to the podium. The girls all bustled excitedly as they awaited their marks. Hinata glanced nervously at Kitsune, who was angrily jabbing the tip of her shoe into the floors. "K-K-K-Kitsune-chan?"

Kitsune glanced at Hinata then down at the floor. She kicked absent mindlessly at the floor. Until Hinata saw the tile kick upward. She stared wide eyed at the floor then at Kitsune's foot. The young Uzumaki hadn't noticed how the tile had moved and continued to kick at the floor. Hinata knew Kitsune wasn't even using any force strong enough to loosen a tile. A tile that had been in place for years. It had been solid when they had walked over it. How had... Hinata shook her head and focused on Kitsune's sore expression.

"Kitsune-chan... Don't worry too much about it... you can pass all the other classes with flying colours," Hinata urged.

Kitsune didn't turn to her and stuffed her hands roughly into her pockets. "I hate this class..."  
"Okay class, I have your scores," Kasumi said aloud. Everyone grew silent and listened intently. The echo of Kitsune's shoe hitting the floor went around the room and the girls shushed her roughly. She stuck her tongue out at the ones glaring at her but stilled her foot and scowled in front.

Kasumi watched her with something of a calculating expression but coughed into her hand and looked at the rest of the class. "You will be marked from first in the class to thirtieth. Those who rank first, I'll have a serious talk with your teachers about giving you special attention. Those who rank last, try harder next time. It can't be that hard. The hard work starts next year. Now, here are your results."

The ranks appeared above the heads of each student. Above Ino's head was a golden 1 for first place with miniature doves flying around it. She beamed happily and bragged to her friends beside her. Kitsune watched as a smelly, rotting 30 hovered over her head. It dropped to her head and she could felt some sort of goo trailing down her jaw. Hinata tried in a vain attempt to pull it off but backed away at the foul smell that came off it. Ino smirked in a smug manner and placed a hand on her hip.

"Nice one, Uzumaki. Look forward to beating you in ranks," Ino laughed. Her group of Sasuke fan girls giggled and pointed at the rank stuck to Kitsune's head.

Kitsune glared and bared teeth. She swatted angrily at the rank until it fell off onto the floor. Before her eyes it evaporated along with everyone else's ranks. Kitsune turned to Hinata. "I didn't see what rank you got."

Hinata blushed and pressed her index fingers together. She mumbled something and looked away. Kitsune raised an eyebrow, not in the mood for her friend's shy nerves. Hinata's face turned an ever brighter red at Kitsune's expression.

"F-F-Fifth place..."

"Fifth?!" Kitsune exclaimed. Her lip curled into a small smile but disappeared quickly. "Great... I got the bad mark... It's not like I have anyone older to complain to about it."

"N-Nāni?"

Kitsune waved her hand absent mindlessly. "Nandemonai," she muttered.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson, thankfully, and Kasumi forced her bee stung lips into a smile. She clasped her fingers together and placed it under her chin. "Well, that's it for today, my little angels. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. And be prepared, we'll be doing flower arranging to help with disguise for infiltration missions to any of those who join a infiltration squad."

"Yes!" Ino exclaimed, thrusting a fist into the air. "My family owns a flower shop! I'll ace this task by a mile!"

"You go, Ino-chan," one of her friends said smiling.

Kitsune rolled her eyes and tugged Hinata by her sleeve, pulling her out of the class. It was official. She hated kunoichi class.


	16. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The academic Uchiha Sasuke gets stringed into detention and who does he get stuck with? Of course, the Uzumaki Twins.

Five years later

Five years, eight months and twelve days. That's how long Sasuke had been at the Academy and he saw no signs of passing any time soon. He had come first in every class every year but it still wasn't enough to become a Genin sooner. He wasn't destined to be the Uchiha prodigy like Itachi but he could keep his marks up to keep Fugaku and Mikoto proud.

Unfortunately, getting detention wasn't supposed to be part of keeping them proud.

Sasuke mumbled to himself and rubbed his neck as he walked into the classroom marked for detention. And this was all because he forgot to bring in his homework. He had brought it with him that morning and left it in his desk but when he went to hand it in, it wasn't there anymore. 

Now here he was. Detention after school on a Wednesday. His father had been angry beyond words. Forgetting to do something so simple. His mother had tried to back him up but it wasn't that easy when Fugaku got angry.

Ignoring his thoughts, Sasuke looked up at the people already in detention. There were five people, all spread out in different seats. Two were in the window row, one in the middle row, and two in the door row. Either they were told to sit like that or just went to random seats. He sighed as he walked in further, taking a front row seat.

He could feels eyes on him but he didn't turn around to look. Just in case he knew who they were and they began to judge him for being there. He couldn't afford that.

A young woman, Enoshima Kasumi walked in holding sheets of paper in one hand. She was the kunoichi class teacher. He knew that because she came by regularly to complain to Iruka-sensei about a student in his class lighting dead birds and tossing them out the window. She had a serious scowl on her face as she came into the class and placed a hand on her hip. Sasuke then noticed how over exaggerated her curves were.

Like some type of genjutsu to make herself appear attractive. Only now it was slightly off putting to try and look attractive in front of children who were too immature to know the difference.

Kasumi placed a hand on her lips and eyed the class. "Well, well. Look what we have here. Wonderful that you were all able to be here on time."

Sasuke felt his shoulders tense and stared down at his legs. His hands gripped at his thighs until his shorts bunched up in his hands. The way she spoke was off putting as well. It was too sweet like caramel. As if trying to swallow a whole cup of caramel. As nice as it was, you'd still choke on it regardless.

Kasumi looked toward the clock at the back of the classroom, biting the corner of her lip as she read over the time. "It is now 2: 45. You have three hours and 15 minutes to think about why you are here, to ponder the error of your ways."

Behind him, Sasuke heard someone suck up their saliva and spit it out. At least... he hoped it was saliva. He shuddered at the thought he was in a class with a bunch of children who were probably there for beating up someone. Kasumi looked directly at Sasuke and pointed at him.

"You're new to all this so I'll give you a few rules. You may not talk. You will not move from these seats," her eyes darted to the left corner and whoever was trying to move into a different seat stopped and remained where they were. "And you..." she walked up the steps to whoever was behind Sasuke and he heard something hit the floor. "will not sleep."

She shuffled the papers around in her hands and turned to look at the detention students. "Today, we're going to try something a little different. You're all going to write an essay of no less than a thousand words, describing who you think you are and who you will become."

"Is this a test?" someone mumbled, yawning loudly as he finished his sentence.

"When I say essay, I mean essay. I don't mean a single word repeated a thousand times as you have done countless times before. I refer to you, Uzumaki-san."

"Which one?" another person asked though his voice sounded muffled from whatever was in it.  
Kasumi ignored whoever asked the question and moved down the rows, giving each student a pencil and a sheet of paper. She looked up and folded her arms over her chest. "Is that clear, Miss Uzumaki?"

"Crystal."

Sasuke looked behind him and then saw who was in the class with him. Behind him sat none other than Uzumaki Kitsune. Her feet were up on the desk and she was examining her nails with a bored expression on her face. Her appearance hadn't changed much from back when she was six. Her hair was still up in its usual bun with her green goggles on. She wore a white T-shirt that had a red spiral on it with a long sleeved black shirt underneath, grey shorts and blue shinobi sandals. Sasuke looked past her toward her brother, Naruto, who sitting in the window row with Kiba a few seats down. In the door row, Shikamaru sat all the way at the back with Chōji beside him. These were the regular detention brats?

He expected it from the boys but Kitsune... she was top in the class from the girls' side and her marks rivalled his. Sure she caused a lot of fights but it was expected. Hell, he remembered when she caused a fight with him back in second year all because he accidently opened the door and it hit her in the face. Iruka made them stay after school until they could come to an agreement.

Out of instinct, Sasuke felt his index and middle fingers curl on its own as he remembered how he and Kitsune had to lock fingers as a way to keep the peace. She kept by it though. She never spoke to him but she did insult him every chance she got.

"Good," Kasumi-sensei's voice snapped him out of his stare as he noticed Kitsune glaring at him, her hand slowly curling into a fist, one finger at a time. "Maybe you'll learn something about yourself."

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Kitsune hissed, her hand snapping into a fist. Sasuke glared back and turned around in his seat, facing the front.  
Kasumi turned and pointed out of the class. "My classroom is right across the hall. Any nonsense is ill-advised. Any questions?"

No one answered and Kasumi moved to walk out. But, instead, someone did decide to answer a question. "Yeah, I've got a question," Kitsune said. She pulled her feet off the table and placed it on the ground, resting her arms on the desk. She smirked at Kasumi-sensei. "Does the adult toy store know you raided their wardrobe?"

A snort came from his left and Sasuke looked to see Kiba stiffling his laughter. Naruto covered his mouth with both hands and turned to look out the window. Sasuke turned to see Kasumi's reaction and moved back slightly. Kasumi's face had turned a deep crimson and a vein was bulging in the side of her neck. If it were at all possible, steam would be flooding out of her ears. Her bottom lip twitched as well as her eye. She took a deep breath and pursed her lips as she stared at Kitsune.

"I'll answer that next Wednesday. Don't mess with the bull, young lady – you'll get the horns," Kasumi warned. And with that, she turned and left the classroom.

Kitsune watched the young teacher leave and huffed out a breath that blew up a strand of hair. "That woman... is a brownie hound."

Sasuke glanced at her and turned to his clean sheet of paper. Writing a thousand words sounded easy enough. He could do it easy enough without having to still think about it.

What he was more worried about was the group of misfits that he had detention with. What would happen if they got caught doing something stupid and he had to spend another Wednesday in detention. Kitsune already got another detention for being a smart-ass. He was surprised she was the only girl in the room. What had she done to deserve it anyway? Did she get into another fight? Did she also forget her homework? Either way, he was here to get it over and done with. He had something to look forward to at the end of it all though.

Itachi was coming to fetch him. The silver lining.  
He heard crunching and chipping just before his pencil came into contact with his sheet. He looked beneath him in case it was a cockroach or mouse but saw nothing. He looked back at Kitsune who was turning her sheet into a paper plane, using the pencil to dip it down with weight. 

Naruto wasn't making the sound either. In fact, he looked like he was actually doing the work he was asked. Kiba was playing with Akamaru who was sitting under the desk. Then Sasuke figured out where the sound came from and turned to look at Chōji.

Chōji was snacking away loudly at a bag of chips. And by the looks of it, his third packet. Shikamaru was watching him with a deadpanned expression then looked to Sasuke, as if he could feel him watching.

Feeling a small smug side rise, Sasuke spoke up. "Keep eating like that, you're not gonna be hungry for lunch."

A hiccup came from Kitsune. Sasuke noticed how she fought a smile down and chewed at her dry bottom lip. She coughed into her hand and looked off to the side, sucking in both her lips and biting the inside of her cheeks. Sasuke turned in his seat and focused on his paper, trying to think of something to write. His mind had went blank after he spoke to Chōji, who glared at the back of his head.

He tapped his pencil against his temple and tried to think. Just as a thought drifted into his head, it was immediately crushed as Kitsune began humming. Sasuke frowned and looked behind him to see Kitsune humming to herself and pretending to hit drums.

She looked up suddenly and looked up at Shikamaru, sitting up on her knees. "What are we supposed to do if we have to pee?"

"Kit-chan..." Shikamaru said in a warning tone.

"If you've gotta go, you've gotta go."

A zipping sound reached Sasuke's ears and he turned around. Kitsune got back into a sitting position but was tugging at her shorts as if she really had the intention of urinating in class. His eyes widened in horror. "You're not peeing in here!"

"Don't talk, don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" Kitsune hissed. Sasuke stared and looked to the other boys. He wasn't able to see if Kitsune was just joking or not but knowing her, she probably wasn't. And besides; the look on Kiba's face spoke a thousand words. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at Kitsune. "If Kasumi-sensei comes back in here, we'll be in trouble because of you."

Kitsune flipped her hair out of her face and stared at Sasuke. Her sapphire orbs held no fear of getting caught and he could see it clear as daylight. The corner of her lip curled into a smirk. "You're pretty cute when you get nervous."

Too many girls had told him that very thing and he felt nothing when they said it. But when she said it just now, his mind began to process if she was just joking or being serious. Kitsune was considered pretty amongst the boys but Sasuke couldn't see why. She got into fights, carried dead animals, hissed like a cat when she was angry, and dressed like a boy. He did respect the fact she didn't follow him around hopelessly though.

Kitsune sighed and leaned back in her seat. She looked over at Kiba. "Inuzuka, why don't you close that door? We'll teach the Uchiha what it means to be us."

Sasuke spun around to see Kitsune grinning at Kiba. The two shared a mischievous grin. And he didn't trust it one bit. He heard shuffling and glanced over his shoulder to see Kitsune get up from her seat. She walked past his desk and sat on top of one of the desks. "Whataya say we close that door? We can't have any fun with Enoshima checking us out."

"It's supposed to stay open," Sasuke answered, writing away at his paper.

"So?"

"Just close the door. I can feel her watching me and I can't even see her," Naruto answered, holding up his sheet. He flipped it over as he tried to figure out what he had done on his page.

Kitsune folded her arms over her chest and smirked at Sasuke then looked up at Naruto. "Nii-san, whatcha draw?"

Naruto looked up and grinned. He turned it over so everyone could see. It was a person by the looks of it wearing a robe and standing amongst... rocks? Sasuke frowned and looked at Naruto. "What are you standing on?"

"Oh. That's Kiba."

"Why do I look like that?" Kiba questioned, taking the page from Naruto.

"Since I can't add colour I have to make you an albino."

"I'm not an albino!"

Kitsune laughed but immediately stopped. Sasuke opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but went quiet as he heard scuffling and saw Kasumi-sensei leaving her classroom. 

Kitsune remained still where she was for a few seconds before jumping off the desk and making her way to the door. Sasuke stood up in his desk. "There's not supposed to be any trouble..."

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" Kitsune questioned in a deep tone as she walked backward and pointed a finger at him.

Kitsune stopped as she reached the door and peeked outside. She looked up and down both passageways, making sure Kasumi-sensei was gone. Then she jumped onto the railing of the door and began to loosen the screw that held the door in place. Sasuke wondered how she was even doing it but then noticed she something shiny in her hands that acted a screwdriver. 

Shikamaru sighed and wrote something down on his paper. "Don't screw around, Kit-chan."

"Good pun," Chōji snickered, now eating a packet of sweets.

"What is she doing?" Sasuke turned to Shikamaru and Chōji.

"Don't worry about it," all four boys answered in unison. He stared at them then at Kitsune as she basically fought with the door. There was a screeching sound and Kitsune dropped off from the railing, stuffing the screw in her pocket. She walked away from the door as it swung shut and flipped her fringe out of her face. Sasuke sat down but glared at Kitsune.

"That's very funny. Fix it!"

"Am I genius?" Kitsune said as she sat down, saying it as more of a statement than a question.  
"Fix the door!" Sasuke argued. He didn't want to get caught knowing he knew all along that Kitsune had damaged school property. And all the others weren't even worried. Were they used to her being a rule breaker? Did they help her in her stupid schemes? Naruto and Kiba, most likely, but Shikamaru and Chōji.

"Just shhh! I know what I'm doing."

"No! Get up and fix it!"

"SHUT UP!" Kitsune yelled, glaring at Sasuke.  
"Damn it!" Kasumi's voice came from the other side of the door and Sasuke felt his blood run cold. He was doomed. Another detention. His father was going to be pissed off at him. He slumped into his seat and put his head in his hands. Curse his luck for getting detention with Uzumaki Kitsune. The door flew open and Kasumi stormed in. As expected, the door closed behind her and didn't really aid her dramatic entrance.

She pointed at the closed door and stared down each of them. "Why is that door closed?"

None of them answered. That very act set her off. "Why is that door closed?!" she repeated.  
"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move," Kitsune answered in a truthful voice. Sasuke found himself even believing it even though he had witnessed first hand as the girl took the screw out of the door.

Kasumi stared long and hard at Kitsune. When she turned her attention to Shikamaru, she must've not been able to pick up on Kitsune's little lie. "Why?" she questioned.

Shikamaru shrugged. "We're sitting here like we were supposed to."

Sasuke cupped his fist into his one hand, rubbing it together. His palms were beginning to sweat from the anxiety of it all. If Kasumi-sensei found out... he didn't want to imagine what they'd go through. He inhaled deeply and prayed that the end of detention was near. He couldn't turn around just in case Kasumi thought he was scheming with Kitsune, which he would never do as long as he was alive.

"Who closed that door?" Kasumi repeated angrily.  
"I think a screw fell out of it," Kitsune spoke up.  
"It just closed, sir—I mean, ma'am," Kiba answered, quickly correcting his statement.  
Kasumi glared at the Inuzuka boy and eyed every one of them in the room for even a shred of a lie.

She seemed like she'd do it all day until one of them confessed but Sasuke doubted it. These kids were professional liars. Especially the Uzumaki twins. This was probably child's play.

There was a squeak and a thud and Sasuke turned to see Chōji hide his face against the table. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his forehead. "He doesn't talk, ma'am."

"Give me that screw," Kasumi growled as she stepped toward Kitsune's desk.

Crap. She figured it out. Sasuke thought nervously, suddenly fearing the girl's life. Kasumi made Jōnin for a reason and Sasuke didn't want Kitsune to find out first hand.

"I don't have it," Kitsune replied, shrugging her shoulders once.

"Do you want me to shake it out of you?"  
"I don't have it," Kitsune said again. This time Sasuke looked back and found himself believing her all over again. "Screws fall out all the time. The world's an imperfect place."

"Give it to me," Kasumi growled, slamming her hand onto Kitsune's desk. The force shook Sasuke's desk as well and he shuddered nervously. If these boys were brave enough to stand up to this teacher, then he should be as well. It would be bad for an Uchiha not to stand up for this.

"Excuse me, ma'am, why would anybody steal a screw?" Sasuke asked. Kasumi's head snapped to Sasuke but he ignored her stare and instead focused on how Kitsune shot him a questioning look. As if asking "why are you helping me?". Sure they had a class rivalry over marks. Iruka had to make ranks for boys and girls instead of mixed since he could never decide who deserved it more. But Sasuke respected Kitsune for being the only girl who didn't chase after him and treated him like a normal human.

"Watch it, Uchiha," Kasumi hissed dangerously. 

It was even more venomous than Kitsune's hiss.  
Kasumi walked off and went to the door, pushing it open. She stood for a while as she contemplated how to keep it open. She then fetched a folding chair and tried to use it to keep the door open. Kitsune watched in amusement. She sighed. "The door's way too heavy, Kasumi-sensei."

Kasumi glared at Kitsune and attempted it anyway. She lined the chair up with the door and released it. The chair shot backward and the door slammed shut again. A long string of curses left Kasumi's mouth and Chōji looked up finally at what had happening. The group snickered silently but immediately stopped as the door opened again. Kasumi stepped through and looked around the room for something heavy to keep the door open. Couldn't she just use a jutsu and make something? She could turn herself into a object and place herself in front of the door.

That way, the door stayed open and she could watch them. Sasuke didn't voice this opinion though. Just in case Kitsune strangled him after detention.

Kasumi looked directly at him. Had she heard his thoughts? Was she a mind reader?

"Uchiha Sasuke, get up here."

Sasuke was hesitant. He didn't trust this teacher. Regardless, he stood up and made his way over to her. As he expected, Kitsune had something to say on the matter. "Hey, how come Sasuke-teme gets to get up?"

Kasumi made Sasuke help her lift a magazine shelf and try and push it against the door. But Kitsune wasn't done with her complaint.

"If he gets up, we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy."

Sasuke wanted to laugh at Kitsune's dry sense of humour but remained still as he helped try and push the magazine shelf against the door. Kasumi fixed the magazines as they pushed the shelf against the door and Sasuke could hear Kitsune say something again. "It's out of my hands."

The disadvantage to having the shelf in front of the door, Sasuke couldn't get back in. He put his leg on the shelf and tried to step over. But his leg slipped and hit into the side of the door. Kasumi grabbed his hand as he fell but quickly released it and allowed him to get up on his own. Which didn't help anything because he wasn't small enough to get back through. The group of kids watched and couldn't help but feel sorry that Kasumi had gotten stuck with all six on them.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "That's very clever, Kasumi-sensei. But what if there's a fire?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "Violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this point in your career."

Kiba struggled to hold back his laugh and fist bumped Naruto from across the desks.  
Kasumi ran a hand through her hair in attempt to look exhausted but her hand got caught in a thick clump of tangles and she winced as she tried to pull it free. Kitsune sucked in her lips and smirked. "I never untie my hair and it doesn't get that tangled."

"What are you doing with this? Get this out of here! Come on!" Kasumi snapped at Sasuke. She helped him to pull the shelf out of the doorway. They moved it back into its original space and Kasumi roughly pushed Sasuke back to his seat. "Let's go. Go! Get back in your seat."

Sasuke sat back down in his seat and got into a comfortable position. His leg burned from knocking into the door and now it was beginning to itch. He felt Kasumi's eyes on him and looked up. "I expected a little more from an Uchiha. Though what can you expect, your brother was always the better one."

That stung. He clenched his fists and looked away. Kitsune glared at Kasumi and felt her own blood boil. She had no right to say that, it wasn't even her privilege. Just because she was older and a teacher. Kasumi glared back at Kitsune.

"You're not fooling anybody, Uzumaki. The next screw that falls out is going to be you," she walked up to Kitsune's desk and leaned close to her.

Kitsune held her breath at the toxic perfume and stared straight into her eyes. "You know something, Uzumaki, you ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself, and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off."

She walked away from Kitsune's desk and toward the door. Sasuke turned and looked back at the girl who glared at the teacher every step of the way.

"All right, that's it," Kasumi said loudly as she walked. "I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in, I'm going to knock into next Wednesday."

Sasuke watched as Kitsune mouthed every word, knowing off by heart what she said. Kasumi left the classroom and just as the doors shut, Kitsune screamed.

"SCREW YOU!"

O~O

Only an hour had gone by and still no progress. None of them had even started on their essays and they doubted they would. All of them did something different. Shikamaru took a nap, Chōji was eating, Naruto was drawing, Kiba was petting Akamaru as he slept, and Kitsune just stared out of the window at the setting sun.

Sasuke rested his head on the table and yawned. It didn't help they couldn't do homework here. They had to do what the teacher gave them.  
But Kasumi had left them unattended. Bored out of their minds.

Kitsune inhaled deeply and got up from her desk. She stretched backward, her stomach bulging out. From Sasuke's point of view, it looked like her body had been sliced off. She straightened herself and yawned. Sasuke thought for sure she was going to open the door but instead; she moved around and sat on top of his desk.

"So... Sasuke-teme, what'd you get detention for?" she asked, crossing her legs over each other and tilting her head to look at him.  
He stared up at blankly for a moment. She didn't look like she was going to kill him and she was speaking normally. She smiled genuinely at him.

It wasn't a sarcastic, mischievous, evil, conniving, or a playful smirk. A true and genuine smile. "What? I'm not going to bite. Not yet, anyway."  
Sasuke felt his cheeks grow warm and his throat go dry.

He blinked his eyes and coughed into his hand. "Just forgot something important. Nothing major," he scratched the back of his head and felt completely stupid. He was in for forgetting homework, they were probably in for getting into a fight. He looked up at Kitsune. "And you? What are you in for?"

"You make it sound like I'm a criminal," Kitsune smiled and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear.

"No! I wasn't trying to be insulting or anything! I was just-"

"Jōdanda," Kitsune cupped her cheeks and smiled, her cheeks colouring in with a light flush.  
Sasuke stared at Kitsune and smiled a small fraction. She had a weird way of showing her emotions. One minute she was angry, sarcastic, and plain bitchy. Next, she was happy, caring, and considerate. Maybe she had split personalities...

"I don't."

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and saw Kitsune smiling again. A girly smile. How many smiles did this girl have? He shook his head and frowned. "Y-You heard that?"

"I'm an esper, you see."

"Huh?"

Kitsune giggled and waved her hands in front of her, laughing. "Jōdanda. It was just my intuition."

Man, she's too sharp. Sasuke laughed nervously but he was actually pleasantly surprised. She wasn't that bad when there weren't any teachers around. She probably acted all tough so teachers wouldn't rag up on her for no reason. At least if she acted out, she had a reason to get in trouble. Though when you first spotted her, she looked like a gentle girl who you could talk to.

She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes as she smiled. "But I really am glad to see a new face here. I've been stuck with these bozos for weeks on end."

A snort came from Kiba but no one could tell if it was from Kiba or Akamaru. Kitsune's eyes snapped open and she remembered something and she turned to everyone. "Oh, yeah, your question. We're all in here for different reasons. None of them related to each other though. I got into a fight 'cause some jerk thought it would be fun to grab my ass to show his friends he was cool," she cringed and leaned back. "That didn't end well."

Kitsune then pointed to each person and told Sasuke what they got detention for. Shikamaru took a nap during a test and didn't even bother to answer any of it. Chōji bunked class with Naruto to go and eat snacks in the gym hall. Kiba went in search of Akamaru who got frightened by something in the class and ran off. Naruto, surprisingly didn't get in trouble for the whole bunking thing because he dodged it just in time and hid in one of the classrooms. He merely got in trouble for taping someone's legs together during gym.

"It wasn't my fault. He was talking bad about Imōto-chan!" Naruto defended, tossing his paper at Kiba's head.

"It was your sister's fault Akamaru ran off!" Kiba exclaimed, wanting his complaint to be heard as well.

"I'm a boy!" Naruto yelled back, glaring at who had been labelled his best friend. The two were often seen with each other, even more than Kitsune and Naruto. And that said a lot for siblings. Kiba rolled his eyes and glared at his friend. "Not you, Naruto!"

"Your dog pisses itself over everything. I didn't even touch him and he was crying!" Kitsune yelled back. That started a whole heated argument with the two. Everyone already knew Kiba liked Kitsune and that he pretty much fought with her as a way to talk to her. He couldn't have a normal conversation without freaking out and saying something stupid. Not that Kitsune noticed. She always thought he was getting excited for something.

"If we can overlook the fact that we've fighting over stupid crap, does anyone know the time?" Shikamaru asked, sighing after all the complaints that entered his tired brain.

Kitsune frowned and pointed a finger at the clock at the back of the class. "There's one right there, you lazy asshole."

"For a nine year old, you have unique language capabilities," Chōji grinned, a bit upset over completing his emergency supply of food.

"Shut up," Kitsune snapped. She looked up at the clock and stared at it for a few minutes. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched it. "That bitch! That clock's 20 minutes too fast... when I get my hands on her... I'm gonna take that clock and shove it so far up her-"

"Anyway..." Shikamaru interrupted, standing up to stretch his stiff muscles. "Sasuke, you picked a good time to get detention. Kit-chan here is going through her crimson wave so she's going through a change in persona. I know that's what you're thinking because one second she's a raging monster and the next she's this gentle thing that won't hurt a fly."

Kitsune spat out a fly that had flew into her mouth and gagged repeatedly on the air. As she gasped for air, she toppled backward off of Sasuke's desk, landing with a thud on the wooden floors. Sasuke expected them all to be concerned, maybe Naruto, but they just left her be. He lifted himself up from his seat and looked over. Kitsune groaned and sat up, rubbing her lower back. She looked up at Sasuke, a smile spreading across her lips. "I'm okay. I just hurt my butt."

"I really picked the wrong time to say that..." Shikamaru muttered as he sat back down.

Kitsune stood up and continued to rub her lower back. She looked up at Shikamaru. "If that clock is 20 minutes too fast, and class ends at five... doesn't that mean we have ten minutes before this whole thing ends?"

"Hai, hai... Kasumi-sensei can't do anything to us if we don't write it. But we should at least have one person," all eyes fell on Sasuke. He looked around at the expecting faces.

"Nānde?"

"Because your the brain in this whole group. You may not officially be a part of our group, but in this detention room, everyone is friends in their own twisted way," Kiba answered, nodding at Kitsune and Shikamaru.

Sasuke nodded and took the page that Kitsune offered to him. He began to write away, just writing what came to mind. He stopped mid sentence and looked up at Kitsune. "What happens tomorrow? After all of this?" Sasuke asked. In all honesty, Sasuke didn't have that many friends to call upon. They all either thought he was stuck up or a royal pain in the ass. Not that he minded. He'd rather be alone than have someone burden him.

But these kids... they made it seem fun to break all rules.

Kitsune appeared to be in thought as she looked out the window. Her eyes turned a dark purple from the reflection of the setting sun and a small scowl was in place. She looked at each boy in the class before looking back at him. "You're more than welcome to join our group. We can always use an extra set of hands, especially with Hinata's shaking so much."

"It's just because her hand became a bro last week," Naruto answered, folding his arms on the table.

"I told you she wasn't ready for it, Naruto-kun. You made her panic," Kitsune said softly.  
"Not my fault."

Sasuke wasn't aware what happened to the Hyuga heiress but he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. He just knew that it was great that Kitsune actually wanted to let him hang around with them. She smiled and crouched down in front of Sasuke, tilting her head to the side.

“Welcome to the island of misfit toys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words
> 
> Jōdanda – Just kidding  
> Nānde– Why?  
> Okaa-san – Mother  
> Otou-san - Father  
> Itterasshai - I'll be back  
> Nee-san - Older sister


	17. Distance Among The Uchiha: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension begins to arise in the Uchiha Household and Sasuke finds himself wondering what secrets his clan is hiding from him?

The past few days Sasuke spent with the Dead Last made him realize what he'd been missing for the past four years. 

Fun had been something he didn't have that much of. And boy; did the Uzumaki twins deliver. Their minds were like a maze with something new and exciting waiting around every corner. Naruto was the uncontrollable knucklehead, while Kitsune was the reasonable smart-ass. Naruto never took anything seriously and seemed to be the life of the group. But Sasuke could see through it. He acted out to hide what he was truly feeling. And he must've been feeling a whole swirl of emotions. Though that was the thing, he didn't want people to see it all.

And Kitsune... she was just as complicated. As soon as she got comfortable and let her guard down, she'd realize her mistake and change topic quickly so she could put up her defences again.

The twins were hiding something and didn't want anyone to find out. Not even their best friends. Another thing about the group, everyone had a best friend. Naruto and Kiba, Shikamaru and Chōji, and Kitsune and Hinata. Though Kitsune was substituting for him though, trying to make him feel as welcome as possible.

Even though he didn't want Hinata having to share Kitsune between the two of them, he liked Kitsune's company. She didn't know the first thing about being a girl. She picked her nose, burped, farted, carried the weirdest things in her pocket and a lot more. She ticked off every box for being the weirdest girl he knew. But the good type of weird. She gave a whole new meaning to the word weird.

Sasuke walked into the classroom and was met with the usual yelling that was expected from his class. His eyes skimmed the class for the bright red hair he was used to but he couldn't spot it for once. He did spot Naruto though, sitting in the middle row by himself. He was scribbling on something and didn't hear the Uchiha walk up to him. "Ohayō," Sasuke greeted as he took a seat in front of him.

"Ohayō..." Naruto muttered, still scribbling on the sheet of paper he had. Sasuke peeked over and saw that Naruto was writing lines of the same sentence repeatedly. From where he was sitting, he couldn't tell what he was writing but it must be serious since Naruto didn't look like he was in the mood for talking.

"What's that you're writing?" Sasuke asked, turning his seat to face Naruto.

"Stupid lines Naomi's making me write out... she's been a pain in the ass since she joined student council..."

There was a bright red mark on Naruto's cheek in the shape of hand and Sasuke began to wonder what happened in the morning when he wasn't there. He looked around the class and still couldn't spot Kitsune anywhere. Naruto gazed up from his writing and noticed Sasuke's curious expression. "Imōto-chan went with Hinata to get me an ice pack. She should be back soon though."

"I tried not to ask, but what happened to your face?"

Naruto put a hand to his face and looked uncomfortably. His eyes looked over to a group of girls and he glared at one of them. Sasuke followed his line of sight.

Yakuta Naomi was their class representative. He never understood why but each class needed someone to represent them in case a neighbouring country came by. For their class, Yakuta Naomi was it. She had been one of Hinata's stalkers. Not his. If Sasuke's memory served him right, Naomi had been Hinata's only friend back in the Academy pre-school. But now Hinata hung around Kitsune and Naomi had marked the red haired Uzumaki as an enemy.

Naomi was actually a pretty girl; something Sasuke didn't say about many girls. She had fair skin, long, waist-length black hair tinted dark blue and tied at the very tip with a white ribbon, small blue eyes and constantly wore formal clothes like a blue skirt, white sailor shirt with a dark blue ribbon tied around her collar and shinobi sandals. She always had a blank expression but it became quickly serious when things happened.  
During the middle of the first year, Iruka had told everyone to pick a class representative even though they barely knew one another. Naomi had picked herself and became class representative on the spot. She took her job way too seriously though. Took no crap from anyone but seemed to make Naruto and Kitsune the target of all her subjects.

An ice pack was suddenly thrust out in front of Sasuke and he followed the arm up to the person's face. Kitsune held the ice pack out to Naruto, Hinata by her side. "Took some sneaking around but I got it."

"Arigato," Naruto smiled and accepted the ice pack, gently placing it against his cheek. He sighed in relief as the cold went over the throbbing skin.

"D-D-Does it... D-D-Does i-i-it..." Hinata stuttered nervously, pressing her index fingers together. Sasuke shared a smile with Kitsune and watched as Hinata attempted to speak to her crush.

"Does it what? I can't understand you, Hinata-chan," Naruto frowned, looking at her curiously. Hinata's cheeks flushed brightly and she quickly turned away. She began mumbling something inaudible to Sasuke but Kitsune responded, patting the back of her head. Hinata whispered something in Kitsune's ear and walked down the steps, leaving the classroom.

Kitsune folded her arms over her chest and smirked at Naruto. "You really are dense."

"Nāni?"

She shook it off and turned to Sasuke, smiling. "Oh yeah, ohayō. I forgot my manners."

"What manners?" Shikamaru muttered as he walked past. Kitsune delivered one firm smack to the back of his head. He growled and muttered something about troublesome woman then went to sit beside Naruto.

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask Kitsune where she got the ice pack from but was interrupted by a shadow casting over him. He turned around and saw who was it was. Naomi stood in front of Naruto's desk with her hands on her hips. Her thin eyebrows were narrowed into a scowl and her lips in a straight line. She stared at Naruto. "Naruto-san, what did you say to Hinata-san that caused her to leave?"

"Nothing. She spoke to Kitsune, not me," Naruto argued. Naomi placed her hand firmly on the desk and stared him down through a freezing stare. Almost as terrifying as Kasumi-sensei's.  
"If you do not have any business with Hinata-san, I suggest you leave her alone. I will make it so that you can't use your arms again," Naomi hissed.

Kitsune stepped forward, moving into Sasuke's side of the desk. She was close enough that he could smell the light soap smell coming off of skin. She leaned over and pointed an accusing finger at Naomi. "Don't talk to my nii-san like that. Messing with him is a privilege, not a right! And the only person who gets to mess with him, is me. The person who shared a stomach with him."

"Yeah! From the womb to the tomb!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up and glaring at Naomi.  
Naomi sighed and closed her eyes. She moved her arm back, hitting her elbow across Naruto's face. "Nānde?!" Naruto yelled, the impact of being hit echoing around the room. He flew to the side, crashing into Shikamaru. Both of them fell out of the desk, crashing to the floor with a thud. The ice pack he had dropped to the floor, water and ice spilling across the steps.

Kitsune moved forward a little more and Sasuke saw how her hand curled into a fist. He reached out a touched her arm to push her back slightly. A slight warmth shot through his arm and he quickly retracted from her. Sasuke slowly looked up at her but she wasn't even focused on him. She was glaring at Naomi. The look she shot Naomi with was cold and hard. He got the feeling there was going to be a fight and he was right in the middle of it.

"It would be unseemly for a girl like you to create a scene at this moment, wouldn't it Kitsune-san. Don't cause a scene."

"A scene would be if I broke every bone in your body and replaced it with hot lead but I'm afraid we don't have the time," Kitsune moved an inch closer with each word until the heat from her body was directly beside Sasuke. The comforting soap smell was just by his nose and no matter which way he turned his face, he still smelt it. Not wanting to be involved in a fight and get another detention, Sasuke stood up and pushed both girls back.

Kitsune's flushed face relaxed and returned to normal colour but she pushed Sasuke's hand away from her. Naomi shot Sasuke a forceful glare and he instantly moved into Kitsune's side. 

She stared at Kitsune, placing her hands behind her back. "I am well aware that you are watching over Hinata-san but I do not approve of the people you associate her with. Keep her out of any unnecessary danger or I'll make sure I follow up on that threat," Naomi warned. She turned and stormed down the steps, her hair flicking roughly as she moved.

Just as Kitsune moved to storm up on her, Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder, having stood up after being taken to the ground. "Don't do anything stupid, Kit-chan. You already have detention for this week. Naomi will just add a Saturday to it."

"Like she did the last time..." Naruto groaned as he stood up. There was a wet mark on the side of his pants and the front of his shirt. He yelled and pulled the shirt forward to look at it better. "No! My shirt!"

"It'll dry up by break. Just make sure Kiba doesn't see or else it'll look like you pissed yourself," Kitsune warned as she walked down the steps, walking over the melting ice blocks. Shikamaru watched her leave and stared at the puddles the ice pack had left behind. He groaned and wiped it off of his seat.

"This is why you stay out of cat fights as best as you can."

At the end of the day, Sasuke rushed out of class and straight out of the Academy. Leaning against a tree, was none other than Itachi. He had grown considerably over the past year and his face had matured as well. His once short tear troughs had lengthened and became more distinct. Either he had cut his bangs or they had lengthened to the point they framed the side of his face. He looked up from staring at the ground and smiled softly as he spotted his brother right away.

Sasuke ran faster and charged into Itachi, hugging him tightly. Uchiha Itachi. Blessed with incredible talent, he was foremost among the Uchiha Clan. And his spirit was both kind and noble. It was what Sasuke loved the most about his older brother. He didn't let strength overtake his judgment. Or change him.

"Nāni? Did you what to get out of there so badly?" Itachi asked bluntly.

"No, just couldn't wait to get home. I don't have homework so you can watch me train!" Sasuke said happily.

Itachi smiled slightly and crouched down. Sasuke looked slightly confused but an eager smile creeped across his face. He crawled onto Itachi's back and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding on firmly. He didn't care if anyone saw him like this. Firstly, they wouldn't say anything... maybe Naruto and Kiba would but it would pass after a while. Secondly, the girls would pulverise anyone who had something bad to say about him. He was getting a use out of those advantages.

Itachi carried Sasuke through the village, not complaining about him occasionally kicking his leg or sneezing. They just walked through the village silently. Though Sasuke did decide to speak up after a long period of silence.  
"Nii-san... I was wondering," Sasuke said softly, craning his head to look at Itachi. "How come the crest of the Uchiha clan is part of the Leaf police force insignia?"

A short silence carried out over the two. As if Itachi was thinking through the question. Itachi chuckled softly and smiled a small fraction. "Well whadda ya know? You finally noticed."

"Course I did," Sasuke rolled his eyes and shifted his weight a bit.

"Right... Let me see if I can explain it for you... It was the Uchiha clan's earliest ancestors who established the police here in the village, so when they created the symbol for the organization, they used the family crest. Since a long time ago, the Uchiha have always insured the peace here. The crest is a testament to the pride and our way of life centuries old. Over the years, the Uchiha clan has grown smaller, but even now nearly most of us are a part of the force and work to uphold the peace in this village. Which is good, because only the most exceptional Shinobi can weed out the criminals hiding among their brethren."

Sasuke nodded and looked up at the orange fading sky. He enjoyed days like this when it was just them. Without the burden of the Clan pressuring him. Itachi thought Sasuke hadn't noticed but he had. The clan was beginning to grow suspicious about Itachi's activities outside of missions. When Itachi's best friend had been killed, everyone had assumed immediately it was Itachi. But he knew it wasn't him. Itachi would never hurt his own friends.

Purely out of instinct, Sasuke gripped on tighter to Itachi and buried his head into the crook of his neck.

"Any tighter and I'll have trouble breathing," came Itachi's response.

"Oh, gomen-nasai," Sasuke muttered. He loosened his grip slightly but still held on as if he let go Itachi would disappear. This didn't go unnoticed by Itachi. He turned his head to the side and eyed his brother's expression. "Something bothering you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gripped his hands tighter together. He didn't want to bother Itachi with something that the clan was already suspecting him of. And he didn't want to appear like he was ganging up against him. Because that wasn't what he was doing. Far from it. He just wanted to find out what was really going on. Just because of his age, Sasuke was immediately assumed he wouldn't be able to handle the troubles of the goings on in the clan and thus was kept out of the loop for many things. But he had heard around of what had supposedly happened.

And Sasuke didn't like it one bit.

"What's going on at home? Otou-san doesn't want to talk to me about it," Sasuke asked without thinking. Once the words left his mouth, he couldn't get them back. Itachi had already heard him.

Itachi slowed his pace down and stared in front of him with a blank expression. He shook his head and turned his head to face Sasuke. A small smile was on his lips. "Nothing that will concern you. It's a mere misunderstanding. That's all."

"Are you sure...?"

Itachi nodded once. "I can handle it."

They walked in silence again. The air was thick with unspoken tension, mostly from Sasuke's end. Itachi had been very clear on where they stood with all of the problems. It wasn't his problem, and he shouldn't worry about it. But that just made it even more unsettling. Now he wanted to find out what was going on. Enough that Fugaku had even told Sasuke not to follow in Itachi's footsteps anymore.

The entrance into the Uchiha Compound didn't feel any different though. Their family greeted them as if nothing was wrong. But behind their expressions, Sasuke could see their real feelings. Distrust, suspicious... they weren't really good at hiding it.

The muscles in Itachi's arms stiffened and became rigid. Instead of going down the pathway to their home, Itachi took a different one. Sasuke straightened up slightly and looked behind them. "Nii-san, you're going the wrong way... our house is that way," Sasuke jerked a thumb in the opposite direction.

"I thought you wanted me to watch you train?" Itachi questioned as he continued to walk.

Sasuke beamed at his brother and all the doubts washed away. He instead held on tightly to Itachi's neck as he walked to the forest outside of the Uchiha Compound. It had become Itachi's training grounds from a young age; and as soon as Sasuke entered the Academy, it had also become his. The trees were thick and seemed to block out the sound of anything going on. At least once in their lives, someone from the Uchiha Clan would train in this very forest but once Itachi had shown to be the prodigy of the clan, it became his roaming grounds for his own purposes.

Sasuke's eyes began to itch and no matter how many times he blinked, it still went on. He held onto Itachi's neck with one hand and rubbed at his eyes with the other. The eye itself scratched against the inside of his eyelid and caused Sasuke to whimper in discomfort.

He dismounted from Itachi's back and used both hands to rub at his eyes. Itachi turned around to face him. "Eyes beginning to itch," he said it as more of a statement than a question. Sasuke nodded and tried to blink the dry sensation away. As he blinked, it took some time for his eyes to actually open evenly.

He heard a light snort and opened one eye to see Itachi holding out a small bottle. Sasuke forced both eyes open and stared at the small bottle. "Nāni?"

"This will help with that. Trust me. You'll be having that problem for a few days," Itachi answered.

Sasuke stared at the bottle uncertainly but accepted it. He pulled off the small lid and tested the liquid against his finger. A warm and unpleasant feeling passed through his eyes and he quickly closed them. It felt as if his eyes were heating up to the same temperature as the surface of the sun. Seeing no better option, Sasuke attempted to drop small amounts of the ointment into his eyes. Instead of landing in his eyes, it dropped onto his cheeks or just above his eyebrow. Sasuke grew frustrated to the point he wanted to throw the bottle away.

A hand snatched the bottle gently away from and tilted his head back. Sasuke's eyes darted over to Itachi. He held the bottle and shook it a bit before tilting the bottle downward. He stared at Sasuke. "Look to the left," he ordered.

Sasuke tried to turn his head to the side but Itachi kept a firm grip on his face with one hand. "By not turning your head. Just look to the side using your eyes."

He did as he was told but flinched each time as Itachi tilted the dropper by his eyes. He hated having to use it when his eyes got dry since he could never get it right. He always ended up missing and it would land somewhere else on his face. He hated it especially when people did it for him. Itachi did it slowly and carefully, so after each drop, Sasuke could blink a few times to get used to the liquid going over his eyes. Once he did it to both eyes, he gave Sasuke the drop and closed his fingers around it.

"You're going to be needing that for a while," Itachi said simply as he turned and walked off.  
After blinking a few times, Sasuke ran after Itachi. Like Sasuke had done when he was younger, Itachi simply watched as he did his training. He pointed him in the right direction if he saw a small mistake, or taught him a better way to do it. He showed him a proper way to throw shuriken instead of the basic, safety way the Academy taught. It was all in the wrist. Sasuke showed Itachi how he had succeeded in learning the family technique.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

The large fireball shot forth from Sasuke's mouth and incinerated everything in its path, leaving behind a scorched pathway. He exhaled the fumes of the fire and sighed in relief. Standing up tall, Sasuke turned to face Itachi. His brother smiled and nodded his head at him. That one action made Sasuke grin and take out a kunai as he got into a stance to test out his newfound way of throwing kunai and shuriken.

Itachi pushed off from the tree he was leaning on and began to walk in the direction of the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke stopped just as he was about to throw and looked over at Itachi. "Where are you going?"

"I need to complete a mission report for Hokage-sama. I'm going to have to leave you to train on your own," Itachi said as he turned to face Sasuke.

"What!? You were gonna watch me train! You promised!" Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and pouted as he looked away.

Instead of walking off and leaving Sasuke to pout on his own, Itachi smiled at him. "It'll have to wait till later," he beckoned for Sasuke to come toward him. Sasuke, still pouting, turned to Itachi. His smile quickly disappeared and he ran up to his brother. Just as he reached Itachi, he was knocked back when two fingers pushed into his forehead. He stumbled back and narrowed his eyebrows as he looked up at Itachi. "Sorry, Sasuke. Some other time."

With that, Itachi left Sasuke alone. It was one of the few places he could be alone in. Sasuke spent a few extra minutes practicing his kunai wielding. As Itachi had said; it was all in the wrist. 

When wielding it, your hand and the kunai became one. When throwing it, the force and flexibility of your wrist could allow more distance and strength.

The sun had set considerably, bathing the forest in a mix of orange and red. Sasuke yawned and gathered up his kunai and shuriken. He placed them in their holsters, closing them securely.

Once he began walking back in the direction of the Uchiha Compound, his eyes started to itch all over again and this time worst than before. It felt as if all the moisture in his eyes had been sucked up with only an itch remaining. He tried using the dropper but couldn't aim it for his eyes. 

Eventually he just dropped a little on his finger and rubbed it around his eyes. He looked like he had cried but he was willing to ignore it if it meant the itch could go away.

The massive Fireball he had produced has left a scorched pathway that he was sure would grow back. Most times he had used that technique had been around the lake under his father's supervision. Now that he had done it without him, he felt like he had disregarded a very important rule. He didn't know any genjutsu to hide up the destruction. And it wasn't like people came here anymore. Itachi had taken ownership of the place.

That made Sasuke feel a small sense of relief. Knowing it was his brother's place and knowing he had been there when he done the jutsu made it feel like it wasn't entirely Sasuke's fault.  
Shoving that last thought into the back of his mind, and shoving the ointment into his pocket, Sasuke headed back to the Compound. He wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't disappointed Itachi hadn't stayed longer. It had been like that for years. Itachi would hang out with Sasuke, then abruptly leave and say the same thing while tapping his forehead. "Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe some other time." He had even done that to him when he was a baby. At least that's what his mother said. Itachi neither confirmed nor denied.

Not wanting to go down the usual pathway, Sasuke took the shortcut around the back. It was secluded and no one was ever at the back anyway. He used the path shrouded by trees as a way to blend in and ran through the gaps in the trees. A few bumps and roots tripped him but he made it to the back of his house. How he was able to tell, the tiny hole that connected to the backyard. He had dug it when he was four years old as a way to follow Itachi when he went out. His parents obviously hadn't found it or else they would have filled it up so it had become his source inside and out.

He crawled through the hole, his leg scraping against the small stones and hard dirt. He never remembered the tunnel being so long and deep. Pushing his head out of the end of the tunnel, he gasped for air. He pulled himself out of the hall and dusted off all the dirt that clung to his clothes. There were some muddy smudges that he'd need to wash off but he could clean it himself as long as he avoided his mother's watchful stare.

He took off his shoes and carried them with him through to his bedroom. With tomorrow being Saturday, he didn't need to leave his shoes out front for school. He placed them in the corner of his room and unstrapped all his holsters and pouches. As he unstrapped the last kunai holster, he could hear a commotion going on outside. He looked down the hallway and saw that Itachi wasn't in his room.

His curiosity got the better of him and he tiptoed down the stairs to where he heard the commotion coming from. Peeking into the kitchen, he saw his mother wasn't there and his father wasn't in the sitting room like he usually was. He craned his head around the wall and spotted a shadows against the panes of the door. He could hear murmurs but couldn't see any faces.

Suddenly, Itachi's voice rang out. "The people of this clan are all the same. You focus on the trivial and lose sight on what is most important. Change is impossible in this fog of ignorance. How can we evolve when regulation is all we know?"

There were more murmurs Sasuke couldn't make out but he was able to hear Itachi's voice every time. "I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan. You forget what is most important to you because you're not letting go of a lesser thing; the clan. There is no room for change if rules and regulations, expectations, and wishes, prevent it from happening."

The shadow of Itachi stood up and Sasuke ducked out the backyard entrance. If there was one thing he knew, it was that eavesdropping wasn't taken lightly with his father; or anyone in the clan for that matter. He slid across the floor and sat down on the stoop, staring down at the ground. His gasping breaths were obvious he had rushed off somewhere but he tried to steady his breaths back to calm reality.

Footsteps moved up the stairs but stopped and retreated back down toward where he sat. Sasuke lifted his head and turned to look up. Itachi sat down beside him and stared up at the sky. Sasuke returned to staring at the ground, his shoulders hunched over and his arms between his legs. When he heard more footsteps, he craned his head slightly and saw Fugaku walking up the stairs, but his attention was focused entirely on Itachi. Sasuke felt his shoulders hunch up as he returned to staring at the ground. Now moping about the look Fugaku had given Itachi, Sasuke spoke up without thinking.

"Otou-san always talks about you..." Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and stared at him quietly. He closed his eyes as he looked toward the sky again. "Am I that bad?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke looked up suddenly, thinking he had hurt Itachi's feelings. "Whatever, it's all right. To live life being hated... That's one path for a ninja."  
It's just as he said. In truth, I... About my brother... Sasuke thought, looking down again.  
"Being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be. When you have power, you become arrogant and isolated from the world, no matter how coveted and sought after you are in the beginning. But with us, it's different, because you and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me... That's... what big brothers are for," Itachi smiled at Sasuke, a truthful and very rare smile. Sasuke nodded, smiling at his brother as they both looked up at the setting sky.

That was how Sasuke fall asleep, just watching the sun set with his older brother by his side. A sense of peace fell over him. Something he could only feel when he was with his brother. A soft and small smile spread across his lips as sleep pulled him into its grasp.

But all good things came to an end... Something Sasuke wasn't aware of yet.


	18. Distance Among The Uchiha: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and hopelessness become one when you watch all that you know be taken away from you. Watching the people you care about be taken away is not something a nine year old should ever see...

That morning Sasuke woke up early, even before Mikoto awoke. He got himself cleaned up, dressed and fed then grabbed his holsters and pouches before leaving the house. He ran down the pathway leading out of the Uchiha Compound. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, the sky a light mix of pale blue, lavender and violet. A few stars still lingered above, slowly fading into the colour. The ground was damp from the evening moisture and with each step Sasuke took, the ground beneath his feet to sludge. He slipped a few times but regained his composure and turned his run to a walk.

He walked past one of the houses and was stopped by his aunt. She turned to him, her grey hair pulled into such a tight bun that there were stretch marks around her forehead. “Ohayō Sasuke-kun. Off for your training, are we?”

“Hai. I wanted to get an early start,” Sasuke nodded, smiling up at her. He looked anxiously at the exit to the Uchiha Compound and began bouncing lightly on the spot.

“I’m glad to see you have the same determination that every Uchiha man has. Just like your brother,” his aunt looked up at the building behind her. “Graduated from the Academy at seven years old, became a Chūnin when he was ten. One of these days you could be passing on that legacy, or your children could.”

Sasuke nodded again and looked up at the Uchiha crest. Nearly all the buildings had the crest painted on it, leaving not much to wonder who lived there. The Compound itself had its own special place in Konoha, similar to the Hyuga Compound. There had been another clan but they were “weeded out” as his father had said. They had had a country for themselves but moved to Konoha after an incident occurred. 

Now they were wiped out and the younger generation would never know who they were.  
And no one liked to dig into the past so he couldn’t ask anyone. Not even Itachi would explain what happened.

“I know. I plan to make the Clan proud. I’ll become just like Itachi,” Sasuke said. Maybe even better. He added off in his head. His aunt went on about something but he had dazed off into his own world as he stared up at the Uchiha crest. His father had always gone on about how he and Itachi would carry on the clan’s legacy.

But wasn’t that a stupid burden to pass onto a child? He barely understood love and to find out when he turned twenty-one, he would have to pick someone to marry seemed as stupid as it sounded. His mother had been an arranged marriage and she had learned to love his father but that was one in a few. Not everyone could handle it.

He doubted he’d be able to love someone he was forced on to. And he didn’t want to. Love was an intense feeling of deep affection or fondness for a person. At least that’s what Itachi had said when he had questioned what the birds and the bees were. Sasuke didn’t delve further into the subject after that.

“I get the feeling I’ve been holding you back for long enough,” his aunt answered. Sasuke nodded for the third time and smiled up at his aunt even though he had heard nothing on what she had said. She held up one finger as she told him to wait then went inside to fetch something. Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently and stared at the exit. 

It was taking all his willpower not to run. The souls of his feet tingled as if they’d move on their own if he didn’t move in a few seconds. His aunt exited her house carrying a brown bag. She handed it to Sasuke with a smile. “Just a little something for you to snack on. You might be gone awhile.”

Sasuke eagerly accepted the bag and unrolled it, peeking inside. Three rice balls were inside along with a small packet that had circular colourful cakes. As he examined it closer, he was able to decipher it was ice cream mochi. It was unbelievably sweet but Sasuke loved it anyway. He rolled it closed again and smiled at his aunt. “Arigato gozaimasu,” he took off but looked back and waved. “I’ll see you later!”

She waved and smiled at him, watching him run out of the Compound. Sasuke skidded across the muddy pathway. He turned multiple corners, nearly bumping into people that he wasn’t even aware were awake at this early time of day. The Academy building came into view and Sasuke picked up his speed a bit, rushing into the training grounds. The training grounds at the Academy were open on the weekends. Why; Sasuke didn’t know the answer to that but he saw it as an advantage to get a few extra hours of training in that he couldn’t get during school hours. Mainly because there was a new safety rule that they weren’t to use real kunai or shuriken unless it was for an assignment.

Whoever made that rule must’ve been jealous of the freedom this generation of children were allowed to have.

Sasuke made his way to the training dummy, known as Kunren-kun. It was a straw dummy used for shuriken practice. Obviously, the name had been given by Naruto and Kiba. They hadn’t been interested in practicing that day so they instead spent a whole session thinking of names for a straw dummy.

Placing the brown bag against the wall furthest from him, Sasuke unpacked all his kunai and shuriken to see how many he carried. There were six kunai, which would explain why his holster had felt so heavy, and eleven shuriken. He left them scattered across the floor and gathered up all his kunai. Taking the suitable stance, Sasuke placed one foot behind each other and spread his legs apart. He bent his knees a bit so his stance would be stable and sturdy. At this point, Sasuke wasn’t able to spin a kunai on his finger and grab it on the handle like all the Jōnin could do. Or like Kitsune could. He felt a slight jealousy at the fact she was rivalling him in marks and ability. Being smaller, she was faster than him and more agile. She was also a bit more aggressive and more willing to pick a fight with someone twice her age and size.

He gripped his kunai tighter and shut his eyes. He casted out all thoughts of her from his mind and focused on the dummy before him. Pulling his arm back, the inside of his elbow touching his chin, Sasuke flung his arm out quickly and watched as the kunai stabbed the centre of the dummy. Kunren-kun pushed forward with the sudden impact. Sasuke grinned and attempted to hit all the targets on the dummy using only his six kunai. It was mainly used for shuriken but he saw no one around who could tell him otherwise.

With each blade connecting to the straw dummy, strands of straw broke off and fell to the ground. When all six blades were in selected areas of the dummy, Sasuke pulled them out and placed them on the ground. He then did the same process with the shuriken. Since he had more shuriken than kunai, he was able to throw it at more of the targets.

The kunai had weakened the straw dummy and one of the stings binding it together had snapped. The left side of the dummy was completely fallen apart, strands of straw spilling everywhere. Sasuke had tried to strap it back together but too much straw had been broken off. The kunai had went straight through the target boards attached to the dummy and penetrated the straw, stabbing into the wooden rod holding it up.

He’d have to pay back for that when he became a Genin.

Sasuke gathered up all his kunai and placed it near his packed lunch. Part of him wondered how his aunt had known he’d be going off for training. But maybe he had made it obvious over the past few years. He got up early on a Saturday. A Saturday! The one day of the week where you could relax and enjoy everything before the start of school on Monday. Instead, he would his Saturdays training at the Academy. 

After placing his kunai by the wall, Sasuke did a round on the obstacle course. The obstacle course was just a large jungle gym they had to complete in a certain amount of time. Swing across a hole, climbing over metal bars, running up a wooden bridge. He was able to complete it in 1 minute and 17 seconds during their lesson with Iruka. But now, he wasn’t so sure. He could estimate it was a shorter time than that. 

Sasuke leaned against the wall, heaving in lungs full of air. He gazed up weakly at the sun and cringed at its brightness. It hadn’t been that bright earlier. A flash of colour caught his eye and he shielded his eyes for a moment, mainly because the sun was drying up his eyes and he didn’t need his eyes to be worse than they already were. Peeking between his fingers, Sasuke was able to see a rainbow. He frowned. Rainbows were produced from reflection of sunlight off of water droplets. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, something Shikamaru probably wasn’t happy about, being the cloud gazer he was. But there was something different about this other than no clouds.

There was a rainbow above the first. A double rainbow.

Sasuke pulled his hand away and stared at the rainbow. He had never seen something like it before and it was slightly... weird, amazing, abnormal, all at the same time.  
Sasuke tried to ignore it as he sat down and ate but it was something a nine year old would want to stare at it. He ate his food quickly, easing his hunger before continuing his training. His stomach filled completely even though he only ate three rice balls. He left the ice cream mochi for last and stretched out his muscles and went back to the obstacle course, running through it over and over again until he had memorized which boards to take and which wouldn’t collapse under his weight. Naruto had learnt the hard way that some boards couldn’t handle his light weight.

Afternoon came as quick as the morning had finished. Sasuke aimed a kunai at Kunren-kun from a distance. He steadied his aim and worked out how much force he’d have to throw with. Inhaling deeply, Sasuke threw the kunai and watched as it penetrated the straw. The final blade seemed to be it. Kunren-kun broke apart completely. The string holding its arms and legs snapped and the straw fell to the ground. Sasuke stared at the destroyed training dummy. He looked around frantically to make sure no one was watching him and quickly gathered up his kunai and shuriken. He stuffed them into their holsters and ran out from the Academy training grounds.

The ground had dried up and became solid enough to run on. Sasuke was able to pick up more speed now that it hadn’t turned to sludge and was able to get far enough away from the Academy. He leaned against a wall and gasped for breath. A sudden burn shot through his side and he began to feel light-headed. Was this how the Uzumaki twins felt after they did something stupid? Which was everyday of their very existence.

Sasuke walked slowly down the road and stayed close to the shady areas. He was sweaty from running and from training. As Sasuke walked, he stopped and looked back in the direction of the Academy. He had forgotten the mochi his aunt had made for him. What a waste of cake. It was too late to go back just in case one of the teachers went by and saw Kunren-kun was destroyed. He wouldn’t risk getting in trouble for something like extra training.

Sasuke sighed and cracked his knuckles. The bones in his hands had gone stiff. Not to mention his eyes had gone dry from the sun and from whatever was making his eyes itch. He looked up at the setting sky and began to wonder what time it actually was. There were tinges of violet blending in with the vermillion so it was probably getting really late. He glanced up at the Hokage mountain. None of the carvings had been defaced so Naruto wasn’t out or maybe he had cleaned it up already. If Kitsune decided to help, the removal was quick and didn’t take up the whole day like it usually would.

Sasuke took a slow walk around the village, watching as stores and homes switched on their lights. The air became cooler and as he exhaled, he was able to see his breath leaving his nose and mouth. He rubbed his arms together, trying to warm himself up without having to pull his arms into his sleeves to gather up heat. 

Seeing that the evening sky had taken over and stars twinkling everywhere he looked, Sasuke took that as a sign to go home. Mikoto would worry if he got home too late. And he wasn’t too sure if he had left a note to tell her where he had gone. She was probably going ballistic with worry. Sasuke picked up speed and ran in the direction of the Uchiha Compound. What really made him confused was the fact he couldn’t see the light of any of the houses on. He ran a bit faster but slowed down as he reached the entrance. He stood still and stared up in confusion as he looked around at the buildings. None of the lights were on and kunai stuck out from the sides of the buildings.

Kunai?

What happened? Sasuke thought as he walked in slowly. An eerie feeling swept over him that caused goosebumps to travel slowly up his arms.

He slowly walked down the pathway to his house, staring at all the fallen kunai and shuriken he passed. Many of them were stained in blood, dried blood. The walls had bloody hand imprints and bloody smears across them. Sasuke had stilled his wall and stopped to stare at what he saw before him. He hadn’t been able to see if from the entrance of the compound but he was able to now that he was right in front of it. The corpses of family he knew lay scattered in front of him. Dried blood drenched their clothes and stained the ground beneath them. Sasuke stared in horror, feeling his blood run cold and his heart stop.

Hesitantly, he reached out to someone who lay directly in front of him and turned their body over to face him. The body moved without an effort, the person’s head lolling from side to side uselessly. The movement of the head allowed Sasuke to see the long horizontal slit along their throat, deep enough that the bone stuck out noticeably. As Sasuke turned his attention to the person’s face, he staggered back and covered his mouth to avoid retching over everything.

“N-N-No... Aunty...” he looked at the body that lay beside her and didn’t need to turn it around to know who it was. “Uncle...”

Sasuke ran past their bodies. He refused to believe they had been the only ones who had been... tortured like that. One by one, Sasuke checked the corpses of every person that was outside. Slit throats, stabbed, burned, some looked like they hadn’t even been touched. Not a single person was breathing. Sasuke dropped his knees, the skin on his kneecaps scraping off. His bottom lip trembled and his heart beat fanatically.

“Who did this to you...” he whispered. His hands curled into fists and his eyes shut themselves. He slammed his fists into the ground and let out a heart-stopping scream. “WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?!”

He looked up and felt time stop. A silhouette stood on one of the electric poles, bathed in moonlight but shadowed from the front. Two red eyes stared back at him, unfamiliar and new to him. Not like anyone’s he had seen before. Their long, spiked man of hair blew in the cold breeze, and their long robes weren’t like that his father wore. Sasuke blinked and the silhouette disappeared.

He slowly stood up, ignoring the sting of pain in his knees. He looked at the bodies, still completely mortified. How could this happen to them? Who did this to them? Sasuke looked to his right and saw his home down the lane. He expected his hope to rise but he instead, he felt it diminish even further. After everything he saw... he didn’t want to know what had happened there. But he forced all his doubts away and stood up. He ran around all the bodies but kept his eyes squarely focused on the house he was slowly nearing. The stench of the blood reached his nostrils and clouded his senses, making his eyes water. His eyes watered for a whole different reason and he knew it. But he couldn’t break down now. Not when he didn’t know where his parents or brother was.

He charged through the open front door, not even bothering to take his sandals off. He screeched to a halt as he looked around, trying to figure out where his parents were. He peeked into the kitchen and looked up at the clock perched on the wall above the sink. 6:27. His mother was usually in the kitchen by now, nagging at him for forgetting to leave his shoes outside. His father would be in the sitting room, reading over some reports from the police station that he’d end up complaining about and leaving for the next day. Sasuke peered into the sitting room and saw not a sign of his father.  
Where were they?

Feeling disrespectful with wearing his shoes on in the house, Sasuke removed them and left them out on the back porch. He looked outside for a moment. Maybe they were in the back room. Often used as a meeting ground for the clan leaders, Sasuke had never went there often. If his father requested him, he’d go but other than that, he stayed away from that room. Sasuke treaded toward the room, taking it one step at a time. His heartbeat thudded with each step he took. Stopping when he stopped, and beating when he moved. He didn’t have anyone to back him up in case he was in trouble. Not even Itachi.

Only his determination to find out what had happened.  
He stopped just as he reached the door. He didn’t move, just stared at the panes of the door. His heart had lodged in his throat, his lungs felt like they had shrivelled up in his chest, his eyes had gone back to being dry and itchy. Everything felt wrong. The atmosphere itself felt strange. Thick and full of tension. And as soon as he saw what had happened to everyone, another emotion had entered the air. Despair and sorrow.  
He closed his eyes and prayed to every god he knew that the same fate hadn’t occurred to them.

Sasuke slowly pulled the door open and stepped inside. Light seeped into the room in a rectangular beam of light. The beam of light landed on something piled up in the centre of the room. Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times to adjust his eyes to the light but as soon as they did, he suddenly wished them hadn't. Piled up on top on one another, was none other than Fugaku and Mikoto. Both had been stabbed through the abdomen, then Mikoto’s body appeared to have collapsed on top of Fugaku’s. Mikoto’s blood had seeped into Fugaku’s clothes and in turn, all their blood pooled up in a puddle beneath them.

Sasuke rushed in and fell to his scraped knees. He shook Mikoto by the shoulders. “Okaa-san! Okaa-san, wake up! O-negai! Wake up!”

He went from gently shaking her to roughly in a matter of seconds. She didn’t respond and her head fell limply forward against Fugaku’s shoulder. Sasuke felt bile rise in his throat and stumbled back, covering his mouth as he tasted it on his tongue. He wanted to scream but his voice seemed to have left him. He touched Fugaku’s shoulder and shook him a bit. “Otou-san... O-negai... please wake up.”

Same response.

Sasuke felt a weight on his shoulders even though he knew that there was nothing there. He had been gone for a few hours and the whole clan... everyone he knew was slaughtered brutally. Sasuke put his hands to his head and clutched at his hair. How did this happen? Who would’ve done this?

Footsteps echoed against the wooden floors. Sasuke looked up slowly and saw bright, crimson eyes staring back at him. Different than the ones he saw earlier. More familiar. His eyes widened in realization as he remembered seeing those eyes once. “Nii-san... you’re a-a-alive?”

Itachi stepped into the rectangular beam of light and Sasuke was able to see he was wearing his ANBU uniform. Something he only wore when he was on an assignment. Itachi didn’t answer Sasuke and instead stared at him with a scowl on his eyebrows. Sasuke stood up and stared at Itachi. He was glad his brother was alive but why was he the only one. What had happened that made him and Itachi the only survivors? Unless someone had miraculously survived it all.

Itachi continued to stare at Sasuke with a serious scowl.

“Itachi... what’s going on? What happened... everyone’s... everyone is...” Sasuke couldn’t find the words to explain what he had saw. Death, despair... none of it was really clear.

“We do not know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That's what death is, don't you think?” Itachi slowly looked up at Sasuke, his eyes flaring.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to question what his brother meant before noticing what was in Itachi’s hand. A bloody sword. Blood dripped from its tip onto the floor and seeped in through the planks of the wooden floors. Sasuke looked to the shape of the wound on Mikoto’s back, then at the point of the blade. It was exactly the same. Sasuke then remembered the slit on his aunt’s throat, the stab wound over his uncle's heart. Every stab wound he had seen, they all matched the blade that Itachi held in his hand.

No... no, no, no. He wouldn’t believe it.

He shook his head stubbornly and clenched his fists weakly. All feeling in his muscles had died and he felt numb trying to clench them. He stared at Itachi. “I-Itachi... did you do this? Did you...” Sasuke shook his head.

Itachi leaned back slightly, tilting his head to the side. He stared at the bodies of their parents then gazed up Sasuke. “Even the strongest opponents have a weakness. Otou-san found that out the hard way,” Itachi answered simply, as if he was answering a simple maths question.

As if throwing a class to the floor, Sasuke’s world shattered in a matter of seconds. Itachi had slaughtered the entire clan in a single night. And for what? He spoke of Fugaku as if he had been a mere opponent brought into the world for him to crush. Sasuke stared at Itachi and tried to see the brother he knew had to be buried under it all. The crimson eyes of the Sharingan stared back at him. And Sasuke couldn’t see through it.

“Itachi, why'd you do this?” Sasuke questioned, trying to avoid looking at his parents’ corpses.

“To test the limit of my abilities.”

Sasuke stared in horror, his pulse stopping. He shivered nervously as he tried to think of a way to get out of the compound. A way to get help from Iruka-sensei or the Hokage. Anyone who could just drag him out of this nightmare and into reality. Where’d he wake up and be in his bed, and it’d be Sunday and everything would be normal.

He blinked the furious tears away and glared at Itachi. “You're telling me that that was the reason you butchered every single member of our clan?”

Itachi took a step forward and in turn, Sasuke took a step back. “It was of great importance.”

Great importance. The butcher of entire clan. Aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents... he killed them all. Sasuke felt his eyes sting, not with tears. Anger, pain, despair. There was a girl in his class, her name he couldn’t remember, but she had this weird habit of doing things that made people despair and she got a sick pleasure from it. Sasuke didn’t know what despair felt like. But now he knew. 

The complete loss of hope. To be without hope. Sasuke clenched his fists even tighter, his nails digging into the palms of his hands. The warm trickle of blood made him realize he had punctured his skin and he stared down at the floor where his blood had puddled. “How could you...” Sasuke growled. His head snapped up and he glared at Itachi. “How could you?!”

He ran forward three steps, pulling his right fist back to hit Itachi. Effortlessly, Itachi threw a kunai at Sasuke, slicing a horizontal slash across his left sleeve. Sasuke stopped and looked down as a spurt of blood shot out from the tiny cut the kunai had left behind. He winced and covered the wound with his hand.

He dropped to his knees and shivered as the sting of the wound travelled through his arm. The adrenaline he had felt earlier disintegrated. Going up against Itachi was a death sentence. Sasuke looked up at Itachi, not knowing what to do. He couldn’t just stand around and do nothing when everyone he cared about had been butchered by one man. Sasuke stared into Itachi’s eyes and his eyes widened as he felt himself be frozen to the spot just like he had earlier. He tried to look away but stared into the crimson orbs he had learnt to fear growing up. He blinked his eyes but as they opened, he wasn’t in the same room anymore.

He stood outside in the centre of the compound. He looked up at the sky. A red moon was in the sky casting a red light everywhere with a cloudy atmosphere. Everywhere had a blood-red appearance. The buildings, the walls. Sasuke looked down at his arms and clothes and saw everything was a bright grey.

He blinked his eyes repeatedly and tried to force the strange colour away but all the blinking didn’t change a thing. He looked up again and saw the faint images of people moving around in front of him. Someone dropped in front of one of them and a then suddenly a splash of blood smeared across the walls. The screams of agony echoed around, blood smearing across the ground and walls. Bright grey bodies tore through door panes and fell to the ground. Sasuke ran to the person causing the pain and tried to stop them. His hand slipped through the person like he was walking around in an illusion.

The long maned man he had seen when he had entered the compound moved past, slowly as if examining his surroundings. He turned his body to face Sasuke and two Sharingan eyes looked back at him. Sasuke staggered back nervously, clutching his wounded arm nervously. The man raised an arm and Sasuke quickly shut his eyes, thinking he was going to get injured even more. But nothing happened. He peeked an eye open and saw he was still the same. The man had reached his arm out but it wasn’t even touching him. It simply passed through him.

Sasuke moved back and looked down the lane to where his home was. He could still make it. Maybe he could stop Itachi before he...

He took off down the lane, running around the bodies that fell left and right. Warm tears slid down his cheeks. Tears he couldn’t stop. He burst through the open doors of his home and ran down to the meeting room. He pushed the doors open and came in just as blade of a sword passed through Mikoto’s abdomen. There wasn’t a scream of pain. Nothing. The blade was pulled out of her and she collapsed on top of Fugaku. Sasuke stared, his eyes widening in horror. He dropped to his knees, clutching his head.

He let out a blood-curdling scream. He gripped tightly at his head and cried in anguish. He physically wanted to tear his eyes out and banish the thought from his mind. But it had been burnt into his brain. The death of his clan. His family.

Sasuke stood up and ran out of the meeting room. He screamed as he moved, the realization finally kicking in. He ran out of the house and tried to get as far away as possible. Far away from it all. Far away from Itachi. He ran down the lane, tripping over the bodies he had meant to avoid. If he looked close enough, he would’ve noticed that some bodies were actually missing with only their bloody outlines remaining. He stumbled and fell, all pressure crushing to his left knee. A loud popping sound reached his ears and he screamed in agony.

Knowing that Itachi would get him like this, he forced himself up and tried his best to run. Half running, half limping, he got as far away from the house as possible. He broke into a run, feeling the pain of each step. “I don’t want to die!!” Sasuke cried, hot tears streaming his cheeks.

A sudden rush of wind caused him to stop and he looked up to see Itachi in front of him. His brother. The one who had vowed to protect him no matter what. Sasuke dropped to his knees, hissing in pain at his dislocated knee. He stared up at Itachi, not able to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks and throat. “O-negai...”

Itachi let out a small snort and shook his head. “There is no value in killing the likes of you... Foolish Otōto-kun, if you wish to kill me,” he took a step closer and Sasuke scooted back. “then hate me, detest me, curse me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to your pitiful life.”

He turned around and began to walk away. Sasuke grinded his teeth together and closed his eyes. A swirl of emotions bubbled within him. A warmth burned at his eyes and his brain ached painfully. He reached slowly into his holster and pulled out a kunai. 

He stood up and threw the kunai at the back of Itachi’s head. Out of reflex, Itachi moved to the side. He turned his head to Sasuke and his eyes widened as he saw something he never expected to see in a young nine year old.

The crimson eyes of the Sharingan stared back. One tomoe was present in each eye and they were highlighted against the brightness of the unique Kekkai Genkai. Itachi stared at his younger brother took staggering steps towards him, both his hands limply swaying side to side. Sasuke pulled a fist back, ready to deliver a punch. But as quickly as his Sharingan activated, his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he collapsed. His body brought up dirt from the ground and he let out a muffled groan.

Sasuke tried to call out to Itachi but the words died out at the tip of his tongue. He reached his arm out and tried to reach his hand out but it fell to the ground and along with it, he slipped into the abyss of unconsciousness.


	19. Severing Ties For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Uchiha Massacre leaves a blackened scar over Sasuke's heart. Deep enough that he rejects the offer of help from someone who could just save his life...

Nausea, pain, numbness. All the symptoms of waking up from a hard night.

Sasuke blinked his eyes tiredly and groaned as a rush of pain went through his brain. His head throbbed even if he just twitched a finger. He opened his eyes and stared at the white walls around him. His eyes stung from the brightness of the walls causing him to shut them again. 

Everything hurt. And as he turned his head to the side, he felt a sudden rush of bile lurch into his throat. He struggled to swallow it back down had to. He didn’t need to search into it to know he was in hospital. The smell alone told him so.

He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again, having to blink away the burning feeling in his eyes. He sat up slowly, rubbing his back in pain before looking out the window. Dark rain clouds spiralled around the village, flashes of lightning sparking across the sky every few seconds. Sasuke gulped and clutched the sheets tighter to his small body. The sheets scratched against his legs and he looked down to see he was wearing a plain white shirt and shorts. Not what he had been wearing yesterday.

He pulled the sheets off from his body and swung his feet over the edge. The cold swept over him as soon as he had decided to remove the sheet. Not surprising since there was a storm brewing outside. Glancing once more out the window, Sasuke dropped down to the floor. He instantly buckled over and hissed in pain. His hand went to his leg and held it firmly. He looked down and saw his knee was wrapped up in thick bandages but there were dried stains of blood marking it. His fingers ran over it lightly and he gasped and quickly retracted it.

There is no value in killing the likes of you... Foolish Otōto-kun, if you wish to kill me, then hate me, detest me, curse me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to your pitiful life.

His hand instantly clutched at his wounded knee. A big mistake as he yelped in pain. That one small sound caused the door to open and two brown haired nurses to come inside. They stared at Sasuke, their expressions a mixture of sympathy and despair. He stared back at them and glared. They looked away until one of them stepped forward. “Sasuke-san, you need to stay in bed. Your knee isn’t properly healed,” she helped him to his feet but made sure he didn’t put any unnecessary pressure on his injured knee.

Sasuke watched the nurses as they busied themselves with anything just so they wouldn’t look at him. They were giving away too much by their expressions alone. They got him into the bed and pulled the sheets up to his waist. One of them steadied the pillow behind him so he could sit up comfortably. It didn’t help much since he still wanted to hurl and he still had enough pride not to do it in front of them.

“You should try to relax, Sasuke-san. Unnecessary stress won’t be good for you,” the friendly brown haired nurse said. The other nurse looked more solemn about something.

Sasuke nodded once but stared at the sheets of his head. He blinked his eyes and saw the very sheets covering him were stained with blood. His eyes widened in fright. He shut his eyes and held them closed before opening them again. The sheets were back to their original white. Sasuke looked up in confusion at the two nurses. “Where are my Otou-san and Okaa-san?”

They stared at him, stunned. The solemn one whispered in the friendly one’s ear but Sasuke was able to hear as if she was talking to him. “He doesn’t know!”

“Shut it, Lily! We shouldn’t bother him with something like that now,” the other hissed back.

Sasuke stared at the two, narrowing his eyebrows in a scowl. They were meant to be hiding something from him, instead they were giving away by the handful. He shifted in the bed, drawing their attention to him. The friendly one turned to him and her face turned a bright shade of red. She quickly shook her head and tried to force her blush away. The solemn one, now named Lily, gulped and tried to smile. “W-W-Well... t-t-they are... you know... They are...”

“We have other rounds to get to, Sasuke-san. As soon as we’re completed with them, we’ll come by again and explain everything,” the friendly one said quickly. Lily nodded and forced a smile, which didn’t make Sasuke believe her. It was the type of crooked smile that men didn’t sing about, the crooked smile that looked like you were trying to hide a missing tooth.

The two girls scurried out of the room, whispering to each other but Sasuke was still able to hear them. He didn’t understand it. He had never been able to hear people so clearly, especially when they were whispering at there softest. And his brain. Just thinking about it made his brain throb painfully. He leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes softly. He was able to feel heat travelling through the veins in his brain. Thankfully, his eyes weren’t dry anymore but they tingled a bit and felt... different. His hand slowly went up to his face and he ran a finger under his eye. They were puffy and felt swollen.

“I feel so sorry for him... To go through something like that at such a young age.”  
Sasuke’s eyes snapped open and he kept his body incredibly still. He listened closely, not even needing to strain his hearing to eavesdrop.

“The whole clan... butchered in a single night and by one person. How could someone be so heartless?”

“And to think that that boy is the only survivor. How is he going to--”

At that moment, Sasuke stopped listening. Only survivor. Entire clan. Butchered. A single night. One person. Images of what had happened that night flashed through his mind. Blood smeared walls, corpses of family members he knew, familiar crimson eyes of the Sharingan. 

Flashbacks of the deaths of his family were burned into his mind. He clenched the sides of his head, gasping for air. His lungs felt as if they had shrivelled up inside of his chest. When he shut his eyes, the images were more pronounced, more vivid. Each thrust of the blade reflected a red light at him. And in that reflection were those same eyes.

The eyes that murdered his clan.

Sasuke shook his head. He refused to believe they were dead. They could be alive. Someone. Anyone.

He yanked the sheets off him again, this time more roughly. They whipped against his injured leg but he didn’t feel the pain of the bones clicking out of shape. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and jumped out. Crouching down, he walked slowly toward the door. The boards didn’t creak under his weight this way and the nurses wouldn’t come rushing in again. He peered around the edge of the door. The two nurses weren’t there anymore. They must’ve gone off for their other rounds. He used the time to his advantage and snuck down the hallway. He avoided all the nurses he saw coming his way, hiding behind hallway benches, bins, anything that was large enough for his whole body to be concealed behind.

Reaching the entrance was the tricky part. It was bustling with visitors, doctors, nurses, along with a few Konoha policemen. None of them related to the Uchiha. The small ray of hope Sasuke had felt at seeing the Konoha police died. He had expected to see someone he knew as family but the ones here were merely other officers. He pressed up against the wall, holding his breath.

How was he going to get out of this prison?

“I’m telling you, it’s not infected! It’s just a little... purple... and... gooey...”

Sasuke craned his head around the wall and spotted Kiba yelling at one of the doctors while holding up his arm, which had a small bite mark on his forearm that looked a bit sickly. A male doctor was reprimanding him and of course, he was talking back, waving his arm around. It did look a bit infected. Probably got bitten by Akamaru.

With all his loud shouting, everyone had turned to see what was going on. Sasuke saw an opening. Everyone’s backs were turned away from the entrance which gave him a clear bee-line out of the hospital. Sucking in a deep breath, Sasuke ran toward the door. He pushed the door open using his shoulder and fell through the open entrance. He tumbled down the narrow stone pathway, his injured knee hitting against the small stones. Bolts of pain shot up his knee. He bit down a scream of agony and stood up slowly, limping his way into the nearest bush. Collapsing into a heap, Sasuke let out choked breaths.

He gazed down at his knee. Fresh blood stained the white bandages but he couldn’t feel any pain. It was like he was immune to feeling pain. Or he was so bent up on finding anyone related to his family that pain was a secondary objective? He went with the latter.

Sasuke stood up slowly but kept crouched over and crept along the bushes. He had to keep low so that villagers passing by wouldn’t notice his unbearably white clothes or his unmistakable duck shaped hair. But lucky for him, everyone stayed indoors because of the upcoming storm. He crawled and crawled, eventually going down on all fours and crawling through dirt, wet grass and thorn filled shrubs.

He found a clear pathway with not a single person around and limped down the lane. He gripped onto his knee and squeezed every time he felt a rush of hot pain. It eased the pain enough for him to continue. The same as when he knocked his elbow into the corner of the table. 

He walked as fast as he could while dragging his left leg. As he turned a right corner, the wall that surrounded the entire compound, small droplets of cold water dripped onto his collarbone. He stopped and looked up at the dark clouds. Rain started to pour down by the second, soaking his shirt and pants. He walked slowly down the lane, staring straight in front of him. Mud squelched between his toes and across his bare feet.

As he reached the entrance to the compound, he stopped and stared down at the ground. Was he really prepared to go back to the scene of it all? If Itachi was still there... Sasuke looked down at his dislocated knee and gripped onto it.

It was the only viable way to carry on with his life. He’d live with the shame and regret of not going to the place of his parents’ deaths if he didn’t go. He inhaled deeply through his nose and turned toward the entrance. Yellow police tape blocked up the entrance. As if that would stop him.

Sasuke ducked underneath it and finally allowed himself to limp down the pathway. All blood had been cleared up and kunai had been removed. Either that or the blood had dried up and chipped off. As much as he wanted to believe that, the odds weren’t characteristically high.

White chalk outlines of bodies were spread across the ground. Sasuke didn’t even bother to walk around them anymore. The mud would cover up the outlines by morning. He stared blankly in front of him, dragging his left foot through the mud. A sudden bolt of pain shot up through his leg and he collapsed, growling in pain. He gripped onto his knee and hunched over.

He had been weak. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up to the raining sky. He had been weak. All he did was cry and cower away when faced with real danger. No wonder Itachi didn’t want to kill him. He wasn’t even worth killing. Sasuke gripped onto his head and tried to force the thoughts from his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, he was left with that sinking feeling in his stomach. The ultimate feeling of despair. His hands slowly slid down his face.

He was all alone now. No mother. No father. Everyone he loved and cared about... they were all gone. He really was all alone. The only survivor.

There is no value in killing the likes of you... Foolish Otōto-kun, if you wish to kill me, then hate me, detest me, curse me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to your pitiful life.

A new feeling swept over Sasuke. His heart clenched in his chest and his eyes began to burn again. His hand reached up and gripped his shirt, directly over his heart. The fast beat of his heart could be felt all the way through to his fingertips. He looked up and right before him, he saw Itachi. Standing there, dressed clad in his ANBU uniform. His crimson eyes stared him down but he didn’t make a move. Sasuke reached out his hand, his fingers curling into fist. He knew Itachi wasn’t really there but he did it anyway.

“I won’t give up. Not now, not ever. You can count on it. I’ll make you pay for everything you’ve done. I’ll get stronger and stronger and when we meet again... Otou-san and Okaa-san.... They’ll be able to rest easy with you gone,” Sasuke vowed, clenching his fist tightly. “I’ll harbour my hatred for you. Build it up until I’ll be able to beat you. That's a promise.”

Itachi disappeared into the rain. He was only an illusion. But Sasuke's vow was not. He would beat Itachi; and avenge the clan. For everything he had done.

O~O

“I thought I told you last time, I’ll make it so that you can’t use them.”

Class A watched as Naomi grilled Naruto for speaking to Hinata alone that morning. He hadn’t done anything to hurt her, he just asked simply where his sister was and she got a whole panic attack and fainted. Now here he was, only dressed in his underwear. He had attempted to run away from her and she responded by grabbing the back of his shirt. He had run with such a speed that his shirt torn down the middle. The pants; well, he tripped and she grabbed him by the hem of his shorts. Thus causing the shorts to be roughly yanked off of him.

Naruto didn’t understand why she was doing this to him only. Lot of people spoke to Hinata.

“Demo... I wasn’t even talking to her!” Naruto exclaimed, pushing back further into the wall. Naomi took a step closer to him, her already small eyes shrinking even further until they were mere blue dots. “You can ask anyone in the class. Right?”

Everyone turned their backs to Naruto and continued their conversations as if he hadn’t asked. His eyes widened in shock as he stood up and stared at them. “Hey! Stop avoiding eye contact!”

Naomi turned her attention back to Naruto and took slow steps toward him. He backed up against the wall and watched Naomi as she got closer and closer. His scream of pain echoed through the classroom and the hallways itself.

Kitsune gazed up at her brother. She was leaning against Shikamaru’s back as a body pillow, her head resting against his shoulder as she looked at her brother weeping in front of her. The Dead Last sat in the gym hall, the only place the teachers never came to look for them during breaks. She and Hinata now spent their time with the boys, not bothering to follow the stupid “Girls with girls, Boys with boys” rule. After Naruto’s incident, he had come straight to the gym hall where he knew his sister would be.

“So she picked on you just because I wasn’t there?” Kitsune questioned with a bored expression.

Naruto sniffled and rubbed his head, holding his broken shirt close to him with one hand and his pants with the other. “I was humiliated in front of everyone... My clothes were stripped off, and now the fly’s broken...”

Kiba struggled to contain his laughter and broke into a fit of uncontrolled laughter. He rolled around on the floor, banging his hands onto the wooden floors. Shikamaru peeked an eye open from his nap, took one look at Naruto before closing it again, muttering something to himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t care. It’s just that it wasn’t his problem. Kitsune sighed and sat up. She got up from the floor and made her way to the back of the room where the supply closest was. Pulling a clip from her hair, she picked the lock of the door and opened it.

Inside were the equipment used for physical education. Dodge balls, plastic kunai and shuriken, rackets. Not that they used any of it. Or maybe they did, the Dead Last just didn’t pay attention to any of it. Kitsune dug around and pulled out a set of clean clothes. She walked back toward Naruto and handed the clothes to him. “Here, they’ll be slightly large but no one will really care.”

“As if! Everyone will care!” Kiba scoffed, snatching a chip away from Chōji.

Naruto looked down at the clothes, then at his own. He couldn’t walk around with dishevelled clothing all day. Iruka would tease him for the rest of the day. Naruto mumbled to himself and situated himself far from the group as he began to undress. He pulled his torn up clothing off and pulled the larger pants on. Due to the shirt being larger than he was, he had trouble pulling it over his head.

Kiba grinned as he stared at Naruto’s pile of torn up clothing. He got onto his hands and knees and slowly crawled toward the pile of clothes. Kitsune sat down in her previous spot, leaning against Shikamaru. Instead of helping her brother, she watched as everything unfolded. Kiba grabbed Naruto’s clothes and ran toward the nearest window. The windows were close to the ceiling and too far for Kiba to reach on his own. He leapt up onto one of the upturned tables, clawing his way up the wall. His nails left deep scratches in the wall that would be noticeable when they had taijutsu again.

Kiba pulled his arm back and threw the clothing as far as his arm could go. Naruto poked his arms through the sleeves and sighed in relief, finally wearing suitable clothes. He reached behind him to grab his torn up clothes but came into contact with more wooden floor. He turned around and stared at the spot they had once been in.

“A-A-Ano... N-N-N-Naruto-kun...” Hinata began. He looked up at her and she pointed to where Kiba was.

Through the window, Naruto was able to see his clothes blowing in the wind. 

“AAAAAAGGHHHHH!” he got up quickly and ran to the table. Roughly, he shoved Kiba off from the table and tried to limb out of the window. “Wai—My pants! My shirt! Come back!”

“Was that really necessary, Kiba?” Chōji questioned, running a hand over his face.

“You win some, you lose some. In this case, Naruto lost his pants and his dignity,” Kiba waved a hand at Naruto as the blonde haired boy tried to climb up the wall.

“My pants! At least my pants! Wait! Shirt! Pants! Pants!”

A knock on the door of the hall caused all of them to go still. They stared at the door for a moment before looking to Naruto. He stared at all of them and narrowed his eyebrows. “Nānde? Make Kiba go!”

“Make Hentai go for it. He’s already standing,” Kiba hissed, sitting down quickly beside Hinata.  
Naruto growled and turned to Kitsune, expecting backup from his sister. She simply stared at him then tilted her head toward the door as if saying “Just go”. He sighed and climbed down from the table, making his way to the door. Why was anyone knocking anyway? It wasn’t like it was a club room. It was the gym hall, for Kami’s sake! Everyone came here. Naruto opened the door and quickly took a step back as he saw who it was.

Naomi stood in the doorway, her usual serious expression in place. At that moment, Naruto’s pants decided to slide down his legs and pile up on the floor. He looked down quickly at them and mentally cursed his luck. Glancing up at Naomi, he saw how her eyebrows rose a small fraction. “Hentai deska?”

“It’s your fault...” Naruto growled, quickly ducking down and pulling up his fallen pants.

“Have I done anything wrong?” Naomi walked past Naruto and into the hall, her shoes echoing against the wooden floors. None of them wore shoes. All of them were barefoot with their shoes lined up against the wall. Shikamaru opened both his eyes and looked up as Naomi neared them.

She stopped in front of Kitsune. Instantly, he moved to the side, pulling Kitsune with him. Naomi noticed but ignored it. She bowed her slightly. “I apologize for my rash behaviour a few days ago. I understand Hinata-san is stooping to—I mean, spending time you and your group.”

Kitsune moved her head from side to side, part of her wondering why Naomi was even talking to her. Naomi continued. “I will say nothing further. However, I wish for you to promise me something. Promise me that you will not force Hinata-san against her will.”

That couldn’t be promised. They had already made Hinata do a lot of things she didn’t want to. Dig through the lost property box, lick a slug, hold Naruto’s hand after he came back from the bathroom. They weren’t bullying her. Just making her have a little fun since all she ever did was act prim and proper. Besides, she was beginning to loosen up... a really small, miniscule bit.

“Yeah, whatever. I promise, I vow, whatever you want me to say,” Kitsune tilted her head to the side and stared at Naomi with a bored expression. “Are we done here?”

Naomi nodded and turned to Naruto, her irises shrinking again. “And you... do you not think it inappropriate to be dressed so indecently in front of Hinata-san? I have no choice but to get made, do I?”

Naruto looked up from his process of trying to keep his pants up. They kept sliding down his legs, no matter how he tied or tightened them. He stared at Naomi in confusion and sighed. Why did he get the feeling he was about to get hurt? Badly?

As if on cue, Naomi’s foot crashed into his stomach and he was shot upward. She curled her leg forward and swung it back, pushing Naruto into the wall. Her leg was pressed against his stomach and he swore he could feel the bones cracking beneath her leg. She pulled her leg away and walked to the door, as if beating him up was nothing short of a problem. “I will restrain myself from abusing Naruto-san further. But if he attempts anything more... I will not resist.”

With that, she slammed the door.

Shikamaru frowned as he stared at the door. “What’s her deal?”

“Nii-san? You okay?” Kitsune asked as she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

Naruto’s finger twitched and his face went red. A vein throbbed against his forehead, turning a light purple. “I... can’t... breath...”

Kitsune sighed and rubbed her temple with two fingers. She turned to Hinata. “Hinata-chan, we’re gonna need more ice packs. Get a few of them before he complains he broke his back.”

“H-H-How much more?”

“As many as your arms can grab.”

Hinata got onto her hands and knees, pushing herself up. She scurried out of the room, apologizing repeatedly to Naruto as he lay in front of the doorway. Kitsune, for the second time that day, moved from her spot and pulled Naruto to where she was seated. He didn’t resist. 

His body moved like a rag doll as he was dumped beside Kiba. Using only his eyes and not moving his head, Naruto glared at Kiba. “This is all your fault...”

“Me? What the heck did I do?” Kiba exclaimed, sitting up on his knees.

“In a way, it is your fault. You tossed his clothes out the window and told him to go answer the door when you know very well the only person who actually knocks on a door is Naomi. Not even Hinata knocks and that’s saying something,” Shikamaru answered before Kitsune could reply. She smirked at the lazy boy and nodded her head in agreement.

Kiba pouted and looked away from the group, muttering about it being Naomi’s fault and not his own. In the time that they entered the Academy, they had all become close friends. They ignored the stupid separation rule and stuck around with each other as one full group. In this case, Shikamaru and Kitsune would be the ones in charge since they were the most reasonable. Though they didn’t answer to anyone, they just acted like a bunch of idiots most of the time. The boys bunked off class and got themselves in trouble, the girls just went along with it at break when they were allowed to leave the building.

Kitsune closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Shikamaru’s shoulder. They only had about five minutes left of break before they had ninjutsu class with Iruka. The thing with the bell times that really annoyed her, was the fact the bell never rang on time for the start of school or lessons, but for intervals it rang exactly when break was meant to end. Not a second later. It must’ve been the teachers way of saying that you’re not getting two minutes extra like you do in maths.

“Hey, has anyone seen Sasuke today? Or any day. He hasn’t been here for four days,” Chōji questioned, looking at everyone.

All of them turned their attention to him, even Naruto who lifted his head up to stare at Chōji. Kiba scratched the back of his head and turned to Kitsune. “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen Duck Butt in a while. Maybe he’s sick?”

“Sick? Sasuke hasn’t missed a day of school since the beginning of first year. Perfect attendance, remember?” Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

“It could be one of those colds that spread if you’re near someone. His parents probably told him to stay off until it went away,” Naruto shrugged. He tried to lower his head gently but the muscles in his neck had started to pain after he had forced them up for so long. His head thudded against the floor.

Kitsune listened to all the suggestions but none of them sounded like Sasuke. True, he had never missed a day of school and even came on weekends to train but to stay sick for basically a whole weak. It wasn’t like him. Back in third year, he came to school with a runny nose and stomach ache. When Iruka tried to tell him to go home, he refused and stayed on. That was the Sasuke she knew. The one who would risk his whole class getting sick instead of him missing out on a day of school.

She turned toward the door as she saw the handle turn. Hinata cautiously stepped inside, looking down at the floor in case Naruto was still lying there. When she saw he was beside Kiba, she physically relaxed. She quickly made her way back to the group and gave Naruto the ice pack while holding six others in her arms. Her hands had already gone pink and were shivering but she still held onto them.

“H-H-Here, Naruto-kun... T-T-T-This should help with t-t-the bruising...” Hinata stuttered nervously, her cheeks going a shade pinker each time she said a word.

“Arigato, Hinata-chan. You’re a lifesaver!” Naruto smiled and took the ice packs from her. He placed three on his stomach, howling at the sudden rush of ice touching his warm skin. Taking the last three packs, he placed those underneath him and squealed again.

“Shut up! Do you want everyone to think you’re one of those girls who screams when a guy is above her?” Kiba hissed, looking back and forth from the door to Naruto.

“I-I-It's s-s-s-so cold!” Naruto shivered, thick goosebumps appearing across his skin.   
Hinata was still blushing at being called a lifesaver by her crush, staring in front of her and repeating the same words over and over again. 

Chōji poked her once in the side to see how she reacted but she barely moved. Kitsune rolled her eyes and turned Hinata around to face her, keeping Naruto out of her line of sight. As long as she didn’t see Naruto, she’d be fine in a second.

Hinata blinked several times and looked around, completely confused as to where she was. “N-Nāni?”

“You’re in the gym hall. With yours truly,” Shikamaru nodded at Kiba and Naruto.

“Oh... hai,” Hinata turned away from Naruto’s gaze and focused on the three in front of her. “By the way, I saw Sasuke-kun in the classroom. He’s finally back.”

Kitsune opened an eye and looked to her best friend. “He is? When did he get back?”

“And why is he in the class and not here? He always comes down here. He should know by now,” Chōji questioned, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner.

“Well, he didn’t look very well. His left leg was in a cast and he looked a bit... depressed? Is that the right word?”

Depressed? That definitely didn’t sound like Sasuke. Sure, he often looked annoyed by the constant flood of fan girls but that was completely normal. Who wouldn’t be annoyed by a bunch of girls who followed you around like you had the world on a string? It made logical sense. But for Sasuke to be depressed; the word itself didn’t suit him. Like sock and sandals, or bubble-gum and milk. Some things just didn’t mix and depression and Sasuke were one of those things.

Kitsune sat up and dusted the back of her pants off. “I get the feeling we should probably get back to class before—”

The bell signalled for the end of break just before Kitsune could finish her sentence. She let her head drop to the side and let out a knowing smirk. Shikamaru groaned as he stood up, his bones cracking with each movement he made. He placed a hand against his lower back and leaned back, letting the stiff sensation crack out of his bones. The group got up from their seats, Naruto tossing the ice packs into the supply closest but keeping one for his back. With no way to lock the door, he simply closed it.

They walked back to class, taking their usual route around the building. They didn’t fall under the category of rule-abiding students. Hinata, maybe, but that was when she just with Kitsune and not with the boys. Their class fell into three categories. The first was the rule-abiding students, which they were not. And then there was the somewhat tardier sort. Most students fell under this category. Lastly, were the students who kept others waiting for ages before finally showing up. They did their own thing without regard to the passage of time or those around them.

That was what they were.

Kitsune and Hinata didn’t always fall under that category but following the rules made life seem dull and boring. That was one of the reasons they hung out with the Dead Last. The Academy became so much more interesting through the eyes of rebelling boys.

They walked into class, everyone already seated in their usual places. Iruka looked up and shook his head in disapproval at the group. “Honestly, you know what time the bell rings. Make your way to class before it rings so you can get here on time,” he looked at Kitsune and Hinata. “I thought you two would spark some inspiration in them to be more attentive in class.”

“Even I know that’s not going to work, Iruka-sensai,” Kiba muttered, scratching the back of his head as he made his way to his seat.

“It’d be like trying to put out a pretentious fire,” Kitsune mumbled as she placed her hands behind her head. She moved up the row towards her seat at the back. But the only way to get there was to pass either the first or second set of stairs. Going up the first set of stairs, Kitsune noticed something dark in the corner of the class. She looked off to the right. And there he was.

Sasuke sat by himself in the corner of the class. His face was tilted down toward the table but underneath his bangs was a small bandage. Kitsune sat down in her usual seat on the left and looked over at Sasuke. Below his shorts on the left side was a thick, white cast. Commonly used for broken limbs. 

What happened for Sasuke to have to get his leg bandaged up?

With no way to talk to Sasuke, Kitsune had to hold her questions until after class. Iruka wouldn’t allow her to talk to him anyways. For some reason, he was giving Sasuke extra special treatment. Asking if he could handle the work, helping him for no apparent reason, allowing him to leave the classroom so he could check on his leg, ignoring the rest of the class. It was absolutely not normal. Kitsune knew for a fact Iruka left Sasuke alone because he did his work. He pestered everyone else who didn’t do it. She didn’t understand why Sasuke was getting special treatment though. Was Iruka the reason his leg was bandaged up?

She could be bleeding out of her eyes and he still wouldn’t give her attention. Not that she minded. Attention was something old people expected from the opposite or same sex.

After surviving ninjutsu, history and kunoichi class, Kitsune rushed back to class by herself. She told Hinata to wait for her by the boys while she spoke to Sasuke. Because of his injured leg, he just stayed up in class. No one bothered him, not even the fan girls. They actually looked sombre about something.

She walked into their class, peeking inside first to make sure Iruka wasn’t marking any worksheets. Holding onto the doorframe, she looked toward the window row. Sasuke still sat by himself, staring out the window. Even from where she was standing, she could see the lifeless look in his eyes. His eyes were a dull grey, not their usual bright onyx. There were dark smudges under his eyes, his cheeks were gaunter. Each time he blinked, his eyelids moved slowly and almost weakly. Hinata was right.

He did look depressed.

He must’ve felt someone watching him because he turned his head toward her. She took a step back in surprise. She hadn’t even breathed loudly. Forcing the slight jerking feeling in her stomach, she softly smiled and walked further into the class. “Hi... was wondering when you’d show up.”

He didn’t answer. Just stared at her with a blank expression.

She slowly walked up the stairs, stopping in front of his desk. She placed her hands against the table as she looked at him. “What happened? It’s not like the great Uchiha Sasuke to get hurt.”

“That supposed to be funny?” Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows at her.

The sudden change in Sasuke’s tone didn’t escape Kitsune. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. His voice had always been calm and assuring. Someone you could rely on to be honest. Which was something she liked about him as a friend. He was always honest with her. But now... it had taken on a cold and distant tone. Unfamiliar. She bit on the corner of her bottom lip, hoping to hide the uncomfortable sensation in the pit of her stomach.

“Did I do something wrong? I wasn’t trying to make you upset... just tried to lighten the mood with humour.”

“I don’t need your useless attempts to make light of situation, Uzumaki. It’s the last thing I need,” Sasuke snapped, pushing himself up. He winced and his hand went to cradle his left knee. As soon as he noticed Kitsune watching, his eyebrows furrowed again. “Leave me alone. All of you should.”

“Sasuke, what’s wrong? Maybe we can help you,” Kitsune urged, taking a step closer.

In response, Sasuke backed out of his seat. He glared at Kitsune, his eyes turning dark. Kitsune shuddered and moved back, backing up into the table behind her. She yelped as the corner of the table jabbed into her back. Rubbing her hand across the aching spot, she turned to Sasuke. “We’re friends, Sasuke. Friends help each other when they know something’s wrong.”

Sasuke stared at Kitsune for a moment. Suddenly, he burst into a fit of laughter. Not the shy and happy laugh she was used to. It was almost fake and psychotic. Just by hearing it for the first time, she could hear how he forced it from the back of his throat. As quickly as he started, he stopped. His expression returned to blank and emotionless. What the heck had gotten into him? It was like staring at a whole different person.

“S-S-Sasuke...”

“What made you think for a second we were friends? Do you really think I want to be friends with someone like you?”

The words hit her like a punch to the gut. She stared at Sasuke for a moment, trying to figure out if he was just saying it all to make her angry. But she saw nothing. His eyes held nothing. Just an empty void. He moved out from the desk and stood in front of her. She had never really cared before but now she was able to see how much taller he was compared to her.

He jabbed a finger into her chest, pushing her back roughly. “But I will tell you this much, my days of playing ninja with you kids of the Leaf Village are done.”

He turned his back toward her, his shoulder tense and slightly hunched over. Kitsune didn’t even try to approach him. Her attempts would fall on deaf ears. She looked down at the ground, then up at Sasuke. She curled her hands into fists and tightened her mouth into a straight line. 

“Whatever you say, Sasuke-teme. We didn’t want you around anyway,” Kitsune muttered as she stormed down the stairs.

She heard a snort come from Sasuke but didn’t turn around to face him. She stormed out of the classroom, stopping in the hallway. Whatever turned Sasuke into that must’ve been serious. But he didn’t want her or anyone else’s help. He had stated that very clearly. And she wasn’t going to help him if he didn’t want it. It would just be a waste of time and energy. Sucking in a deep breath, Kitsune made her way outside to Naruto and the others.

Sasuke had always seemed too uptight. Too bad she was a fool to try and make him loosen up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words
> 
> Hentai - Pervert  
> Hentai deska - Are you a pervert?  
> Otōto-kun - Little Brother  
> Demo - But  
> Ano - Umm


	20. My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduating from the Academy was meant to be simple, right? Especially the final test when you have failed the previous two. Naruto wasn't optimistic.

“Naruto! Come back here! When I get my hands on you...!”

“You crossed the line this time, Naruto!”

With Naruto still laughing, they raced off, blinking in and out of sight, bouncing off the walls of houses. Naruto jumped down, paint bucket in hand. He laughed as he placed his fists on his hips, paint bucket knocking against the side of his leg. “Give it up!” he pointed toward the defaced stones faces. All four faces of the previous Hokage had different coloured paints splashed across them. “You’re just bent, because you didn’t have the guts to do what I do. Do ya!? Losers! Wanabees! You’ll never catch me!”

Two years had gone by quickly. The year for graduating. All students from Year Seven would be passing onto Genin if they passed their exam. That implied that Naruto was going to have to be one of them. But in those two years, a lot of chasing after, defacing, failed tests, pranks, Naruto seemed to be the only one not worried about the exam. Unlike other students who were bunkered in their rooms, Naruto took up the day’s challenge of defacing the Hokage Mountain for what must’ve been the thousandth time.

Two shinobi burst into Hiruzen’s office, toppling over each other. “Hokage-sama! It’s an emergency!”

Hiruzen, who had been sitting in front of a canvas, turned away from his writing and looked at the shinobi. He sighed and adjusted the pipe in his mouth. “I hope you’re not bothering me with some trivia, and don’t tell me it's Naruto again.”

“It is Naruto again! He climbed onto the great stone faces,” the other replied, out of breath.

“He put graffiti all over the Hokage.”

Hiruzen sighed, a cloud of smoke escaping his mouth. It was the same thing every week. Naruto would deface the Hokage Mountain with graffiti, a whole chase would begin, and it would later be resolved either by Iruka or Kitsune. He hardly needed to lift a finger nowadays. The fact shinobi still bothered with something as trivial as graffiti meant he wasn’t handing out difficult missions. They still wasted their time chasing a twelve year old. He should’ve known this would result from a growing Uzumaki. Not that he was surprised.

Naruto continued to run from the two shinobi, flickering in and out of sight, using the rooftops to his advantage. He leapt down from the roof, landing on the street. He then took off, ducking into an alleyway. The two shinobi land on the same spot and followed from the last place they saw Naruto run off. “Naruto!” one of them called out, hoping the blonde boy would give himself up.

“Hold on!” the other exclaimed.

They ran past a fence and enter the bustling streets of Konoha. They searched frantically for a flicker of blonde hair and green goggles but couldn't spot anything. They ran into the crowd.

Pulling back a brown sheet that helped to blend him into the wall, Naruto dropped the sheet that hid him. He laughed and placed a hand behind his head. “That was too easy...”

And here Kitsune said he’d get caught by a higher ranking shinobi.

A sudden breeze ruffled the back of his shirt and he felt a heat beside his face. “Oh yeah, Naruto?”

Naruto jumped up in shock, crying out. He landed on his butt, yelping out in pain. The tingle of pain traveled up his spine and over his shoulders. He whimpered in pain and looked up at who had spoken. Iruka stood over him, arms folded over his chest and a serious scowl in place over his eyebrows. Naruto stared at him in surprise.

“Where’d you come from, Iruka-sensai!? What are you doing here?”

“No, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in class,” Iruka answered back, pointing at Naruto.

The young Uzumaki felt the back of his neck burn and sweat build up on his forehead. Kiba must’ve sold him out! He had asked for one simple thing. 

To keep Iruka distracted while he bunked off class, but he couldn’t even do that. Or Kitsune could’ve told on. She wasn’t a suck-up teacher’s pet but she still was top of the class and took her possession seriously now. She studied on weekends and went to the Academy for extra training. No girl focused that hard on proving one kunoichi teacher that she was a fighter and not someone who held others down.

Iruka grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and dragged, literally dragged him back to the Academy. The walk was long, with Naruto kicking and clawing. He refused to go back to class where he’d be humiliated for bunking class and still get caught in the process. He wouldn’t hear the end of it from Kitsune. A whole two months of lectures was the only thing that awaited him.

Upon entering the Academy, Naruto was dumped in front of the class but not just to stand in the corner like they did in first and second year. Iruka tied him up, and placed him next to the podium. A view for the whole class to see. Naruto groaned and looked up. All eyes were on him. Especially a pair of cerulean eyes similar to his.

Kitsune sat at the back of the class in between Hinata and Kiba. She really had matured over the two years. All the baby fat that had lingered on her cheeks and arms had visibly slimmed away and behind it was apparently the heartthrob to all teenage boys. Of course, Kitsune didn’t realize it and personally didn’t care. But that just meant Naruto noticed it more than she did. How could he not when a group of boys followed her around like a flock of sheep.

Iruka sighed and stood in front of Naruto, arms folded over his chest. “I’m at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you’ve got another chance, and you’re messing up again!” he exclaimed angrily. Iruka wasn’t sure how Naruto had made his way to the seventh year. Maybe it was because he just managed to scrape by, along with the rest of the Dead Last.

Naruto pouted stubbornly and looked away, causing Iruka to become more frustrated. The Jōnin, now furious, turned and pointed at the class. “Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Henge no Jutsu!”  
The class all groaned, some of them glaring at Naruto. He glared back. It wasn’t his fault... Not entirely.

“Thanks a lot, Fishcake!” Hagiwara Usagi huffed, glaring at the blonde Uzumaki. He stared at the girl he had known for seven years. She had long, silver hair and violet eyes. She was part of the student council and usually spoke without thinking her sentences through. She had somewhat of a contradictory personality, being overconfident and aggressive at the same time, then childish and immature the next.

“Nee-san, calm down. The rest of the class can deal with Naruto-san,” Hagiwara Kyou said gently, placing her hand on her twin’s shoulder. Just like Usagi, Kyou had silver hair and violet eyes with a slight grey tinge to it. Her hair was cut close to her scalp at the back but two strands in front extended to her chest. She was also part of the student council but was more quiet and patient. In a way, she acted like the older twin when she was actually the youngest. Kind of like he did.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but stopped just as he saw a flash of red and green. He looked up to see Kitsune move swiftly down the stairs, duster moving against the back of her legs. She probably couldn’t feel it, but Naruto could feel most boys’ attention directed at his sister.

She looked over to Iruka then crouched down and loosened the ropes around him. “Always getting yourself in some sort of predicament, aren’t you, Naruto-kun?”

“Wasn’t entirely my fault! I could’ve gotten away with it!” Naruto exclaimed.

“Yeah, right! That I’d like to see.”

Naruto looked to the right and glared at Kiba. Kiba's appearance hadn’t changed much over the years. His canines were still dangerously sharp and he still smelt of fried chicken. The only difference was his clothing. He wore a dark grey pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with a hood over his messy brown hair, and blue shinobi sandals. Akamaru, who was still small but maybe a bit larger, usually nestled under the hood on top of Kiba's head. The small dog had finally warmed up to him and Kitsune after figuring out they weren’t going to hurt him. Now Akamaru wouldn’t leave Kitsune alone.

“Damare,” Naruto grumbled, pulling the ropes off from his body.

The class got into a line in front of the podium, all still upset about having to do the jutsu over again. Largely thanks to Naruto. Kitsune tossed the ropes into corner of the room and slid in beside Hinata in line. Her bored expression quickly relaxed as she spoke to her best and closest friend. Naruto got up and stood in a random spot in line, not caring who he stood next to. Up first, was a girl with bright pink hair. Naruto stared wide eyed at her, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

She had fair skin, green eyes, and bright pink hair. In her hair was a red ribbon that pushed her bangs back and allowed the strands to frame her oddly large forehead. Her hair reached until her lower back and seemed to shine from how clean it was. She wore a red qipao dress with sleeves that had a zipper and white circular designs. Underneath she wore tight, dark green bike shorts and blue shinobi sandals. When she had walked past, he saw a flash of pink nail polish on her nails. He had also seen lavender eyeshadow present on her eyelids.

She really is pretty. Naruto thought. He felt his cheeks become even warmer and knew he was blushing. He quickly turned away, rubbing his cheeks furiously. No one could see him blush. No one!

The girl relaxed and stood in front of Iruka. Moving her hands into the proper seals, dog, boar, and ram, a cloud of smoke enveloped her. It slowly disappeared and in its place, an exact copy of Iruka stood before everyone.

Iruka nodded and wrote a mark down on his clipboard. “Transformed into me. Good.”

The girl transformed back into her original appearance and was grinning wildly. She clapped her hands together happily. “Yay! I did it! Yes!” she turned around and began to walk down the line. She passed Sasuke and smiled, a blush staining her cheeks.

Iruka looked down at his clipboard, checking who was the next person. “Next. Uzumaki Kitsune.”

Kitsune sighed and made her way to the front of the line. Doing the seals slowly so that Iruka could see she was doing it properly, a cloud of smoke came over her but disappeared just like the previous girl’s had done. Standing there was an exact copy of Iruka. Iruka nodded and wrote a mark on his clipboard again. “Good work.”

Kitsune transformed back into herself and put her hands behind her head, whistling as she moved back to her spot in line. Her attire had changed from a boyish appearance. She now wore a white short-sleeved shirt under a black zip-up vest that had the red Uzumaki crest on the back and a white swirl with a tassel on her right arm with tight, peach bike shorts, black skirt with a short duster extending to the back of her heels and blue shinobi sandals. Her scarlet hair was still up in its pin cushion bun with her green goggles above her forehead. The details in her face had become more distinct and noticeable, like how her skin was more tanned that it used to be. She did spend a lot of time in the sun though.

“Next. Uchiha Sasuke.”

Sasuke moved to the front of the line, hands in his pockets. His hair hadn’t changed much. Hell, he still looked the same, only taller and much more of an asshole. He wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar that had the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, white arm warmers, and blue shinobi sandals with wraps running up to his knee.

Just as the two before him had done, he transformed into Iruka. Iruka nodded and wrote another mark, becoming slightly bored of students using his appearance the whole time. 

“Uh, good.”

Sasuke transformed back and simply walked off, not commenting or making a gesture.

Iruka glanced down to see who was next and smiled as he looked. His smile quickly vanished and his head snapped back down to see who it was. His eyebrow visibly twitched.

“Next. Uzumaki Naruto.”

The whole class groaned again. Naruto wasn’t known for actually doing the required task and did his own thing a lot of the time. Which usually resulted in all of them having to pay for his errors, such as cleaning the gum under the desks, scrubbing floors, picking up litter, and cleaning the toilets. Once they were even forced to create more straw dummies for shuriken practice since the ones before always broke after too much force.

Shikamaru shook his head and turned to Naruto. He had been standing next to Naruto the entire time but hadn’t made the effort to speak to him. Now that he was twelve, his expression constantly looked like he was bored or tired. His hair was still up in its signature ponytail, just a fraction longer now. He wore short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the Nara Clan’s symbol on the back, under which was a green-lined mesh T-shirt. He also wore brown pants, and a pair of his clan’s traditional silver hoop earrings along with blue shinobi sandals. Everyone had to wear those sandals. Naruto found it kind of stupid. What if you were wearing all these bright colours and then you have something dark below your knees? Well, that’s what he heard the girls complain about.

“This is a total waste of time,” Shikamaru groaned.

“We always pay for your screw ups,” Yamanaka Ino complained, flicking her long hair. She had been something of the leader for the Sasuke fan girls and if Naruto remembered correctly, she used to be close friends with the pink haired girl but obviously Sasuke had gotten in the way. Ino was actually pretty even though she was fully aware of it. She had fair skin, green-blue eyes, and long pale-blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. Her ponytail extended to her waist and was constantly shining. She wore a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt. There were bandages on both her legs and abdomen, silver hoop earrings in both ears, and white arm warmers. She had a bit of makeup on her face, purple eyeshadow, lip gloss and for some reason, her face looked clearer than the skin on her neck, like she used some kind of skin tone crap.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped forward. “Like I care.”

“You’ll grovel on this filthy floor!” Usagi exclaimed, pointing down at the floor beneath them.

Kyou frowned at her sister. “Nee-san, is that not disrespectful to the custodial staff?”

Usagi looked up in thought and quickly changed her statement. “Y-You shall grovel on this clean and sanitary floor—”

“That is no longer demeaning.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked up to Iruka. If Iruka thought he was nothing but a prankster, then a prankster was what he was going to get. 

He got into his stance and moved his hands into the appropriate seal. Spirals of chakra circled around his body, his hair spiking up with the sudden impact of energy.

Hinata turned away from her conversation with Kitsune and saw Naruto in front of the line. She blushed and pressed her fingers together.

Naruto-kun... Do your best. Hinata thought, blushing furiously. Kitsune saw her brother and smirked. She knew better than anyone that this wasn’t going to be like the other students. This was about to become fun.

Naruto concentrated all his chakra into his jutsu, feeling the heat travel over his body. “Henkan!” a plume of smoke came over him. It lasted longer than the others did, confusing everyone in the class. Kitsune shook her head but grinned. She folded her arms over her chest and turned her head to Kiba. Both shared a simultaneous grin before looking back to Naruto. The smoke dissipated, revealing a naked, teenage girl with long blonde haired tied in pigtails. Three identical whisker marks were present on both cheeks. Smoke still lingered and covered certain, explicit parts of her body. She blew a kiss at Iruka, winking.

“Huh!?” Iruka stared in shock, dropping his clipboard. A stream of blood flooded out of his nose, knocking him back. Blood stained the floor and some had dripped onto the clipboard.

Naruto transformed back, laughing and pointing at Iruka. His face turned bright red as he tried to control his laughter. He choked slightly and held onto his aching stomach. “Gotcha! That’s my Oiroke no Jutsu!”

“Uzumaki blood at its finest,” Kitsune said under her breath, rubbing the back of her neck. Hinata gently pushed Kitsune’s arm, shaking her head but unable to supress her smile. She giggled but quickly covered her mouth. She looked around to make sure no one saw her but smiled at Kitsune as she ducked her head down. The two girls giggled silently and hung onto each other, causing stares from other kids around them.

Iruka stood up quickly, holding his bleeding nose closed. He glared at Naruto and pulled and his hand away. Blood still trickled down his upper lip. “Enough with the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!”

Class moved along with Naruto being tied up in front of the classroom. He would have to catch up the rest of the missed out work when he got home. Maybe he could twist Kitsune’s arm into helping him finish a bit of it off. Their handwriting wasn’t that far off. Kitsune’s was a little neater but she could change it depending on her mood. If she was happy, she’d gladly help him with his homework. If not... he’d be tied up in front of the class for the second time.

At the end of the day, Naruto was dragged back to the Hokage Mountain and forced to scrub all the graffiti off by hand. He hung off of a hanging seat and scrubbed away at the Third Hokage’s face, his hands raw and bright pink by now. He scrubbed furiously at the paint but it wasn’t flaking off as easily as the others had. This must’ve dried up quicker than the paint he had used on the Forth Hokage’s. He pouted and dunked the scrub into the bucket now filled with dirty water.

“This sucks... Baka...”

“You’re not going home till you’ve cleaned up every single drop of paint,” Iruka said above Naruto, he was seated on top of the Second Hokage, arms folded across his chest. He stared at Naruto until he continued to scrub the paint off.

The paint slowly flaked off but left a light stain from the paint he had used. He groaned and scrubbed viciously at it. He wasn’t sure how to remove the permanent stains. Maybe the sun would drain the colour after a while but Iruka had clearly stated he had to clean all the stains on. Permanent stains obviously included. Naruto stopped and looked up at Iruka. “So what? It’s not like I have parents who’ll fight with me when I get home. Just a twin who only worries if I’m gone more than three days,” Naruto went back to scrubbing, a scowl in place in between his eyebrows.

Iruka watched Naruto. He had grown up since the last time Iruka had to give lessons to the twins so they could catch up to their age group’s standard of work. Now Naruto was twelve years old. And on the road to becoming a Genin. He was boisterous, exuberant and unorthodox. Unlike those who denied their faults, Naruto knew his and vowed to become stronger. He was relatively naive, simple and slowly to understand principles or situations. Just seeing a splash of orange meant Naruto had went past you. He was known around the village for his signature orange and blue tracksuit and green goggles. His jacket was orange and blue with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back, along with orange pants and blue shinobi sandals.

For nine years they suffered the burden of not having parents and could only rely on each other. He knew that was why they acted out. They wanted the attention children got from their parents. But Kitsune was more mellow on the topic. She didn’t speak about it or mention how she was feeling. Naruto, however, acted out to get the attention he wanted but wouldn’t admit.  
“Naruto?” Iruka looked down at the blonde Uzumaki.

Looking up, eyes narrowed and a pout on his lips, Naruto turned his attention to Iruka. “What do you want now, Sensei?”

“Well, I was just thinking. Maybe after you clean this all up I can take you out for some ramen. The good stuff. What do you think?”

Naruto expression changed from that of anger to one of pure joy. He smiled, beyond happy. He nodded his head repeatedly, water bucket rattling against the swinging seat. “Now that’s some serious motivation! I’ll have this clean in no time!” Naruto began scrubbing away at the paint, soap bubbles building up on the places he scrubbed at.

O~O

It took up the whole afternoon but Naruto was able to clean off every last speck of paint. The carved faces looked clearer and more smoothed out after how viciously Naruto had cleaned them. 

But it was worth it if it meant he would get some Ramen Ichiraku. It had become his and Iruka’s favourite place to get the best ramen. As it had always been, it was run by Teuchi and now, his daughter, Ayame, also helped out. They were respectful toward him and never viewed him in a negative light.

Naruto considered it his second home.

The sun had already set and the moon sat in all its glory in its usual spot in the sky. Both Naruto and Iruka sat in the restaurant, Naruto already on his second bowl. He slurped up his ramen, a large bulge on the right side of his cheek.

Iruka turned to Naruto, chopsticks still in hand with thick strands of noodles hanging off them. “Naruto?”

“Mmmm...” Naruto mumbled, noodles still in mouth.

“Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage are, don’t you?”

“Course I do,” Naruto slurped up the last of the noodles. He picked up the bowl, drinking up the broth that was still left over. He placed the bowl back down on the table and leaned back, sighing in satisfaction. He turned to Iruka, pieces of meat stuck around his mouth. “Everybody knows. They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best. Undefeated Shinobi champs,” Naruto looked up at the ceiling. He imagined the stone carved face of the Forth Hokage, the Yondaime. The role model he looked up to. A small smile crept over his lips. “And the Yondaime’s the one who saved the village from the Bijū. He was the most amazing.”

Iruka smiled but forced it back down. He was trying to be serious here but hearing Naruto say something admirable about the Yondaime was a strange but rather pleasing sight. “Then why did you—”

“Cause I’m going to be greater than any of them. Me. Naruto. The next Hokage,” he picked up his chopsticks and pointed them at Iruka, closing his one eye. “A Shinobi legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me. Dattebayo!” Iruka stared wide eyed at Naruto, a strand of noodle hanging out of his mouth. He slurped it up quickly and blinked his eyes. Naruto placed his chopsticks down and turned his seat toward Iruka. He rubbed his hands together and grinned sheepishly. “Uh, by the way, I kinda want to ask a little favour, Sensei.”

“You want another bowl?”

Naruto shook his head and pointed up at Iruka’s headband. “Uh-uh. I... I want to try on your headband.” He noticed how Iruka just stared at him and bowed his head, begging. “Come on! Please?!”

“Uh...” Iruka motioned to the headband tied around his head. “Oh this? No way. You can only wear the Konoha Headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a Shinobi. You’ve gotta pass the test tomorrow.”

Naruto groaned and pouted. “That is so uncool!” the odds of him passing that exam were 50/50. It all depended on what type of technique they asked. It was different every time. The last time it was a written exam, the time before was a taijutsu exam. It was never easy and so far he had failed all the previous exams. It rested on the shoulders of this exam.

Iruka laughed and looked over to Naruto’s goggles which lay beside his empty bowl. “Hey? Is that why you took off your goggles?”

“Ugh...! I want another bowl!”

Iruka laughed and signalled for Teuchi to bring another bowl. He looked over to Naruto, who was pouting and looking off stubbornly. He grabbed his goggles and strapped them around his head again, muttering to himself. Naruto accepted the steaming bowl of ramen from Teuchi and dug into it. Kitsune probably ate all the ramen at home anyway.

The next day, Naruto got up early and got himself cleaned up. He woke up earlier than Kitsune so there’d still be warm water for him to take a good shower. This exam would decide whether or not he became a Genin. If he failed, he’d have no choice but to stay on at the Academy. Was this how all kids felt when they had to take the exam? Nervous, tired, wishing all time would stop so you could correct all your errors? Naruto groaned as he stepped out of the shower, using his pyjama shirt as something to dry his feet on.

He grabbed his towel and dried himself off, running it across his arms. Never in his whole life had he ever felt this terrified yet excited at the same time. He had eaten some cereal to ease his stomach growls but now he wasn’t sure if that had been a good idea. His stomach tossed and turned and he felt his food rise and fall in his throat. Thank Kami Kitsune hadn’t woken up yet. As soon as he opened his mouth, he was sure everything would come out in piles. Disgusting, smelly piles.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his orange toothbrush. Smearing toothpaste over its bristles, he placed it under the running water and began brushing at his teeth. He sometimes missed the cereal aftertaste but that was only if he had the fruity loops Kitsune bought once a month. As he spat out the foamy froth, the bathroom door opened up and in stepped a sleepy looking Kitsune.

“Kitsune-chan! Knock first!” Naruto exclaimed, quickly grabbing his towel and making sure it was firmly around his waist.

“Why? Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Kitsune yawned as she walked to the toilet. She pulled the lid up and was just about to tug down her pants when she noticed that the water in the toilet was a dull yellow and a potent smell wafted up to her nose. She turned to Naruto and raised a thin eyebrow. “Was it always that colour?”

Naruto turned around and blushed furiously. He quickly rushed to the toilet and flushed it. He glared at Kitsune. “Don’t still ask! There’s nothing wrong with it!”

She merely stared at him with a blank expression before tugging her pants down completely. If any other sibling had to see their sister on the toilet, they’d scream and run out of the bathroom. But Naruto had grown used to it. She covered up the vital parts with her shirt or her hands or she was hunched over until you couldn’t even see her face. But what really bothered Naruto was that he never heard anything when she was on the toilet. Sometimes she just sat there and read a book or fixed her hair. The toilet had become her own room that she had no choice but to share with Naruto.

Naruto left the bathroom to let Kitsune get ready and went back to their room, getting dressed. Once he pulled on his sandals, Kitsune walked out of the bathroom, dressed in her under clothes and her hair tied up in its bun. He honestly never saw her hair loose anymore. She usually tied her hair up in a bun just in different positions. She walked through to the closest and pulled out her usual clothes, tossing them onto her bed.

Naruto stretched his arms above his head and sighed. “I’ve been meaning to ask, that girl in our class with the pink hair... What’s her name?”

Kitsune looked up from tugging on her peach bike shorts. “Pink hair?” she looked up at the ceiling in thought. “Oh, you mean Haruno. Yeah, that’s Haruno Sakura.”

“Sakura, huh?” Naruto looked up in thought, a light blush staining his cheeks.

Kitsune pulled her skirt up and turned to Naruto. She grinned at him before tugging her white shirt on. “Why you asking, Naruto-kun? Have a little crush on her?”

His head snapped toward her quickly and his entire face went as red as the crest on his back. He swallowed and turned his attention away from his sister’s patronizing stare. He focused on adjusting his goggles but he could still feel Kitsune watching him. Eventually, she focused on getting herself dressed and turned away, zipping up her vest. The two ate, Naruto eating a cup of instant ramen since he already had his breakfast, and Kitsune eating an over flooding bowl of cinnamon covered cereal.

They then rushed to the Academy since Kitsune got delayed after trying to find her goggles. For some reason they were in the drawer with all the utensils.

Entering the Academy, Kitsune sat beside Naruto and Hinata, with Kiba sitting by Chōji and Shikamaru. For once they were all in class on time. Kiba leaned over his seat and tapped Kitsune on the shoulder. She leaned her head to the side to show she was listening. “You never answered my question, Uzumaki.”

“For the sixth time, Kiba. I’m not interested,” Kitsune groaned, running a hand across her face.

“Why not?”

“This is how it should be for all boys and girls. Boys, you’re the peanut butter. Girls, you’re the jelly. Let’s make some sandwiches!” Chōji cheered, causing people to turn and stare at them.

The red haired Uzumaki shook her head but had to smile. Life would really be boring without them. She turned her head toward Kiba. “Even if I were to go out with you, I’d first need to rinse out my eyeballs for what I’m sure would be a painful night. And the pick-up line you used...” she winced and shook her head. “You’re hotter than the core of the sun... I’m sorry but that will never work on me.”

“You seriously used that line?” Naruto burst out into a fit of laughter, clutching his sides. “That’s real brave. Real brave, man.”

“Shut up!” Kiba sulked and slouched into his seat, pouting. It wouldn’t be the last time though, he’d ask her again tomorrow and the day after. It was a repeating process that never seemed to end.

The class went still as Iruka entered the class, followed by another man with white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin, along with a flak jacket and forehead protector used as a bandana. He had a pleasant and calm expression, a gentle smile stretched over his lips.

Iruka spoke quietly to him before walking up to the front of the podium. “We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on... the Bunshin no Jutsu.”

The class grew excited, eager to do such a simple jutsu. But then there was Naruto. He stared at Iruka wide eyed, feeling his heart beat frantically in his chest. He gripped the side of his head.

Ugh! That’s my worst technique! Great. I’m never gonna pass! Naruto thought, shaking nervously. He looked over at Kitsune. The biggest grin he had ever seen from her was over her lips. Of course, she’d be excited. This was a walk in the park for her. She made clones to clean up the house on a daily basis, sometimes just to test how long they would last. 

The students went up, one by one. They moved in alphabetical order which made the wait even longer and more unbearable. He could feel his nerves tightening inside of his chest and was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Those who had gone already had come out with Hidden Leaf Headbands over their foreheads. Chōji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru already had theirs. Hinata kept fiddling with hers, finding it completely unbearable to be wrapped around her forehead.

Finally, they reached the last few. They already knew their order so all they had to do was go inside once the other person came out. Naruto pleaded with Kitsune to go before him. If he failed and Kitsune hadn’t even gone yet, she would purposely make herself fail so he wouldn’t be alone. He could never do that to her. She wanted nothing more than to become a kunoichi. It was a dream she held for years since they moved on from the slums.

And they never spoke about the slums anymore.  
Kitsune stood up once she saw Takara exit the testing room. She walked out from her seat and turned to Naruto. “Are you sure you want me to go first? Iruka-sensei might question why I’m going first.”

“Just say you got excited and pushed me out of the way. Iruka-sensei will believe that,” Naruto pleaded.

“It is believable,” Shikamaru answered, taking his headband off from his forehead and tying it around his arm. He sighed in relief and rubbed his forehead.

Kitsune looked unsure but nodded and walked down the steps toward the testing room. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Naruto wished he could see how she did the jutsu though so he could get a rundown of what to do. She was the academic one. She’d know how to make a simple clone.

But, unfortunately, he couldn’t see through the walls.

A few brief minutes later, Kitsune opened the door and stepped through. The Konoha Headband reflected the light back at him. She grinned and tugged the headband a bit. “And that’s how we do it.”

Hinata stood up and clapped her hands together. “You passed! Well done!”

“Will you go out with me now?” Kiba questioned as she came to sit beside Hinata.

“No.”

“Oh, come on! We’re both Genin now! It makes perfect sense!”

Naruto ignored the commotion and instead focused on the testing room door. He couldn’t avoid it. If his sister could do it, he could too.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words
> 
> Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Jutsu  
> Sensai - Teacher  
> Damare - Shut up  
> Oiroke no Jutsu - Sexy Jutsu  
> Baka - Loser  
> Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Jutsu  
> Henkan - Transform


	21. Ancient Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you fail an exam, there's always a clenching feeling in the pit of your stomach you can't shake off. Unfortunately for Naruto, he gets help from people he shouldn't know.

Naruto entered the testing room. It was a small, square shaped room with a small table in the front that Iruka and Mizuki sat behind. They had clipboards in their hands and on the desk were three headbands. That must mean there were only three people left to test. Naruto gulped and stood in front of the table. He swallowed down his nerves. Why was he suddenly so nervous?

Taking exams should be easy for him. Failing them even simpler. He got into his stance, legs spread apart in a squat, hands in front of him with his palms pressed together and index and middle fingers pointing upward. The Ram Seal.

Alright... Get it together, Naruto. You can do this. Dattebayo. Naruto thought, closing his eyes and concentrating his chakra. Wind picked up around him, ruffling his hair and clothing. His eyes snapped open as he built up the right amount of chakra. “Bunshin no Jutsu!”

A cloud of smoke enveloped Naruto. A few moments went by before the smoke disappeared, revealing Naruto. He looked over to his left. Lying on its stomach, with its tongue hanging out, was a clone of Naruto. His skin was pale and he looked weak and, in all honesty, kind of dead. It really was pathetic. Naruto laughed nervously and grinned sheepishly at Iruka.

Iruka’s eyebrow twitched and a vein bulged in his forehead. He stood up, knocking back his seat. He slammed his hands down onto the table, rattling the headbands. “You fail!!”

Naruto felt his heart drop and his stomach clench. He stared at Iruka and opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. Then he flipped out. He began whining and tugging on his hair, yelling at Kami, the education system, the First Hokage for starting the village and thus the Academy. 

Mizuki watched Naruto with a sad expression before turning to Iruka. “Senpai?” Iruka looked over at Mizuki, still fuming at the pathetic display of a basic E-rank jutsu. “He’s off, but his moves weren’t bad and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try, so you know he really wants to become a Shinobi. We could cut him a break,” Mizuki looked over at Naruto. The blonde Uzumaki gazed up, dry scratch marks across the sides of his face. He looked hopeful, his eyes wide and full of unspoken hope. Mizuki smiled a little. “And pass him.”

“Mizuki-sensai,” Iruka sighed and shook his head. “The other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruto could only create one.” They looked over at the clone of Naruto which still lie unconscious on the floor. “And look at it. It’s pitiful. I can’t pass him.”

Naruto was shaking with anger. When did Iruka become such a stuck-up pain in the ass? He never bothered them about not creating effective clones before. There was a boy that used to be in the year above that couldn’t use ninjutsu or genjutsu whatsoever and he passed. Why couldn’t he pass? It was just one simple mistake!  
Naruto left the room and ran outside, ignoring Kitsune and Kiba’s calls. He wouldn’t be able to live this down. He had been the only one that hadn’t passed the exam. Everyone else had. Even his own sister. He sat down on the swing outside the Academy, pulling his goggles off and letting them drop to the ground. He gripped on loosely to the rope and let his head lean against it. What was he going to do? Everyone would find out. 

They’d go on to join Genin teams and move on to become Chūnin and Jōnin and he would be stuck at the Academy. If only they had done a different technique, like the transformation technique. 

He’d be able to pass that.

Naruto closed his eyes and let his shoulders droop. All feeling in his muscles left him. It was like he had lost control of his own body and standing on the outside looking in. The goal he had been aiming for seemed so far away now. Miles away.

“This seat taken?”

Naruto looked up and wasn’t surprised when he saw Kitsune. She looked at him sadly, her lips curled into her rare and gentle smile. Her hands were laced together in front of her. Naruto shook his head and moved forward a bit. Kitsune smiled and sat down on the free space. They didn’t talk and just sat in complete silence. But Naruto appreciated the fact Kitsune was there. 

He needed his sister, now more than ever. Her presence alone made everything feel better.

“What happened in there, Naruto-kun? You’re the best person I know. What could possibly bring you down?” Kitsune asked softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against the back of his neck. He could hear her inhale his scent and nestle closer to him.

He shook his head, focusing his attention on the ground. “I failed... the easiest exam and I failed it...”

“You can always retake it. Everyone deserves a second chance, life is all about second chances.”  
Naruto didn’t answer her. He remained silent. Life wasn’t always about second chances. 

Sometimes the first chance that came your way was the only one you got. Between the two of them, they were both optimistic. Naruto was overall the most optimistic, and Kitsune was a realist. But she always found a way to lighten the mood. Her gentle nature made you comfortable.

Like he was feeling now.

He looked up at the children who were showing off their headbands. “You see that? They called me first.”

“I passed with flying colours.”

“I’m so proud of you, son,” a father said, pulling his son close into a hug. Naruto flinched and looked away, picking up his goggles and strapping them around his head.

“Congratulations. I’m going to make you all of your favourites tonight. We’ll have a feast!” a mother said, clapping her hands together. She pulled her son into a tight hug and smothered him.

Naruto tightened his grip on the rope, his knuckles turning white. Kitsune noticed and reached her hand out, holding onto his hand. She could feel the rapid beat of his pulse and knew he was truly feeling heartbroken. She wanted to relieve his pain but she wasn’t sure if there was anything she could do. Her ears twitched as she heard a conversation going on between two women. She didn’t lift her head but did let her eyes move up. A woman with long black hair and another was brown hair was conversing but they were looking at her and Naruto. News must’ve spread about Naruto already failing.

“There, you see him?” the black haired one said, not even bothering to whisper.

“It’s that boy. I heard he’s the only one who failed,” the brown haired one replied.

If Kitsune remembered correctly, the black haired one was named Ibara and the other was Tsubaki. They were mothers that seemed to leech off the gossip running through the Academy like they were little school girls. They had no right to talk about Naruto when they had stooped down to the level of housewife. She growled and narrowed her eyebrows.

“Hmph! Well it serves him right.”

“Just imagine what would happen if he became a Shinobi,” Tsubaki hissed, shaking her head. 

Naruto’s shoulders began to shake and he slowly tugged his goggles down to cover his face. Tsubaki didn’t stop. “I mean, he’s the boy who...”

“Shh... We’re not allowed to talk about that.”

“But... his sister became a Kunoichi and she's the one who...”

“Tsubaki!”

Kitsune lifted her head and glared at the two women. They both stumbled back, immediately noting the heated glare they were receiving from the twelve year old. They walked off, muttering to themselves. Kitsune hissed and rested her head back down on Naruto’s back. She could feel his heart beat from behind. It was slow and weak. Almost like he had given up.

“Maybe, just maybe...” Naruto whispered. Kitsune tilted her head up and stared at the back of Naruto’s head. He inhaled deeply before continuing. “I’m the faller.”

Kitsune sat up and frowned in confusion. She held on loosely to Naruto, allowing him to turn his body to face her. He pulled his goggles up. His eyes were glazed over with unshed tears and were puffy and red. His nose shone as he tried to keep the tears from falling. He looked up at his sister sadly. Her heart ached for him, wishing she could find some way to take his pain away. He spoke up again. “Every family has, like, someone who falls, who doesn’t make the grade, who stumbles, who life trips up. Maybe I’m our faller.”

She had never heard Naruto speak about himself like that. He was the pillar that kept her strong and made life bearable for her. But here he was, depressed about not being able to pass. The one thing he wanted more than anything. An idea popped into her head. Maybe she could transform herself into Naruto and pass the test on his behalf. That’d way they’d both get what they wanted. Naruto would pass and Kitsune would be able to see him happy. But then again, Iruka would be able to tell the difference. She was an A+ students with a reputation for doing more than expected, Naruto was part of the Dead Last. The group that bunked class to eat snacks in the gym hall.

But the others had passed. Kiba had made numerous attempts to ask her out just because they were now Genin but then again, she had no interest in any boys.

“No... No,” Kitsune mumbled, resting her head against Naruto’s shoulder.

The leaves behind them rustled and caused both of them to look up. Mizuki stood there, hands in his pockets and an apologetic smile across his lips. Kitsune looked between Naruto and Mizuki. There was obviously going to be a serious conversation. She hugged Naruto from the side, closing her eyes. He held onto her arm and rubbed it reassuringly. As she pulled back, he gave a weak smile. She nodded and stood up, smiling at Mizuki before walking back to the Academy building.

Near the Academy entrance, Iruka stood beside Hiruzen, both of them watching Mizuki and Naruto. As he had done every year, Hiruzen came to congratulate the students who had passed. It was part of the job as being Hokage, he needed to see the percentage of passing students. 

Everyone had passed. Except for Naruto. Hiruzen watched as Mizuki spoke to Naruto, crouching down onto the balls of his feet to see eye-to-eye with Naruto. Naruto’s lips moved as he spoke to Mizuki but he couldn’t understand what he was saying. He was obviously speaking softly because he didn’t feel like raising his voice.

Hiruzen continued to watch the two but spoke up to Iruka. “Iruka. There is something we need to talk about.”

Iruka turned to Hiruzen then back to where Mizuki was with Naruto. The two weren’t there and the swing stopped swinging. Iruka nodded and turned as they walked into the Academy.

Mizuki and Naruto walked around the village, not talking. Naruto felt like he didn’t have the energy to. What was the point. Iruka must’ve had something against him. Constantly picking on him and treating him like everything he did was wrong. Not everyone was perfect; him especially. But if he wanted to be Hokage, he needed to get past the level of Genin. None of the Hokage got anywhere from the beginner level. The two stopped walking at sunset and stopped by the Hokage Mountain. The village was bathed in vermillion and gold, darkening the tree leaves to an olive green. A cool breeze swept over them.

Naruto sat on top of the First Hokage, Hashirama’s head. He placed his hands on his knees and looked out over the village. From here he was able to see his and Kitsune’s apartment. They still lived there after all this time.

“Senpai is tough. He’s not against you,” Mizuki answered, his voice being the only thing heard other than the birds chirping in the distance.  
Naruto lifted his head and looked at Mizuki. His eyebrows stitched together in a scowl. “Then why? Why only me?”

“He wants you to be strong. With all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He’s like you, you know. No parents. No family.”

“I have family. I have Kitsune. She’s enough for me,” Naruto’s happy tone of speaking about his sister quickly disappeared. He took on a sad and glum tone. “But... This time I really wanted to graduate.”

Mizuki nodded and looked out over the village. He chuckled quietly, causing Naruto to look up. Mizuki stretched his arm out in front of him. “Then I guess I’ll have to tell you.”

Instead of remaining quiet and ignoring Mizuki’s suggestion of help, Naruto answered like the stubborn idiot he was. “Huh?”

Mizuki smiled but there was something behind it. It wasn’t that genuine smile when you were willing to help someone to the best of your ability. It had something else behind it. A hidden agenda. Naruto, however, didn’t see it. He was too blinded by curiosity. Mizuki turned fully to Naruto. “It’s a secret. But I’m gonna let you in on it.”

“A secret?” Naruto asked echoed, eyes widening in confusion.

O~O

It had not been his entire decision to let Naruto fail. He wanted more than anything to let the blonde Uzumaki pass. Holding him back was restricting the potential he could use fully as a Genin.

Iruka lay on his bed, hands behind his head. His meeting with the Hokage left him thinking.

~~~

“Iruka,” Hiruzen started, his back toward him as he looked out the window at the village.

Iruka lifted his head. “What is it, Hokage-sama?”

Hiruzen turned to Iruka. Iruka was never able to read his expressions. They always seemed to change, making it almost impossible to know what he was thinking. They stood in the Hokage office, after all the students had left with their parents. The Academy had closed early that day so that the new Genin could celebrate being real Shinobi. And because of the following day, they’d have to get their Ninja Registration Form. They had a busy week ahead.

Hiruzen sat down by his desk, clasping his hands together in front of him. “ I know how you feel. You grew up just like Naruto and Kitsune. Without knowing the love of a mother or father. The warmth of a family.”

“They have each other, and they seem to make life bearable,” Iruka chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Hiruzen rose an eyebrow and shot him with a knowing look. Iruka knew what he was talking about but was trying to avoid the real statement. The twins did know what it felt like to not have parents. They were raised by adoptive guardians who were then forced to relieve them when they were still young so they could live on their own.

Just like he had when he was their age...

Iruka still remembered every detail of the Bijū attack as if he was there. He was being carried away from the heat of the battle, where his parents had been left behind to fight.

“Let go of me! My Mom and Dad are still fighting back there! Ah!!!”

~~~

That attack was on the same day as Naruto and Kitsune’s birth. The day they lost their parents. Just like many orphans, they had lost theirs to that attack but in the process, the beasts responsible were sealed within them. The red eyes of the Kyūubi and the mismatched eyes of the Nibi would forever be burned into his mind. 

No matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to forget them. The eyes that has killed so many and had trapped the lives of two innocent children.

Iruka sighed and closed his eyes, turning to lay on his side. Just as sleep pulled him in, furious knocking on the door to his apartment thudded through the room.

“Senpai, wake up!”

He lifted his head from his pillow and got up from his bed. Making his way to the front door, he recognized Mizuki’s voice straight away. One of his few friends back from his days at the Academy. Iruka opened his door and frowned at Mizuki. There weren’t many reasons of why he would be bothered while he was at home. “Nāni? What is it?”

“You need to come to Hokage-sama’s right away. It’s Naruto. He stole the Sacred Scroll.”

Iruka’s eyes widened in horror and surprise.

Naruto stole the Sacred Scroll. What could a twelve year old possibly do with a Sacred Scroll used by the Hokage themselves? “You mean the Fūin no Sho?” Iruka rushed back inside, tripping over his own feet to find his sandals. “No...”

They had to find Naruto. Before he could do something stupid.

Thought what the two shinobi didn’t know, was that Naruto wasn’t doing anything stupid. Far from it. He sat by himself in the forest closest to the Academy, scroll spread out in front of him. The scroll had been in the Hokage Residence.

Naruto had really expected there to be more security at the Hokage Residence but he had got in easily. The Fūin no Sho had been sealed by none other than Senju Hashirama for reasons Naruto wasn’t aware of. So far, Naruto had come across many techniques but none that would help him pass as a Genin. And none that he understood.

He came across one technique near the end of the scroll. Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

“Now let’s see... The first one is... Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,” he put a hand to his head and groaned, rubbing it. “Ah! Not this again. It’s my worst jutsu!”

While Naruto went through all the unfamiliar jutsu that should’ve been taught at the Academy, teams of Shinobi grouped together in Hiruzen’s office to start the search for Naruto and the Fūin no Sho. Iwana spoke up first, completely anxious over everything that could happen from a twelve year old possessing a powerful sacred scroll used by the First Hokage himself.

“Hokage-sama! This is not just a prank. This is a serious crime!” Bekkō exclaimed, clenching his fists.

“The scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the First Hokage. Secrets known only to our village,” Iwana said, looking toward the signatures of the previous Hokage portrayed on the wall.

Iruka and Mizuki entered the room, both of them out of breath. They joined the group and looked around at who had all joined up. No high-ranking Shinobi, just a few that knew of Naruto’s pranks and could assist in finding him. Yajirobee shook his head and rubbed his right temple, heaving out a long sigh. “If it falls into the wrong hands, they could destroy our entire way of life.”

“Alright!” Hiruzen said above the chattering. The group instantly went silent. Hiruzen’s expression was unreadable and blank. “Bring Naruto here at once!”

“Sir!”

The Shinobi all disappeared in a gush of wind in front of Hiruzen, leaving him to stand by himself. He turned around and looked out the window. The moon shone brightly above, lightening the rooftops of homes and stores. Naruto was somewhere in the village. He wouldn’t leave.  
Iruka stopped atop a pillar, frowning his eyebrows as he thought of all the possible places Naruto could’ve gone.

Where would he go?

Like a bulb flickering to life in his head, Iruka rushed off toward the west of the village. If there was one person who could find him... he dropped to the top of the ledge and rushed to the front door, knocking repeatedly on it. There was a loud thud, a string of vulgar curses, and footsteps moving toward the door. The door swung open and a tired looking Kitsune, dressed only in pyjama shorts and an oversized shirt. She rubbed at her eyes, bags underneath them from being disturbed from her sleep.

“Iruka-sensei...” she yawned, scratching underneath her low bun. Her hand moved to rub at her eye as she stared at her teacher. “Why are you here? I didn’t steal anything.”

“Well, your brother did. I need you to help me find him,” Iruka pleaded. He couldn’t believe he was asking Uzumaki Kitsune for help but she was Naruto’s twin and knew him better than anyway. Their bond was something that could help them find one another. And right now he needed that bond.

Kitsune pulled her hand away from her eye and furrowed her eyebrows together. “He stole something? What?”

“The Fūin no Sho.”

She was silent for a few moments as she tried to process what her brother had taken. Then her expression morphed into one of disbelief. “He stole a Sacred Scroll?!”

“I know it’s hard to believe but we need to find him as—”

“He did it without me,” Kitsune pouted and turned her head away. Iruka stared in disbelief. And here he thought she would be disappointed her brother would steal something that was not meant to fall into the hands of those who didn’t understand its true power. She noticed the glare she was getting and raised her hands in surrender. “Jōdanda, jōdanda. It was just a joke!”  
She lowered her hands and looked past him at the shinobi rushing around to try and find her brother. “Let me guess, you came to me because you need me to find him.”

“O-negai?” Iruka smiled tiredly. He didn’t want to ask Kitsune, especially since she looked ready for bed. But she was his only hope of finding Naruto before anyone else. He could only imagine what they’d do once they got him alone.   
Kitsune sighed and stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. “If we’re doing this, then let’s go.”

Iruka stared after her as she walked barefooted away from him. “Don’t you want to put something else o—”

“No time,” Kitsune’s simple reply was as she walked. He rolled his eyes and followed her as she leapt up onto the nearest building. She walked to the edge and stopped, her toes pointed downward. Eyebrows furrowed, her eyes darted around as she tried to think of possible places for Naruto to be hiding at. She clasped her hands together in front of her chest, closing her eyes and remaining still. Iruka knew better than to try and talk to her when she looked pretty much in the zone. “Come on, Nii-san. Where are you?” Kitsune whispered to herself.

Suddenly, a blue haze glowed around her body. Her clothes fluttered against her skin, ripples of energy moving across her arms and legs. Within the blue ripples, were light traces of black streaks. Iruka took a step back. He knew that colour anywhere. Had she, subconsciously, called upon the Nibi’s chakra as a way to contact Naruto? No, it wasn’t possible. Kitsune and Naruto weren’t aware of the Bijū within them, let alone how to control that massive storage of chakra. Iruka tried to shake off the unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach but it was becoming increasingly difficult as he watched the chakra move along Kitsune’s skin.

The unfamiliar chakra slowly seeped back within her but Kitsune remained in her position. Her shoulders tensed and her head went stiff.

“Kitsune-chan?” Iruka gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and let her hands fall to her side before turning to Iruka, a grin spreading across her lips. “I know where to find him!”

O~O

Thanks to Kitsune’s Jinchūriki link to Naruto, they were able to track him down exactly without having to look twice. It was like having a personal tracer on Naruto so they could find him whenever he went MIA. But that power Kitsune had came with a major responsibility. Iruka had wanted to tell her but how would she react? Knowing the very beast that had killed countless including her parents, was sealed within her? It would destroy her. He couldn’t do that to her. Especially since she made it this far thinking she was just a normal girl who had lost her parents to the Bijū attack.

Banishing any thoughts of the Bijū from his mind, Iruka followed Kitsune through the training grounds forest. She led the way since she was the one who knew where to find Naruto.

Occasionally she would stop and look around, as if trying to figure out which way it was, but then she’d take off again. Iruka was beginning to have trouble keeping track of her. She moved so quickly and her way of moving along was agile and quick. Like a cat. She had already a lot of the Nibi’s habits without even realizing it. She dropped to the ground and ran on foot, her bun bobbing against her nail. Iruka noticed a faint rash around the back of her neck as she ran.

That only began when she was nervous. He had seen the same thing with Naruto multiple times. She was nervous about her brother. Probably also about what he was doing with a Sacred Scroll that only Hokage knew about and high-ranking Shinobi officials.

Kitsune skidded around a corner, crouching down and using her hands to brace herself. She then stopped. Iruka opened his mouth to question why she had when he spotted what she was looking at. Naruto sat in a front of a small hut, panting and out of breath. He had small scratches along his body. Evidence of training. Iruka walked up to him, moving past Kitsune. “It’s all over,” Iruka laughed tiredly.

Naruto looked up. He laughed and scratched the back of his head. Iruka straightened up, completely confused.

“Huh?”

“Got me already? Not bad. You’re quick, Sensei. I only had time to learn one jutsu,” Naruto looked past at his sister, arms folded across her chest as she stared at him, her eyebrows pitched into a scowl. “Oh, and konbawa Imōto-chan. Why are you dressed in pyjamas?”

Kitsune’s cheeks flushed and she quickly looked away, her bottom lip pouting outward. “I didn’t have time to change...”

Iruka ignored the two and instead focused on the scroll before Naruto.

He’s been out here practicing. I can tell how hard he’s been working. Iruka thought, smiling slightly. Mizuki had made it sound like Naruto had stolen the scroll and run off with it out of spite for failing the exam. But here he was, training from it. Only an Uzumaki would’ve thought of something so colossally stupid.

Naruto faced away from Kitsune and looked up at Iruka, standing up. “Listen, Iruka-sensai! I’m going to show you this amazing jutsu and you’re going to let me graduate and everything will be okay. That’s the way it works, right? Anyone who learns jutsu from this scroll passes.”

“Huh? Where’d you get that idea?” Iruka questioned, frowning at the blonde boy.

“Even I know it doesn’t work that way, Nii-san,” Kitsune said as she stepped up to stand beside Iruka.

Naruto frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. The beginning of a rash. “Mizuki-sensei told me about it. Dattebayo,” he turned around and showed Iruka and Kitsune the scroll on his back. “He told me where to find the scroll...” turning around again, he faced the two. “And this place...” Naruto stopped as he noticed the shocked expression on Iruka’s face. Kitsune stared at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, still clearly confused on how everything stood.

Huh? Mizuki? Iruka thought as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Mizuki told Naruto to steal a Sacred Scroll and still told him a secret place to use it? None of it made any sense. What would Mizuki get out of helping Naruto. Sure, he suggested to just let Naruto pass but Iruka had merely thought that Mizuki was feeling generous to the boy. Telling him to steal a Sacred Scroll seemed kind of farfetched.  
The small hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he turned around. Multiple kunai came at them, their tips glinting in the moonlight. “Look out!” Iruka yelled as he grabbed both twins and pushed them out of the way. The kunai took him in the back, pinning against the wall of the hut.

The unnerving scent of blood reached the twins’ noses and they both looked down to see a kunai sticking out of Iruka’s leg.

“I see you’ve found our little hideaway.”

Iruka grinded his teeth together, ignoring the stinging pain from the kunai. He looked up at Mizuki. He stood in the tree, hands casually in his pockets. Iruka shook his head. “So that's the way it is, huh? I should’ve known.”

Mizuki smirked at Iruka, an evil and twisted grin. He craned his head to the side, staring directly at Naruto. “Naruto! Give me the scroll, now!”

“Wait a minute...” Naruto slowly stood up, looking between Mizuki and Iruka. “What’s going on here?”

Kitsune was just as confused as her brother, staring at Iruka, then up at Mizuki. She got onto her knees. “Iruka-sensei...”

Iruka panted as he grabbed kunai, yanking it out of his leg. Blood shot from the wound, trickling down the leg of his pants. He threw it to the side and turned to Naruto. “Naruto! Don’t let Mizuki take the scroll! It contain Forbidden jutsu that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power.”

Naruto curled his hands into fists. He looked up at Mizuki, suddenly angry. He had been used and he hadn’t even been able to see it. All because he wanted to find a quick shortcut to becoming Genin.

As if already knowing this would happen, Mizuki’s smirk vanished as he looked at Naruto, his green eyes full of serenity. “Naruto,” he held out his hand but he made one small mistake. A mistake that Kitsune didn’t miss. His finger twitched. Mizuki stared at Naruto silently for a moment. “Iruka’s just trying to scare you cause he doesn’t want you to have the scroll.”

“Huh?”

Kitsune stood up and stared closely at Mizuki. She could hear his heartbeat and could see how his eyebrow twitched. A sign of impatience. Was Iruka telling the truth?

“Stop lying, Mizuki!” Iruka hissed. He turned to Naruto, his eyes pleading with him to see reason. “Don’t let him trick you, Naruto.”

Seeing the hesitant and confused look in Naruto’s eyes, Iruka looked to Kitsune and mentally pleaded with her to tell Naruto the truth. He would believe anything his sister, his twin, told him. Kitsune frowned at Iruka, then looked back up at Mizuki. They were both trying to figure out who they could believe but from the looks of it, Kitsune had her attention set on Mizuki.

Hopefully she could see that he was telling the truth.

Mizuki let out a sarcastic laugh causing the three on the ground to look up at him. “Oh, I’ll tell you who’s really lying.”

Iruka’s head snapped fully toward Mizuki, his eyes wide with horror. “No, Mizuki!”

“They’ve been lying to you two your whole life. Since the decree 12 years ago,” Mizuki grinned at the two.

“Decree?” Kitsune echoed softly, standing up fully and moving to stand beside Naruto. Just standing beside him she could feel how his arms shook with confused anger. He didn’t know who to believe. The man who was willing to help him become Genin, or the man who had taught him everything growing up. Kitsune looked over at Iruka. His face showed the frustration he was feeling and he looked like he wanted to stop Mizuki from saying something.

Naruto reached down and grabbed onto Kitsune's hand. “What decree?”

“Everyone knows except you. Iruka’s trying to hide it from you now. He’d do anything to shut me up,” Mizuki answered, his eye twitching.

“What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?” Naruto asked, clutching Kitsune’s hand tightly.

“Don’t tell him! It’s forbidden!” Iruka yelled, glaring at Mizuki.

Kitsune looked over at Iruka, her eyes wide. “So it’s true? You are keeping something from us?”

Iruka looked down know how to respond to it. If he told her, she’d be heartbroken but if he didn’t, both her and Naruto would wonder what was being kept from them. He couldn’t afford to let them know the secret that had been kept from them for 12 years straight.

“The decree is, no one can tell you the Kyūubi is inside you!” Mizuki said, leaning forward and staring coldly at Naruto. “The Fox spirit that killed Iruka’s parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Kyūubi!”

“Stop it!” Iruka yelled.

But it was already too late. Naruto had already heard. He stared wide eyed at Mizuki, unable to feel anything. Everything made sense now. The hateful glares from the villagers, the hushed conversations, living in the slums, having no parents. Naruto looked down at the ground, his hand going limp in Kitsune’s. She looked at him sadly. “Naruto-kun.”

“Don’t think your brother’s the only one with an ancient secret, Kitsune. You’re just as guilty,” Mizuki hissed, turning his attention to Kitsune.

Her head snapped toward him, her eyes widening. He dropped down to the ground and took slow steps toward them. “Being the academic you are, you know very well that the Kyūubi and Nibi attacked this village together. The decree was made to keep the secret that the Nibi was sealed within you. Like the Kyūubi within your brother, the Cat spirit has taken over you. You are the Nibi!”

The same reaction followed with Kitsune. She stared at Mizuki, her mouth hanging open slightly. Iruka clenched his fists and stared at Mizuki angrily. How could he? After 12 whole years, he disrupted everything. Naruto and Kitsune weren’t meant to find out about the Bijū, especially not at this young age.

“They’ve all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn’t you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. They hated you for just being alive,” Mizuki said, shaking his head.

Tears form in Naruto’s eyes. “No...” he shakes his head, wind building up around him. “No, no, no, no!”

Kitsune remained still, looking down at the ground beneath her. She had already pieced everything together. The drug dealers who had been so kind to her but would always go quiet when she passed... they knew. Whenever she got hurt and Yumi would suddenly look fearful... she knew. Everyone knew. The villagers treated them like dirt because that’s what they were in their eyes. The two responsible for unleashing the beasts that had killed so many. Tears dripped to the ground, her hands bunching at her side.  
Iruka lifted his head and looked up at the twins. Neither of them would look at him. “Naruto... Kitsune...”

“That’s why you’ll never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!” Mizuki added, not finished with the twins.

Doubling over in pain, Iruka clutched his wounded leg. He couldn’t ignore the pain now. The adrenaline that he had built up to protect the twins had left him. The pain rushed through him and caused him to clutch tightly at it. He groaned.

Iruka. Naruto and Kitsune never had a mother or father to care for them. They’re shut out of everything and don’t know why. Most people won’t even look at them. How would you feel if everywhere you went, people turned their backs on you? That’s why they get in trouble. So people will notice them. It may not show, but they're always thinking about the family they don’t have. They’re hurting inside.

Hiruzen’s words echoed through Iruka’s head. It was true. Just like him, they grew up without parents. But he wouldn’t know the pain of being shut out by everyone. That’s how it was for them. Both of them were shut out by everyone, treated like they were nothing. Some shops even kept them out and they had no idea why.

Iruka looked up. Mizuki was spinning a Fūma shuriken above his head. He glared at the twins. “Die, demon brats!”

Naruto fell back, toppling onto Kitsune. She yelped in pain and tried to move out of Naruto’s weight. Iruka pulled his hand away from his knee. “Get down!”

Naruto quickly turned his body around, shielding Kitsune with his own. They both shut their eyes, waiting for the impact of death. If one of them had to die, the other would be completely lost. Shattered. They waited and waited. But nothing happened. Kitsune peeked an eye open and saw Naruto was unharmed, still above her like a human shield. She looked past him, and her eyes widened in horror. She pushed Naruto to the side causing him to fall beside her.

Iruka was above both of them, the shuriken sticking out of his back. The twins stared at him, speechless. Iruka coughed, blood shooting out from his mouth. Drops of blood dripped onto Naruto’s cheeks and onto Kitsune’s clothes. Mizuki stared at Iruka, shocked.

“W-Why?” Naruto stuttered, his voice barely above a whisper. His hand went to hold onto Kitsune’s, squeezing it reassuringly.

“Because we’re the same,” Iruka wheezed. The pain from the shuriken in his back and the wound on his leg were combining and making it almost impossible to breathe without feeling it rush through him. He looked at the two beneath him. “When I was a kid, no one seemed to care. They didn’t have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me... And know my name. My school wasn’t good enough to get the attention, so I did crazy things and then I had to pay for it. It was hard,” tears fell from Iruka’s eyes and dripped onto Naruto, causing the blood to trickle off with it. “I know that’s how you feel. You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could’ve been there for you more.”

Naruto sat up a little, his eyes widening in surprise. He could feel Kitsune’s hand shaking in his own. She was holding back an uncontrolled sob. He knew it.

Iruka looked at the two weakly. “I let you down. I’m sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that.”

Naruto’s lip trembled and he pulled Kitsune close to him, cradling her head against his chest. He didn’t want to burst into tears in front of these people. As long as Kitsune was with him, he’d be fine. But everything was getting to him. He didn’t know who to believe. Now that he knew why everyone disliked him and Kitsune, he felt like he couldn’t trust anybody. Not even Iruka.

Mizuki let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. “Don’t make me laugh! Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Bijū killed his parents. And that beast is now inside both you. He’d say anything to get the scroll from you.”

Suddenly, Naruto stood up, tugging Kitsune by the arm. He ran off, pulling Kitsune with him. She stumbled and tripped over the ground as she tried to keep up with Naruto. Iruka reached out to them.

“Kitsune! Naruto!”

“You know once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it,” Mizuki laughed, slowly walking up to Iruka. He watched the twins run off, Naruto pulling Kitsune after him. A dark grin spread across his lips. “He’s going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw that look in their eyes, didn’t you? Those are the eyes of a beast.”

“No,” Iruka said simply. His hand dropped and he used his other hand to pull the shuriken out of his back. He cautiously got to his feet, hunching over slightly before straightening up. He held the shuriken in his hand. “Naruto... Kitsune...” he threw the shuriken back at Mizuki. “Isn’t like that!”

Dodging the shuriken easily, it spins up into the trees, snipping leaves out from their branches. Mizuki narrowed his eyes at Iruka, not pleased he had tried to use his own weapons against him. “You’re a joke. As soon as I eliminate Naruto and Kitsune and get the scroll, I’ll be back for you.” And with that, he jumps off into the trees.

I won’t let you. Iruka thought angrily. He wasn’t going to let the twins die. Even if they hated him and thought he was a liar, he’d protect them with his life.

Iruka leapt after the Naruto. Kitsune wasn’t with him so he assumed he had told her to go off in another direction to get them off their path. It wasn’t a wise idea, even from Naruto. Now Mizuki could take them out individually. Iruka tried to pick up the pace even with his injured leg and back. He jumps over and lands in front of Naruto, blocking his path. “Naruto!” Naruto looked up at him, his blue eyes furious and full of disbelief. “Everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll. Hurry!” he came up to slowly so he could know he wasn’t going to hurt him. “He’s coming after you to take it away.”

Naruto stops on a branch and glares at Iruka. His hands were clenched at his side and trembled with anger. Suddenly, he jumped forward, crashing into Iruka. He knocked him back, sending Iruka crashing to the ground. Naruto landed on his feet and slid to a stop, panting hard. Iruka got onto his hands and knees, looking up at Naruto. “It can’t be...”

Naruto took the scroll off his back and backed up into the tree, sliding down to the ground. Iruka frowned at him, then looked over his shoulder. “How did you know, Naruto? How did you know...” a cloud of smoke went up around him but as it dispersed, it revealed Mizuki. “That it was me, and not Iruka?”

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head. Smoke went up around him then revealed Iruka, his arm over a log. “Because I’m Iruka.”

Shaking his head and growling to himself, Mizuki stood up. “You’re a fool.”

What the two didn’t know, was that both Naruto and Kitsune were hiding up in the tree above, watching everything unfold. They hadn’t left the forest but had stayed close by. Kitsune knew Iruka and Mizuki would move by and hid up in one of the nearest trees. They hadn’t known they’d be so close by but it was better than being hidden in the middle of nowhere. Naruto held the scroll close to him, glaring at Mizuki.

“Why are you protecting that freak? They’re the ones who wiped out your family,” Mizuki growled, glaring at Iruka.

“I don’t care what you say, cause you’re not getting your hands on that scroll,” Iruka snapped, pushing the log off to the side.

Naruto growled, a deep sound from the back of his throat, and leaned forward. Kitsune placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. He turned to her, his eyebrows brought together in a scowl. She shook her head and mouthed “wait” before looking back to the two shinobi. He looked away but nodded his head once. She was smarter and knew when they should go and start a fight with people older than them.

Mizuki scoffed and leaned his back, looking down on Iruka. “As if you could stop me. Don’t you get it? Those two are just like me.”

“How’s that?” Iruka questioned, eyeing Mizuki suspiciously.

“They want the scroll for their own power, and their own vengeance. That’s how beasts are. They’ll pour all their rage into the scroll and destroy everything.”

Iruka was silent. Both Naruto and Kitsune leaned forward in case Iruka was just whispering something they couldn’t hear from where they were. But he was being quiet. They shared a questioning look at each other before turning their heads back to the two. Naruto had tightened his grip on the scroll after Mizuki had said that statement but each time he listened to Iruka, his grip loosened.

“You’re right...” Iruka whispered. But both twins heard him.

Naruto gasped and hugged the scroll close to him. Kitsune stared at Iruka, her eyes filling up with tears. Her bottom lip trembled and she looked ready to cry a river.

So it’s true. Iruka-sensei never believed in us. He thinks we’re beasts. Some kind of... freak! Naruto thought, gripping the scroll so hard his knuckles turned white and the bone could be seen. He looked over to Kitsune. She was gripping the branch of the tree so hard that she caused it to splinter, creating holes in the tree branch. Now it made sense of why he and Kitsune had those tattoos on themselves. At first they had assumed Yumi had gotten it for them when she took care of them but when they questioned her about it she had told them not even she was stupid enough to get toddlers tattooed. They now wished that she had just tattooed them instead of finding out it was the seal of the beast. Naruto reached out and placed his hand over Kitsune’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She turned her head to him, and unable to hold it in any longer, tears slid down her cheeks.

He was angry at the shinobi below, especially now that they made his sister cry. That was where he drew the line. No one hurts his sister.

“That is how beasts are,” Iruka continued, staring at the ground. Naruto’s eyes widened as his attention snapped back to the men. “But that’s not who Naruto and Kitsune are. They’re nothing like that. They’re one of a kind. Work hard. Put their whole heart into it. Sure Naruto mess up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him... But his suffering only makes him stronger. Including Kitsune. That’s what separates them from the beasts. So you’re wrong. They are nothing like the Bijū. They are Uzumaki Naruto and Kitsune of Konohagakure.”

Hearing that, Naruto was unable to control his tears and they spilled down his cheeks. Then it wasn’t true. Iruka didn’t hate them. He was actually one of the few who believed in them. He turned to Kitsune and saw the same realization dawned on her. Their ears both twitched at a soft sound and they turned to see Mizuki reach behind his back to pull the last shuriken off. 

“Hmph!” Mizuki huffed, pulling the massive blade off. “You really believe that dribble? Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind,” he spun the shuriken and ran at Iruka, his eyes blazing the violent spirit he truly had. “You’re finished!”

Iruka watched weakly as Mizuki came at him but he didn’t have the energy to move. He had lost too much blood and was beginning to feel the effects. Dizziness, weak, nauseous. He sighed and leaned his head back against the bark of the tree. At least Naruto and Kitsune were able to get away. He closed his eyes, waiting to embrace certain death.

But it never came.

Opening his eyes, Iruka saw Naruto in front of him, blood trickling down Mizuki’s forehead, and Kitsune behind him in a phoenix stance. They both glared at Mizuki, ready to strike if he moved even a muscle. Naruto stood the scroll up beside him, standing up straight. He nodded at Kitsune and she relaxed, slowly moving into a standing position. Mizuki looked at both children and smirked as he wiped the blood from his nose. “Not bad, for little punks.”

Naruto stared at Mizuki, half of his face shadowed. “If you ever lay a hand on our Sensai...”

“We’ll kill you!” Kitsune hissed, her blue orbs flickering her anger.

Standing up fully, Mizuki stared at the two. He wiped the blood from his forehead and stared at the blood that trickled down his hands. He rubbed it between his fingers then looked up at the twins. “Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move!”

Naruto looked past Mizuki at Kitsune. She glared at the white haired shinobi until she noticed her brother's stare. She nodded her head and moved a step back. Naruto got into a stance, placing two fingers over each other in a cross sign in front of his face. “Take your best shot, baka. I’ll give it back to you a thousand fold!”

“Let’s see you try! Show me what you can do, Kyūubi,” Mizuki said as he got into stance.  
Naruto closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. The rash on his neck tingled as he felt chakra course through his body but he continued to build it up. His eyes snapped open. “Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!”

Poofing sounds travelled around the forest and revealed exact clones of Naruto scattered everywhere. And none of them were laying on the floor deflated. There were hundreds of Narutos, all of them focusing their attention on Mizuki. Some were in the trees and some were on the ground. But it didn’t amount to how surprised Iruka was. He stared at all the clones, backing up into the tree. That must’ve been why Naruto was unable to do a Bunshin no Jutsu. Due to his massive chakra reserves, he was able to handle a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu since that required a large amount of chakra. With a Bunshin no Jutsu, he hadn’t been able to deposit an equal amount of chakra into the clone because he had too much. This technique meant he could deposit it equally.

Naruto... These aren’t just illusions. They’re solid clones! He’s mastered an extremely advanced jutsu! Iruka thought, sitting up and smiling. Every clone was yelling something at Mizuki, beckoning for him to fight them.

Naruto grinned and turned to Kitsune. She sighed and scratched the back of her head. “I suppose I can’t let you go hogging up all the fun,” she placed her fingers into a similar sign, relaxing herself. “Tajū Bunshin no Jutsu!”

The same as Naruto, multiple clones of Kitsune popped up everywhere, appearing next to Naruto’s clones. The clones grinned at each other and focused on Mizuki. Hers may have not been the same as Naruto but they were still powerful clones. And the fact she was able to create so many. Iruka was impressed with both of them.

“Over here!” one of Naruto’s clones yelled.  
“Bring it on!” Kitsune’s clone yelled, gesturing with her hands.

“I’ve got a fist with your name on it!”

“What’s wrong? Chickened out already?”

“Huh?” Mizuki stumbled back, suddenly terrified by how outnumbered he was. It was laughably unlaughable matter. “What is this?” Mizuki fell back, shuffling on the ground. “No...”

“If you’re not comin...” Kitsune’s clone cooed, taking a step forward.

“Then we’re gonna come after you!” Naruto’s clone yelled. A similar response followed with the other clones, Naruto or Kitsune based.

Mizuki stared in horror as the clones all dived at him, yelling out triumphantly. He screamed out in pain, the echoes of punches, kicks, hissed blending in with his screams.

O~O  
The three weren’t sure how long they had been outside, but when the sun began to rise, they got the feeling they had spent far too much time with a simple task of returning a scroll. The sun found its way through the gaps in the leaves, speckling the floor with small dots of light. The cooling air that had followed the night slipped away, leaving a lukewarm sensation in the air.

Mizuki lay beaten on the ground, Naruto standing above him. Kitsune sat not far from it, staring up at the leaves above. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she had wrapped her arms around them. Naruto turned to Iruka, laughing and scratching the back of his head nervously. “Sorry. I kinda got carried away,” he dropped his hand as he looked at Iruka. “You okay, Iruka-sensai?”

“Yeah,” he let out a breath, completely drained from everything. He looked between Naruto and Kitsune. They had both come a long way from their days in the slums. If Naruto was thinking of surpassing all the Hokage, Iruka knew he had a very good chance of actually doing it. And Kitsune, she may actually prove to be the kunoichi that they were all in need of. Iruka let out another breath, looking up at Iruka with a smile. “Naruto. Come here a minute. I’ve got something I want to give you.”

Back in the village, shinobi grouped up in Hiruzen’s office. None of them had been able to locate Naruto and some had even went to Kitsune for assistance; she had also not been at home. They had spent the entire night searching for the Uzumaki twins but couldn’t come across anything. It was like they had just dropped off the grid for the time being. Like they knew they were in trouble.

“You’re telling me no one could find Naruto?” one of the shinobi questioned, sighing in exhaustion.

“Not a clue...”

“This is bad news. We're gonna have to smoke him out or something...” another suggested.

Hiruzen walked up to the group, pipe in his mouth. He inhaled deeply before letting out a long plume of smoke. “There’s no longer any need to worry.”

“Hokage-sama?”

“The scroll’s safe. Naruto will be back soon,” Hiruzen said simply. Thanks to his crystal ball, he had been able to see the outcome of the battle and knew very well that Naruto and Kitsune had taken care of Mizuki. Now that Hiruzen knew there had been a snake in their nest, Mizuki would have to go through interrogating. Mizuki wouldn’t use the scroll for himself. He needed it for someone else. Someone more powerful than him...

“Sensei? How much longer?” Naruto groaned, becoming impatient. He could hear Kitsune’s excited giggles and Iruka shushing her but he had no idea what was going on. Peeking his eyes open a small fraction, he quickly shut them again as bright rays of sunlight were the only thing he saw. 

“Okay. You can open your eyes now,” Iruka said.  
Opening his eyes, Naruto blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked up at Iruka. His headband was missing and in his right hand, he held his green goggles. Kitsune stood beside him, bouncing eagerly on her feet and grinning from ear to ear. The sun’s rays shone brighter at that moment, causing the area to become warmer. Naruto stared blankly.

“Congratulations. You graduate.”

Naruto stared in shock, unable to process what had just happened. Graduate? He had really graduated? He looked at Kitsune and she nodded vigorously, showing him a toothy grin. Iruka placed a hand on Kitsune's shoulder. “And to celebrate, I have a surprise. We’re going out for Ramen tonight. All of us.”

“Yes! Nothing is better than free food!” Kitsune grinned, jumping on the spot now.

Naruto said nothing and instead looked down at the ground, his lips trembled. His hands shook at his side and his fingers twitched. Iruka opened his eyes and stared at Naruto. “Huh?” he looked at Kitsune who shrugged.

Her lips then curled into a knowing smile but Iruka was still left confused. Naruto jumped up, pushing Iruka to the floor in a tight hug. “Iruka-sensei!”

“Dog pile!” Kitsune yelled, jumping on top of Naruto.

Iruka let out a weak chuckle, amused by the two. “Ah, that hurts.”

Naruto and Kitsune laugh, both hugging Iruka, practically squeezing the life out of his already wounded body. Iruka patted them on the back, laughing. He had never seen them this happy before, not even after they got their own place and were to do what they wanted. Just seeing their happiness made Iruka realize how much he actually cared for them. In a way, they were almost his responsibility. And he didn’t mind looking out for them. Being a Genin didn’t mean they had to stand alone and let missions take over their lives. Knowing them, they’d probably barge into the Academy when they had free time to tell them about some mission they went on.

Naruto. Kitsune. This is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you’re Shinobi. But if I told you that, I guess it would ruin the moment. So I’ll tell you later. Over Ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words
> 
> Konbawa - Good evening  
> Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu  
> Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu  
> Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Jutsu  
> Tajū Bunshin no Jutsu - Multiple Clone Jutsu  
> Fūin no Sho - Sacred Scroll of Sealing  
> Senpai - Senior


	22. My Name Is Konohamaru!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people deal with puberty when they become a teenager. For our two Jinchūriki, they deal with the alarming fact they share their body with a chakra beast. Sounds normal, right?

The few hours Naruto had become a Genin had been the best hours of his life. He got the same hateful stares from the villagers but they were now mixed with shock over the fact he wore a shinobi headband when just yesterday he had been the only one to fail the exam entirely. Now he was back on the same level as their children... sort of. He still had a lot to explain for. Firstly, he had to give the Fūin no Sho back to the Hokage personally and apologize for stealing it in the first place, even though it had been all Mizuki’s idea. Then he had to scrub every room in the Academy as a punishment for believing it would help him in the first. Though in a way, it had. Iruka passed him and had personally given him his own headband. And he still went out for ramen.

Naruto actually didn’t mind cleaning the Academy though. It was going to be his last few days in the building anyway. He might as well take any excuse he got to be there. And Iruka would stay around and talk to him the whole time so the job wasn’t entirely boring. Kitsune was out... well, being Kitsune. He didn’t see much of her or Hinata but that was probably because they were trying to bribe Iruka into letting them onto the same team.

Naruto sighed and made his way to the Hokage’s office, hands behind his head. He had been called for some unknown reason. But he hadn’t defaced any of the carvings... yet. And he had cleaned about half of the classrooms so he didn’t see a reason to be called in.

He stopped at the door and pushed it open, not bothering to knock. Hiruzen didn’t look up but he did shake his head with a sigh. “The purpose of a door is to knock, Naruto.”

Naruto looked at the door then back at Hiruzen with a frown. “Who knocks on doors nowadays? If people don’t use knock knock jokes anymore then clearly knocking on actual doors was taken out of the equation.”

“Those are two very different things. Knock knock jokes are what you merely said. Jokes.”

“They’re not even considered jokes,” Naruto muttered as he closed the door and walked in.

He stood before the Hokage but didn’t look at him. He examined the room he was standing in. He had been in here when he gave the scroll back but he hadn’t looked around to see how the room looked. If he was ever to become Hokage, then he should know what his office was going to look like. The Hokage Residence was a large mansion occupied by the Hokage during their reign. Circular in design, it was one of the largest buildings in Konohagakure, towering over most buildings. It had been build during the reign of the First Hokage and since then, every Hokage has lived there. Everyone except the Forth Hokage.

It made sense. Who’d want to live in the same place as Hokage before. You don’t know what they did in their free time between running the village and handing out assignments.

Ignoring all his wandering thoughts, Naruto looked at Hiruzen with a questioning stare. “Anyways, why’d you call me here?”

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. “You really need to work on your manners. But I suppose you’re just a beginner Genin and have yet to be trained by a proper Sensei,” Hiruzen shook his head as he chuckled. He then pulled out a folder that contained Naruto’s Ninja Registration Form.

Every shinobi needed one. It was how people would identify them. Since Naruto had become a Genin, he’s had to made just like everyone else’s. It contained everything from affiliation to height and weight plus assignments completed. Those had yet to filled in since Naruto hadn’t been assigned to a team. No one had. “I do want to talk about your Registration photo.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Naruto asked, frowning at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen pulled out the picture and showed it Naruto. To say it was exaggerated was an understatement. For the photograph, Naruto had painted his face white, practically his whole body. He drew red spirals on his fingertips and the palm of his hand, along with intricate designs across his face. His hand toward the camera, he bared his teeth and stared at the camera maniacally. It took long to get the paint on and even longer to get it off.

“I couldn’t make a nice face, so it took me three hours to make it look like that. But, isn’t it artistic, or like, cool,” Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head causing his headband to rub against his forehead.

Hiruzen stared at Naruto, then looked down at the photograph. “Take it over.”

“What!?” Naruto exclaimed, staring at Hiruzen. He didn’t want to take the photo over again. The paint burned his skin and he was sure he was going to have to regrow some skin. He had to ask Kitsune to use carpet cleaner just to remove the worst of the pain. He shook his head stubbornly. “What’s wrong with it? I like it.”

“Naruto, this photograph is not appropriate for an important document. Take it over.”

Naruto glared at Hiruzen. He didn’t feel like having to pose for another stupid identification photograph. He had seen the other Genin photos. All of them had blank, unreadable expressions as they stared at the camera. Even Kitsune had a dull one. It was like all of them wanted to be remembered having a blank face.

But Naruto didn’t have a choice now, he had to retake the photo. With no one to complain to, Naruto went to the office that was being used for the photograph. The photographer was already there as if he had been expecting Naruto would come back and all equipment set up. He looked up at Naruto as he entered and sighed. He was probably expecting another repeat of the previous photograph. But the only thing different now was that Hiruzen was there, watching Naruto closely. Naruto sighed and sat down on the stool.

He stared at the camera but at the last second just before the flash went off, pulled a face. The photographer looked up at Naruto, eyebrows furrowed together. “Hey, are you really going to have your picture taken with that face?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just take it,” Naruto waved a hand dismissively.

“No, retake it,” Hiruzen answered, shaking his head. Naruto’s head snapped toward him, narrowing his eyes. Hiruzen sat up, staring back at Naruto. “Like I said before, this is a professional photograph that will remain with you until you move onto Chūnin. This photo makes you seem senseless.”

Senseless? Naruto folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. What was the point in taking a picture when there was only one Uzumaki Naruto in the entire village? It wasn’t like anyone would try to copy him. He was a Jinchūriki. After that night with Mizuki, both Naruto and Kitsune questioned Iruka on what Jinchūriki were and why they were chosen specifically for that purpose. Jinchūriki was easy enough. They were the vessels of two powerful beasts that had nearly destroyed the village 12 years ago. The beasts were sealed within them, basically sharing their body. The seal on their bodies proof the Bijū were still with them.

Unfortunately, this meant that they were human sacrifices. No one had expected them to survive the transfer because of their age.

Why they were chosen, Iruka had said he wasn’t certain. But all they had to know was that they bared a massive responsibility that children shouldn’t have to and if they failed that responsibility, it would be the entire village’s fate at risk.

So Naruto doubted anyone would want to copy his or Kitsune’s identities. Who would want to be the copy of a Jinchūriki?

“Listen here, Jiji, I have come too far to be held back by a stupid picture of me. If people are going to remember me, I don’t want a picture of me that looks like I crapped myself,” Naruto argued, pointing at the camera.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and a small boy burst through. He had short spiky brown hair, black eyes, and a small chip in his tooth. He wore a grey helmet from which his hair stuck out of, and his cheeks had a light blush to them, like most children had. He wore grey shorts and a yellow T-shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it. Around his neck he wore a long blue scarf.

The boy pointed at Hiruzen, narrowing his eyebrows. “Ojii-san! I challenge you! I’m going to defeat you and become the Godaime, kore!” he rushed at Hiruzen, pulling back his fist. He wasn’t even halfway in the room when he tripped over thin air, thudding to the floor. “Ahh! Something tripped me!”

Who is this kid? Naruto thought as he watched the boy push himself back up. He couldn’t have been more than 8 or 9 but from the few words he had said, he pretended to act like he was older than it. Movement caught Naruto’s eye and another person entered the room. He groaned as he recognized who it was.

Ebisu was one of the Jōnin who had a strong dislike for him. He used to teach one of the ninjutsu class in Year Five but then took on the mantle of looking after some brat in the younger grades who was apparently royalty. The boy on the floor must’ve been that brat.

“Are you alright, Omago-sama? And, by the way, there’s nothing for you to trip on. It’s pretty flat,” Ebisu pointed out as he tried to help the boy.

The boy pushed Ebisu’s hand away from him and stood up on his own. He rubbed his knees and looked, noticing Naruto. He pointed at him. “You tripped me! I know you did!”

“Nāni?”

Naruto frowned and looked toward Hiruzen with a questioning stare. He wasn’t used to smaller kids accusing him of stuff he didn’t do, especially a kid who tripped over nothing. Most children who tripped over nothing just burst into tears and someone would come for them. This kid just went ahead and accused the first person he saw that wasn’t old and wrinkled. Hiruzen shrugged his shoulders but had a small smirk across his lips. He knew something that he didn’t. Naruto looked back to the boy.

He reached up and scratched the back of his head. The boy took a step back and his eyes widened. Naruto frowned again. Had this boy really thought he was going to hit him? Not even he was that stupid.

“What’s wrong? I thought you were gonna hit me, tough guy? Afraid because the Sandaime Hokage is my Ojii-san?” the boy pressed, glaring at Naruto.

“I don’t care if he’s your Obaa-chan!” Naruto yelled. He pulled his fist upward and slammed it down onto the boy’s head, sending the boy back down to the floor. “Dattebayo!”

“Omago-sama!” Ebisu rushed to the boy again and helped him to his feet. He turned his heated glare, at least Naruto thought it was a glare through the sunglasses, on him. “Have you no respect for the grandson of the Hokage? You should be respectful toward him!”

“He should be respectful toward me! I have a lot more going on tha--” Naruto stopped mid sentence as he noticed Hiruzen’s expression. 

The Hokage shook his head at him. Naruto sighed and turned his attention back to the boy.

He forgot that no one of the younger generation should know that he was a Jinchūriki. He’d lose a lot of friends if they found out. But it still didn’t change the fact this brat thought he deserved higher-up attention than someone who bore a chakra beast. “I really don’t care about you so if you mind, just leave me alone,” Naruto turned back to Hiruzen. “And there is nothing wrong with that photo! I’m not taking another photo!”

“Naruto...”

Naruto stood up and placed his hands into a seal, glaring at Hiruzen. “Oiroke no Jutsu!”

A cloud of smoke covered Naruto, blocking sight of him to the four people in the room. The photographer, who had been silent the entire time, looked at Hiruzen and Ebisu in confusion then at the cloud of smoke. As it dissipated, the same naked teenage girl was there, only this time there was more than one, thin lines of smoke covering up the most explicit parts. They winked at the older men, their cheeks flushing a bright pink. Ebisu was the first to cave in, blood firing out of his nose like a needle launcher. He collapsed on the floor in a bloody mess. The photographer turned away quickly but drops of blood fell to the floor, indicating he had more control than the Jōnin.

What surprised Naruto the most was Hiruzen. He expected the old man to not react or just stare blankly. Not actually have a nose bleed worse than Ebisu’s. Hiruzen fell out of his chair from the force of the blood spurting from his nose. Naruto stared wide eyed and let the jutsu wear off, allowing him to return to his normal state. He placed both hands behind his head and walked over Ebisu, ignoring the small boy’s stares. “Old hentai. I didn’t expect that from someone of your stature, Jiji.”

He left the room, leaving the men behind. The boy sitting on the floor stood up, rushing after Naruto. He tripped over Ebisu but quickly regained his balance and followed Naruto from a safe distance.

The men all groaned, mainly from blood loss. The photographer looked down at his bloodied hand, then down at the blood that had managed to slip its way through his fingers. Some blood had smeared onto his camera and he mumbled to himself, trying to wipe it off with his sleeve. Hiruzen got back onto his chair, holding a handkerchief to his nose.

He’s combined Kage Bunshin with his own invention, the Oiroke no Jutsu. What a foolish ninja technique...and he got me with it, too. Hiruzen thought as he tilted his head back.

“Listen to me. You are the Omago-sama of the Sandaime Hokage. You mustn't let rifraff like this draw you into a fight, even though he deserves it. You see, he’s far beneath you; you mustn't stoop to his level. As your elite ninja trainer, I am never wrong, which means I'm always right. I’m far above the other trainers, so heed my every word. Your goal is to be the next Hokage and I can put you on the best track to get there. So, you must stick close to me and always do as I say. You understand me, right, Omago-sama?” Ebisu sat up, holding his nose closed. He looked to his side and expected tl see the boy he wasn’t anywhere to be see. “WHERE’D HE GO NOW?!”

“I think he followed Naruto, but I have no idea where they’re going,” Hiruzen said simply, looking straight in front of him. He placed a finger against his nostril to see if any blood trailed out but it was clean.

“He's with Naruto?! That's a disaster! OMAGO-SAMA!!!” Ebisu stood up and ran out of the room, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

My grandson certainly is determined. That was the fifth sneak attack this morning, and if he starts hanging around Naruto, things are bound to get even worse. Naruto wouldn’t teach him anything really bad...would he? Hiruzen thought as he looked down at Naruto’s bizarre photograph. Maybe he’d leave it like that. 

Everyone did look so serious on their Registration Forms, at least Naruto wanted to lighten the serious mood.

Comparing Naruto to Kitsune, Hiruzen realized the minor differences in the two. Kitsune was more serious about being a kunoichi and dedicated to following certain rules while Naruto rebelled against them. But that didn’t mean Kitsune didn’t cause trouble. She sometimes assisted Naruto in the graffiti of the Hokage Mountain or bunked off from class to do something stupid.

But they had grown up. And he was proud of them. Minato and Kushina would’ve been so proud of them.

The photographer looked between cleaning his camera and Hiruzen. He rubbed the back of his neck with his clean hand. “I’m still getting paid for this, right?”

O~O

Naruto walked through Konoha, hands behind his head. He didn’t have much to do. He wanted tomorrow to come as quick as possible. It was the day when they got assigned to their teams and found out who was in it and who was their sensei. He really wanted Iruka to be his sensei but that wasn’t possible. Iruka was going to stay on as a teacher at the Academy. So that meant Naruto might get a teacher who probably hated his guts. Another secret wish he wanted, was for Kitsune to be om his team. The chances were 50/50 though. They had to balance out their teams and he sucked at chakra control while Kitsune had perfect control. But then again, who wants two Jinchūriki on their team unless you want them to cause havoc.

Naruto was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the cardboard box following him around. He greeted Chōji and Shikamaru as he passed and asked for whether or not they saw Kitsune but he still didn’t see the box following him at a safe distance.

Halfway through the village, Naruto began to feel like someone was watching him and stopped. He heard scuffling and looked over his shoulder. A box with two holes in the front was on the ground. Taking one step forward, Naruto watched as the box moved a bit. Just by watching the box he already knew who was following him.

“You can stop hiding. I know you’re there, little boy,” Naruto rolled his eyes, turning his whole body to face the box.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Smoke spewed out from the holes and the underside of the box. Naruto coughed and shielded his mouth but not before he saw the box get tossed to the side. Had this kid really been trying to do a Henge no Jutsu like that? Even he could do a better job than that.

The boy stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. “How did you see through my disguise? No one has been able to do that!” the boy exclaimed.

“That’s so obvious it’s pathetic! That wasn’t even good enough for my friend Chōji, and his standards aren’t even high,” Naruto looked off to the side then down at the boy. “Why’d you follow me, anyways?”

The boy looked down at the ground quickly, trying to hide his angry blush from being discovered so easily. He looked up at Naruto once it had returned to its normal flush. “I... I want you to train me so I can beat the Third Hokage! You were able to take out Ojii-san and Ebisu-sensei at once without even lifting a finger. Even that photo guy! If you can train me, I can become Hokage in no time.”

Naruto stared at the boy, surprised. He remembered when he had been that obsessed with becoming Hokage after Kitsune told him about who they were. Seeing this boy stand before him, he saw how he was when he was that age. A rash began to form on the back of his neck and he reached up to scratch at it, growling at the irritated sensation that went over his body. The boy watched him for a moment, waiting for a response.

“Fine! I guess I could take on an apprentice for when I become Hokage. I’ll teach you everything I know so far,” Naruto said, grinning a bit.

“You want to become Hokage as well?” the boy asked.

Naruto raised and lowered one shoulder. “Well, yeah. It’s been my goal for some time. Ever since I entered the Academy, I guess.” He looked off to the side where the village centre was. He could help this kid by teaching him some basic jutsu he already knew. Maybe Oiroke no Jutsu or Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Whichever one seemed easiest for an eight year old kid. He looked back toward the kid. “Why are you so hellbent on beating the Hokage anyway? Shouldn’t you be worrying about Academy crap like every other kid your age?”

The boy was silent for a moment, just staring at the ground intently. His small hands bunched up into fists, visibly shaking. He looked up at Naruto, with determination in his eyes that confused Naruto to no end. “My name is Konohamaru. But no one calls me that. Whenever anyone sees or calls me, they only see the grandson of the Hokage. Nobody recognizes me as an individual. I hate that. So... So I want the title of Hokage right now!”

That stung for Naruto. This kid was trying to be noticed for something that he did on his own and not something he was born into. He wanted people to notice him for who he was on his own. Naruto smirked a little as he stared at the boy. At least he wasn’t allowing the tile of the Hokage’s grandson to go to his head. Naruto knew a lot of people who acted big just because their parents were high-ranking shinobi or something. Mainly Usagi and Kyou. Thank Kami he probably wouldn’t see them again. He doubted he’d be placed on a team with them since he didn’t seem to get along with either of them.

Back to the present, Naruto smirked as he looked at Konohamaru. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Okay, I’ll be your trainer but don’t expect this to be easy work. I’m going to teach you everything I know and it might make your brain explode so I’ll only say sorry when that does happen. For now, I’m going to teach you all the basics that I know.”

“Okay, Boss!” Konohamaru grinned, reaching from ear to ear.

The afternoon went as expected. Naruto went through the training steps he had learned in the Academy and taught Konohamaru about “catra”. He then taught him how to do the Oiroke no Jutsu, which ended with Naruto getting a bruise the size of a grapefruit on the back of his head. That took up basically the whole day, and at the end of it, Naruto had come to the agreement that they would be rivals until one of them succeeded in becoming Hokage. The entire time the two were outside, Naruto didn’t run into his twin once. He was beginning to wonder what she did all day when he wasn’t around. He had seen Hinata but she was at home with her younger sister so that meant his sister was out somewhere else.

Ebisu had came over and got Konohamaru, after having another massive nosebleed from seeing Naruto’s technique. But then he took Konohamaru away for training and probably another lecture.

Now that he had nothing to do, Naruto wandered the village pointlessly. He mentally ticked off who he could go to for some company. Kiba; he was sleeping the day away so he was wide awake for finding out who was on his squad. Shikamaru; he was probably cloud gazing by a himself or with Chōji. Chōji, either with Shikamaru or his father. Thinking about Chōji hanging out with his dad caused a painful tug in Naruto’s chest and he pushed the thought away. Hinata.

Naruto stopped as he thought it over. She had been training with her sister when he last saw her but that had been over an hour ago. She usually panicked around him but maybe that was because she hadn’t been alone with him first hand. He could change that.

Running in the direction of the Hyuga Compound, Naruto dodged the incoming stream of villagers. During the afternoon, there was something called a lunch rush where people would go to restaurants or cafés for their food. It always made walking difficult. Especially for someone small, like he was. But Naruto was able to make it to the Hyuga Compound in record time, after a bit of a challenge of trying to find the place for the second time.

It took up a large block of the village. But then again, the whole Hyuga clan lived there so it accommodated many people. Naruto jumped onto the branch of a nearby tree that overlooked the compound and peered inside the courtyard. A massive courtyard with one tree in the right hand corner. Small flowers grew around the porch, none of which Naruto knew the names of. Just by looking at the courtyard, Naruto could tell our professional and formal the Hyuga really were. And Hinata gave off the feeling that they were all quiet.

Spotting movement, Naruto turned his head and saw a small girl walking along the porch by herself. “Hina--” Naruto stopped halfway and quickly covered his mouth. The girl’s head spun as she tried to locate the sound, large, white eyes searching for the sound. At that moment, Naruto knew that wasn’t Hinata. The girl had dark-brown hair that reached to the middle of her back, with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. Her large, white eyes had a tinge of lilac in them, not lavender. She wore a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt with mesh armour underneath and blue shorts. Why would a girl need to wear mesh armour at home? Was she seriously expecting an attack?

The girl looked around once more before huffing out a breath and continuing into one of the rooms. Naruto uncovered his mouth and exhaled. That girl scared the hell out of him. She looked ready to kill if she found him. That must’ve been Hinata’s sister. They didn’t look much alike aside from their pupiless eyes.

Naruto exhaled and leaned against the tree. If that girl had to call her father, he’d have to leave or risk getting his ass kicked by a Hyuga Clan member. He looked around the courtyard for Hinata but couldn’t spot her. And that was saying a lot since there was no one even outside. Naruto began to wonder if Kitsune had ever been in the compound itself. Or if Hinata’s father knew that they were best friends. But he doubted anyone would know. Hinata was very quiet about who she was friends with.

At this rate, I’ll spend the whole day just waiting here. Naruto thought. He slid down the branch, ready to jump down.

“N-N-N-Naruto-kun?”

Naruto quickly looked down and saw Hinata standing on the ground, her index fingers pressed together as she watched him. He grinned and tried to hang onto the branch to ease himself down gently but his fingers slipped over a smooth area, causing him to lose his grip. He yelled as he crashed to the floor, his backside hitting the root of the tree. Hot pain travelled along his spine and through to his eyes. Blinking his eyes to ward off the tears, Naruto looked up at the Hyuga heiress. “Hinata-chan! Good to see you!”

Hinata stared at Naruto then looked behind her at the entrance to the compound. She turned back to him, her eyes frightened and showing slight concern. “Are... Are you okay, Naruto-kun?”  
“Yep! Perfectly fine! Feel just great,” Naruto jumped back onto his feet, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to supress the tingle in his tailbone. It felt the same as when he bumped his elbow into the corner of the table.

Probably not believing him, Hinata nodded but looked down at the root of the tree. “W-W-Was there something y-y-you needed, N-N-N-Naruto-kun?”

Naruto frowned as he tried to remember why he was there and rubbed his chin in thought. His eyebrows raised as he remembered. “Oh yeah, just wanted to find out if you were free to hang out?”

Hinata’s body went rigid as the words left his lips. Her mouth gaped open slightly and her entire face went as red as a strawberry. She blinked twice, staring at Naruto. “N-Nāni?”  
Naruto stood up, dusting his backside off. He looked over at Hinata and shrugged his shoulders. “Hinata, can I say something?”

“Y-Y-Yeah...”

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He had never really been alone with Hinata before. She always seemed to get fidgety around him or have to go off somewhere quickly once he said something to her. “I know you’re Kitsune’s best friend and I know you’ve never warmed to me.”

“Naruto-kun, that’s not true!” Hinata exclaimed, her pale cheeks going pink.

Naruto held a hand out to stop her. “Look, don’t argue. We’ve never got friendly. But I wanted to say, I hope that can change. I’m nice. I really am. Apart from my terrible taste in jokes and...” he looked up at her and grinned sheepishly. “It would be great if we can be friends.”

A silence followed as Hinata stared at Naruto. A breeze picked up and blew hair into Hinata’s face, hiding the glossy look in her eyes. It hadn’t been her intention to come across as distant or anti-social. Anything she wanted to tell Naruto would just leave her mind as soon as she saw him and it didn’t help he was able to talk casually to her without having a full-blown kid’s stroke.

Her heart would suddenly beat faster and she couldn’t be able to breathe. The worse that happened was she would faint and that would happen... every second day. She pressed her fingers together and took deep breaths, her heart fluttering hard against her ribcage.  
Naruto wanted to be her friend. That was good enough.

“A-A-Absolutely... Absolutely,” Hinata stuttered.

Naruto nodded, smiling at her. “Great... so can we hang out now?”

Another blush and flutter of her heart. She swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes tightly. She had to remain calm or else she could blow any chance of being good friends with him. She was best friends with Kitsune, and Naruto was her brother, which meant she had to be at least friends with him or else every second would be awkward. That wasn’t what she wanted at all.

“L-L-L-Like a... like a...”

“Okay, let’s go! We can look for Kitsune along the way,” Naruto suggested as he began walking in the opposite direction.

Her shoulders slumped as he walked off but quickly rose again. Had he said “look” for Kitsune? Sparing one glance back at the compound, Hinata ran after Naruto. He really walked fast for someone who was going at his slowest pace. Once she caught up to him, she lingered behind, trying to think of the appropriate way to approach it. Naruto wanted to be friends, it should’ve been the only thing running through her mind but it kept going back to the fact she hadn’t seen Kitsune all day. It wasn’t unusual. Actually, it was. Kitsune never came over at a specific time but she always came by at least once a day to see if she had anything to complain about. If Naruto hadn’t seen her, something was up.

“Naruto-kun?”

At the mention of his name, Naruto turned his head to the side to show he was listening. “Hmm?”

“Y-Y-You said you haven’t seen K-K-K-Kitsune-chan all day?”

“Yep. Not once. I thought she was with you but clearly not because here you are, with me, so that must mean she’s off somewhere by herself,” Naruto shrugged.

Everything other word out of his mouth made Hinata blush but she couldn’t focus on that. Kitsune never liked to be alone, not even in an area bustling with people. She would become quiet and draw herself into a shell that not even she could penetrate. It was probably a personal thing. But Hinata knew it wasn’t good that Kitsune hadn’t been seen all day. She looked up at the back of Naruto’s head. “T-T-T-This is bad, Naruto-kun. Kitsune-chan d-doesn’t like to be by herself.”

Naruto stopped and turned to her, raising an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

Hinata swallowed the dry sensation in her throat and began to explain everything that she knew about Kitsune. They needed to find her in case something had happened.

O~O

Unlike Naruto who went about as if everything was normal, Kitsune had more trouble coming to terms with being the Nibi Jinchūriki. She didn’t feel comfortable around anyone knowing that they knew she held something terrible within. That night after kicking Mizuki’s ass, Kitsune had been fine when she was with Iruka and Naruto but now that she alone, she thought she could feel the beast stirring within her. So that had been the creature she had seen seven years ago. The one trapped behind the web.

You must be wondering who I am. But for a mind so incompetently pure and holy... it wouldn’t comprehend for one so young.

Was that what the beast had meant? Now that she was older and knew what was in her, would she go back to that same forest?

Kitsune’s hand went up to the seal of her chest. The beat of her heart could be felt through the material. If it was her own heart... why was the seal directly over it anyway? What had the Yondaime hoped to achieve by putting the seal over there?

To stay away from crowds and away from her friends, Kitsune had hid away at the Konoha shrines. Long ago, people had believed spirits lived there but that myth had worn off as soon as the First and Second Hokage passed on. Now it was mainly used for decoration. Kitsune sat in the arms of a dragon statue, her whole body able to fit in it. She was hunched over, her fingers picking off the concrete that had flaked off.

For 12 years she thought she was a normal orphan. But it had all been a lie. A messed up, completely deranged and insane lie. Her mind began to wonder if the others knew, Shikamaru and Kiba. If they did, they didn’t act like it. 

Kitsune sighed and pressed two fingers against her throbbing temple. She thought into things too much. She should’ve been worrying about who would be on her team and who her sensei would be. But instead, she thought of something that had remained tranquil within her for years. So that could’ve been the silver lining.

It hadn’t killed her... yet.

She sucked in a deep breath, jumping out from the concrete arms. If she didn’t find Hinata, she’d start a whole hunt. Would probably get Iruka-sensei involved.

A tingling sensation went through her neck and she spun around, sensing someone was there. She expected Naruto or Kiba to be there but instead, someone she had thought long gone sat on the top of the statue’s head. Haloed in sun rays, shaggy blonde hair blew in the wind.

“My, my, funny thing finding you here... Uzumaki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words
> 
> Omago-sama - Honorable Grandson  
> Godaime Hokage - Fifth Hokage  
> Kore - Yo/hey  
> Ojii-san - Grandfather  
> Obaa-chan - Grandmother


	23. A Raven Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of a villain means the rise of a hero. A raven haired hero at that. Sound the trumpets.

Kitsune took hesitant steps back, staring at Sato. He still looked the same as ever, cocky smirk in place and lime green eyes flashing deceit. This time, he didn’t wear Konoha’s uniform but instead a lilac tunic with brown wraps around his arms, grey pants and black shinobi sandals. Around his neck, he loosely wore an Otogakure headband. Kitsune’s eyes widened in realization.

He had been a spy in the village the entire time.  
She wanted to hit herself upside the head for not realizing it sooner. He had been the one to start the fire in the slums, he was the one watching her and Naruto on their second day at the Academy. For all she knew, he had been secretly watching her and she hadn’t even been aware of it.

Kitsune backed up, hoping it was all a genjutsu and she could get out of it. Large hands grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from moving. She looked up and saw another Otogakure shinobi. Looking around, Kitsune saw the same problem. More than six shinobi were surrounding the shrine, all of them watching her with a sick, twisted expression. One of them even licked his lips as he eyed her up and down. She wondered if this was how a slab of meat felt on a butcher’s table.

“Running would not be wise, Kitsune-chan. It would be best if you just followed us to avoid... unnecessary casualties,” Sato suggested, stepping forward and shrugging his shoulders. As if that was the most simple reason.

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Kitsune hissed, retching herself free from the larger man’s grip.

The older shinobi chuckled, amused by her resistance. “You were right, Sato-san. This girl’s got some bite. I like this one!” one of them laughed.

She glared at the one who had spoken then turned to Sato. So he spoke about her. If she was supposed to feel complimented, she didn’t. She didn’t know what Sato had said about her and she sure as hell didn’t want to know. From the looks she was receiving, it must’ve been interesting on their part. She held back a shudder and focused on Sato. “What the hell do you want? Why are you here?”

“Fiery. I like that. But now I need you to be completely calm unless you want your brother to be harmed,” Sato said, his lip curling in satisfaction at the horrified look she showed.  
She chewed the corner of her lip, staring at Sato. 

He wasn’t lying. She could see that. And there was no way she was endangering her brother’s life. Especially after finding out what they really were. Since she never answered, Sato furthered his statement. “I was ordered to bring you in, but if you proved resistant, I’d have no choice but to eliminate your Kyūubi brother.”

“You know about that?” Kitsune gasped, looking up at him.

“Everyone knows, dullstone. It just took you longer to see it.”

Kitsune gulped and looked around at the enemy shinobi. Too many for her in a straight-up fight. Their chakra signature were that of Chūnin level, nothing to worry about but Sato’s. His was a worry. If she had to fight him, it wouldn’t end well for her. She wouldn’t be able to handle him. Somehow he must’ve felt her lingering because he quickly lowered his chakra level so she couldn’t feel. How she was able to feel it was beyond him. A new ability from the Bijū probably.  
“Where are you gonna take me?” Kitsune questioned, glaring at Sato.

“Our employer, he is someone unlike your precious Hokage but was trained by him before moving on and starting his own legacy. A legacy he wants you to be a part of,” Sato answered, admiration evident in his voice. He circled Kitsune and watched her closely. “Do you really want to live a life of solitude in this pitiful village? For 12 years, you were kept in the dark about your true nature; and I get the feeling you're not a fan of being left in the dark. If they truly cared about your wellbeing, they wouldn’t have created the decree and wouldn’t have treat you like scum. Our employer is insisting we bring you back where you can live your life out as a Jinchūriki.”

That one sentence was Sato’s mistake. Kitsune narrowed her eyebrows and took a step back. “Then tell your employer I’m going to have to decline. I don’t want to live my life out as a Jinchūriki. He can go send you and his bozos somewhere else, cause I’m not leaving.”

The shinobi exchanged glances, all of them scowling their eyebrows. They hadn’t expected her to decline the offer, especially after Sato had explained how the village treated her because of status. But she was actually staying behind. With how she had been acting, they had assumed she was would cave in. Turns out it wasn’t that easy.

Sato raised an eyebrow. “I’m afraid that’s not up for debate.”

She looked up and saw something glow red on his neck. She swore she saw it spread upward but it vanished as quick as she saw it. Taking a step back, Kitsune stared at Sato. His playful stare had disappeared and was replaced by an unreadable one. He took slow steps toward her, watching her without blinking his eyes. Kitsune reacted the only way she knew possible. She grabbed the arm of the man behind her and flipped his body over in Sato’s direction. She ducked around the body and tried to run off through the open space that had been left by the shinobi.

Her path was blocked as shinobi moved in front, all baring some form of a weapon. Kunai, sword, daggers, shuriken. She counted them down. 

Behind her she could hear the one she had flipped stand up, growling to himself. Nothing she couldn’t handle. She took Mizuki down, she can take them. But then again, Naruto had helped her and it was clones that did all the heavy work.  
Guess she was on her own.

“Get her!” Sato ordered, narrowing his eyebrows. Battle roars travelled around the shrine. Just her luck.

Kitsune’s eyes darted up at the approaching shadows, the hairs on the back of her neck tingling. They were getting closer but she didn’t move. She crouched down, her right leg stretching forward while her left leg was bent. She raised her arms above her in a diagonal shape. A phoenix stance. She had self-taught herself back when she knew her and Naruto were going to be alone and not really safe.

One of the shinobi drew closer, swinging his blade above his head. “You’re gonna die here, little bitch!”

Kitsune closed her eyes, calming herself. They were just being reckless. And recklessness led to mistakes. She pushed herself off the ground, spreading her legs and arms out as she spun her body in a scissors shape. Her hands knocked against the side of his neck as she spun and her feet kicked into his stomach. She placed her hands on the ground and wrapped her legs around his neck. Curling her hips forward, she tossed the shinobi into Sato, who barely had time to react and move out the way. He stepped to the side, growling at their weakness. Kitsune flipped herself back up, staring Sato down.

Sato watched as one by one, Kitsune shoved his men aside like they were nothing. Her abilities were far beyond that of a Genin and he knew it was because of the Nibi. He could see now why he wanted her... Her talents would be wasted as a kunoichi of Konoha where they’d try to keep her in the village for as much as possible.

Kitsune did a few hand seals, her eyebrows scowling together as she tried to remember the correct order of seals. A ringing sound rang out as her fingers moved into a tiger seal. She grinned and placed a hand to her mouth, her thumb and index finger curling into a circle.

“Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!” Fire expelled from her mouth in a long, continuous flame. She turned her head as well as her body, creating a circle of fire around her. The flames created a barrier around her, keeping her in. She crouched down and raised her arms above her head. The flames followed her fingers upward and connected to form a dome.

Keep them out. Keep them out. Kitsune thought. She clasped her hands together, maintaining the control of the dome. Lucky for her, the heat of the dome didn’t bother her but anyone within three metres would feel as if they were trapped in a furnace in a long polar neck shirt and snow pants. Beneath her, chakra seeped out and entered the dome, strengthening it without her knowing.

Just as Kitsune thought she was out of the clear, a hand forced its way through the fire dome, reaching out to her. Kitsune yelped and ducked back, moving away from the hand. She hadn’t expected someone to get through. It was only possible for her to do that since it was her chakra kneaded into fire. The hand grabbed her by the throat, squeezing as it dragged her out. The dome around her dissipated once she fully out, leaving a scorched outline. Sato held her above the ground, a pure look of annoyance on his face. His eye flashed a snake-like yellow.

“I was really hoping to avoid harming you but you’re proving to be a hassle,” Sato growled. He pulled his right fist back, a flicker of chakra glowing over it. His fist moved like a lightning kunai, connecting with her stomach. She doubled over, gagging in pain. The pain shot through her worse than she could possibly imagine. And it was probably because of the chakra infused into the punch. Her insides felt as if they were on fire, burning her nerves.

Doing the one thing she was good at, she swung her foot back and collided it with his crouch. The immediate reaction was meant to be Sato screaming in pain and releasing her from his grip. But he only tightened and grinned at her. Her eyes darted down to where she had kicked and her eyes widened. “Your poor girlfriend.”

“Are you going to be a good sweetheart and come quietly, or are we gonna have to do this the hard way?” Sato asked, not affected by anything she had done.

Kitsune didn’t respond. She smirked and giggled, a bit of perspiration trailing down her forehead. Sato frowned at her and raised a shoulder. “What is it?”

“You called me sweetheart,” Kitsune smiled, her hands gripping at his arm limply.

Sato didn’t find it amusing and reached into his pouch, pulling out a kunai. He spun it around on his finger before stabbing it into her shoulder. She howled in pain, her head rolling back. Instead of taking the kunai out, Sato left it in and stared at her coldly. He looked off to one of his men who had begun to stand up. “If we knew she was going to be this much trouble, we would’ve gone for the Kyūubi Jinchūriki instead.”

“But Oroc--” the shinobi stopped halfway at Sato’s glare and cleared his throat. “But the boss wants her. He was very specific about it. And what the boss wants...”

“He gets. I am well aware of that. He also wanted the weakest of the Bijū and it just so happened to be a girl,” Sato laughed. He gripped the kunai and yanked it out, Kitsune’s blood dripping off of it onto the ground. Blood seeped out of the entry wound, drenching the torn part of the clothing. He didn’t clean the blade off and just tossed it into his pouch. If he was really keeping her blood as a souvenir, then he must’ve been as messed up as she had always imagined him to be.

Kitsune gasped for air, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe with Sato blocking anyway of oxygen getting into her lungs. White spots appeared in her vision. Her head lolled from side to side. Since when did she have such tiny lungs incapable of storing large amount of air?

Sato didn’t fail to notice and looked back toward her, grinning. His hand charged up another burst of chakra before clenching it into a fist. “Lights out, little girl.”

She was suddenly plunged into darkness, unable to force herself to stay awake any longer once Sato’s fist collided for a second time into her stomach. All feeling and consciousness left her as she was knocked out.

O~O

Darkness was all she could see. Her body felt like jello and her hands and feet were numb. 

Completely filled with pins and needles. The beginning of a migraine was forming and the potent taste of iron filled her mouth. She tried to think of anything metallic she might’ve bitten but nothing came to mind, and the very thought of thinking made her brain tremble painfully. Was it even possible for a brain to shiver? Either way, she really wanted to spit out the foul taste. Her lashes fluttered as her eyes began to open. Her body moved but she couldn’t feel her muscles move as it normally would when she walked. Dry, brown grass was in front of her, footprints imprinted into the ground with each step.

She looked at the black shinobi sandals that were walking. Black? She didn’t wear black sandals. And they sure as hell weren’t that big. Her eyes travelled up the grey pants leg and then to the black woolly sweater that rubbed against her bare arms. She craned her head to the side and saw a bald head.

That explained everything. She turned her head back forward so the shinobi wouldn’t know she was awake. Hanging below her, her wrists were tied together with rope in what looked like military knots. Her hands had gone a ghostly pale, a slight shade of blue mixing in with it. All blood had drained from her hands. That explained why she couldn’t feel them anymore. She tilted her chin down to her chest and saw her feet, swinging uselessly. Ropes were tied around her ankles and she could see her toes had turned almost as blue as her sandals. From the cold or drained blood, Kitsune wasn’t sure.

The night sky shrouded the trees in slight darkness with only the moon as a source of light. And with that darkness came a cold breeze. One that she hadn’t been prepared for. If she had been prepared, she wouldn’t be freezing her ass off at that moment.

Diverting her attention away from her freezing and aching body, Kitsune listened to the conversations between the shinobi who had just so happened to kidnap her. Once she got her hands on them, she was going to remind them why she had a Bijū within her and not them.  
“How about a game of Janken Pon? Loser has to carry this thing?” the one carrying her over his shoulder asked.

“Can you even do that with 3 people?” another asked.

“Hai. Of course. Come on, one, two, three...”

“All paper. What are the odds?” a bored one yawned. Kitsune could hear that this one was dragging his feet and yawning constantly. How long had they been walking that they were taking shifts of carrying her? Who had carried her so far?

“Do I look like I went to that crap Academy? Again, one, two, three...”

“Proximity bomb beats paper,” one of them chuckled. Kitsune rolled her eyes and thought of possible ways to shift her body without alerting them.

“No, bomb doesn’t beat paper. Stick to the rules!”

“One, two, three...”

“What the fuck is that?!”

“Dynamite.”

“Oh, for the love of...”

They bickered on about a few other things, none of which interested Kitsune. Her main goal was to get out of the situation she was currently in. 

When she had raised her head a bit earlier, she had seen the background and didn’t recognize anything. Too many trees, not enough light. She was basically swimming in darkness. Where was Sato? Had he left her in the incapable hands of three enemy shinobi whose asses she had already kicked earlier? Kitsune hiccuped, her eyes widening.

But the shinobi didn’t respond. They just continued talking. One of them spoke loud enough for Kitsune to hear. “Hard to believe this little kid kicked your ass,” the tired one said softly.

“Don’t act like you didn’t get hurt. She bruised your left nut!”

“And broke four of my ribs and knocked my wisdom tooth out. The tooth, I was fine with. It was beginning to hurt anyway. But the ribs... I’m lucky Sato knows medical jutsu or I’d be as dead as the others.”

Dead? Had she really killed them? She wasn’t even using any chakra except for her fire style and she had been hiding in the dome the entire time. Maybe those had been stupid enough to try and penetrate it and ended up getting incinerated. Seemed likely. Or they died from blood loss or punctured lungs. That seemed even more likely. But either way, her intention hadn’t been to kill them. She was hoping her first kill would be on an actual mission, not some kidnapping. What would Naruto or Hinata think if they found out? Her heart shivered at the thought.

“We’ll stop here for the night, that girl might need another dose of hallucinogen.”

Sato’s voice woke Kitsune from her daze. Her body automatically went tense and she held her breath. His voice alone made goosebumps travel along her skin and her spine click into one solid place. Her hands, already numb and looking like death, balled up into fists. She really want to punch his face in and snap that pointy nose of his.

Kitsune felt her body be heaved off of the larger man’s shoulder and onto the cold ground. She kept her eyes closed and her mouth in a straight line. Usually she had the tendency to smile when pretending to be asleep but it was as if her body knew this was a serious matter and remained completely still. And it worked in her favour since she could feel all their eyes on her.

“So what do we do when this kid finally wakes up?” the larger one asked, shuffling or moving. Kitsune couldn’t tell and didn’t really care.

“I don’t know. Girls need a manual from the age ten to sixteen.”

“Wait... since when have you been all about reading?” the tired one asked, his voice close by to where she was because she could feel his breath tickling the hair hanging in her face.

“I read!”

“Porn don’t count."

“Shut up!”

Kitsune struggled to stifle her laughter and had to bite down hard on her tongue until the copper taste flooded her mouth. She knew laughing wasn’t in the cards and that if they realized she was awake, they’d drug her. Again, supposedly.

That would explain the slight sting in the side of her neck. A woozy feeling had been present when she had woken up but it wasn’t familiar with any drugs she had learnt about. Hopefully not methamphetamines. That took ages to wear out of someone’s system and she didn’t want to be labelled as a drug addict.

Something cold and sharp pressed against the side of her neck, on the exact spot that she had been injected before. Her body jerked forward, her eyes snapping open. Bunching her fists together, she slammed both fists into the shinobi face. The bone in his nose crushed underneath her fists, blood flooding from his nostrils. He screamed out in pain, falling back and both hands holding his nose. “That bitch broke my fucking nose!” he howled.

“It can’t be that bad,” the larger one rolled his eyes and grabbed Kitsune by her wrists, pinning it above her head.

The shinobi glared at him and moved his bloody hands away. The bone had pierced through the skin, blood pouring out from his nostrils and the wound itself. The bone had snapped in two with the front part jabbing out of his nose and the other shifted into an awkward place. The larger one stared wide eyed then looked to Kitsune, his eyes going dark. “You’re gonna pay for that, little bitch!”

“I’d like you to try, dickless!” Kitsune hissed, narrowing her eyebrows. “It won’t end well for you.”

“Why you...” he pulled his fist back and got ready to punch her.

“Don’t!”

He spun around and saw Sato, making his way toward them. He flipped his head to the side, his long fringe moving out of his eye. Kitsune looked up, staring at Sato’s face. Now that his hair was out of the way, Kitsune was able to see his hidden eye. It was bright yellow with a slit for a pupil. Intricate tattoos were surrounding his eye and along his cheekbone, reaching all the way to his ear. In his ear were multiple loop earrings reaching to the top. Kitsune didn’t know the reason but her stomach twisted into nervous knots. She stared at Sato. Had he been hiding that the entire time?

He crouched down and balanced on the balls of his feet. He tilted his head to the side, smirking deviously at her. “I'll handle her.”

“But Sato-san, she broke Yasuhiro’s --”

“I’ll heal it later,” Sato didn’t turn his gaze away from her once. He grabbed her by her wrists, yanking her up as he stood. Holding her arms above her head so she couldn’t do anything, Sato began walking further into the forest. “Don’t wait up, she needs to learn some manners. Just apply pressure to the wound and it will clot up.”

“But the bone went...” the shinobi watched as Sato walked off, pulling a red haired teenage girl with her arms above her head like a schoolgirl. “Through.”

Sato dragged Kitsune behind him, not caring that she tripped over stones and long weeds. She stumbled, not able to walk with her ankles tied together. They moved through the forest, deeper and deeper. They were still walking ten minutes later and by then Kitsune’s feet were beginning to feel bruised. The shinobi were far behind them, not even a speck in the distance. Kitsune began to wonder if Sato was taking her to this secret place without the others knowing. He didn’t seem to care much about them to begin with. One of his comrades had a bone sticking out of his face and he just brushed it off like it was nothing.

But this was the man who had tried to kill her when she was four years old. He clearly didn’t have compassion.

Sato stopped, Kitsune bumping into him and toppling backward. Since he held her arms, before her butt could even touch the ground, she was being kept from falling completely. The sudden tug of falling down caused her wrists to rub against the ropes, burning her flesh. She bit her bottom lip, wincing and sucking in a quick breath. Sato turned his head slightly, the tattooed half of his face looking back at her.

“You’re causing a lot of problems for me, Uzumaki,” he shoved her up against the nearest tree, pinning her arms above her with one hand. His face inched closer and he leered at her. “I promised my employer that no harm would come to you but he didn’t say I have to be gentle in bringing you back.”

Cautiously, Kitsune lifted her head and stared at Sato. Her sensitive and cautious side wished he’d let his hair cover up his eye again before it was scaring her and making her realize she had made a very big mistake in trying to pick a fight with him. Her nose twitched at the mucus smell that came off his flesh. As she stared at him, she noticed how the skin around his eye appeared slimy and scale like.

Like a snake.

Kitsune barely had time to register anything as Sato’s free hand darted up her skirt, latching onto her shorts. She kicked her leg out, a response she had taught herself after years of being groped by hormonal teenage boys. Sato merely moved his leg back, keeping his eyes on Kitsune the entire time. Her heart hammered in her chest. Every part of her was telling her to scream for help but she couldn’t risk getting herself hurt.

Besides, Sato had said more than once that his “employer” didn’t want her being harmed in any way and they were sticking to that rule...halfway. Drugging her couldn’t possibly be the only way to restrain her.

Sato’s hand gripped onto the waistband of her pants, inching it down ever so slightly. Kitsune flailed her legs uselessly in an attempt to get his hand off of her. It did nothing and he held onto her wrists tighter, his nails digging into her palm. His head moved closer to hers, his breath fanning out over her collarbone. Her shoulders hunched up, blocking access to any part of her neck. The hand that had been on her shorts slipped away and instead went to her chest, squeezing it. She hissed, kicking her leg into his shin. He pulled his head back and stared at her. “This would be so much easier if you just let it happen.”

“Let what happen? Let you stick your pathetic excuse of a dick in me? Fat chance!” Kitsune hissed, trying to move her arms out his grip.  
Sato sighed. “I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to do this...”

“Do what—Ahh!” Kitsune yelped out as Sato tilted her head back roughly, banging her head against the bark of the tree. Tiny stars burst into her vision, and her brain tingled unpleasantly. There was rummaging and the sound of glass clinking. Unable to push her head forward, Kitsune stared up at the sky, her eyes burning with unshed tears. She wanted to break free and scream for help but another part of her stopped herself. 

Someone had to realize she was gone. Naruto? Hinata? Anyone?

Her lips were pried apart and her eyes darted down to Sato’s fingers as he attempted to open her mouth. In between his lips was a vile of purple liquid. The liquid splashed around in its small compartment, black bubbles popping to its surface. Black bubbles? Now she definitely didn’t trust it; not that she had to begin with.

She forced her lips closer together despite the pain from his nails digging into the inside of her lips. She didn’t want that strange liquid travelling down her throat. What would happen if it entered her stomach? It could burn her insides or turn her into some weird creature. Sato slammed the back of her head into the tree, forcing her mouth open. He took that chance to pour whatever liquid was in the compartment down her throat. A small bit of it rolled out from the corner of her mouth and down her chin.

She coughed, trying to gag it back up but it was already burning her stomach. “What—what was that?”

Sato grinned and linked his fingers behind her head, bringing his face closer to hers. “You look scared. Of course, you should be. I’m not a very nice person and all alone out here, where no one can hear you...” his face was inches away from hers and she had a close up view of his scale like skin. “You better co-operate with me. I don’t want to hurt you, you’ve got such a pretty face...”

Where had she heard that before? She cringed as Sato licked the remainder of the substance off of her face. Kitsune knew what was about to come and she didn’t want it. Especially with this psycho. Sato’s hands moved down to the binds keeping her legs together and yanked them off, snapping the ropes completely. In a vain attempt to free herself she kicked her legs out but she was too far gone to even focus on her physical self. Whatever drug Sato had given her were working fast. Her head, warm from the blood soaking the back of it, fell back against the bark of the tree and her limbs fell limp. A sense of tiredness overtook her.

Inaudible words and groans left her mouth as she tried to speak. Sato smirked and his hands moved up to her chest. The response wasn’t what he had expected. Kitsune’s face contorted into one of discomfort and she tried to edge away from Sato’s grip. But her face did heat up.

“Blushing, Kitsune-chan?” he questioned. His hand moved down to tug at her shorts and this time she felt them slip down her thighs. Her face heated up even further. Her main objective was to get away from Sato before something pure was taken away from her.

Naruto-kun... Please; help me. Kitsune thought sadly as tears threatened to spill.

O~O

Her chakra signature was weak but strong enough that he could still locate her. There was only one girl he knew with that unique red hair.

Strands of that very hair were leaving a trail along the forest pathway, standing out against the dark brown ground. Drops of blood had also followed those strands of hair. There had been a massive pool of it by the dragon shrine but had lessened with the distance it went. He had found a scorched circle in the shrines along with a few burnt bodies. Once he examined them, he had noticed their broken ribs and their shattered spines.

A short fight had obviously occurred. One that ended quickly due to their incompetence.  
He had followed the strands for a long time, having to stop a few times to make sure he was going in the right direction. By now he had went past the village gates and was heading in the direction of Otogakure. He was dangerously nearing the Valley of the End. How no one had noticed someone was missing was beyond him but he couldn’t allow his new comrade to be taken by enemies. They had been friends at one point in his life... and now that they were both Genin, they were comrades as well.

“That was the first time I ever fought a girl and she broke my arm in three different places. But you know the saying: Lightning never strikes the same place twice.”

He stopped in his tracks and held onto the branch he landed on. There were three shinobi nearby, all crowded around one tree. One of them was sitting on the ground, blood stained all the way down the front of his shirt. He had a tissue to his nose, whimpering as he tried to control the flood of blood. The other two were standing nearby, talking to each other in such a way that they could still see their friend.

“Unless you’re an electrical pole then that came happen more than once. Her bite and her bark are equal and that’s saying something,” the other replied, folding his arms across his chest.

He dropped down from the tree, hunching over and moving along quietly toward the group. They knew where she was and by the looks of it, she left a reminder not to mess with her. Didn’t expect any less from an Uzumaki. He moved up behind the first one, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him backward. The shinobi yelled out as his body thudded to the ground, the sudden force knocking him out instantly. He turned to the one across from him. The shinobi scowled and got into a stance, narrowing his eyebrows. “I don’t know who you are, freak, but don’t think for a second you’re going to get past me. It's pretty obvious you’re here for that little bitch. But you’re not going to get to her.”

He didn’t answer and instead got into his own stance. The one before him had a weak chakra signature that was no match for someone like him. Instead, he ran at the shinobi. Every second he wasted was Kitsune’s life on the line. He ran at the shinobi, pulling his fist back and striking for the stomach. Not fazed, the shinobi blocked with his forearm. He grinned and kicked his leg out at his abdomen.

They traded blows that they both blocked effortlessly. It seemed the shinobi was more stronger than he let on. But there was something odd about him. Something on the nape of his neck glowed bright red every time he charged chakra to his attacks. And every time he dodged, he’d let out a demented laugh.

He also began to notice that now that he wasn’t holding back, the chakra signatures began to waver. An unstable waver unlike anything he had ever seen. The shinobi jumped back, grinning eagerly. “I have to admit, I never expected this much of a fight against a child.”

“You're wasting my time,” he growled.

“Hardly...” the shinobi unsheathed his sword and stabbed the tip into the ground. “Have you ever faced a B-rank criminal? Few Genin have.”

“Don’t underestimate me. I’m not here for you.”

“Clearly not. I wouldn’t get your hopes high. Sato-san took her off a while ago and I haven’t heard a peep from either of them. Maybe she’s already...” the shinobi ran a hand across his throat with a twisted smirk etched across his lips.

That stopped him in his tracks. Kitsune’s chakra signature had weakened considerably, enough that he had nearly lost her location. It was faint but it was still there. If he didn’t get to her soon... what the shinobi said would become a reality. And it would be bad on Konoha’s part if their new recruited Genin died because they had not trained her sufficiently. He charged back at the shinobi, pulling a kunai out. The shinobi grinned and yanked the sword up, blocking the blade with his own. They forced their blades together, trying to push the other back.

He noticed how the mark on the shinobi’s neck glowed a bright red and began to spread. As quickly as it had moved, it retreated back. The shinobi didn’t fail to notice his distraction and countered his kunai, slicing his forearm. He hissed and pulled back, turning to the side and stabbing his kunai into the shinobi’s side. The weakened shinobi, that leaned against the tree and watched the entire scene, pulled his bloody tissue away and stared at them.

They weren’t supposed to rely on their seals. Only if the Jinchūriki acted out were they supposed to. And she hadn’t... not really.

His comrade crashed to the ground in front of him, his blood splashing onto his knees. Slowly, he looked up and saw his friend’s own sword sticking out from his chest. His eyes moved up to the teenage boy, who stood a few feet in front of him, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe. He inhaled deeply and began making his way toward him. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, shoving him against the tree. “Tell me where Uzumaki Kitsune is and I might let you go.”

“Please, just let me go. I’ll tell you where she is,” the shinobi pleaded, the pain of his destroyed nose disappearing as he stared at the boy. “Look at me, that girl beat the crap out of me. You don’t really need to kick my ass to get answers.”

He stared at the shinobi and let out a low chuckle. He pulled out the kunai he had used earlier and stabbed it into the shinobi’s shoulder, emitting a howl. He left the kunai in his shoulder blade and glared at the shinobi, narrowing his eyebrows. “Enough excuses and tell me where she is.”

“Sato dragged her further into the forest. Said he was going to teach her some manners!”

Manners? An innuendo for something else? If all the years of being stalked by boys hadn’t prepared her, then Kitsune was in trouble. He stood up, glaring at the shinobi on the ground. He turned around to walk off, but spun around and slammed his fist into his nose. A small sound left his lips but quickly died down. His body fell limp against the ground and a small pool of blood spread out across the ground.

He ignored the body and leapt up into the trees, following the deep trail in the ground. From someone being dragged through the ground. So Kitsune hadn’t put up a fight. He didn’t judge her. She killed most of the shinobi back at the shrines and whoever had to find them now... Not a pretty sight.

He moved further into the forest and a small part of him began to worry. This Sato had dragged Kitsune far so that his men wouldn’t be able to intervene but it also gave him enough time to be the freak that he probably was. His men were strange so their commander couldn’t be that far off. A voice rang out that he didn’t miss. “You’re experiencing fear in anticipation of some specific fear or danger. That’s perfectly understandable.”

“Let... l-l-let me go...” came a weak and fragile response, slightly slurred. He jumped down to the ground and what he saw surprised him more than anything. Kitsune was pinned against a tree, her arms above her head and bind by the wrists. Torn ropes lay by her feet and her peach shorts were pulled down to her knees. Sato, obviously the blonde in between her legs, had his hand up her shirt and his face buried in the crook of her neck. Her expression, though slightly dazed and confused, was also disgusted by what was happening to her. Her eyes were puffy and red, faint tear streaks running down her cheeks. Every time she swallowed, she hiccupped, a clear indication she had been crying.

Her eyes moved to where he was standing and widened in surprise. She shook her head, her lips moving into different words but no sound coming out. He frowned. Was she really trying to get him to abandon when he literally ran miles to get her? He stubbornly shook his head and folded his arms over his chest, turning his attention to Sato. “She’s obviously scared that I’ll have no choice but to kill you.”

Sato pulled back, looking over at him. His yellow eye blazed angrily at the disturbance while his green eye look amused. “And what’s this now? The boyfriend come to save the day?”

Kitsune’s face heated up and turned a bright crimson, her eyebrow twitching. “He’s not my boyfriend!” Kitsune attempted to yell but it came out as a drunk slur.

“Of course he isn’t,” Sato rolled his eyes and stood up, cracking his knuckles as he turned to face him. “Follows us all the way to the end of the country, takes out my men, I can assume, and stands before me, ready to remind me why the Uchiha were once feared.”

Sasuke stared at Sato but his eyes kept darting over to where Kitsune was. She was looking up at her arms, a kunai inserted between the rope so she couldn’t lower her arms. Even from here, Sasuke could see the veins popping out from her arms from being in an uncomfortable position for so long. Her hands were a pale blue and had even darker blue veins protruding from its surface. He needed to get her home before a whole search team went out for her. It was better that he save her instead of a search party who would look in all the wrong places.

Sato charged at Sasuke, a dark smirk over his lips. Kitsune turned her attention away from her escape and looked at the fight about to occur, her eyes stretching in fear. “Sasuke, no!”

He didn’t listen to her and ran at Sato. He grabbed his wrists and pulled him toward him, flipping Sato over his hip. Sato’s chest hit into the ground and he growled in response. This was a real fight now. He got to his feet, glaring at the young Uchiha. The two fought hard. Sato had finally found his match and neither were ready to give in. Each time Sasuke kicked, Sato blocked and each time Sato punched, Sasuke dodged then vice versa. Sato threw a reckless kick, suddenly becoming annoyed. Sasuke effortlessly moved out of the way and kicked his standing leg and punched him with his left fist. Sato fell over, hissing in pain. Sasuke took the chance and slammed his open palm into Sato’s gut, sending Sato flying back. His body crashed into the tree behind him, shattering the bark completely. 

Sasuke watched him and made sure that Sato was far enough before making his way to Kitsune.

She had watched in disbelief, remaining quiet surprisingly enough. She blinked as Sasuke came toward her. “S-S-Sasuke?”

“You’re not safe here, get out of here,” Sasuke answered as he pulled the kunai out and lowering her arms. She winced and whimpered in pain, tilting her head downward to hide her expression. Her arms were probably numb from being up for so long.

She looked up at Sasuke, her eyes brimming with tears that spilled down her cheek. “Sasuke... help me.”

He blinked in confusion before he sensed Sato’s chakra behind him. He blocked the incoming blade as he spun around. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed Sato’s face. The skin around his normal eye was beginning to peel off and reveal the same type of tattoos on the other side. His teeth had sharpened slightly and his hair was turning a silver colour. Sasuke stared. “What the...”

“I feel like I should thank you, Uchiha. If you came a second later, I’d be in trouble with employer for damaging his vessel. Besides...” Sato looked past him at Kitsune who trembled slightly in fear, waiting for blood to rush back to her hands so she could beat him herself. “Seeing her like this is more than satisfying enough.”

Sasuke could feel her shiver as Sato licked his lips, his tongue moving across his top lip. Sasuke kicked him back and looked back at Kitsune quickly. “Stay here.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Kitsune hissed, glaring at Sasuke.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, suddenly doubting his decision for coming to rescue the Uzumaki. But he was there and he might as well help her out of whatever mess she got herself into.

Sasuke hadn’t expected Sato get up when he did and was punched across the face, causing him to stumble. Sato kicked him in the side, grinning. Sasuke turned his head to the side and spat out the blood swirling in his mouth. He got into his stance and glared at Sato. He was going to finish this fight.

O~O

Kitsune had her doubts about the fight. She wanted to believe Sasuke could beat Sato but after what she saw, her hope had diminished.

She was grateful he had come to save her but it had been two years since their stupid fight and she still hadn’t forgiven him. If she had to hold a grudge against him, she would. But it warmed her heart slightly he had followed to bring her back, despite all their disagreements. She was still going to ask how he knew she had been gone but firstly, she had to break free and try and help. She wasn’t going to be a damsel in distress since she was sure as hell, no damsel.

Her eyes darted over to the kunai beside her, then they moved to the ropes around her wrist. If she could get the blade in a solid position, she could snap the ropes. Looking over at Sasuke briefly, Kitsune got to work on getting the kunai facing upward between her legs. He could clearly handle himself so far, just a few seconds longer.

The drugs had worn off, slightly. There was no feeling from the waist down and she was a bit thirsty but that was beside the problem. She attempted to run the kunai over the ropes without cutting herself, biting the corner of her lip in concentration. With no feeling in her legs, she couldn’t keep the blade right up. It kept tilting to the side or moving into the gap between her thighs, even though there was no gap to begin with.

Just as she snapped through one end, Sato tumbled beside her, banging his head against the tree. Kitsune stared at him, and slowly scooted away from him, narrowing her eyebrows. He opened his eyes and glared at her. “I'm getting you to Orochimaru-sama, you little bitch. Once I deal with this son of a bitch, you’re next!”

“I learn from mistakes, Sato. Do you?” Kitsune questioned, moving her wrists apart a bit. The ropes slid off without hassle and she inwardly grinned. Sato raised an eyebrow quizzically. Kitsune pulled her wrists apart, the ropes pulling apart. She raised her hand, open palmed. Sato sat up, staring at her before noticing the way her hand glowed a bubbling red. Her eyes flashed two separate colours. The left one green, and the right one yellow, both of them with slits for pupils. Kitsune narrowed her eyes as she stared at Sato.

“You perverted asshole, stay the hell away from me and my brother!” Kitsune yelled as she slapped him across the side of his face. His body shot to the right, his body firing through the trees like an arrow. Trees collapsed, leaving destruction in its wake. A cloud of dust covered the destroyed pathway, blocking sight of what had happened but Sasuke had already seen. He turned to Kitsune. She was breathing heavily as if the attack had drained her. It probably had. He kneeled down beside her, sighing.

“You’re a real piece of work. Why am I not surprised?” Sasuke looked at her.

She lifted her head up to him, smiling tiredly. Strands of hair from her fringe fell into her face. “Because I’m different... you always knew that,” her eyes rolled back as she fell forward. Sasuke held his arms out and caught her quickly. Despite being out in the cold and drugged, her body was at normal temperatures.

He sighed as he gently placed his hands on her shoulder and pushed her forward a bit so he could look at her. “Let’s go home before Naruto starts to worry even further.”

Kitsune blinked as he stood up, wobbling slightly. He crouched down and placed one hand beneath her knees and the other around her lower back. As he stood up, he picked her up in a bridal style position. Kitsune squeaked slightly and instantly became tense in his arms. “S-S-Sasuke?”

“Nāni?” Sasuke looked at her.

A small blush coloured her cheeks. She was looking away from him but her eyes moved around frantically. He scowled his eyebrows, not in the mood for her strange behaviour. She swallowed nervously. “My... my... w-w-w-well, you see...”

“What is it, Dobe? Do you really want to fight Sota again?”

“Umm, Sato. And... my... my shorts...”

Sasuke looked down at the ground and spotted it. Her peach shorts lay in a dishevelled heap near the tree. He looked down at where his hand was and noticed a white flash from under her skirt.

Kitsune noticed his stare and hit his arm. “Hentai! Don’t still stare!”

He glared at her but ignored the broken garment as he leapt into the trees. She obviously had more and that was far too messed up for her to put back on. He leapt through the canopy of the trees and stood on the tip of the tree. He held Kitsune in a firm but loose grip. She stared down below for a moment before looking up at him. “Y-You saved me?”

Sasuke stared at her quietly. “We’re comrades, whether you like it or not. That means looking out for each other. And I had a little help,” Sasuke quickly released her legs and pulled something out of his pocket. He held up something so she could see. Looking away from him, she focused on what he held in his hands. Fiery red strands. Something in her mind clicked in realization. Her hair. “I take it that means you shed when you’re nervous.”

“I don’t shed! It was probably loose hair that fell out while I was unconscious,” Kitsune defended, blushing angrily. She looked off at the destruction caused by one slap. Who was Orochimaru? And why did he want her as a vessel? She swallowed the dry lump in her throat and sighed. At least it was over. Sato was out of her life and she could now focus on being a Genin. She then remembered all the questions she was meant to ask Sasuke. She turned her head back up to him. “How did you know I was gone?”

“You were in my seat,” came his simple reply. Kitsune raised an eyebrow, indicating he had to clarify. “The dragon statue. Usually I’m the only one who goes there but I guess I was mistaken. You did disturb the peace in that area.”

The scorch outline and the corpses. Not a nice way to treat a shrine for the spirits. A nervous blush tinted her cheeks. “Wari. Just needed some time to gather my thoughts alone. It seemed like the best place.”

“For once we agree on something,” Sasuke muttered.

Kitsune smiled to herself. They hadn’t apologized to each other but it seemed like he could stand her presence without wanting to throttle her. At the very least they weren't glaring daggers at each other or trying to aim kunai at each other’s skulls. The second one had only been on her part. She had really wanted him gone but ignored it after a while. And after eight detentions.

A reluctant blush coloured her cheeks. “Ari-Arigato... you saved my life back there and I...” she looked up at him, smiling gently. “I owe you one.”

Sasuke’s face remained blank, and Kitsune was just about to take her compliment back when she saw his lips curl into a smirk. “Something about us Uchiha; when we make a promise, we keep it. I made a promise to the village to protect my comrades.”

Kitsune grinned foolishly. “Admit it, if I was gone you’d cry yourself to sleep. You’ve been denying it but you secretly like me. That’s the real reason you can for me.”

“Keep dreaming, Uzumaki.”

“In your dreams, apparently.”

Silence followed the two but it wasn’t filled like tension as it normally was when they were alone. It was light and easy. As if all the bad blood between them had been washed away, as if a fog had lifted. Maybe... maybe they wouldn’t always hate each other. Just a small rivalry. Because she wasn’t going to allow a guy to be her knight in shining armour. She could rescue and handle herself. Sasuke shifted her weight a bit as he turned to move back toward the village.

“Kami, you’re heavy.”

Kitsune blushed angrily and dug her nails into his forearm. “Shut your face!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words
> 
> Wari - Sorry  
> Hentai - Pervert  
> Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Fire style: Fireball Jutsu


	24. Friends or Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To become the best, you need the best. And it all starts with the best kind of team... A smart-ass, a lazy cloud-gazer, and a stuck-up "avenger". Doesn't exactly sound like you're usual Genin team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. The beginning of term has begun and I made a vow to focus on my studies which means doing my homework for once instead of doing it the morning when it's due. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

After the near kidnapping, Sasuke and Kitsune returned to the village, doing so discreetly so that they wouldn’t alert any Jōnin. If they had to find her, she’d be questioned over who had taken her and why, where were they now and so on. To say she and Sasuke had kicked their asses would be putting it gently. There was no real word for it either. But they did seem to get along a bit better, in a subtle way. They had both agreed to not show any signs of friendship. It seemed like the only viable choice. If boys saw Sasuke talking to her again, fights would break out, and if girls saw her talking to him, vice versa.

And they weren’t exactly friends. Just comrades.

Plus, she had to deal with her brother’s constant questioning. When you return home and your shorts are missing, your brother is obviously going to question what you did and where you were. Telling him would risk him getting angry and it wasn’t what she wanted. He needed to remain calm in this situation, for her sake. They were all they had. No one could understand the burden they carried so that narrowed it down to the two of them. Maybe one day they could tell someone they really trusted but until then, it was a secret they would take with them to the grave.

Every time Naruto questioned what happened to her, she always replied that she had taken a nap and lost track of time. The shorts: got burnt when she was practicing her fire jutsu. Naruto, being as gullible as he was, took in the information and didn’t question her. He probably knew she was hiding something but didn’t want to pressure her. Ever since they found out what they were, he was more sensitive about her secrets. Hell, he had become more reduced to privacy and allowed her to do things on her own.

Finding out who you really were opened a side of you that you never knew existed. Clearly Naruto was open now to that fact.

But she didn’t have time to remind herself of the horror that had nearly occurred to her the night before. A Jōnin would’ve told her to take the day off to recover but it wasn’t like she had parents to tell her everything would be okay or give her tea to calm her nerves. She had to learn to keep her personal and professional life apart. But then again, sometimes the lines she drew always became blurry and she’d have to drew them over again.

And she couldn’t neglect her professional life. Especially since today was the day they were assigned to their specific teams. Kitsune rubbed the back of her neck as she entered the classroom, still tired from only getting four hours of sleep. Her back ached and her legs were still numb from the drug. Turns out, every drug takes a while to get out your system.

“Like I need to take orders from a snob like you!” Naruto’s voice sounded, dragging Kitsune out of her thoughts. She looked up at her brother, who was crouched on top of a desk, glaring at Sasuke.

The two constantly butt heads over the most trivial of things, and it had only began after Sasuke stopped speaking to any of the Dead Last. Naruto and Kiba had kicked the hornet's nest when they started badmouthing Sasuke, and obviously the Uchiha would fight back. Now it was a constant fight that always ended with Naruto getting a lecture from Iruka-sensei. And for him to actually cause a fight today of all days.

She rolled her eyes and sat down in her usual seat beside Hinata. Everyone was just watching the two boys as if it were some kind of TV show that was scheduled for that exact time and no other.

“And here I thought everyone was going to act civil for once in their lives,” Kitsune muttered, leaning back in her seat and placing her hands behind her head.

Hinata’s head snapped up as soon as Kitsune’s voice spoke. She had been focused on Naruto and Sasuke and hadn’t heard or seen her friend come in. “Kitsune-chan! You’re okay?”

“You make it sound like you were expecting me to die or something worse.”

“What could be worse than death?” Hinata questioned, frowning.

How about nearly getting assaulted? Kitsune thought but kept her lips tightly sealed. She didn’t want to think about it but it was becoming increasingly difficult with most people questioning where she was the previous day. It was natural that Hinata be one of those people since she was constantly worrying about other people’s safety. Kitsune grinned and shook her head. “Getting smoked by poison gas, sliced by a hurricane, stabbed to death, burned, choked, beaten...”

“I get it. Everything that doesn’t involve dying instantaneously.”

Kitsune grinned but inside, her insides churned nervously at having to keep a secret from her friend. They told each other everything. Especially the dark and gloomy secrets you usually kept buried deep inside. But so far, Kitsune had two secrets she hadn’t revealed. Her status and what had happened the night before. Luckily, Hinata hadn’t begun asking any questions.

Yet.

“By the way, Kitsune-chan...” Hinata started softly. Kitsune gulped. She had thought too soon. 

She turned her head toward Hinata. Unlike her brother, Kitsune knew Hinata wasn’t as easy to fool as Naruto and could tell when she keeping something away from her. Hinata looked up at Kitsune, a soft expression covering her face. “What happened to you yesterday? It was like you vanished. Naruto came to me for help when he couldn’t find you the first time.”

“I just needed some time by myself. I spend every waking hour with Naruto-kun and I felt li--” Kitsune raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. “Did I hear that right? Naruto-kun came to you for help? Out of everyone who knows me; he went to you specifically.”

Hinata’s cheeks flushed red and she quickly pressed her index fingers together. Her shoulders shook slightly. “T-T-T-That’s not e-e-exactly what happened...”

Obviously not. But either way, the mere idea of being alone with Naruto would make Hinata have a kid’s stroke. She probably did have one but it might’ve lasted a few minutes before they decided to start the grand search in search of her. Kitsune turned her head to the side and smirked at her close friend. “Let me guess, Naruto came to you and asked to hang out then he accidentally mentioned that he hadn’t seen me all day and so began the great search when all that happened was that I took a nap in the forest and lost track of sleep since I haven’t gotten much from all the studies and preparations for the Genin exams.”

As expected, Hinata opened her mouth to argue but instead, closed it again. A whole sentence of stutters would follow if she opened her mouth so she remained silent. Kitsune nodded her head and grinned. A smile was the best type of mask. At least, that was what the ANBU considered normal. She’d tell Hinata one day, when she felt ready. Being kidnapped was a moment of weakness that she wouldn’t allow ever again. Her hands bunched up into fists behind her head, pulling some hair out from the bun. She didn’t feel the pain however. Her impatience acted as her adrenaline.

Sasuke had to come rescue her and still save her from what could’ve been certain... assault. The “R” word whispered to her in the back of her mind, urging her to say its name. Kitsune rubbed her temples and groaned. That word caused her to have a sleepless night, mainly because it had nearly happened to her. A part of her badgered on in her mind though. What would of happened if Sasuke hadn’t made it in time? Or worse yet, Sato had actually gone all the way and she got dragged to wherever this Orochimaru was? It unsettled her but it was a thought she couldn’t banish.

She spoke to Hinata quietly as they waited for the clock to tick away. Everything that didn’t connect to her disappearance was a topic of discussion. Kitsune asked about everything relating to her family, ranging up from Hiashi all the way down to her little sister, Hanabi. Then it moved onto training and who would be on their teams. Kitsune hoped she would have either Naruto or Kiba. It wasn’t common for siblings to be on the same squad but it was something she really wanted. To have her brother as a teammate. Even if they weren’t on the same team they’d still have each other’s backs but it would be so much better if they were together. The third person was optional.

“What would you do if you got Sasuke on your team?” Hinata questioned, looking toward the Uchiha boy as he argued with Naruto. The two had fought for so long that everyone had forgotten when it had began and when it was going to end.

Kitsune narrowed her eyebrows, her stomach twisting into knots as she remembered being held in Sasuke’s arms after he had rescued her. She truly despised the idea of him acting like some wannabe hero, and the feeling of his hands on her bare skin. It made her skin crawl. She mentally gagged and wanted to go scrub at her thighs again until the skin peeled off and a new patch grew back.

A blur in front of them moved but Kitsune didn’t focus on it. It was probably just someone sitting up from their seat. Not worth her time. There was a yell and the screeching of metal moving across the floor. A group of girls squealed. Hinata frowned and turned to what the girls were looking at her. Her eyes widened in surprise. She grabbed onto Kitsune’s arm and squeezed tightly. Kitsune yelped.

“Aiii!” Kitsune yanked her arm away and rubbed it. “What’s so impor—oh Kami...” her blue orbs widened in surprise and slight horror. Because right before her eyes, she saw her brother leaned over Sasuke, lip locked with him. Both were staring at each other, wide eyed and completely terrified. The girls all screamed and rushed to Naruto, yanking him away from Sasuke. Kitsune, stood up and slammed her hands onto the table, her cheeks flushing brightly. “Yaoi! Yes, yes, yes! I’ve been waiting for this day my whole life!”

Sasuke glared at Kitsune but immediately frowned. “Your nose is bleeding.”

Kitsune frowned and placed two fingers to her upper lip. She pulled her fingers away, and as expected, warm blood trickled down her fingers. She thought she’d panic but instead...

She laughed. It more like a giggle, a girlish giggle that was so unlike her that Shikamaru even looked surprised. She fell back into her seat, leaning back and letting the blood run back into her nose. The entire time she sat, she giggled uncontrollably at the image of two boys kissing. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and made her neck tingle.

She had no problem with same-gender relationships. Actually, she approved of it. The world was so full of people stuck in the old ways of thinking that it was actually sickening.

Her nose bleed ceased after twenty minutes; in that time, Naruto got beaten up by a swarm of pissed off girls who were livid he had stolen Sasuke’s first kiss, Kiba made fun of the poor boy and questioned his sexuality, and a lot more that circled around Naruto alone. No one picked on Sasuke, like it wasn’t his fault but instead Naruto’s. Now that Kitsune thought about it, there had been someone who had gotten up from their seat when Naruto had slipped. Someone who had accidentally bumped into him.

Kitsune sat up quickly. Who had been sitting in front of Naruto? She wasn’t trying to play detective, just trying to push the blame onto someone else other than Naruto. Sasuke was also partly to blame. Kitsune glared at the boy, who sat as if nothing had happened, fingers laced together in front of his face. He should’ve moved out of the way. He just sat there like Naruto was going to pass through him like a ghost. Not even Uchiha were that lucky.

Anthropocentric asshole. Kitsune thought as she stood up from her seat. She tugged the rolled up tissue out from her nostrils and tossed it into the bin. Where was Iruka-sensei? He was always nagging on about punctuality and here he was, taking his own time on one of the most important days of her life. She groaned, raking a hand across her fringe. It brushed into her eyes, hanging over her forehead protector. Looked like she needed to trim it soon.

Not that it did anything. It would just grow back even faster than the time before.

“Okay class, sorry for being late. Just putting the finishing touches to the new teams,” Iruka said as he entered the class, a bright smile on his face. Kitsune turned around, watching as Iruka walked into the classroom. He smiled at her as he moved past and gestured with his head toward the back of the class.

The moment of her life awaited her.

She bounded up the stairs and plopped down beside Hinata, shoving Naruto closer to her so she could see down the middle. From where she was sitting, she could feel Hinata blushing. She wasn’t trying to get her brother and close friend together, she just wanted a good view of Iruka so she could hear and see everything.

Iruka cleared out his throat, placing a clipboard on the podium. “I have come to know each and every one of you over the past seven years, and I have seen the potential all of you hold. But, you can’t stay in the Academy forever. These past couple of years have prepared you for the trials and tribulations that you will face, trained you for the different situations that will occur. And now that you are Genin, you will be taking your training a step further. Which is why, after careful consideration and inspection, we have finally placed the teams together.”

“They’ve been watching us this whole time?” Kiba turned around to stare at Kitsune, asking her the question. He looked off to the side, realization taking over his expression. “Oh no.”

She rolled her eyes and instead focused on Iruka. She had expected a long speech about how Iruka had gotten to know all of them but her patience was wearing thin. She just wanted to find out which team she was on. It was something she wondered about for seven years. Seven, excruciatingly long years. Her heart hammered in her chest, her brain throbbed but that had been going on since last night, her muscles were numb, also an effect from the previous night, and she felt like she was going to either puke or excrete her vital organs. Couldn’t Iruka just get it over with?

“Now don’t think that being a Genin means you get all the extreme missions straight away. Far from it actually. You are currently the lowest level of shinobi that display the most difference in power. You’ll start by doing your bit for the economy by being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. You are typically sent either on D-rank missions, they are entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour, or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real ‘ninja’ work that have a very low possibility of risk to the shinobi involved. But if your team shows high potential, you could be sent on higher rank missions such as B or A-rank,” Iruka continued, his eyes darting down to the clipboard every so often. He was obviously trying to restrain himself from reading out the teams but had to go through the whole speech about what it meant to be a Genin and so on. He looked up at the class again, his bright smile dimming slightly. “The so-called three-man cell consists of three Genin under the guidance of a Jōnin commander. These teams give you new shinobi practical skills, while being a productive member of the organisation. Strong bonds are cultivated between the members that will last your entire life. Working with your long-time teammates is usually more efficient because of these bonds and in some cases, your team will remain together even after you’ve promoted to Chūnin or higher.”

The class started to become restless, muttering and shifting in their seats. Iruka continued to go on and on about their teams and bonds and Kitsune swore she heard him mention something about leaves and fire. Leaves on fire, fire with leaves, either way, Kitsune listened closely in case she fell asleep and didn’t hear her team. Apparently a rumour had spread around that the closer your team was to number 1, the better sensei you got. Team 1 was supposedly the best team. So fingers crossed.

“And without further ado, the new teams,” Iruka said as he picked up the clipboard.

“Oh, thank Kami!” Kiba groaned, slumping into his seat. He ran a hand across his face, mumbling something into the palm of his hand.

Iruka glared at the young Inuzuka boy but turned his attention back down at the sheet. “Once I read out your team, move to the first row and fill up the stands,” he answered, flipping the sheets over. He lifted his head up and smirked. “Team number 1: Ozawa Jiro, Genda Mai, and Misaki Norio.”

Mai got up from her seat, clapping her hands together excitedly. The two boys shared a look as they moved down to the front and slid in on either side of Mai. They looked back and grinned at their friends, shooting the thumbs-up sign. Both blushed furiously as they noticed the look Kitsune stared at them, her eyebrow raised in questioning. So they were the first team, lucky them. Iruka moved onto the next team which consisted of Hagiwara Usagi, Ise Tobio, and Tenshin Lei. And each team that went along, didn’t contain Kitsune or any of her friends. She was clutching at her head, staring at Iruka as she tried to hear her name.

He had just finished Team 6 and by now, Kitsune was clawing at her ears. Was her name really at the very bottom? What if she got the sucky teacher? The one who would read disgusting books instead of actually train them. She closed her eyes tightly and placed her forehead against the table. For all she knew, she’d be in Team 10.

“Team number 7: Uzumaki Naruto...” Kitsune heard Naruto get up from his seat, climbing onto the desk so he could move around his sister since she blocked his way out. He grinned at Kiba but stuck his tongue out once Iruka looked back at the sheet. “Hyuga Hinata...” there was a squeak beside Kitsune. She turned her head to the side and spotted Hinata, cheeks flaring a bright pink. There was a soft thudding sound that Kitsune assumed was Hinata’s heartbeat. How she was able to hear it was beyond her, but it was probably in her head. She chuckled and shook her head. Hinata hesitantly stood up from her seat and made her way to sit beside Naruto, pushing her index fingers together.

“Hey, Hinata-chan! We’re on the same team?” Naruto grinned at her. She nodded, smiling nervously. “That’s so cool! Someone I can finally talk to!” he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laughed, giving her a small side hug.

Kitsune couldn’t see her friend’s expression, but she knew she was probably having a hard time containing the urge to faint in Naruto’s arms. She looked up at Iruka, awaiting the final member for Team 7.

“And Inuzuka Kiba,” Iruka finished, smiling as he looked at the newly formed Team 7.

“NO!” Naruto yelled as he stood up, glaring at Kiba.

“Yep!” Kiba stuck his tongue out as he stood up, climbing over the desks and seating himself beside Hinata.

“DAME!”

“HAI!”

“Shut up, both of you!” Ino yelled, hitting both of their heads. Their heads knocked into the desks and their yells silenced.

Iruka stared at the group for a while, wondering if passing them all had really been a good idea. He coughed into his hand and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Anyway... Team number 8: Uzumaki Kitsune...”

She groaned as she got up from her seat, taking the seat behind Naruto’s group. She rested her arms in front of her and lowered her head slightly, stopping just before her chin could touch her arms. For all she knew, she’d be stuck in a team with Katsu, and he was one of the biggest perverts she had ever known. Her life would be a living hell. Goosebumps shot up her arms and her spine grew warm.

“Nara Shikamaru...”

Her head shot up and she spun around to stare at Shikamaru. He looked just as surprised. He blinked twice before getting up from his seat and moving toward her. He sat down beside her, biting the skin of his bottom lip. “So... we’re on a team now?”

“I guess so,” Kitsune sighed. Team 8, seven numbers down from one. It was better than nothing though. And at least she had Shikamaru to keep her company. Cloud gazing wasn’t that bad now that she thought about it. She had done it with him countless times before. And it actually calmed her down a bit. Iruka smiled at the two then read out the last name, which froze both Shikamaru and Kitsune in their seats.

“And Uchiha Sasuke.”

If it was at all possible, both Kitsune and Shikamaru would scream but their voices had left them. They were well aware that every girl glared daggers at both of them as if they had been the reason Sasuke wasn’t on their team. They shared a glance but then looked away as Sasuke sat down beside Shikamaru. The young Nara frowned and sat up a bit straighter as he looked around at the rest of the class. For every team, the girl sat in the middle while the boys were on either side. Unlike his group.

“Why am I in the mid...” Shikamaru sighed and stopped his sentence before he could finish it. He slouched in his seat, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. “Never mind.”

The air was thick around Kitsune. Her clothes stuck uncomfortably to her and she could feel the sweat trickling down her forehead. Whether or not Sasuke would be on her team hadn’t even been an option in her mind. Their abilities didn’t co-ordinate and seemed to balance out without the other. The only thing she sucked at was kunoichi classes but that had only been because she had no interest in picking out flowers to help disguise herself during infiltration missions. Or smiling seductively just to get men to do what she wanted. Unless Sasuke was able to do that, she didn’t see how they could help each other.

Shikamaru on the other hand. He was in the Dead Last for a reason. He took naps during tests, bunked off with Naruto, Kiba and Chōji instead of doing gym, and avoided all things related to staying at school a few minutes after home time.  
Maybe he was placed on the same team with them for inspiration purposes. He slacked off more than most but that didn’t mean a boy and a half were going to be able to help him focus on being a better shinobi. That would take a miracle. A miracle that definitely wasn’t in the form of a red haired Uzumaki.

“Great... I’m stuck with you. I’m so lucky,” Kitsune rolled her eyes, hunching her shoulders upward and glaring at nothing in particular.

Sasuke laced his fingers together in front of his face and huffed out a breath. “Just make sure you don’t get in my way, Usura Tonkachi.”

A vein in Kitsune’s forehead pushed forward and she stood up, slamming her open palm down on the table. It shook violently and made a loud creaking sound that caused Shikamaru to pull his legs away from it. She glared at Sasuke, grinding her teeth together. “What’d you say?!”

Sasuke turned his head to the side slightly, raising an eyebrow. “Hard of hearing?”

The smug tone in his voice made Kitsune want to punch his face in. She broke someone’s nose before and she sure as hell would do it again.

She pulled her arm back, her fingers curling into a fist. Shikamaru looked over at her quickly, snapping out his daze. He stood up and grabbed her fist just before it could collide with Sasuke beside him. The impact of her fist hitting into his palm stung and nearly caused tears to spring to his eyes. He hadn’t been aware how hard Kitsune really hit.

“Look, fighting like a bunch of idiots isn’t going to get us anywhere. Whether you like it or not, you two are stuck on the same team,” Shikamaru growled, struggling to restrain Kitsune. If she didn’t agree soon, she’d crush every bone in his body to take the stress away from killing Sasuke. He looked up at Kitsune. “Right, Kitsune-chan?”

Her eyes widened as they darted over to Shikamaru. Without words, she demanded an explanation. He sighed and gently pushed her back into her seat, still holding onto her fist. He was slightly frightened that if he let go, she would punch him instead and that would start off their first encounter as teammates. “You don’t have to like each other, but you should be able to tolerate being in the same room with him. We’re in this as a team. Training and missions mean you're going to be together and are going to have to fight as equals. So for once, put aside your differences and just...” he pointed at his face and forced a fake but weak smile.

Grin and bear it, in other words.

The muscles in Kitsune’s fist relaxed and slowly, she pulled her hand away from Shikamaru’s. She turned away and appeared like she was going to stay quiet, but then stood up suddenly and glared at Iruka. “I don’t agree with any of this! I want a recount!”

Iruka lifted his head and stared at Kitsune, his eyes appearing tired and bored. He was just about to read out the shinobi in Team 10. He shrugged one shoulder. “What is it, Kitsune-chan?”

“This team is stupid! None of the people on this team make any sense! I want different people,” she sneered at Sasuke, baring her teeth between slightly dry lips. “More like, one different person.”

“The teams were specially decided by the Sandaime Hokage himself. He chose these teams because he saw the potential that you possessed and how it would be put to good use in a different situations. Clearly, your abilities compliment that of Sasuke’s and Shikamaru’s.”

“The Sandaime? He’s like a hundred! He probably uses a bedpan already!”

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kitsune and she went silent, not regretting the fact she thought the Hokage was over a hundred. She shuddered at the thought and moved far away from the two boys, seating herself on the edge of the chairs.

Her abilities complimented Sasuke’s... As if. She may have said that she owed him for saving her life but that’s what everyone says. She wasn’t the type to say thank you, especially to the boy she hadn’t spoken to in two years. They hadn’t even had a decent conversation until then. All she ever wanted to do was rip his hair out and shove it down his throat.

Iruka, sensing that Kitsune wasn’t going to try and argue, cleared his throat and read out Team 10’s members. “Next, Team number 10...”

Ino shifted in her seat and glared at Sakura, folding her arms over her chest. “I’d hate to be on squad.”

“Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura...”

Ino’s face visibly paled as she stared at Iruka. Her eyes turned to Sakura, who had a smug grin in place. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and drummed her fingers against her cheek. “What was that you were saying about hating to be on my squad?”

“And Akimichi Chōji,” Iruka said, flipping the sheet over to get to the final people on the list.  
Team 10 moved to sit two seats in behind Team 8, Ino grumbling the whole way about having to be stuck in a squad with Sakura for who knew how many years. The rest of the teams were called out and just like that, it was the end of Academy years. No more waking up early to go to school to learn about past Hokage or to find out where certain shinobi countries were. Now all the real work began. A, B, C, and D-rank missions. Genin only started with D-rank missions and if they were lucky, C-rank missions would be assigned to them which mainly consisted of escorting guests back to their home countries.

When Kitsune thought about it like that, it sounded kind of racist. Like that person was being deported.

“Wait a second, how come Chōji’s team gets two girls? Everyone else has one girl and two guys. That’s unfair!” Kiba exclaimed, pointing at Team 10.

“Not really. Two girls, four boobs, one Akimichi Chōji. He should be savouring the moment with both hands,” Naruto grinned, blushing a bit as he looked at Sakura.

“Two non-existent boobs,” Kitsune muttered, looking at Sakura but quickly averting her gaze.  
The two twins barely had time to react before two fists slammed down on their heads, causing them to knock their foreheads into the table.

Ino’s fist hung above Kitsune’s, while Sakura’s hung above Naruto’s. It should’ve been the other way around but the girls had moved so fast that they hadn’t really picked their targets correctly.  
Naruto groaned and reached up to rub the bump that had formed. He hissed each time his fingers came into contact with the skin. “Why am I always the one getting hit?”

“I think my skull cracked,” Kitsune said softly, not moving her arms.

The two girls huffed and sat on either side of Chōji, pouting at what the twins had said about them. Sakura used both arms to cover up her chest, but Ino made sure her arms were folded directly underneath so they could look bigger than they already were. She didn’t really make an effort to try and conceal them, unlike other girls who wore sports bras so they looked flat chested.

Iruka sighed as he had watched the new teams fight with one another. From what he could hear from where he was standing, they fought about who was leader, the code name for their squad, where training sessions would be, etcetera. All decisions that were decided by the sensei were instead being decided by newly recruited Genin. He began to wonder why he had used such an easy technique to allow them to pass. But then again, maybe they’d change after facing real life or death situations.

His eyes fell on Team 7 and Team 8. Naruto and Kiba argued about who was leader and whether Akamaru was even allowed to be on their team, mainly from Naruto’s side. Kitsune sat far away from her group and faced the other way, grumbling about having to be stuck in a squad with a self-absorbed jerk. He could take a wild guess that that was Sasuke. She didn’t seem to have a problem with Shikamaru though.

Hiruzen had taken a long time considering their teams. He couldn’t place the twins together on a squad since it didn’t seem fair to the sensei to try and control two Jinchūriki who depended on each other as if the other was oxygen. They needed to forge bonds with others. And a little rivalry between her and Sasuke would be good for her. It would increase training which meant overall strength. He believed in her and Naruto more than anyone. He knew what they could do if they put their mind to it.

Now all he had to do, was wait and see.

O~O

The teams left the Academy, all of them having one task left from Iruka. To spend the rest of the day together to get to know each other. It sounded easier when Iruka had said it but now that they were all alone... It was like trying to catch fire in an ice cup.

Which was exactly how Naruto felt at the moment.

Being with Hinata and Kiba alone made Naruto feel a bit uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to being alone with them without Chōji and Shikamaru to back him up, or Kitsune. She had gone off with Sasuke and Shikamaru, but was obviously reluctant since she despised the idea of being in arm-length of an Uchiha.

Iruka hadn’t given them specific places to go but they all went off to their desired location. Well, the girl’s desired location. All girls got to pick where they wanted to go. Naruto felt sorry for Chōji as he thought about it. Two girls who both fought for Sasuke’s heart. Whatever heart he had left. The poor Akimichi would be slaughtered within the first five missions.

Naruto walked alongside Kiba, hands behind his head. He stared up lazily at the sky. Hinata hadn’t decided on a solid place which meant they were wandering around aimlessly with no point of objective. She kept fiddling with her fingers and blushed furiously when he looked in her direction, much to his confusion. After what felt like half an hour, his feet began to tingle and itch and his stomach twirled tightly. He wondered why it was aching like this but then again, he hadn’t eaten properly and everything seemed to whirl around in his stomach. He swore it was all going to pile out if he didn’t sit down soon.

“Okay, please can we sit down? We’ve been walking around for hours and I think we passed the same clothing store twice; maybe thrice,” Naruto groaned, running a hand across his face.

Kiba nodded in agreement and turned right, walking down a pathway toward a concrete bench. “For once, I agree with you. We have been walking around for ages.”

Hinata blushed and nodded, following Kiba. She looked back at Naruto but quickly turned away. She rushed after Kiba, nearly tripping over her own shoes before falling onto the bench. She squeaked and rubbed her thigh. Naruto fell down into the free spot, stretching his arms high above his head. “So... now what? We still have a couple of hours and Iruka-sensei told us not to go home without getting to know each other.”

“Why? We’ve known each other for years,” Kiba shrugged, leaning back.

“But I guess we don’t know Hinata-chan that well,” Naruto looked over to the Hyuga Heiress. “So Hinata-chan, tell us about yourself.”

Hinata’s head snapped up quickly, her head spinning toward him. Her strands of hair smacked across her face and her eyes widened in surprise. The pale colour in her cheeks vanished and was completely replaced with a light pink hue. “N-Nāni?”

“Tell us about yourself. It’s kinda weird we’ve known you for almost six years and we don’t know a thing about you other than you’re the Hyuga Clan Heiress, the oldest with a younger sister...” Kiba started, tilting his head from side to side.

“My sister’s best friend, the quietest girl in the entire world with a weird disorder that makes her face look like a berry,” Naruto answered.

Hinata turned her face away but Naruto already saw the dark red colour in her cheeks. He shook his head and looked over at Kiba. They already knew each other well enough but Hinata was a whole new mystery to them. Kitsune was Hinata’s voice, the loud and energetic voice. Now that the red haired angel wasn’t around, Hinata was silent and on her own, with no Kitsune in sight to speak on her behalf. But if they were going to be on a team together, they needed to know a little bit further into each other's backgrounds.

Naruto knew enough about Kiba. Enough that he wished he could forget some information since it haunted his nightmares ever since he told him.  
But he didn’t know a thing about Hinata other than she was the reason his sister was always MIA.

“W-W-Well... t-t-there i-i-isn’t much t-to k-k-know a-about me...” Hinata started, pressing the tips of her fingers together.

“Fine then, we’ll ask the questions,” Kiba said, turning his body toward her. He placed an arm over the back of her side of the seat. “Question one...”

“Hey! How come you get to ask the first question? I was the one who suggested we ask Hinata-chan about herself. I should get to go first!” Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Hinata. “You’re gonna ask her something gross.”

“Like hell I would! Do you really think I want a death wish from your sister?”

“Do you think I want a death wish? I live with her!”  
“Now that we’re teammates that means I’ll be there more which means she can kill me in those minutes that I’m there. If one of us has to die it has to be you!”

Hinata looked between the two nervously and bit down on the corner of her lip. She didn’t know whether to intervene or just leave it to the two friends to sort it out on their own. Their relationship was built on fights, physical or verbal. They were just fighting over who got to ask a question about her first. Whether she was supposed to feel complimented, she didn’t know but she didn’t enjoy the fact both boys were inches away from her. She could feel their breath tickling the sides of her throat.

“I’m the one asking questions! You stay quiet and go play with your mutt!” Naruto pointed a finger at a sleeping Akamaru.

Kiba growled and leaned over Hinata, enough that she was able to smell the new clothes smell coming off from his jacket. She noticed it looked different.

“Why don’t you shut up? You're making Hinata-chan nervous.”

“Look who’s talking? She’s shaking because of you!”

“It’s freakin’ cold! Are we supposed to be sweating from the heat or something?”

“Get lost, mutt boy!”

Kiba grabbed Naruto by the front of his jacket and pulled his fist back, ready to beat Naruto into next Thursday. Hinata stared wide eyed at the Inuzuka boy, her blush quickly fading. Anxiety took over her expression, leaving behind its frightened remains. She gently touched Kiba’s hand and tried to push his hand away from Naruto. “K-K-K-Kiba-kun, I-I-I’m f-f-fine w-with w-w-whoever asks first... p-p-please don’t hurt N-N-N-Naruto-kun over t-this.”

Kiba frowned at Hinata but nodded his head and released Naruto’s jacket. He slumped down on his side of the bench and folded his arms over his chest. “How did the Sandaime think this was a good idea? Your sister is stuck on a team with duck butt and lazy ass. How do you think she feels?”

“Probably on the verge of cutting her wrists. And I quote ‘I’ll be playing the blood violin by the time I get home. Please steal me some blood samples before I die.’ I don’t think she was...” Naruto trailed off as his stomach let off a loud groan.

His stomach bubbled and suddenly became warm. He placed his hand over his stomach and frowned. It started to pain and he could hear his stomach groan and growl. The incoming impact of a fart followed and he stood up quickly, clutching his stomach. “Oh Kami...”

Both Hinata and Kiba looked at Naruto in confusion. They shared a glance then turned back to Naruto. “Are you okay, Naruto?” Kiba asked.

“S-S-Something bothering y-y-you?” Hinata questioned, her hands gripping her pants tightly.

Naruto looked around nervously, pressing his knees together. Every part of his stomach ached and it felt as if acid was splashing around inside. He had only experienced this type of cramp once before and Kitsune had given him something to ease the pain. But the difference was that Kitsune wasn’t anywhere near him, and he wasn’t at home either. One objective ran through his head.

Find a toilet.

“Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go,” Naruto repeated as he rushed off down the pathway, having no idea where he was going but knowing that if he didn’t reach a toilet soon, orange wouldn’t look too good with brown smeared across it. He stumbled a bit and struggled to regain his balance as he turned toward the public bathroom. He had almost forgotten that the park had a toilet. He never went there most days.

Shoving the door open violently, Naruto ignored the stares from people still in the toilets. He fell through one of the open stalls and yanked his pants down as he crashed onto the toilet. It wasn’t even five seconds before everything came flooding out. He groaned and placed his hands on either side of the stall. The ache of his stomach now was worse than it was before. He began to wish he had held it all in until he got home.

Forty-five minutes had passed and still Naruto remained in the stall. The entire toilet stank up enough that no one wanted to come inside. He pretty much had it to himself. He groaned as another way wave crashed out. His legs kicked out on their own, hitting the walls on either side of him. The flood enough was to cause his legs to get a mind of their own.

There was a soft knock on the toilet door. Not the stall so it indicated that the person was on the outside. The knock was followed by a soft voice.

“Naruto-kun? Are y-y-you okay?”

Obviously Hinata was worried. She always was so anxious about everything. Unable to form proper words, Naruto’s response came out as a loud groan. To his embarrassment, the water made way for his shame and echoed a loud plop. His cheeks grew warm. If Kiba heard that...

“Whoa, Naruto! Didn’t know you had it in you! It smells like something shit in my nose!” Kiba laughed, though it sounded muffled. He must have blocked his nose up because of his sensitive sense of smell.

Naruto’s nails clawed into the walls, screeching loudly as they dragged. He suddenly wished Kitsune was nearby for her magical touch.

“AM I GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE ON THE POT?!”

O~O

Hatake Kakashi and Hiruzen moved through the Uzumaki twins’ apartment, inspecting how they were handling living on their own. It was better than Hiruzen had expected. The bathroom was clean but everything was divided into two. One side of the bedroom was painted crème but the walls were cracked and the paint was flaking. The other was painted peach but it was clear it was new. There were black flowers painted across it, shaped like roses. On the crème side of the room, the bed sheets weren’t made up and dirty clothes were scattered across the floors. The clean side, the bed was neatly made with all dirty clothes in a small woven basket. The same went for everything else in the house. Clearly, Naruto’s side was the dirty side since it didn’t seem like him to have roses painted on his wall. The fridge was even divided into two. Naruto’s half was the top half, filled with soda cans, instant ramen, milk, and old fruit shoved at the back. Kitsune’s half had fresh fruit in a glass bowl, a plastic container with ice cream mochi in it, fruit juice, instant ramen and every other healthy thing imaginable.

Kakashi reached inside and pulled out the milk container from Naruto’s half. He turned it over and examined the expiry date. “This milk expired a while ago... He's going to get a horrible stomach ache if he drinks this.”

Hiruzen nodded and looked from the milk carton to Kakashi. “Which is why he was placed under your guidance, Kakashi. I know you won’t let me down.”

O~O

“WHY THE HECK IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!” Naruto yelled, still unfortunately sitting on the toilet, with both Hinata and Kiba waiting outside for him. The two looked at each other then back at the toilet. Another hour to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words
> 
> Usura Tonkachi - loser  
> Dame - No/Nope  
> Hai - Yes


	25. Pass or Fail: Survival Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being stuck with one of the most unbearable people can open new doors for you. Some more narrow than others. And when you're stuck on a team with one of the most depressing boys in the village, you really begin to wonder if you're going to need a crowbar.

The next day was the official day for all teams to meet their sensei. By now, all the teams had gotten to know each other. Friendships had been formed between people who up until now, despised each other to the ends of the Earth. They had no choice but to be friends now, but it seemed like everyone else was enjoying the new company. Seeing a side of their classmates they never knew was possible. A side they actually enjoyed. That went to all teams...

Except Team 8.

Kitsune had tried to avoid Sasuke at all costs but wasn’t even able to turn a corner without him standing there, grinning at her like he had caught her doing something stupid. Now, today was the day they met their sensei and Kitsune didn’t trust what she’d have to endure with being on a team with Uchiha Sasuke.

The three sat in one of the rows in the classroom, all the other teams sitting around them. All of them were required to wait for their team leader to see them. Every other team bustled excitedly around them, eager to find out who would be their trainer. Team 1 was showing off that they were probably going to get the best sensei while the lowest team got the worst. A few girls attempted to flirt with Sasuke and get him to swap places with any of the boys on their team. Surprisingly, he was reluctant and declined all their offers. Did he really want to stay on a squad with her and Nara Shikamaru?

Whatever the reason, Kitsune didn’t care. She adjusted her bun, tightening it with another elastic. Thankfully, her fringe covered up the stretch marks that came from pulling her hair so tight. Also her forehead protector covered up her forehead so no one could see it. She mumbled to herself and patted down the strays hairs that slipped from her bun.

Iruka wasn’t in the class to all their surprise. They had expected him to be there on their last day at the Academy but maybe it was because the teams all left at different times. They didn’t leave in one solid group. Once their sensei came, they left and that was it for Academy life. In a way, it was sort of sad. Unless their mission revolved around being near the Academy, they would never be in their old classroom again.

“Why is everyone making it feel like we’re never gonna see each other again? We’ll see each other around the village... occasionally,” Chōji said, his body leaning forward as he spoke to Team 7 and 8. 

“Of course we'll see each other. Don’t listen to those idiots. They’re just being over dramatic,” Kitsune answered as she glanced at the girls sobbing over each other. They were more or less sobbing over the fact Sasuke wasn’t on their team. Like he wanted to be on their team.

Naruto stretched his arms above his head and yawned. “Either way, the sooner this day is over, the sooner we can begin training. That’s what I’m looking forward to.”

Kiba rolled his eyes and scratched behind Akamaru’s ears. The small dog snuggled into Kiba’s lap and made a small whimpering sound. Kitsune smiled softly and leaned forward, running her fingers lightly over Akamaru’s back. Kiba laughed as Akamaru opened his eyes and immediately tried to jump up onto Kitsune, causing her to back up and stare at the dog. The small puppy may have gotten used to her but it didn’t mean she was used to him always jumping on her or trying to use her duster as a cushion to sleep on.

Naruto glared at the dog and turned to face Chōji again. “Have any idea who your sensei’s gonna be?”

“Nope. No clue,” Chōji said, looking at Ino and Sakura. “I asked my dad about his team back in the Academy and he said that for years, the Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clan were always on a squad together. He was surprised Shikamaru was on another team with different people.”

Kitsune held Akamaru at arms-length and looked over at Shikamaru. He nodded his head at the statement. She had heard that those three clans were close and that their clan jutsu complimented each other. That must’ve been why Shikamaru had been so surprised when Sasuke and her became his teammates. He must’ve expected to be on a team with Ino and Chōji.

Kitsune cradled Akamaru in her arms, her eyebrow twitching. It always did that but she had no idea why. Maybe her body didn’t want her near Akamaru but either way, she liked the small mutt. The only animal she actually liked. She turned her body toward Chōji and Shikamaru. Unfortunately, she was seated between Sasuke and Shikamaru but only because that was what Kasumi had specified when she had peeked into the classroom to see why there was screaming and things being tossed at the board.

“Doesn’t mean we won’t work together as a team. It doesn’t really matter who we’re on a team with,” Kitsune answered, glaring over her shoulder at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back, his fingers visibly going tense as they were clasped together. She flicked her head to the side, her fringe moving out from her eyes. As she opened her mouth to comment, there was a knock at the door and a stream of Jōnin in uniform walked in. Akamaru barked and leaped out of her arms, jumping onto Kiba's head. She even felt a strange stirring in her stomach as she stared at the Jōnin, all of them wearing uniform and all of them male. Except for one near the end. She look mid to late twenties, with fair skin and a slender build. She had long, black, untamed hair reaching her upper back, and unique crimson red eyes with an additional ring around them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit, though different, was unique and actually kind of cool. She wore a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, very broad material was wrapped around her which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of red thorns. Both hands and her upper thighs were wrapped in bandages and over her forehead was the Konoha forehead protector and on her feet were regular shinobi sandals.

A rather pretty lady. She stood beside a tall man with olive skin, brown eyes, short black spiky hair, and a beard. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals, and a forehead protector. On his waist, he had a sash with the kanji for fire marked on it, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

The woman noticed her staring and smiled, tilting her head to the side. Something about her was oddly familiar, yet Kitsune couldn’t place her finger on it. She had probably seen her around the village once. A passing glance, maybe.  
Iruka entered the class, smiling as he looked at his former pupils. “Ohayō gozaimasu! Hope you got to know each other better?”

“You could say that,” Shikamaru muttered, looking over at Sasuke and Kitsune.

“As you can clearly see, before you are the Jōnin who will be in charge of one of your teams. Team 1, your sensei is Musama Taeko,” Iruka said, gesturing to the older shinobi in the front. A young man with dark brown hair pulled into a mid ponytail. The man stepped forward and looked over at Team 1 as they stood up from their seats. 

Mai nervously stumbled out from her seat, Jiro catching her before she could slip and hurt herself. The girl blushed and pulled herself out of the boy’s grip.

Kitsune rolled her eyes. “Oh Kami, I smell a wifey.”

“You’re telling me. It makes me want to go wash my eyeballs,” Kiba said, scowling at the two. Kitsune chuckled and shook her head at him, watching as Team 1 left with their new sensei. It filed out in the order in which the sensei came. Very soon, the only teams left were Team 7, 8 and 10 were left behind. The young woman and the spiky haired man were still there, and silently conversing amongst each other. The remaining teams exchanged glances.

So it meant that those two people were one of their sensei. Kitsune listened closely to the two shinobi, arms folded on the desk as she leaned forward.

“Where is he? Time doesn’t wait for anyone and I don’t think his new team is going to enjoy having to wait for their new sensei?” the woman questioned, looking at the spiky haired man, her thin eyebrows furrowing together.

“It’s Kakashi, he’s always on a mission. Just give him time,” the man replied, bringing a cigarette to his mouth and lighting it.

The woman grinded her teeth together and folded her arms over her chest. She shook her head. “Whatever his reason, it better be good enough to persuade twelve year olds,” she craned her head to the side and eyed the new teams causing Kitsune to look away quickly. “Especially since he has the impatient one.”

“Energetic is more like it. Ever read his file?”

“Only my team. I have the other sibling so I have my hands full.”

“The sister? Good luck.”

She didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to know they were talking about her. She and Naruto were the only twins in their year who were different genders. There was the other brother and sister in the other class but Kitsune hadn’t spoken to or seen them much. Then there was Usagi and Kyou but they were both girls and the most annoying set of twins she had ever met. Usagi especially.

Iruka looked over at the clock and began to chew away at the corner of his bottom lip. A clear sign he was nervous. He looked over to the man and woman still waiting to take their teams. “He probably has a good reason. I’m sure he’ll come around...” Iruka trailed off and looked to the clock again. He swallowed and smiled nervously. “You can take your squads. I’ll stay with Team 7 until Kakashi arrives.”

“You sure, Iruka-kun? Who knows how long it takes before he finally decides to show up?” the woman questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry about it. These are pupils I taught for seven years. Not much can change.”

The woman seemed hesitant before finally caving in and allowing Iruka to have his way. She turned around and faced the nine other children in the room. Iruka cleared his throat, earning their attention. “Sorry for the long wait but may Team 8 and Team 10 please step down.”

Kitsune looked over at Shikamaru then, after a bit of thought, over at Sasuke. He didn’t return the stare like Shikamaru had but she knew he had seen her. Otherwise his shoulders wouldn’t have gone as rigid as they had. The three stood up and moved out from the desk, walking down the steps. They stood in front of the spiky haired man and strange eyed woman, all of them completely serious. Chōji, Ino and Sakura moved to stand beside them, the three looking at the two remaining Jōnin anxiously.

Iruka smiled at the groups and Kitsune instantly felt a sense of relief. Just knowing he was in a good mood was enough to lift her spirits. Even if he was just happy that he was finally rid of them. She felt the corner of her mouth tilt upward but quickly forced it down.

“Team 10, this will be your team sensei, otherwise known as Sarutobi Asuma,” Iruka introduced, gesturing toward the man.

Asuma smirked slightly, a thin line of smoke pluming out from his mouth. Ino visibly cringed as the smoke came toward her. She grabbed the end of her ponytail and pulled it away, not wanting the smoke smell to sink into her hair. Sakura shuddered but Chōji remained neutral. Unlike the girls, he wasn’t bothered by people smoking in front of him. He instead, rubbed the bottom of his nose and sniffled.

Asuma took a step forward and jerked a thumb at the door. “Come on, rookies. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“W-W-Wait... Are we starting right now?” Ino questioned, stumbling after Asuma.

He stopped and turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. “Got something scheduled for this afternoon?”

The young Yamanaka opened her mouth to answer, her cheeks flushing a light pink. “Well, you see --”

“Cancel it,” Asuma said, walking off again with Chōji following behind. “Being a shinobi is not a beauty contest. Better get it in your head now.”

Kitsune struggled to stifle her laughter and had to use her hand to muffle the snickers. Ino turned and glared at the red haired but followed Asuma nonetheless. They watched the back of Sakura’s bright head disappear around the corner before they looked to the woman in front of them. She had a soft smile in place and was looking at the door. She looked over to the team before her. Iruka stepped forward and smiled. “Team 8, this will be your sensei. Yūhi Kurenai.”

Kurenai? That same click in her mind told Kitsune she had heard that name before but still, no face matched anything in her mind. She stared at Kurenai and tried to figure out where she had seen this young woman but... it was like trying to stuff a square peg down a round hole.

You were getting nowhere. But still, Kurenai seemed like a rather intelligent woman. Her attire was unique but then again, you wore what was comfortable for you when you were a shinobi.

Kurenai placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side. “Let’s see here... Two boys and one girl. A rose amongst thorns. Doesn’t seem so hard.”

She seemed to be speaking more to herself than to them but as she spoke, she looked directly at each of them. She turned to Iruka and nodded. “If you don’t have anything further to add, Iruka-kun, I should get to know my new team.”

“Not at all. They’ve grown too old for the Academy,” Iruka laughed. He turned his attention to Team 8. “I expect nothing but the best from you three. Good luck.”

“Arigato gozaimasu, Iruka-sensai!” Kitsune smiled, pushing past Sasuke and capturing Iruka in a tight bear hug. He stumbled a bit and gasped, not expecting the initial hug. He looked down at the girl holding him tightly, her face buried in his flak jacket. Smiling, Iruka hugged Kitsune back but with not as much strength as she was displaying. She pulled back and grinned, little dimples appearing by the corner of her mouth. “See ya around, Iruka-sensai.”

“Just a moment!”

The four turned and looked up at Team 7. Naruto had his hands pressed against the table and was glaring at Iruka. He swung his arm out to the side and pointed at the door. “If that’s Team 8’s sensei, then where the hell is our one? We’ve been waiting longer than anyone!”

Kitsune chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. “N-Naruto-kun... shouldn’t you be patient a little longer? These are Jōnin we’re talking about. They can’t always show up on time.”

“I agree with Kitsune-chan. Just wait a little longer,” Shikamaru said, looking up at Naruto with a small frown.

Naruto glared at the two but slumped down into his seat. If both Kitsune and Shikamaru told him to do something, he’d listen. Together, those two were far more intelligent than him and he didn’t feel like picking a fight with both of them when they were already on a team together. Kiba snickered beside him, pleased to see Naruto get told off by his sister and her on-off crush. Hinata was silent but watched everything closely.

Kurenai began walking toward the door, Team 8 quickly looking toward her. She didn’t stop but did tilt her head to the side so they could see her right eye, crimson orb sparkling dangerously. “Well, if you’re coming, let’s go do this.”

And with that, she exited the class. The three students exchanged glances, well, Shikamaru and Kitsune though. Shikamaru sighed and began walking out, hands in his pockets. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Sasuke huffed out a breath and walked after Shikamaru. Kitsune lingered behind, watching the two boys leave the classroom. Once she followed them, she would officially be a Genin. 

No more getting up early to go to this very classroom. No more late nights of working on projects. No more tests. It frightened her that she was leaving the safety of the Academy. It was the same as when a mother bird pushed a baby bird out the nest so they could learn to fly. They had been preparing for this day for seven years. But now it felt as if those seven years had only been seven days.

Seven meaningless days.

Kitsune swallowed the lump in her throat and dragged her way out of the classroom, waving absently at Naruto. He waved back, smiling softly. “See you at home, Imōto-chan!”

She smiled and left the classroom, sparring one last glance at its appearance before running after the rest of Team 8. Her new team...

O~O

Kurenai walked through the Academy grounds toward one of the rooftop courts. It was used for the younger grades to peacefully eat their lunch before playing their games down below. There were arches above their head that curved and linked on either side. Trees were close to the railings and casted a cool shade over for those who were trying to avoid the blinding rays of the sun. Benches and tables were close to the trees along with garbage cans to toss litter into. All in all, it seemed rather grand for a small place for children to just eat their lunch.

But Kurenai wasn’t focused on the meeting grounds. She was focused on Kitsune. The young girl had changed considerably in appearance from eight years ago but it seemed she still had that usual determination. The same determination Kurenai had seen when she had tried to protect her older brother.

She chuckled softly and shook her head. A small part of her wanted Kitsune to remember her but it had been long ago. She could barely remember the cause of the fire, let alone who had saved her. Kurenai stopped in front of the circled railing at the far end and turned to face her new team, leaning against the cold metal bar. “I guess you three are my new team... An odd bunch by the look of it.”

“You’re telling us. I tried to get swapped over but they did nothing about it,” Kitsune muttered, sitting down on one of the steps and pressing her hands against the ground beneath her.

Kurenai nodded and examined each of them. She had read their files and had seen their weakness. Shikamaru was there because he lacked taijutsu experience and would benefit from having two fighters to back him up, Sasuke needed to learn to be able to work in a team, Kitsune would benefit from Shikamaru and Sasuke’s strategic thinking and not dive headfirst into a suicide mission. But they all had their strengths. 

Shikamaru’s intelligence was above that of a normal Genin, Sasuke was gifted at mastering new jutsu and was considerably strong, and Kitsune seemed to have a talent for creating and escaping genjutsu, along with astonishing speed and stamina.

The perfect infiltration team.

She smiled brighter and straightened up slightly. “Let’s go around and introduce ourselves. We’ll let someone go first.”

“What do you mean?” Kitsune questioned, rubbing the back of her head.

“What I said. All the things you like, the things you hate, your dreams for the future, hobbies. That kind of stuff,” Kurenai shrugged, her untamed hair bouncing on her shoulders.

Shikamaru raised a hand, his eyes drooping tiredly. Kurenai nodded at him, surprised by his polite way of raising his hand before speaking. “Wouldn’t it be better if you went first? You could be the example of how this is supposed to work.”

“You want to know about me?” looking up to the sky, Kurenai thought about how to answer Shikamaru’s question without going too much into personal life. She barely knew them. In all honesty, she didn’t know them at all. Their files just gave off a brief description of them but those files could sometimes be altered to hide the bad aspects. She craned her head to the side. 

“I’m Yūhi Kurenai. I like going out for evening drinks and the occasional karaoke night. I dislike cake, don’t ask me why,” Kitsune lowered her hand and closed her mouth, her bottom lip pouting out slightly. Kurenai smirked and continued. “Well, as soon as I’m done with this kunoichi business, I do want to start a family but that’s gonna have to wait. My hobbies... nothing that really stands out enough for you to know about.”

Looking back at Shikamaru, Kurenai smiled. “That a good enough example?”

“I guess...” Shikamaru muttered, scratching the back of his head.

She looked over the three students before her. They all looked partially bored, Shikamaru not even disguising his boredom. None of them were close, as she could clearly see. They knew each other from class but other than that, they didn’t know much about the other. Kitsune sat in the middle of the two boys, her legs pulled up with her hands between them. Sasuke was on the left of her, his legs spread apart with his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers laced together in front of his face. Shikamaru was leaning back against the steps, using his arms to keep him upright. Every so often, he would gaze up at the sky and watch the clouds drift by over their heads.

By the looks on their faces; she had a lot of work.

Clearing her throat, Kurenai looked to Kitsune. “Why don't you start?”

“Kami, that’s the whole day gone,” Shikamaru groaned softly, closing his eyes tightly and slumping even further.

Kitsune glared at him but shook her head and ignored him. “I’m Uzumaki Kitsune! What I like most is anything that has sugar in it, like ice cream mochi. My hobby is reading and training, along with eating different types of mochi. I still haven’t gotten through the first fifteen... And my future dream is to one day become the best kunoichi this village has ever seen. Even better than the Legendary Sanin! That way, the village will stop disrespecting me and look up to me!”

Her heart clenched in her chest as she stared at Kitsune. It was still the unfortunate truth that the villagers still blamed Naruto and Kitsune for the unfortunate Bijū attack and it didn’t make matters better that the twins were now aware of why they were being accused. She had expected the twins to be angry about their fate but they seemed rather nonchalant about it. Or maybe they were just rather good at disguising their disappointment.

“And what do you hate?” Kurenai asked gently, not sure if she was treading on unstable ice.

“Sasuke.”

The immediate and simple response took Kurenai back a bit. The young Uzumaki still had her playful smirk in place and was staring at her with a slightly blank expression, clearly telling her that she wasn’t lying and telling the honest truth.

Kurenai blinked a few times and turned to Shikamaru, sucking in a deep breath to prevent herself from snorting or making some vile sound. Shikamaru understood instantly that it was his turn and ran a hand across his face, blinking a few times to get the heavy weight feeling out from his eyelids.

“I’m Nara Shikamaru. I don’t have any hobbies and I haven’t really thought that far about what my goal for the future is. If at all possible, I prefer to live in the present and work my way around a situation when I get there. Everyone who knows me will know I’m probably Konoha’s ‘number 1 lazy bum’ and I’m not going to deny it. Other than that, you don’t need to know me.”

Unlike with Kitsune, Kurenai didn’t try to question or try to get something more out of him. This whole introduction session was going off to a rocky start and Kitsune seemed to be the only one contributing to it. She was more honest than most girls and surprisingly didn’t have any interest in boys. By the looks of it, she only saw them as friends and nothing over it. Kurenai glanced at Sasuke.

Him and Kitsune were apparently the heartthrobs of the Academy yet they showed no indication of trying to initiate some form of a relationship. But then again, their files were a clean sheet of A+’s and nothing less. Dedication like that came from setting your mind to a certain goal.

Kurenai smiled at Sasuke and placed her hands against the bars behind her, leaning back. “Your turn.”

For a few moments, Sasuke was completely silent. The only sound that could be heard was the ruffling of the leaves behind them and the distant chirp of birds in the distance. Kurenai frowned. She had heard he wasn’t much of a talker but she had no choice but to drag it out of him if she had to.

“My name is Uchiha Sasuke,” Sasuke started, his eyes focused on the railing in front of him and not on Kurenai or the other two. “I hate a lot of things, and I don’t particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I’m going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain... someone.”

The air grew thick with tension and became slightly uncomfortable. All Kurenai could do, was stare at the young boy seated before her. Her eyes darted over to Shikamaru and Kitsune. Both stared at Sasuke with rather deadpanned expressions as if they knew he would make the whole conversation depressing. But Kurenai was worried now.

What was going on in this boy’s head? Had the Uchiha massacre really left him this damaged? How Iruka had failed to mention this boy’s apparent pain upset her. As their new teacher, she needed to know everything, including what troubled them the most. No matter how disturbing or dark it was.

She opened her mouth to speak but instead of her voice coming out, it was none other than the red haired kunoichi in front of her.

“Sasuke... you do know restoring your clan means you have to...” she made a circle with one hand and a pointed her index finger out. She began moving her finger in a thrusting motion into the circle.

Shikamaru smacked her hand and glared at her. “Kitsune-chan... this isn’t the time.”

“I’m just stating the obvious!”

Kurenai rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. Despite their achievements, they were still just kids. They didn’t know what it meant to be real shinobi or the consequences that would come from certain decisions they would make. What was it called? Butterfly effect? Either way, they were far from being professional ninja that would be going on A or B-rank missions any time soon. The Academy had only taught them the basics. It was up to her to smooth out the edges and bring out their inner potential.

Though she was new to the whole Jōnin thing, she knew it was a massive responsibility to watch over and lead a squad. Especially one with a Jinchūriki, a Sharingan user, and a shadow controller. Hiruzen chose her to look after them... 

She was going to follow through with it.

“You lot seem like a responsibly intelligent bunch, but there are a few rough edges that could use some work. Officially, you're all considered my gakusei but those are just on official records that the Hokage has to read through,” Kurenai said as she folded her arms across her chest and pushed herself away from the railing.

“What does that mean?” Kitsune asked.

“I need to test your abilities for myself. Every team is going through a similar process with their sensei so don’t think that I’m doing something against the rules. Tomorrow, meet at Training Grounds 5. Around...” Kurenai looked up as she thought of a suitable time for them to arrive. “Seven o’clock. I know, it’s probably the same time you had to get up to go the Academy but this is the last time. After this... we’ll see.”

Kitsune and Shikamaru glanced at each other, both their eyebrows frowned. After a few moments, they faced Kurenai again and nodded their heads in agreement. Kurenai looked to Sasuke. He was still staring in front of him but his eyes flickered toward her. As quick as he had looked at her, he looked away and focused on the railing again. She would take that as an affirmative. She smiled at the three and took a few steps forward. “I actually look forward to getting to know each of you. You’ll get to know me as we go on missions but during the down time between missions, you should hang around each other. Teams who aren’t close don’t last long.”

The three stood up, dusting off the backs of their pants. Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pockets and began walking up the steps, Sasuke following his lead, one hand in his pocket while the other rested against his side. Kitsune placed her hands behind her head, staring at Kurenai for a few seconds before turning around and going in the direction the two boys went off. “No promises.”

Kurenai watched their retreating backs. She didn’t know what she was supposed to be feeling. They weren’t as enthusiastic as she had expected. Kitsune was even a bit calmer than her brother. Their files all said they were rather calm students that didn’t cause many problems for Iruka. But after close observation, Iruka had mentioned that the three seemed to compliment each other in abilities. That didn’t mean they’d get along. Sasuke seemed distant from the others, completely set on avenging his clan. It was something she had to change. He couldn’t be a depressed wreck forever.

She remembered he had mentioned wanting to restore his clan. That did mean he had to find someone who would love and care for him and at the moment, he wasn’t even close to the boys in his class, let alone the girls.

That just meant she’d have more work to deal with. Kurenai sighed. She looked up at the sky, enjoying the gentle breeze that entered her clothing and travelled over her skin.

I wonder how the others are handling their teams. Kurenai thought, looking off to the Academy building. Had Kakashi arrived for his students? They were probably still waiting for him as she thought about it. She chuckled and began walking up the steps, rubbing her forehead with one hand. Maybe she was wrong. He probably had a small errand to attend to like Asuma had said. He wouldn’t let his new team wait forever.

O~O

“Naruto, why don’t you just sit still?”

“But why is the sensei of our seventh group the only one late?” Naruto groaned, standing up from his seat and walking down the steps. Iruka had to leave to attend a meeting which meant they were all alone in the classroom. Half an hour after all the other teams had left. Obviously, Naruto had grown restless and groaned or tossed things across the classroom as a way to occupy himself but even then, it quickly grew boring and he was left with nothing to do.

He moved over to the board and grabbed the duster, turning it over as he inspected it. A dry sensation came over his hand and he swapped the duster to the opposite hand. White dust was smeared over his hand from the chalk that remained on the duster. A mischievous grin spread across his lips as he looked over to the door which was open slightly. Kiba looked up and frowned at the grin on Naruto’s lips.

“Naruto, you better not be planning anything. We can’t get in trouble on our first day as an actual team.”

Naruto turned to Kiba, a determined look in place. “The first thing our sensei should learn is that he can’t always be late. I’m gonna teach him a lesson.”

“A prank is not a lesson, Naruto,” Kiba groaned, scratching the side of his cheek.

Hinata looked between the two, unsure if it was a good idea to cause a scene with their new teacher. She just wanted to start everything off to a good start. If Naruto was actually planning on teaching their sensei a “lesson”, she could only imagine they’d be in serious trouble. A small part of her wished she had a sensible person on the team, like Shikamaru or Chōji. Someone she could reason with.

Too late to complain.

Naruto climbed onto the door handle and balanced himself first. Then he carefully slid the duster into the small gap between the door. He made sure the duster didn’t slip or tip to one side. Jumping down, Naruto pushed the door closer to the duster. It stuck fast and would only move once someone pulled the door open. Hopefully, their new sensei.

Kiba glared at his long time friend, sitting up in his seat. Akamaru lifted his head up from the table, looking up at Kiba then toward Naruto. “Don’t do something stupid, Naruto.”

“It’s not stupid if it's the right thing to do,” Naruto said, looking up at the duster. He quickly bounded up the stairs, taking it three at a time. He sat down beside Kiba, pushing him further into the middle of the desk. Kiba growled at him and looked to Hinata.

“Gomen nasai.”

“I-I-It's... i-it’s fine,” Hinata smiled, lowering her hands into her lap.

Instead of listening to his squad mates, Naruto focused his attention on the door. He had to make sure only their sensei opened the door and no one else. Otherwise, he’d get his head beat in if it was anyone else. He leaned forward in his seat, gripping onto the corner of the desk. His knuckles turned white as the skin pulled tighter around it. Something inside of him knew that the person he was aiming for would walk through that door. All he had to do was wait for it to happen.

And that’s exactly what he did.

He watched the door relentlessly, his eyes becoming dry from not blinking. Every time his leg twitched, it made his bones shift uncomfortably beneath the muscle. If he didn’t move soon, it would be hell to walk around.

The echo of footsteps travelled down the hall, reaching their classroom. All three sat up in their seats. Hinata looked at Naruto and Kiba, her face becoming even paler. Kiba's head snapped toward Naruto. “Take it out, now,” he growled.

“Shut it! I got this!” Naruto hissed back.

The foots increased in volume and with each step, Hinata backed up and slumped further into her seat. Her pale eyes trembled as if unshed tears were threatening to spill. Kiba watched the door closely, his eyebrows scowled. Akamaru stood up on all fours and turned his attention to the door, watching it intently. He must've felt the tension in the room. The uncomfortable tension coming from the two behind him and the strange excitement coming from the blonde haired boy.

A shadow filed into the class from the small opening in the door and the footsteps stopped. None of them moved, not even Akamaru. They waited for any movement that would come from the shadow but it remained still. Naruto leaned forward in his seat, becoming impatient with each passing second.

Why aren’t they moving? Naruto thought. The logical side of him thought that maybe it wasn’t even their teacher but then why wasn’t the person moving. It was like that person was trying to figure out whether or not they had to go inside. The wait was killing Naruto though. He was becoming annoyed. Mainly from the fact their sensei was late and also because the person by the door wasn’t moving.

Suddenly, a gloved hand slipped into the room and held onto the door. The three sucked in a breath, staring at the hand as it slowly pushed the door open. A clump of silver hair appeared in the doorway. Naruto leaned forward, a grin spreading across his face. Just a little more...

The door slid open fully and the person’s head moved further. The duster that had been lodged into the door fell and dropped onto the unknown’s head. A cloud of dust exploded from the duster, covering the top of the strangely bright hair.

Naruto stood up from his seat and pointed at the door, laughing out raucously. “I got him! He totally fell for it!”

“I’m sorry, sensei. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn’t listen,” Kiba said, raising his hands in defence. Akamaru barked in agreement.

The man straightened himself up and slowly reached up, removing the duster from his hair. He turned and faced Team 7. He had spiky, gravity defying, silver hair, oriented to the left-side. His left eye was covered by his forehead protector but the eye that was visible was dark grey and heavy-lidded but also relaxed. A mask covered the lower half of his face, leaving basically his whole face covered. He wore Konoha’s standard infantry clothing; a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long sleeved shirt. On both his hands were finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand.

The shinobi stared at the three and tilted his head to the side. “Team 7, right?”

Naruto looked over at Hinata and Kiba. They didn’t know who this guy was, maybe he wasn’t even their sensei to begin with. Just some guy who was passing by. Kiba looked back at the silver haired shinobi, nodding his head. “That’s right. Who are you?”

The shinobi didn’t answer them, just stared at them until even Akamaru became uncomfortable. The small dog jumped into Kiba’s lap and burrowed down between his legs. Naruto leaned back in his seat and frowned at the silver haired shinobi.

“Sorry I’m late. There was a kitten stuck in a tree and a little girl couldn't get him down. I did the noble thing and got it down for her,” the silver haired shinobi said.

Naruto and Kiba stared at him, frowning their eyebrows. They were able to tell he was lying. He made it obvious that he was making up an excuse for himself since he forgot he had a team to meet. The shinobi turned to the door but watched them. “Let’s go. There's only 11 hours, 23 minutes, 8 seconds and 40.3 milliseconds left in the day and we won’t get anywhere if you’re just sitting here.”

He left the classroom, his strange hair being the last thing that they saw. Hinata stood first, straightening her jacket as she moved out from her seat. She walked down the steps and cupped her hands together in front of her. She looked up at Naruto and Kiba. “Coming?”

Kiba picked up Akamaru and pulled his hood down, placing the small dog on top of his head. He pulled the hood back up, covering Akamaru up with it. He stood up and walked down the steps, hands in his pockets. He stopped beside Hinata and looked up at Naruto. “You in or out, Naruto?"

“Give me a second,” Naruto mumbled, standing up. He looked around the classroom, the details of his face softening. He suddenly realized that this was probably the last time he would be in this classroom. He had never heard of Genin going back to the Academy again, or any higher ranking officials. A tightening feeling in his stomach arose and he suddenly felt choked up. If he started crying now, he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Kiba. Maybe Hinata would dull it down but the chances were high she would just remain quiet.

Naruto moved slowly down the stairs and glanced back once more at the seat he had dubbed his own. The seat he, Kiba and Kitsune always took whenever they had a free period. It was also the seat he threw up on after he ate pizza that was four days old. He really was going to miss the homeroom classroom he had been in for seven years straight.

Turning toward his two teammates, Naruto followed Kiba and Hinata outside as they found their team sensei. It was late afternoon and the sun was close to setting but still remained in the middle of the sky. A cooling breeze swept over them; not too fast nor too slow. The silver haired shinobi led them to the rooftop courtyard that was often used for lunchtime or in the rare case that Iruka would allow them to have lessons outside. That only ever happened when it was too hot to be inside and if the air conditioner “broke”. They still never replaced it...

As Naruto sat down on one of the steps, he felt a chill crawl up his spine. He got the feeling someone had been here before him. And not just one person. More than two. Ignoring the strange feeling he was unfamiliar with, he sat down on the steps with Hinata and Kiba to his right. The silver haired shinobi stood before them, arms folded across his chest as he stared at them. His body didn’t touch the railing but the material of his flak was just scraping it.

It was impossible to tell what his expression was beneath the mask and his heavily lidded eyes made him seem bored and tired. “OK, why don’t you introduce yourselves? One at a time.”

“Shouldn’t you introduce yourself first? You are supposedly our new sensei,” Kiba suggested, allowing Akamaru to slip out from under his hood. The shinobi blinked but didn’t say anything to prove resistant.

“And you should explain what you want to know about us. We’re not going to tell you random crap you’re not even going to remember,” Naruto said, staring at him with a straight face.

The shinobi turned his head to Naruto and stared at him with expressionless grey eye. “Charming boy. But I should’ve explained everything in more detail,” he leaned back and looked at all three of them. “Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that.”

Naruto shared a look with Kiba and Hinata and found they were just as confused as he was. So far, this man hadn’t explained who he was and he appeared to be a closed book. Hinata raised a shaking hand, her whole body trembling. Almost as if it were a struggle to do that simple task. “A-A-Ano... Sensei, if you went f-first, then w-we’d be able to understand exactly how t-t-to i-introduce ourselves.”

“Me?” the silver haired man’s visible eyebrow rose two centimetres then lowered again. “I’m Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate... I don’t feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies.”

That was pointless, all we learned was his name. Naruto thought as he stared at Kakashi. There was something about the man before him that reminded him of someone. Not someone he knew but someone he was supposed to know. It sounded stupid as he thought it over. But it was honestly how he felt. If Kitsune was near, she would’ve laughed in his face and questioned if he wanted to be an esper instead of a shinobi. He wondered if she had already gone home.

It was late and their sensei had arrived an hour and a half later.

“You can start,” Kakashi said, looking directly at Naruto. He frowned as he stared up at the man. If he had been simply asked that question he would’ve thought for sure their new sensei was a slight nutter. But he knew very well that Kakashi was asking him to start introducing himself first.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei gets me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I’m somebody--- somebody important! Dattebayo!”

It was difficult to tell if Kakashi was smiling or not but he did nod to confirm he had heard everything. He looked toward Hinata. The young girl blushed and began pressing her fingers together nervously. “I-I-I’m Hyuga Hinata. I like... well, I like...” she glanced over at Naruto. His back was toward her as he watched the villagers doing their day to day routines. She turned her attention back to the ground. “My hobby is... well, my dream f-f-for the future i-is to b-become stronger so I won’t l-let my team down and t-t-to catch up to a... a... a certain someone.”

“And the things you hate?” Kakashi questioned, his head craning to the side. It was as if he was interested in finding out about the Hyuga Heiress.

“H-H-Hate? I don’t hate anything,” Hinata stated, her face showing her surprise. She shook her head to further her claim.

Naruto shifted his whole body around to look at Hinata, raising an eyebrow. “Why would you want to become stronger, Hinata-chan? You’re already strong enough.”

That one statement caused Hinata to blush furiously. She turned her face away from Naruto and covered her cheeks with both hands. She stammered and stuttered but was unable to form full sentences, let alone proper words or sounds. It just flowed out as inaudible mumbles incomprehensible to the human ears.

Kakashi focused his attention on the Inuzuka boy and not on the Hyuga Heiress that seemed to have a massive crush on the Jinchūriki. He nodded at Kiba. Kiba sat up straighter, grinning a bit. “I’m Inuzuka Kiba, and this here is Akamaru. My likes and dislikes are simple really. I like eating beef jerky and anything that’s chewy. I hate it when people lie and also the withholding of food. My hobbies, I like going on walks with Akamaru.”

“And stalking my sister,” Naruto muttered, baring his teeth at Kiba.

“I don’t stalk your sister, you dumbass! Just because we happened to be going in the same direction, doesn’t mean I was following her,” Kiba turned to Naruto. It was one of their most hated discussions. The fact that Kiba had a clear and massive crush on Kitsune. He flirted with all the girls but it seemed he saved all his attention for the red haired Uzumaki. “And besides, Kitsune has a number of stalkers and I’m not one of them. I just find her hot.”

“Gross! La la la, I’m not listening!” Naruto covered his ears with his hands and yelled random sounds so he couldn’t hear anything Kiba said.

Kiba rolled his eyes and turned his attention back toward Kakashi. “And my dream for the future is to become the next Hokage. So you better watch out, Naruto. One of these days you’re gonna have to listen to me!”

“As if! I'll move out of the village if that becomes the case. You’ll probably create a law that we should obey dogs and then everyone’s going to wear collars like we’re the animals,” Naruto exclaimed, glaring at Kiba.

That started a heated argument between the two; one that both Hinata and Kakashi didn’t interfere with. Kakashi looked at Hinata, who was curling herself up into a ball as the two boys moved closer. Unfortunately for her, she had sat in between Naruto and Kiba knowing very well that the two were going to fight over something trivial and useless. But she had ignored it out of the goodness of her heart and was now, literally, stuck in the middle of it.

“How should I put this?” Kakashi interrupted, shutting the two boys up. The group looked up at Kakashi, their eyes wide with surprise. It looked like they had forgotten he was even standing there. “My first impression of you guys is... I hate you. You’re a bunch of idiots.”

Both of Kiba’s eyebrows rose and a deep growl slipped out from his throat. Sensing his owner's anger, Akamaru crouched on all fours and growled at Kakashi. “That’s a bit harsh. You don’t even know us.”

“But I’ll get to know you as we progress. That is... if you pass the test I have set for you tomorrow. Until then, you’re dismissed,” Kakashi began walking up the steps, leaving the three behind. “Meet at the Training Grounds,” he stopped in his tracks. Naruto watched Kakashi until he moved but it never came. “One more thing, don’t eat breakfast or you’ll puke.”

And with that, he disappeared in a gush of wind, his body flickering before there was nothing left of him. A silence followed that made Naruto uncomfortable. He looked over at Kiba and Hinata, frowning in confusion. “So does that mean we can go? I’m getting kind of hungry.”

“Same. And it’s not like that strange guy’s gonna come back,” Kiba stood up and helped Hinata up. He looked at Naruto and shrugged. “See you at the Training Grounds.”

“See ya,” Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned, walking up the rest of the steps and moving toward the exit. “See ya, Hinata-chan! Kiba!”

Kiba waved once and picked Akamaru up, tucking him into his jacket. Hinata watched as Naruto left, a small blush painted across her cheeks. She twirled her index fingers around each other. “Itterasshai, Naruto-kun...”

O~O

The sun had set and the starry night devoured the sky. Bright stars were speckled across its velvet blanket. An ice cold breeze came along with it, causing people to bring out their jackets and long pants. Anyone still indoors took out their long pyjamas and wore scarfs and gloves to accompany it. Which was why Naruto suddenly wished he had grabbed a scarf before leaving the house. It wouldn’t have been necessary if he gotten home early but thanks to Hatake Kakashi, he was walking home in the freezing night by himself.

He clutched his jacket close to him and exhaled, watching as a cloud of steam left his mouth. Thanks to that pathetic sensei of theirs, he had to walk home later. Thankfully, Teuchi was still open so he could get some ramen in his stomach before making his way home. But that resulted in him having to walk by himself at eight o’clock in the cold. His toes were frozen stiff in his sandals, stinging with each step he took.

He walked up the stairs to his apartment block slowly, whimpering whenever the muscles in his leg pulled tight. Most of the lights in each apartment were off but not the one at the very end. His one.

Kitsune was probably still awake. Naruto smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He inserted the key into the slot and turned it. The door jammed and remained in its solid place. Naruto frowned and pushed against the door. Still, the door didn’t budge. It wouldn’t have bothered him if he had gotten home earlier but it was cold and he was hungry again. A twenty minute walk made a difference for his digestive system.

He banged his fist against the door. “Imōto-chan! Wake up!”

There was a screeching sound of metal scraping against ceramic tiles and some grumbling. He heard the lock on the other end turn. The door pushed upward slightly and Naruto stepped back as it swung open. Before him stood Kitsune, dressed in her long sleeved lilac button up shirt and pants. He could tell she was wearing double socks by the way she bunched up her toes to keep them warm. She stared at him with a blank expression. He grinned, scratching the back of his head. “Wari. Long day?”

“No. The cold brings out the tired,” Kitsune mumbled as she dragged herself back to her seat by the stove. Naruto stepped inside and closed the door behind him, locking it and clicking the lock in. The room was stuffy and smelt of hot chocolate with a faint sweetness lingering within it. Marshmallows, probably. As he looked around, Naruto noticed how all the curtains were pulled shut and weren’t swaying a bit. Kitsune had shut the windows as well.

Yanking off his shoes, Naruto placed them against the wall and zipped down his jacket. He looked over to the kitchen table and spotted where most of the heat was coming from. Two mugs of hot chocolate were on top of it and a bag of chocolate chip cookies along with it. Kitsune held onto her mug with both hands, closing her hands and sighing. She peeked one eye open and looked at Naruto. “Did you eat already?”

“Yeah, went to Ichiraku Ramen before I came here,” Naruto answered as he made his way to the bedroom. He changed into warm pyjamas quickly, taking a scarf and a warm cap before going back into the kitchen. The mug of hot chocolate was still there, luckily. He thought Kitsune would drink it while he changed.

“Since when did the door need a trick to opening it? I thought we only had to worry about it opening on its own,” Naruto said as he sat down. He pulled the mug toward him but winced and quickly retracted his hands.

“To be honest, the door wasn’t fitted properly even before we moved in. You have to unlock the door and pull it up and toward you. Long method but it works,” Kitsune said as if she had been doing it for years. She took a long sip from her drink and took one cookie from the bag. “Who’s your sensei?”

“Ugh! Some jerk named Hatake Kakashi,” Naruto groaned. Only a few minutes with the man and he knew that his life was going to be boring. And he was on a team with one of his closest friends and his sister’s best friend. “I have to go to the Training Grounds tomorrow for some stupid test.”

“Same. But apparently all the other teams are doing the same thing. Hatake Kakashi, huh...” Kitsune looked up at the ceiling in thought. She shook her head, tilting her head enough so that the steam from her drink went over her face, forming small droplets.

“Nāni?”

“I heard about Hatake Kakashi once. A little bit of eavesdropping never hurt anyone once in a while. He was trained by the Yondaime Hokage back when he was younger and became a Jōnin when he was thirteen... or fourteen, I don’t really care about it. His whole team got ‘killed’ off and blah blah blah. I don’t think he got over it but then again, all the best shinobi have some sort of tragedy that made them the way they are.”

“How do you know all this?”

“I’ve snuck into the faculty lounge a bunch of times. I even have my own mug. It says ‘I hate Mondays’. Classic.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and drank up his hot chocolate quickly and ate a couple of cookies, enough that his jaw ached from moving too much. He placed the mug in the sink beside the rest of the dirty dishes that Kitsune had to clean up once she had some free time. Kitsune packed away the rest of the cookies and the powder for the hot chocolate before turning the lights off in the lounge. She yawned and dragged herself to the bathroom, getting to work on brushing her teeth. Naruto walked inside, and grabbed the toothbrush Kitsune had extended to him. They brushed their teeth in complete silence, mainly because they were tired and needed all the energy they could muster for tomorrow if they were ever going to impress their new sensei.

Once they brushed their teeth and did the rest of their bathroom routine, Kitsune switched off the lights and made sure the front door was properly locked. She ran into the bedroom, whispering to herself. “I love the dark. I love the dark.”

“Still afraid of the dark? Get over it! Nothing will kill you,” Naruto laughed, pulling the blankets up over himself.

“I’m not afraid! I just... don’t like shadows. Especially if they move to a different spot that’s far away from the original place!” Kitsune exclaimed, ducking under her sheets. Through the darkness, Naruto was able to see her shivering and breathing heavily.

He laughed to himself and snuggled down into his sheets, which were even colder than the outdoors. He had to admit though; he was slightly excited for tomorrow. He could finally prove his worth and his strength. Something he could never do at the Academy. Like he had said to Kakashi, he would become Hokage and prove to the village that he was something more than a Jinchūriki.

Someone important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words
> 
> Ohayō gozaimasu - Good morning (formal)  
> Arigato gozaimasu - Thank you (formal)  
> Gakusei - Students  
> Gomen nasai - I'm sorry  
> Ano - Umm  
> Dattebayo - Believe it  
> Itterasshai - Come back  
> Wari - Sorry


	26. The Training Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joining a new team can be frustrating, especially when you know you'll be stuck with them for a long time. And there will always be an orientation day somewhere. The initiation into the life you chose. But is it the life you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates again! I'm swarmed with projects and I get distracted so easily. So, for bearing with me, I'm posting three chapters while I work on the next three. I think that will be my new system. It'll take a while but I'll post three chapters as soon as possible so you don't think I've discontinued it. Enjoy!

A cold grey sky was above their heads that morning. The sun was hidden behind thick clouds that looked as if they were threatening to spill fat water drops. Despite the gloomy atmosphere, the air itself was humid and warm and made all clothing feel sticky. Kitsune got up earlier than required, taking a shower and eating breakfast, a small breakfast just to settle her stomach. Naruto was snoring away in his own bed, bundled up tightly in his blankets and drooling across his pillow. She smiled, grabbing her kunai holster and strapping it around her right thigh.

She glanced over at the alarm clock on his bedside table. The night before, Naruto had set it to wake him up at half past five but that had only been because he thought he’d have to rush. 

Kitsune tiptoed to his side, quietly picking up the alarm. She changed the alarm time to quarter past, placing it back down but using one of Naruto’s socks to set it on. It didn’t make a clicking sound like it usually would when she set it down and she was grateful. The last thing she wanted was for Naruto to wake up.

Leaning over him, she kissed his temple and scratched the top of his head. “Ittekimasu, Nii-san.”

She pulled the blankets up to his chin and smiled as he snuggled further into the sheets, sighing in delight. As she left the room she closed the door behind her and made her way to the front door, slipping her feet into her sandals. It was still early but she had promised Hinata she’d meet her for an early... coffee? Or tea? Either way, she wasn’t going to leave her friend hanging.

The entire apartment had a drowsy and sleep like atmosphere to it. As much as Kitsune liked it, it was a real disadvantage if you wanted to go out somewhere on time. But the other reason had been because she had shut all the windows to keep the heat in and the cold out. Now it was stuffy and smelt of sleep and soap. An unlikely combination.

She grabbed her own set of keys and made her way to the door, unlocking it and opening it. A fresh burst of air knocked into her and she sighed. She took a deep breath. Her eyes automatically closed and light goosebumps travelled over her arms. With a final look into the dark apartment, Kitsune stepped out and closed the door behind her. She skipped down the steps, taking the stairs two at a time. A light layer of water covered the steps and caused her to trip over a few. She yelped and grabbed onto the railing.

She leapt over the last step and ran past the blocks of stores and houses. She would have jumped onto the roofs but then the owners would complain to the Hokage that shinobi were disrupting the peace early in the morning. She spoke from experience since she had been the cause of many disruptions. Kitsune made her way to the Hyuga Compound, leaping into the tallest tree by the entrance. The imprints of her sandals were carved into the thick branch.

For years, she had been landing in that same place. It overlooked the courtyard of the Compound and gave a clear view of Hinata’s room. As stalkerish as it sounded, it was the truth that Hiashi wasn’t always gentle with his oldest daughter. Kitsune had made it a priority to watch over Hinata whenever she had the time. 

Her little guardian angel. Hinata was unaware of it and Kitsune was hoping to keep it that way.

The whole compound was silent. There was brief discussion coming from one of the larger rooms. The elders must have been in an early meeting. Kitsune glanced up at the top floor, room to the far left. Hinata’s bedroom. It was slightly ajar and a small ray of light shone over the balcony. Kitsune crouched down and squinted. She was able to see the frame of a bed and a lamp pole. A shadow moved across the bed and a shirt was flung across the room.

Kitsune watched as Hinata rushed around her room trying to find her clothing. It was normal but Kitsune could feel her hunger rising again along with her thirst. She had always wondered why woman took so long to get ready for the day when you ended up going home anyway to change into something different.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the door to Hinata’s room open up slowly. Hinata peeked out and looked up and down the balcony way. Once she was sure it was clear, she stepped out and closed the door behind her. She tiptoed toward the staircase and covered her mouth with one hand. Both cheeks were flushed red as she tried to keep herself from making any noise. As she reached the final step, she halted and listened closely. Her eyes darted around as they tried to locate where each member of the clan was.

Most of them were in their early morning meeting and they spoke loud enough that she could sprint past and scream at the top of her sensitive lungs. She darted past the room, running out of the Compound at a speed Kitsune was impressed with.

She grinned and dropped to the ground, her body swaying as she shifted her balance correctly. Folding her arms over her chest, Kitsune walked up to her close friend. “Ohayō, Hyuga-Hime.”

Hinata looked up at her, her eyebrows scowling together. “I thought I told you I don’t like that name.”

“Whatever you say, Hime,” Kitsune grinned and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her skirt. “Where we going, anyway? I’m hungry.”

Hinata straightened up, zipping up her brown jacket and shrugging into it. She looked up at Kitsune, her pale eyes wide and innocent. Almost too innocent. “We could go to that café down the road from here... It’s open 24 hours and their ice coffee is really good.”

Kitsune perked up at the word ice coffee. She disliked coffee but “ice” coffee was different. And ice coffee meant they served maple biscuits. She nodded her head and grabbed Hinata’s hand, forcing her to lead the way. Only a few people were out on the streets. Some were opening stores or mothers were scurrying around to get things ready for their children. Hinata led them through the streets, bowing her head respectfully as people noticed her. Her title as Hyuga Heiress couldn’t be diminished during her free time; even if she was with her best friend.

The two walked side by side, hanging off each other and laughing about nothing in particular. Anyone who saw them together would wonder what could possibly be so funny that a Jinchūriki and a Princess would want the whole world to hear it. They were two sides of the same coin though. A pessimist and an optimist. Genius and madness were two sides of the same coin.

“Oh, there it is!” Hinata exclaimed, pointing at the building in front of them. A cloud of steam left her mouth and she watched the cloud in astonishment, then glanced down at her hands. They were a bright pink from the cold and she hadn’t even realized it.  
Kitsune looked down at her own hands and was surprised they were still the same colour. The cold wasn’t even bothering her. She reached out and clasped both of Hinata’s hands. Her hands were frozen. Ice cold. Kitsune blinked her eyes a few times but laughed at Hinata’s embarrassed blush. “Don’t worry about it. It’s the least I can do after dragging you out here at... 6 in the morning.”

“Wasn’t it my idea?”

“... Let’s say yes,” Kitsune laughed as she pulled Hinata toward the café . It was more of a restaurant than a café but from 6 to 8:30 they only served breakfast. That ranged from coffee, espresso, cappuccino, waffles, pancakes, fruit, yoghurt, bacon and eggs and anything that would be considered a breakfast speciality. The complex itself was a two-storey building that had once been used as a dojo for children wishing to learn Tae Kwon Do but after three years of no attendance, they shut their doors. The building was refurbished and alerted to suit the needs of customers who were looking for a bite to eat and since then, it evolved into a decent franchise. There were at least seven different cafés in the village.

Paragon Delight Café.

The name was corny as hell but they did serve really good Turkish Delight. Kitsune pushed open the double doors, sighing as the aroma of freshly baked muffins and brewed coffee reached her nose. She wouldn’t drink that coffee but it smelt good though. The walls were painted a bright yellow with white spirals circling up it. Each ceramic tile had an image of a coffee cup or a brown square that she assumed was fudge; though the artist who had designed it could have done a better job. The ground floor was where the register was and the kitchen, along with the small tables for those who didn’t feel like going upstairs. The first floor had the most seats and tables and was also where the heater was. The wall to the far back had different words sprawled across it, like “family”, “enjoy”, “love” and a few adjectives they probably got from a dictionary.

The two girls stood before the register, waiting in a short line. Even though it was early, a lot of people came for the special between 6 and 7. Buy one of their speciality breakfasts and you got a coupon for free drinks the next time you came by. It sounded rather lame but it came in handy when you were short on cash and just wanted to stop for a drink.

Hinata stepped up to the counter and took out her purse, unzipping it. She turned to Kitsune with a soft smile. “It’s my treat,” she turned to the cashier. “I’ll have one ice coffee and a cinnamon roll set.”

“I’ll take a peach bubble tea and a maple biscuit set, arigato,” Kitsune rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She hated when Hinata would pay for everything. It made her feel like she owed her something.

Hinata pulled out a fifty ryo note and handed it to the cashier. He smiled at her and took it with both hands, placing it into the register before going to prepare their order. Kitsune watched as he got the cups, poured the water and milk into it along with the powder needed. Wasn’t the powder meant to go in first then the water? Either way, Kitsune watched closely. She never trusted people who made her food unless she knew them from a young age. It was a law all food industries had. Never mess with people who handled your food.

The cashier came back with a tray with the two drinks and small breakfast on it. He slid it over to Hinata and held out her change. “I have committed the gravest of sins in making such a beautiful woman wait. Please accept these coupons as a token of my apology.”

Hinata frowned and reached out to take the change from her fifty ryo note. The cashier clasped onto her hand and placed the money into her hand. She stepped back and blushed, staring at the cashier in surprise. Kitsune narrowed her eyebrows and decided to step up. There was no way she was leaving her friend when this creep was acting all weird around her. She took the tray and gently nudged Hinata toward the stairs.

Once they were out of earshot, Hinata let out a sigh of relief. “I hate guys like that. His cologne is gross and those sunglasses? Indoors? It gives me chills!”

“He does realize that you’re only twelve, right? Unless he’s into that sort of thing then go ahead. Imagine the offspring,” Kitsune laughed as they walked up the stairs. Hinata lightly pushed Kitsune but laughed as well. They took a seat near the window but also close to the heater. The seats were surprisingly comfy and warm and made it feel like when you got out of bed. Exactly the right temperature.

Hinata reached across the table and took her ice coffee. “This is nice...”

“What is?” Kitsune asked, turning her maple biscuit around and inspecting it for any butter. They made a habit of putting butter on it when it was one of the few things she didn’t eat.

“Us hanging out. You’ve been so preoccupied with the Genin exams that we haven’t really had time to hang out like this. As friends.”

Kitsune lifted her head and stared at Hinata. “We hang out. We always do.”

“Of course we hang out but I mean... your mind was always elsewhere. You seemed distant, like you were here but at the same time somewhere else. I don’t really know how to explain it but that’s how it’s been since the beginning of the year,” Hinata whispered, pressing her fingers together nervously.

Stunned beyond words, Kitsune stared at Hinata. She hadn’t realized how she had been acting the past few months. She had a one-track mind and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t direct herself to go down another path. Hell, she couldn’t even multitask that well. She'd get confused and give up halfway. But as she thought about it, she realized that she had been neglecting Hinata. Focusing all her attention on training. The entire time she had been doing that, she had been leaving Hinata by herself. When that had been one of their soul promises to each other. To never leave the other alone.

Kitsune felt like a prize idiot. She slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned. “Oh Kami, I’m a terrible friend! I have a one-track mind just like Naruto said!”

“N-No you’re not. I understand, you’ve been busy with a lot of things. And you have a team to add to your problems,” Hinata waved her hands in front of her and smiled.

“Forget about my team. When we became friends, remember what I told you?” Kitsune asked sternly, lifting her head and looking at Hinata.

“A-A-Ano... This makes us friends now, right?”

“No, the other thing.”

“I’d rather be a NEET than be in this... class.”

“No, but how do you remember what I said during kunoichi class? I can’t even remember what I said,” Kitsune smirked at Hinata but shook her head and went back to their main topic. “As long as I’m around, I’ll make sure that nothing happens to your smile. You’re my nakama, and that’s not gonna change. That’s what I said. If I ever neglect you again you have full permission to smack me one and I won’t yell about it like I usually would.”

Hinata stared at Kitsune, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar. Her eyes began to mist over and her bottom lip trembled. She clutched her pants tightly. She hadn’t expected the sentence to sting as much as it had. It had years ago though. Back when they were still six and new to the Academy. When Kitsune had said that to her, she hadn’t thought much of it because she barely understood the meaning of the sentence and she doubted Kitsune knew the meaning either. But now that she was older, and read her fair share of books, the meaning was more transparent and more emotional.

Kitsune noticed the way Hinata struggled to contain floods of tears and quickly stood up, reaching across the table and cupping her hand. “Hey, come on. I didn’t mean to let it get so deep but I’m just telling you the truth. I’ll always be there. Even after you marry my brother and have adorable kids and spend all your time looking after the youngest.”

"M-M-Marry? W-What are you t-t-talking about?” Hinata turned away and tensed her shoulders to her side. Her whole body went rigid and she stuttered repeatedly to herself.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Kitsune leaned into the table and grinned. “Being on a team is going to increase your chances if you can get over your anxiety and just talk to him. Sooner or later you’re gonna be stuck in a do-or-die situation and you’ll have no choice but to converse with him. Believe me.”

Hinata looked off to the side, her whole face turning a bright red. She gulped and rubbed her arms together. Removing her hand from Hinata’s, Kitsune looked out the window at the dark sky. She didn’t know what would happen today. It was supposed to be a small exam to test their abilities but she got the feeling it was more than that. It was merely a gut feeling but her gut never lied to her. Look where trusting her gut got her. Sato nearly kidnapped her and sold her like some kind of animal.

She shook the unsettling feeling out from her mind and focused on her friend. “Look at me, acting like I know all about this when I’m almost in the same situation with you.”

“You are?” Hinata frowned and blinked her round eyes.

“Yeah. I’ve got that no-good, self-absorbed, double-crossing, anthropocentric, conniving, distasteful, depressing, abnormal, nagging, prosaic...”

“Uchiha Sasuke? He’s not that bad,” Hinata answered, giggling at her friend’s extensive use of adjectives.

“Not that bad? Not that bad? Have you met him? He’s a..” Kitsune pushed her hands onto her cheeks and blew a raspberry. “And his head looks like...” she blew another raspberry. “And his face sounds like...” finally, she blew another raspberry, shots of spit firing out. She folded her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyebrows. “He knows what it means.”

That was how the rest of the conversation progressed and still the sun didn’t peek through the clouds. Like everyone else in the village, the sun was just as lazy as them. The two girls finished their small breakfast and made their way to their separate locations. Kitsune stuffed her hands into her pockets and strolled through the forest, yawning as she moved. Eating maple biscuits and drinking bubble tea made her woozy. Whether Kurenai had told them not to eat was banished from her mind. She thought with her stomach and not her mind when she was hungry.

Turning the corner, Kitsune spotted her two new teammates standing in the centre of the training field. The Training Grounds was a massive field that linked to opposite fields on the other side. Am electric fence was around them but was concealed by trees and shrubs. A short distance in front of them, a stream was in front with a large hill on the opposite side of the stream. Due to the grey sky, the river had a silver appearance to it and the grass and trees had a deep, dark green to it.

Shikamaru lifted his head and raised his eyebrows. “Ohayō, Kitsune-chan.”

Raising her hand in a small wave, Kitsune felt her cheeks heat up ever so slightly. “O-Ohayō, Shikamaru-kun,” her expression darkened as she turned to Sasuke. It would be rude if she didn’t acknowledge him but she didn’t want to. She grinded her teeth together and looked at the ground beneath his feet. “Sasuke...”

No reply. Kitsune looked up at Sasuke and saw how he was looking off to the side, not even bothering to greet her. She clenched her fists at her side and glared at him. As if reading her thoughts, Shikamaru shook his head. Her mouth opened to protest but she immediately shut it. She knew better than to try and fight with Shikamaru. Rubbing her hands over her arms, Kitsune looked around. “So... where’s that lady?”

“Kurenai-sensei. And she’s not here yet. We did arrive earlier than needed,” Shikamaru answered, running a hand across his hair.

An unsettling feeling rose in her stomach. Being alone with the two boys before her had not been her intention. She had really hoped this Kurenai lady would be an early bird so that she wouldn’t have to spend awkward amounts of time hanging around her new team. It was something she needed to get over.

Some day. Just not today.

Time ticked away as the three remained standing where they were. They didn’t speak. Or make eye contact. Or smirk. It was difficult to tell if they were even breathing. With their backs facing each other, the three looked for even a speck of red to indicate that Kurenai was there. The dark sky made everything too dark for anyone to spot bright colours but still, they looked just in case Kurenai moved past without them knowing.  
There was a crunching of leaves and twigs causing all three students to spin around, their hands darting to their kunai holsters. “I thought for sure I got a group of night owls but seems like I got early birds. How lucky am I?”

Still clad in her outfit, Kurenai walked over to her new students with a bright smile on her lips. She stopped a few steps in front them, placing a hand on her hip. Her crimson eyes examined each of them, almost making sure they were the real thing and not substitutions.

“You’ve got me mistaken for someone else then, ma’am. I’m not a night owl or early bird. I’m something like an exhausted pigeon,” Kitsune tilted her head to the side and scowled up at the dark clouds.

Kurenai chuckled lightly and moved past them, a fresh floral scent following her. She moved further into the training grounds, her raven curls bouncing with each step she took. She spun around to face the three, her features going serious but at the same time, gentle and considering. “You’re all Genin but that doesn’t mean you’re superior shinobi worth pushing up to Jōnin. I need to test your skill for myself, to see what you’re all capable of,” she extended her arms out on either side of her. “The test I have set out for you is basic and simple. Not as simple as your Genin exam but just enough that you’ll need to think outside the box to figure all of it out.”

“Please tell me you’re not one of those people who talk in riddles?” Shikamaru groaned, slumping and tensing his shoulders.

“If there’s a gun on the table and you leave and I go in, what’s left on the table?” Kitsune grinned at Shikamaru, her eyes visibly brightening.

“Oh Kami...”

“Just guess! It’s so simple! Unless you want another one? I have tons of them just stored away in my mind.”

“Then you have enough space for a thousand more...”

“Shut up!”

“Anyway, now that we’re all here, we might as well begin this test quickly so we can be done before the afternoon,” Kurenai suggested, grabbing Kitsune’s arm before her fist could collide with Shikamaru’s head.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kitsune saw Sasuke take two steps forward. He was staring intently at Kurenai, his eyebrows furrowed together, a small wrinkle in the middle of his forehead. “What’s the test?”

Kitsune’s head snapped back to Kurenai. A playful expression came over Kurenai’s face. The corner of her lip curled upward and a mischievous gleam came over her crimson eyes. She lowered Kitsune’s arm and released her fist. Slowly, she took steps back. Kitsune didn’t know why but a chill ran up her spine as she watched the young woman. She had never seen an adult look so playful before. It was almost unnerving. Kitsune exchanged glances with Shikamaru and even Sasuke, all three of them completely confused. They looked back to Kurenai.

Kurenai raised her arms out on either side of her. “Catch me.”

In a flood of illuminating pink flower petals, Kurenai’s body dispersed. Shikamaru’s eyes widened in surprise and he looked around. Kitsune looked up at the sky while Sasuke looked below. That was one of the first things they learnt at the Academy. Always check your surroundings. Their enemy could be hiding in plain sight and they wouldn’t know until they made themselves seen.

“So we were talking to a clone the entire time?” Kitsune curled her hands into fists and glared at the sky. “Not cool!”

“Watch yourselves. This Kurenai is a genjutsu user. She might try to get us caught up in one,” Shikamaru warned as he slowly made his way into the forest surrounding the Training Grounds.

“Hai hai,” Kitsune yawned as she went the opposite way. She glanced back at Sasuke. He moved forward and had his hand hovering over his kunai holster. Smart, but if Kurenai specialized in genjutsu, then throwing kunai would be a useless backup plan. Either way, Kitsune walked into the forest, staying on high alert as she looked for Kurenai.

O~O

Twenty minutes after Kitsune had left, Naruto awoke to the annoying ringing of his alarm. His stomach rumbled as he got dressed but he couldn’t answer its pleas. Kakashi had specifically said they shouldn’t eat breakfast. Usually he would go against those orders and eat anyway but he had heard that if he did eat he would inevitably throw up, he decided against it and chose to use his hunger as a fuel to get through the day.

He locked the apartment behind him as he left, zipping up his orange jacket. The chilling air made his skin sting even through his thick jacket. He darted down the stairs and ran in the direction of the training grounds. He wasn’t sure which one but if he saw Kiba and Hinata then he’d know he was at the right one.

Naruto wondered what time Kitsune had left but he knew it must’ve been way too early for him to bother greeting her. There had been a light tingle on his temple when he woke up so he assumed Kitsune had given him a goodbye kiss before leaving. His hand subconsciously moved to that spot and he shuddered. He found it disturbing when she did that. Like a mother.

He ran through the village, dodging the incoming crowds. A small build up of people were moving through the streets. This was probably because it was a Wednesday and Academy students still had to go to classes. Naruto felt a bit of sympathy for them. The children still in the First Year still had a long way to go before they reached Genin. Never mind sympathy, he had to suffer through seven years of that hell. He should’ve been wishing that they have just as much a bad year as he had.

He searched every training ground that was open to Genin and couldn’t find his team anywhere. He heard a few curses come from the Fifth Training Ground but it must’ve been his imagination. Sucking in a deep breath, he dragged himself into the Third Training Ground. It was his last hope or else he’d be known as the late person in the group.

And before him stood Kiba and Hinata. The two turned and stared at Naruto. Kiba folded his heads across his chest but directly underneath Akamaru, who was nestled in his hood. “There you are! You were supposed to be here at 7 o’clock, baka!”

“Huh? What the heck’re you talking about? Who the hell cares about being here early?” Naruto snapped, glaring at his friend.

“Our sensei is gonna care... well, he would.”

“Once he gets here...” Hinata whispered, twirling her index fingers around each other.

Naruto’s eyes widened. He looked around and as Hinata had said; Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. They were the only people in the field. There was a few of mountains in the landscape and a large and probably deep river with forests on both of its sides. There was a glade and in its centre there were three stumps lined side by side. Off to the far left, was a polished kunai-shaped structure. Naruto wasn’t sure what it was but it stood inconspicuously amongst the trees and bushes.

“Can’t believe I woke up early for this. The jerk’s not even here,” Naruto slumped and looked around. He woke up early and didn’t even eat breakfast. Their jerk of a sensei better have a good excuse for why he was late.

In the thirty minutes he spent with his two teammates, Naruto noticed how he was the only one wearing shockingly bright clothes. Both Hinata and Kiba wore dark clothing unlike him. Him and his orange tracksuit.

He picked at the sleeve of his shirt and kept his back turned to the two. Now he suddenly wished he wore something dark like his sister did.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He spun around and his eyes darted up to the trees. The leaves rustled and the branches shook. Those were signs of extra weight being placed upon them or something moving about among them. From the branches, a dark blur passed through it and landed in front of them. Hinata instantly stepped behind Naruto, her pale eyes trembling slightly.

Kakashi had both his hands in his pockets and a laid back expression spread across his face. Naruto growled and took a few steps forward, clenching his fist in front of his chest. “You’re late!”

“Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way,” Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. He looked at each of them, examining them silently. “Looks like we’re all here. I have to admit, I’m surprised.”

“Surprised we actually listen? We’re not gonna revolt any time soon so you can dump that thought out of your mind,” Kiba stood beside Naruto, lowering his arms to his side.

“A-A-Ano... Kakashi-sensei?” Hinata raised her hand nervously, clutching the front of her jacket with her free hand. Kakashi’s visible eye darted to where she was and she squeaked in surprise and jumped back. Anxiously, she began pressing her index fingers together again. “W-What is t-t-the t-task you wanted t-to assign to us?”

The material of his mask visibly tightened, a sign he was smiling? But it disappeared quickly and went back to being relaxed. “Your assignment is very simple,” he reached into his pouch. A light jingle echoed as he pulled out two small bells, the same size as the one you would place on a kitten or puppy’s collar. He held them out between his index finger and thumb. “You just have to take these bells from me. That’s all there is to it. If you can’t get ‘em by noon, you go without lunch. You’ll be tied to those posts and you’ll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you.”

Simultaneously, the three genin felt their stomachs rumble and let out similar growls. Hinata blushed furiously and placed her hands over her stomach, staring down at it like it was a stubborn child. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck but winced as his fingertips ran over small bumps.

Great, another rash.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. He attached the bells to the waistline of his pants and pulled his jacket over it. “The purpose of this is to test your strengths. The point isn’t whether you win or lose.”

But Kakashi’s words fell on deaf ears. Naruto and Kiba were yelling at each other over who was going to get the bells. Kiba smirked and patted Akamaru’s head. “Me and Akamaru can handle this. You can go sit on the side lines, Naruto.”

“You can go sit on the side lines! Don’t you get in my way, Kiba!” Naruto hissed, jabbing a finger at Kiba’s stomach.

The two glared at each other, both of their fists clenched at their sides. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked toward Hinata, who stood behind the two boys, watching anxiously as if preparing for the worst case scenario. He took a step back. The two boys looked to him, watching him closely. The jingle of the bells gave it away that he was moving.

Placing both hands into his pockets, Kakashi tilted his head to the side. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

A swirl of leaves enveloped him and once they settled, Kakashi was no longer there. Hinata looked around, her hand clenched loosely in front of her chest. Her pale eyes moved from left to right, searching for the older jōnin. “H-H-How did he... Where is h-he?”

“Either a substitution or a clone. Basic, but it works if you want a clean getaway,” Kiba suggested. Akamaru barked in agreement. The Inuzuka boy walked ahead, looking from side to side. He turned his head to the side to look at his teammates. “We can split up. Look for clues for where this guy can be.”

“I don’t take orders from you!” Naruto stormed off in the opposite direction, heading off into the small forest surrounding the field.

Standing by herself, Hinata watched her two teammates. She sighed and went to the left, moving toward the strange structure that was hidden amongst the trees. If they would go in that direction, she’d just have to task the one left over.

This was a way to test their strengths as shinobi, a way to prove they were ready for the title of Genin. Their lives as shinobi had finally begun.

Or so they thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words
> 
> Ittekimasu - I'll be back  
> Hime - Princess  
> Baka - Idiot/Loser  
> Kami - God  
> Hai - Yes


	27. Kakashi and Kurenai’s Final Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Team #7 and Team #8 strike off where the old teams left off? Or flake out and start their own legacy? And what's going on with the ever-so organized Hokage? Wisdom always comes with age, doesn't it?

The two teams were on opposite sides of the forest, completely unaware that their old classmates were just around the corner. Each team had a different assignment. Team 7 had the bell test, a simple examination passed down from the Sandaime Hokage himself. Team 8 had the simple task of having to find their real sensei and successfully catch her.

Two extremely simple tasks but a hidden agenda behind each. One that each team was supposed to discover as they went along. But that would apply to any normal team. Not the two teams that had six of the most extraordinary students the Academy had even known, but had not been aware of.

However, they weren’t aware of the potential they possessed. They just needed a small push in the right direction.

O~O

“This is unacceptable. One of your agents goes rogue and you refuse to act. A kunoichi of this village nearly died!”

Unfortunately for Kitsune, her kidnapping was known to a few already. As much as she wanted to keep it hidden, no secret stays buried forever. Someone would eventually discover it. That someone turned out to be Hiruzen. There had complaints about a foul stench coming from the shrines, even the ANBU were complaining about it. He had went to investigate on his own and had found a dozen badly burnt corpses, all of them hidden underneath a small cloak with an invisibility jutsu placed over it.

The headbands they wore were a clear indication of who had sent them. An old student of his who had chose to walk down the path of darkness instead of following the rest.

Hiruzen stood before the Keepers, his hands clenched at his side. As soon as Hiruzen had entered their chambers he had noticed that their right-hand man, Sato, was not present. There had been reports of destruction near the Valley of the End, three badly beaten bodies, and a shredded pair of peach shorts. Along with the rest of that evidence, Sato’s Konohagakure headband was amongst it. How they knew it was his?  
Behind each metallic plate on the forehead protectors was a registration code given to a certain shinobi upon becoming a Genin. The one they had recovered had been Sato’s. One that he had received a few years after becoming a genin. Knowing that this was crucial evidence that the Keepers could not ignore, Hiruzen brought it before the Keepers. But now that they were being faced with charges against one of their top agents, they refused to listen to reason.

“That mild destruction near the Valley of the End is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate Sato had been involved in any way,” Asuka answered, shaking her head. Her green cloak clung tighter to her now and her hood barely revealed her nose.

“The investigation by the ANBU Black Ops turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason,” Kenji nodded his head in agreement.

“There is proof right in front of your eyes and you don’t want to believe it!” Hiruzen snapped, holding up the shredded headband in one hand and the metal plate in the other. He was fed up with the Keepers constantly trying to cover up for Sato when he had clearly tried to kidnap Kitsune for her Bijū.

Togami lifted a hand to his face and ran a hand underneath his chin. Unlike the other Keepers, he had remained silent for the entire meeting. He only spoke when it was absolutely necessary but right now, Hiruzen needed him to be on his side. If he could persuade Suzuno and Togami, then the others would have no choice but to accept their wishes.

“What we need is evidence. So far, we have seen nothing,” Ohwada growled, leaning to one side.

Suzuno lifted her head, enough that the shadow that casted over her eyes was lifted slightly. Startling violet eyes stared back at Hiruzen through the shadow of the cloak. “The Keepers have found no evidence of any connection between Sato and the Otogakure shinobi. Hokage-sama, your petition to have him disbarred from the village is denied.”

“What am I supposed to do? Bring Uzumaki Kitsune here so she can prove she was nearly kidnapped to become Orochimaru’s next vessel?” Hiruzen quickly realized the fault in his statement.

Orochimaru had defected from the village to pursue his goal of obtaining all jutsu, forbidden or not. He had not been heard of for many years. For him to suddenly be interested in the Nibi Jinchūriki; it could only mean he was planning something big that involved Konoha.

Togami lifted his head. “Orochimaru, you say? And why would you assume that, Hokage-sama?”

Hiruzen sighed and stared down at the ground. Orochimaru. He had been one of his students many years ago. A natural prodigy, Hiruzen had thought that maybe there was hope for Orochimaru to become the next Hokage once he stepped down. But there had always been something... different, about him. Once Hiruzen had seen the experiments Orochimaru was running, he knew that that difference he had seen was astronomical.

“An ANBU scout had been present during the kidnapping. He didn’t intervene, merely watched from a distance. Sato had clearly mentioned that a certain ‘employer’ was waiting for Kitsune and attempted to speak blasphemy against the village to persuade her. When she retaliated, they had no choice but to use means of force. It seemed like she would win... until Sato handled her himself.”

“If Sato dealt with her, then why is she in the village as we speak? Completely unharmed?” Kenji spoke up, shaking his head. He looked at Suzuno. “This is all wild speculation. Orochimaru has no need for a Nibi Jinchūriki. Especially one who can barely control her powers.”

Suzuno raised her hand, silencing Kenji. She continued to stare at Hiruzen. “Continue.”

He took a deep breath and looked at Suzuno. She and Togami were the overall representatives. The real explanation was more for their ears than the others. “Wherever Orochimaru is, it is somewhere located in Otogakure. Sato had been assigned the task of recovering Kitsune and bringing her back alive. He had even admitted to keeping a close eye on her for the past few years. However, as night fell, they stopped to take rest. Sato took Kitsune off somewhere, leaving behind his three henchmen to keep an eye on the perimeter. Surprisingly enough, Uchiha Sasuke had followed and intervened. From that point onward, Sasuke and Kitsune took care of Sato before he returned her to the village. I have reason to believe that Sato may have survived the encounter from the Uzumaki and Uchiha.”

“And your reason being?” Asuka questioned, her mouth drawing into a straight line.

“His body was not present at the place it had all occurred,” Hiruzen answered. It was true. The ANBU had reported that Sato had been motionless when he had checked for a pulse, but as soon as he brought reinforcements, Sato was nowhere to be seen. His blood being the only indication he had ever been there.

The Keepers were silent, all of them exchanging glances. Suzuno continued to stare at Hiruzen. It was as if she was contemplating everything she had just heard. She looked down at the table for a moment, then back up at Hiruzen. “While I am not one to believe intangible evidence, Orochimaru is a threat to many and whatever he’s in, it cannot be good.”

“Wait, are you really believing this? Orochimaru has not been seen for many years. Why would he suddenly care about a Jinchūriki? If he wanted to capture her, he would have done so while she was still young and inexperienced,” Ohwada slammed his fist down onto the table, shaking it violently. “I thought you had already stated that this petition was denied? Why are you listening to last-minute evidence?”

“Ohwada-kun, listen to yourself. This case is a different matter. We all agreed that Orochimaru had betrayed the village and was conducting illegal experiments to find the key to immortality, but we never understood why,” Suzuno responded calmly, turning her head to the left.

“And it seems he has found the answer,” Togami spoke grimly. Asuka, Ohwada, and Kenji looked to the dark cloaked Keeper. He didn’t turn his head to acknowledge them and spoke as if he was having a conversation with himself. “There is no such thing as immortality. The ability to not subject to death or decay. Orochimaru was well aware of it when he was running those experiments on those corpses. Haven’t you ever wondered why he needed so many test subjects to conduct that experiment? With each body, he was certain he had found the answer, and the night Hokage-sama had finally caught up to him, it was already too late.”

“What are you getting at here?” Kenji tightened his jaw, visibly grinding his teeth together.

“Orochimaru needed Uzumaki-san as a vessel. He was going to use her body as his own, become one with Uzumaki Kitsune.”

Hiruzen stared at Togami, stunned. He wanted to know how Togami knew of this. But then he remembered the night that had all occurred. When he had found out one of his best students had chosen a different path to the rest. The Keepers had immediately requested him and arrangements had to be made. At the time, the Keepers had been young adults, still in their early twenties with no knowledge of how to handle a rogue shinobi. And as Hiruzen thought it over, he remembered how silent Togami had been. Taking in all the information. Working out his own theories and picking out the best and most likely.

Togami finally looked to the Keepers, his monotonous voice ringing out across the chamber. “It’s a forbidden technique once used by ninja organizations long before Konohagakure was formed. The user would find the most suitable host and take over their body. The technique doesn’t last forever though. After three to five years, the user has to find another vessel or else risk perishing within that body. Orochimaru has discovered how to use that technique.”

“Then why did he pick the Nibi Jinchūriki? That Bijū isn’t even the strongest or most effective,” Kenji leaned forward but kept his eyes fixated on Togami.

The chamber grew thick with unspoken tension. Hiruzen noticed how Asuka kept moving a step closer to Ohwada’s side but would then move to Suzuno’s, as if unsure of whose side she was supposed to be on. Togami didn’t answer, however. It was as if he had spoken enough and was going to remain silent for the rest of the meeting. Like he always did.

Suzuno ran a hand over her face, letting out a heavy and tired sigh. “The number of tails is not an indication of their strength. All Bijū are powerful titanic living forms of chakra. They are stronger than normal shinobi, even stronger than Orochimaru. It would not matter if he obtained the ‘weakest’ Bijū. He would still have a powerful Bijū on his side.”

Hiruzen nodded his head in agreement. A cold chill ran up his spine. He had never expected one of his own students to go as far as to try and kidnap an innocent kunoichi just for the purpose of using her as a vessel. His hands clenched at his sides and looked up to the Keepers. They all shared a glance, all of them except Togami and Suzuno. Ohwada looked toward Asuka and Kenji, then at their two leaders.

Lowering her hand and clasping both hands together, Suzuno regained her neutral posture and focused on Hiruzen. “The evidence you have presented, while based on facts and speculation, is irrefutable. The Jinchūriki of this village are one of our top priorities and if Orochimaru is planning to capture them, then we’ll be ready for them. There is a way to handle this without ANBU and Jōnin.”

“Huh?” Kenji turned his head to Suzuno, possibly frowning underneath the hood.

“What are you talking about, Suzuno-san?” Asuka raised one shoulder and let her chin rest against it.

Suzuno’s lips curled into a small smirk. She flipped her head to the side, her hood flapping but not revealing her face. “If the Bijū is what he wants, then the Bijū is what he’ll get. Both Jinchūriki are being trained by elite shinobi. I’m sure that as the years pass, they’ll become exceptional shinobi that will be able to defeat Orochimaru on their own. All we can do is wait.”

Asuka’s head snapped up at the statement. She turned to Suzuno, her one hand clenched in front of her chest. “This is completely unreasonable, Suzuno-san. We’re preparing them for certain death. If Orochimaru really is after them, he won’t just stand by and use light-headed methods. He’ll go all out.”

“I do believe you’re forgetting something, Asuka-chan,” Hiruzen finally spoke up. The Keepers turned toward the older Hokage, the corner of Asuka’s lip curling downward. Hiruzen placed his hands behind his back and allowed a small smile to go over his lips. “Those two Jinchūriki you speak of, Uzumaki Naruto and Kitsune, are also blood related to the Namikaze. They are the children of the Yondaime, after all. They won’t back down without a fight. That, I can assure you.”

Hiruzen looked at each of the Keepers. Suzuno stared at him, a soft smile playing across her lips. Ohwada, Asuka, and Kenji shared the same glance, the three of them silently agreeing. Togami lowered his head, the shadow casted from his hood covering his entire face and giving off the appearance of a grim reaper. They didn’t really have a choice. For some reason, Hiruzen knew that the Uzumaki twins were burdened with any even greater task than controlling the two feline Bijū. The Yondaime had left behind his entire legacy for them. They would have to pick up where he left off. Start off their own legacy.

And being as optimistic as they were, they were going to make themselves known all over the four great shinobi countries. He knew they were.

O~O

Team 7 searched relentlessly for Kakashi, searching in all the unlikely places. Under boulders, in bushes, in the lake, in small ditches. They each searched separate parts of the forests, Kiba staying on the ground with Akamaru, Naruto looking through the trees, and Hinata searching the lake. She had to walk alongside it to avoid falling into it. Naruto leapt through the trees, ripping leaves off their small twigs and searching in the holes within the branches.

Where can this guy be? Naruto thought, trying his best to ignore the angry growls that emitted from his stomach. He stopped on an unstable branch and held onto the bark, peering down. The finishing price was all he could see in his head. There had been two bento boxes by the middle stump, and one of them had his name written all over it.

Just as he prepared to leap onto the next branch, Naruto spotted a clump of silver hair sticking out from behind a tree. He grinned. Finally, after a whole fifteen minutes he found the guy. Jumping down from the tree, Naruto ran around the trees and stopped in front of a large boulder. He pointed a finger at Kakashi, grinning. “I found you!”

Kakashi lifted his head up from the book he was reading. He turned his head to the side and stared at Naruto from his one visible eye. “Oh? Good for you.”

The shinobi went back to reading his book, not even bothering to move or fully acknowledge Naruto. Naruto glared at him, his hands curling into tiny fists at his side. “Stop ignoring me! Read that stupid book in your own time!”

“I am reading it in my own time. You’re not doing anything so I doubt I need to stop reading anyway,” Kakashi answered as he turned the page.

Naruto growled as he leapt toward Kakashi, pulling his fist back. He prepared to collide his fist into Kakashi’s cheek but at the last second, his hand touched thin air. Unable to stop himself, Naruto’s fist collided with the boulder. At first, there was no pain. Not even a tingle. Then, a burst of burning agony rushed through his arm. He howled in pain, pulling his fist back and cradling it against his chest.

Kakashi glanced up from his book and toward the boulder. A small fracture rippled across its surface. If he hadn’t moved, that would’ve been his cheek. His hand went up to rub his cheek in a possessive manner.

“Compared to the others you’re a little weird,” Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He used his finger as a bookmark and let it drop against his leg.

Naruto spun around, still holding his fist. His bottom lip trembled but more from anger than pain. “The only thing weird is your haircut!”

He shook his hand off, whimpering to himself. He curled his hand back into a fist, regaining feeling in his fingers again. He ran at Kakashi, his eyebrows narrowed into scowl. Blow after blow, kick after kick, and still Naruto was unable to land a proper blow at Kakashi. The older jōnin blocked all of his advances with ease.

Naruto jumped back, panting. He needed a proper plan to take this guy down. He placed his hands into a seal, growling angrily. “Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!”

Multiple clones of Naruto appeared out of clouds of smoke. They all had their fingers in similar seals, the same expression as the original Naruto. Kakashi looked around at the clones, his finger still in the book. He wasn’t sure if he should focus on the book or focus on his book but he didn’t remember the page number and it was better if he kept his finger there for safe measures.

The clones charged, three of them sliding down to the ground, kicking their legs out. Kakashi jumped up, quickly dodging the kicks. Suddenly, a shadow casted over him from above. He looked up. The majority of the clones leapt at him, all of them yelling out. He barely had time to react as he felt their fists collide with his stomach and ribs. One of the clones punched him from the gut, pushing him further upward. Using his arms as a shield, he blocked his stomach.

“Not finished yet!”

Kakashi looked behind him and saw Naruto dive at him, his left leg stretched out in front of him. Three clones followed suite, grinning at him. One by one, them slammed their feet into his back. One of them yelled out first. “U!”

“Zu!” another yelled, his foot connecting to his back.

“Ma!” the third one answered as he slammed his foot into the back of Kakashi’s neck.

“Ki!” the fourth one collided his foot with the back of Kakashi’s knee, nearly crippling his leg.

He had not expected to actually deal with the Uzumaki boy like this. In all honesty, his back ached painfully and all this from one boy. He could feel his body rushing down to the ground and opened his eyes, waiting for the impact. Instead, he saw two more clones, one of them probably the real Naruto, jumping up at him. The two slammed their fists into his chin, forcing him upward. “Naruto Rendan!”

Naruto grinned, all of his clones dispersing in plumes of smoke. After practicing the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu a few times, and completely certain that he had perfected it, he was able to incorporate it with most of his attacks. He pushed himself back, flipping in mid air before landing on his feet. He watched as Kakashi’s body fell to the ground. The body fell to the ground like a rag doll, motionless. Naruto’s eyes widened in horror. He hadn’t meant to go full out. Hell, he thought someone with the rank of Jōnin could handle a few punches.

Smoke forced its way out of Kakashi, enveloping his body. Naruto’s foot moved back out of pure instinct. As the smoke dissipated, a medium sized log was in its place. He growled in annoyance and kicked up at the sand. “Dammit!”

The entire time, he had merely been fighting a clone? He looked around for the real Kakashi, his eyes searching for any sign of that ridiculous silver hair. Where was he?  
On the other side of the training field, Hinata glanced around anxiously. She wasn’t sure if being alone was something that could be considered a good idea. She didn’t know where Naruto or Kiba were and right now, they were on a witch hunt for a jōnin just to take two bells from him. She peeked inside one of the bushes, knowing very well he wasn’t there but trying anyway.

“Naruto-kun? Kiba-kun?” Hinata whispered, reaching for a kunai out of her holster. There was a grunt and the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. She pulled out a kunai, steadying her grip on its handle. Slowly and cautiously, she crouched over a bit as she moved across to where she heard the grunt. Pulling her arm back, she spun around the tree and prepared to throw the kunai.

In an instant, she dropped the weapon. Her eyes widened in horror. She didn’t even hear the blade clatter to the ground. “N-N-N-Naruto-kun?”

Sitting on his knees, and holding his wounded shoulder, was Naruto. Blood trickled out from the corner of his mouth and shuriken and kunai stuck out from his arms, legs and back. He grunted as he lifted his head, pale blue eyes looking up at her. “H-H-Hina... H-Hinata-chan?”

His eyes rolled to the back of his skull as he collapsed to the ground. The sharp end of a kunai pierced through his stomach and appeared out from his back. Hinata covered her mouth with one hand, her shoulders shaking. She rushed over to Naruto, dropping to her knees. “No... No, no, no. Who would do this?”

She turned Naruto over, resting his head in her lap. His head rolled around limply on his neck, his blonde hair stained with blood. Her hand hesitantly cupped the side of his face. The skin was ice cold. Hinata could feel her blood boil.

“WHO WOULD DO THIS?!” Hinata screamed, tilting her head back.

What she didn’t know, was Kakashi was sitting in one of the trees, watching as she held thin air and screamed. He shook his head and sighed. He had expected a Hyuga to be able to see through his genjutsu. Narakumi no Jutsu. It caused its target to see a horrifying vision. Hinata hadn’t even been aware of the leaves that had enveloped her. She must’ve been so blinded by love that she forgot that this wasn’t some game and that she was being clearly examined.

Hinata’s scream echoed across the forest, reaching Kiba’s ears. He looked over his shoulder, frowning as he tried to locate where the scream had come from. He looked down at Akamaru. He had let the small pup out from his jacket and he was now toddling alongside him. “That sounded like Hinata-chan. I hope she’s okay.”

Akamaru let out a small bark, pointing his head in front of him. Kiba followed Akamaru’s line of vision and spotted it. Something circular, small and round was reflecting sunlight back at them. A bell? Out here. Kiba made his way toward the object. He crouched down and stared at it closely. It looked exactly like the bell that Kakashi had fastened to his pants. A small grin spread across his lips as he reached out to grab the bell. “Well, it’s mine now. Bento box here I come!”

The pads of his fingers hadn’t even grazed over it before something latched itself around his ankle and yanked him upward. Kiba yelled, feeling last night’s dinner rise in his throat. The rope bounced him up and down, the bones underneath his muscles shifting and clicking. He groaned. He should’ve known it was too good to be true.

Akamaru yelped below him causing him to look down at his pet. The small dog was growling at something in front of him. Kiba looked in front of him. Kakashi stood before him, dangling the bell between his index finger and thumb. In his other hand, he was reading a small book. Kiba raised an eyebrow, his arms dangling uselessly beside his face. “W-Why are you reading that book? Shouldn’t you be taking this seriously?”

“Why?” Kakashi lifted his head from reading and tilted his head to the side as he stared at Kiba. “To find out what happens in the story, of course. But don’t let it bother you. With your weak attacks, it won’t matter if I’m reading or whatever.”

Kiba growled and looked down at Akamaru. Almost instantly, Akamaru understood without words. He crouched down on his front paws, growling at Kakashi. With Kiba’s hands free, he was able to put his fingers into a seal. The echo the seal released caused Kakashi to look up from his book. “Ready Akamaru?” Kiba yelled, keeping his eyes focused on Kakashi.

Akamaru let out one bark, his tail wagging furiously behind him. Kiba closed his eyes and focused chakra to his legs. This jutsu required him to be on the ground but his first objective was to get himself free from the stupid rope. “Gatsuga!”

His body spun at a ferocious speed, giving it a spinning top appearance. Akamaru copied the same attack but rushed at Kakashi. Not expecting the initial attack, Kakashi jumped back, attempting to dodge the small pup’s powerful attack. Akamaru followed, curving himself around to follow Kakashi. Kakashi looked back as he heard another rush of wind coming his way. Kiba was moving toward him, his whole body a blur as he got closer.

Flipping backward, Kakashi held his breath as the knee of his pants scrapped Akamaru, or Kiba’s, claw. Something jingled on his pants. He looked down, and as if in slow motion, he saw a hand reach out from the spinning blurs and trace their fingers over the bell that was still laced to his pants. He had almost forgotten. Kakashi glanced at the bell still in his hands, the one he had used as bait to lure one of them to him.

Turning his body to the right, Kakashi flipped to the side, landing on both his feet. Kiba halted, dropping to the ground and letting his body relax. He panted, watching Kakashi closely.

This kid’s not bad. A bit reckless but he almost had me there. Kakashi thought, glancing at Akamaru who had stopped himself by Kiba’s side. Double tagging me with that jutsu. I should’ve known that the Inuzuka always have a card up their sleeve.  
“Think before you use a jutsu, otherwise your opponent might use it against you,” Kakashi straightened himself up, holding the second bell out to him. “Oh, and if the bait is obvious, don’t take it.”

“You think I don’t know that? I get it, alright!” Kiba huffed, placing a hand over his growling stomach. He couldn’t think clearly on an empty stomach.

“No, I’m telling you because you don’t get it. You think you get it, which isn’t the same as actually getting it. Get it?”

Kiba stared at him with a blank expression. Slowly, he shook his head. “No...I actually got lost after you said the second get.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and let his arm fall to his side. The bell jingled as it knocked into his leg, reminding him that he still needed to attach it to his pants or risk someone else getting it. There were still two more students he needed to find. While he knew where they were before, they could’ve easily moved somewhere else. Kakashi quickly attached the bell to his pants, knotting it with the second bell. He turned to Kiba, who stood in the same place he had stopped. The young Inuzuka just stared.

“Aren’t you going to try and get the bell? That is the whole point of this exercise,” Kakashi questioned.

“I’m gonna. But I know someone who wants to get it more than me,” Kiba’s lips curled into a smile. He ducked to the side, grabbing Akamaru as he rolled. 

“Nā...” Kakashi felt a sudden burst of chakra and spun around. Hinata rushed at him, the palm of her hand open as she ran at him. Thick veins were on either side of her eyes, the light outline of her pupil showing through her pale eyes. She thrusted her palm out, a powerful shockwave following her.

“Jūho Shōshō!” Hinata yelled, spinning around and thrusting her palm out again. She circled both her arms and tilted her body back a bit. Kakashi ducked under her arms, staggering back.

Hinata jumped back and got into her stance, narrowing her eyebrows. Standing up tall, Kakashi smirked as he looked at Hinata. “Byakugan. Signature Kekkai Genkai of the Hyuga Clan. I’m impressed you're able to control it so well.”

Remaining silent, Hinata stared Kakashi down. She was still angry for him casting such a horrible genjutsu. Part of her still believed that it had been the real Naruto but she had pieced together that Naruto would never let himself get caught in such an obvious trap. Now she was pissed. Pissed off that a jōnin would go to such lengths. Her main objective now was to get that bell.

Charging chakra to her legs, Hinata charged at Kakashi and collided her palm with Kakashi’s stomach. Kakashi blocked the attack with his arm, letting her go full out. He was impressed with how strong her attacks were. She moved with such agility and speed that Kakashi couldn’t even let his guard down for a moment. If she was able to just block one chakra point... He didn’t want to think about it. Hinata blocked Kakashi’s punch, growling under her breath. She grabbed Kakashi by the shoulder, pulling her hand back. A small smile played on her lips as her palm dived for his stomach. The tips of her fingers were glowing with chakra as she prepared to strike Kakashi’s inner coil system.

Time slowed down as Kakashi watched her hand draw closer and closer. His insides curled up within him. Five... Four... Three... Two... One...

Hinata’s hand passed through thin air. She stumbled forward, the chakra in her hand causing all her weight to push her. Deactivating her Byakugan, Hinata lowered her hand and looked around. He had somehow avoided her attack. Shunshin no Jutsu. How he had been able to use chakra to move his body fast enough for her Byakugan not to catch it? She turned around and looked at Kiba, who was watching her with wide eyes.

“That was so cool! Can you do that again?” Kiba questioned, smiling at her.

Hinata blushed and rubbed her neck uncomfortably. She lifted her foot and prepared to walk toward Kiba. The ground rumbled beneath her. She looked down and saw two hands force their way through the earth. 

“He went below me?!” Hinata jumped up to avoid the hands but was too late. The unfamiliar hands wrapped around her ankles, pulling her back down. The ground broke apart further and a clump of silver hair pushed through. Kakashi pulled Hinata down into the ground, swapping places with her. The earth closed in around her neck, only her head sticking out.

“Where? I’m where you least expect me, right under your feet! Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!”

Hinata yelped, her face flushing a bright red. Kakashi stood above her, arms folded across his chest as he stared down at her. “You were fierce, I have to admit it. I wasn’t even able to read ‘Icha Icha Paradaisu’ due to you.”

He doesn’t let his guard down. Hinata thought, gulping. She attempted to raise her arms but found out they were stuck at her side. She let her head fall back against the earth and glared at Kakashi. Once she got out of the earth, she was going to suffer from cut off blood. Kakashi looked around, frowning. Where was the last one? He had the boy and girl in front of him, the Inuzuka boy trying to get the Hyuga out of the ground. Where was the Uzumaki?

Kakashi leapt back, leaving the two behind. Hinata thrashed around, desperately trying to break free and regain feeling in her feet. Kiba stood above her, laughing and poking the top of her head. “You’re just a head without a body and you’re talking. I wish I could take a picture!”

“N-No!” Hinata stuttered, her cheeks a bright red.

While the two stayed behind, Kakashi went off in search of Naruto. The boy hadn’t been around for anything. His two teammates had handled everything and had shown great potential. But they were missing something. Something vital that they needed crucially.

He searched the forest, trying to spot a blonde shock of hair or bright orange clothing that made your eyes water. The bells jingled on his pants with each step he took, reminding him that none of them had actually caught a bell. Kiba had been close, Hinata was going for the strategy of taking him down first then obtaining a bell. Smart strategy but she needed a bit of work. His hearing piped up as he heard the light crackle of plastic.

Stopping in his tracks, Kakashi glanced to the stumps. And as expected, Naruto was crouched in front of one of the bento boxes, peeling the plastic covering off so he could get to the box. He was mumbling something to himself but even from where he was standing, Kakashi could hear clearly.

“Screw this exam. I’m not risking my wellbeing for a one sided test that will risk me starving to death,” Naruto mumbled. He grabbed the chopsticks and pulled them apart, salivating at the sight of fresh food for his empty stomach.

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, his hands behind his back as he leaned forward. “You were saying?”

Shoulders going rigid and hair straightening up, Naruto sucked in a breath and remained completely still. He slowly turned around, his cerulean eyes filled with anxiety, hunger and surprise. He reached behind his head and scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. “Uh... Just kidding, sensei.”

“Nice try,” Kakashi shook his head. He suddenly disappeared, leaving Naruto in a light breeze. Naruto stood up quickly and looked around. He had no idea where the older jōnin had gone and frankly, he was becoming fearful suddenly. Looking across the field, he spotted Kiba and... someone whose head was sticking out of the ground. Akamaru was sitting on top of the person’s head, taking a nap. Whoever it was, Naruto was beyond caring at the moment.

Kiba shifted to the side, yanking on the person’s head to free them. From the angle Naruto was standing, he was able to see short dark hair. A soft squeak came from the person and he knew instantly who it was.

“K-K-K-Kiba-kun, you’re hurting m-me!” Hinata squeaked, shaking her head away from Kiba’s grasp.

“Stop wriggling! You’re making it worse!” Kiba ordered, standing up and moving to the opposite side to try and tug from the other side. The young Inuzuka pressed close to the ground and examined how tight Hinata’s neck was trapped in the earth. He glanced over to where Naruto was, then did a double take. He stood up suddenly and pointed at Naruto. “Naruto, run! You’re gonna get killed!!!”

Spinning around, Naruto was too late. Kakashi was crouched behind him, his hands clasped together and his index fingers pointed out. “Konohagakure Hiden...” a numbness took over Naruto’s lower half and he groaned, unable to control the drool that trickled down his chin. A spark in Kakashi’s eye made Naruto realize he was in deep trouble. “Taijutsu no Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!”

Kakashi had forcefully plunged his fingers into the vicinity of Naruto’s rectal region. Naruto groaned and swore he could feel something warm and wet trickle down his thighs. He shot forward, the pain rushing over him like a waterfall. 

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

His two teammates shared the same fearful glance, watching as Naruto flew through the sky, howling out in pain. Hinata blushed and looked down at the ground, directing her thoughts away from the idea of Kakashi sticking his fingers up Naruto’s... She swallowed and looked up at Kiba, her pale eyes trembling. “C-Can we try a-a-and get me out of here?”

O~O

Team 8 surveyed the field, each attempting to search for Kurenai. Kitsune had heard a few screams come from the other side of the field but she didn’t think much of it. Her main goal was to try and find Kurenai. She searched in all the places that a genjutsu user would go to for a decent defence. Under boulders, in bushes, in trees, around trees. Everywhere that wasn’t in plain sight. She sighed as she slumped down against a tree, racking her brain for any viable answer.

Shikamaru and Sasuke were somewhere else, searching on their own for Kurenai. Now more than ever, Kitsune wished that they could work as a team just for this but her stubborn side knew she would get on Sasuke’s nerves and they’d fight and go off track.

She ran a hand across her face, groaning into her palm. Bored and tired. She stood up and dusted the back of her skirt off. The duster scraped against the back of her legs, tickling her a bit. She took a step forward but stopped just before the ball of her foot could tap the ground. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled. A sign of warning. She spun around and quickly backed away. Because from out of the bark of the tree, two hands pushed their way out. A kunai was in one of the hands, ready to stab whichever victim had been nearby.

Kitsune backed away and reached into her holster, grabbing a kunai and pulling it back. The hands then slid back into the tree, doing so slowly and almost tantalizingly. Kitsune stared at the tree for a few moments, lowering the kunai cautiously. That was one of the weirdest things she had ever seen. It was obviously a genjutsu, one meant to trap its victim and bind them to a tree.

She examined the area, making sure there was no one around before leaping up into the trees. She bounded through the trees, scouting the ground and the sky. Every bone in her body told her to keep an eye out. If she was caught in a genjutsu, it would take a few minutes for her to realize it. And Kurenai was an expert at it. Meaning she may never find her way out. And she had no intention of dying in a genjutsu.

Stopping on a branch, she held onto the bark of the tree and sniffed the air. A light perfume smell wafted to her nose. Red tulips. There wasn’t time to register the smell before she heard the sound of angry hornets making its way to her. She looked up and saw the glitter of shuriken coming toward her. Kunai still in hand, Kitsune deflected as much of them as she could. While she deflected, she tried to balance on the balls of her feet. Her body wobbled back and forth. Kitsune squeaked as she flailed her arms uselessly on either side of her. She leaned back, feeling gravity pull her down. She pulled herself forward, clenching her hands and forcing herself into a stable position.  
Her butt was the one thing that stuck out and the weight from it caused her to topple backward. She yelled as she crashed to the ground, landing butt-first. Groaning as she rubbed her lower back, Kitsune looked up at who had thrown the shuriken.

Kurenai was crouched on the branch, a playful smile on her lips. “You’re done, Kitsune-chan.”

“Darn it...” Kitsune pouted and gazed down at the ground. The ground rumbled and the leaves rustled. Kitsune spun around and searched for the source of the rumble. A dark shadow moved across the field, heading in their direction. As it drew closer, Kitsune was able to decipher what the strange object was. A massive log attached to rope and hanging from a branch on the opposite side of the field swung toward the tree Kurenai was seated on. Rummaging through her pouch, Kitsune pulled out a smoke pellet and tossed it to the ground. The olive green smoke rose up and enveloped her. It gave her enough time to leap into the bushes and roll behind a large tree.

The log collided with the tree Kurenai was on, shaking its sturdy structure. Kitsune looked up at the tree and searched for Kurenai but she had lost sight of her. The genjutsu mistress had gotten away.

“Yo, Kitsune-chan.”

Kitsune grabbed the hand that was on her shoulder and flipped the person over her. The person slammed into the tree, hissing in pain. “Mendokusē... I never knew you were a masochist.”

The pineapple hair gave it away over who she had just hurt. She released Shikamaru’s hand and her eyes widened in surprise before returning to their usual doe-eyes. “Stalker much?”

“Trust me, you’re the last girl I’d stalk in this village,” Shikamaru winced as he rubbed his shoulder. He glared at Kitsune. “Monstrous strength, much?”

Kitsune felt her cheeks heat up and quickly turned her back to Shikamaru. Over the few years, Kitsune had a complicated relationship with Shikamaru. It wasn’t romantic and stayed within the friendship boundaries but that didn’t mean she could dispel the butterflies she felt occasionally when she was alone with him. It was the equivalent of what Hinata felt for Naruto, but Kitsune didn’t allow it to cloud her true personality. She still acted the same when she was around Shikamaru, just for the sake of keeping one of her close friends.

Once her cheeks returned to its normal tan colour, Kitsune turned back to Shikamaru and rose an eyebrow. “Were you the one who did...” Kitsune waved a hand at the series of ropes tied to branches above them.

Shikamaru smirked and looked up at his handy work. “Took some time but I accomplished the impossible.”

“Did you cut down a tree? What are you, a beaver? I always knew your teeth were more jagged than most,” Kitsune pushed Shikamaru’s chin, laughing at the word she had used. “Granted, beavers don’t have teeth. It's more like gums with a little bit of hair depending if your into that natural forest crap and--”

“O-negai! Don’t go into detail,” Shikamaru groaned and shook his head. He shuffled closer to her on his knees and moved beside her. He looked up at the branches above them then behind them. “I need you to do me a favour though. Your affinitive is fire right?”

“Among another things, yes. Why?” Kitsune placed her hands on her knees and eyed Shikamaru curiously.

Shikamaru nodded his head in front of him, his face going serious. “Over there. Two o’clock..”

Following the direction he had said, Kitsune nodded as she focused her attention on the large set of trees there. She quickly formed the proper hand seals and stopped at the tiger seal. Sucking in a breath, Kitsune closed her eyes and focused the correct amount of chakra inside of her. “Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!”

A large ball of flame exhaled from her mouth. She didn’t attempt to breathe in the flames or else she’d risk burning herself. It was the same process that a flame eater had to do. The last of the flame left her lips and the massive ball of fire shot through the forest, quaking the terra firma itself. It blasted into one of the larger trees, the one Kitsune had been aiming for. A violent release of energy burst forth from the flame, creating a powerful dome of fire that spiralled out.

The two remained silent, watching closely for any movement. When there was none, Kitsune and Shikamaru looked at each other and grinned. “Yes!”

Kitsune frowned and glanced over her shoulder. Standing there with that same smirk she had earlier, Kurenai leaned against a tree. “Almost had me there.”

“But... Sensei... How did you...” Shikamaru stared at Kurenai with the most surprised facial expression he could muster. He sighed and lowered his head, placing his hands against the ground. Kitsune groaned and rolled her head around on her shoulders.  
“We blew it...”

Kurenai chuckled and pushed herself off of the tree. She smiled truthfully at the two even though they sulked below her. She was impressed with their teamwork. It was true what Hiruzen had said. As soon as they mastered their teamwork, they’d make the perfect infiltration unit. Kurenai then frowned her eyebrows together, reaching into her holster and pulling out a kunai. “And now for the next step...”

Suddenly, a kunai shot at her. She deflected it with her own kunai, holding the kunai close to her face. “What timing...!”

Sasuke dived down from his hidden spot in the trees and shoved his kunai at Kurenai. Both Shikamaru and Kitsune stared at him, surprised to see him after losing him in the field somewhere. “Sasuke!?”

Sasuke drove his kunai toward Kurenai, aiming for her wrist. Flipping over Sasuke’s back and landing on the opposite side, Kurenai deflected all of the blows Sasuke threw at her. He ducked down and kicked his leg out. Kurenai flipped back and threw four shuriken at Sasuke, her eyebrows narrowed in a serious scowl. She flipped onto her feet and blocked the kunai as it came toward her face. Holding it in place, the two metals screeched against each other, emitting sparks. Kurenai stared at Sasuke, panting as she regained her breath. The initial attack took her by surprise. “You’ve been hiding so long, was that your strategy?”

“No,” Sasuke admitted, smirking a bit. “It would be too hard to fight you while watching over those two...”

Kitsune growled and stood up, her fist shaking furiously. “Why you son of a...”

Shikamaru took the opportunity and pulled Kitsune back, but he still glared at Sasuke. What he had said wasn’t exactly the best way to start off their relationship and it seemed to only fuel Kitsune’s hatred for him even more.

Kurenai narrowed her thin eyebrows, watching Sasuke through cold crimson eyes. “That’s why you were waiting for me to get them out of the way...”

Sasuke tossed a paper bomb at Kurenai, activating it just before it could latch to the tree behind her. Kurenai dived to the side, forcing herself away the impact. As she fell headfirst, Kurenai stared in horror at the sum of paper bombs laced across the ground. Unable to stop herself, Sasuke placed his one hand into a seal and activated all of the bombs. The explosion sent shockwaves over the field, igniting leaves that were in a ten metre radius.

Kitsune stared at the burning field and ran toward it, stopping just before she reached the small flames. She spun around, glaring at Sasuke. “What the hell were you thinking? You could’ve killed Kurenai-sensei!” Kitsune snapped as she roughly shoved Sasuke in the shoulder.

“I don't want to hear that from a know-nothing amateur like you,” Sasuke growled, looming over her and narrowing his eyes.

“What did you call me!?” Kitsune stomped down on Sasuke’s foot like a child throwing a tantrum. Sasuke stepped back and glared at her, his hands curling into fists. Kitsune jabbed a finger into Sasuke’s chest with each word she said. “You don’t understand what’s really important about being a shinobi!”

The two glared each other down, the tension becoming so thick it could be cut with a knife. Sasuke reached into his pouch behind him and pulled out six shuriken. Kitsune took a step back, her eyes wide with shock. She hadn’t thought Sasuke would literally go to physical blows all over her saying he didn’t know what being a shinobi meant. Granted, it was a bit harsh but he had said worst things to a lot of people.

Instead of throwing the shuriken at Kitsune, he aimed them upward at the tree across from them. Metal clashing against metal reached her ears and she looked up, searching for the source of sound. “Nāni?”

There was a rush of wind in front of her and as she turned in front of her, Sasuke was no longer in front of her. Her head snapped back up toward the trees. Sasuke kicked his leg out at Kurenai. She had avoided the paper bombs somehow and was standing on the branch of one of the trees. She blocked his punches and kicks with her arms in an x shape over her chest. Sasuke jumped up and did a spinning kick at her face. Kurenai grabbed his ankle, squeezing tightly. Spinning him around once, Kurenai threw him back. She chuckled, smiling at him. “Not bad. But not enough to beat me.”

“I’m not through yet...” Sasuke growled. Smoke came over him and once it fell, he was no longer in front of her.

Kurenai raised her eyebrows, surprise taking over her expression. “Bunshin no Jutsu...” she turned her head to the side and frowned.

Sasuke was clearly different from the others. He always worked by himself like most Uchiha had done before him. The task had simply been to catch her but they had altered it to a full out battle over who could take her down first. They were all showing remarkable skill; far superior to that of a genin. They could easily pass the chūnin exams... after she trained them, that is. They still had a lot of work.

Just above them, Sasuke stood on top of a tree, watching Kurenai. He held his arm out and summoned a Fūma shuriken, holding the blade in his one hand. It was tricky but he could pull it off if he concentrated hard enough. “Now I’ll finish this!”

“I told you, didn’t I? You can’t beat me.”

Sasuke lifted his head up and looked behind him. Kurenai smirked as she held a kunai to his face. She tilted her head to the side. “You lose, Sasuke.”

The young Uchiha glanced at Kurenai then down at the place she had come from. She had moved with such a speed that he hadn’t even realized she had gotten behind him. And she was surprisingly quiet. But that was something a genjutsu mistress needed. Stealth and agility. Sasuke never thought he’d say this, but she proved that women could be capable kunoichi if they put their minds to it. His father had drilled it into his head that two in a thousand women were powerful kunoichi. And that type of woman came once every dynasty.

“Don’t think for a second that we’re finished with you!” a voice yelled from above them. Kurenai tilted her head back but immediately flinched from the rays of the sun. She pushed her legs upward but couldn’t move. She looked down at her legs but couldn’t see any sign of physical damage. It was as if her body wasn’t her own...

Her own! Struggling to look behind her, Kurenai spotted what was holding her back. Her shadow thinned out and extended further back than she thought humanly possible. The shadow linked up with a rather thick shadow near the end, attached to blue sandals and brown pants. Shikamaru sat crouched on the tree top, his hands in a seal.

“Kagemane no Jutsu. Impressive technique,” Kurenai chuckled, shaking her head.

“I wouldn’t be so focused on this basic technique. Look to the sky,” Shikamaru nodded up at the sky.

Just as Kurenai opened her mouth to respond, a shadow came over her and Sasuke. She looked up and saw a silhouette in the centre of the sun. A flapping skirt and duster. The silhouette raised their leg up against her stomach and forced herself down. “Ha!”

Kurenai wasn’t able to move and stared at the approaching Uzumaki. Before she knew it, a heavy force slammed into her back, sending her shooting through the branches. Kitsune pushed herself off of Kurenai’s back and brought herself back up to the top of the trees, standing close to Shikamaru. She grinned at the shocked expression on Sasuke’s face. “Nāni? Thought a girl like me couldn’t handle herself? Well, you got another thing coming, Uchiha.”

“No. To be honest, I never really spent that much time thinking about you,” Sasuke answered truthfully.

Kitsune grinded her teeth together, glaring at Sasuke. She took a step forward, cracking her knuckles. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and stood up, ignoring the grass stains on the calf of his pants. “Could you two stop fighting for one second and instead focus on where the heck Kurenai-sensei went?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kitsune questioned, turning her body halfway to face Shikamaru. He pointed downward at the ground below them, a long way down. Both Kitsune and Sasuke peered over. Kurenai was supposed to be lying there in a pile of twigs and leaves but the only thing there was the leaves and twigs. Kitsune fell to her knees and searched frantically. “What the... That was... H-H-How did she... That’s impossible!”

“Not quite.”

The three genin looked behind them and saw Kurenai standing on another tree top without a scratch on her. Her arms were folded across her chest and she balanced with her toes pointed downward. “It’s rare to come across genin who can handle themselves like you did and I am truly impressed. But all your techniques can be avoided with a simple Kawarimi no Jutsu.”

“Kawarimi no Jutsu?” Shikamaru echoed, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s a technique where one uses an object or an animal to quickly change places with and make the enemy think one was hit. Then one is able to attack the enemy's unguarded point. I’m sure the Academy taught you all about it growing up. One of the most basic jutsu to master.”

Kitsune pouted and folded her arms across her chest. “Screw you...”

Kurenai laughed and leapt across to the tree they were on top of. She placed a hand on her hip and smiled at them. A small ringing echoed and Kurenai reached into her pouch and pulled out a timer. Clicking it off, Kurenai placed it back in her pouch and turned back to her new and first students. “Come on, let’s go down to the field.”

The three exchanged glances with each other before nodding and dropping down to the ground, following Kurenai to the field. They were all slightly exhausted, and right now, they could do with a little R&R. Besides; they got the feeling a long lecture and possible story was about to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words
> 
> Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu  
> Uzumaki Naruto Rendan - Naruto Uzumaki Combo  
> Narakumi no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu  
> Gatsuga - Double Piercing Fang/Fang Over Fang  
> Jūho Shōshō - Dashing Double Palm  
> Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Jutsu  
> Icha Icha Paradaisu - Make Out Paradise (we could all guess that one)  
> Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi - Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Death  
> Mendokusē - Troublesome  
> O-negai - Please  
> Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu  
> Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Jutsu  
> Kagemane no Jutsu - Shadow Imitation/Possession Jutsu  
> Kawarimi no Jutsu - Substitution Jutsu


	28. Team #7 and Team #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't you know, Uchiha? A truce between men can never be broken. I believe you just met your match...

Noon came quicker than expected. The sun was seated in the middle of the sky, direct rays spreading across the field leaving no room for shadow. Small clouds were in random points in the sky. Team 7 and 8 had both completed their assigned exams from their representative sensei and just before the clock struck twelve. However, they didn’t complete with flying colours or even one colour.

“I knew it would end like this! Untie me!!”

Naruto was tied to the middle stump, with Kiba and Hinata on either side of him. Kiba grasped a bell in his hand, a smug grin in place. Hinata left the bell next to her, not bothering to pick it up. The two had been able to get the bells after Kakashi had tied Naruto to one of the stumps. With only two bells, and only two of them, Kakashi had made it simple for them to get it since they didn’t have to fight each other to obtain it.

Kakashi stood before them, one fist on his hip. His lone eyebrow was narrowed close to eye. He was merely staring at them as Naruto kicked around to loosen the ropes around him. For some reason, he wasn’t able to use Nawanuke no Jutsu on this. It was as if Kakashi had done in it such a way that the jutsu wouldn’t work on it.

Simultaneously, the three’s stomachs growled hungrily. Hinata’s was softer due to eating something small before arriving but she still blushed in embarrassment, holding her stomach with both hands and looking off to the side.

“Uh-oh. Stomachs growling, huh?” Kakashi asked, watching them. Kiba nodded. His face had turned a shade of purple, either from hunger or embarrassment and anger. Kakashi shook his head, rolling out his one shoulder. “That’s too bad. Oh, and about this exercise? Well, I’ve decided.”

Naruto looked up, a pout in place and his eyes narrowed. Kakashi narrowed his eyebrow even further. “I won’t send any of you back to the Academy.”

Folding his arms across his chest, Kiba rose an eyebrow at Kakashi. “Isn’t that a good thing? We passed... didn’t we?”

“That means all three of us... all three of us!” Hinata’s eyes widened. The two boys looked over at Hinata, frowning. Her expression wasn’t one of excitement or eagerness. It was one of pure fear. Her pale face turned four shades paler and her whole body went rigid. The boys looked at each other then over at Kakashi.

The older shinobi leaned forward until he was on eye-to-eye with Naruto. His eye moved from Naruto, to Hinata, to Kiba. “Yes, all of you... are being dropped from the program! Permanently!”

“Nānde?!” Naruto and Kiba yelled in unison, staring at Kakashi. They had expected Kakashi to pass them and let them go home but it was the complete opposite. When someone was dropped from the shinobi program, they couldn’t return to the Academy. Being a shinobi was no longer an option. Only a jōnin had the authority to drop a genin or chūnin from the program. It was rare for a jōnin to be dropped but it was considered shameful for any rank of shinobi to go through that situation. For them; new genin fresh out of the Academy, to be told that by their new sensei.

Naruto could feel his heart lodge in his throat. He couldn’t be dropped from the program. There was no chance of him becoming Hokage if he wasn’t even a shinobi. His whole life was riding on this. The one dream he had... to surpass all the Hokage who came before. If he failed this, he’d feel like he was letting Kitsune down. His little sister who depended on him despite putting on the whole motherly act.

Straightening himself up again and standing tall over the three genin, Kakashi’s voice took on a serious tone. “You two can have the bento but if even one of you share it to Naruto... just know that it won’t end well for either of you,” he turned his back to the three and began walking off. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Watching the jōnin walk off into the field, Kiba and Hinata picked up their own bento boxes and chopsticks. Hinata’s chopsticks were already broken so she took the box Naruto had opened by coincidence. Kiba dug into his food, shovelling it into his mouth by the second. Hinata, however, was eating civilly. She was just as hungry as Kiba, maybe a bit less, but being a Hyuga, she was taught basic table manners and how to act when eating around other people. Even though she wasn’t at a table, she still ate like she was at one.

Naruto’s stomach let out a loud growl. He slumped against his stump and groaned. Kiba glanced up from his nearly empty box, chopsticks still in his mouth. Hinata placed her chopsticks down and lifted her head up to Naruto, her eyes wide as she stared at him. She shared a stare with Kiba, silently having an argument without words.

Sighing, Kiba held up his box to Naruto. The blonde Uzumaki stared at the box then up at Kiba. Kiba scowled his eyebrows in annoyance. “If you don’t eat, you’ll hold us back and we can’t have that.”

“Nāni? Who are you and what have you done with Inuzuka Kiba?” Naruto questioned, his head moving back as he stared at Kiba.

“Can you just take it before I change my mind?”

Hinata looked between the two boys before hesitantly holding her own bento box out, a blush staining her cheeks. Naruto turned his head toward her, his eyebrows raising until they vanished beneath his headband. Hinata gently smiled, tilting her head to the side. “I-If you want, N-Naruto-kun, you can have mine. I-I-I don’t mind.”

Something stirred within Naruto as he looked between his two teammates. They didn’t have to offer their food to him yet here they were; handing it to him first-hand. The corner of his lips curled upward and he felt that weird feeling in his stomach again. The odd sensation of air rising in his stomach. He reached a hand out but found it difficult to bend his arm at the elbow.

Grinning sheepishly, Naruto chuckled and let his arm drop against the stump. “Umm... There’s a bit of a problem, Hinata-chan... I can’t really... My hands can’t reach my mouth.”

“No shit, dumbass,” Kiba mumbled, placing his box back in his lap.

Naruto glared at Kiba but looked back to Hinata. She was blushing furiously and looking off to the side. She got to her knees, her hands shaking as she held the bento box. Her breath came out in ragged hiccups. Grasping her chopsticks in trembling fingers, Hinata held her breath as carefully picked up a cube of roasted meat. She held it up to Naruto’s mouth, squeaking nervously. Kiba snickered beside Naruto, biting down hard on his set of chopsticks. He knew deep down she was ecstatic but on the outside, she looked like she was about to have a stroke.

Naruto didn’t notice and accepted the meat, grinning happily at finally getting some food in his stomach. He opened his mouth, waiting for more. Hinata picked up another cube of meat but made sure she got some rice along with it and a small green vegetable she assumed was shredded cabbage.

Just as she lifted the chopsticks toward his mouth, a sudden rush of wind pushed her from behind. She staggered forward, dropping the small amount of food back into the box. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened in horror. Kiba lifted his head and immediately released his chopsticks, the tip of it breaking off. Kakashi leaned over Hinata, a deadly aura coming off of him. “And what do you think you're doing?”

“A-A-Ano...” Hinata stuttered, unable to form full words.

Kiba pursed his lips together to prevent himself from screaming and focused the most intense glare he could form with his mouth looking like an old dog’s ass. “It’s not fair that we get to eat in front of Naruto while he stays tied up to a pole. And he’d hold us back on a mission if he didn’t eat properly.”

Naruto stared at Kiba then looked to Kakashi, nodding his head. “Yeah! That’s right!”

“And h-h-he’s our c-comrade. If he was i-injured, we w-w-wouldn’t just leave him to b-bleed out,” Hinata pointed out, looking at Kakashi seriously. “We’d never j-just abandon him.”

Kakashi never answered them for a long time. He simply watched them. With most people, your eyes gave away what you feeling. It was something humans never understood. Just by looking at someone’s eyes you could tell if they were happy or sad. But this wasn’t the case with Kakashi. His eye was blank and mysterious. As he stood up tall, Naruto pushed himself harder against the stump, hoping it would suck him in so he wouldn’t get his ass kicked by the same man who had already stuck his own two fingers up said boy’s ass. With that passing thought, Naruto clenched his legs together.

“You...” Kakashi’s eyebrow narrowed and through his mask, the three could see his jaw clench. But, Kakashi closed his eye and the mask shifted upward as a smile pushed his against his cheeks. “Pass.”

“Huh?” the three felt their mouths drop. Their surprise expressions took away any fear that had been present on their faces.

“You’re the first team to ever pass my test and when I say first, I mean first. The whole objective of this exercise was for the three of you to work together as a team to obtain these bells. Sure, you showed impressive skill but being a ninja isn’t all about skill or strength.”

“Wait. You just wanted us to show teamwork?” Naruto questioned, a pure look of disbelief taking over.

“In a ninja’s world, those who violate rules are called trash. But, those who fail to support their fellows are even more than that,” Kakashi said, folding his arms across his chest. “I wasn’t trying to see whether you could fight or not, I was trying to see if you understood the meaning of teamwork.”

“And did we?” Kiba asked, crossing his legs and placing his bento beside him.

Kakashi gazed up at the sky, clearly in thought. He moved his head from side to side. "No. In all honesty, you just proved you can fight on your own,” the three muttered to themselves, looking down at the ground. “But... in the end, none of that mattered. You seem more like the type of team that works together when you need it the most, not at every turn. There’s a few things we need to work on but that’s what being a sensei is for. The nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down.”

“I never liked that reference. Whenever I see a nail sticking up, I always end up pulling it out,” Kiba muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Kakashi rolled his eye and crouched down, pulling out a kunai. He sliced it across the ropes that bind Naruto. Naruto broke free and let of a sigh of relief. His hands had turned purple from not enough blood circulating to that part of his body. Now that he was free and able to move again, his stomach let out a reminding growl. A growl to remind him he still hadn’t eaten enough and he would possibly starve if he didn’t eat something solid. He looked up at Kakashi, relaxing his shoulders. “So now what? We’re your first team so that means you don’t have that much experience dealing with groups. Do we start training or something?”

That question caused Kakashi to raise his eyebrow. He stared at the Jinchūriki for a while. “The real work starts now. You’ll begin your basic D-rank missions soon and in between, I’ll train you three in new jutsu, etcetera. For now... I don’t know. Do whatever it is you teenagers do.”

“That questions differs depending on who you ask,” Kiba grinned. Both him and Naruto laughed, obviously thinking to the disgusting side of the statement. Hinata looked completely confused, frowning and trying to work out the meaning to what was so funny in her head.

Standing up and turning around, Kakashi began walking off again, taking out his small book from his pouch. “I’ll see you back here tomorrow... Team Kakashi,” he stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky. “Hmmm... That has a nice ring to it.”

“See ya, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto called, waving his hand. He knew Kakashi couldn’t see but it was nice to do so anyway. He slowly got to his feet, feeling all the blood rush to his feet. He wobbled a bit. Turning to his two squad mates, Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. “Guess we’re partners now, huh?”

“Sure. If that’s what you want to call it. Then yeah; we're partners,” Kiba chuckled, standing to his feet.

Following suite, Hinata rose to her feet and dusted her pants off. She clasped her hands together in front of her and smiled. “Team 7. T-T-T-That’s us now, right?”

“How about ‘Team Archangel’? It’s cool, poetic, and doesn’t have our names in it so we can remain mysterious.”

“Or we could go just go with ‘Team Fluffy-Vomit’. It’s so much more intimidating to enemies.”

“Do you want to ruin our lives?”

“I could ask you the same thing, baka!”

Watching her two new teammates, Hinata smiled fondly and turned around, walking off the exit. Until they became chūnin, this would be their lives. Playful banter over team names, arguments over who was the strongest, the occasional race. In all honesty, Hinata looked forward to it. Her father had objected to her being in a team under the guidance of Hatake Kakashi but for once in her life, her father’s opinion didn’t matter. She liked her team. Two of her closest friends were with her and she got the feeling their sensei was going to be more entertaining than he let on today.

Her thoughts drifted off to Kitsune. Had she finished off her training exercise with her team? Was she at home already?

O~O

The answer to that was no. Currently, Team 8 was seated before Kurenai, their backs facing toward the lake. They had completed the exercise... In their own way. They were supposed to simply catch her but instead it turned into a whole war over who could defeat her. Granted, none of them had. Sasuke had come close but at the same time he hadn’t.

Kurenai stood before the three, arms folded across her chest. Kitsune held onto her ankles, pushing herself backwards and forwards. “Did we do bad?”

“On the contrary, you all showed exceptional skill,” Kurenai said, nodding her head. Her fingers gripped tighter at her arms. “But what I’m more concerned about is your teamwork. Or lack there of.”

Shikamaru rested his chin in his hand and frowned. “What do you mean; lack of teamwork? We worked together... partially.”

Kurenai began to pace in front of them. Unlike many jōnin who would just drop genin like them from the program, she was new to the whole thing and was still gathering her bearings. It scared her. But that wasn’t something she would admit to three genin fresh out of the Academy. Plus she couldn’t ask anyone who had been a jōnin longer than her. Kakashi had failed nearly every team he was assigned and dropped them from the shinobi program permanently. She couldn’t do that with these kids. They needed to be nurtured and led down the right path.

She sighed and stopped her pacing. Turning back to face them, Kurenai took on a serious expression and hoped her tone was just as firm. “There are limits to what any single shinobi can do. Doing things on your own isn’t always the way.”

“But for a ninja, strength is vital. Without it, you might as well be nothing,” Sasuke responded. He had been silent the entire time and hadn’t even bothered to communicate with his two teammates.

“That’s not entirely true, Sasuke. Different teams specialize in different fields. There will always be a team that isn’t as physically strong as you are, or as strategic as you, or even as fast as you, but we all have our advantages. And in being a team, you learn to allow your teammates to help with your weaknesses. Shikamaru, Kitsune, you two proved that you could incorporate your skills to a certain situation. Sasuke, you proved you are clearly capable to stand on your own when the time arises. But you’re all missing the point of what being a ninja really means.”

The conversation had taken a serious turn and Kurenai realized this by the looks the three genin were giving her. She knew more than anyone what it took to be a real shinobi; and it wasn’t strength or intelligence. Actually that was a bit of a lie. You needed to be semi-intelligent to at least to be a genin.

She looked up toward the sky. The clouds passing by reflected in her eyes, giving the red orbs a dark pink shade. She sighed as a gentle breeze rustled her clothing. “Ever heard the saying ‘two heads are better than one’? Well, that’s what being in a team is all about. The bonds you form with these people can last your whole life, and maybe even after. Alone there is so little we can do... we’re like a drop of water in a puddle. But together; we’re an ocean. There’s so much more we can do.”

“Hi, umm... Hey... hello,” Kitsune waved her hand, grinning. “We get the main idea. Stand strong, stand fast, stand together, and all that other crap you say before charging into battle. Can you tell us the rest of it though?”

“Kitsune-chan, let me tell you something many shinobi learnt the hard way,” Kurenai crouched down in front of the young girl. She had heard countless stories from older ninja who had seen the underbelly of war and in a way, it prepared her to pass on knowledge to the younger generation. Even if they weren’t willing to hear it yet. “You can pay a ninja to use a weapon. You can pay him to charge the enemy and take a hill. But you can’t pay him to believe.”

Shikamaru and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow, curious as to what Kurenai was referring to.

She sighed. “Belief is something that we're running a little low on in the world. Whether it be in belief for our comrades or belief in ourselves. But the first Hokage had once said that there would be a shinobi in the world who would inspire such a great belief, that if they asked, you wouldn’t have a single thought about it. Many people don’t remember him saying that but I do. My father would tell me every night that I’d inspire such a person. And I’m pretty sure it’s going to be you.”

As if taking in the information, the three didn't say anything for a while. They all appeared to be lost in thought, contemplating everything she had said to them. Even Sasuke appeared to be in thought. His onyx grey eyes were glazed over as he thought, hands laced together in front of his mouth.

Shikamaru was the first to break out of his long string of thoughts. “So in other words, we’re the shining beacons of hope for this village.”

Looking up in her thought, Kurenai nodded her head. She quickly placed her hand on the ground beside her to balance herself. “Yeah. Being a shinobi means things are likely to get hairy but that’s what I’m here for,” Kurenai said and stood up. Her eyes reflected a deep sadness, one that the three couldn’t understand but were slightly curious to find out about. “Many decisions lie ahead. None of them easy. You’ll become the best team we can make you, your resolve unquestionable. And surround you with the bravest, the toughest, and the deadliest allies.”

Pumping her fist into the air, Kitsune laughed and pointed out the peace sign with her fingers. “Yosh! We’re gonna kick ass!”

“I wouldn’t look at it that way,” Shikamaru muttered.

She rolled her eyes, tucking her long fringe behind her ear. No matter how many times she cut it, it grew back faster and longer. And it irritated her to no end. The one disadvantage to having a chakra beast within her. It heightened everything. Except her growth. She was one of the shortest kids in the Academy, even shorter than Naruto and that was saying something coming from the shortest boy in the year.

She suddenly felt self-conscious of her adolescent body and lowered her arm, wrapping it securely around herself. Kurenai watched the three and cleared her throat, attracting their attention. “I hope that this isn’t all going to go down the sewage pipe. You are promising shinobi.”

“First things first, Kurenai-sensei. We need to talk about the way you address us,” Kitsune stated, rising to her feet and dusting her skirt off. She placed a hand against her hip and without knowing, sunk into her hip. “We’re old and mature enough not be spoken to like we’re babies.”

“But we’re not as mentally mature that we have to be spoken to like we’re adults. In a way, you’re gonna have to talk to us on a more casual way that doesn’t make us feel like we’re being interrogated by that guy with his forehead protector covering his whole head,” Shikamaru added in as he stood beside Kitsune.

The two turned to Sasuke, awaiting his input. His cold eyes glanced up at them, held their attention for a moment before looking away. He let out a tired sigh. Slowly, he got to his feet and moved beside Kitsune. “You said you wanted to make us the best. That means you’re going to have to be our sensei but at the same not.”

“Oh for Kami’s sake! Don’t speak in stupid riddles, Uchiha,” Kitsune hissed, baring her teeth at him. She turned back to Kurenai. “Just be yourself. Being the genin we are, we have no right or place to judge you. Even if some pompous clan boy thinks the world should be licking his boot.”

“Kitsune...”

“Sorry, Shikamaru. But you know it’s true.”

Kurenai smiled and shook her head. She had always liked the idea of training a team and now she had a complicated one with the most odd set of genin. It would be fun to train them once she got Kitsune to handle her anger toward Sasuke. And the Hokage saw something in them. Something worth placing them on the same team for.

An Uchiha.

An Uzumaki.

And a Nara.

Looking at her new team before, Kitsune picking a fight with Sasuke over his wannabe bad-boy attitude and Shikamaru holding her back, she knew there was going to be a lot of work. First things first, she needed to secure a truce between the two so there would be no more fights between them as long as she was around. She couldn’t afford to have to drag a body bag with either a red haired girl or a black haired boy in it to the morgue. Clearing her throat, Kurenai relaxed both arms at her side. “This is all new to you and I’m sure none of you thought in a million years that you would be placed on a team together, but unfortunately for you, there’s no retakes and no replacements. From this moment on, our squad is known as Team #8, a beginner infiltration unit. If you’re going to cause arguments or debates at every crossroad, this won’t work out. I need to trust all of you with my life, and the same goes for all of you.”

“I know where this is going. You want us to do an oath, don’t you?” Kitsune folded her arms across her chest.

“I don’t want you to. You’re going to. This isn’t up for negotiation.”

Kurenai didn’t need to look at Kitsune to know she was glaring at her. Her gaze was cold but at the same time heated. Furious. She grumbled something under her breath and turned to Shikamaru, extending her hand. He stared at it for a moment then grasped onto it loosely, shaking it. He did the same with Sasuke, though their handshake was more firm and accepting. Like they didn’t mind being on the same team together. Then it got to Sasuke and Kitsune.

The two glared daggers at each other, Kitsune actually reaching for her kunai. Once Shikamaru batted her hand away, she closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Her small hand rose up halfway, fingers stiff as she opened her hand up. Sasuke didn’t move at first. He stared at her sceptically. She narrowed her eyebrows, her lip curling in anger. “It’s just for now. You can go back to hating me on the outside.”

With a disgruntled sigh, Sasuke extended his hand to her. His hand was hesitant as it lingered a few inches away from hers before clasping onto it loosely. There was an uncomfortable tension that rose with their hands meeting. Though there was nothing there, it felt as if thorned vines were coiling their way around their wrists, tightening them. It didn’t help that Sasuke’s hand was ice cold while Kitsune’s was warm. It made her want to let go and made him to cut his hand off altogether.

They released the hold on each other’s hands and stepped to the side, turning away. After the incident back at the Academy, they still hadn’t gotten over it and Kitsune wasn’t going to forgive him for saving her life. There was a small hint of gratitude which she squelched each time it ascended and reminded her.

Kurenai smiled and placed her hands on her hips. “Welcome to the program, Team #8.”


	29. Labour and Forgotten Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is forgotten for a reason. So we can create our own memories worth treasuring. But we all need to be reminded of one of our skeletons in that dusty closest of ours.

Kitsune sighed and wiped sweat from her brow. For the past few days, all she had done was run after others and do their stupid tasks that they were too lazy to do on their own. Her, Shikamaru and Sasuke. That ranged from everything relating to manual labour. Babysitting, collecting litter, retrieving lost animals, carrying shopping bags, painting houses, going through the sewers. It never seemed to end.

In Kitsune’s hands, she held a long wooden shovel. It felt heavy in her soft hands. She tried to jam it into the earth, but the blade banged against the ground and bounced off without making a dent. Growling under her breath, Kitsune brought the shovel back down onto the dry ground. The force stung her hands but made no impression on the earth. Her mind began to wonder. Maybe she got the defective shovel. She glanced at Sasuke, about ten feet away, who was having just as hard a time as she. Shikamaru had his back toward the two but there was no movement from his shoulders.

She tossed her shovel to the side and glared at Shikamaru’s back. “Dickless! You done?”

Shikamaru’s head lifted slowly. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at his loud-mouthed teammate. “Did you say something?”

“No, I was just talking to Sasuke. Of course I was talking to you!” Kitsune snapped, narrowing her eyebrows. The heat of the sun and the annoyance that built up from getting nowhere was a dangerous mix inside of her. At the moment, anything would tick her off. Even her close friend who was nothing but calm and truthful with her.

Shikamaru used his shovel for support and leaned against it, staring at Kitsune with one of the most blank expressions she had ever seen. “The question isn’t if I’m done or not. It’s whether I want to do this. I don’t see how digging plots for a farmer is going to improve our chances of being better shinobi.”

“I thought you were all for work that didn’t require you to think? Why the sudden change in perspective?” Sasuke questioned. He stared closely at the ground for a moment before bringing his shovel down. The blade sunk in and a small smile of approval appeared on his lips. Though it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

The tasks they were assigned with seemed to be a motivator for Sasuke to talk but most of the time it was belittlement or questioning the way Kitsune or Shikamaru did things. He usually spoke only to Shikamaru and Kurenai. Kitsune didn’t want to talk to him begin with.

“I’m all for work I can’t do, not work that means I have to carry an old form of machinery,” Shikamaru lifted his shovel and wove it around.

“Then it’s a shame you got stuck with this job of all days. Let’s just this over with so that lazy bum of a farmer won’t rag up on us again,” Kitsune was about to slam her shovel down into the ground but stopped, letting the shovel hit the hard surface lightly. She looked up and frowned at her two teammates. “Now that I think about it; where’s Kurenai-sensei?”

The two boys stopped their work and looked up at Kitsune. Then they checked around them. The “farm” they were stationed at was an empty plot with multiple holes around for seeding purposes. A barn was off to the far right where a small herd of cattle were grazing on what little grass there was. The only source of nature were a few trees that were close to the barn. Apple and orange trees by the look of it. Across from the barn was a small house, a strange house without a door and without glass panes for the windows. The roof was made of straw and from a distance it looked like a witch’s hat.

Their sensei was carrying a small basket filled with fruit toward the house. Kitsune tossed her shovel onto the floor and pouted. “No fair! I should be carrying fruit! Not sticking a spade into the dirt!”

“Maybe that farmer couldn’t tell your gender with that getup of yours,” Sasuke suggested, picking up a shovelful of dirt and dumping it on a pile that was already almost a foot tall.

“Are you talking about that anger management haircut you got going there? How much did it cost? Fifty ryo?”

“Okay, you both have a unique style. Don’t start a fight over it,” Shikamaru groaned, gripping his shovel with both hands and attempting to slam it into the ground.

From where Kitsune was standing, she could see how hesitant Shikamaru was with using his shovel. He gripped it loosely and tried to hold it only with his fingers. She frowned. She made her way to him, having to walk past Sasuke’s hole to get there. She kicked the pile back into the hole, grinning happily as Sasuke cursed her. It was a sick pleasure that she got from seeing Sasuke’s irritation. But then again, he also did stuff to annoy her. His presence being one of them.

She stopped in front of Shikamaru, placing a hand on her hip. “What’s going on, Shikamaru?”

“What are you talking about?” Shikamaru asked with a small frown.

“Playing dumb never got you anywhere with me,” Kitsune grabbed Shikamaru’s wrists and pulled his hands toward her. The blush that stained Shikamaru’s cheeks went unnoticed by Kitsune. She stared at his hands. Massive blisters were covering both hands. They had ripped open, and new blisters formed. Blood stained the wooden handle of the shovel, some of it trickling down. Kitsune looked up at Shikamaru. “That’s why you weren’t working?”

Shikamaru didn’t answer. He focused on the ground, suddenly finding an interest in its dry appearance. They had been working on the farmer’s piece of land for the past three days. Shikamaru hadn’t complained about it once now that Kitsune thought about it. Usually he had a whole book ready for his complaints on the work they did. He didn't do much work though. Just stared miserably at the clouds or snored away while leaning against his shovel.

Kitsune didn’t know any medical ninjutsu. She had bunked kunoichi class when Kasumi was getting them ready for that lesson. She suddenly wished she had been more committed to being a better kunoichi. One of her closest friends was hurt and she couldn’t do anything except hope he could clot fast. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a stream of bandages. “This should help to keep pressure on it but you’re gonna need to get it healed up.”

“Gee, you should become a doctor. There’ll be a line as far as the eye can see,” Shikamaru said. Kitsune ignored his comment and wrapped both his hands up. The blood instantly seeped into the white material, staining red blotches. Kitsune felt a strange tingle at the tip of her spine as she stared at it. It was an unusual feeling. Just staring at the blood made her stomach churn and the chunks of breakfast rise in her throat. She swallowed it down and quickly released Shikamaru’s hands. “I’m gonna go to that windbag of a farmer and tell him I want another job. Digging holes isn’t my idea of fun.”

“It’s not supposed to be fun. It’s supposed to be us helping out the village to prove--”

“To prove we can hold a hammer and or shovel. Forgive me for saying this, but has anyone ever seen an enemy ninja who fights with a shovel. Unless you can be poisoned with a shovel, I ain’t interested,” Kitsune rolled her eyes at Sasuke and began walking back to the barn.

She trudged across the hard ground. Farming land wasn’t supposed to be so hard. They were getting nowhere with the holes and they already broke six shovels, two of them each. They were supposed to dig twenty holes and plant different vegetable seeds in them but the ground was harder than steal. It was almost as if the ground hadn’t received a drop of rain in years. But Konoha was known for being excruciatingly hot. When it did rain, usually it was when someone died or the day of a funeral.

Kitsune stopped in front of the old farmer. He was seated on a clump of straw. He himself wore a straw hat that covered his face. Everything about the old farmer was odd. He never wore shoes, was always covered in dirt, smelt like a giant armpit, and was missing more teeth than most old people in Konoha. From the snores coming from his body, he was asleep. Kitsune folded her arms across her chest and cleared her throat. He didn’t respond. She cleared her throat again, louder.

“Gotta to milk cows, gotta to milk cows, gotta to milk cows,” the old farmer muttered in his sleep. His hands moved in the same way it would when you milked a cow. Was this really a farmer’s type of dream? It was really disturbing.

Kitsune’s eyebrow rose in question and she cleared her throat louder. The farmer's head snapped up as he awoke violently from his sleep. His eyes were still closed as he “looked” at her. “Oi! Why ‘ren’t you workin’?! Them crops ain’t gonna grow ‘emselves!”

“Got any other jobs, stump rings? At the rate we're going, we’ll be here till my birthday,” Kitsune tossed her fringe out of her eyes, her cerulean eyes radiating stubbornness.

“No! There ain’t! Get back to work!”

“Come on! In case you didn’t realize it, we’re doing this for free, you old bag of bones. The least you can do is give me another job.”

The farmer narrowed his eyebrows, the wrinkles in his face becoming more pronounced. His hand went up to his chin, stroking his beard. He tilted his head back so that the light from the sun shone on his pale skin. “There is one thing you can do. I’ve been tryin’ to get ‘em cows into the pen all day and my back ain’t what it used to be. Think you can do that?”

Kitsune looked over to the seven cows wondering the farm aimlessly. It was better than digging holes. But did she really want to chase cows? The soul food of humanity? Everything had cow in it and when she phrased it like that, she suddenly lost the urge to eat. She glanced back at Shikamaru and Sasuke. The two were getting somewhere, piles of dirt near their holes. Shikamaru had wrapped more bandages around his hands to make it thicker so that holding the shovel wouldn’t hurt him.

So they were fine. That meant she could go and do something else.

She turned her attention back to the farmer and nodded her head. “Sure. If that’s all there is to do.”

The farmer smirked, as if he knew something she didn’t. Either way, she ignored it and made her way toward the herd of cows. All she had to do was get them back into the pen. That’s all there was to it. She went up to the first one, standing in front of it. She contemplated how to get it to move. Cows were one of the most stubborn animals, after sloths that is. She shook her hands off and pushed against the cow’s nose. Her feet sunk into the ground and her legs leaned back. The cow didn’t even budge, it just continued to chew lazily at the grass in its mouth.

Kitsune growled and moved to its side, pushing against what she thought was its ribs. She used her hands, then her back and still it didn’t budge. What was with this idiotic animal? She saw no other option and moved around to the back. She jumped up and kicked both feet forward into its rear. The cow howled, or mooed, she wasn’t sure what kind of sound it was. It began trotting in the direction of where she kicked which was toward a moss covered boulder.

That was how she could do it.

Grinning happily, Kitsune kicked the cow either in its rear or its leg so it would move in the direction she specified. She knew force was the only way to get attention. Every terrorist did that with hostages to get their way. But animals really should’ve been smarter than that. Once that cow made its way into the pen, Kitsune went for the second one. Now that she knew how to move the animals to the pen, the work became easier. All she had to worry about was stepping in muck left behind by said animals.

Moving onto the second last animal, Kitsune looked back to see her teammates progress on their holes. Sasuke had moved onto his fifth hole while Shikamaru lingered on his second. He kept glancing at his hands and muttering to himself. Then rubbed the bruise he received from the farmer for slacking off.

She chuckled to herself and kicked the cow in the rear. It didn’t budge like the others and continued to eat. She frowned and swung her leg back, kicking with more force. Still, it grazed lazily. She placed her fists on her hips and pouted the corner of her lip. This one was more difficult than the others. And working on ways to move animals wasn’t her strong point. Hunting down, yes. Being gentle, no. It was one of the things Kasumi found annoying about her. Her inability to care for nature.

When the need arose, so did characteristics she never knew existed. But in circumstances like this, being the motherly, nature-loving freak didn’t suit her.

Crazy, smart-ass, loud-mouth, fiery lunatic. That she could deal with. She had plenty of experience with Naruto.

She walked to the front of the cow, debating whether or not to punch its nose in. If she did do it, the lectures she’d receive from Kurenai. That would take a day and a half. And she’d be forced to bear the punishment. She growled to herself and glanced at Sasuke and Shikamaru. Still digging away at their holes, the two boys didn’t focus on her but she could sense one of their eyes’ on her when her back was turned. She looked to the right. Kurenai was picking fruit from one of the nearby trees. The farmer had went back to sleeping so she wouldn’t receive complaints from him.

A devious smirk spread across her lips. She cracked her knuckles and circled the cow. It watched her briefly before returning to its previous priority. Her opening loomed over her. She took a few steps back before leaping onto the cow’s back. The sudden jerk of its back forced the wind out of her, her eyes widening in shock. It let out a thunderous growl that was unlike anything she had ever heard from normal cows. It bucked before taking off, stampeding toward the fence surrounding the farm. Kitsune latched onto its leathery skin, yelling out.

“Slow the hell down, you deranged beef animal!” Kitsune screamed, clutching it and staying close to the cow. The wind smacked across her face, whipping her fringe across her cheeks.

She shut her eyes tightly and dug her nails into its back. Her nails dug deep enough that she felt the leathery material clump up around her fingers. As the cow stormed its way toward the fence, Kitsune expected to feel the impact of splintering wood but nothing came. She peeked an eye open. The stupid animal was still charging toward the fence.

She could hear yells coming from behind her and the sound of something shattering. They obviously noticed her attempt at herding animals. But damn it to hell if she was going to let one of her male teammates rescue her. This was her mistake. If she was going to do something and get it wrong, then she was going to correct it on her own. No one was going to help her even if she had to restrain them herself.

Kitsune steadied herself first and pushed herself into a sitting position. Her shoulders went rigid and her breath clogged up in her throat. There was no way she was going to stay on a cow. Sounded like a bad life choice. A life choice she surely couldn’t afford to make. Imagine charging into battle on a cow? It sounded as pathetic as it seemed.

“Calm it!” Kitsune hissed, placing her open palm against the back of its neck. The warm flow of chakra travelled through to her fingertips and emitted in a bright blue haze. It enveloped her whole hand, instantly relaxing the muscles beneath the skin.

As if responding to her order, the cow thudded to a halt, stomping furiously on the ground. She allowed the chakra to recede and cautiously climbed off of the cow’s back. Not that she was going to admit it out loud but her nerves were fried. Her stomach muscles had clenched and curled inside of her. Since when were cows able to outrun humans? Maybe it was a reflex to them being more afraid of humans but still. It was alarming how unresponsive they could be when that fiery haze of anger covered their eyes.

“Kitsune!” Shikamaru’s anxious but concerned voice echoed across the spacious terrain.

She looked up, turning around to face her approaching team. The farmer was running himself, clutching his chest as he half limped, half wobbled. Kitsune chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her neck. “H-Hey, guys! Didn’t see you – AIII! WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR!?”

Kitsune rubbed the back of her head where Kurenai hit her. She could feel the heavy throb all the way to her ears. She whimpered and rubbed small, delicate circles around the bruised skin. Kurenai glowered at her, her eyebrow twitching. “No, what the hell were you thinking? You could’ve seriously hurt yourself!”

“I didn’t, did I? Blame this thing,” Kitsune jabbed her finger at the cow’s ear. It bucked and snorted at her, a rush of hot air flooding from its nose. It stepped toward her and she instantly swatted a hand at it in disgust. “Back off, you filthy animal!”

“What is thr’ meaning of this?!” Kitsune cocked her head to the side and frowned at the farmer. He stopped beside Kurenai, panting and clutching his chest. With each intake of breath his ribcage became visible. He honestly looked like he was about to fall over with a heart attack. Once he regained his breath, he inhaled deeply and glared daggers at Kitsune. “You nearly cost me my life fo’tune, you inbred twat! I should sue ya’ll for trespassing, and-and attempted theft!”

Shikamaru and Kitsune both frowned at the withering old man. Trespassing? Attempted theft? He had been the one to ask for help on his farm. For days he had badgered the Hokage that the teams he was sending were lazy and constantly slacking off. Then as soon as Team #8 was addressed to him, he began using their labour as a way to replenish all his lost nap times.

Even Kitsune knew it wasn’t exactly courteous of him. He still had the nerve to complain that they weren’t doing it right. And Kurenai, being the gentle and tolerant woman she was, obeyed and made them redo all the work they had already completed over the past three days. Everyone had limits. Boundaries that this old man was attempting to step over because he thought he had a right. No way in hell was Kitsune standing for that. They had worked their butts off.

“Are you senile or something?” Kitsune folded her arms across her chest and took a step forward.

“Kitsune...” the note of warning in Kurenai’s voice was apparent. Glancing briefly at her sensei, Kitsune already knew she shouldn’t try anything stupid unless she was really looking for a reason to pick up the litter by herself again.

 _Tread lightly, Uzumaki._ Kitsune thought to herself before turning back to the farmer. Her lips parted to make her voice audible but someone beat her to it.

“We were hired by you for this job. The Sandaime wouldn’t be impressed by false charges against a beginner team,” Sasuke leaned back slightly, his eyes hooded.

The corner of her mouth twitched into a sneer. Always coming across as the bad boy of the group. It made her fingers automatically curl into a fist and her muscles went stiff. She shot an annoyed look at Sasuke and struggled to stop the growl that rumbled from the back of her throat. And unfortunately for her, she was cemented to the group until she became a chūnin or jōnin. Bonds, her ass. She planned to sever any “bonds” with Sasuke as soon as she possibly could.

This was how all her thoughts went. She’d curse the day Sasuke was born and he’d huff out no response causing her even more anger than she originally had. Kurenai’s attempts at creating a stable ground between the two were failing worse than Iruka’s. But it was different with Shikamaru.

All that time with Shikamaru had made her immune to his lazy habits. Hell, it was rubbing off on her.

But it was something she couldn’t change about herself. She never forgave easily and if she did, there was a logical and plausible explanation behind it. Sometimes she just felt ratcheted and would be angry at the whole world. Then there were the times she just wanted to be by herself but no one would leave her the hell alone. That one happened more than she cared to admit.

“Who do ya’ll think yer talkin’ to?! This ain’t a democracy! No one gets a voice.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed and his onyx orbs darkened. Kitsune could see a vein bulge in his neck, thick and slightly twitching. Uchiha pride was going to overload, and little pieces of Sasuke were going to be sliding down the trees. Even Kitsune knew that a pissed off Uchiha wasn’t something she wanted to see. Actually, she wanted to see it. She wanted to see that self-proclaimed pride fizzle and erupt. Was it bad that she wanted to be the source of all his anger? Probably not.

Kitsune growled and dug her foot into the ground. She needed to calm herself down or else there’d be a crippled old man at their feet. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kitsune gripped her forearms tightly. “Look, old man! Are you gonna keep yapping, or are you gonna shut up so we can get on with our work then leave you for the remainder of your pitiful and short life?”

The farmer opened his mouth to rebuke but stopped and stared at her in contemplation. Due to his wrinkled and withered expression, it was simple to read and understand what he was going to express. He held onto his staff and wobbled slightly. “Get back to work.”

He glared up at Kurenai then turned and left the group. They watched the old farmer walk off, then trip over thin air. Kurenai didn’t even twitch or try to assist him.

Who’d want to help him. He was an inconsiderate and kind of racist man. He was also turning out to be one of those men that always said “back in my day” or “this wouldn’t have happened if they had legalized slaves”. Kitsune cringed as she remembered how he had accused Shikamaru of stealing his father’s cattle.

Kitsune looked at Kurenai out of the corner of her eye. Their young sensei stared at her, her expression unreadable. But even she could see. There was a sadness lingering in her eyes. Disappointment, maybe? The very thought caused Kitsune’s heart to tighten in his chest. She didn’t want to get on the wrong side of her new sensei when they had only just started out as a team.

After giving them their final command for the day, the three went off separately to complete their tasks. Kurenai took over Kitsune’s previous task and made her go back to digging her hole. With no other option but to listen to her sensei’s orders, Kitsune followed with minimal complaint. She really just wanted to finish the day without causing a fight... Though that was technically a lie.

 

O~O

 

There was something about getting into trouble that Kitsune wasn’t too comfortable with. Maybe it was the fact she always felt like she had done something wrong. Or the fact she could never ignore the pestering voice at the back of her head. The situation with the Nibi within her didn’t make matters better. It had remained silent within her so far but for how much longer, that was left ambiguous. The whole idea of sharing her body with an all-powerful chakra demon wasn’t something she thought about as an after-thought. It plagued her day and night ever since Mizuki had oh so subtly informed her and Naruto of it.

Now it was only a matter of time before the beast awoke. What if she wasn’t able to control it? Chakra overload was common amongst those with low chakra reserves. She could only imagine how it would be if it were ever to happen. The chakra coils would transfer more chakra than needed around organs and possibly burn it from the inside out. The sudden heat and energy alone would cause her to collapse from uncontrollable spasms. Basically, her organs would melt from the inside out. She’d be the living embodiment of human-jello.

Kitsune cringed and sped up her walk, rushing after Shikamaru. After completing the farmer’s work, Team #8 received another assignment from the Hokage sent by carrier pigeon. Some sewage work in the slums.

Rumours that left acidulous villagers’ mouths had always spoken badly of the slums. It was where the forgotten ones went to find refuge. Left to scrape and claw at everything they could find like second-class citizens. There were a million problems brimming to the surface on that side of the village and not many shinobi were stepping up to offer a helping hand.

The slums had been a side of Konoha with uncompleted architecture and roads that soon became home to many unable to move with the flow of daily life. A few years back, a fire spread out that nearly wiped out everyone. That was thought to be the end of it but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Those who had lived in the slums returned after a suitable period of time and it was built on from what remained. If at all possible, it looked even worse than it had originally been eight years ago. Walls were barely keeping together while some were missing from the buildings they were designed to be attached to.

Either way, being anywhere near the slums sent a chill up her spine and she had no idea why.

“Why are we going to the slums? I thought that part of the village didn’t fall under Konoha’s restrictions,” Shikamaru spoke up after a long period of silence passed out over the group.

Kurenai looked over her shoulder briefly at Shikamaru, her untamed curls bouncing in front of her face. She looked in front of her again and raised and lowered one shoulder. “Not much was stated in the mission report. Someone will be waiting for us to explain what needs doing but until then, we’re being kept in the dark on this one.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and continued to follow Kurenai, dragging his feet. The assignments never ended until the day came to a close but that also meant that whenever a D-rank mission became available, some poor genin team would be tasked with completing it.

But what was really surprising Team #8 was the fact that no teams ever got assigned to do errands in the slums. Not even jōnin. It was regarded as a health violation and a safety risk. ANBU rarely went pass there as well, only under necessary circumstances. To send a genin team... maybe their opinion of the slums had changed after so long.

Kurenai stopped in front of a narrow entrance, shards of debris jutting out of the buildings. Acting almost like a gate to ward off intruders. A potent and horrible stench came from beyond the entrance, eye-watering and throat-sickening. Kitsune covered her nose with one hand and flinched. “I’m guessing this is the slums.”

“What is that horrible smell?” Sasuke questioned, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

Turning around and staring at Kitsune in surprise, Kurenai gaped slightly at her. “You don’t rememb... Never mind, we just need to find our contact and this day can be over.”

She rubbed the back of her neck and walked into the slums, ducking and sliding across metal shards that could hurt her. The three young students followed her. Kitsune didn’t need to duck as much as the others had to due to her height.

Upon moving out of the safety and fresh air of Konoha, the three students kept their guard up almost instantaneously. There was an eerie atmosphere surrounding the slums. Poverty, despair, anger. It all lingered around them in one contagious bubble. Stay around too long and it would probably make them weary of Konoha as well. The sky was a light grey above their heads instead of the endless blue it was before. A cold breeze rumpled their clothing, and distant whispers could be heard as if someone were hissing into their ear.

The people walking through the street appeared tired and hopeless. The happiness Kitsune had seen in the eyes of people of Konoha seemed fake compared to how everyone was here. They wandered aimlessly with their heads drooped. Hope seemed forlorn in this section of the village. No wonder parents didn’t want their children near the slums. It was depressing.

Kitsune looked around and felt her pulse quiver slightly. She quickly stuffed her hands into her pockets and sped up her stroll to a speed walk. “Who’s the contact that we have to meet?”

“A man by the name of Yoshi. He seems to be part of some movement that works against Konoha,” Kurenai answered, her head moving from side to side as she looked around at the unfamiliar structures. She looked back at her students. “When we meet him, please, Kitsune, leave the talking to me. This mission was listed as semi-important and since our contact is part of a rebellion, any sign of sarcasm, uncivil or insulting behaviour and this will only anger them further. We do not need a war starting over your... over your...”

“Charming sense of humour?” Kitsune grinned and placed her hands behind her back.

“No?” Kurenai shook her head.

“Intelligent use of vocabulary?”

“No.”

“Then what?” Kitsune frowned.

“Just, stay quiet. We don’t want an uproar over this,” Kurenai sighed and continued walking. She glanced over her shoulder at Kitsune. It didn’t go unnoticed by the young Uzumaki.

Kitsune saw how Kurenai stared at her. A sadness swept over her eyes that said more than words ever could. The reason was still unknown but Kitsune didn’t like it. She hated it when people pitied her. And now she hated it when people pitied her for reasons she was unaware of. What was Kurenai so despaired over? Kitsune shook her head and looked around her at the poverty stricken civilians.

A man wearing a dark jacket with the hood pulled on over his hair. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he leaned up against a wall, his one foot pressed against it. A cigarette hung out of the corner of his mouth. Smoke drifted upward, forming a hazy cloud above his head. A shadow covered his eyes and the top of his nose, giving off a sullen and mysterious personality.

All in all, he had the bad boy personality that Kitsune despised with a burning passion. Besides, he looked like he was in his mid to late thirties.

The man lifted his head a bit and looked at the passing genin. The cigarette dropped from his gaping mouth as he stared. The shadow was still casted over his eyes but his almond eyes could be seen through its abyss. He pushed off the wall and his hand rose, shaking hesitantly. He pointed at them. “Yo... You're... You’re alive?”

Sasuke and Shikamaru both stopped in their tracks, turning to face the stranger. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

“K-K-Kitsune? I thought you were dead?” the stranger moved forward, forgetting all about his fallen cigarette.

Kitsune looked between the cigarette and the strange man moving toward her. That was a fire hazard and he should’ve known. She quickly looked back to the man and noticed how close he was getting to her. She took a few steps back. “I think you’ve got me confused for someone else.”

“I’d remember that hair anywhere. No one in this shitty village has hair that bright... but at the same time so dark.”

“Poetic,” Kitsune rolled her eyes and replied with as much sarcasm that could drip off one word. She narrowed her eyes at the man, her bright blue eyes turning a dark shade of cerulean. “But like I said before, you’ve got me confused for someone else because I’ve never seen you before in my entire life.”

The stranger's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he stopped walking. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. “O-Of course you don’t remember me. You were still young when that fire happened. Couldn’t have been more than four or five.”

“Fire?” Kitsune questioned.

She racked her brain for any reminder of a fire but couldn’t scrounge up anything. This guy was really mistaking her for someone else. But the look in his eyes. He recognized her from somewhere; but it sure as hell was not from here. His expression was almost pleading as if he wanted her to remember something about him. A small glimmer of memory. But alas, her mind was as blank as ever. He was just a new face. Not even a bell was going off in her head. It wasn’t the same as when she met Kurenai for the first time and that little voice in her mind screamed that it knew her from somewhere. This time, she was completely at a loss.

Shrugging her shoulders, she shook her head and smiled apologetically. “Gomen, still don’t know.”

Kurenai took this as her point to step in. She placed her hand on Kitsune’s shoulder and gently pulled her back. “We have somewhere to be so please excuse us for being so... hasty.”

The stranger nodded, not having to be told twice to get the hint. His expression immediately darkened and not just from his hood pulled over his face. He huffed out an annoyed breath and pulled out another cigarette. He bit down roughly onto it and pulled a lighter out from his pocket. Quickly, he lit the cigarette and shoved his lighter back into his pocket.

He turned around and walked away from the team. “Finish whatever work you’re doing. You make the place look crowded.”

“Say what?” Kitsune yelled after him, stepping forward and clenching her fist.

The stranger didn’t answer and continued walking but his shoulders visibly stiffened. The group watched him walk off. His attitude changed from hostile to open and expressive because he thought that maybe Kitsune remembered him.

But unfortunately, she didn’t.

Shikamaru looked around him and saw that their small conversation had caused a whole group to gather around them. Their downed expressions changed drastically. Lifeless and empty eyes lightened as they stared at his red haired teammate. Their whispers increased in volume and he was now able to hear their words.

“She’s back!”

“I thought she died...”

“Where’s Naru-kun? I don’t see him anywhere.”

“She looks... cleaner? Her hair used to be shorter...”

Shikamaru frowned and looked back at Kitsune. She was just as surprised and was looking around at the people. Kurenai gently steered Kitsune away from the crowds, shielding her with her own body. Sasuke glared at the civilians and they dispersed under the Uchiha’s cold stare. Shikamaru walked behind Kitsune and alongside Sasuke. They were acting like body guards for Kitsune since she seemed to be a prime target here in the slums.

Team #8 moved through the slums silently, unable to avoid the stares they were now receiving from passing civilians. Their attention was directed solely at Kitsune. From depressed to surprised in a few mere seconds. They stopped what they were doing even if it was important just to stare at the red haired Uzumaki like she was a beacon of hope that they needed to lighten up their day. It was unsettling but at the same time, made you realize how little hope these villagers had. If one teenage girl was able to give them such a hope... But Sasuke was beginning to wonder one thing.

How did they know Kitsune?

They made their way through the slums toward the specified location that their contact would be meeting them. It seemed to be the only part of the slums still intact but that didn’t mean it was a glorious structure worth writing an article about. The walls had skulls and other vulgar graffiti spewed across it. A dark red smudge stained the wall farthest to the right and a decaying stench came from some corner of it. The smell alone was enough to tell the young shinobi what had happened in that corner.

Kurenai walked in front of the three just as a raven haired woman stepped out from one of the destroyed buildings. Her hands were on her hips as she glared at the four shinobi of Konoha.

Narrowing her eyes, Kurenai stared back without showing the slightest sign of fear or hesitation. “The Sandaime-sama sent us. Are you the one who requested help in this sector?”

“Ooh, big words coming from a kunoichi,” the woman replied, rolling her eyes and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “No. That would be Yoshi. He should be here.”

“I am here but I shouldn’t be here. You need to stop lying to guests, Suki.”

The three turned around at the new voice. A man, early forties, was making his way toward them. The sides of his head were shaved with the top all curled up. Grey hairs peeked out by the handful, making themselves known from his beard as well. He stared at Kurenai, his eyebrows narrowed together in a scowl. “New faces aren’t always welcome around these parts. You stick out like a sore thumb.”

“So it seems,” Kurenai pushed Kitsune behind her before Yoshi could fully set his eyes on her. She stared at Yoshi seriously. “What was so important that you needed to request help from the Sandaime-sama himself? The slums doesn’t fall under Konoha’s supervision.”

“I had specified that I needed a capable team for this task. Not a genin team. Either way, what’s done is done,” Yoshi muttered as he walked to one of the taps near a broken down wall. He turned it on. The pipe roughly shook and rumbled, rattling the metal restraints. A heavy substance slid down the pipes that didn’t sound at all like water. Kitsune peeked out from behind Kurenai, staring at the pipe curiously.

A thick brown liquid shot out from the opening of the tap. As it fell to the ground, small stones dropped to the hard surface. Dark brown lumps bubbled from the murky substance.

Sasuke scowled as he stared at the liquid. Yep, that was definitely not water.

Yoshi folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. “Those stupid councillors of yours turned off any flow of water to the slums. They don’t give a damn if people here die from thirst. They’re more than willing to let them go.”

“And how is that our problem?” Sasuke asked.

“Sasuke...” Kurenai growled with warning in her tone. The young Uchiha looked up at her then at Yoshi, the corner of his mouth tightening.

“The valve to turn on the water is located outside the slums near the Hokage Mountain. Turn the valve on and that should restore water here. That is, if you can do it without attracting attention. I doubt the councillors will want to hear about that happening. Heads will roll,” Yoshi ignored the warning from Kurenai and spoke to her solely.

“I’m sure they’ll lose lots of sleep over this armpit of the village,” Sasuke growled, looking around at the buildings then down at the substance slowly spreading across the ground to where they were.

“I agree with Sasuke on that one,” Kitsune glared at Sasuke but nodded at Shikamaru.

The two barely had time to react as Kurenai slammed her fist onto both of their heads. Kitsune crumpled to the floor and held her throbbing head, squealing as silently as possible to hold back pained cries. Sasuke held his head with one hand but bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from yelling at Kurenai. 

Yoshi scowled. His dark eyes flickered between Sasuke and Kurenai, then down at the girl sitting on the ground behind Kurenai. He couldn’t see anything other than the dark clothing she wore so she didn’t really interest him.

Kurenai turned around to the three young ninja. “You three will be doing this task by yourselves. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“You’re saying that mainly to me, aren’t you?” Kitsune mumbled.

“No, I’m saying it to all of you. Don’t get side tracked by anything.”

“And what could we possibly get side tracked by?” Shikamaru didn’t need an answer but he simply posed the question as a way to distract Kurenai.

She picked it up instantly and narrowed her thin eyebrows at Shikamaru. “Just do it, o-negai.”

“Hai, hai,” Kitsune stood up and dusted her skirt off. She grabbed Shikamaru and Sasuke’s sleeves and grinned. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Kurenai couldn’t help but smile at Kitsune. She had given her a whole lecture about respecting the elderly a few minutes earlier and since then, Kitsune had been silent. She was probably not used to being reprimanded but it was something she was going to go through until she graduated up to chūnin.

The three, after the boys released Kitsune’s hold on them, went off in search of the valve to restore the water to the slums. Kurenai watched the three leap onto one of the buildings, Shikamaru nearly falling through an unstable roof. She turned back to Yoshi and noticed how he was watching them disappear over the rooftops. The look on his face was one of realization. His narrowed eyebrows had risen, nearly disappearing into his hair. His eyes were wide to the point where stretch marks were appearing around his eye.

Mouth gaping open, one word barely left his throat above a whisper.

“Kitsune-chan...”

 

O~O

 

“Kitsune-chan, shouldn’t you let one of us do that?” Shikamaru questioned beside Sasuke.

The three had found the water valve surprisingly quickly. All they had to do was follow a long network of pipes that funnelled water to different parts of the village. The main pipe led around the Hokage Mountain to a large dam. Unknown to the new genin, the Keepers’ Chambers were hidden amongst the trees and the stone, extremely close to where the dam was located.

The pipe that was supposed to stream water to the slums seemed to be the most rusted and covered with a thick layer of moss that indicated how long it had been out of use. The valve also turned out to be rusted to the point it was immovable.

But that just led to Kitsune’s determination to open it on her own without the assistance of her two male teammates.

She gripped the metal valve tightly with both hands and attempted to turn it to the left. The wheel didn’t budge. Her hands squeaked as they slid to the side. She could feel the skin of her palm tighten and sting in pain but didn’t allow it show on her face. Placing her foot against the metal pipe, Kitsune tried to pushed it again. The valve creaked to the side but not as much as she’d hoped. She released the valve and pulled away from it. Glancing down at her hands she was able to see the red impressions left by gripping the metal wheel.

“Just let one of us handle it, Kitsune-chan. You’re gonna hurt yourself,” Shikamaru said a bit louder, trying to get her attention.

“I can handle it, Shikamaru. And this coming from a guy who got blisters from holding a shovel for twenty minutes,” Kitsune snapped.

She got down onto her knees and pushed the heavy valve to the left again. It didn’t work and she let out a heavy breath. She banged her forehead against the valve.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped forward, roughly pushing Kitsune out of the way. He slammed his fist against the large pipe. The valve suddenly spun out of control and a burst of water rushed up from the dam as it was sucked up into the pipe. The sudden gush of water caused the inert valve to break off from its pipe. Kitsune sat up, opening her mouth to snap a snide remark at Sasuke. The metal wheel collided with her head, knocking her back down.

Sasuke looked back at Kitsune, his eyebrows raising a bit. Shikamaru rushed over to her side, kneeling down beside her.

“Kitsune, you oka..”

Kitsune held up her hand and lifted a finger. She wagged it in a silencing manner. “Don’t say it. Don’t even think about it,” sitting up, Kitsune glared at Sasuke, a red mark across the bridge of her nose. “Next time, you can turn the valve.”

As soon as she finished her sentence, Kitsune collapsed against the sandy stone.

Shikamaru and Sasuke exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes. Once he got to his feet, Shikamaru helped Kitsune to her feet and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Her body wobbled against his own but thanks to her weight, which was dangerously light, he would’ve been able to carry her on his back if she had been any other girl. He knew better than to try and carry a fiery Uzumaki.

Sasuke attached the valve back to the pipe to prevent unnecessary water deprivation and once completed, made their way back to the slums. The entire way back, Sasuke couldn’t help but think over one pressing issue that had started as soon as he found out they were headed to the slums for an assignment.

Why had the councillors cut off the water supply to the slums? He wasn’t all too found of Konohagakure politics or any type of politics to speak of. It was a one way street where relationships only thrived on authority and power; two of which the Uchiha have. _Had_. But Konohagakure councillors were stuck up and thought that everyone should be kissing their shoes. They would cut off basic needs so that people would rely on them. They would even cause wars just to keep in power. 

That could be the main reason. They wanted the villagers in the slums to rely on them. If no one depended on them then their whole image of being powerful and knowledgeable would go down the sewage pipe.

But Sasuke despised them more than any of the slums residents did. He had more stronger reasons that would put theirs to shame.

The walk back to the slums was long since Shikamaru had to half drag, half carry Kitsune along. Her nose was broken and she wouldn’t shut up now that she saw a reason to complain about Sasuke. Of course, most of her comments were fuelled by anger, loss of blood and pent up issues about the Uchiha that she couldn’t vent out to anyone.

By the time they arrived in the slums, the chilly air indicated that late afternoon was upon them. The slums residents were heading into what was left of their homes and locking up for the day. The occasional person roamed the streets but by the attire they wore, it was clear that they were the type of people who were out late for reasons that children shouldn’t be aware of.

Shikamaru mumbled to himself as he dragged a passed out Kitsune. At least, he assumed she was passed out.

Kurenai turned around as she heard their approaching footsteps and her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the unconscious girl. “What happened out there? Were you attacked?”

“The valve broke off. Kitsune was sitting near it, unfortunately,” Sasuke answered, watching as Shikamaru gently woke Kitsune.

“Kitsune? As in Uzumaki Kitsune?” the woman named Suki pushed herself off of the wall across from them and walked up behind Kurenai. She pushed the raven head to the side and crouched down. Tilting her head to the side, Suki frowned at Kitsune. “Looks a lot different than what I’ve heard.”

“From what you’ve heard? What are you talking about?” Shikamaru looked up at Suki. The young woman didn’t answer him and simply huffed out a breath as she stood up.

The two boys looked at each other. Everyone here in the slums seemed to know who Kitsune was even though she was unaware of it. Passing strangers knew, drug dealers. Had Kitsune been a part of some gang growing up? Neither Shikamaru nor Sasuke had ever seen Naruto and Kitsune’s parents but they knew the two became twitchy and on edge when people mentioned it. Maybe their parents had been a part of this life and the twins were trying their utmost to keep it under wraps. If your parents were involved in illegal schemes, you wouldn’t want the world to know.

“The water to the slums has been turned on. I didn’t believe you’d be able to do it considering your rank,” Yoshi made his presence known, having stood in the corner where the horrible stench had come from. He stepped up to the new genin team, his arms folded across his chest. “Good to know this generation of shinobi aren’t as useless as they seem.”

“Hey! This generation of shinobi are more useful than yours were. At least we’re getting somewhere in this world instead of rotting away in this forgotten dump of the village!” Kitsune sat up, glaring at Yoshi with an intense fire in her sapphire eyes. She struggled to get to her knees and pushed Kurenai away from her. Blood still trickled down her upper lip and over her bottom lip, dripping from her chin to the ground. She glared at Sasuke as she got to her feet but quickly diverted her attention to Yoshi. “I don’t know who you are, or why you hate Konoha so much, but we didn’t come here so you can insult us about our skill or our generation. We’re actually trying to make a name for ourselves, our reasons completely different but at the same time similar. If you hate Konoha or the Hokage or those old farts we call the Council, keep it to yourself or whatever rebellion you’ve got going. But at least be grateful we decided to help you. We could’ve easily abandoned this and told you the valve to the slums had been functioned for a different purpose. Instead, you complain like that senile old man we helped earlier.”

Yoshi stared at Kitsune, his eyes bulging out from his skull. His mouth opened and closed, no words or sounds exiting it. Just as the drug dealer had, he rose a shaking hand and pointed directly at Kitsune.

“K-K-Kit-Kitsune-chan? Is that... Is that you?”

Raising a confused eyebrow, Kitsune stared at Yoshi. The back of her neck stung with a fresh eruption of puffed up skin. She reached up and gently ran her nails over it. “Why is this whole place looking at me like I’ve been resurrected? And how do all of you know my name?”

The surprise on Yoshi’s face was enough for Kurenai to piece everything together. Whatever the nurses had done to Naruto and Kitsune during their time at the hospital, they had made sure to erase any memories of where the twins had come from. Either that or they had been too young to remember so far back. But knowing Ling, she wouldn’t have wanted the twins to be reminded of what had nearly happened to them. Death had been within their grasps. If Kurenai hadn’t made it when she had, they might not even be here.

Why Kitsune couldn’t remember was a mystery though since she could clearly remember Sato. Kurenai had been informed on what had happened at the Final Valley. Thank Kami that Sasuke had been able to follow her.

Kitsune had been through enough in the past few months though. She didn’t need to be pressured with trying to retain a lost memory.

“How can you not remember who I am? We took care of you for four years of your life! Yours and Naruto’s,” Yoshi persuaded, taking cautious steps forward.

“I don’t know what quality of drugs you have on this side of the world but all I can tell you is that it must be causing illusions ‘cause I don’t know you. And I never forget a face, especially one like yours,” Kitsune jabbed a finger into Yoshi’s face, burying it in the beard he was growing.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, unable to find words to explain his team mate's behaviour. All he could do was roll his eyes and bite the inside of his cheek. Sasuke smirked a bit but quickly banished it before it could be mistaken for appreciation of her humour because it was far from it. To him, Kitsune had a terrible and dry sense of humour that was laughably unlaughable.

Pulling Kitsune back before she could start a confrontation, Kurenai looked up at Yoshi with a fake smile. “Gomen, but you must all have Kitsune-chan mistaken for someone else. She’s never been on this side of Konoha before.”

“They really burned it into you, didn’t they, Kitsune-chan? You always used to say how much you hated Konoha’s standard of shinobi skills and that you’d never become one. Both you and Naruto had said so. Time changed you two. Well, it changed you at least,” Yoshi sighed, looking down at the ground.

Silence followed as Kitsune just stared. She watched with mild curiosity as Yoshi balled his hands into fists and glared at the ground. His shoulders shook with unshed tears. It elected a strange emotion without her as she watched. An unfamiliar emotion. Glancing up at Kurenai, Kitsune saw the sadness in the older woman’s eyes. What was so heart-breaking about seeing this guy?

The tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach went away and Kitsune turned around, walking past Shikamaru and Sasuke. “Let’s go. This place gives me the creeps.”

She didn’t see Kurenai try and reach her hand out to her and continued walking on, followed by Sasuke and Shikamaru. Kurenai lingered behind, watching her squad leave the slums. She turned back to Yoshi, smiling apologetically. “Gomen nasai. She’s not... she’s not always like this.”

“She’s not four years old anymore. I expected her to stay the same, charismatic and bubbly. But she had to grow up eventually,” Yoshi shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out something small and a murky colour. He held it out to Kurenai. “When you get her alone, can you give this to her? I don’t expect it to jog her memory but... she should think of it as a souvenir.”

Hesitantly, Kurenai accepted the small token and held it tightly within her grasp. The exterior crumbled a bit and she quickly loosened her grip. Whatever it was, it was fragile. She nodded at Yoshi, forcing the corners of her lips upward into a tense smile. She followed her team, feeling Suki and Yoshi’s eyes on her as she went off. The entire slums were now aware that they were leaving and looked up from their tasks to watch them leave. The stranger who had spoken to them first glanced up from what looked like a private conversation with some other man. He watched Kitsune sadly, his eyes misting over. But he quickly turned away and focused on his conversation.

As soon as they stepped out from the slums and into the safety of Konoha, Kurenai looked down at her hand and moved her fingers away from the token in her hand. She frowned as she examined the dark olive object that smelt of moss and manure.

A chunk of ambergris.

 

 


	30. Journey To The Land of Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fed up beyond all reason with the pitiful missions assigned to Genin, Naruto complains to the Sandaime about receiving a higher rank mission. A simple C-rank to the Land of Waves... Sounds simple, right?

Naruto peeked out from his hiding spot amongst the leaves. Every muscle in his body was stiff as he eyed their target closely. The ear piece he had lodged in his ear let off a faint ring to alert him that it was already on and waiting for any order or any response he had.

“Do you have eyes on the target?” Kakashi’s nonchalant voice echoed into the ear set.

Naruto looked over to his right. Hidden behind a large tree, was Hinata. She had her back pressed to the tree and was visibly chewing the inside of her cheek. Her fingers were tense and twitched every few seconds at her side. Across from her, hidden in one of the larger bushes, was Kiba and Akamaru. The two were glaring with suppressed anger at the target, Kiba’s fingers twitching anxiously. And not in the good way. Naruto looked away from his two teammates and focused his attention on the small black objective.

There was a light rustling in his headset and a soft voice spoke up. “Affirmative,” Hinata whispered. She had turned around so she was crouching with her back facing away from the tree.

“I see it,” Kiba hissed, moving into a pouncing position.

Naruto didn’t want to move too much just in case he alerted the target. But his leg tingled from its neutral position and if he didn’t move it soon, the unbridled pain of a sleeping foot would wait for him.

“I see it, too,” Naruto responded, slowly sliding his leg out.

The three members of Team #7 exchanged looks, nodding their heads in agreement. One by one, they jumped out from their hiding positions and charged at the same target. Naruto shot out quicker than the rest and tackled the furry feline into his arms, grasping on tightly. Sharp claws dug into his forearm, piercing the rough flesh he had grown accustomed to. He let out a small hiss and out of reflex, tightened his grip.

Hinata dropped down beside Naruto and watched as he wrestled the animal. “N-Naruto-kun! D-D-Don’t hold on t-t-to t-tight! You c-c-c-could hurt h-him!”

The team had been hired to find a lost cat that kept escaping every squad assigned to retrieve him. Either cats really had nine lives, or he just really wanted to be free and not be holed up with some possessive owner. Tora belonged to Madame Shijimi; the wife of one of the diplomats. The small feline had a potent stench of perfume emitting from his fur, blended in with the flowery scent coming off the bow he had near his ear and the sequenced collar around his neck.

Naruto tried to pry the cat off from his jacket and glared at it. Was he the only one who noticed this cat was male? It smelt worse than his sister after she got out from the shower. Too much fragrance. It was enough to make someone without a nose scream out in agony.

As Naruto wrestled the animal, Kiba walked away from the group and placed a finger to his ear piece. “Kakashi-sensei, target is recovered.”

“Good work. Meet up at the Hokage’s mission department office... And, make sure Naruto doesn’t kill the cat. He’s not really good with animals,” Kakashi answered back, chuckling a bit.

Kiba turned back and stared at Naruto. Said teammate was basically in a life or death battle with something that was three times smaller than he was, maybe two times considering how small Naruto was. Hinata stood by, unsure if she was supposed to help or watch helplessly. She went with the latter. Naruto let out a pained squeal, rolling around on the ground.

Letting out a tired sigh, Kiba nodded down at Akamaru. The small pup barked in acknowledgement before running at Naruto and Tora. Naruto didn’t have time to react.

Screams of pain, tearing, biting, clawing. It happened all at once. Naruto’s scream shook the terra firma beneath them.

“Next time, hire an ANBU to get your ‘precious cat’ back,” Naruto hissed at Madame Shijimi as they stood in the mission departure office. Deep scratches covered his arms and torso, along with a bite mark in more than one weird place.

Kakashi shook his head at Naruto and looked back at Madame Shijimi. She clutched Tora to her chest and cooed like an overprotective mother. What interested him the most, was the fact Tora seemed to be trying to escape again. The mission wouldn’t be considered a failure if he did escape again. They brought Tora back. He just would have gotten out again.

Naruto looked around the office they were standing in. It wasn’t the same as the Hokage’s office which was small and rounded. The room was larger and consisted of one long, rectangular desk in front of a window that took up the whole front wall. It showed off a view of the village just as every room did in the Hokage’s premises. Always seated behind this desk, was the Hokage and his advisors. At least, Naruto thought it was his advisors. Today, however, Iruka was standing behind the Hokage.

Seeing his teacher again brought a smile to Naruto’s face. Honestly, he hadn’t seen much of Iruka since he became a genin. He always had to be on some mission on the other side of the village that prevented him from seeing anyone he used to know at the Academy. Hell, he barely saw his own sister and they lived under the same roof.

“Arigato gozaimasu! You have no idea how much it means to me to see Tora-chan all well!” Madame Shijimi said, enthusiasm dripping from her voice.

“It could mean that you need to go on a diet,” Naruto muttered, eying the older woman’s belly. He felt a sharp jab in his back and yelped in pain. He looked back at Kakashi and glared. He didn’t see why honesty wasn’t allowed anymore. They always taught them that honesty was the best policy at the Academy. Now it was like the sensei wanted all of their teachings erased so they could cram their students heads with their own crap. Yep, Naruto was going with that thought.

“Well done, Team #7. You’re doing surprisingly well. I’d expect nothing less from all of you,” Hiruzen smiled, shuffling papers up on his desk. In front of him lay four different scrolls with a different colour splashed across its covering. He picked up a sheet of paper across from him and read it over before looking up at the team again. “I assume you want another mission to finish off the day?”

“What kind of mission?” Kiba questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“One of my councillors has a grandson that has just entered the Academy. However, he believes he needs to be around real shinobi before he can experience academic life. You always did want someone to look up to you, Naruto. This could be a good experience for you,” Hiruzen replied with a small smile stretching across his lips.

The past few days had been pure torture for Naruto. Every day he had had to get up earlier than the last just to do the labour of lazy people who could just as well do it on their own. But it was he signed up for. Wait... Come to think of it, he never signed up for any of it. Iruka had simply told him and Kitsune that they would be attending the Academy. And he definitely didn’t remember agreeing to anything. So much for trust.

Naruto growled and clenched his hands at his sides. He stomped his foot against the ground stubbornly. “Hey, Jiza! Why do we get all the crappy missions, huh?”

“How dare you?!” Iruka snapped. His dark eyes immediately darkened even further and his breath grew uneven and ragged. “You’re just brand-new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!”

“Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission! It’s just stupid...” Naruto yelped as his head lurched forward, the muscles in the back of his neck stiffening uncomfortably. He rubbed the bruise forming on his head and turned to glare at Kakashi.

Kakashi narrowed his lone eye. “Will you put a lid on it?”

The newly made bruise forming on his head throbbed painfully. Naruto whimpered as he rubbed delicate circles around the bump. Kakashi was turning out to be the laid back sensei you’d think would let you do anything, but as soon as you did something stupid, he’d shove his fingers up your ass. Literally.

The thought of the Sennen Goroshi happening to him again sent shivers of fear up his spine. He instantly tightened his muscles and held in a breath. It wasn’t likely to happen in front of the Hokage but you could never be too sure with Kakashi. He was beginning to have a reputation for being unpredictable amongst his students.

“You want a higher rank mission? You could’ve just asked,” Hiruzen rummaged through the sheets, his eyebrows furrowed together.

Naruto’s head snapped up. His eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the old man before him. They could've just asked? No one told them they were allowed to request a higher ranked mission. All he knew was that he just grinned and did the work he was told without complaint. Well, maybe a bit of complaint. But if someone had told him he was allowed to ask for a higher rank mission after three weeks of manual labour, he wouldn’t even be here right now with a whole lot of crap on his mind to spout.

Naruto exchanged an angry stare with Kiba. Just like him, the Inuzuka was just as eager to get out of the village as he was. Come to think of it, Kiba had more complaints than Naruto had. The only one who was neutral about everything was Hinata.

“Wait, so we can go on a higher rank mission?” Naruto questioned, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Of course. If fact, I have one that suits your needs just perfectly.”

A tidal wave of emotion surfaced within Naruto. He grinned at the thought of being outside of the village’s walls after being cooped up for so many years. He had memorized every rooftop and alleyway and knew first-hand where all the best places were to hide from Jōnin. It was about time he explored different horizons. As long as it was outside of the village and away from the everyday life he had grown accustomed to and was beginning to despise.

“What’s the mission, Sandaime-sama?” Kakashi asked, eyeing his two pupils suspiciously as they bounced eagerly on the balls of their feet.

Hiruzen was persistent as he looked through all the papers for the right assignment sheet. His thin eyebrows were furrowed together in a determined scowl, his liver spots darkening with the effort of thinking. Finally, he held up a sheet of paper and quickly skimmed through its contents. He smiled. “Here it is. A simple escorting mission to Nami no Kuni. Kakashi, you and your team will have to escort a bridge builder safely back. There shouldn’t be any difficulties along the way. Think of it as a way to build you up for tougher missions.”

At the words “Nami no Kuni” and “escort”, Naruto stopped listening. Did this really mean they could leave the village? He instantly ceased his bouncing and looked over at Kiba and Hinata. Kiba had the same expression as he had, excited and expectant. Almost as if sensing his stare, Kiba looked over to him and grinned, his fangs reflecting light from the sun. The two boys looked over at Hinata. She was focused entirely on what Hiruzen was saying and didn’t seem to notice their intense gaze. They looked up at Kakashi. Without even glancing down at them, Kakashi grabbed both their heads and turned their faces back toward Hiruzen.

Hiruzen rose a questioning eyebrow but shook his confusion off and placed the sheet down. “As luck would have it, Tazuna is already here. He has been badgering me to arrange a team for him to accompany him back safely but I haven’t had the time to work out which teams would be most suitable,” Hiruzen tilted his head to the side and smirked. “Seems luck was on my side when you showed up.”

“Then where is this old geezer?” Naruto asked before stopping himself. He yelped again as Kakashi smacked the back of his head.

“Naruto, how can you even be sure he’s old? He could only be in his early forties or something,” Kiba shook his head but was unable to suppress the smile tugging at his lips.

“If you choose to be a bridge builder when you’re a kid, then clearly you didn’t have any better options. There’s a million better opportunities out there that don’t involve lugging concrete.”

“Not everyone is offered to be a shinobi, baka. This guy could be young,” behind them, the door creaked as it was forced open. An old man, early fifties by the look of it, stepped through. He was a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large grey beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and sandals. Around his neck was a white towel and on top of his head was a pointed straw hat mostly worn by fishermen. In his hands was a dark green bottle with a pale white liquid splashing around inside.

Naruto looked back slowly at Kiba, a smug grin spreading across his lips. Kiba’s eyes, which had been widened in surprise, lowered and a growl rumbled from the back of his throat. “I stand corrected...”

The old man stepped forward, his steps slow and cautious. You didn’t need to be a calculus expert to know why he was stumbling so. He stopped in front of the Hokage’s desk, slamming his hands down on the desktop. “You sure are taking your sweet time with rounding up a team to bring me home. My grandson is probably crying now in misery, wondering where his grandfather is and here you are,  wasting what’s left of my life.”

“What life?” Naruto muttered, earning another smack.

At the sound of Naruto’s voice, and the resonating of the smack he heard, the old man turned around and looked at the three genin standing behind him. He raised a thin and slightly skew eyebrow. Realization took over his features as he spun around to face Hiruzen. “Is this your way of telling me you’re entrusting my life to some brats? Is that how much you think I’m worth?”

“You paid a small amount for a team capable enough of holding off bandits and returning you safely to your village. That falls under the regulations of a C-rank mission. Genin are more than capable of completing a simple escorting mission. They were taught this in basics so it shouldn’t really bother them,” Hiruzen answered truthfully.

That wasn’t entirely a lie. The Academy had made sure to teach genin the basics of what to do when sent on missions outside of the village or if they were ever ambushed. Unfortunately, Naruto didn’t remember the first thing Iruka had explained on that day. He was pretty sure he had bunked that class with Kiba, Chōji, and Shikamaru.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and eyed the old man up and down. There were faint scars running across his hands, indications of all the times he had to build things. But scars weren’t everything. He could’ve possibly gotten them from fooling around and injuring himself. Naruto was a pro at being an idiot so he knew first hand what that was like. By the dark rings circling the man’s eyes, he had also seen a lot of hardships in his life. Naruto had learnt never to judge someone by their appearance but sometimes the appearance gave off small glimmers of what the person was really like.

The old man turned back to stare at the three of them, his one eyebrow raising in discontent. “Huh? A bunch of snot-nosed kids? And you; the midget with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you’re a shinobi?”

“Ha ha ha ha ha! Where? Where's the midget with the idiotic look on his...”

Kiba and Hinata stepped up beside Naruto. The two of them towered over him. Naruto’s shoulders slumped as he glared at the old man. Only two sentences and already he got on his bad side. Naruto lurched forward, ready to beat the old man to a pulp. “I’m gonna kill you!”

“You can’t kill the person you were just assigned to protect,” Kakashi sighed, his hand gripping the back of Naruto’s jacket, preventing him from lashing out.

They hadn’t officially been assigned to protect him so if he tried to kill him, it wouldn’t matter. Regardless, Naruto pulled back but only because Kakashi had ordered it. Under normal circumstances, he would’ve kicked this guy’s ass. Whether he was old or not.

Hiruzen cleared his throat and nodded at Team #7. “Nami no Kuni is a small nation located on an island near Hi no Kuni. Team #7, you will have the simple task of escorting Tazuna safely back without complaint. There should be little to no danger so you can rest easy. Since he has been waiting a considerable amount of time, you will leave tomorrow.”

“You can count on us,” Naruto growled as he glared at Tazuna.

“By the way, we have reports of unusual activity around those parts so approach with caution. A jōnin would be more suited for the job but since this falls under the category of a C-rank, it could be the usual case of bandits arousing trouble,” Hiruzen looked over at Naruto, a smile spreading across his wrinkled face. “Nothing you can’t handle, I take it.”

Naruto grinned and placed his hands behind his head. A bubbling sensation rose within his stomach just from the one sentence Hiruzen had said to him. It made him feel as if the Hokage himself was entrusting him with a grand responsibility. One that only he himself could do.

Trying to force the excited feeling out his stomach, Naruto nodded at him. “If I ever want to become Hokage, I’m gonna have to be able to handle the responsibilities that come with being a shinobi. I took an oath that I’d give my all for this village and I’ll damn well do whatever I can to be of any help.”

The proud and slightly emotional moment was rudely interrupted as Tazuna scoffed. A loud and displeasing sound that made Naruto cringe. His head snapped toward the old man.

Tazuna took a long drawl from his bottle, some of the intoxicating liquid trickling down the corner of his mouth. He didn’t even bother to wipe it away as he lowered the drink down. “I doubt someone like you could become Hokage.”

“Damare! When I become Hokage, even you will acknowledge me!” Naruto snapped, stepping toward Tazuna.

“No I won’t, you brat. Even if you do become Hokage.”

“I’ll kill you!”

Kakashi held Naruto back, keeping the boy back in a headlock. He grunted at the sudden force of strength Naruto was displaying at being called a brat, and also from being told he’d never be named Hokage. That was something he wouldn’t understand on a personal level. He had no idea what it was like to be told he’d never achieve anything. His whole life he was told that great things would happen to him. He had no idea what it was like to be belittled.

But regardless, Kakashi held the thrashing boy back. He tightened his grip and felt Naruto stiffen a bit. “I said stop, baka.”

“Enough, both of you!” Hiruzen said in a stern tone. Naruto looked at the Hokage and instantly slumped against Kakashi, a sense of shame sweeping over him. Both his teammates watched him then glared at Tazuna. They weren’t going to take a crude man’s side over their teammates.

Hinata’s cheeks flushed an angry shade of red that made her cheeks puff out like a cherry. She narrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fists at her side. She knew better though than to cause a fight. Flicking her head to the side, her bangs bounced against her forehead and gently settled into their neat position.

The atmosphere in the room took a steep dive. Hiruzen looked between Naruto and Tazuna. If they were going to bicker and fight like spoilt children, he wasn’t so sure if the mission would go smoothly. He clasped his hands together in front of his face and took on the serious expression of a Hokage that shouldn’t be messed with. “If this is how the mission will go, it would be best if I assigned this to a team capable enough of doing it. Team #5 should be finished with their assignment by now. I’m sure they’d be thrilled to leave the village for a couple of days.”

“No, no, no! There’s nothing wrong. We can handle Naruto’s mood swings,” Kiba growled, yanking a clump of Naruto’s hair back roughly.

Naruto smacked Kiba’s hand away and mumbled to himself, rubbing the painful bruise he was developing after all the abuse he had gone through. He shot an evil glare at Tazuna. He was already beginning to hate this old man and he barely knew a thing about him. He scooted over toward Hinata, since she was the only one who wasn’t hitting or pulling his hair. He didn’t notice how Hinata squeaked and instantly became tense and his close proximity was only making matters worse.

Hiruzen explained the rest of the mission to them, having given it to them since Kiba and Kakashi had convinced him that there would be little complaint from Naruto and Tazuna. Their mission was clear. Escort Tazuna safely back to Nami no Kuni, handle any bandits that may threaten him then return to the village. It sounded simple enough. The entire meeting through, Naruto glared at Tazuna. But if he stared too long, Kakashi or Kiba would smack the back of his head or yank his hair roughly. But that didn’t stop him from glaring daggers.

As soon as the meeting was adjourned, Team #7 was dismissed. They walked through the hallways of the Hokage office, the four of them quiet. Hinata fiddled with her fingers, trying to keep her speed at the same limit as the boys. Akamaru ran between Kiba’s legs, sometimes bumping into Naruto’s but remaining near his owner. Naruto had his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

Kakashi looked at his three students. “You three are going to have pack your things tonight. We’re going to meet at the village gates early so we can make it to Konoha’s border by late afternoon.”

“What time should we meet up?” Kiba questioned, picking up Akamaru and placing the small pup into his hoodie.

“By the latest, 8:15. We'll leave by 8:25.”

“Will that old geezer be there?” Naruto muttered, kicking a ball of dust in front of him.

“Of course he’ll be there, Naruto. This mission is to provide him with assistance back to his home village. There is no mission without him,” Kakashi sighed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sped up his walk. The late afternoon sun had already settled in high above Konoha, enveloping the village in a direct burst of heat. It was the type of heat that Konoha was known for. With the sun directly above head, there was little to no shade. A gentle breeze blew through, ruffling the leaves and clipping them from their twigs. The four years exited the building, the sudden heat sending them into turmoil over it.

Naruto groaned. Orange had not been the colour to wear on this day.

The team split up and went their separate ways. Naruto headed toward the apartment. He needed to pack all his things for tomorrow and get an early night’s sleep. Or he could just get Kitsune to pack everything for him. She always stayed up late every night nowadays.

He walked through the village, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He had expected to feel a burst of excitement at the idea of leaving the village. But there was only a faint tingle in the pit of his stomach. A tingle that felt like it was going to die down in a few minutes. Naruto didn’t understand it. He had been such a pain for years over the idea of being outside and travelling around to different countries. Now he was at a blank. His mind was literally an empty white page, something he hadn’t had for some time now. Usually he would rag Kitsune to stuff him in a bag and throw him over the village walls and see how far he would land, but now he was feeling a sense of compulsiveness to stay behind in a familiar area his brain would register as safe.

Seeing no other alternative, Naruto stopped in front of the staircase leading to his and Kitsune’s apartment. The Hokage’s office was almost right around the corner from where he lived. He didn’t need to walk far to get to and from that particular place.

He walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the door, scratching through his pocket for the keys. As he inserted the keys in, the door pushed open on its own. Kitsune was home already. Surprising. He entered the apartment and was immediately struck with a revolting smell that stung from the back of his eyes. He immediately shielded his face, covering both his nose and mouth. Brown footprints, some of them dragged, were staining the wooden floors. Sticking out of the brown mess were bubbles of what were either rock or... Naruto pulled his arm away from his face and, reluctantly, sniffed the air once.

Yep. He recognized that smell anywhere.

He stepped over the disgusting footprints but followed it toward the lounge. He found the source of the stench sitting on the couch. Naruto coughed into his hand but blocked it in such a way the only thing he could smell was his own breath.

“Dear Kami, what happened to you?”

Kitsune slowly turned to look at her brother. From head to toe, she was covered in brown mess only known to be flowing through the sewers. Her body was stiff, as if she didn’t want to move in case it made matters worse. She turned her face back toward the front. “I-I-It was all S-Shikamaru’s fault... I-I-I-I t-tried to stop it... b-b-but it just kept c-c-coming...”

Naruto reached forward and gently patted Kitsune on the back. “There, there. It’s... it’s okay. You do need to take a—”

“Don’t say it! Don’t. Even. Chuckle,” Kitsune hissed, her blue orbs two angry balls that threatening to rip his tongue out.

He nodded. Naruto went to the bathroom and ran a shower for her. The least he could do was do that. Or else she'd stink up the whole place. He ran the hot water the most so it could get the grime off quicker but turned the cold water on a small bit. He quickly stepped out of the room and looked toward Kitsune. “The water’s running. You can take a quick sho—”

“Shut up!”

 

O~O

 

“You’re going to Nami no Kuni tomorrow? Isn’t that a bit sudden?”

Naruto had explained all the mission details he was aware of so far to Kitsune. Everything ranging from where he was going to how long it would take to get there. She had been more accepting than he had realized. He had expected her to be reluctant of him being away from home for an inestimable amount of time. But she just listened. Like she always did when he had a problem. It was what made him trust her the most out of everyone he knew. She wasn’t one to jump to conclusions or make her own assumptions. Instead, she pieced together all the information she had already heard and came to a logical point.

All that time around Shikamaru was making her wiser by the day.

First she had taken an hour long shower to clean herself off then she dried herself off and took another shower. Two hours later and then they reached where they were currently: on the couch while he explained everything he knew.

Kitsune tapped her foot against the floor and drummed her fingers against her arms. The corner of lip curled inward as she thought everything through. Her signature thinking scowl appeared between her eyebrows. “All I know about that place is that they don’t have a hidden village, which is probably why this Tazuna guy came here. They have to look for assistance from nearby villages that have a shinobi force. But if you want a geography lesson on that place, you're always welcome to ask.”

“I’m good,” Naruto waved his hand dismissively and walked toward the window. He looked out over the village. Small spots of yellow light shone in different sectors and a few store lights were still on. From where he stood, he could see Ichiraku’s ramen stand still open for business. At the thought of ramen, Naruto’s stomach let out an approving growl. It didn’t matter that he had already eaten a few minutes before. His bottom-less pit of a stomach had a mind of its own and seeing his favourite restaurant open just a few clicks away, made him wish he could run out quickly.

“Don’t even think about it,” Kitsune growled.

“I wasn’t gonna go!” Naruto insisted, though his growling stomach told a whole different story.

Rolling her eyes, Kitsune stood up from her seat and made her way to the kitchen. “Uh-huh...”

“I say nothing about you running out and getting mochi for yourself. And don’t say you never go! That’s every month now.”

Kitsune shut her mouth as a string of excuses tried to leave. She grumbled to herself as she grabbed her tea mug out from the sink and dunked a tea bag in it. For as long as Naruto could remember,  Kitsune had not once drank coffee or anything around the caffeine group. There was the odd occasion where she'd drink a iced coffee but then she would add heaps of sugar and milk to it so the taste could blend out.

Her usual go-to hot drink was tea. Tea that had half a cup of sugar in it.

She moved around the kitchen as she rummaged for sugar packs, spoons, vanilla, and milk that had not reached its expiry date. Within minutes, she emerged from the kitchen with a mug of steaming tea. Naruto looked past her and pouted. “Where’s mine?”

“It was never offered so I didn’t make for you,” Kitsune answered simply. She kicked him once in the thigh and he scooted over. She fell back down into her original spot, somehow not spilling any of her tea. “Shouldn’t you at least know how long it’s gonna take to get there, at least? It’s considered cool to know what’s going on in some parts of the world.”

“In what world? That little imaginary place you and Hinata have got going? No thanks, I’m happy with my level of intelligence.”

“Then your level is below that of an Academy student,” Kitsune muttered, taking a sip from her tea.

Naruto lightly shoved Kitsune. She clasped onto her mug with both hands and quickly sucked up the tea that spilt over the side. She glared at him, the pale brown liquid trickling down the corner of her mouth. The ridiculous pout on her lips made her look like an angry kitten, even Chōji wouldn’t be able to take her seriously. Naruto fought the laugh that threatened to force its way through his clenched teeth. He failed.

The laugh that came past his lips echoed around the apartment. Kitsune’s lips straightened into a duck face. The face she pulled to prevent herself from laughing. Just like her twin, Kitsune couldn’t restrain herself and burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. She quickly placed her mug down so no more of her tea would spill. “Okay, okay, laugh it up. Shouldn’t you be packing up for your trip? I don’t think Kiba’s going to let you borrow his underwear.”

“There was that one time...”

“Swimming doesn’t count.”

Naruto got up and straightened out the creases in his pyjama pants. As he walked to the bedroom, he could hear Kitsune getting up to follow him. Her walk was slow and cautious so she was probably carrying her mug of tea. Kitsune helped him get everything he needed together. Underclothes, medical packs, sleep clothes, she made sure every necessity was in his bag. Hell, she even packed extra weapons just in case anything bad occurred. And, being the kunoichi genius she was, she packed in antidotes to any toxin he’d be subjected to.

Kitsune sat on his bed, eyeing a green patch that she was placing in a small bag. She zipped it up and put it in the small pouch Naruto always strapped to his lower back.  “Anything else you might need?”

Naruto glanced up from his bag. He looked at his bed and ran through the list in his head. He had his sleeping bag, his cleaning supplies, weapons, clothes. He was pretty sure he had extra things in that he wouldn’t even need. There were some health rations but that was only if he became really hungry along the way. Which was most likely to happen.

“Nope, that’s everything.”

He clipped up his bag and placed it by the door. That way, he could just grab it on his way out. Kitsune drank up the rest of her tea as he came back in and quickly went into the kitchen, putting the cup in the sink. She dragged herself back into the bedroom and fell onto her rather neat bed. “Be grateful you get to go out and have a little bit of an adventure. I’m stuck in this craphole with the most inconsiderate asshole on the face of this Earth.”

“Teme? What did he do this time?” Naruto chuckled as he pulled the covers over himself.

“Nothing. Just him being alive makes me want to be charged with murder. Out of everyone in this village,” Kitsune sighed, draping an arm across her face. From where he was laying, Naruto could see how her entire body went rigid. He knew how much she despised being on a team with the Uchiha. It was the one thing she disliked about her team.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. His own team... He didn’t mind them. He only saw them during the morning and afternoon but he was already used to their presence. Much more than when they were in the Academy. Kiba; he always saw him since the insufferable mutt was his closest friend. Hinata; this was the first time Naruto had ever been around her without his sister to speak on her friend’s behalf. Then there was Kakashi; no opinion. The jōnin was unlike the others Naruto had met. More tolerable and laid back about what happened around him. But he was a respected shinobi. Nearly every shinobi that went past them greeted Kakashi or tried to strike up a conversation with him. That never went well, either way.

“You’ll get used to him, eventually. You got used to...” Naruto trailed off once he looked up and saw Kitsune was asleep, having fallen asleep with her arm across her eyes. “Shikamaru...”

Maybe that was a sign for him that he needed to sleep. He had to get earlier than usual so they could get that old geezer back home. A simple mission but at least he’d have a few days of freedom.

 

_O~O_

 

The next morning, Naruto awoke before his alarm even signalled for his awakening. He trudged around the house, eating a quick breakfast then taking a shower. He made a lot more noise than needed but Kitsune slept through it like a log. That was a saying Naruto didn’t understand but it applied to his twin, who had not moved much while she slept. She was always physically drained after coming back from a whole day with her team.

Naruto yanked his shirt over his head and straightened it out a bit. He glanced at the time. 6:45. He probably could’ve stayed in bed a little later but it was too late to turn back time. There weren’t any jutsu he was aware of that specialized in time travel. Or... maybe there was but he didn’t hear of it from Kitsune.

He glanced at Kitsune again, just to make sure she was still asleep. As expected, she was. A part of him wanted her to wake up to see him off but he knew how much she needed her sleep. She became cranky when she never got enough hours.

Naruto pulled his jacket on over his shoulders and zipped it up. He tugged on his sandals and just after he tightened his headband around his forehead, Naruto leaned over Kitsune and kissed her lightly on her forehead. She shifted in her bed and rolled onto her side, mumbling into her pillow. Naruto chuckled and left the room, closing it behind him. He approached his bag, lifting it up off the floor and pulling the straps over his shoulders. It wasn’t as heavy as he had thought. Hell, it was really light.

The sun hadn’t shown over the horizon yet. There was a mix of pale blue and pink appearing over the mountain, an indication that it was still way too early. Since he still had a couple of hours left, Naruto strolled through the village toward Kiba’s home. It was a short distance away from where he lived but it didn’t really make a difference. Some days, Naruto would just visit Kiba to see how things were going on that side. All the time he had been there, Kiba’s mother and sister didn’t seem to mind him anymore.

At first they had been hesitant and he never really knew why. Now that everything had been revealed, it was like a fog had been lifted. It made Naruto and Kitsune realize why everyone had been so distant with them. But either way, since he was good friends with the Inuzuka, Tsume and Hana didn’t mind him as much. They actually let him in whenever he was nearby.

Naruto looked around at the stores he passed. Not many were out on the streets yet. Not that it was surprising. It was a Wednesday. Middle of the week and the least important day. Who would want to be running around this early when you could be sleeping in?

That thought never occurred to Naruto anymore. He just got up, got dressed and did his daily tasks around the village with Hinata and Kiba. It was becoming a routine.

He stopped in front of a crème coloured, double storey house. Kiba’s home. It wasn’t much. A simple house with a fence around it. The bright green grass was Akamaru’s playground. That was how Naruto knew it was his friend’s house. He had spent a many a day on that very lawn running after Akamaru. That had been back when they were still in the Academy and were assigned to do projects together. Then they’d spend more of their time playing outside than actually doing any work.

Good times. Too bad he was too old now.

Naruto unclipped the front gate and closed it behind him. He walked down the narrow pathway toward the front door. Just before he could reach his hand out to knock, barking could be heard from inside the house.

“I don’t care what you have to say about it; he is not staying the night!” 

“And why the fuck not?!”

Naruto cringed at Tsume and Hana’s voices. The mother and daughter never seemed to see eye-to-eye on pretty much anything. Countless days had been spent where Naruto would just sit awkwardly and listen to their quarrels with mild interest until Kiba found something to divert his attention away from it. Unfortunately, that was when he was unaware of what the two women were fighting about. Now he pretty much knew what it circled around.

“He’s a bum!”

“Oh my gosh, he has nowhere else to go!”

“That’s not my problem!”

So Hana had another boyfriend? That wasn’t surprising. She had been dating since she was eleven, as Kiba had mentioned. Every month it seemed she had someone new on her coattail and it didn’t bother her that she went through them like they were going out of fashion. But she was a nice girl... If you got on her good side, that is. Lucky for Naruto, she didn’t despise him like the villagers did. In a way, she didn’t give a damn.

Naruto knocked thrice on the door. The barking commenced, growing louder as the dogs approached the door. He could hear footsteps approaching the door, heavy and frustrated steps. Either Tsume or Hana. He couldn’t really tell since he assumed both mother and daughter were frustrated with the other.

The door was roughly pulled open, and there stood Hana. She looked almost identical to Kiba, just a more feminine version he was frightened of. She had the Inuzuka clan stripes on both cheeks and her hair was a brown mess just like her brother’s. Her eyes were similar slit-pupils that almost every Inuzuka had. She wore the Jōnin attire that was required by all shinobi at that level. Her crazed eyes relaxed as they landed on Naruto. She released a heavy and long breath. “Oh, it’s just you, Naruto.”

“Should I be slightly offended?” Naruto chuckled nervously, hoping his dry sense of humour could lift Hana’s spirits.

It worked a bit as Hana’s lips unturned in a small smile. She rubbed the back of her head. “D-Don’t worry about it. Just a little misunderstanding.”

 _I’m sure it was little._ Naruto thought as he grinned to mask his doubt. With Tsume and Hana, the two would find reasons to fight with each other even if it was small and unnecessary.

Hana looked up the stairs then down at Naruto. Her body immediately went rigid and her lip curled upward in an annoyed snarl. At first, Naruto was certain she was pissed at him before he spotted the small gathering of dogs running around behind her. He nodded without stating anything. It would be annoying if you had all these dogs running after you night and day. The house even had the smell of dogs. Naruto couldn’t remember a time when it actually smelt like... human. It just reeked of animal to the point Naruto felt his insides curl.

There were times he’d sometimes growl at the dogs and he never knew why. A reflex to animals, maybe?

“You’re here for my brother, aren’t you? A bit earlier than usual,” Hana folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

“We have a mission outside of the village to--”

“Nami no Kuni. I am aware of it. Kiba wouldn’t shut up about it,” Hana rolled her eyes but couldn’t resist the smile tugging at her lips. She stepped to the side, allowing Naruto to walk in. The dogs behind her rushed out and circled Naruto, yelping excitedly. It had been a while since he’d been there. He thought for sure they would’ve forgotten him.

Naruto nodded and stepped into the welcoming house. He had to walk carefully just in case he stepped on any tails or paws. Just before he reached the staircase, he stopped and looked into the kitchen. Tsume stood with her back toward him, her black hair up in a messy ponytail. Long day yesterday by the looks of it. Naruto lifted a hand and waved half heartedly. “Hey, Inuzuka-sama.”

Tsume spun around and stared at Naruto. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise before settling in a gentle gaze. “Naruto. Long time no see. You here for Kiba-kun?”

“Yeah. Is he awake?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Never know with my son,” Tsume laughed. Her eyes fell on Hana and immediately that laugh fell. It instead settled into a scowl and she focused her attention on Naruto. “Head on upstairs. He’ll be glad to see you.”

Naruto took that as his queue to leave the room. He quickly went upstairs, hearing soft padding follow him up. He could hear soft hisses coming from downstairs and knew Hana and Tsume had resumed their little fight. Or maybe they were fighting about him being there. It had been a while and he wasn’t sure if they still would accept him as they had. Now that he knew about what resided within him, he always got the feeling people were watching him. And in not the good way.

Naruto walked down the hallway, pulling one strap off from his shoulders. He passed three doors, one of them he was certain was the bathroom, and stopped in front of one door. The door was covered with scratches at the bottom and a few on the top. Akamaru always tore the doors apart once a month.

He reached out and knocked on the door. No response. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned the handle, pushing the door open. “Yo, baka, I’m coming in. If you’re sleeping, you need to get out of bed.”

The room was dark and had a musky scent to it. He could barely see anything if it weren’t for the square of light that pushed through from behind the curtains. But it was barely enough light to find Kiba. Naruto sighed. He pulled his bag off and placed it by the doorway. He stepped into the bedroom and looked around, squinting his eyes to focus his vision. Even with the light from the hallway, all he could see was the bed and piles of clothes that smelt worse than his after a few months.

Stopping in front of the bed, Naruto stared down at the massive lump curled up in the bed. No doubt it was Kiba. The lump moved lightly up and down, indication of breathing. Naruto reached out and pulled the blankets down. As expected, Kiba was curled up in his sheets, wearing only pyjama pants. His shirt was mixed in somewhere with his dirty clothes by the look of it. Kiba growled to himself and ran his hand across the bed to try and find the sheet that was supposed to be covering him.

“Okaa-san, I told you I’d take the trash out later...” Kiba mumbled, pulling his pillow over his head.

“Shut up, dumbass!” Naruto slammed his fist into Kiba’s head. The young Inuzuka shot up in bed, hands rushing to hold his head. Naruto narrowed his eyebrows. “And do I look like your mother? I would have never given birth to your ugly butt if I was.”

Kiba groaned, feeling his bile rise up in his throat. He shouldn’t have tried to move so quickly so early in the morning. It never went well with his stomach. He glared up at Naruto, his eyebrows furrowed together. His face showed his annoyance. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Did you forget about our mission already? I don’t even think you packed yourself a bag yet.”

“Of course I did. It’s over there,” Kiba pointed toward the door while rubbing his free hand across his eyes.

Naruto looked over at where Kiba had pointed. The only bag there was his own. He looked back at Kiba, a scowl crossing his features. “That’s mine.”

“Is it? It looked like mine from over here.”

At the rate they were going, Kiba would only get out of bed by 8:00 and he would still take forever to pack his bags. Naruto walked around the bed and pulled the curtains open, letting in the bright light. The sun had peeked in through the clouds, casting its warming rays over the ground. The rays passed through the window, reflecting off of the glass and lighting up the bedroom. Kiba hissed and grabbed his blankets, throwing them over his head. He was unaware of Akamaru who had been lying on the end of the bed. The small pup yelped as he was roughly thrown off of the slightly stained bed.

Naruto turned back to Kiba and let out an annoyed sigh. He was never going to get anything done with the way his friend was going about. With the astonishing light in Kiba’s room, Naruto was now able to see the room clearly. He suddenly wished he had kept the curtains shut.

Dirty piles of clothes were scattered across the room. Hanging from the curtain rod, the bed frame on both sides, on the floor, the handle of the door, in a large pile beside the bed and on top of the bed where Akamaru had been laying. On his desk was a half eaten slice of pizza and an empty bottle of cola. Papers were everywhere, at least Naruto thought it was scrunched up paper or tissues. Naruto’s attention went to the walls. He knew Kiba was disgusting but never this much. The walls were covered with yellow goop and a milky white stain in random spots. Tissues, white stains... Naruto shuddered at the alarming thought that arose with the evidence.

He grabbed onto the blankets again and pulled them off completely, throwing them out through the bedroom door. Kiba growled and curled up tighter into his little ball. Naruto then gripped onto Kiba’s ankle and yanked him out of the bed. “Come on, you lazy bum! Get your butt out of bed so you can get it in a shower!”

“I showered already!”

“When? Five years ago?”

“Shut up!”

Either way, Kiba sat up and scratched his stomach in a lazy manner. He yawned and stretched his legs out in front of him and his arms out above him. His mouth opened widely as he took in a deep lungful of air. He got out of the bed and dragged himself out of his room, glaring at Naruto as he went.

Once he cleaned himself up, Kiba rummaged for a bag big enough for all the supplies he would need for the journey they were about to go on. He stuffed any clean pair of clothes he could find in the bag along with cleaning supplies and medical equipment, courtesy of his mother. Akamaru woke up from his sleep halfway through their packing, doing his version of yawn before jumping up onto Kiba’s back and resting himself on his owner's head.

Naruto had always found it cute how Akamaru was attached to Kiba and vice versa. They were literally inseparable ever since Kiba was given him when he was younger.

The packing of the bag had gone by quickly and after checking that he had everything, Kiba stood up from his bed and swung his bag over both shoulders. He looked at Naruto and extended his arms out on either side of him. “And? You done inspecting me, mom?”

Naruto placed a hand to his chin and pretended to think. “Yeah... I think you’re decent enough for society.”

“Screw you.”

Naruto grinned and grabbed his bag from the doorway as the two left the rather disgusting bedroom. They made a stop at the kitchen so Kiba could grab four apples and a slice of toast, and also so he could say a quick goodbye to Tsume and Hana. Naruto glanced up at the time. 7:38. Still fairly early but they’d be leaving in a couple of minutes anyway. They could go and see if Hinata was still at home and get her ready. But Naruto highly doubted they’d let him into the Hyuga compound. Still; it was worth a shot.

“See ya, Inuzuka-san,” Naruto waved at Tsume, his lips curling into a smile. He grinned at Hana. The mother and daughter waved back while Hana rolled her eyes at Naruto’s foolishness.

“Take care of my brother, Naruto! He better not be dead when you come back!” Hana yelled as the two boys and Akamaru left the house.

The two boys made light conversation as they made their way through the village. It was obvious that Kiba was trying to avoid answering the embarrassing question that was bugging Naruto? Was Tsume and Hana still protective of Kiba?

Despite him being a teenager, Kiba was still the youngest and had always been treated like he was also the weakest. Maybe it was true. Maybe it wasn’t. But Hana always treated Kiba like he was weak whenever he was around. Naruto never used to notice it at the time. He had just thought of it as playful banter between siblings. Like he and Kitsune had. He had only realized as he got older that that wasn’t the case with the Inuzuka siblings.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the clouds. He tried to look nonchalant about what he was about to say. “So, Kiba... what’s up with your mom and sister nowadays?”

“What’d you mean?” Kiba questioned, frowning at his friend.

“I heard their little fight when I came in. You know, about some guy your sister wants to let sleep there or something.”

Kiba looked in front of him again, his lips straightening into a thin line. His eyebrow twitched uncomfortably. “It was probably about Jo-Jo, Hana’s stupid toy boy.”

Naruto’s expression probably gave away his confusion because Kiba continued. “They have an on-off relationship that is kind of annoying since they can never decide if they like each other or not. Sometimes Hana will stay by his place, or, whatever place he calls home. He tends to move around from place to place. But I guess now he doesn’t have anywhere to go so Hana wants him to stay over. Okaa-san never really liked him to begin with so that’s causing problems. They’ve been fighting for the past few days now.”

“Shame,” Naruto mumbled, picking his nose without thinking. “I’m glad Imōto-chan hasn't taken an interest in boys.”

Kiba stopped in his tracks. Naruto frowned and looked back at his friend. His eyes were wide and full of surprise, even a small tinge of disappointment. Even Akamaru looked up at his master.

“What?” Naruto questioned.

“K-K-Kitsune-chan is... is... is...”

“She’s what?”

“I-I-I-Is s-she... le-le-les...”

The fact he was struggling to say the word made Naruto really question what Kiba was trying to bring across. He folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently against the ground. He really didn’t feel like guessing what was riling Kiba up so much. “What’s up with you? What do you want to know about Imōto-chan?”

Kiba’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and he immediately shifted his weight from foot to foot. Akamaru barked, in question perhaps, and Kiba’s cheeks went even darker with the revelation that even his own pet was picking up on his hesitation. He coughed into his hand and rubbed his forearm. “Is Kitsune-chan... is she...” Naruto raised an eyebrow to show he needed more to lead on. Kiba sucked in a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly. He asked quickly but he knew Naruto had heard his words already. “Is Kitsune-chan a lesbian?”

An awkward silence followed. As if on queue, a gust of wind swept over them and blew strands of hair into Naruto’s face. His eyes were wide but his expression unreadable. Naruto then looked away, the corner of his lip pouting stubbornly. It wasn’t because he was surprised. He had heard it all before. Ino and Sakura had once asked him if Hinata and Kitsune were in some sort of romantic relationship of some sort. At the time, Naruto was oblivious to what they meant but now he was more than aware. And each time someone asked him, he was always slightly offended. Just because his sister didn’t have a crush on any guys, it didn’t mean she was same sex oriented.

And just because the two girls were close friends, it didn’t mean they tried anything... clingy. They just had a lot in common, shared the same menstrual cycle, were complete opposites. The menstrual cycle thing he knew because the girls would be grouchy together and end up being tired at 3:20 in the afternoon.

Naruto scratched his stomach. “No, she’s not. She’s as straight as a ruler. Just has high standards.”

He turned around and continued walking down the pathway they had started on. Kiba ran after him, his bag banging against his back with each step. He slowed down alongside Naruto and decided to remain quiet for a bit. He didn’t want Naruto to get pissed off with him.

They walked in silence toward the Hyuga compound. They weren’t sure if Hinata was even at home. She was the early bird amongst the two of them. Naruto stared in front of him, not looking at Kiba the entire walk through. He wasn’t angry, just disappointed that his friend thought his sister was the one thing she most certainly was not. She just didn’t mind any same sex relationships like other people.

The walk was over before Naruto even realized it and they found themselves standing before the large residence of the Hyuga clan. The clouds had parted and the sun peeked in from around the mass of water particles visible in the sky, bathing the village in a wondrous heat that Konoha was known for. Naruto looked into the compound and was amazed by how many residents were wandering around the compound. All of them Hyuga clan members. There were so many and they all looked excruciatingly identical. It was probably the pale eyes without pupils that made it obvious. Or the pale skin that never seemed to tan.

Naruto tried to spot Hinata’s short hair amongst the crowd but came across none. Everyone looked the same to the point it was kind of... creepy.

“And who are you two?”

The two boys jumped back in surprise. They looked to where the voice had come from and spotted a brown haired girl. She had the pale lavender white eyes of the Hyuga clan but her long brown hair made her seem different from the rest. From her small build she was obviously still young. Her thin eyebrows were stitched together in a scowl as she glared at them.

Naruto exchanged a look with Kiba then looked back at the girl. Her lips curled into a snarl and her foot tapped against the ground. “Hurry up. What do you want?”

Kiba pushed past Naruto and leaned over, glaring at the girl. He jerked a thumb at himself. “Hey! We’re older than you. Show some respect!”

“And why should I? I haven’t heard your name around the village to show any commendation to either of you,” the girl said, her voice full of pride.

Naruto stared at the girl. Were all Hyuga like this? Hinata definitely wasn’t. That one comment caused Kiba to vent out his frustration with being called a pitiful shinobi. Naruto wanted to step in but he didn’t want to get involved with this little girl. She was part of an honourable clan that was considered the strongest and the best of the best. It was only natural that she would act like this to the two of them. But she vaguely resembled someone from the Hyuga clan.

The almond-shaped eyes, the pale but unscathed skin, the thin eyebrows.

An dark spot moving toward them caused Naruto to look back inside the compound. Hinata, backpack strapped up, was walking toward them. She was looking between Kiba and the girl, her expression a mixture of horror and surprise. “Hanabi-chan!”

The girl spun around to face Hinata, her long hair whipping Kiba deliberately across the face. He spat out the hair that managed to get caught in his mouth and growled at her. She didn’t bother to look back at him and instead went to Hinata. Hinata pulled the girl to the side, mumbling something to her. The girl, whose name was Hanabi, stared at the two boys from out of the corner of her eye while Hinata whispered to her.

This was the first time Naruto had ever seen Hinata when she wasn’t a stuttering and nervous mess. She actually looked serious about whatever they were speaking about. The Hyuga’s professional blood, perhaps.

The girl huffed out an annoyed breath and spoke out loudly. “Whatever you say, Nee-san. I would never go against your word.”

Nee-san? Naruto almost forgot that Hinata had a younger sister. She had never been a target of subject. At least, Hinata never spoke about her sister that much. But now Naruto suddenly felt bad. Everyone knew about him and Kitsune being siblings but yet he didn’t know a single thing about Hinata and, Hanabi, was her name?

Hanabi looked back at the two of them once more before walking off, her hair swaying from side to side exaggeratingly. The three watched her walk inside one of the open rooms, sliding the door shut behind her.

Hinata let out a small sigh and turned to Naruto and Kiba. As if only realizing now that they were there, a dark blush covered her cheeks. “G-Gomen... H-H-Hanabi-chan was always l-l-like that.”

“Hard to believe that’s your sister, Hinata-chan. It’s like; two completely different souls,” Kiba muttered, turning around and walking in the direction of the village gate.

Hinata nodded, twirling her index fingers around each other. She looked up at Naruto, but quickly looked away as she noticed him watching her. She quickly followed Kiba, grabbing onto her bag straps as a way to avoid her nervous trait. Naruto lingered behind a bit, looking up at the Hyuga compound. The most respected clan in the village. It was a wonder they didn’t always act like pompous jerks. They used to be second after the Uchiha but with that bastard Sasuke being the only Uchiha left, they didn’t leave much of a clan to lean back on. That left the Hyuga.

Naruto turned and followed his two teammates. They had a mission to get on with. Might as well get it over and done with.

 

_O~O_

 

“There you three are. I thought for sure you would chicken out,” Kakashi said, his voice showing the smile in his voice.

The three stopped in front of Kakashi, bags firmly strapped onto their shoulders. They had arrived at the village gates 8:00 on the dot, much earlier than required. Tazuna was waiting alongside Kakashi, his own bag leaned against his leg. He held a sake bottle in his hand. Naruto frowned at this. Seriously? This early in the morning? It wasn’t even 10:00 am.

Kiba ran a hand across the top of his hoodie, yawning. He had been woken up earlier than usual and it was interrupting the cycle he had perfected over the years. “Did you really think we’d bail? So much for team confidence.”

“I’ll have more belief in you once the mission is complete,” Kakashi turned to Tazuna. “Are you ready to go, Tazuna? You don’t need anything else?”

“All I really need now is to be back at home with my daughter and her son. I’ve been gone long enough,” Tazuna answered, picking up his bag and pulling the straps onto his shoulders.

Naruto couldn’t contain the excitement coursing through his veins. The moment he’d been waiting for. Finally! He bounced in front of the group and jumped from foot to foot in front of the open gates. If he had looked behind him, he would’ve seen the gentle smile Hinata was directing at him or the sarcastic smirk Kiba was showing. He didn’t care if his two teammates thought he was crazy. He deserved to show off his excitement.

“What are you getting so excited about, Naruto?” Kiba questioned, zipping Akamaru up tighter into his hood. He could tell they were about to get moving and he didn’t need his companion slipping out along the way.

“This is the first time I’ve ever left the village. I’m a traveller now, dattebayo!” Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air.

Kakashi looked at his three students and smiled to himself. He really did land himself a strange bunch. Kiba and Hinata looked at each other, similar smiles spreading across their faces. They looked back at Naruto, nodding their heads in agreement.

And with that, the group headed off.

The walk would be long and tiring. They’d have to stop along the way for short breaks since Tazuna was not a shinobi like they were and could easily become tired from walking long distances. His age didn’t make matters easier. Kakashi led the group, with Kiba and Hinata closely behind, Tazuna in the middle, and Naruto at the back. He had specially chosen the spot at the back as a way to show off his improving skills. He needed to be strong if he ever wanted to earn Kakashi’s respect and make it past Genin.

The route they’d chosen to travel was slower but considerably the safest for Tazuna. And with Kakashi leading them, nothing bad could really happen to them.

Naruto held onto both bag straps tightly, looking around him closely. He had to make sure there was no one around that would threaten Tazuna’s wellbeing. He turned back to Tazuna, his mouth straightening into a tight line. No matter how much he detested the old man.

But why would he need a genin team to help escort him back to the village? If he lived just around the corner from Konoha, he could’ve just walked back by himself. That’s what he would’ve done if he was in Tazuna’s position. But he wasn’t Tazuna, and he glad he wasn’t. He didn’t want to end up being a cranky old man like him. Naruto shook the angry thoughts from his head and tried to focus on the mission.

The mission was really simple though.

Protect Tazuna on his way back to Nami no Kuni, then go home. Less adventurous than Naruto had expected but he’d take any mission that involved him having to leave the village. He did have the habit of never being able to sit still.

Akamaru suddenly started growling, a low inarticulate sound that could never be associated with the small pup. Kiba halted in his tracks and looked down at Akamaru. “What is it, boy?”

The group stopped and looked at Kiba. Naruto walked and stopped beside Kiba, frowning down at Akamaru. “What’s wrong with your mutt?”

Akamaru growled at Naruto but looked toward the forest to their right and continued his barking. Kakashi followed the dog’s line of vision and frowned. Something was in the surrounding area that wasn’t sitting well with Akamaru. And Kakashi knew better than to underestimate the sensitive sense of smell the Inuzuka hounds had.

“Wait here,” Kakashi whispered, walking in the direction of Akamaru’s barking.

Hinata’s head snapped up suddenly. She opened her mouth to protest but shut it immediately as Kakashi looked at her. He tilted his head to the side and close his eye, his mask tightening around his cheeks. He was smiling. His smile calmed her down and she nodded, stepping back and allowing him to move ahead. She moved up beside Kiba, watching their sensei move into the forest.

“Are we seriously just going to let Kakashi-sensei go by himself? He could get killed in there!” Naruto hissed.

“He was made a Jōnin for a reason, Naruto. Let’s just put our faith in him,” Kiba didn’t pay attention to Naruto as he tried to calm Akamaru down. He looked up at the forest and sniffed the air twice. He instantly scrunched up his nose. “But Akamaru’s right. We’re not the only ones out here.”

“When you say it like that I suddenly got chills.”

But it was true. Naruto could almost feel the unknown eyes on them. Eyes with a suspicious intent he wasn’t willing to find out about. He moved forward a step, pushing Hinata behind him. They needed to look out for each other now. If Kakashi wasn’t able to find out what was following them, they could all be in serious danger.

Kiba gently released Akamaru from the restraints of his jacket and let him drop to the ground. The small pup instantly got into an pouncing position, growling at the forest Kakashi had disappeared into. He was able to tell that something was going on.

Naruto watched Akamaru for a moment, before looking to the forest again. He reached down and pulled a kunai out from his holster, gripping it firmly in his hand. Something in him told him to be ready for anything.

Just in case...

 

 


	31. The Demon Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still within the forests of Konoha, Team #7 runs into trouble with two wanted and dangerous criminals. There was something that wasn't mentioned in the job description, and it was definitely the fact they weren't supposed to be targeted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words:
> 
>  
> 
> Oni Kyōdai - Demon Brothers  
> Mago - Grandson  
> Suirō no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique  
> Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu - Water Style: Giant Vortex Technique  
> Sumimasen - Excuse me  
> Sayōnara - Farewell

Naruto backed up slightly, gripping a kunai tightly in his right hand. The silence made him anxious, along with Hinata who was shaking slightly. With the three genin unaware of where Kakashi was, they had every right to be a bit worried. Naruto glanced back at Tazuna. The older man was watching the forest anxiously where Kakashi had entered but there was something else in his expression. Like he was worried about something other than Kakashi’s safety. Naruto and Kiba exchanged glances, both gripping and releasing the kunai in their hands.

A rustling from the bush caused them both to look back toward the forest. They readied their kunai, eyes narrowed in anticipation.

A clump of silver hair appeared from the bush, straightening up as they approached the group.

“Kakashi-sensei!” the three genin exclaimed, smiles spreading across their faces. Naruto and Kiba lowered their kunai, sliding them back into their holsters.

Naruto stepped forward first, a grin wider than he was known for. “So did you handle the bandits, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Bandits? There was no one there,” Kakashi looked over at Akamaru. “Is it even possible for dogs’ sense of smell to be wrong?”

“Hey! Don’t blame Akamaru!” Kiba defended, covering Akamaru’s ears and glaring at Kakashi.

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his neck. He looked back at Hinata. She stood off to the to the side with Tazuna but had her back toward the group. She was looking down at a puddle by her feet with curiosity. Naruto frowned. Hinata did a lot of weird things but she wasn’t the type to just stare at a puddle like it was evolving before her eyes.

Wait... A puddle?

Naruto walked up beside Hinata and stared down questioningly. He didn’t notice Hinata jump back in alarm or how she stuttered nervously. All he could do was stare at the small puddle. Puddles formed from rain that had recently passed. It hadn’t rained in weeks... He knew that for a fact. Konoha’s heat would have evaporated this very puddle hours ago. It wouldn’t still be there like it had just rained moments ago.

“Naruto, what are you staring at?” Kiba asked out loudly.

“It didn’t rain at all last night, did it?” Naruto questioned, reaching down and dipping his finger into the puddle. It was cold and wet as a puddle should be, but there was something else that bugged him about it.

A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed onto Naruto’s, yanking him down roughly. He yelled out, trying to tug his hand free. The metallic hand gripped on tightly to him and refused to let go. “What the hell?!” Naruto yelled out, kicking the hand with his right foot.

With an ear-splitting bang of metal on metal, Naruto fell back and hit the ground with a heavy thud. He sat up and saw Kakashi standing in front of him, his kunai out and pressed against the metal hand. The hand stretched out from the puddle, linking to an arm, a shoulder then moved across to a neck. The head that rolled forward had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark, lifeless eyes. As he arose from the puddle, the person maintained their position against Kakashi’s kunai. A rebreather covered the lower half of his face and the metal hand he possessed was a large, clawed gauntlet that covered his entire right hand. A chain came out of it that travelled down into the puddle as if the puddle itself was a link to another area. Which it probably was.

The wild haired man shoved Kakashi back and leapt out from the puddle. The chain attached to his gauntlet extended and pulled up another similar gauntlet. Before Naruto could get a good look at what was being pulled up, Naruto was pulled back by Kakashi to where the rest of his team were crowded.

With Kakashi’s body blocking any view of the strange man, Naruto looked up at Kakashi in question. They were in danger, weren’t they? That would explain why a fearful look had suddenly overtook Kakashi’s expression.

“Stay back,” Kakashi ordered, not focusing on the three genin.

Naruto and Kiba opened their mouth to protest but barely had time to as Kakashi turned his back on the two boys. They looked at each other, then past Kakashi. Instead of one man, there were now two, identical in appearance. They were connected by a chain. The very chain that the first one had been pulling up from the puddle. They both wore a camouflage suit with ragged black capes and their Kirigakure forehead protectors had horns projecting out of them. On a usual day, Naruto would make fun of them but he knew now wasn’t the time. They were under attack by enemy ninja. And these weren’t the usual bandits that followed you around to rob you.

At that moment, he felt a small hand grip onto his shoulder and tug him back. What was with people and pulling him everywhere? He spun around and glared at the victim. Hinata back peddled and turned away quickly to hide the blush staining her cheeks. Why wasn’t he surprised?

He turned away from Hinata and looked at Kakashi. The older jōnin stood before the two rogue ninja, his eye narrowed. “Who sent you?”

“We have no business with you! Hand over the old man and you four might get out of here alive,” the long haired one replied, dragging his gauntlet across the ground.

“You clearly don’t know who I am,” Kakashi muttered, shaking his head.

“Why are we wasting time with these fools? Let’s get the old man and take him to Gatō. Better yet, let’s kill him so we have less trouble along the way,” the other replied, his eyes moving briefly to his twin beside him.

The twins lunged at Kakashi, raising their gauntlets in unison. Before their very eyes, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Tazuna watched as they passed right through Kakashi like he was made of butter. Their sensei crumbled before their eyes.

He hadn’t even tried... What the hell was that supposed to mean? They got a fake sensei not capable of standing up to foul rogues?

The twins set their eyes on the three genin and Tazuna. Their lifeless eyes gave nothing away as they took slow, tantalizing steps toward them. Naruto grabbed his kunai and glared at the enemy ninja. With their sensei down, it was up to them to protect Tazuna or risk failing their mission completely. The Sandaime had trusted them with this. If they failed; firstly, it wouldn’t look good, and secondly, it would be highly unlikely that Hiruzen would ever trust them with a C-rank mission again.

Naruto rushed at the twins, kunai drawn. He heard Hinata’s yell behind him but didn’t stop. He dived at the twins, his kunai slicing through the air. His aim wasn’t true but he threw all his weight behind it and aimed for the one twin’s arm. The one he aimed for jumped up and swung his gauntlet out. A searing pain shot across Naruto’s left hand. He didn’t pay attention to it, however, and focused on the two enemies before him.

“Hmm, stubborn kid. Why won’t you just die?” the other twin hissed as he ran a circle around Naruto.

Tight, metal chains wrapped themselves around his body and he felt the sharp tip of a metal claw graze against his spine. With each intake of breath he took, the chains grew tighter and white spots appeared in his vision.

“Let go of him!”

Naruto felt drowsy. Everything around him was slipping in and out of focus but even through the haze, he could make out Kiba’s voice and the sound of feet slamming against the ground as they made their way to him. He lifted his head and looked up to see Kiba leap up into the air and dive down on top of one of the twins. His feet crashed onto his head, his arms straightening up above him. A patch of crème swam past and Naruto heard the clatter of metal hitting metal. He looked to his side. Hinata had slammed her kunai into the small opening of the gauntlet, holding it firmly in place.

Tazuna had moved a few steps back, keeping well away from them. Naruto kept his eyes on his two teammates. His stomach tightened into an uncomfortable knot. What could he do? Both Kiba and Hinata were risking their lives for him and all he could do was get them in trouble. 

The twins looked at each other, then both pulled their gauntlets. The chains wrapped around him tightened drastically and he choked on the air, his pupils shrinking. The world around him dissolved into a whirl of dull colour.

“Hinata... Kiba...” Naruto choked. “G-Get... away...”

“Not a chance, baka,” Kiba chuckled. He did a small jump and kicked the tip of his foot into the brother’s head, pushing him to the side. Akamaru, who had been on the ground near Tazuna, barked and rushed toward Kiba. He leapt up into the air and spun. A line of dull yellow liquid spurted out and drizzled over Naruto and the two enemy ninja. Followed by the liquid was a foul odour. One Naruto knew all too well.

Hinata coughed and staggered back. Her kunai jammed into the gauntlet, keeping it in one solid and uncomfortable position.

“Why you little bitch...” the assassin growled. He pulled on his gauntlet again, visibly wincing as the kunai pierced two layers of flesh. One last tug, and the gauntlet was freed from the chain. It slid down Naruto’s side and he let out a ragged breath. The rush of wind alerted him that it wasn’t time to relax. He looked up just in time to see the assassin run at Hinata.

“Hinata!”

Something snapped behind him. Naruto spun around and before his very eyes, Kakashi stood in front of Kiba, blocking the Inuzuka boy from the assassin’s metallic claw. “Hi.”

“Kakashi-sensei! You’re alive!” Kiba gasped.

“Hmmph! Show-off!” Naruto muttered. He ignored the three and turned back in front of him, rushing to Hinata. She had appeared stunned at first but her expression changed to one of determination and slight anger. She got into a stance and glared down the assassin as he ran at her.

Just as he rose his gauntlet to plunge it into her, it was knocked to the side, sending him flying with it. He slid to a halt across the dirt and stabbed his claws into the ground to prevent himself from moving any further. The assassin glared up Kakashi. He looked over at his twin then at Kakashi. They simultaneously rose their gauntlets and charged at him, forgetting all about the three genin. Their main priority was to get the jōnin away so they could get Tazuna. Anything other than that was a distraction.

The twins moved with alarming speed toward Kakashi, their weapons mere flashes of light.

Kakashi sprang into the air, kicked with his right foot, then twirled through a full 360 before striking out again. He tilted his body back and did a handstand, kicking his legs out again. The force of his kicks sent the two assassins up into the air. He quickly grabbed onto their gauntlets, pulling them back before shoving them forward.

His hands were a blur as they quickly assembled into hand seals. Slamming his hands to the ground, the ground shook violently. Two animals dove out from the holes formed. They landed on the ground and then Naruto was able to fully see what they were. Two dogs, one small brown one and a medium sized black and white one. Both wore a Konohagakure headband. They charged at the assassins in mid air. The brown one went first, swiping his claws across the first assassin. Then the second one went, doing the same to the second assassin. Their bodies slumped as they were shot to the side. They looked at each other as they came closer. Just before their bodies could touch solid ground, Kakashi grabbed both their heads and collided them together.

The impact alone knocked them out cold.

Kakashi straightened up and cracked his knuckles together. “Kirigakure shinobi. Gōzu and Meizu. Defectors, if my memory serves me right.”

“You know them, Kakashi-sensei?” Kiba questioned, stepping up to the jōnin.

“They’re known as the Oni Kyōdai. They are missing-nin from Kirigakure that had been causing trouble trying to assassinate the Mizukage. We’re always getting reports of their antics along the border,” Kakashi knew it was impossible to physically lift the two assassins’ bodies and place them where he wanted it, so he stuck with dragging them toward a tree. Once both were upright against the tree, he pulled out a long trail of rope and tied it around them. He tugged twice to make sure it was firmly in place. He stood up and turned to the three genin. “Speaking of these two; the way you three handled them...”

“We did good, didn’t we sensei?” Kiba asked again, grinning.

“On the contrary, I’m impressed with how you and Hinata handled the situation. You reacted quickly and made sure Tazuna was safely away from the direct brunt of the attack,” Kakashi turned to Naruto, narrowing his eye. “But Naruto... you nearly endangered the team rushing in like that. What were you thinking?”

Naruto pulled the last of the chains off from him and looked up Kakashi. He recognized the disappointment in his voice all too well. It was a common tone of voice with everyone he crossed paths with.

Instead of opening his mouth and fighting about it, Naruto shut his mouth and accepted the reprimand he was receiving. In a way, he deserved it. He had endangered both Hinata and Kiba by rushing in without thinking and the result of that was a searing pain across his hand. He winced and glanced down at his hand. His blood dripped from his fingertips and mingled with the dirt below. Why did such a small wound hurt so much?

“N-N-Naruto-kun! Y-You’re hurt!” Hinata gasped, nervously stepping to his side.

White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt. He hissed out and dropped to the ground, clutching his wounded hand. Kakashi crouched down beside him and moved Naruto’s hand away from the wound. Kakashi examined the wound wordlessly.

“The claws attached to their gauntlets were poisoned. A fast-working poison with the soul purpose of ending its victims quickly and painfully.”

“B-But there is an a-a-antidote, right? There's always an antidote!” Hinata said in a pleading tone. Unshed tears brimmed in her pale eyes.

Kiba frowned down at the wound Naruto had acquired. The thick horizontal cut was puffing out and the skin around it was turning a dark shade of blue. The wound was already dangerously infected and the poison was spreading. Kiba didn’t need to be a doctor to know it was bad sign. They had to find an antidote soon.

He looked back at the unconscious assassins.

And those two weren’t going to be of any help any time soon.

“We're going to have to stop for the night. Rest up,” Kakashi looked up at Hinata. “Hinata; the Hyuga specialize in ointments, correct?”

“H-Hai, Kakashi-sensei!”

“Look around for any medicinal herbs that can be used to ease the pain. We don’t know what the toxin contained but there are certain herbs that can slow it down before it becomes fatal.”

Hinata was hesitant. She looked between Naruto and Kakashi, uncertain if it was a good idea to go off when they could very well be attacked again. The very weight of the situation fell on Hinata. If she didn’t help Naruto... He could very well die and she would live with the regret that she never helped him.

She nodded determinedly. “Hai!”

“W-Wait... we’re stopping? We can’t do that! We need to get the old man back to Nami no Kuni before he bursts a brain vessel!” Naruto exclaimed. He sat up and tried to swallow down the pained cry he could feel rising in his throat. He wasn’t going to be the reason the bridge builder wouldn’t get home soon. In fact, he wanted to be the main reason that he got back on time. It would be an accomplishment on his part. Keep the old man alive.

“Naruto, don't be stupid. You’re hurt. If we go on when you’re like this, you’re just gonna slow us down whining like a wounded puppy,” Kiba yelped as Akamaru bit into his ankle. “Gomen.”

All four stared at Naruto. He felt like he was holding them back because of his foolish injury. No way in hell was he going to be the reason for holding them back.

A glint of silver caught his eye. Naruto looked in its direction and spotted the kunai that had been lodged in one of the assassin’s gauntlets. The one Hinata had used. He quickly reached for it and held it tightly in his right hand. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, which would act as the sedative for what he was going to do.

He rose the kunai high above his head. He could feel the intense heat from the sun immediately spread across the metal and warm up the wraps over the handle. Before he could stop and think his decision over, he plunged the kunai into the wound.

The initial impact went by completely unnoticed in Naruto’s mind. He didn’t even feel the metal penetrate his flesh. Well, he didn’t feel it go past any skin that wasn’t already wounded. But what he did feel was the gush of blood that flooded out. He could feel the warm metal scratch against his bone.

Naruto could feel the awed stares coming from his teammates and looked up. As expected, Kiba and Hinata were gawping at him, their eyes wide with horror. Tazuna stared at him before covering his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up. Kakashi merely stared, unaffected by what his student had done. He stood up and cleared his throat. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Naruto beat him to it, smirking as if he had accomplished something incredible.

“No matter what this world throws at me, there’s no way I’m going to let some poison stop me from accomplishing a goal I’ve set. If I ever want to become Hokage, I can’t let myself be crumbled here by something this stupid. And I won’t let myself hold anyone back because of it,” Naruto said determinedly.

Kiba and Hinata stared at Naruto before exchanging similar looks. Kiba turned back to Naruto and clapped his hands together slowly, a smirk spreading across his lips. Hinata narrowed her eyebrows at him but tried to smile encouragingly at Naruto but even she was doubting the method of removing the poison from his bloodstream.

Kakashi cleared his throat again and chuckled nervously. “Naruto... uh, that was really cool how you took the poison out and all but... uh, if you lose any more blood, you’re going to die.”

Sudden pain rushed through Naruto and he looked down at his hand. His whole hand was turning a dark blue from the loss of blood. His face paled and turned blue and his eyes widened in horror. Kakashi chuckled again and winked. “Good idea to stop the bleeding now, seriously.”

Naruto didn’t even remember his body collapse but he did remember Hinata’s terrified scream before darkness took over.

  


_O~O_

  


“Is he dead?”

“No, Kiba-kun.”

“I think he’s dead.”

“He’s not.”

“Are you sure he’s not dead?”

“One hundred percent.”

Naruto groaned. He felt a throbbing sensation pass through his head and a tight restraint wrapped over his left hand. Opening his eyes, Naruto blinked away the spots of light in his vision. Once his vision focused, he was able to make out his surroundings. Thick trees still covered the area, along with lush green shrubs speckled with small white flowers. The heavy aroma of flora flooded his nostrils causing him to cough into his hand. The rough material of bandages scratched against his lips and he pulled his hand away to view the blood-stained material.

“Is he a zombie?”

“Kiba!”

“W-W-What?”

Both Hinata and Kiba looked toward Naruto. Their surprise was apparent on their faces. Hinata’s cheeks flushed as she scuttled over to his side. “N-Naruto-kun! How are y-y-y-you feeling?”

Feeling? That wasn’t a tough one to answer. His brain pounded against his skull and he felt the bile rise up in his throat. All in all, he was wondering why he hadn’t thrown up sooner. But he was surprised. Why was Hinata questioning his health? And why was he the only one lying on the dirt?

Kiba chuckled and shook his head. “You look like a baboon with a tape recorder. You passed out a couple of minutes ago. Blood loss, right, Hinata? We needed to stop for the night so you wouldn’t drip blood all over the pathway and lead enemy shinobi to us.”

“A couple of minutes? How long is a couple of minutes,” Naruto questioned stubbornly as he sat up.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and looked to Hinata. She frowned for a moment before her eyes widened. Realization, by the looks of it. “Two hours ago.”

Two? He had been out for two hours? He immediately jumped to his feet and looked around for the old man and Kakashi. Everything was coming back to him. Those brothers, the ones with the weird metallic claws. Then he remembered a tight pain around his waist and a lot of fuzziness. He was pretty sure he remembered Kakashi dying along the way but with him being “passed out”, he wasn’t entirely sure if it had been a trick of the light or him merely going insane. He would’ve gone with the latter if he hadn’t looked to his side.

Because tied to a large tree, were the two brothers he had thought were no more than a dream. Both had their heads drooped. Out cold by the look of it.

But seriously? Two hours? Even that was unacceptable for him, and his standards for what was acceptable and what wasn’t was really low.

He looked back to Hinata and Kiba. “Where’s Kakashi-sensei and the old man?”

“Tazuna’s over there,” Kiba jerked a thumb over his shoulder to where the bridge builder was. The old man was sitting by himself and staring at the two men tied to the tree. His hands were cupped together and twitching. A twitch that made Naruto uncomfortable. Kiba shrugged his shoulders at the first part of the question. “Kakashi-sensei went off a while ago. Maybe to send a messenger pigeon back to the village to tell them we were ambushed by two A-rank criminals.”

“Those two are A-ranks?” Naruto exclaimed, pointing at them.

“Apparently. That’s all Kakashi-sensei told us about them. Nothing more.”

As Naruto looked down at his hand, he noticed the pale comparison to his other hand. His wounded hand was a clammy grey while the other was the same tan complexion as the rest of his body. How much blood did he lose? He was beginning to feel woozy and a bit thirsty. Back in the academy, they were taught that if you lose too much blood, you’d need to get a blood transfusion to get the remainder back. Naruto wasn’t sure where he’d be able to get more blood at this point. They were in the middle of the forest; no where near any clinics. And he honestly didn’t trust any blood that came from packs that he was sure medics were sometimes too lazy to clean out.

Naruto shook his hand out and felt the pins and needles sensation travel through it. He winced and bit back his groan. The slight pain accompanied by the tingle of blood loss was something Naruto was not used to. Plus the downside was that he couldn’t really feel his fingers anymore.

He heard the crunching of leaves and looked up to see Tazuna walking in their direction. He stopped in front of the three genin and folded his arms over his chest. “Glad to see that we can take a break when there are dangerous bandits coming after us. Mainly me.”

“Hey Jiza, we’re the experts here. We know what’s coming our way and can handle it without you nagging about it every five seconds,” Naruto glared at Tazuna. He was already getting fed up with this man and they’d only been with him a couple of hours.

“This coming from the guy who passed out first,” Kiba mumbled, smirking at Hinata.

“You can’t let me have this for once, can you?”

Kiba shook his head and focused his attention on Tazuna. He narrowed his eyebrows at the bridge builder and as Naruto looked back at Hinata, he noticed the doubtful look in her eyes. Almost exactly the same doubt Kiba was expressing. Naruto knew exactly where the doubt was coming from. Tazuna seemed to be hiding something and his two teammates were beginning to realize that. And now that Naruto thought about it, this was above their pay grade. They had been assigned a simple C-rank and they had been attacked by A-rank shinobi that nearly killed him.

At the thought of his injured hand, Naruto cringed and clenched it loosely. He could still feel nothing.

“Maybe we should go back and tell the Hokage what happened? Someone could get seriously hurt on this mission,” Kiba suggested, looking between his two teammates.

“Or we could just leave this old guy by those two and a passing shinobi patrol unit can take him,” Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders. “It sounds reasonable and like less trouble.”

That comment earned Naruto a firm smack to the back of his head. He had expected it but seriously; it was just a suggestion. If Kiba didn’t like it, he could’ve just stayed quiet and hit him later when they carried on with their assignment.

Tazuna shook his head in disappointment. “You do whatever you feel is reasonable. I’m not your property anyway so if I get hurt it’s not like you have to do anything,” he looked up at the sky and spoke in an exaggerating manner. “But don’t feel bad about that. Of course, my sweet little mago will be upset. He’ll cry, “Oji-san, I want my oji-san!”. And then my daughter will sue and condemn Konohagakure for abandoning me in the middle of a mission, but don’t worry!”

Naruto and Kiba both glared at Tazuna. They really were beginning to despise this old man. All he ever did was complain and make them feel like dirt for how they did things.

There was the heavy thud of feet on leaves and the four people looked up as Kakashi made his presence known. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and the same bored expression was spread across his face. “What’s going on here?”

“Ask this jerk,” Naruto growled. Hinata’s head snapped up and she shook her head at Naruto in a disapproving tone.

Kakashi turned to Tazuna. “Forgive him. He doesn’t have a filter,” he then looked at his students. “Naruto, now that you’re awake, we can move on for a couple of miles before it gets dark.”

At least he wasn’t holding them back now. Two hours was enough off their time and the old geezer would make their lives miserable unless he got home earlier than intended. Once Tazuna was back in his village with whoever he considered family, they could all go back home and get a better assignment where they would not need to escort old men with an aging temper. His temper rivalled that of his age.

Naruto looked over to where the shinobi were tied. Their bags were leaned against the tree, his and everyone else’s. Though Tazuna’s was on the opposite side of the field. Far away from the shinobi.

He had every right to want to be away from the men who had just tried to kill him. But still, he was the main reason they were attacked. He could at least try and be near them for protection... or risk being attacked again without their assistance to keep him safe.

The last was likely to happen.

Kiba nodded and Akamaru barked in reply. “We are really close to the docks. If we can just get there, then maybe we’ll have Old Man Tazuna back in his village before tomorrow night.”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here! I can hear perfectly well!” Tazuna snapped, glaring at Kiba.

“You can?”

Hinata stifled a noise and quickly coughed into her hand. She blushed furiously and turned away from the men. She made her way to her bag and hoisted it onto her back. Her two male teammates followed suite. The entire time they were busy, she kept a close eye on Naruto’s wounded hand. He was careful with pulling the strap over his hand and even winced slightly when it pressed onto his forearm. It was understandable considering how much blood he lost. And all from an injury he had sustained himself from a failed attempt to remove poison.

Before the group set off again, Kakashi checked that the Oni Kyōdai were unconscious and restrained to the tree. A group of ANBU were going to arrive and escort them to the Mizukage herself. They were originally from her country and it was her duty to deal with the rogues that defected.

The walk was then slow and boring. Naruto suddenly wished he had remained unconscious and if he had awoken, maybe fall asleep again so they’d just need to rest for the night. It was only three in the afternoon which left them with a couple of minutes to get to the docks. If Kiba’s guess was accurate, then they’d be able to be there before nightfall. Maybe sooner if Tazuna decided to speed it up.

Naruto looked back at Tazuna. The four of them moved in shifts when walking around Tazuna. At the moment, he and Hinata were in front while Kakashi and Kiba were at the back. This was a safety procedure in case of an attack but for the past couple of minutes, it was quiet.

They left the forest in a small square and headed across the valley toward the docks. The forest darkened as they moved further inland. The journey must have lasted an hour, but there was no way for Naruto to know. Firstly, he didn’t own a watch and he wasn’t going to waste ryo on one anyway. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and focused on the walk. They broke into a clearing with a meadow. Just past the meadow lay a short stretch of forest, which ended at a river’s edge. The trees gave way to a riverbank without warning. The scene was breath taking but there was something odd about its beauty. Maybe it was the mysterious mist that had suddenly appeared.

There was a narrow bridge that went over the river that led them one step closer to their destination. Naruto stopped by the edge of the river and peered into the water. The river was shrouded in a light grey from the hue of the mist. It was eerie... and made Naruto’s skin crawl.

He stood up and turned to Kakashi. “We’re close to the docks, aren’t we?”

“Once over this bridge, it’s just a short walk there,” Kakashi answered, stuffing his hand into his pockets.

A speck of red suddenly flickered in the corner of his left eye. Naruto jerked his head toward the light. He saw them clearly, the dancing red eyes just beyond the tree line. Then he saw a lone dark shadow flee from the bushes. The gleaming red eyes focused on them and moved further back into the darkness. As if trying to escape.

There was no way he was going to let that happen.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and tossed it into the direction of the shadow. For once, his aim was on point and he heard it pin down into something solid. Kiba and Hinata jumped back in surprise and their heads snapped in the direction of where the kunai had gone.

Naruto took a deep breath and made his way quickly toward the target. He crouched down and pushed the leaves away from the bush. Peeking in, his eyes widened in surprise.

The kunai was inches away from the small brown rabbit’s head. Its ears were close to its head and its whole body trembled in fear. Its brown eyes shrunk to small dark dots that Naruto was nearly unable to see. That would explain why he had seen red eyes. The light had been reflecting off of its brown eyes but now that it was frightened, all he could see were dots filled with anxiety. He yanked the kunai out and slid it back into his holster. Gently, he lifted the animal and cradled it to his chest.

Kiba rushed up behind him and growled in annoyance. “Naruto, look what you did now!”

“Oh! I’m so sorry little rabbit! Gomen!” Naruto cried, rubbing his face against its soft fur.

A huff behind him alerted him that someone else was there that was more annoyed than Kiba was. By process of elimination, he knew it wasn’t Hinata. Her gentle nature made her almost unable to be annoyed. Kakashi was probably just watching and rolling his eye in annoyance but not commenting or making any noise. That left only the old man.

“Tsk,” Tazuna tapped his tongue against the back of his teeth and shook his head. “All this fuss over a rodent?”

Naruto glared at Tazuna and opened his mouth to comment back with something worse. Before any words could leave his mouth, he shut his mouth and looked down at the animal he held. It had long since recovered from its near death experience but was sitting upright and looking toward the dark gloom of the forest. Its ears were up straight, twitching nervously.

Naruto looked up at the forest. Now that he listened close enough, blocking out the small argument Kiba and Tazuna were having over the rodent, he could hear movement coming from beyond the trees. Someone was there... Just watching them hopefully.

“Naruto-kun, get down!” Hinata shrieked.

His head was violently shoved down and his back cracked as he was forced into an uncomfortable position. The warmth of the rabbit left his arms and a sudden cold rushed over him like he had plunged headfirst into a freezing lake. Regaining his composure, he quickly rolled to the side and got to his feet. Then he saw it. The massive blade sticking out from the tree would have decapitated him if Hinata had not yelled his name. There was a small hollow near the base of the blade. Big enough to fit the shape of any head. The leather straps wrapped around the handle were worn down and imprints of skin graphs patterned the surface.

His heart thudded in his chest. The sudden mist, the rabbit’s reaction... It all linked to this. Maybe even the brothers tied back at their first checkpoint.

A gush of wind swept over Naruto, along with a light drizzle of what he hoped was water. His eyes snapped toward the blade as a long, shadowed figure leapt on top of it. He balanced on the end of the blade, the sword not even wobbling under its weight.

Naruto’s eyes slowly roamed up to see who the intruder was. The intruder was tall and noticeably muscular with pale skin that had a clammy sheen to it. Naruto’s eyes travelled up dark pants and a sleeveless black shirt, complete with a waist-guard. Over the bottom half of his face were bandages  that hung loosely around his neck like a scarf. What really caught Naruto’s attention was the matching Kirigakure’s striped wrist and leg-warmers and even more so; the headband the intruder wore. Short, spiky black hair protruded from his head, small eyebrows and small brown eyes that held little to no emotion.

His skin crawled, a feeling he wished his body would attempt. Instead, he was frozen to where he sat.

The intruder didn’t pay any mind to him. He focused entirely on what was behind Naruto. Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto looked back. Kakashi and the rest of his team stood there still, staring at the unknown with wide eyes. The look of surprise on Kakashi’s face was enough to cause the anxiety in Naruto’s blood to freeze over.

“It’s an honour to meet the Legendary Sharingan. You are the man copying over one thousand kinds of Ninjutsu...” the unknown spoke. His voice was deep and sent chills of fear crashing through Naruto. “Kakashi, of the Sharingan.”

Did they know each other? That was the first thought Naruto could think of before his mind went back to the fact the unknown had said it was a pleasure to meet him. That basically gave away the fact that the two had just met. And Kakashi was well-known around the village. Who was to say that he wasn’t well-known everywhere else as well?

Kakashi’s surprised expression vanished and was replaced by his usual blank demeanour. “Well... aren’t you the well-known Kirigakure traitor Zabuza?”

Zabuza? It didn’t ring any bells in Naruto’s mind and by the looks on Kiba and Hinata’s faces, they had come to the same conclusion as him.

Regardless, Zabuza bounced off of his blade and landed square on his feet. He yanked the blade out effortlessly and swung it over his shoulder as if its weight was nothing. “Save the gossiping. I’m gonna kill the old man. But first of all, I’ll kill you!”

In a sudden gush of wind, Zabuza swept past Naruto and rushed toward Kakashi. There was barely any time to comprehend what was occurring or how had Zabuza moved so quickly with such a heavy weapon lugging after him. Metal clashed against metal, punches were exchanged. Both Hinata and Kiba had moved Tazuna out of the rain of fire and away from Zabuza’s apparent attempts at executing him. Each time he pushed Kakashi far enough back, his dark eyes darted to Tazuna and his body angled in such a way that it hinted that the old man was going to be next. But before he could even twitch a finger the wrong way, Kakashi beat him to the punch.

Naruto stared in awe. He briefly glanced at his two teammates who stood guard by Tazuna, kunai at the ready in case anything unexpected happened. But the sudden tug in his gut made him feel uneasy, and queezy. He couldn't describe it but he needed to find out what was bothering his gut or risk it taunting him the whole day.

Zabuza swung his sword high above his head and brought it down with a heavy crash. Kakashi looked up too late and the blade collided with his shoulder.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Hinata screamed out, taking a few steps forward.

Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The poofing sound of a clone jutsu echoed around them, leaving Zabuza standing by himself. His eyes widened in surprise. The cold metal of the kunai pressed against the side of his throat. He quickly looked over his shoulder.

The smug-eye smile Kakashi normally donned was in place. “You lose, Zabuza.”

Zabuza smirked and shook his head. “On the contrary....” Zabuza’s body flooded out into waves of water, flooding over Kakashi. The same surprise that had once been on Zabuza’s face was now on Kakashi’s. As if sensing the upcoming attack, Kakashi flipped back and stood away from the lake. His lone eye focused on the rippling tides. The water pushed upward into a long dome. The water manipulated itself into the form of a human body. The sight alone freaked Team #7 out, Hinata trembled and held her kunai tighter with shaking hands.

“8 points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my attack points?”

Kakashi narrowed his eye. He watched Zabuza closely and slowly rose his hand up to his headband. Inch by inch, he pushed it upward. A thin dark line of unhealed tissue became more visible. Then... a bright flash of red.

Naruto stared at his sensei’s now visible eye. It was much of a shock to see the rest of Kakashi’s face, except for the lower half however, but what really caught his attention was the difference of the two eyes. They weren’t identical. His left eye, the one commonly left visible, was its dark grey that everyone knew. But the right eye, the one hidden by the Konohagakure headband, was completely different as if it were not the same. It was a bright crimson that rivalled that of blood with three black tomoes within its circular orbs.

There was a gasp beside Naruto and he looked over to Hinata. Her pale eyes were wide with surprise and he had to admit, he was weirded out by how far out her eyes could stretch. Her lips trembled and he could only make out two words. “N-No way...”

“The Sharingan. I see you finally decided to pull out your trump card. Just what I needed,” Zabuza chuckled. He swung his sword over his shoulder and rested the edge of the blade against his neck.

What was the Sharingan and why was Zabuza getting excited for it? Naruto frowned at Kakashi’s newly shown eye. It looked more like a disorder than something special. He then frowned at Hinata. Her surprise had calmed down but she still stared at Kakashi as if he had grown another head; which seemed like the only thing that would impress Naruto.

Zabuza slid the blade back into its slot on his back and straightened his back, placing his hands in front of him. Kakashi copied his movements, straightening up himself and placing his hands together. Suddenly, the two began performing hand seals that made Naruto’s eyes ache just watching them. The exact same seals, both performed at the same second without breaking a sweat. The two shinobi didn’t show their expressions. They remained neutral.

  


_O~O_

  


How was it possible? Zabuza had always known that the Sharingan was powerful and he knew that by battling Hatake Kakashi, he was at risk of seeing its power but this was beyond normal. Kakashi mimicked his hands’ movements without even flinching. Not once did he blink and what made matters even worse was the fact Kakashi wasn’t even looking at his hands. He stared directly at him with those disturbing eyes.

_What? Is this his genjutsu?_ Zabuza thought, attempting to hide his frustration.

They both stopped at the last hand seal, their hands in the same position. Zabuza’s eyes widened a small fraction. Kakashi spoke up first just before Zabuza had time to. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

“Impossible!” Zabuza yelled as a huge wave swept over him. Water from the stream swept up into a colossus wave that gushed out from the river and over the bed of land they were standing on. The sudden rush was too fast... even he couldn’t move away from it. He gagged on the water that flooded into his mouth, struggling to spit it out. It seemed the more he spat it out, the more rushed in. His body was weak against the force of the water.

His own natural element and he felt paralysed against it.

_I was going to create a vortex, but he created one first! He copies my jutsu before I can even do it! I CAN’T KEEP UP!_ Zabuza thought angrily, forcing himself to his feet and transferring chakra to his feet. He stood upon the water, water dripping from his clothing. He glared at Kakashi. _Did he read my mind? Damn! That..._

“... freaky eye is really pissing me off? Right?” Kakashi finished his sentence, leaning into his hip and placing a hand on it.

Zabuza growled and reached a hand up and gripped the handle of his blade tightly. There was no way he was going to lose to this arrogant asshole. His eyes darted over to where his three students stood. They didn’t seem special. Newbie genin by the looks of it. He needed to get them out of the way so he could deal with Kakashi. Then as soon as he was out of the way, that old man would be completing his long run.

Clicking the blade out from its holster, Zabuza swung it over his shoulder and slammed it against the ground. The ground trembled and broke apart. If only that could’ve been one of their skulls.

  


_O~O_

  


The air was thick with tension. A tension that didn’t escape Naruto. He shivered and clenched his shaking fists. Weakness was not to be shown now when they were in the eye of the hurricane. Or maybe tornado. It wasn’t a life or death situation yet but with this shinobi, anything was possible. He needed to be on the alert.

His thoughts trailed over to Kakashi. That eye was proving to be dangerous. It was able to copy all of Zabuza’s movements. What was it? It wasn’t a normal eye, that much was certain. And it sure as hell couldn’t be Kakashi’s real eye. It didn’t match the other.

“W-Wow...” Hinata whispered. Naruto looked over at his teammate. Her shoulders had relaxed and she was watching intently. “So m-m-many hand seals, and he m-mirrored them all p-perfectly, instantly.”

“Hinata-chan, do you know what it is? What Kakashi-sensei is doing?” Naruto questioned.

She looked like she knew what was going on and if she could clear the air, then just maybe he’d be able to understand everything clearer. Like why Zabuza was suddenly so agitated.

Hinata’s head snapped up quickly and spun toward Naruto, her pale eyes wide. A blush brought life to her pale cheeks and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she tried to find the words to her knowledge. Instead of replying, she fought back the blush and looked back toward Kakashi and Zabuza. It was her way of saying: “Rather watch than hear it from me”.

Naruto grumbled. He turned back to Kakashi and watched with intent.

The two shinobi moved with purpose and from Zabuza’s side, a frustration he wanted to get out. You didn’t need to be a genius to understand why he was frustrated. He was getting his ass handed to him by someone he had been confident he’d be able to defeat.

Zabuza deflected Kakashi’s kunai and landed near the water’s edge. His dark eyes grew cold and glared at the copy ninja. “You’re nothing but an imitation!”

“You can’t be the real thing, you bastard!” both Kakashi and Zabuza spoke up, Kakashi’s mask stretching out as he smirked.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai from his holster and ran at Zabuza, leaping up. He dove down and aimed the kunai for Zabuza’s shoulder. At the last minute, Zabuza leaned back and his body flooded out into the river.

Naruto’s eyes grew wide. A clone? Had Zabuza been a clone the entire time?

Either way, what came next surprised him more than it should have. Kakashi spun around and wiped the water that had spilled from the clone away from his face. He lifted his head and scanned the area for the enemy shinobi. But, just as he faced away, the water rose up and morphed into one of a human body. One wielding a large object.

“Kakashi-sensei! Look out!” Kiba yelled.

“You fool...” Zabuza growled, his hands were a blur as he made hand signs. A large gush pf water swept upward into a sphere and encased itself around Kakashi, trapping him without it. “Suirō no Jutsu!”

The water surrounding Kakashi let off a luminous glow, probably from the chakra streaming through it. The bottom of it lightly grazed the water, sending continuous ripples across its surface. Kakashi stared at the bubble and slammed a fist against it. His stubbornness did nothing to help him and the bubble simply repelled the blow. He flew back against it and slumped against the surprisingly dry interior.

Zabuza had one hand keeping the bubble intact and the other held his blade loosely. He eyed his work and huffed out an unimpressed breath. “You’ll never escape from here, Kakashi! I expected better from you,” his head rolled to the side as he glared at the three genin. “If I let you free, I won’t be able to fight well. I’ll kill these brats first... then deal with you!”

Naruto felt his muscles stiffen and his bones lock into one solid position. With Kakashi in that barrier, he’d be of no help to them. And Zabuza seemed serious about getting them out of the way to take out Tazuna. But if he had to maintain contact with the barrier at all times, he surely couldn’t fight them. He’d need to have two hands and be able to move freely. None of which seemed possible with the jutsu he was currently performing.

However, Naruto stood corrected. Because at that moment, out from the lake, another clone formed.

How could he forget that so easily? Of course Zabuza would’ve created a clone to do his work for him until they were taken out! But... if water clones were just like shadow clones, then that meant they could easily burst back into their original state.

But this wasn’t the time for thinking like some sort of genius. Kakashi needed help and right away. They needed to do something. He needed to do something.

“Hey, you! The no-eyebrows freak!” Naruto burst out before he could stop himself. “Put this in your bingo book... the man who will become the Hokage of Konohagakure one day... the Konoha shinobi,” Naruto tightened his headband and straightened it, the metal reflecting small glimmers of light. “Is me! Uzumaki Naruto!”

“Brat, don’t think you are a shinobi just because you’re wearing a forehead protector. Real ‘shinobi’ must have experienced life and death! I’ll teach you how to be a true ninja!” Zabuza yelled. With his free hand, he gestured with his hand at them and his clone ran at them, swinging the identical sword over his shoulder.

He swung his sword out at Naruto. He quickly jumped back, yelling out in surprise. He didn’t expect a frontal attack but this shinobi didn’t pull any punches. His clone was no exception.

Naruto jumped back three time until he was far enough away. “Stop right there! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!”

In a cloud of smoke, multiple shadow clones appeared around the clone of Zabuza. Each one glared at him, standing ready for any attack he might do.

Zabuza looked around him, unfazed. For a clone, he wasn’t that bothered by the idea of so many clones taking him down. In fact he didn’t even seem frightened. The clone actually looked amused: in a weird copy way. “Oh! Kage Bunshin... and there’s quite a few of them.”

Was this his version of being worried? Naruto didn’t stop to contemplate it and ordered his clones forward. Without hesitation, they all rushed forward. The clones attacked Zabuza with a constant vigour, attacking him with all they had. Zabuza wasn’t even trying. He deflected their attacks, lashing his blade out at them. His blade knocked them left and right, shoving them into each other. One by one, the clones expelled. Zabuza stabbed his blade into the ground and held onto it as he spun around it, kicking his legs out. He kicked the real Naruto back, sending him tumbling back into one of the trees behind him.

Spitting out some blood lodged in the back of his throat, Naruto sat up and wiped the trickle away from his mouth. “I’m not giving up! I’ve still got this!” Naruto summoned a Fūma Shuriken and threw it at his teammate. “Kiba!”

Kiba caught the shuriken and frowned down at it. He turned the blade over and ran his thumb across its surface. Realization suddenly came over his face. He grinned. “So that was your plan. Not bad, Naruto.”

Naruto got to his feet and summoned more clones, grinding his teeth together. He wasn’t going to cave in just yet. Kakashi needed their help and they were going to help him, no matter what it took. He ran at Zabuza, pulling a kunai out from his holster. He threw it at Zabuza, not aiming for any body part specifically. Naturally, Zabuza dodged it and glared at him.

“Let’s go wild!” Kiba huffed out an annoyed breath and threw the massive shuriken in his hand, throwing it with as much force as he could gather. The blade spun at an alarming speed. As it sliced through the air, it let off a hissing noise that made Naruto’s blood spike beneath the muscle. It sounded like metal hitting against metal.

“You really are pathetic,” Zabuza sighed.

He turned his head to the side and let the shuriken sweep pass him. Its course changed and spun in the opposite direction. Kiba growled and grinded his teeth.

“If that’s all you’ve got... then the shinobi of Konoha are doomed to failure. I’ve seen better from children barely in the Academy.”

“Then they must really be skilled!”

“What?” The real Zabuza looked behind him quickly. The Fūma shuriken that had made it past his clone burst into a cloud of smoke and from out of the smoke, the blonde haired Uzumaki grinned and pushed himself forward. His kunai drew closer to Zabuza’s arm, the one that kept Kakashi in his prison.

Zabuza’s eyes widened as time slowed for him. He watched the kunai draw closer to his arm and knew he had one of two options. Either he kept hold of the jutsu and get a kunai stabbed into his forearm, or release it and deal with the genin himself which was proving to be slightly difficult with their level of intelligence. They weren’t stupid enough to run away and leave their sensei behind. They were instead choosing to stay and fight.

Zabuza released the jutsu and moved out his arm away from the kunai.

“Damn kids,” Zabuza growled, jumping back and stopping in front of a large tree.

Hinata looked back briefly at Tazuna. He nodded at her and she jumped forward quickly, grabbing Kakashi just before he could sink into the river. She heaved him up and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. Quickly moving out of the way, she got Kakashi onto dry land and tried to manage his weight against hers.

“K-K-Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?” Hinata stuttered, her hand pressed against his chest to push him back. He kept leaning forward and his eyes kept drooping.

Nodding slowly, Kakashi looked up at Hinata. His mask stretched out and she knew he was smiling at her. “Good job... you’ve... all grown up...”

“These annoying kids kept me from dealing with you,” Zabuza narrowed his eyebrows, what was left of them at least. “But I don’t make the same mistakes twice. People don’t live long enough to see that.”

Kakashi forced himself into a standing position, moving his arm to his side. Naruto and Kiba ran up beside him, standing guard in front of Tazuna. The possibility of him being attacked again were high. They couldn’t risk it.

“Don’t attempt to fight me with the same ninjutsu twice. Then, what do you want to do next?” Kakashi answered, standing up tall. He wobbled on his feet but stood his ground, refusing to topple over.

Zabuza straightened himself up and stared at Kakashi. “Can you see the future?”

“Yes, and you’re about to die.”

The surprise on Zabuza’s face changed drastically. The sound of something sharp impacting soft material hissed out and his eyes widened. His body fell to the side, lifeless. His wide eyes were still open and staring directly at them. Naruto shuddered and looked at Kakashi. However, his teacher still stood in the same position. He hadn’t moved an inch. So it wasn’t him...

Then who was it?

A shadow casted over Zabuza’s body and the five looked up at the tree. Crouched on one of the branches, a masked shinobi looked back at them. They dropped down and landed behind Zabuza. The shinobi spoke up, their voice emotionless but calm.

“You’re right, he died.”

  


_O~O_

  


The young shinobi stood up tall, their hands clenched at their side. He or she wore a standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit that stopped at their knees. Over it they wore a green haori with white trimmings and around their waist was a brown sash with a fringed tail wrapped around their waist twice. On their feet were light-brown sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in a matching blue green colour. Their black hair was gathered into a white bun holder while two locks framed their mask, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Covering their face was a white mask with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

The shinobi turned their head to Kakashi and nodded. “Arigato gozaimasu. I have been waiting for the chance to eliminate Zabuza.”

“From the markings on your mask, I would say you’re a Tracker Ninja from Kirigakure,” Kakashi replied, frowning as he eyed the unknown before him.

“Hai, our mission is eliminate ‘defecting ninja’. We have been tracking Zabuza’s movements for quite some time, waiting for the right time,” the shinobi lifted one of Zabuza’s arms and draped it over he or she’s shoulders. It was really difficult to tell what gender this person was. It sounded like a boy but their frame was slender like a girl’s should be. The shinobi glanced at Zabuza’s drooping head.

Naruto narrowed his eyebrows. There was something about this person that rubbed him the wrong way. There was something about the whole situation that was off.

“Hey! Who do you think you are?!” Naruto snapped.

Both Hinata and Kiba stared at their teammate in surprise. They then exchanged glances then looked up at Kakashi. The older shinobi reached up and pulled his headband over his Sharingan. He let out an exhausted sigh. “Easy, Naruto. He’s not our enemy.”

He? How could he even be certain that this unknown was a boy? Everything about him just screamed “ _I’m a girl!_ ”. Naruto stepped forward. “That’s not the point!” he pointed at the lifeless form of Zabuza. “Did you see what he did? Zabuza was huge, and powerful like some kind of monster! And this kid, who’s no bigger than me, he brought down Zabuza with one move! Like it was nothing! What does that make us? We’re just stumbling around. We don’t know anything! How can I accept that?”

Kakashi shook his head and looked down at Naruto. There was something serious lingering in his eyes. “Well, even if you don't accept it, it did happen Naruto.”

“He’s got a point there,” Kiba shrugged, grinning weakly at Hinata.

The shinobi shifted Zabuza’s weight around on his... or her shoulders before speaking up again. “Your struggle is over now. Now, I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body. They must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. Sumimasen.”

Kakashi nodded his head and watched as the shinobi rose their free hand into a seal, their index and middle finger pointing upward.

“Sayōnara.”

The two flickered before they disappeared. Kakashi stared at the place where they had once been before turning to a fuming Naruto. The blonde pouted and folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

“Don’t be upset about it, Naruto. In this world, there are kids younger than you, and yet, stronger than me.”

“Yeah, whatever. As long as we don’t run into _him_ again, I’m fine,” Naruto huffed.

Kiba raised and lowered one shoulder. “Unless we get ambushed again; I really doubt it. Besides, he’s a Tracker Ninja. They only show up when someone with a bounty is nearby.”

“I have a bounty!” Naruto snapped, spinning around and pointing a finger at himself.

“Yeah, I’m sure they really need the extra five ryo.”

Naruto and Kiba broke out into an argument, leaving Kakashi and Hinata silent. She giggled nervously and held a fist to her mouth, like she always did to smuggle her laughter. Kakashi looked up at Tazuna. The old man looked shell shocked and anxious. Either from the cold or the sudden attack, he was shivering and kept looking around him as if something or someone was going to lash out at him.

“Tazuna,” Kakashi spoke up. Tazuna’s head snapped up so quickly, Kakashi was sure he was going to have whiplash from it.

“What is it?” Tazuna growled in his usual annoyed voice. It sounded forced though, and both Kiba and Naruto picked up on it as they stopped their bickering and turned to listen in.

Kakashi put one hand into his pocket and the other he placed on his hip. He leaned to the side and looked at Tazuna with a serious expression. The three genin looked at each other then back at Kakashi, their eyes wide with wonder. When Kakashi spoke up again, they suddenly stiffened and turned to Tazuna.

“What are you hiding from us?”

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this story will be but I know it's gonna be really, really long. I'll also add the meaning to japanese words at the end of every second (or third chapter). So this chapter will be the first with new meanings
> 
> Japanese words
> 
> Aishiteru - I love you  
> Jiji - Grandfather  
> Kyūubi - Nine-Tails  
> Nibi - Two-Tails  
> Gomen-nasai - I'm sorry  
> Dattebane - Ya know


End file.
